My Knight
by I Fancy Hugh Dancy
Summary: Caught in the horrors of incursions and war, Lourdes struggles to find her origins, purpose, and ultimately, herself. Torn between two lovers, this is the story of her journey as she learns of love, pain and sacrifice. [ Lancelot.OC.Galahad ] R&R.
1. Introduction and Prologue

**+ MY KNIGHT +**

_Don't wait, Don't wait_

_The lights will flash and fade away_

_The days will pass you by_

_Don't wait to lay your armour down._

_**- "Don't Wait" by Dashboard Confessional**_

**Written by:** Lourdes, a.k.a **rockerforlife**

**Rating:** T - MA for violence, adult situations and later chapters.

**Genre: **Romance/Drama/Action/Adventure - English

**Pairing:** Galahad/OFC/Lancelot

**Summary:** Caught in the horrors of Saxon incursions and impending war, one woman struggles to find her origins, her purpose, and ultimately, herself. What does fate have in store for this young woman? Will her destiny include falling in love with a certain knight?

**Disclaimer:** This story is pure fanfiction. People, places and names have been altered to fit into the plot. I do not own any of the knights and other recognizable characters from King Arthur. I own Lourdes, Aiden, Shinodians and various stock characters that appear later on in the story.

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Well, this is the fic that has been on hiatus for a while. I have been working on it for months, reading and revising, but I am finally satisfied enough with the story to post some chapters. It basically follows part of the movie's plot, slightly AU as the OFC is inserted, then moves on to concentrate on the main character's life, dilemmas and relationships with the knights. Simple and, others may think, conventional plot, but I concentrate more on the character's relationships and the way that they interact. So for the hardcore fans, don't kill me! I simply mean to borrow the characters and situations and weave a story of my own.

Revisions may be frequent, since I'm an annoying perfectionist. I continue to write as you read this! Also, **I would love to hear from anyone and everyone! Any comments, questions, corrections, constructive criticism, suggestions and encouragement are welcome and appreciated!**

**PROLOGUE**

_20 years earlier_

The wails of a babe pierced the night as a hooded shadow moved through the moonlit woods, attempting to conceal the infant in their arms. Spotting a small clearing, the mysterious figure bolted towards the direction of two silhouettes in the distance, both atop steeds, expecting his arrival. Reaching the mounted pair, the hooded figure raised the babe in his arms as one of the riders took hold of the now quiet infant. Gently rocking the babe in their arms, the rider looked down at the infant, seeing its curious eyes in the dim light.

"Take her as far as you can from here," the hooded man finally spoke, looking alternately at the two riders. "Care for her and love her as your own...as I do."

Without another word, the figure was gone.


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_20 years later_

The hurried galloping of a steed sounded, followed by three more close behind. The laboured breaths of the scouts indicated their haste, and they quickly pounded on the doors of the villagers. Alarmed, the villagers exited their makeshift homes, desperate to find the reason for such a disturbance. A deep murmur spread through the group gathered in front of the Bishop Marius' home, which resembled more like a miniature castle. A home, most sarcastically commented, truly fit for a servant of God!

Interrupted by the commotion at the side of her home, the maiden Lourdes ceased her training, placing her sword blade fimly into the ground. Living with only her mother and father, her duties as a woman bored her, and in wake of her restlessness, she took interest in the art of war. Her father highly disliked the notion that his only daughter, who had only recently come of age, was placing herself in the path of danger. Lourdes' mother, on the other hand, accepted her decision, knowing that her free spirit and stubburn disposition was difficult to quell, especially with household chores. She needed an escape, especially of female duties, and she found solace in the art of war. Clearly, the irony of this fact amused the girl. She did not know when she would use the skills that she was gradually building, seeing the nature of her life, but nonetheless, she continued to learn.

Lourdes' long, raven hair was tousled by the wind as she stepped onto the road, breathing in the scent of freshly fallen snow. The crowd began to grow, and the murmurs that sounded turned into surprised gasps. Pushing through the crowd, she sought the root of all this commotion.

"They are heading this way," she overheard a scout explain to another, "Arthur and his knights."

As though mimicking the expression of the scout, Lourdes' countenance exhibited a mixture of bewilderment and confusion. What would the legendary warrior, along with his knights, want from their small village? Perhaps he had dealings with the Bishop, since he would find nothing else of value in her village. The tales of Arthur and his brave knights would surely indicate a chivalrous purpose, an order to protect and to stay loyal to the Roman Empire.

_Though they are not Romans themselves_, Lourdes thought to herself, recalling the tales her father once told her. _These knights are descendants of Sarmatians, peoples of noble origin. Their bravery in battle unwavering - even during the destruction of their entire people._ Bound to Rome's service by the oath of their forefathers, Arthur and his knights were to serve Rome for 15 years. That, in Lourdes' eyes, was imprisonment indeed.

Interrupted from her thoughts, Lourdes felt the crowd shifting as they made a small path to the front of the Bishop's home. As her eyes searched the pathway, flashes of whining horses, clinking metal and shining armour passed by her in an instant, as if only a fleeting illusion. Her gaze followed the mysterious riders as they ceased their galloping at the entrance of the Bishop's home.

"Ah, welcome!" Lourdes overheard the Bishop say, greeting the knights in an unusually warm manner. She rolled her eyes at this, knowing the true manner of his disposition. He continued, "To what do I owe this visit from Arthur and his knights?"

Lourdes examined a green-eyed man, whom she guessed to be Arthurius Castus himself, sitting erect and proud on his steed. As he led his horse to the Bishop's immediate front, she immediately concluded that this was the legend, the man thought to be a god himself! His appearance was rough, yet textured with royalty, pride, honour, and most of all, mercy and kindness. As he moved closer to the Bishop, Arthur's countenance became hard to decipher. His neutral expression held Lourdes' gaze, his face masking the true emotions that lied within.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately. We are ordered to take you and your family back to the Bishop of Rome." Arthur said in a regal tone, never breaking eye-contact with the haughty Bishop. "It is when the Pope's godson, Alecto, is returned to safe hands that my knights and I will receive our discharge."

"I certainly will not leave!" challenged the Bishop, earning cold looks from Arthur and his knights. Lourdes noticed the band look at each other, even giving each other rueful smirks. She continued to strain to hear the ensuing confrontation.

Then, the Bishop looked around at the gathering crowd. "Get back to work! All of you!"

His guards began to roughly shove people close by. One made his way to Lourdes, gritting his teeth menacingly. She moved back before he could reach her.

"Don't you dare touch me." Lourdes warned him through squinted eyes, standing her ground, defiantly.

The guard merely grunted and raised his hand, poised to strike her. She stood her ground.

Suddenly, a sheathing of a sword sounded. The guard froze, realizing the blade was nicely placed at the crook of his neck. One of Arthur's knights looked down on him and growled with a calm expression, "Swing at her, and I'll swing at you."

The threat was taken to heart, and the guard, defeated, grunted as he pushed his way into the crowd, trying to reclaim is wounded pride. Lourdes looked up at the curly-haired, blue-eyed knight. He caught her glance and nodded, understanding her silent thanks. She was about to speak when Arthur's raised voice caught both of their attentions.

"If I have to tie you to the back of my horse and drag you all the way there..." Arthur warned the Bishop, almost losing his temper, "...I will...my Lord."

His threat did not go unnoticed as his knights taunted the Bishop's guards, moving their horses closer, trapping them. Nervous glances came from the guard's faces to the looming presence of these legendary knights, making them seem as little as ants.

"I suggest you start packing now." continued Arthur, turning his back on the Bishop. "The Saxon army will be here by nightfall."

It was then that a nervous murmur spread through the crowd, the news eliciting a few frightened cries.

"The Saxons will plunder, pillage, and burn everything you have that is of no use to them!" Arthur announced to the crowd as the irate Bishop retreated to his home. "They will show you no mercy. Flee now, and go south to Hadrian's wall. Those unable shall come with us."

Lourdes stared at the knights, finding their news both absurd and bewildering. They expected her to leave her home, take so little of what she and her family have worked so hard for? Did they really think that she could just hand everything to the Saxons, without receiving anything in return, without fighting for what was hers?

The crowd quickly dispersed from around her, with each person returning to their respective homes. She watched in awe as many of the villagers packed in a hurry, desperately scurrying for their lives. Turning towards her home, she witnessed her father and mother sadly placing their belongings in a wagon, painfully leaving so much of what they had earned and toiled for.

"Milady, it is best you begin gathering your provisions," a soothing voice came from behind her, "the band will leave soon."

Lourdes turned, meeting the gaze of the speaker. She immediately recognized him as one of Arthur's knights, since he bore his coat of arms and was lavishly covered with armour and weapons, glinting in the light. He held a proud, black steed behind him, which softly nuzzled his back with its nose.

"You cannot expect me to just...leave my home in an instant!" she found herself saying, much louder than was necessary. "I will fight those Saxons before they take what we have worked..."

She was interrupted by an incredulous chuckle from the knight, who shook his head. "Fight the Saxons?" he sounded, teasing her. "Tell me, milady, how do you intend to do so?"

"With a sword and a bow!" she spat, pushing past him with her shoulders. He looked after her in amusement, following her steps.

"You intend to battle 200 of them all by your lonesome?"

His question made her pause, slightly turning back towards him. For a moment, she said nothing, taking in the information that he had given her. Two hundred soldiers, just to plunder their small village? What kind of evil was this?

"You...do...comprehend this number?" the knight continued with a light chuckle. He found himself amused - a feeling which he had not genuinely felt for an incredibly long time.

"I comprehend it well." It was not the tone in which the knight had expected. He clearly thought that she would be annoyed and angry, though her tone came off as rather melancholy. She did not turn back to him.

"This is a battle we cannot win at the moment." he offered lightly, walking to her side. "For now, we have to run - but we shall not run forever."

Gazing up at the stranger, she found solace in his eyes. It bore mystery, anger, and what was it?

Fear.

A knight of Arthur, afraid? Or was she mistaken?

"Lancelot!" the portly knight called from behind them as he shook his head. "Arthur's doing it again. Come hither!"

Taking one last look at Lourdes, the curly-haired knight gave her a slight nod before joining his companions. Her eyes followed his retreating form before she quickly headed back to her home.

The aura in the air screamed of fear. For hours, the villagers gathered what provisions they needed, and one by one, the families departed for safety. Arthur and his knights momentarily released prisoners, locked in a dungeon by Bishop Marius and his heretic monks.

As the rest of the villagers prepared to flee, Arthur once again stood at the center of the road, his commanding presence gaining everyone's attention.

"Those who wish to fight, stay with me." he boomed, mounting his horse with ease. "If not, flee now while there is time."

Lourdes heard this offer, immediately touching the hilt of her sword. Looking up at the eyes of her parents, their expressions screamed for her to join them, to flee. Her countenance wore an expression of sadness, reassurance and apology as she turned from them. Lourdes' mother placed her palm over her mouth, attempting to silence her cries. She knew that Lourdes' mind had no room for reconsideration, and also knew that time was running out.

"Lourdes!" she pleaded once more as her husband led her onto the wagon. "My child, please..."

"Mother..." Lourdes choked back the tears, straightening her stance as if to mask her emotions. "...I will be safe. I promise."

"Dearest daughter, do not be foolish!" her father wailed, gripping her hand. "We need you with us! You are our most beloved treasure, and if the Saxons..."

Lourdes shook her head in defiance. "Father, give me this one chance to protect you, to fight for your safety and for the safety of others. I know you are disappointed of having a daughter instead of a son, but I assure you, with this deed I will make you proud."

Her father looked at her in shock as she said this, placing more armour over her dress after clasping knives and daggers on the sides of her boots and on her belt.

"You need not prove a thing, my child!" her father continued, his voice faltering. "I am proud to have a daughter. I am proud to have you as my daughter."

Biting her lip, Lourdes couldn't hold her tears back much longer. She roughly slapped the side of the horse, making it lunge forward into a quick trot. Her mind was made, and nobody could sway her decision - not even those she most loved. She could hear her parents' cries as they moved further into the distance.

"Lourdes...my child! My daughter!"

She tried to block out the cries in her head, as painful as they were, and convinced herself that this was for the best. Her parents would be much safer without her presence, allowing the wagon to move much more quickly. This had to me the most foolish or courageous thing that she had ever done, but the safety of her parents were not the only reason for her sacrifice.

She longed to find her destiny.

As the wagon sunk further and further into the distance, Lourdes wiped the tears that cascaded freely down her cheeks. Damn those Saxons for doing this to them! Damn men and their greed!

Taking the reigns of the only horse that was left in her stable, she walked to the cluster of men that stood before Arthur and his knights. As if being examined, the men were spoken to by Arthur, then assigned positions and duties.

"I am the best swordsman in this whole village!" a man she recognized sputtered from behind Arthur, gaining his attention. "I can serve you!"

_Second best!_, Lourdes rolled her eyes, reminiscing about the fight that she had shared with him - and he so dearly lost! Then again, she could be a _swords-woman_...

As Arthur gave him his orders, the knight turned to Lourdes, as if feeling her presence.

"How may I serve you?" she said in a meek tone, bowing her head slightly.

Arthur raised his eyebrow, clearly surprised that a woman even dared to walk the battlefield. "What are you capable of doing?"

"Cooking and cleaning, perhaps?" a village man laughed in the background, with others joining him.

"Wield a sword and handle a bow." she informed Arthur, brushing off the man's comment and keeping her head bowed. She could feel the knights observing and even criticizing her, yet she did not dare flinch. If they wanted reassurance, she would be more than happy to exhibit her capabilities. She knew they were still unconvinced.

"What is she thinking?" she heard one of the knights whisper to the portly knight. Lourdes recognized him as the knight that came to her defense her earlier, his cerulean eyes peering at her in curiosity. The corpulent knight only grunted, seemingly eager to hear more of the conversation.

It was then that she noticed the other curly-haired knight that she had met earlier, Lancelot. "This is not mere swordplay or an archery contest." he sounded in a condescending tone, his horse halting beside Arthur. She shot a look at him, yet he continued, unfazed. "A woman like you will not have a chance against hundreds of bloodthirsty men. In the battlefield, one can lose their life in an instant."

"I think she is aware of that, Lancelot." another knight piped in before whistling with his two fingers. Lourdes watched in wonder as a hawk cried in the sky, then, after a few moments, flew obediently to his shoulder.

Lancelot did not seem to hear him, his attention fully drawn to Lourdes. "Have you ever fought in a battlefield? Seen and heard the cries of men, begging for their lives? Smelt the rotting flesh, felt the blood..."

"That is enough, Lancelot." Arthur finally interrupted, holding a hand up authoritatively. He looked almost apologetically at Lourdes, but his eyes searched for the answer to Lancelot's question.

Lourdes looked away from them, feeling a bit uncomfortable at the sudden interrogation. "I...I have not seen real battle."

With a grunt, Lancelot shook his head in disapproval, turning to Arthur. "She is not fit to ride with us. She should have gone with the rest of the villagers."

"It's too late now. They have all gone." Arthur stated slowly, observing the field. "We take her and the freed prisoners with us."

Without saying another word, Lancelot turned his horse about and galloped away. The green-eyed knight and the portly knight shared a look, then eyed Lourdes sympathetically.

"I promise not to be a burden." Lourdes said weakly, darting her eyes away from them as she turned meekly to Arthur. "You have my word."

Arthur slightly nodded, giving her a comforting smile. "I am sure you will not disappoint."


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

The journey was grueling as the band trekked the snow-covered mountainside for days, barely stopping to replenish their strength and provisions. Lourdes, Alecto, his mother, Bishop Marius and the freed prisoners rode in a lone wagon, wheels squeaking loudly as four horses pulled it slowly. Other villagers and Roman guards under the command of the Bishop were on foot, carrying their own belongings. Finally, the knights rode around them in their respective horses, alert to any disturbance and figure that moved around them. The realization that the Saxons were breathing down their necks only pushed them to move more quickly, knowing that if they were unfortunate enough to face them, it would not be a fair fight.

Lourdes tried to ignore the disapproving looks that the knight Lancelot shot her occasionally, but after a while, she took no further notice of him. Keeping her attention to those that she shared the wagon with, she observed the prisoners that were sprung from the cells of her village. A little boy was asleep in the arms of a woman. She did not recognize her, though she recognized the boy to be her neighbour's son, caged inhumanely because he was accused of stealing bread from the market.

As she felt eyes on her, Lourdes looked up, meeting the gaze of the mysterious woman. She was a Woad, judging by the blue marks on her skin. Lourdes smiled politely, receiving only a curious look from her. To break the awkwardness between them, Lourdes turned her head, only to see Lancelot riding beside the wagon through the mesh that covered the side. As much as she desired to look away from the condescending knight, her gaze became transfixed to him. It was only then that she noticed his strong and dark features, his eyes and cheekbones exhibiting strength and pride. The dark curls of his hair gave him an almost boyish appearance, shining a flair of innocence within him. A long, woolen cloak hid the armour that she knew lay beneath, with only his sword protruding from the back to indicate his status.

It was then that Lancelot met her observing eyes. To his surprise, she did not look away when their eyes had met, but only seemed to probe deeper into his, as if challenging him. He chuckled inwardly at her boldness, her immense pride clearly evident. He felt her anger directed towards him, yet he did not blame her. He examined her features: long, straight, raven hair - a sight he had only seen on rare occasions, fighting in distant lands; her olive skin, much different from his own milky white; then her eyes - fierce, proud, brown eyes, a gateway to the mystery that was her being; her stature - neither frail nor weak, but tall, strong and healthy. _She is not from these shores, _Lancelot concluded to himself, curiosity rising within him.

It was only when Lourdes felt a tap on her arm that she broke her gaze from the knight. She turned to the woman lying comfortably beside her.

"I can feel with them now." the woman whispered, examining her hand in awe as she retreated it.

"What happened?" Lourdes questioned as she shifted to her side, genuinely wondering about this woman's past.

"I was tortured..." she choked softly, repressing the vile emotions that she was feeling, "...they made me do things I did not want to do. And my fingers, they were out of place. Sir Arthur mended them yesterday."

"I am glad for you." smiled Lourdes, placing the palm of her hand on the woman's shoulder. "I am Lourdes."

"My name is Guieneviere." she introduced, slowly smiling. She beckoned to the sword resting in front of Lourdes' feet. "You are a warrior?"

"One in training, I suppose." Lourdes answered sheepishly. "I have yet to see real battle."

"You long to fight?" Guienevere said in almost a statement than a question. "That is rare. Especially in a woman."

"I long to protect and defend innocent lives," Lourdes quickly corrected, heaving a sigh. She did not feel the need to burden the woman with her past and her intentions, but felt as though she should explain herself, "to bring justice to those who are undeserving of freedom, to have some kind of purpose on this earth."

Guienevere eyed her thoughtfully, nodding slightly in understanding. "Though I was always told that your destiny will be revealed to you and you need not look for it."

"I grow impatient, for it has not revealed itself to me in all my years!" Lourdes exclaimed, her emotions getting the best of her. Her outburst caused Arthur to peek into the wagon with a concerned and surprised expression on his face. Lourdes quickly looked away from him as Guienevere gave him a reassuring smile. Lourdes shook her head, continuing, "In that village, I felt static, incomplete. I felt as though there was something else in this world for me, that I had to do _something_. Frankly, I did not feel as though I belonged there."

"You do not have to feel that way," the young Woad said to her reassuringly, "I can see that you are not from these shores. Is that what truly bothers you?"

"Yes." Lourdes said almost inaudibly.

A moment of silence passed between the two women. Lourdes began to feel restless inside the wagon, and with a nod to Guinevere, she jumped out inconspicuously. Guinevere looked after her silently, and a couple of Arthur's knights observed her with curiosity from behind, but also said nothing. Lourdes wrapped her cloak tighter around her, though she enjoyed the light snowflakes that landed gently on her face. After a while, her pace managed to keep her at the rear, and she continuously struggled to keep up with the rest of the travellers.

This was more difficult that she expected.

"Oi, milady!" Lourdes heard the call in front of her, recognizing the owner to be the corpulent, mischievous-looking knight to be Bors, as his fellow knights called him. He turned to her slightly, bending his neck sideways to look at her. "If yer not careful, ye'll have Saxons on yer tail before ye knows it!"

Lourdes managed a small laugh, shaking her head at his comical expression. "Do not worry, kind gentleman. I simply enjoy the snow."

This conversation caught Lancelot's attention, riding in pace with Bors. He turned to Lourdes, who was indeed at the rear of the pack, just behind Bors' younger brother Dagonet and Gawain. He groaned inwardly, wondering why she even stepped off the wagon in the first place.

With a click of his tongue, he rode his steed to her side, catching her attention immediately.

"You invite death by walking like so." Lancelot scolded her as Bors, Dagonet and Gawain eavesdropped unintentionally.

"Well, how else would you like me to walk?" Lourdes challenged, emphasizing each gigantic step. "Would you prefer me walk like a beast?" She made growling noises, taking larger steps. "Or like a little rabbit?" She resumed to take small hops.

Chuckles sounded from the three observing knights as Lancelot rolled his eyes. The green-eyed knight, Galahad, turned his head, his attention then caught by the laughter.

"Surely, you knew that is not what I meant!" Lancelot let out an exasperated sigh. "Besides, I would not try to cure that dreadful walk of yours if my life depended on it."

More snickers from in front of them.

"Are you sure that you are one of the legendary Knights of the Round Table?" Lourdes questioned sarcastically, raising an eyebrow in mock wonder. "Because really, the behaviour that you currently exhibit to a lady is certainly not fit for one that serves Sir Arthur."

Lancelot raised an eyebrow. "You are a lady?"

"Low blow, Lancey." Bors shook his head, giving out a low whistle. "You invite the wrath of a woman, and it's not pretty."

Galahad winced jokingly, nodding in full agreement. "Aye, you should take that back."

Lourdes' eyes flickered with rage as she immediately took a handful of snow and threw it at Lancelot. He quickly covered his face, but only after the powder had hit him straight in the face. He sputtered some out and looked down at her incredulously, seeing her smile in victory, hands on her hips.

"Certainly you are a demon." he muttered to himself. Though unluckily for him, Lourdes heard this. With a hard slap on the side of Lancelot's horse, she sent him trotting at top speed. He reached the front of the group before he could calm his steed, stopping right beside Arthur and the scout, Tristan. Lourdes simply shrieked with laughter, along with Bors, Gawain, Dagonet and Galahad.

Arthur eyed Lancelot curiously as he tried to shake the snow off of his hair and face. Lancelot cleared his throat, then gave Arthur a smile before turning his horse back to the rear of the pack.

"That was not appreciated." Lancelot sounded, riding beside Lourdes once more.

"How lovely, you're back to enlighten me with more of your delightful comments!" rolling her eyes, Lourdes walked more quickly, taking the sides of her cloak.

Lancelot found himself actually enjoying this banter. He did not know what it was about her that encouraged him to rile her, but to tease her and be given the same gesture in return was, needless to say, different for him. Not only was it the opposite affection that he usually received from women, but it also took his focus away from the battlefield and back into a memory when he was young, playing the childish games that he so dearly missed and longed for.

"It must be dreadful walking." he began once more, though not intending this statement to become an insult. But of course, that is what it succeeded in being.

"And 'tis fitting how a strong, brave knight such as yourself cannot even lend his steed to a maiden." she lashed out, making Lancelot wince. She waved her arms wildly in the air. "You surely _scream_ of chivalry!"

Lancelot threw his head back, his groan now audible. Bors laughed at him with amusement as Lourdes raised her eyebrow at him. In an instant, Lancelot dismounted his horse, almost alarming her with his speed. He took the reigns with his left hand as he extended his right hand to her. Lourdes looked at his outstretched hand, then at his face. She could not decipher his expression, its neutrality masking his true emotions. Lourdes, though, took the invitation, although not Lancelot's hand. She mounted the horse with ease, as a great rider would. Lancelot heaved out a sigh before mounting behind her.

"I hope this will put an end to your speech." Lancelot said through gritted teeth, placing his arms around her waist as he gripped his steed's reigns.

"_My_ speech?" Lourdes exclaimed, her long hair whipping Lancelot in the face as she turned. "If I do remember correctly, milord, it was your..."

Lancelot brushed her hair quickly from his face. "Do not make me throw you off my steed!"

Lourdes scoffed, crossing her arms in defiance. "I would like to see you try!"

"Give it a rest, ye two!" Bors cried, hands flailing in the air. "You've been at each other's throats for..."

"Keep your hands on the reigns, Bors!" Galahad cried, slapping Bors on the back, causing the man to move forward in surprise. A light chuckle escaped from those close by, lightening the sombre mood that lurked around the travellers.

Lancelot gripped the reigns, his arms firm around Lourdes. She sighed, stroking the mane of the steed, ever so gently. It neighed softly, enjoying the friendly gesture. At first, Lourdes was careful to sit as far away from Lancelot as possible, but as the hours dragged on, her posture failed her, as fatigue slowly claimed her, she slumped more and more onto his chest.

"You are leaning back on me so hard, I can barely breathe." Lancelot jested, earning an elbow from Lourdes. She attempted to move forward on the saddle, but didn't succeed much.

Then, they mostly rode in silence until Arthur halted the group in the middle of a picturesque clearing. Sublime mountain ranges loomed in the distance, decorated by snow-covered trees and a frozen river.

"We will rest here." he stated, nodding in the distance before pointing outwards. "Take shelter amongst those trees."

The weary travellers headed towards the woods as Arthur had commanded. Lourdes had nodded off, leaning her head on Lancelot's chest. He carefully took his steed through the small pathway, then zigzagged through the snow-covered trees before halting at their designated campsite.

"Yer certainly doing well for yerself." Bors cleared his throat, riding beside Lancelot as he nodded to Lourdes.

"I do not know what you speak of." Lancelot shook his head, eyeing Lourdes with repulsiveness and disgust. "This...maiden...is disagreeable, disrespectful, and..."

"...almost awake!" warned Bors, pointing repeatedly to Lourdes' form. "Watch yer tongue, laddie, if ye knows what's good for ye."

Lourdes stirred as she felt the horse halt. She blinked a few times, taking in her surroundings. She automatically dismounted the steed as she observed the rest of the group unpacking their belongings.

"We will stop here for the night." Lancelot informed her, following her actions. Giving her a slight nod, he pulled his steed as he walked to the side of his fellow knights. Lourdes made her way back to the wagon, finding the little boy still asleep and Guienevere only waking from her slumber.

It took a few minutes, but most of the travellers unpacked the belongings that they needed for the night and prepared to rest. As Lourdes finished her makeshift shelter, she decided to seek Lancelot, to thank him for his generosity.

_Thank him?_ For the entire day, he only managed to annoy her, disrespect her, and...

_He is a knight_, Lourdes reminded herself once more. _Though a knight of Arthur or not, he is still arrogant!_

Fighting with herself, Lourdes continued to search for him. She spotted his figure in a small clearing, standing beside a tree. His gaze was in the distance, and she promptly followed it. Squinting, she caught the sight of what kept his unbridled attention. The Bishop's wife was bathing Guienevere, and she held his stare when she noticed his observant eyes. Lourdes observed him look away, yet return his eyes to the maiden only mere moments later.

Resting her head on a tree trunk, she breathed out a sigh. What was this emotion that she was feeling? It could not be jealousy, for she...

_Jealousy!_, Lourdes laughed to herself. _This is absurd!_

But no, she was indeed jealous; jealous of the fact that Guienevere, nay, every other woman she knew, could steal the attention of men. Truth be told, the beauty that resonated with Lourdes was...different. From her skin, to her hair, to her features - it was clearly evident to others that she was not a woman of Britain, but of a distant land. And this difference, to her, made her less beautiful than the women of Britain.

For years, Lourdes had questioned her origins, only receiving dismissive laughter from her parents and pats on the head. She grew tired of this childish treatment and desired a straight, truthful answer - though she had never received it. Lourdes could tell that her parents became nervous whenever she would speak of this subject, but for their sake, she didn't question them any further. Lourdes herself knew that her life was a mystery, and she needed to find these answers before her time on this earth ended.

Frustration, anger and sadness flowed through her, and she automatically reached for the hilt of her sword. Throwing her cloak onto the ground, she took off her armour, their drop to the ground reverberating a clanking noise through the woods.

Breathing out, she held her sword forward, the wind flowing through her hair and the snow falling lightly on her face. She breathed in a steady rhythm, clearing her thoughts. When she became focused, she assaulted the trunk of the tree in front of her, alternately swiping and slashing at its bark. Pieces of bark flew around her, each hit more deadly than the previous. She ended her rampage by stabbing the tree, right in the middle of its trunk.

"Tell me, milady, is it your custom to attack helpless trees?"

Lourdes swirled, breathless. She met the gaze of the young knight Galahad, standing with a sword on his shoulder, wearing an amused look on his face. His dark, curly hair blew softly in the winter wind, with some strands bouncing lightly on his forehead. This scene made him seem so innocent, so boyish.

"Better to attack a helpless tree than a knight who asks too many questions." she challenged without flinching, pulling her sword from the trunk.

The knight laughed heartily, amused at her show of sour disposition. "If I didn't know any better, it would seem as though you just challenged me?"

Lourdes crossed her arms as she gripped her sword, pointing the tip to his direction. "And if I did?"

The knight shrugged carelessly, finding no threat in her being. "It would not be a problem. Nay, it would be my pleasure."

She walked closer to him, meeting his eyes once more. "And is it your custom, sir knight, to accept challenges from helpless women?"

The knight nodded to the tree, giving out a low whistle. "Seeing that you have reduced that once proud oak into nothing but kindling, I do not think that you are at all helpless. What did that poor tree ever do to you?"

Giving out a small laugh at the sight of Lourdes' smirk, the knight held out his hand. "I am Galahad. Galahad the Good-looking, if you will."

Lourdes looked at him, as if impressed. She shook his hand briskly. "Well, whoever gave you that name seemed to fancy you, eh?"

"Actually, I gave myself that name." he grinned impishly, standing proudly as he turned his head from side to side. "Suits me well, don't you think?"

"It depends on my eyesight." Lourdes challenged, earning a look from him. "Possibly when I close my eyes, I can agree."

Galahad tilted his head sideways as he crossed his arms, observing her thoroughly. "That's quite a mouth you have, milady. I was mistaken as to what sort of disposition you carried when I first met you. If I remember clearly, you said nothing to me at all."

"My mother taught me never to talk to strangers." Lourdes retorted cleverly, keeping her face serious.

"Even strangers who saved you from impending harm?"

"Am I to trust a stranger, even though they may have saved me from impending harm, not to harm me afterwards?"

"Would it really make sense for one to save one for harm, only to harm them afterwards?"

"Wouldn't you want your slaves healthy?"

"How would you know if you were to be a slave or not?"

"My point exactly." Lourdes smiled at this, placing a hand on Galahad's shoulder. "You never know. So why would you trust a stranger?"

Galahad opened his mouth to speak, then closed it immediately as he examined her logic. Lourdes pursed her lips in order to keep from laughing at his comical, confused expression.

"I daresay, lady, that I am taken aback by this conversation." he finally began, walking in front of Lourdes. "Every person I have encountered, save my fellow knights, have either cowered at my presence or, as for the women, eyed me with lust."

"There's a first time for everything, Sir Galahad." Lourdes gave him a light laugh. "Perhaps you will take something from this encounter of ours."

Galahad bowed swiftly. "I already have, Lady..." he looked up at her expectantly.

"...Lourdes." she finished. "Lourdes of...well...originally, I don't know, exactly."

Galahad wondered at this, but he bowed again and kissed the back of her palm. "Pleased to make your acquaintance, milady."

Lourdes raised an eyebrow. "You are either quite the gentleman or just incredibly lonely."

"I'm a little of both." Galahad admitted, earning another laugh from Lourdes. He smiled at her expression, thinking about how Lancelot had described her. She was definitely assertive and seemingly hard-headed, but not disagreeable at all. She, in his opinion, was witty and actually of pleasant company. And during this time of his life, he welcomed that sort of company with open arms.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Lourdes found her gaze being drawn to the knight riding in front of her. Fascination took over her mind, thoughts forming into questions, curiosity and wonder all at once. What was his life like? What were his deeds? How had he grown from infancy into a knight that sat so strong and spirited on horseback?

The sombre mood that plagued the convoy did not seem to affect him. His thick curls were tousled by the wind, his green eyes squinting as the sun slowly peeked through the looming clouds. He patted his horse gently and it softly gave him a neigh of approval, warm air appearing from its nostrils, head bobbing up and down. Smiling, he then turned his attention to his surroundings, surveying the picturesque winter scene before him. Then, his eyes turned, landing on Lourdes.

She sat still in the wagon, a warm wool blanket wrapped around her shoulders. She met his gaze with unflinching steadiness, a smile pulling on her lips. He kept his gaze upon her as she sat up to lean on her knees, pushing back the mesh cover of the wagon even wider.

"May I ride with you?" Lourdes' brown eyes glimmered as the prospect of being free from the confined space of the wagon pleased her. Her legs cried out for movement. Her limbs ached from being kept in the same position for hours. The covers on the wagon blocked out most of the sun, and the darkened space did not help improve her mood.

The young knight nodded slightly, his head tilted to the side, as he seemed to agree to but question her request. Lourdes only answered him with a wide grin, immediately jumping from the wagon onto the blanket of snow. The surrounding knights, Bors and Gawain, looked at her curiously, but said nothing as they observed Galahad hold out an arm to her. The two knights looked at one another, shrugged, then continued to observe the two quietly.

With a satisfied sigh, Lourdes took her seat on the saddle behind Galahad. She used his shoulders to steady herself as the horse swayed slightly. The knight wondered why she had not moved to his front, where the ladies he rode with in the past conventionally sat. Keeping the question to himself, he turned his head faintly to his left, making sure that she was alright.

"Keep your arms around my waist." He stated lightly, lifting his elbows.

Lourdes nodded, gingerly placing her arms around the knight. She immediately felt the steel armour and sword under his cloak, reminding her what he did for a living. Though feeling comfortable on the steed, the slow pace dulled her, almost lulling her to sleep. She cleared her throat, attempting to catch Galahad's attention.

"You have been a knight for a long time?" she began, not at all feeling the cold as she pressed her body to his back. She did not know whether mentioning his service to Rome was a good idea, but she was merely curious.

"Fifteen years and two weeks." Galahad tried to erase the bitterness in his tone by asking, "And you, milady?"

"Oh, you know, not counting the informal training and all," Lourdes counted with her fingers as she looked to the sky, "I think about sixteen years next month."

"That is truly a very long time. You must be as skilled a fighter as you have claimed to be!"

"It is not a claim, dear sir, but the truth!"

The two burst out in laughter, gaining the attention of those walking around them. Save for the howling wind, they were the only two speaking amongst the travellers. Galahad, though, did not mind, for it broke the sombre silence that made him uneasy.

"Where is home for you, Sir Galahad?" she quietly asked, her voice lowering as she thought of her own forsaken home.

"Two months' ride east from the Sarmatian border. I do believe it is near the centre of Sarmatia."

"Is it beautiful there?"

"Very."

Bowing her head, Lourdes paused, trying not to think of what her pillaged village looked like. "Do you think I will see it someday?" she looked up with twinkling eyes as Galahad slightly turned his head to her. "Well, I mean, since I have no home to go back to..."

Lourdes' sentence trailed off until she became silent. Galahad pursed his lip as he realized her dilemma, feeling much pity for the young woman. He patted her hands that still clung to his waist gently, hoping to bring her some comfort.

"Of course. When this is all over, you are welcome in Sarmatia." he smiled, turning his head back to his front. "If you would like, I could even show you around my village, introduce you to my family..."

Lourdes laughed softly at the prospect. "Oh, do not jest! I simply wish to find a suitable home."

"Tis no jest, milady," Galahad replied seriously, stating, "Sarmatia _can_ be your home."

This brought Lourdes to a thoughtful state. She had been so preoccupied with the present that she did not even stop to think about the future. Why did she separate from her family? What was this longing that she felt? She was surrounded by company, but she felt ultimately alone - a woman that was visibly different from the others, travelling amongst strangers. Though, she said to herself, kind strangers that allowed her to travel with them, offering their protection. She then sighed, shaking the thoughts from her head.

"Sir Galahad?" she slowly asked. She poked his side lightly, making him jump slightly.

"Yes, milady?" he answered in a relatively still voice, head turning to face her.

"How fast can your horse run?"

"Fairly quickly." Galahad raised an eyebrow, although Lourdes was not able to see it. Then slowly continued. "Why do you ask?"

She ignored his question and continued with, "Then let us gallop at full speed up to that hilltop!"

"But…"

"Please, Sir Galahad?" Lourdes bent her neck to the side, pouting her lips in a child-like manner as he faced her. "Any slower and I will be asleep on your back!"

Galahad chuckled in amusement, positioning his horse so that it walked a few meters to the side of the group. Without being told, Lourdes held onto him more tightly. With a click of his tongue and a flick of his wrist to flap the reigns, the horse took off, alarming some of the travellers, who quickly jumped out of the horse's path. Arthur, Guinevere and the rest of the knights watched in surprise as Lourdes shrieked in happiness, her black hair flowing wildly in the wind.

"Where do you think they are going?" Gawain piped up, biting on an apple that he took out of his cloak pocket.

"I think they want to be alone." commented Bors with a guffaw, nudging Lancelot, who rode to his side.

Lancelot's eyes exhibited both disapproval and bewilderment, seeing Lourdes and Galahad gallop further into the distance. "What are those two possibly thinking?" he scowled, turning to Arthur, who was himself laughing in amusement.

Closing her eyes, Lourdes imagined that she was flying. The cool, crisp air hit her face, making her body shiver. Slowly, she held out her arms like wings, surprisingly able to keep her balance. Galahad became momentarily alarmed, placing his arm back so as to keep her steady, but Lourdes only sat there with a content smile on her face, keeping her eyes closed.

As they neared the top of the hill, the sound of rushing water came faintly. Lourdes opened her eyes, repositioning her arms around Galahad's waist once more. She peeked from his side, looking to see what scene awaited them. Galahad softly tugged at the reigns, the horse slowing down to a trot, then finally, to a stop.

Using Galahad's extended arm, Lourdes dismounted, walking to the very peak of the hill. Galahad followed her, holding the reigns of his horse, then stopped at her side. The two became breathless at the sight before them: a field, still covered in an untouched blanket of snow, that sloped down to a rocky escarpment, which then led to a rushing waterfall. Tall and majestic, the waterfall roared, towering around a small pond surrounded by boulders, outcroppings and snow-covered trees. It was a small piece of winter paradise.

Lourdes giggled in delight, quickly taking Galahad's arm. Before he could protest, he let go of his horse's reigns, being pulled down to the side of the escarpment. It was not steep, and the two carelessly hopped from one rock to another until they reached the edge of the pond.

Lourdes breathed out contentedly, turning her attention to Galahad with a smile. Galahad feigned a look of disapproval, shaking his head at her.

"Do you not feel so free?" she called out over the rushing water, arms in the air. "No care in the world, no orders being barked at you, nothing to fear!"

Chuckling, Galahad smirked at her, crossing his arms as he observed her with amusement. He watched her walk from rock to rock, making her way directly to the front of the waterfall. She stood for only a moment, taking a look at the 50-foot wonder. Then, she continued, stopping just beside the falling water, being slightly sprinkled. Galahad walked to her side as she held out her arms, taking some water into her palms. Drinking quickly, she repeated her action once more, but this time, she held out her cupped hands to the knight.

Galahad bowed his head slowly, keeping his eyes on Lourdes' as he drank slowly. The cool, refreshing feeling coursed throughout his entire body and he suddenly felt his energy return. Lourdes looked satisfied, nodding her head once to him. Suddenly, she swung her left arm, splashing a handful of water at the knight.

He looked up at the hysterical maiden in surprise, wiping his face clean of the liquid. Then, without warning, he took the sides of Lourdes' arms, pushed her into the surprisingly warm water for only a second, then pulled her back out. She screamed in shock, her face, hair and cloak all soaked. Galahad was the one that was now in hysterics, seeing Lourdes' ridiculous appearance, holding his stomach as he tried to keep his balance.

Lourdes looked at him wearily before she tried to pull him into the water. Though, the knight was too strong, and she only managed to get one side of him wet and get herself even more wet! Galahad laughed even harder, and, after a few moments, Lourdes slowly joined him, her laugh becoming stronger by the second.

As the two caught their breaths, Galahad began to untie his cloak. Draping it around his arm, he then moved to untie Lourdes'. She merely watched him as he placed his dry cloak around her, smiling contentedly. He caught her eye for a moment as he tied it around her neck.

"Galahad! Lady Lourdes!" a booming voice called from the top of the escarpment.

The two gazed at one another for a moment longer before looking up at the call.

"We must now journey to the east to avoid the mountain ranges in the distance." Lancelot peered down on them, beckoning for them to follow him. "I suggest you come now before you are both left behind!"

"We shall be with you in a few moments!" Galahad replied, hand on his face to enunciate his voice. He then turned to Lourdes as he extended his elbow to her. She smiled, linking her arm with his as they retraced their steps to the top of the escarpment. Lourdes lost her footing briefly, but thanks to Galahad's quick reflexes, he caught her around the waist, keeping her balanced. Lourdes breathed out in relief, blowing a strand of hair from her face as she gave him a whimsical smile. Galahad only looked at her fastidiously, eyes gleaming.

With one last step, they finally made it to the top, immediately spotting Galahad's horse. It looked at the two of them quizzically, as if questioning why he was left all alone to graze in the snow. Lourdes smiled at it, comfortably embracing it in 'apology'.

Unbeknownst to the two, fixed eyes watched their every move from one of the trees at the bottom of the escarpment. The figure only stood there, a staff in hand, as the two disappeared from his view. It drew a breath. Then, as stealthily as it came, it was gone.

Night fell quickly, its curtain of black and indigo enveloping the travellers. Firefly-like stars blinked above them in small clusters, peering from small wisps of dark clouds. The chilly air became even colder, and the group unconsciously huddled closer together as they continued their journey.

"It was quite careless of you to run off as you did earlier."

Turning, Lourdes caught the sight of Lancelot. She quickly gave him a look of distaste, his condescending tone not at all improving her mood. He continued to smirk, not flinching at her stony gaze.

"I thought the Saxons were behind us, not in front of us." she retorted, pulling her blanket closer to her as she huddled in the wagon. Guinevere and the other released prisoners were fast asleep, obviously exhausted from the journey.

"Not only that," the knight continued his teasing, moving his horse closer to the wagon's side with a flick of the reign, "what if you fell off the horse and broke that pretty little neck of yours? Then, where would you be?"

Lourdes squinted her eyes at him in annoyance, retorting, "First of all, that would never happen because of my good balance." she counted with her fingers, holding her hand up for Lancelot to see. "Second, I believe that Sir Galahad is a good enough rider to..."

"And you longed to ride with him?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow, fully knowing that he annoyed the poor maiden with every word that he said. He only waited for her to reach her boiling point, which was quite close indeed.

"Oh, you..." Lourdes began before Bors caught both hers and Lancelot's attention.

"Lad, you can't have all the women to yerself!" he guffawed, looking at Lancelot and Lourdes alternately. "Ye can see that this maiden needs her rest, and yer still here attempting to woo her?"

Lifting her chin, Lourdes turned her gaze to the grinning knight. "Believe me, Sir Bors, he is not even _close_ to doing such a thing."

Lancelot scoffed in mock offence, "And believe _me_, Bors, trying to woo _this_ woman is the furthest thing from my mind."

Lourdes' jaw dropped in half offence, half annoyance as she watched Lancelot, with a click of his tongue, turn his horse to the back of the group. Bors only cleared his throat, realizing the little bit of tension that he had caused. He looked half-apologetically, half amused at Lourdes before nodding to her and making his way to the front of the group. She only grunted in full annoyance as she rolled around in the uncomfortable wagon, closing her eyes as she sought solace in sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

For weeks of their journey, Lourdes learned more and more about each of the knights. She was quick to realize how the band of knightly brothers were so alike, yet so different at the same time, from one another. Each carried such different dispositions and demeanors, and even if she wished to or not, she had to interact with every one of them.

She took a natural liking to Bors, the eldest of the group. His jolly disposition made her laugh countless times, and his heart-warming stories about his lover, Vanora, and his eleven children helped her pass the time. It also made her wonder how he could bear to be away from all of them and made her respect the man even more. He also spoke about his brother and fellow knight, Dagonet, whom she spoke with about the art of healing - his specialty, she was surprised to know, aside from the art of wielding an axe!

Gawain and Tristan were the quiet ones of the knights - especially Tristan. Lourdes wondered about his past, for he seemed so distant, always scouting alone, also seeming to enjoy only his hawk's company. She dared not question him or the other knights about his actions, but she did conclude that he was not as dangerous as he seemed. Countless times she had observed his little gestures to his fellow knights, a flash of emotion showing in his face before leaving in an instant. He had even shown her a different, softer side of him, telling her about his hawk and different scouting techniques. She enjoyed that type of interaction with the man, knowing that he rarely spoke, and that they were moments to be cherished indeed.

As funny it may sound, Lourdes began to look at Arthur and Guinevere as a father and mother figure. She had confided in them countless times, explaining her pain, anguish, but also her gratitude and happy past. She knew she had a companion in Guinevere and a strong protector in Arthur, and being in their company brought her even more comfort.

And Lancelot? Where should she even _begin_ about this cad of a man? Aside from all the stories she was told of him and is promiscuous ways with women, she observed it for herself many times whenever they would stop by a village or encampment. He had a way with words, she admitted, and was more than capable of wooing women to his bed. It even pained her to admit that the man was endowed with good looks, but it disgusted her how he only used them and his witty, beguiling remarks for his own pleasure - clearly, no noble intentions, just, in his case, 'unchivalrous fun'. Throughout the journey, he did continue to poke fun at her, obviously enjoying the way that his words angered her. Gradually, Lourdes learned to tolerate his presence, replying only half-heartedly to his jests. Though, the knights used their bickering as their form of amusement, the witty banter taking their minds off of their grave mission.

Lourdes kept mostly in Galahad's company. The young knight spoke about his childhood, his adventures and his sorrows. She listened intently, feeling wonder as well as inexperience. Compared to his man, she was only a child, although they were only four years apart, with Lourdes at twenty and Galahad at twenty and four. Although she would never openly admit it, especially not to Galahad himself, his childish ways when speaking about his life and the adventures he had taken part in intrigued her. She enjoyed confiding in the knight because he listened, always pointing out the positive aspects of her circumstances and even mentioning how to make even the most unfortunate of circumstances tolerable. Lourdes was thankful to have such company, for if it were not for Galahad and his comforting words, she would not be in such a state as she was in now.

Upon stopping for another rest, Lourdes and Galahad resumed their conversation as they both began to unload their belongings.

"But if an opponent is down and disarmed, wouldn't the best decision be to kick their weapon out of the way?" Lourdes questioned as she emptied the contents of her sac.

"Yes, that is true. Though, if you do not do so quickly enough, this will give them enough time to react, even kick you down." Galahad pointed out, placing his hand on his chin as the sac that he held fell to his elbow. "Then again, you could always just kill him."

Lourdes laughed, pushing him in jest. He chuckled in return as she walked a little further from him, laying out the linen that would become her makeshift tent. In a flash, Galahad quickly unsheathed his sword, placing the tip of the blade on her back.

"And what does one do when one is in this position?" he challenged lightly, clearing his throat.

Lourdes turned her head to him slightly, and in one swift move, she unsheathed her sword, locking blades with him. Galahad looked at her, impressed and surprised at her dexterity.

"Didn't see that coming." he exclaimed, eyes wide.

"Never underestimate your opponent." she stated, pushing his sword closer to him. "I thought you knew that."

As this was happening, Lancelot set out to look for Galahad. Seeing the two in the clearing, he squinted, not believing the sight before him. His eyes were not deceiving him - Lourdes and Galahad seemed to be sparring! His interest piqued, he sat at the foot of a tree, placing his arm on a knee as he watched them closely.

Galahad used a great deal of his strength to push her back, causing her to stumble. Quickly recovering and regaining her balance, Lourdes struck Galahad from above, but he quickly blocked her blow. She swung the sword in a circular motion, trying his left side. Another swift block by Galahad.

"I am starting to think that the knights these stories speak of do exist." commented Lourdes tauntingly, causing Galahad to chuckle as they continued their fight.

"I am starting to think you are not a woman of this world." Galahad stated, impressed by her skill. "You swing with much force and swiftness - much better than many warriors I have fought."

"Galahad." Lancelot finally called out when he noticed their pause. "Arthur desires to speak with you."

Galahad nodded to his fellow knight. "You keep practicing, milady." he turned to Lourdes, patting her on the back. "You could be one of Arthur's knights in no time!"

As Lancelot heard this comment from Galahad, he became impressed, seeing that the knight rarely had positive comments about the skills of others. He walked to Lourdes' side, softly crushing the newly fallen snow beneath his feet. He crossed his arms.

"It seems you have impressed one of my fellow knights with the sword and..." Lancelot cleared his throat, scanning Lourdes' form. "...with other things."

Lourdes looked at the smirking man wearily, crossing her arms as well. "Do leave me be." Shaking her head, she let out an exasperated sigh, gathering her belongings in her arms. She could not explain why Lancelot bothered her so.

"Galahad is an excellent fighter, and for him to comment on your skills with such...approval...is a wondrous occasion." the knight continued, matching Lourdes' pace as she walked further from the encampment.

"If I didn't know any better, I would think that you were doubting my skills." retorted the young maiden, placing her belongings softly on the ground as she took a handful of water in her palms. Feeling the intense cold of the water, she quickly washed her hands and face, cleaning the dirt from the previous spar.

"Not only am I doubting your skills, but I am beginning to doubt Galahad's judgment." Lancelot knew that this would anger Lourdes completely. He could not fathom why he provoked the poor maiden so, but it only continued to amuse him: the anger that resonated through her, as much as she tried to conceal it, and the fire in her eyes when she is insulted. Lancelot was clearly entertained, and any entertainment was a welcome distraction.

Flipping water into Lancelot's face, Lourdes stood and turned to him, her face sour. "I do not know why you provoke me so, but I assure you..."

Suddenly, Lancelot nervously placed a finger on her lips, silencing her. "Shh. Keep quiet and stay still." He quickly scanned his surroundings, brown eyes darting from side to side, his sensitive ears picking up heavy footsteps around them. Lancelot squinted, taking the hilt of his sword as he lifted an arm to keep Lourdes behind him. As he noticed another movement, he immediately pushed Lourdes behind a tree, stepping beside her in an instant. "Stay close." he whispered, pulling her towards him. Lourdes nodded silently, nervously eyeing her surroundings.

Looking around his shoulder once more, Lancelot quietly unsheathed his sword, waiting to hear footsteps or any other sound that would indicate intruders. For a moment, he caught the glimpse of the sun, shining on metal armour. Before he could take another step, a loud cry came from behind him, allowing him enough time to prepare for an attack.

Five scouts surrounded him, each weilding a sword, striking Lancelot from every side. He tried his best to take them all at once, but had begun to take some punches and kicks to his form. Lourdes gasped, hand shaking as she touched the hilt of her sword.

Just as she unsheathed her sword, she was pulled back by her hair and roughly thrown to the trunk of an oak tree. She gasped for air, wincing as pain shot through her back.

"Where d'ye think yer goin'?" an enormous man slurred, standing at least two feet taller than Lourdes. His rotten, crooked teeth showed through his lips as he grinned, casting his shadow upon her. "What's a maiden like ye doin' in a wood like this?" His grin turned into a sneer as he moved further towards her, cracking his head from side to side.

Lourdes gulped, arms shaking as she tried to steady her sword in front of her. She breathed deeply, trying to concentrate on her opponent as she scanned her surroundings. She could faintly hear Lancelot's yells over the other scouts as he continued his fight with them. Lourdes knew she could not turn her back on this man in order to help Lancelot - unless she desired to be attacked from behind!

The man looked at her in mild amusement, unsheathing his sword. "Ye gots more nerve than ye look, lady." He spat out once and commenced his attack on her from the side.

Jumping backwards, Lourdes evaded the side swipe, blocking the next one that came from her left. Her hand stung from the vibration of the sword, as each hit from her opponent was furious and deadly. Although he was heavy-set, his movements were swift, forcing Lourdes to defend and attack with all her might. After blocking several blows, Lourdes finally sliced at his side, tearing the side of his armour and making contact with skin. He cried out, more in surprise than in pain, then gritted his teeth at her.

"Ye don't know what yer messin' with, lady." he spat out once more, rolling his shoulders back. "But I commend ye for still being alive."

Lourdes kept her sword in front of her, ready to defend or attack. Her heart pulsed at top speed, both from fear and from the adrenaline from the fight. As she blocked his alternate blows, the man elbowed Lourdes in the face, knocking her backwards. This blow ultimately sent her to another tree as she tried to catch her breath, wiping the blood that cascaded down the side of her mouth.

As Lourdes looked up at her opponent, she saw him swing his sword, the tip of the blade catching her left arm. She screamed in pain, though not letting go of her sword. The man lunged forward, his blade directly above him. As he did this, Lourdes stuck out her blade directly in front of her, stabbing him right in the abdomen. He stopped after a split second, blood running down his mouth before he fell to the ground with a thud.

Breathing heavily, Lourdes retrieved her bloodied sword, gasping for air as she fell to the ground. The pain, anger and guilt surged through her body, causing her to shake and burst out in tears. The voices behind her were mere whispers, the scene in front of her hazy.

"Lancelot, are you hurt?" a voice, barely audible to her, asked in the distance.

"No, I am fine. Ask Gawain to scout the area."

"I will."

Lourdes tried to desperately wipe the blood on her hands on the white snow, trying to rid herself of the guilt. Lancelot's touch seemed to burn her as he placed the palm of his hand on her shoulder. She recoiled, standing defensively as he looked her over.

"Lady Lourdes..." he said softly, momentarily eyeing the body that laid beneath her. "Are you hurt?"

Although she shook her head, Lancelot took in the cut on her arm as well as her bloodied mouth. Wincing slightly, he cautiously walked closer to her, taking her arm.

"We should tend to your wounds." he stated in almost a whisper. "Come, and...do not look back."

t t t

Lourdes stood in complete silence as Lancelot spoke with his fellow knights. They decided they could spare a few hours, for the band needed much rest. They just hoped that no more scouts came by their area, but if some did, they were more than capable of fighting.

After Lancelot nodded off from the meeting, he led Lourdes to the wagon that was filled with food and clothing. They were shortly stopped by the concerned Galahad.

"Lourdes, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Are you seriously injured?"

She shook her head silently, looking away from Galahad's questioning eyes.

"I will take care of her wounds." Lancelot announced reassuringly, placing his palm on Galahad's shoulder. "You need not worry, my friend."

Galahad nodded to Lancelot and gave Lourdes one more look before heading back to the main encampment. Lancelot and Lourdes stepped inside the wagon, feeling much warmer as Lancelot closed the mesh curtain.

"Stay still." Lancelot ordered, dipping a piece of cloth in a jug of water. Lourdes showed no resistance as he did this, looking blankly at the floor of the wagon. He carefully wiped the side of her mouth, the dirt and blood staining the white cloth. She bit her lip from crying out in pain as Lancelot felt the cheek where she was elbowed. "It will bruise." he informed her, dipping the cloth in more water. "But only for a while."

She gave him a nod of understanding, pulling the hair back from her face. Her solemn expression never changed as Lancelot did all of this. He eyed the wound on her left arm, then looked in her eyes. Lourdes finally met his gaze, then began to untie her shirt. Pulling a sleeve off her shoulders, Lancelot cleared his throat as he looked away. In an instant, Lourdes' left arm was free, using her right hand to keep the shirt on her chest. She flipped her hair aside, making sure the wound was visible to the knight. Lancelot observed her once more and noticed that she seemed to feel no shame. Her gaze was distant, and it worried him.

Lourdes' arm stung as Lancelot began to wipe the wound, right underneath her birthmark, clean. He examined the mark, and it almost resembled a cross. She closed her eyes, gripping her shirt more tightly. He looked up at her once in a while to ensure he wasn't causing her too much pain.

"The wound will heal in a few days." Lancelot sounded, placing the cloth at the side of the wagon. "Luckily it isn't too deep." Lourdes observed him tie a secure knot on the side of her arm to keep the wound from bleeding.

"Thank you." she whispered, placing her arm back into her sleeve.

"Your first kill?"

Breathing in and out deeply, Lourdes nodded. Sympathy shot through Lancelot as he nodded in understanding, remembering the first time that he ever took a life. The feeling that he experienced was greater than any emotion that had ever ran through his veins. It was something that could never be undone, and the guilt will never wash away, as much as one tried to forget about it.

Silent tears streaked down Lourdes' face, with her barely making a sound. She pulled her knees to her chest, her chin resting on them. She hugged her knees closer to herself, sniffing softly.

"You were defending yourself." It was not easy for Lancelot to comfort someone who had taken a life, for all the excuses in the world, for him, could not take away the pain that he felt every single day. "You did not intend nor plan to murder him. It was..."

"Stop..." she sobbed, shaking her head. "Please, Lancelot..."

Frowning, he placed his palm on the side of her cheek in comfort. She exhaled, closing her eyes as the warmth of Lancelot's touch somehow consoled her. He rubbed her cheek with his thumb, then ran his fingers through her hair as though she were a helpless child.

Lancelot looked deep into her eyes. "You are not alone with this pain."


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

The knights and the other travellers tended to the wounded and rebuilt their camp. There were only a handful of scouts that attacked them, but the fighting did manage to cause much damage. Arthur stood in the middle of the camp, observing the surrounding area, looking and listening carefully for any sign of impending danger.

"Who were those people?" Lancelot walked to his side, looking up at him in earnest. "They did not look like regular Woads."

Arthur sighed loudly before answering. Turning to Lancelot, he placed his hand on his comrade's shoulder. "I am not certain, but I believe they were Roman soldiers."

"What?" Lancelot's eyes widened in disbelief. "Roman soldiers? Why would they attack us?"

"Either they thought we were the enemy or they knew exactly who we were."

Both turned to the sound of Galahad's voice. He had an inscrutable look on his face as he marched towards them, sword firmly in hand. "And who would mistake us for Saxons or Woads?"

"You cannot possibly think that the Romans..." Lancelot trailed off, looking at Arthur's pensive countenance.

"We shall gather the knights and speak of this together." Arthur commanded as the three made their way to their shelters. "For now, we shall tend to the wounded and continue to rest. We will leave at dawn." Before Arthur stepped inside his tent, he turned, "What of Lourdes? I have not seen her since the beginning of the attack."

"She is shocked, but she is being taken care of." promptly answered Lancelot with a sigh. "It was the first man she has ever killed, and..."

"Where can I find her?" Galahad interrupted, concern and worry evident in his eyes. "I should not have left her on her own, I should have known that..."

Both Arthur and Lancelot were taken aback by his rising concern. Lancelot was first to speak. "She is in the first tent at the south end of the camp. I visited her only a short while ago, and she is still in a bit of a haze. We must be careful with her now. She is too vulnerable."

Galahad eyed the two fiercely, his light eyes blazing with conviction. "Someone must be there to comfort her."

Hesitating for only a moment, Arthur finally nodded. "Do what you can. All of the knights will meet here in an hour."

Before Arthur even finished, Galahad was off to find Lourdes. Lancelot looked after him for a moment, then stalked away to his tent.

Galahad finally caught sight of the tent, seeing a faint glow of a candle and a shadow moving about inside. His concern did not dissipate. He slowly moved the flap of the tent, catching a glimpse of Lourdes' bare back as she washed out her wound, her long, black hair pushed to one side, showing much of her olive skin. Galahad cleared his throat before standing up again, letting go of the fabric.

Inside, Lourdes turned at the sound, half-panicking. She dropped the cloth that she was holding and replaced it with a nearby dagger. "W-who's there?"

"It is I, Galahad." he answered carefully. "Do not worry, Lourdes. The camp is safe now."

Lourdes let out a sigh of relief, though her heart continued to beat quickly. She slowly placed her shirt back on before pushing the flap of her tent aside. Instantly, her eyes met Galahad's, and she did not miss the concern in his expression.

"I am glad to see that you are alright?" Galahad meant for this to be a statement, but it came out more of as a question. "I heard about what happened, and..."

"My wound is not deep." Lourdes breathed out, moving back to let Galahad inside. She took a seat in the corner on a feathered pillow, placing her chin on her knees.

Galahad stood in front of her, eyeing her closely. He noticed how her hands were trembling, even as she fought hard to keep them steady. He sat beside her, though keeping his distance, and slowly reached out for her hands. He heard her sob, but she didn't recoil as he finally took her hands in his. They stayed like this for many moments before Galahad spoke.

"Do not let the guilt kill you." he finally said, almost in a whisper. "You have to fight it. All of us did. All of us are."

Lourdes slowly looked up at him, tightening her grip on his hands. "I can still see his face. I can still feel the blood. All over me..."

Galahad tried his best to quiet her, taking her in an embrace. "The pain will subside, Lourdes. It will subside."

Lourdes rested her head on Galahad's unarmoured chest, feeling safe and comforted. She breathed out shakily as he examined her wound. He was thankful that the bleeding had stopped. Turning his attention back to her countenance, he noticed that she had dozed off, undoubtedly fatigued from the day. Laying her down softly on the floor, he took one last look at her before leaving her tent.

"Galahad!" he immediately heard the sound of Bors' booming voice. "Lad, Arthur requests a meeting with all of us. He's got meh scoutin' all of ye."

Galahad nodded in answer, joining Bors at his side. His gaze was distant, barely noticing the quizzical expression that Bors was giving him.

"So..." Bors began, clearing his throat. He pointed to the rightmost encampment. "...I thought yer tent was over there?"

Galahad finally looked up at his voice, furrowing his brows. "It is."

"Accidentally slipped into the wrong one?"

Giving out a sigh, Galahad turned to the grinning Bors. "I was just...Oh, why am I even bothering explaining myself to you?"

Bors let out a hearty laugh, probably the first laugh that has been heard all night. He patted Galahad lightly on the back. "I think you need to explain it to yerself before explainin' it to meh."

t t t

Lourdes awoke with a start. She noticed that she was alone in the tent. For a few moments, she sat quietly, barely breathing, as she listened for any sounds around her.

_Lourdes_.

She turned from side to side wildly, hearing the faint sound of her name being called. Feeling for the dagger near her feet, she gripped it tightly, looking for shadows outside her tent.

_Come outside. I will not hurt you_.

She continued to hear the faint voice. Although frightened, she felt...trust. What was happening? Who was calling her?

Feeling as though she was out of her mind and completely unable to control her actions, she stepped out of her tent. She could still see villagers and soldiers around fires and coming in and out of their tents, but suddenly she felt as though she was alone. The sounds around her grew more faint as her surroundings became blurry. She tried to steady herself and looked around her.

Lourdes jumped back as she saw a mysterious figure at the edge of the woods. He heart lept as the shadowy figure beckoned to her, but she became even more frightened as her feet began to walk to the figure involuntarily.

_Do not scream, Lourdes. I am a friend._

****She gripped the dagger in her hand more tightly as she finally stopped walking. She was only on the outskirts of the camp and could still see the others, but fear coursed through her body. Her curiosity also mounted, for not only did she feel..._safe_...she felt as though she knew the figure that was coming towards her.

"You have truly grown since I last saw you." a voice began, stepping out of the shadows.

Lourdes gasped as she saw an old man, blue marks painted on his face, staff at hand. He wore ragged clothes, his footing shaky as he walked down the rocky hill.

"W-who are you?" Lourdes managed to croak out as she continued to observe the man. He did likewise.

"You would not have rememebered me." he continued, this time even smiling. "I am Merlin."

"Merlin?" Lourdes repeated, wide-eyed. "The leader of the Woads?"

He simply nodded in reply, walking a bit closer to her. He guided himself with the long, wooden staff, his footsteps barely making any noise in the fallen snow.

"W-what do you...what do you want with me?"

"My girl, simply to see you again." he began walking towards her again. Lourdes surprisingly didn't recoil and even walked towards him. "Lolita and Ernesto have raised a fine daughter."

Lourdes caught her breath as she looked at Merlin in bewilderment. "H-how...how do you know..."

"Come." Merlin held out a hand to her. "There is much that you need to know."

t t t

There was very little room to move around Arthur's tent as all of the knights finally gathered. They rested on the ground in a circle, with a lone candle flickering in the middle of them. Their silhouettes move behind them, eerily illustrating the knights' dark emotions.

"Knights, we shall not take this attack lightly." Arthur began, looking at each and every one of them. "If our suspicions are proven true - if the Roman guards were the ones who had attacked us..."

"If they _were_ Roman guards, then they're obviously not liking our taking of the Pope's godson." Gawain concluded, taking a bite of an apple.

"But how could that be if they were the ones that assigned us on this bloody mission?" Dagonet retorted, hand in the air. "I'll kill every single one of those bastards if they try to take my freedom away from me!"

Arthur sighed heavily, placing a silencing hand in the air. "We are not sure of who actually attacked us. They may have been Saxons only dressed as Roman guards, or even Woads in disguise. Even the ones who were killed could not be identified for sure as any of them."

"Whoever they may be, we musn't trust anyone who we are travelling with." said Galahad with conviction. "Guard or not, they could be the enemy."

There was a consensus among the knights as each muttered their agreement.

Bors cleared his throat, placing a hand in the air. "There was another thing I was meaning to speak with all of ye about." All of the knights turned in his direction and nodded for him to continue, "That girl that is travelling with us...Lourdes. The one with the black hair and olive skin..."

Lancelot looked at Galahad, then Arthur. They returned his gaze before Bors claimed their attention once more.

"Well, it's obvious that she's not from this island." Bors continued, waving his hand in a circular fashion. "I've seen nobody that looks like her here."

Lancelot shifted uncomfortably in his seat, squinting his eyes. "What are you getting at, Bors?"

"I'm just sayin'," he shrugged slowly, "don't you wonder where she's really from? She could even have some Saxon blood in her..."

"She does _not_ share blood with those monsters!" Galahad bursted out, taking the knights by surprise. "She may not be from this island, but she could never..."

"She's not of Saxon blood." Tristan interjected, gaining everyone else's attention as the quiet knight spoke. "She is a rare sight for most of you, but I have seen her people during my time in Sarmatia." The overwhelming silence was prodding enough for Tristan to continue. "She comes from a land east of Sarmatia. Well, her parents did, I am guessing. Tis a land a long way from here, and tis quite a mystery as to how she has come to the shores of Briton."

"Lancelot, Galahad." Arthur began eyeing the two knights. "You have spoken much with Lourdes, even more than I have. Has she said anything to you both about her origins?"

The two looked at each other before turning their attention to the others.

"No, she hasn't." Galahad replied first, eyes slowly drifting to Lancelot.

"Not that I can remember." followed Lancelot, meeting Galahad's prying eyes briefly.

"Now I am curious." Gawain shook his head. "Tis not good when I'm curious."

Arthur stood, taking another look at his knights. "We shall not press the matter as of this moment. For now, we need to finish the task at hand and gain our freedom."

t t t

Lourdes followed Merlin to a clearing, sitting upon rocks beside a small river. She remained quiet, looking pensively at the ground, trying to make sense out of what she had heard. Her parents were...Woads?

"After your village was evacuated, your parents came to find me." Merlin began, walking to her side. "They told me everything that had happened to you, and your decision to follow Sir Arthur and his knights."

"But...how..."

"Dear girl, what I'm about to tell you will change the circumstances of your life." the Woad continued cryptically. "For good or bad, I am not sure. It is up to you what you make of it."

Lourdes merely nodded, unable to speak. She kept her eyes on the old Woad, keeping her cloak close to her body. Her heart pounded insanely, for she both feared and welcomed what Merlin had to tell her.

"You are old enough to know that Lolita and Ernesto are not your real mother and father. Your hair, your skin colour, your features...they are neither Briton nor Woad." Merlin paused, using his index finger to tilt Lourdes' face upwards. "I know you have been searching for your origin ever since you could remember, but you have to understand that it was best that information be kept a secret from you until you were ready."

"Merlin, please..."

"You are a maiden of the East, Lourdes, from a land far more eastern than Sarmatia. You were given to me as an infant."

Lourdes could barely breathe. Dropping to the snowy ground, she used her arms to keep her steady. "What does this all mean?"

"Your real father and mother gave you to me so that you could escape the turmoil in your lands. A bitter civil war plagued Shino, one that lasted for almost 15 years. It was a war that began as a feud within your family."

"And...m-my real parents?"

"I have not heard from the King or Queen of Shino ever since they gave you to me."

Lourdes' eyes grew even wider. "W-what? Does that mean..."

"You are royalty, Lourdes." finished Merlin, placing a hand on Lourdes' shoulder. "You are the heir to the Shinodian throne."

She continued to look at Merlin in disbelief, trying her hardest to convince herself that these were all lies. Her? A princess of Shino?

Merlin gave her a few moments, then continued, "I assigned you to Lolita's and Ernesto's charge when the Saxons began their incursions into our lands. I had to lead our people, and I did not want to put you in anymore danger. Lolita and Ernesto lived peacefully and quietly, not revealing that they were Woads to anyone. But I have been looking after you as well."

"But you and Arthur and his knights...you are enemies! How can I ever believe this to be true?" she cried eratically, moving away from him. "This could be some sort of trap!"

Merlin looked at her, his face as cold as stone. "If there is no birthmark on your left arm, right above that cut of yours, I believe, then I am speaking lies."

Tears began streaking down Lourdes' eyes. A part of her did not want to believe any of this. Merlin's tale seemed so farfetched, yet she could not deny that she believed it.

"If...if this is all so," Lourdes began slowly, taking deep breaths. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Hide." Merlin said quickly. "The Saxons know that the daughter of the King and Queen of Shino was sent to Briton. If they see you, they will kill you and everyone with you. They are coming closer and closer to your group, and more will come from across the sea to invade if this war is not won. They have set their sights on your lands as well, Lourdes. They began to attack while the civil war was in full force, taking advantage of the weaknesses of both sides. They will not stop until they reign over all the lands there is to reign!"

"I...I cannot just simply _hide_, Merlin!" she cried helplessly. "I must do something to...to help...my land, my_...people_."

Merlin looked up at the sound of crunching snow behind them. He began quickly, "For now, you must stay with Arthur and his knights. Arthur and I have come to an understanding. The Woads will now be his ally."

"But...the Saxons..."

Merlin shook his head. "They will show you no mercy. They know that once the royal bloodline has been annihilated, the people have no choice but to subdue to a new ruler - foreign or not."

"Lourdes? Lourdes?" a voice called out in the distance, interrupting the conversation.

Both Merlin and Lourdes looked toward the sound, the footsteps coming closer.

"I must go." Merlin took Lourdes' face in his hands. "I will be watching over you, Lourdes."

"Lourdes!"

Swirling around, she caught the sight of Galahad's silhouette.

"What are you doing here?" he began, walking to her and placing his hands on her shoulders. "I was worried when I did not find you in your tent..."

Lourdes turned from him and looked around for any sign of Merlin.

But the Woad was gone.

"What is the matter?" Galahad questioned, placing a hand on her cheek as he turned her face to his. "Lourdes, are you alright?"

Lourdes was breathing heavily with tears streaming down her face. "Galahad, I have...I don't know how, but..."

"You need to rest, milady." Galahad said softly, eyes observing her. "It has been a hard day for you."

Lourdes looked up at his countenance, searching his eyes in the moonlight. His gaze was soft and questioning, but it also had a tint of...what was it? Confusion?

Steadying her shaking hand, Lourdes brought it up to Galahad's cheek, feeling the roughness of his beard but the softness of his skin. She gave him a small smile and tilted her head to his, but it slowly disappeared when he frowned, pulled away, and placed her hand down from his face. Lourdes was stung by this, but her confusion did not show on her countenance.

Galahad finally broke the awkward silence. "I shall walk you back to your tent."

He turned away from her and waited until she walked in front of him. Lourdes stared at the back of his head for a few moments, but when he would not turn to look at her, she walked quickly back to her tent, not bothering to look back.


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

The day's events replayed in Lourdes' mind. As fatigued as her body was, her mind would not let her have peace. Her first kill. Her origins revealed. And Galahad...

So much she didn't understand. So much pain. So much confusion. She felt as though she could take no more. What was she to do? Her life had changed tremendously, her fate becoming unraveled before her very eyes. What path was she to take? What was she to do amongst all the war, violence and hatred? She knew that she was surrounded by knights, by fellow villagers.

But for once in her life, she felt completely alone.

Crawling from her makeshift bed, she exited her tent once more, feeling so cold, confined. She made her way towards the fire in the middle of the encampment, still burning brightly, viciously. Wrapping her cloak even more tightly around her, she took a seat beside the flames.

"I see I am not the only one who's having a sleepless night."

Lancelot appeared from the shadows, taking a seat beside Lourdes. She noticed that he was wearing only his breeches and a linen shirt under his cloak. He rested his arm on his knee as the two kept their eyes on the crackling fire.

"How do you do it, Lancelot?"

Lancelot's gaze finally turned to Lourdes. "What?"

"Be a knight." she stated simply, hugging her knees closer to her. "Killing left and right, knowing that every day may be your last..."

"It is my duty." Lancelot replied, then, with a tone of disgust, "If it were not for this last mission, I would have been a free man. I would have gone back to Sarmatia, taken a wife and started a family. Fifteen years of this life, and it was supposed to end that night."

Lourdes frowned, feeling guilty for bringing up a sore subject. "I am sorry, Lancelot, I did not mean to..."

"It is alright. All of the knights here are in the same predicament."

"Even Arthur?"

"Yes. He bears guilt for taking this mission and placing it upon all of our shoulders."

Lourdes placed a comforting hand on Lancelot's shoulder. "Take comfort in the fact that your journey is almost finished, but mine has only begun."

Lancelot looked at her questioningly, furrowing his brows. "W-what do you mean?"

"My life changed today. Tremendously." she answered, unable to keep his gaze. "I know who I am. I am a -"

"You are _not_ a murderer." Lancelot finished sharply, clearly mistaking Lourdes' meaning.

Lourdes shook her head quickly, "No, that is not all of it."

"Milady, of what do you speak of?"

Looking around cautiously around them, Lourdes decided not to take any chances. Standing up, she held an outstretched hand to Lancelot. He took it without saying a word, and she led him to her tent. Lancelot stopped at the entrance, but Lourdes beckoned for him to follow her. He hesitated for a moment, but finally stepped inside.

Lourdes placed her cloak on the ground, sitting down once again on her makeshift bed. Lighting a candle, she could see Lancelot looking a bit nervous as he sat down across from her. Neither of them spoke for a few moments as Lourdes finally realized the intimacy of their situation.

"I...I feared for you today." Lancelot finally began, clearing his throat in the process. "The thought of me not being able to protect you..."

"...is a blow to your knightly pride?" Lourdes finished with a smirk, raising an eyebrow. "Do not worry, milord, your pride is in tact."

Lancelot managed a rueful grin. "As disagreeable as you may be, it might surprise you to know that I actually do care about whether you live or not. If you died, who else am I to argue with?"

"Yourself?"

"That wouldn't be much fun, now would it?"

The laughter died down, and once again both began to feel their woes. Lourdes looked up at the knight, kneeling forward to take his hand in hers.

"I must leave, Lancelot." she whispered, almost inaudibly. The gravity of her dilemma finally took hold of her conscience. "I place everyone in grave danger."

"I do not understand..." Lancelot placed a hand on the side of her face. "If you leave, you are only placing _yourself_ in danger. What could the Saxons want with only you?"

Lourdes opened her mouth in answer when Lancelot continued, "Arthur will not have it," he looked away briefly from her, "and I will not either."

Sighing, Lourdes closed her eyes. "Lancelot, if I speak more of my predicament, I will only cause you more worry. Things are better left as they are. You must trust me."

"I will certainly _not_ leave you to fend for yourself, not with the Saxons so close to our tails. You have no idea where your family is, either."

Lourdes wanted to speak again, but held her tongue as she realized that Lancelot was right. Merlin had not spoken about her adopted parents' whereabouts, and with the war at hand, she would not last a night by her lonesome.

"It is folly to set out on your own, Lourdes, for whatever reason." Lancelot heaved a sigh, searching Lourdes' eyes. He was confused as to her reasoning for thinking such things. "If you are inclined to do so, speak with Arthur. You know he will have your full confidence."

Almost immediately, Lourdes shook her head. "I do not want to burden him - or any of you and the other knights, for that matter - with my news."

"I fear it's too late for that." replied Lancelot with a tint of sarcasm. He tilted his head playfully to the side. "Now lady, if you would be so kind as to tell me the reasoning behind all of this, say it now, for I am beginning to think you had other reasons for bringing me here."

Lourdes' jaw dropped, first in surprise, then in offense. "Fie on you, sir, for thinking so ill of me and my virtue! If only you had any idea..."

Amused, Lancelot sat beside her, smirking. "You are too easy to rile."

"And you, sir, must learn not to purposely offend ladies."

"Whyever not?"

"Because it's rude, disrespectful and..."

Lancelot brought his face closer to Lourdes' slowly, making her tense. "And?"

Looking away from him, Lourdes shrugged. "I do not know. I do not know anything anymore, milord. I feel as though I've been shown my path, yet I do not know how to travel through it."

Ever so slowly, Lancelot raised his hand, placing it directly upon Lourdes' heart.

"What does this tell you?" he said in a mere whisper, looking deeply into her eyes. Lourdes stopped for a moment, sifting through her jumbled emotions and swirling thoughts.

"It tells me to...find the truth and...reclaim what is mine." she replied slowly, taking Lancelot's hand in hers. "And that if you place your hand a little lower, I might just have to..."

"I apologize, my hand was slipping, and..."

"I'm sure it was."

Clearing his throat quickly, Lancelot stood, bending his neck a little before his head touched the top of the tent. "We shall travel all day tomorrow, so it is best that you rest and that you momentarily forget what plagues your mind." He made his way to the front of the tent, and turning, he said, "In the evening, we will stop by a little village for more supplies and rest."

Lourdes gave him an amused grin before nodding. "Good night, Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot gave her the same expression. "Good night, Lady Lourdes."

t t t

By some miracle, Lourdes managed to sleep for a few hours that night. From the moment she woke, memories of the previous day's revelations and situations flooded into her memory. So much for momentarily forgetting what plagued her mind! It was impossible, really, when Lourdes felt so useless and powerless at the same time; when she knew that she had no army under her command to fight back the Saxon invaders, to return her to her homeland and rightful place as a princess.

Immediately after she exited her shelter and began to pack her belongings, she spotted Arthur approaching Galahad, who was preparing his white stallion. Arthur seemed to approach him with great caution, his face revealing sorrow. Galahad smiled at his arrival, patting his horse before turning his full attention to Arthur. Their voices were inaudible to Lourdes, but Galahad's expression made Lourdes' heart ache.

Arthur placed his hand on Galahad's shoulder as the young knight bowed his head to the ground. His eyes were on fire, and he was heavily breathing. He swiftly turned his attention back to Arthur. Galahad said a few words to his captain before he mounted his horse and galloped away. Arthur called after him, but Galahad did not turn back.

It was then that Lourdes ran to Arthur's side, her eyes filled with concern and question.

"Sir Arthur!" she called out, taking the side of his arm. "What is the matter with Galahad? Why has he..."

Arthur exhaled deeply. "Lady Lourdes, I fear that Galahad will not be himself for a few days. He will need his time to be alone, and..."

"I do not understand..."

"You must not worry." Arthur placed a hand on Loudes' head. "We need to begin our journey again. Sir Galahad will surely follow us when he feels that he can."

With a forced smile, Arthur returned to his tent. Lourdes looked at the direction where Galahad had disappeared to. For the weeks that she had known him, she had never seen him behave so erratically. What could Arthur have told him that could make him run off so quickly?

The trek to the village of Staffordshire had a solemn air to it. Arthur and all of his knights seemed to be filled with sorrow and only spoke when it was necessary. Even after four hours, Galahad still did not appear, his belongings packed inside the wagon. Lourdes could not help but worry, constantly looking around her in search of the knight.

Suddenly, she was pulled of her horse and dragged to the ground. She blinked twice, feeling the touch of a blade on her neck. She didn't dare speak. Swords unsheathed around her, and the entire convoy halted.

"I have the girl!" Lourdes looked up at the sound of the voice, seeing that it was the Bishop Marius. He held her steady as she tried to squirm from his grasp. He turned swiftly to his officers. "Kill them!"

Before his soldiers could advance at Arthur and his knights, a sword ripped through the Bishop's body, protruding only mere inches away from Lourdes. She winced as the dagger in the Bishop's hand cut her slightly as his limp body fell slowly to the ground.

The Bishop's soldiers stopped their attack on Dagonet, turning to see Arthur and Lancelot approaching.

"You have a choice," Arthur warned, holding his sword up, "You help, or you die."

The chief commander looked around, seeing that even if they did outnumber the knights, they would not be able to win the battle. "Put down your weapons!" he commanded quickly. "Do it now!"

The soldiers did as they were told, their swords clanging together as they hit the ground. Arthur nodded to Jols, their servant, who proceeded to pick up their weapons. Lourdes held on to her wound, thankful that the cut was merely a scratch. She walked away from the body of the dead Bishop, breathing heavily. Lancelot strode towards her, but before either of them could speak, Gawain and Tristan galloped to the group with haste.

It was then that Tristan dropped a bow at Arthur's feet. "They're close. We have no time."

Taking note of the danger, Arthur gave him a curt nod. "You ride ahead."

With a kick of his horse, Tristan was gone as stealthily as he had arrived.

"Let me see your wound."

Lourdes then turned to Lancelot, who took her hand away from her neck, closely eyeing the cut.

He gave her a smirk. "I think you'll live." Pulling the sword from the Bishop's body, he wiped the blade clean, sheathing one of his twin swords on his belt.

"If you save me again, I think I shall die from hurt pride." Lourdes said softly, clearing her throat.

Lancelot understood this as her way of thanking him and grinned impishly. "It is my duty to save damsels in distress."

Bors stopped beside them, holding the reigns of Lourdes' horse. "The men always seem to pick on ye, lass." he chuckled, patting Lancelot on the back. "And it seems like this lad is never too far behind to save ye."

Lourdes almost blushed at this, picking up the suggestive meaning in Bors' voice. Lancelot only laughed, his eyes twinkling has he looked at Lourdes.


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Alehouse!"

A cheer emerged from the fatigued convoy as they finally reached the village of Staffordshire. Bors was the first to spot a tavern, his horse trotting to its stables. The rest of the travellers rested their belongings on a small clearing just outside of the cluster of houses.

The travellers all followed Bors to the large tavern, taking in the jovial atmosphere. It was a welcome change from the fatigue, fear and feeling of impending doom upon them. As the weary travellers began to make themselves comfortable, the Saxons were almost forgotten.

Lancelot joined Lourdes, Gawain and Dagonet at a table adjacent to the bar, bringing them all cups of ale. Lancelot raised his glass as he sat. "To us."

A chorus of "ayes" and "hear hears" rang through the group as they all took gulps of the warming liquid. Lourdes closed her eyes at the feeling, waiting for the numbing sensation to take hold of her.

"A dagger game, milady?" She slowly looked up at Lancelot's smiling face, handing her his dagger. She followed his eyes to a circular, wooden board attached to the wall, painted with different colours. "Aim for the red middle mark." Lancelot instructed as he positioned himself in front of the board. With a swift throw, he let go of the dagger, which landed just outside of the red mark.

He motioned for Lourdes to take her turn. She didn't want to admit it to the knight, but she had never done this before! Even after all her training, he had never learned how to throw a dagger.

Lourdes cleared her throat, concentrating as she held up her arm. She bit her lip as she threw the dagger...

...which landed with a clunk on the floor.

Lancelot burst out laughing, doubling over. Lourdes shot him a look, before picking the dagger up once more and repositioning herself at the throwing point. She threw once more.

This time, the dagger just nicked the edge of the board. At least the dagger struck the board and stayed there!

Groaning, Lourdes turned to Lancelot, who was trying his hardest not to laugh out loud. She pushed him lightly in annoyance. Lancelot pulled the dagger out from the wall and handed it to her.

"Let me try something." he smiled, standing behind her. Placing his hands on her eyes, he whispered in her ear. "Now, throw straight, unless you want to hit that bartender right in his eye."

"Lancelot, what are you..."

"Trust me. Now throw."

She bit her lip in nervousness. Hesitating for only another moment, Lourdes finally threw the dagger. As Lancelot burst out in joy and retrieved his hands, Lourdes opened her eyes.

She had hit the red mark, right in the middle!

Lourdes turned around to face Lancelot, her eyes wide.

"H-how...how did I do that!" she exclaimed, laughing.

"You've got a great teacher." stated Lancelot, holding his chin up in mock pride as he placed his hands on his hips.

Lourdes giggled, pushing his chest lightly. Lancelot rested his hands on Lourdes' waist, his laughter dying down to a smile. Lourdes suddenly felt herself blush, noticing the way Lancelot's eyes seemed to pry into hers.

A light thud both made the two turn, seeing that another dagger had landed right on the tip of the hilt of Lourdes' dagger. They searched for the origin of the blade, seeing Galahad standing a few meters from them. The two looked worriedly at each other before looking at the knight, who stalked away from the group and stopped at the bar.

"I shall be back." Lancelot murmured to Lourdes before slowly walking to Galahad's side. Lourdes walked back to the table, where both Gawain and Dagonet were eyeing Galahad and Lancelot's conversation. The tavern was noisy, and Lourdes strained to hear their conversation.

"Finally you have returned."

"I wouldn't have been here if I didn't return to the encampment to find all of my belongings missing."

"Galahad, what has happened is..."

"Do not start, Lancelot. I do not need nor want to hear it."

"You must realize that..."

"I will find and kill whoever did this."

Lancelot only looked at Galahad as the knight placed his cup of ale forcefully on the counter. Taking a deep breath, Galahad stood, turned, then walked out of the tavern, leaving Lancelot to his thoughts. Without a moment of hesitation, Lourdes quickly followed the irate knight, pushing through the crowd as she made her way towards the exit of the tavern.

"Galahad!" she promptly called out, searching for him left and right in the dim moonlight. Music and laughter could still be heard from inside the tavern, somewhat drowning out her voice. She tried once more. "Galahad!"

That was when Lourdes heard the whining of a horse, its trotting footsteps sounding further from the tavern stables. She looked up to see Galahad, riding to their nearby encampment, no doubt about to 'reclaim' his belongings.

As fast as she could, Lourdes ran after him, holding up the hem of her dress. She stopped to catch her breath just as Galahad dismounted, leading his horse to a nearby tent.

"Galahad..." she called more softly, finally gaining his attention.

The knight stopped in his tracks and slowly turned his head to her. "Go away."

Lourdes' countenance showed hurt and confusion, unable to fathom that Galahad could ever be so cold. "W-what is..."

"I said...go away."

Gathering all her courage, Lourdes kept her chin up, striding to stand in front of the knight.

"I am not leaving until I am assured that you are alright." she stated, keeping her face firm as she met his eyes. "When you ran off earlier, I..."

"Tell me," he suddenly loomed over her, eyes burning, "what do you know of Shino?"

Lourdes lost her composure, her eyes growing wide. Galahad walked closer to her, a murderous expression on his face.

"Answer me, woman!" he yelled, startling Lourdes to her core.

Lourdes lost all courage and could not keep eye-contact with him any longer. "I-I..."

He roughly took the sides of her arms, shaking her to face him. "Are you Shinodian!" his tone did not soften. Rather, it only became even angrier.

Poor Lourdes did not know whether she should reveal her true identity to him or not, but she meekly nodded her head. "I...I am."

Galahad quickly pushed her away and screamed in anger. He paced a few steps in front of her, as if not knowing what to do.

"What does it matter?" Lourdes cried out, pain lining her voice. "Why are you acting like so?"

She found Galahad pointing an accusing finger at her before he began bitingly. "It was _your_ people that killed my family. _Your_ raiders that burned my entire village, leaving nobody alive!"

"What?" Taking in the news at hand, Lourdes began to cry, reaching out for him. "N-no, there must be some mistake! Galahad, please listen to me..."

Tears lined the sides of Galahad's face as he lost all his temper. He yelled in anguish before taking off his armour and smashing it to the ground. He ran his hands through his face, trying his best to regain his composure.

"Do not speak of what you do not know of!" he yelled, running his hands through his hair. "_Your_ kind was seen by Roman soldiers galloping swiftly on the road that leads to my village, fleeing the scene."

Then, it was Lourdes' turn to be angry. "How _dare_ you speak so condescendingly of my peoples!" she cried, striding closer to Galahad, facing him. "How _dare_ you blame them after hearing only what other Roman soldiers have said! Were my peopels seen killing anyone, burning anything? Do you base your blame on circumstantial evidence, with no solid proof!"

Galahad was breathing heavily, taking it all in. He did not respond.

"You speak so badly of my people," Lourdes' voice was shaking, and she tried to steady it, "and yet you have no clue what they have truly suffered, what they are currently suffering!" She grabbed the front of Galahad's tunic, holding it tightly as he looked away from her. "And how small-minded are you to generalize what a few have supposedly done? Do you look upon me now as a murderer? Do you also blame me for what has happened?"

With a grunt, Galahad pushed her away, mounting his horse. He kicked its side, sending him off into the dark distance. Lourdes was left there, standing, as tears streamed down her face.

t t t

"Galahad returned a few hours ago."

"Did he? Where had he run off to now?"  
"Nobody had seen him since the tavern."

"It's probably best that he keeps to himself for now."

Lourdes tossed and turned in her tent, hearing the voices of Gawain and Dagonet. She tried to hold back the tears threatening to fall from her eyes once more. She still could not believe what had transpired between she and Galahad earlier. Out of all the knights that she had come across, she would not have thought that Galahad would be capable of such acts, such accusations. She felt for his pain, but a part of her carried resentment towards the knight.

"Wait, I think that is him right over there."

"Should we speak with him?"

"Unless we desire to be met by his sword, I think nay."

"He's gone straight to his tent. I guess we'll leave this conversation for the morning."

Lourdes then heard shuffling as Gawain and Dagonet returned to their own tents. The encampment became quieter and quieter as the travellers were claimed by fatigued. Before Lourdes was about to doze off to sleep, she heard the sound of faint voices.

"Dear Sir, what has become of you?" a woman giggled as the footsteps came closer and closer.

"I like to put my hands to good use."

More giggling.

Lourdes immediately recognized the slurring voice to be Lancelot's. She pulled the covers from her body and stuck her head out of her tent. She saw the knight barely able to walk on his own two feet and a woman, a waitress from the tavern that she had seen earlier, wandering aimlessly around the campsite.

"Now...to find where my tent is?" Lancelot said in more of a question, hiccuping as he placed a thoughtful finger on his chin.

"You actually expect me to know?" the waitress wrapped her arms around Lancelot's chest. "Do we really need a tent, my love?"

Lourdes squinted her eyes, clearing her throat. Lancelot barely noticed the noise, eyes still searching for his tent, but the woman looked around, trying to find the noise's origin.

"Over here." Lourdes said flatly, waving her arms lazily. "Now, if you don't mind, I think it is time for the jovial times to end. We need our sleep, you know."

The woman ignored her comment, placing her free hand on her hip. "Do you know where milord's tent is? We do want to find it."

"Unfortunately, I burnt it down this morning." yawning, Lourdes stood from her tent, walking towards the pair devoid of her cloak.

"Lourdes? Lourdes, is that you?" Lancelot then called out, blindly reaching for her. "Ah, it _is_ my wonderful jewel!"

Lourdes rolled her eyes at this, taking Lancelot's right arm and placing it around her back. The waitress gave her a look of annoyance before stopping and taking Lancelot's arm.

"If you do not mind, _miss_, Sir Lancelot and I would like our time alone."

"Granted." Lourdes shot daggers at her before waving her hand dismissively. "Now run along and spend your alone time back in your home. I shall take this drunken knight from you now, thank you."

"I dare say, you have the nerve..."

"I have more than nerve, wench." spat Lourdes unflinchingly, tilting her head at the visibly annoyed woman. "If you cannot see that Sir Lancelot is in _no_ condition to do...whatever you planned to do...then you must have air for brains."

The woman pouted and crossed her arms, resembling a five-year-old child. "You only want him for yourself, you who-"

"Ah, complete that sentence and you shall have more than a black eye to tend to tomorrow." threatened Lourdes, her face changing to anger then disgust. "And _if_ I want my way with a man, rest assured, he would be _sober_ and _fully aware_ of his actions."

With this, the woman stomped off, leaving the almost sleeping Lancelot on, literally, Lourdes' shoulders.

"C'mon, just a few more steps." grunting, Lourdes used all her strength to bring the mumbling oaf to his tent. Just as they entered, she tripped on his sac. Cursing, she felt herself lose her balance, with Lancelot following her to the ground. She braced herself as the knight fell on top of her with a grunt.

"Lancelot! Off, sir!" Lourdes struggled with all her might to push the knight from her. "I can barely breathe with you on top of me!"

"Oh, do not pretend that you do not like it." Lancelot sounded, still slurring his words a little as his lips pulled to a smile. "Your little speech outside was simply hilarious. I do wish to see you act so protective over me again."

"P-protective? Over _you_?" Lourdes gave out a short laugh, patting his head. "The ale has _truly_ gotten to your head, dear sir."

Lancelot blinked twice, propping himself up on his two hands, one arm on either side of Lourdes' body. "I'm fine now. I think."

"I'm glad." Lourdes gave him a mock smile. "Now, when do you plan to get off of me? Sometime soon, I hope?"

"I kind of like this position." he shrugged gave her a childish grin, lowering his face closer to hers. "Don't you?"

"I..." Lourdes stopped what she was saying as she felt Lancelot's lips graze the side of her neck. His breaths were warm and deep, his beard tickling the side of her face.

"Stay with me." he whispered in her ear, running his fingers through her hair. He looked over her once more, then smiled.

"I see." Offended, Lourdes pushed him back, sitting up. "Just because your little waitress called it a night, you see the need of finding a replacement?"

"If I do remember correctly - which I do - you scared my waitress away with your little speech." Lancelot raised an eyebrow, meaning to rile her. "Hence, I do find it fitting to find a replacement."

Lourdes shoved Lancelot once more, causing him to chuckle loudly. Lancelot took the sides of her arms lightly, and in the dim light, their eyes met. "I was merely jesting, milady, no need to take offence."

"Well, I find your jokes crude and...unchivalrous!" Lourdes cried out, pulling from his grip. Her boiling anger rose. "If you only think of me as a cheap whore, then..."

"That is not what I think of you." Suddenly, Lancelot grew serious, his dark eyes looking at Lourdes' alternatively. "In truth, I think so much more of you."

Lourdes was not convinced, squinting her eyes. "I suppose this is part of your speech as well? Your loose tongue will not affect me, sir."

"This is no speech." Lancelot exhaled deeply, suddenly looking a bit nervous. "Tis the truth."

Lourdes tore away from his strong gaze. Was it just the ale speaking? Or was the knight actually admitting the truth?

Lancelot cleared his throat, trying to change the subject. "But milady, I do thank you for preventing something I would have eventually regretted. The power of the ale had subdued me for a while there."

"The ale's power is to reveal the subconscious." replied Lourdes knowingly, regaining her calm disposition. "Maybe tis subtly saying that it is time to take a wife and finally settle down, away from the confines of being a knight, away from the gruesome nature of war."

Lancelot heaved out a sigh, using his elbows to prop himself up as he laid beside Lourdes. "I do feel that way. Very much."

Lourdes placed a comforting hand on the side of his arm. "You almost have that freedom, Lancelot."

"Almost." Lancelot turned to her with a small smile. Reaching out, he took her hand to his mouth and kissed it gently. Without warning, Lourdes leaned forward, bestowing a slow kiss upon his cheek. It was Lancelot's turn to be stunned, his body stiffening at her lips' touch. Lourdes held her face close to Lancelot's, as if frozen, surprised at her own actions. Lancelot slowly smiled, cupping her face in his hands. Without hesitation, he took her lips in his, not gentle, not forceful, enjoying the sensation that it gave him. Lourdes tasted a tint of ale in his breath, but that was all but forgotten as his tongue entered her mouth, teasing her own. She gasped as she felt his hand creeping up her leg to rest at her thigh. Lancelot did not halt the assault on her senses, his kiss deepening as every moment passed by.

As Lourdes tilted her head back automatically, Lancelot turned his attention to her neck, his lips trailing lower, gently licking, biting. Lourdes bit her lip in pleasure, never having experienced such sensations in her lifetime. The only contact with men that she had had, really, was while practicing the art of war and on the battlefield! She had never thought that _this_ type of contact with men would be so...intoxicating. She had felt attraction to men, no doubt, but she had been so sheltered from such experiences by her parents and too occupied with other matters and tasks that men were always far from her mind.

Until now.

She ran her fingers through Lancelot's dark, curly hair, then traced the sides of his face, feeling his strong features. His presence was comforting, the heat from his body radiating. His hands traced the sides of her body, and even through her clothing, she felt the trail of fire emanating from his fingers. She moved under him, positioning herself so that they both would be more comfortable. Who knew that the man who she always bickered with and desperately sought to injure on numerous occasions would be the man that she would actually be so intimate with?

Lourdes would have been in a full state of euphoria if it wasn't for something that continued to plague her mind. She closed her eyes, trying to block out the thoughts - but it was of no use. There was a stabbing in her conscience, a flicker of memory passing through her. She cursed to herself, pulling Lancelot even closer to her, hoping that his presence would drive her thoughts away. It seemed like the more she fought it, the more prevalent it became.

_Galahad_.

Her eyes opened wide, remembering the flame in the knight's eyes, the pain in his cries. He was so hurt, so angry. And what was worse that he blamed _her_ people. She felt as though every time he would see her, look at her, he will be reminded about the accusations against Shinodians. She knew that she had to find out the truth, to put his conscience - and hers - at rest.

"What is the matter?"

Lancelot's concerned voice brought her back to reality. He looked down upon her, his hand gently trailing the side of her face. They kept their eyes on one another for a few moments until Lourdes broke his hold on her.

"I must bid you good night, Sir Lancelot." croaked Lourdes, slowly sitting up. "I am afraid my mind is not at peace."

Furrowing his brows in confusion, Lancelot helped her out of the tent. The passion in his eyes continued to flare, and Lourdes could see the mixed feelings that the knight felt. He did not speak. Smiling in half apology, half reassurance, Lourdes kissed him lightly on the cheek before returning to her tent. She looked up at the knight once more, smiling, before walking inside.

t t t

**A/N:** _And so ends my "teaser" for this story! So, **PLEASE** review and let me know what you think so far! How do you like the love triangle between Lourdes, Galahad and Lancelot? More importantly, WHO DO YOU THINK SHE SHOULD BE WITH:P (To tell you the truth, even I haven't decided yet!) I will keep writing more situations, dilemmas and of course, sweet scenes between them, and I guess whenever I run out of ideas, we'll find out! ) Don't worry, there's already more to come, and I will update soon!  
_


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N:** First of all, **THANK YOU SO MUCH** to those that reviewed! Your reviews were really appreciated, and it truly made me write more and more! I write as we speak, so never fear! There will be more to come shortly!

**_magical ex-auror hobbit._** :You know, your review was the only review I had for a while, and it was enough to keep me writing. YOU ROCK! Thank you for your kind words and opinion. I really appreciate it! I know what you mean, though, especially about Lancelot's character. Poor Galahad indeed! Let's hope it gets better for him and Lourdes as the story goes on, eh? It's funny, because I actually base my characters on real people, which makes it easier/funnier for me. Anyway, I hope you keep reading and enjoying it!

**_makedamnsure_**: First of all, thank you for reviewing and Taking Back Sunday rocks:P Don't you just love the characters of Lancelot and Galahad? This is one of the biggest reasons why I chose these two particular knights for this story - just so fun to play with! (And they look pretty similar as well, eh? You gotta love the dark, curly hair!) My vision for this story is basically a "tug-of-war" between Lancelot and Galahad when it comes to Lourdes. I hope it keeps the readers on their feet, cheering for and booing at each knight at different times. Persuasion is difficult, but oh-so-fun! King Arthur soap opera. I love it.

**_Lady of Trebond_**: Lancelot lover, eh? You'll just have to read and find out! (That was terrible of me, I apologize!)

t t t

**CHAPTER 8**

Once more, the travellers began on their journey. Lourdes rode close to the rear, right behind the wagon containing Guinevere, Alecto, his mother and other released prisoners. The villagers walked around her in almost a sleepwalk-like state, quite fatigued even after they had slept for many hours. The dreadful feeling that resonated within all of them only managed to drain their energy, a bleak vision of the future slowly breaking their spirits. Light snowfall began, and Lourdes promptly pulled the hood of her cloak on her head, breathing out. She had not spoken a word to either Galahad nor Lancelot since the previous night, and it somewhat made her wonder what both men now thought - and what they thought of her.

Lourdes looked up in front of her, just in time to catch Lancelot look back to observe her. She gave him a small smile before he quickly turned his attention to Arthur, who quietly conversed with him. Lourdes then turned her attention to Galahad, who was riding nearly at the back of the pack, his face as cold as stone. He did not speak with anyone, not even his fellow knights, and barely looked up, eyes distant. She sighed in sympathy, knowing how much anguish the knight was currently fighting through.

As Lourdes turned to her front once more, she noticed that they were entering a wide mountain range. Snow swirled mercilessly around them, but through the snowfall, she could now see what was ahead. The mountain peaks towered over them, so impending, so sublime. The wind howled continuously, as if screaming at the travellers to turn back. She then saw the wide pass that they were going through, in awe at the breadth of the valley.

...Only that it was not a valley.

Seeing that Arthur had halted his horse, the knights automatically broke from the sides of the travellers, taking their horses to the front of the group. They followed Arthur further away, horses galloping slowly, silently taking in the sight of the frozen lake. A sense of foreboding caught each of the knights as they turned to Arthur for guidance.

"Is there any other way?" asked Gawain, his eyes carefully eyeing the ground as his horse gingerly trotted along.

"No." Arthur said curtly, wholly understanding their predicament. He observed the path that they were to take, his heart becoming heavy at their only course of action.

"We have to cross the ice." stated Tristan without any sign of fear, pulling on the reigns of his horse. It was then that they all realized that there _was_ no turning back. With Saxon armies close behind, they had no time to find another route around the mountain.

Arthur turned and looked at his knights, his mind made. "Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them all to spread out."

With a tick of his tongue at his horse, Lancelot nodded and turned back, riding to the distressed travellers. He also rode with no fear, only caution, his countenance calm as he faced the group. "I need everyone out of the carriages." he commanded softly, nodding his head once. "Spread out and be careful of your steps."

Lourdes slowly dismounted her horse, careful not to slip and fall. She scanned the ice, seeing that she could make out the moving water below. Gulping, she took the reigns of her horse, carefully guiding it forward. It became nervous, its nose rubbing her back as if asking her to stop walking. Her steps were shaky, but she managed to keep her balance, placing a comforting hand on her horse as she softly murmured comforting words to it.

The other travellers took the same caution, anxiously looking below them. Nobody made any sudden movements as they dispersed throughout the area. Arthur led the way, moving from side to side as he judged the thickness of the ice below them.

Suddenly, a piercing cracking sounded below them. The convoy stopped, seeing the ice a few meters ahead begin to break. The horses were spooked, neighing as they kicked their front feet in the air. Those around the horses quickly reached out for the reigns, trying to calm the horses down, for one powerful blow to the ice by their hooves could mean their end. Lourdes tried to steady her own horse, patting it comfortingly. She was thankful that it was not as scared as the others.

Arthur held his hand up for everyone to halt.

It was then that everyone heard the low banging of drums in the distance, coming closer and closer to them. The knights stood their ground, eyeing one another, in a moment of strong resolve. Arthur turned to all of them, his countenance strong, fearless.

Lourdes walked to Guinevere's side as she hopped from the wagon. Lourdes placed a hand on the woman's arm. The two looked at each other briefly before turning their attentions to the knights.

"Knights..." Arthur began, gazing out into the distance.

"Well, I'm tired of runnin'." Bors grinned, taking his horse as he walked forward. He pointed to his behind. "These Saxons are so close behind, my ass is hurtin'."

"I never liked looking behind my shoulder anyway." Tristan firmly agreed, turning to Bors with a nod.

"It'll be a pleasure to put an end to this racket." Gawain nodded in compliance, much annoyance lining his voice.

They all turned to see Galahad moving forward, his countenance fierce and unwavering. "We can finally get a look at the bastards."

"Here." Dagonet stated, clenching his fists. "Now."

Lancelot remained silent, but tilted his head and shrugged in acquiesce.

Arthur nodded as a consensus was made. "Jols," he called out to the nearby servant, "take the horses."

The knights prepared for battle, each taking the weapons that they needed from their horses, the wagon and the numerous sacs that were carried by the villagers. Swords, bows and arrows of the like were taken from the horses and laid carefully on the ground in a row, ready to be easily taken when the battle had begun. Lourdes observed the movement, the decision in her mind now firm.

She would stay and fight.

"Go with the villagers."

Lourdes turned to see Lancelot, twisting his twin swords in his hands before sheathing them. He looked at her expectantly.

"W-what?" she asked more in surprise than a question. "Lancelot, I..."

"Go." he commanded once more, though more softly this time.

"No." Lourdes clenched her jaw, taking a bow and arrow from her sac that hung on her horse. "I shall stay and fight."

Lancelot was visibly upset, but tried his best to contain and conceal it. "Lourdes..." he warned, slowly walking over to her. He did not get far before Bors caught his attention.

"Lad, let's go." Bors patted him on the back, motioning to their fellow knights as they began to stand in formation.

"Guard, take her to the convoy." Lancelot commanded to a nearby soldier. He nodded at the order, taking Lourdes' upper arm firmly. She struggled to pull away from him, but the large man pulled her with him, taking her closer and closer to the group and further from the knights.

"Lancelot! No!" she cried as she watched him walk away, standing in line with the knights. "Lancelot!"

"Shh, c'mon, lass." another soldier called out to her, looking at her sympathetically. "Ye must let the knight do his duty. Yer presence will only distract him."

"You do not understand! I can fight!"

"That may be so, but I believe the young knight wants you here, safe."

Lourdes took the arm of the old soldier, eyes on fire. "Why will I flee when _they_ are risking their lives for us? Why _should_ I flee when I have every right to fight these murderous Saxons?" she looked at him pleadingly, then steadied her gaze. "I care for all of those knights back there. I cannot - I will not - abandon them."

With all the strength that was within her, she pushed away the guard who was holding her, grabbed a nearby bow and two quivers of arrows and ran, as fast as she could, to Arthur, Guinevere and his knights. When she stood in line with them, the eight looked at her incredulously, with Bors the only one who did not wear a surprised look on his face.

"Welcome, lassie." he snickered good-naturedly, slugging an arm around her. "I see you couldn't keep away from the fight."

Lourdes greeted him with a pat on his arm and a nod.

Bors smirked as he continued playfully, "Or couldn't you keep away from something else?"

Something caught at Lourdes' throat, and all she could do was push the man in mock annoyance. Lancelot was about to speak, but Bors placed a hand on his shoulder to halt him.

"Ye can never tell a woman what to do." the older man shook his head in mock regret, shaking his shoulder. "Trust meh, I know!"

Lourdes took her place between Galahad and Lancelot, preparing the quiver of arrows on her back. She then locked eyes with Galahad, who was looking at her with an expression that she could hardly decipher, an expression that was a mixture of curiosity and wonder. He said nothing to her but only looked away, making her frown. She quickly brushed it off, concentration on the present predicament, locking an arrow in her bow as the others did the same.

The drumming sounds came closer and closer, mimicking the loud beating of Lourdes' heart. Though she was frightened, she dared not show it - not after she had come here on her own free will! She inhaled and exhaled deeply, praying that her courage would not let her down.

It was then that they caught the sight of the army, torn black flags raised in the air, rusty weapons drawn. The group of 200 Saxons, strong, walked fearlessly towards the nine.

"Hold until I give the command." Arthur called out. The group barely moved, their eyes fixed on the approaching enemy.

"There are a large number of lonely men out there." Lancelot smirked at Lourdes, eyeing her playfully. "You want to turn back now?"

Rolling her eyes, Lourdes turned her attention back to the Saxons. "Don't worry. I won't let them rape you."

Guinevere and the knights - save Galahad - momentarily smiled at this exchange.

Suddenly, a Saxon archer let a bow fly. Clearly out of range, the bow hit the ice, skidding to a stop hundreds of meters away from the nine.

"I believe they are waiting for an invitation." Arthur squinted as he turned left and right. "Bors. Tristan."

The two nodded, shooting their arrows in the air. Lourdes' eyes widened as the arrows struck a few of the soldiers, who were, at she first thought, out of range. Impressed by their skill, she had no time to commend either one of them as she heard more roars in the distance. She gripped her bow and arrow more firmly as the Saxon leader cried, motioning his army to move forward with a large, jagged sword.

The Saxon army marched. Closer and closer they came.

The nine readied their arrows.

"Aim for the wings of the ranks," Arthur commanded calmly, pointing to the edges of the Saxon group, "make them cluster."

They nodded and fired, each taking down soldiers with every shot. They repeated the process until they heard the Saxons shouting to hold the ranks. They continued to fire.

Lourdes' arm began to hurt after two dozen shots, realizing that she did not wear any arm protection. The whiplash of the bowstring stung her arm after every shot, and she winced in pain, trying desperately to cover her arm with the length of her cloak. With all her willpower, she steadied her bow. She did not once complain, but only gritted her teeth and continued to fire.

"It's not going to break!" Arthur called out as he gritted his teeth, holding his arms up, beckoning them to move. "Back! Fall back!"

The knights, Lourdes and Guinevere did as they were told, dropping their bows and arrows. A hint of desperation ran through them as they observed the Saxon army march closer and closer.

"Prepare for combat!" cried Arthur instantly, unsheathing Excalibur.

Each knight pulled out their respective weapons. As Lourdes unsheathed her sword, she saw a quick flash to her side. Her eyes widened at the sight. Galahad had grabbed Dagonet's axe from the ground and was running as quickly as he could towards the middle of the lake.

"Galahad!" she cried alarmingly, about to run after him. As she began to move, she felt arms come around her as Lancelot held her back in place. Guinevere and the knights had only a moment to stare in disbelief as well before Arthur regained his composure.

"Cover him." Arthur commanded as they all retrieved their bows and arrows once more.

The Saxons did the same, their archers moving to the front. They all aimed for Galahad as he yelled, dealing a mighty blow to the ice. He swung again and again.

"Kill him!" the Saxon commander cried mercilessly at the top of his lungs. "Now!"

Lourdes cried in anger as she kept trying to pry herself from Lancelot's unyielding grasp.

With one final swing, Galahad broke the ice. The rivulet of cracks moved forward, heading straight for the Saxon army. Breathing heavily, Galahad looked up and twisted his body to the side, just in time to dodge an arrow.

Without warning, Lourdes pulled away from Lancelot's arms and ran, bow and arrows at hand. As she ran her way closer to Galahad, she fired her arrows, two by two. In a flash, a Saxon arrow caught the side of her shoulder, cutting through her cloak and the skin. She cried out in pain, dropping her weapon. Momentarily losing her balance, she heard Lancelot call her name behind her.

The ice broke from beneath the Saxon army's feet, their cries echoing through the mountain as, in the dozens, they fell into the lake. Some held on for dear life as the sheets of ice overturned, showing them to their watery graves.

It was then that Lourdes felt the crack underneath her feet. Just as she stood up once more, she slipped as the ice surrounding her began to break. Keeping her balance this time, she breathed heavily, taking in her bleary surroundings. As she tried to jump, she was shoved away, causing her to fall on a solid form of ice just as the ice that she was standing on broke. Looking up, she saw Galahad's form fall into the water.

"Galahad!" she screamed, shaking. She crawled on the cold surface with haste, grabbing his right arm just before he would have been submerged. She held onto him with all her might, but felt the ice from underneath her giving way and her strength waning. Showers of arrows flew all around them, but she barely took notice. All she could think of was to hold onto the knight.

When she thought that she could hold on no longer, an arm reached for Galahad, pulling him roughly to the surface. She blinked and looked up to see Lancelot, who pulled her from the cracking ice as well. Arthur then came, helping Lancelot to drag the unconscious Galahad back to the group. Although fatigued, Lourdes used all the strength that remained in her to follow them, with Lancelot grabbing her arm to lead and pull her.

"Fall back!" cried Arthur, the cracking ice surrounding them. "Now!"

The other knights did as they were told, firing more arrows to cover them. The screams of the Saxon army continued to sound around them, mingling with the splashes of water and breaking ice. What was left of the army pulled back, screaming at the nine in utter rage.

Lourdes turned to look back, catching the gaze of the Saxon leader. His eyes grew wide before squinting them once more in fury.

"Shinodian!" he roared, his booming voice echoing through the mountain.

Lourdes' heart stopped, and her blood ran cold. Lancelot suddenly turned to her, hearing the Saxon leader's call. He looked back at the towering man, whose chest rose and fell in anger as he continued to stare daggers at Lourdes.

Breathing heavily, Lourdes fell to the ground as they reached Guinevere and the rest of the knights. Quickly, they wrapped Galahad in their own cloaks, doing their best to keep the knight warm. Lourdes refused any of their garments, and instead, placed those that she was offered around the unconscious knight.

"Gawain, Dagonet, send for horses!" Arthur instructed calmly, yet with haste. He turned to the rest of the group. "We will return to the woods. We need to make a fire as quickly as possible."

Barely hearing this, Lourdes did her best to catch her breath as the icy air filled her lungs. A bit disoriented, she was suddenly pulled up to her knees, strong arms supporting her. She clutched onto the arms tightly. Lourdes then recognized Lancelot and held onto him to keep herself steady.

His eyes squinted in pain and anger as he cupped her face in his hands. "You foolish girl!" he placed his forehead on hers. "Foolish!"

"I...I had to do something." she weakly explained herself, even realizing herself how courageous - or indeed, foolish - she had acted. She shook a little, from the cold, from the unnerving experience and because of Lancelot's warm touch.

"Are you hurt?" asked the knight shakily, looking her over. He frowned at the sight of her shoulder, her cloak stained with blood.

"It is nothing." Lourdes shook her head, resting her hand on the side of Lancelot's face in reassurance. "For now, we must look after Galahad."


	10. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N:** If you play "Tell Me Now (What You See)" by Hans Zimmer from the King Arthur soundtrack in the background, it really adds a great effect to the following scene. It still brings tears to my own eyes!

t t t

_Tell me now, what you see_

_Tell me what you feel_

_Now you're here, Tell me_

_Tell me now, what you know_

_Never let me go_

_Tell me now, what you see_

t t t

Night had fallen, and the weather became even colder. The rest of the party had fallen asleep, exhausted from the day's grueling events. Once again, Lourdes could not sleep. She wrapped her cloak more tightly around her as she entered the tent where they had laid Galahad. Firepits surrounded them, and Lourdes took in the welcome warmth.

Everything seemed a whisper and a blur as Lourdes kneeled beside the motionless knight. He seemed to be in a peaceful sleep, his condition much better than it was a few hours ago. Lourdes felt his forehead, noticing that it was not as cold as it was when she first touched his unconscious body. Colour had returned to his cheeks, which was indeed a good sign. But Lourdes could not help but worry about an impending fever, which was a common occurrence after being exposed to such low temperatures.

Tears slowly began to form in her eyes, wanting so badly for him to have his health once more. She took his hand in hers, lying down beside him.

It was then that Lourdes felt a pang of guilt.

"I would be dead right now if it was not for you, drowned in my watery grave." she whispered to him, closing her eyes. "Oh Galahad, I should be in your position."

Lourdes was answered with only the crackling of the fire, but somehow, she felt as though Galahad had heard her. She sighed once more, tracing the side of his soft face. She took comfort in the fact that Galahad could not feel pain and anguish in his current state. Aside from everything that had transpired between them, she wanted to take the pain away from this good man. It was such a great injustice, what he was going through.

"Why did you save me?" she continued, her sobs filling the air. "Now I have just succeeded in hurting you once more."

Moving closer to him, she buried her head in the crook of his neck as she lied down beside him. In a matter of minutes, she was fast asleep, her sobbing lulling her to her slumber.

_I would be dead right now if it was not for you...I should be in your position._

****Galahad's face twisted, his eyes shutting more tightly. The voice continued to echo in his mind, repeating. He felt such warmth, such heat. Breathing heavily, he finally opened his bleary eyes, feeling the sweat all over his body. The fires outside had somewhat died down, but he could still make out his surroundings. Trying desperately to move his arms, he felt another source of heat close to him.

There, Galahad saw Lourdes, her arm resting, almost protectively, over his chest. Her long, raven hair covered half of her face, but he could see that she was sleeping soundly. He blinked once more, the vision in front of him becoming a little clearer. With regained strength, he lifted his right hand to her head, gently running his fingers through her hair as he pushed it back slowly from her face.

He then remembered what had transpired earlier, the utter fear he felt when he saw that Lourdes was in danger of falling through the ice. Another flash of memory, and he remembered her calling out to him, her voice coming closer and closer, as he wielded Dagonet's axe. He also winced at the memory of his condescending accusations against her people, his less-than-knightly treatment of her in the midst of his rage.

And yet she stayed here with him.

His thoughts were interrupted as Lourdes shuffled in her sleep, a deep sigh escaping her lips. Galahad moved his arm, wishing to make her more comfortable. Instead, what he succeeded in doing was waking her!

Lourdes' eyes slowly opened, feeling the movement beneath her. She then propped herself up with her right arm, eyes filled with joy as she saw that Galahad was awake.

For a moment that seemed suspended in time, the two locked eyes, saying nothing to one another. Lourdes gulped as Galahad's green eyes observed her. Galahad, still weak, used all his strength to keep his eyes transfixed to hers.

It was Lourdes who broke the gaze, grabbing a nearby cloth. Wincing, Galahad tried to sit up, but was stopped shortly by Lourdes, who pushed him slowly back down. She then proceeded to wipe the perspiration from his face and neck, gently pushing strands of his hair from his face. Galahad only watched her do this, now breathing in a steady rhythm.

Turning once more, Lourdes took a cup of water. Propping Galahad's head up by holding the back of it gently, she placed the cup to his lips. Galahad drank, but after a few moments, began to cough. Lourdes furrowed her brows in worry as she wiped the liquid from his mouth, keeping her palm on the nape of his neck. With a grunt, Galahad placed his head back down, taking deep breaths.

Feeling Galahad's clothing, she realized that it was drenched in sweat. Looking around, she found a sac of his belongings, looking for another tunic. Finding one, she pulled it out slowly and turned back to Galahad. He saw the tunic in her arms and understood what she asked of him before she spoke. He saw the faint blush in her cheeks, obviously timid at the thought of undressing him.

Gritting, Galahad propped himself up with his elbows as Lourdes pulled the covers from him. She hesitated, biting her lip, but she knew that Galahad would not be able to dress without her help. Slowly taking the end of his tunic, she pulled it upwards, Galahad raising his arms as high as his body would let him. In an instant, the garment was on the floor beside them.

Lourdes took in a deep breath as she almost froze, taking in the sight of Galahad's toned body. Muscles rippled through his arms as he lowered them to his sides once more. His strong chest moved slowly, up and down, as he inhaled and exhaled. The blanket stopped just at his hip bone, and as unladylike as it was, Lourdes' eyes traced his lower torso and moved upwards to his chest, neck, then finally, his face. Galahad pursed his lips as he eyed Lourdes, whose cheeks were now rose-coloured at her evident observation. She cursed at herself, tearing her eyes away from Galahad's form.

Just as Lourdes unfolded the garment in her hands, she felt Galahad's fingers run through her hair. Rendered powerless, she closed her eyes, reveling in the feeling of his touch. She tilted her face to his hands, her lips brushing his palm. He then took her in a long embrace, resting his chin on her head as she placed hers on the crook of his neck. They rocked, ever so slowly, with the sound of the crackling fire in the background.

This was not the Galahad that she had encountered in a blind rage. This was the Galahad that she expected: kind, caring and loving.

Still wrapped in each other's arms, they looked at one another, nose to nose. Lourdes placed her arms on his bare chest, even feeling the faint beating of his heart. Galahad rested his arms on the small of her back, pulling her closer, until her thighs were on his lap.

"Galahad..." Lourdes finally began shakily, her voice a mere whisper.

A gust of wind howled outside, making the fire around their tent flicker. This immediately caught Lourdes' attention, recognizing a presence near them. Galahad barely noticed, his eyes still tracing the curves of Lourdes' face.

"Lourdes, I..."

Another gust of wind hit their tent, and this time, Galahad finally noticed.

"I must go." Lourdes placed the palm of her hand on the side of his cheek, tracing his lips with her thumb. "Stay here and rest."

Without waiting for Galahad to respond, Lourdes stood, placing on her cloak and hood. She looked back at the confused knight before heading out of the tent.

The snow finally stopped falling, leaving a thick blanket of snow for Lourdes to trod through. She kept quiet, feeling intently for the presence that she had felt earlier. In the distance, all she could see was pitch black, save for a flicker of light on the right, about a hundred meters from her. Looking around to see that she was alone, she followed the light, each step softly crunching the newly fallen snow.

Her instincts had served her well, for when she reached the light, she spotted a familiar face.

"Merlin." she breathed out, bowing her head.

Before Merlin began to speak, his eyes became fixed behind Lourdes. She looked at him expectantly, then followed his gaze. Her eyes grew wide as she spotted Galahad, finishing to place his tunic on as he unsheathed his sword.

"Back, Woad!" he called out rather weakly, though his voice was still lined with authority. He moved to the front of Lourdes, limping a little bit. He held out his sword firmly in front of him, his left arm around Lourdes as he covered her defensively.

Merlin couldn't help but smile at the scene. "I see that you have made good friends here."

"Galahad, no!" Lourdes pushed his arm down, walking in front of him. "He is a friend. Please, return to your tent and rest at once! You will catch your death out here."

Galahad looked at Lourdes as though she was daft, but lowered his sword just a little. She removed her cloak, placing it around Galahad's shoulders. He began to refuse, but she held onto the garment tightly, insisting. She then turned to Merlin.

"They know who you are." he began cryptically, walking closer to the pair. She instantly understood the meaning of his words, looking down around her. "They plan to find you, and..."

Galahad took the sides of Lourdes' arms, forcing her to look at him. "Lourdes, what is he saying? What does he mean they know who you are?"

Lourdes only shook her head, placing a hand on Galahad's chest before turning to Merlin. "What is my course of action?"

"They know that you travel with Arthur and his knights." said the old Woad sadly, gripping his staff before finishing. "You must leave now, for they plan to attack once more."

Lourdes' eyes grew wide, almost in desperation. "Where will I go?"

"With us."

"She is not going anywhere!" said Galahad with conviction, stepping forward defensively. "Woad, what do you speak of? Who is planning to find Lourdes?"

"No!" Lourdes shook her head pleadingly at the old Woad, stepping in front of Galahad. "Please, do not involve him in this any further." With a deep breath, and after thinking of her options for a moment, she looked up at him. "I shall go with you."

Merlin sadly nodded, holding out a hand for her. As Lourdes moved forward, Galahad swiftly pulled her back.

"Lourdes, what are you doing?" he said in such anguish that it made her heart ache. "Please, tell me what is happening!"

Lourdes fought back the tears that were forming in her eyes. "Do not worry about me." she kissed his forehead, looking deep into his emerald eyes. "Fulfill your last mission and gain your freedom." Lourdes held onto his face, memorizing every feature as the tears cascaded silently down her cheeks. "We will see each other again soon."

With this, Lourdes let the knight go, taking Merlin's steady hand. After a few moments, she disappeared into the darkness. Before Merlin followed her, he turned to the disconcerted knight, who visibly battled with himself.

"Do not worry, Sir Galahad." Galahad looked up in surprise at the old Woad. Merlin only smiled reassuringly. "She will be taken care of."


	11. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

"What do you _mean_ she's _gone?_!"

The outburst belonged to Lancelot, who impatiently paced in front of his fellow knights. Arthur and the rest of the knights had gathered a few yards away from the encampment, their meeting called upon by Galahad. The young knight had just sadly told them what had occurred the previous night, his emotions also simmering with regret, rage and confusion.

"She probably left because of your stink." Dagonet jested in a murmur, elbowing Bors at his side. He tried to hide his chuckles as he observed his big brother's expression.

Bors smelled his armpit, wincing as he did so. "Aye, I think that's a pretty good reason."

Arthur heard their exchange and looked at them disapprovingly. The two cleared their throats, returning the serious expressions on their countenances.

Lancelot paced back and forth, trying to make sense of the situation. "'They know who you are and they plan to find you'," he repeated Galahad's words, turning to the group. "'You must leave now, they plan to attack once more'."

"He was talking about the Saxons." Galahad interjected, slowly standing as well. He gripped his fists, exhaling.

It was then that Lancelot's face turned to recognition, eyes lighting up as he put the pieces of the puzzle together. "Yesterday the Saxon leader yelled out 'Shinodian' in rage before they turned back."

Tristan raised an eyebrow. "What could Lourdes have that they would want?"

"Aye," Bors nodded quickly, "an entire army to attack us to get her? She must be of some importance."

"But didn't we find her in that village?" Gawain questioned, looking at each of the knights. "I'm quite sure the only castle worthy enough for someone important was the stupid Bishop's."

"It was Merlin that Galahad had spoken with." Arthur stood, silencing the other knights as he did so. "The Woad has had many dealings with different peoples and tribes. The fact that he would know about Shino and its peoples does not surprise me."

Dagonet crossed his arms, still a bit puzzled. "And Lourdes?"

Arthur shook his head slowly. "That, I do not know of." he thought for a moment, then said, "She may be Shinodian royalty."

This statement caught all of the knights' attention, keeping them silent. They all looked at one another, thinking of its slim possibility.

Lancelot barely heeded Arthur's conclusion as his eyes landed on Galahad, becoming slightly enraged. "How could you have let her go with Merlin and the Woads?" he barked, trying to calm his anger. "She is as safe with us as she is with them. Even moreso!"

"It was her choice!" replied Galahad in the same manner, standing in front of Lancelot to face him. "I would never keep her back against her will!"

Lancelot ran his fingers through his hair in frustration, groaning. "She is still young, Galahad! She does not know what..."

Galahad held his jaw firm, interrupting his fellow knight. "I believe she is old enough to make her own decisions. She was only trying to protect us."

"Protect _us_?" Lancelot scoffed at his reasoning. "By placing _herself_ in danger?"

"She is not alone." Galahad pointed out quickly, then turned to the rest of the knights. "Merlin promised that she would be taken care of, and he knows this land better than all of us."

"And you were convinced!" Lancelot shot his arms in the air, still not finished berating his comrade. "Merlin is a Woad. Galahad, I thought you would have more intelligence than..."

Galahad stepped forward, coming nose to nose with Lancelot. "And what would you have done? Tied her up in the wagon and waited for the Saxon army to attack again? We are outnumbered, Lancelot, and if you think a band of no more than 30 can stand in full combat with an army of God only knows how many soldiers, then that is just folly." By this time, Galahad was breathing heavily, a dead silence passing through the knights. After a few moments, he began again. "Believe me, I feel the way that you feel right now."

Lancelot pointed an accusing finger at Galahad. "You better hope that those Woads will better protect her than us."

With this last statement, Lancelot walked off. Galahad followed suit in the other direction. The other knights were left looking incredulously at one another.

Gawain broke the silence, clearing his throat. "That went rather well, don't you think?"

t t t

"I've never seen those two so riled up over somethin'." commented Bors with a shake of his head, bringing a cup of hot water to Tristan. The two sat in front of the fire, with Tristan sharpening his sword on a jagged rock. His hawk perched on his shoulder obediently, quietly squawking as it observed its surroundings.

"I think tis more than about the woman leaving." he replied, twisting his gleaming sword on his right hand before sticking the blade upwards on the ground.

Bors raised an eyebrow eagerly, taking a bite of his apple. "What do ye mean?"

"You see the way they look at her. Tis obvious that they both care for the same woman."

"And..." Bors scratched his head slowly, "is that a problem?"

Tristan gave Bors a tired sigh, throwing a pebble at the knight's head. "They don't care for her, you oaf. They _care_ for her."

Bors only blinked twice in response.

Rolling his eyes, Tristan turned back to his task. "That is only my assumption, though. Maybe it is just this journey that is getting to them."

"You see that back there? That is why they do not allow women in the army," Gawain then appeared, plopping down on the log beside Bors. "They only serve to distract the men!"

"In this case, tis not the lassie's fault." shrugged Bors sympathetically, tossing an apple to Gawain. "I actually like the lass. She reminds me of my eldest daughter. Number 2, I think."

Gawain twisted his lips. "It may not be her fault," he said in all seriousness, "but let's just hope that she does not tear Galahad and Lancelot apart."

t t t

"You were a bit harsh on Galahad today."

Lancelot slowly turned to the sound of Arthur's faint voice. He stood atop a hill, arms crossed, looking down at the picturesque scene before him. He watched the rushing river flow into the distance, the only thing that was not static in the scene.

"I do not know what came over me." he admitted to his captain, slowly shrugging his shoulders as he explained. "I guess I was frustrated, angry and..."

"Worried?"

"Well, yes."

Arthur placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "You should not worry, Lancelot. I know Merlin. He has a strong band of Woads to protect him. We ourselves have experienced that for a fact, remember?"

"I do."

"The old Woad is wise. He will know where to keep her safe."

Lancelot was somewhat reassured by what Arthur had said. What he did not admit to his captain was that he was afraid that he would never see Lourdes again. If these Saxon invasions continued, then she would naturally continue to evade them. Would their paths cross once again?

It was then that Lancelot realized that the _did_ care for her. He was not sure how to define the feeling, and, with his pride, he did not want to admit it to himself - let alone to anyone else. For some reason, Lourdes did have an impact on him. It is true that he had seen much more beautiful maidens in the past, but her uniqueness was a beauty in itself. Her spirit and vitality had given him hope and laughter, when, before he had met her, all he could think of was anger and war. And of course, the way in which she reacted to his teasing remarks only made him even more content.

He replayed the night that they had kissed. She seemed so inexperienced, so pure, so innocent. He remembered how she had trembled at his touch, lips quivering as he took control of her...and how she took control of him. She seemed so vulnerable that he felt the need to protect her - which, in fact, was the root of his current anger. Now that she was gone, how would he be able to do that? How could he be sure that she was alright and not in the hands of the Saxon enemy?

Then, he felt a presence beside him and saw not Arthur, but Galahad. At first there was a moment of awkward silence between them, but Galahad was the first to break it.

"I know the consequences that you are thinking of." he began, turning slightly to Lancelot. "Believe me, I did not want to see her leave."

Lancelot eyed the knight for a moment before taking a deep breath. He didn't speak, and Galahad continued.

"Arthur probably told you what he told me. We must trust him, Lancelot, especially now."

"I would not doubt him." Lancelot finally spoke, his face finally showing some peace as he turned to face Galahad. He gave the knight a small smile. "I apologize for my earlier actions, my friend. I let my emotions cloud my judgment."

"Your concern is understandable." Galahad patted his arm, nodding knowingly. "Trust me. I care about her as much as you do."

t t t

_**A/N:** OoOoh. It seems that both Lancelot and Galahad are going through some "things" at the moment. Poor knights. Anyway, as always, there is more to this story! **Now**, the question still remains (I will keep asking this of everyone who reads this, to guide me when writing future situations)...**Who do you think Lourdes should be with?** Door number 1 contains the dashing rake, Lancelot. Door number 2 contans the sweet and sensitive Galahad._

_Also, what are your opinions on the plot (example, Are they believable? How is the progression?), characters (are they also believable?) and basically the overall construct of the story?_

_Any ideas, comments, concerns, corrections...lemme have it!_

_Thanks to everyone that is reading this!_


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N:** A huge **THANK YOU** goes out to all that reviewed! I truly value your suggestions and input. I really helps when I'm thinking of situations/scenes, and hopefully it also helps me write a better story! smiles I also see that the story has been getting hundreds of hits, yet I only have 8 reviews. C'mmmmoooon, my lovely readers! poke Even a "This story rocks!" will let me know that I am going in the right direction and am utterly pleasing you! grins And if you chose to stop reading, tell me why, so that I can improve upon it later on. (Tis very important, you see!) But hey, no worries. I'll keep writing this still I go blind! (Well...I wouldn't go _that_ far. Just close to it, I love it so much!) Or just...until I run out of ideas, inspiration and start repeating situations! haha Anyway, after that long speech...here are some more chapters for your reading pleasure. ENJOY!

**_janell_**: You have very good reasonings for pairing Lourdes with Lancelot! Damn these womanizers, I swear! Someone _does_ need to teach them a thing or two! But definitely, their personalities interact in the oddest of ways in my eyes, which definitely makes for a good storyline! smiles And, no worries, if I do end up choosing door #2, you will have door #1, with all pomp and circumstance and confetti and...cake! Mmm...cake. Happy reading, and thank you for your review!

**_thesarahnater_**: First of all, thank you for letting me know that you are alive and reading my story! laughs (Yeah, I can't seem to put emoticons on here, so I have to resort to verbs in asteriks! lmao By the way, I love your name, it kicks major ass! haha Anyway, without giving _too_ much away...she'll get her scenes with Lancelot, I assure you! (That's probably why I like the main character interacting with two men...why settle for one when you can have both? LOL) But yeah. It seems that the audience is 50/50 when it comes to Lancelot and Galahad...PERFECT! I can masterfully play with everyone's emotions when I write! evil laughter Well, ok, I'm not really that evil...I think I just enjoy writing this "tug-of-war romance" a little _too _much. Anyway, HAPPY READING!

**_magicalex-aurorhobbit_**: Hello my lovely! You are at camp as I am writing this, but I know you are thinking of this story, wanting so badly to read it! LOL I'm kidding. But hey. I hope you like the next chapters. It gets better, I promise! Don't worry my fellow Galahad lover, she will get her time with Galahad as well. You know me, I like my angst. I love building tension as well. Why? Cause I'm cool like that. grins widely, thumbs up in the air If I start writing a Mary Sue, please slap me silly. It's taking me so long to write these chapters because I want every single one to be perfect, flowing well and basically not looking rushed. I hope it's worth the wait in the end! waves

**_RagingRaven_**: Thanks also for letting me know that you are alive and are reading this! haha You're not just an anonymous reader now. Now, you are part of the list of people I am writing this for. points I hope I make you proud, man!

**_makedamnsure_**: Howdy! Thanks again for reviewing! teehee I made you wiggly inside. I like that. haha If you get all wiggly inside at that scene, oh man, then you'll definitely like the chapters that I am currently writing! smiles Alright, I'll count your vote in for Galahad. Damn. It's about even now. God, you guys are making me as confused as the character herself! Then again, that's good, because I'll write about what I experience. Confusion leads to drama, drama leads to angst and angst leads to good storyline. haha But yeah. I try to keep as creative as possible, taking only from the movie what I need to launch my full story into the air. Enjoy the next chapters!

**P.S.**: Thanks to those that saved me/my story into their favourites and/or chose the option for to alert them when new chapters are up! haha (How the hell do I explain _that_!)

**Now...ONWARDS WITH THE STORY! **

**plays King Arthur music in the background while chomping on popcorn**

t t t

**CHAPTER 11**

Lourdes woke to the faint sound of chirping birds and the soft rustling of leaves in the distance. It was sunrise, the yellow-orange light slowly peeked into her tent as she turned on her back. Blinking thrice, she remembered the happenings of the past fortnight with the Woads.

Merlin and his Woadian followers were kind to her. Most did not speak her language, but she managed, in one way or another, to communicate with them. She immersed herself in their environment, in their lives, trying desperately to learn their language and habits. She picked up a few words after a couple of days, and as the days passed by, she understood their simple greetings and commands. Lourdes even took up hunting, something that she had never been used to doing, being on the farm her entire life. As she did this, Merlin watched her with pride, seeing the free-spirited and open-minded woman that Lourdes had become.

Though as Lourdes slowly became accustomed to her new acquaintances, there was still something that tugged at her conscience. A flash of memory came to her, and she saw the last glimpse of Galahad's face before she disappeared into the woods. Her heart ached to leave everything unexplained, to leave him in the dark _and_ in the cold. She longed so much to find him and explain, to continue to ease the pain that he helplessly bore. She wanted to be in his arms again, where she had felt so warm, so safe. When could she see him again? When _would_ she see him again?

Her thoughts were interrupted with a call. She realized that the visitor had called her "different one" in their language. She made a face at this, but peeked her head out of her tent anyway.

"Yes?" she tilted her head in question. Looking up, she saw a young man, a few years older than she, standing in front of her tent with a comical expression on his face. He had the same blue markings that Merlin wore, clad in the same garments of animal skin as well. He held out his hand, motioning for her to take it. She did so and stood up, patting her dress clean. She shivered as a cold wind passed by, but smiled expectantly.

"_Merlin would like to see you._" he spoke slowly in the Woadian language.

Lourdes looked at him dumbly, pursing her lips. "Merlin what?"

"_He would like to see you._"

Shaking her head at the young man, she sighed and groaned. "I'm sorry, I cannot understand what you are saying about Merlin." she scoffed, raising an eyebrow. "You probably cannot understand a word I am saying either."

"That is where you are wrong."

Lourdes looked at him, dumbfounded.

The young man only smiled at her comical expression, bowing slightly. "I am Aiden. I learned your language from Merlin."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, Aiden. My name is - "

"Lourdes. The different one."

She squinted his eyes at the cheeky fellow. "Well, I _am_ aesthetically different from you Woads, but do you mind not calling me..."

"I only jest, milady." Aiden replied good-naturedly as he stuck out his arm. "Now come."

"Where are we headed?" Lourdes asked curiously, circling her arm under his and looking up at him in wonder.

"To see Merlin." he flashed her an energetic grin. "Your battle training begins today."

t t t

Weeks passed by, and the winter finally breathed its last breath, making way for spring. The knights and the other travellers were exhausted, weary and continued to live in constant fear of Saxon attack. Yet, the group pressed onwards, marching and marching towards their destination, barely stopping for food and rest for hours upon end. They were so close, just so close.

A roar from Bors caught everyone's attention. Their eyes followed his pointed finger, and in the distance, they saw the beginnings of a curtain wall. It felt as though a heavy weight had been lifted off of their shoulders. The travellers all began to murmur as each step became livelier than the next.

"Freedom, lads!" Bors yelled, kicking his horse lightly to make it gallop off ahead. The knights only breathed a sigh of relief, still tired and still angry that they were sent on this mission in the first place. They knew that it was a suicide mission from the start, and they were all thankful that nobody lost their lives in the process.

A few minutes later, as the group approached, the portcullis was raised and the thick, wooden doors swung open, revealing a handful of Roman soldiers and the Bishop Germanus. The Bishop grinned at the sight of the wagon, seeing Alecto within. With gleeful steps, he met the carriage halfway in the main courtyard.

"Ah, God!" he exclaimed, raising his arms in the air. "Christ be praised! Against all the odds!" he turned to Alecto, who eyed him wearily. "Alright, let me see you. You have triumphed!"

Arthur and the knights didn't feel the need to share in the Bishop's celebration. They stood with little emotion evident in their faces, all hungry, impatient and tired.

"Our papers." Arthur demanded sternly, eyes flashing daggers at the Bishop. He made sure that his previous threat did not go unnoticed.

"Great knights!" the Bishop replied nervously, though still smiling. "You are free now! Give me the papers! Come, come!"

A Roman soldier came to his side briskly, holding an intricately carved box.

"Your papers of safeconduct throughout the Roman Empire!" he finished, holding them out to the knights. "Take it, Arthur!"

Arthur only looked at the Bishop sternly before walking inside the building. It was Lancelot who went and took the papers, handing it out to every knight. For 15 years, this had been the day that they all dreamed of, the day that they knew only the luckiest of them would live to see. With trembling hands, they held onto their papers, bowing their heads in a mixture of relief and satisfaction.

"Galahad."

Galahad looked up to the sound of Lancelot's voice, who held out the rolled discharge for him. He took it slowly, eyeing Lancelot, then the Bishop.

"A piece of paper doesn't change anything." Galahad said, almost bitterly. "We were already free men."

t t t

"I thought you knew how to fight?"

Swords met, sparks flying in all directions.

"I _do_ know how to fight."

Another blow.

"Then why can't you hold a sword properly?"

Lourdes cried out in anger as Aiden hit her sword away from her grip with his own, finishing the move with the blade of the sword on her neck. He smiled in triumph, but Lourdes proceeded to wipe his grin away as she quickly ducked, kicking his feet out from under him. He landed on the ground with a grunt, limbs bent in all directions.

Rolling swiftly to the side, Lourdes picked up her fallen sword. Kicking her legs upward, she regained her balance and ended her attack by poking Aiden's stomach with the tip of the blade.

"Never underestimate your enemy." she stated, holding out a hand. Aiden didn't respond and only rolled his eyes. As he grabbed her outstretched hand, he pulled her to the ground, placing a dagger to her throat as he loomed down at her.

"What was that?" he grinned cheekily, earning a shove from Lourdes. They both stood, patting the dirt off of their garments.

Merlin had assigned Aiden to train Lourdes, and it surprised her to know that he, although he didn't look it, was an excellent fighter. The blue-eyed, blonde-haired young man was not as large and muscular as the knights that Lourdes had encountered previously, but he was skilled with the sword, twin blades, archery, daggers and spears. He had been taught by Merlin, and, the older and weaker the leader became, he assigned more duties to his young protege. As the years passed by, Aiden learned everything there was to know about the art of war and daily practiced his craft.

Aiden was an orphan who Merlin had found on his journeys. Lourdes learned that this had only happened weeks after she was given to the care of Lolita and Ernesto. Though, in Aiden's case, he was already five years old, and would not leave Merlin's side and would not let anyone else care for him. So, Merlin took him under his own wing and grew to love him as his son.

Lourdes and Aiden eyed the weapons at either of their sides. As if on cue, the two dashed for the weapons on opposite sides, meeting once more in the middle of the field. Aiden held out a long spear, its head dangerously lashing out at Lourdes's torso. With a little trouble, Lourdes fought the spear off with twin blades, much lighter than the sword that she had used previously.

_Twin blades_, Lourdes said to herself_, just like Lancelot's..._

_Lancelot._

That was when Aiden connected, cutting through Lourdes' tunic and scratching the skin on her right side.

"Bloody hell!" she cried, jumping back in surprise. She finally cut the end of the spear with a swift swing, leaving Aiden with a mere pole in his hands.

"What happened with you?" he almost laughed, throwing the stick to the ground. "I thought I lost you for a second there."

"I think you did." she grimaced, lifting up her shirt to see the damage. A tiny drop of blood trickled down, but after a few seconds, she barely paid attention to the wound. Aiden shrugged his shoulders before grabbing a couple of water sacs. Tossing one to Lourdes, she caught it expertly and drank as if she hadn't drank for days.

"Was your mind off in the skies, then?" questioned Aiden, lying down on the ground, exhausted. He didn't even lift his head when he continued to speak. "You always have good concentration. What happened?"

Lourdes shrugged mindlessly. "A thought just distracted me, that is all."

"Admit it!" Aiden called out playfully, eyes still to the sky. "You were just distracted by my good looks. Trust me, you are not the first!"

"Whatever makes you happy." Lourdes rolled her eyes, placing her swords on the ground. She followed Aiden's lead as she lied on the grass, sighing deeply.

"You _do not _want to know what makes me happy."

Lourdes groaned, turning away from Aiden while mumbling, "Now you sound _just_ like him."

Aiden's ears perked up, his head finally looking up at her. "Like who?"

"Nevermind."

"Like _who?_" he pressed, throwing pebbles at her. "Your husband?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly, surprising her. "No, not a husband. A friend."

"Whose name is...?"

"...Lancelot."

Aiden suddenly sat up at this, his eyes filled with surprise. "You mean, Lancelot of Sarmatia? Lancelot of the Knights of the Round Table? Lancelot, the knight that has dark, curly hair and a very disturbing beard that..."

"_Yes_, Aiden!" Lourdes answered exasperatedly. "_That_ Lancelot!"

Aiden raised an eyebrow. "And you dare insult me by comparing my being to his? For shame, lady!"

"For your knowledge, he happens to be a great knight, very..." Lourdes' voice drifted off at the sight of Aiden's huge grin. "Aiden, what now! Stop your smiling!"

"Well, well." Aiden placed his arms behind his head, leaning on a tree trunk. "You seem to care much for this 'Lancelot' of yours, coming to his defense and all. You haven't...you know..._been_ with him, have you?"

"Aiden!" Lourdes shot to her feet, brushing the bottom of her pants off. "How _dare_ you even...oh, you insufferable man!"

"I take that as a yes?"

"No!" Lourdes clenched her fists at her side, kicking his boots. "And I would _appreciate_ it if you didn't speak of such horrid things!"

"Horrid things?" Aiden raised an eyebrow, wagging a knowing finger at her. "Milady, if you only knew the wondrous feelings that..."

It was then that Lourdes covered her ears and began to hum to herself. Closing her eyes, she turned her back to him. It was clear that Lancelot was not the only man who could get on her nerves!

Aiden only stared at her, seemingly unfazed. He continued to smirk, leaning forward. "There's more to this story, isn't there, Lourdes?"

Quickly, she eyed the ground, as if trying to hide her true emotions from Aiden. She then grew quiet, which made the young man frown. He placed a hand on her shoulder and shook it gently.

"I did not mean to upset you, Lourdes." he said sincerely, his eyes lined with regret. "What bothers you?"

Lourdes opened her mouth to respond, and it took a few seconds for her to utter something.

"I...I think I'm confused."

"You _think_ you're confused? Or you _know_ you're confused?"

"I _know_ I am."

"About what?"

She looked up at him, her eyes filled with anger, confusion and sheer annoyance.

"Men!"

Aiden rolled his eyes. "If I had a gold coin for every time that I heard that..."


	13. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

"To Sarmatia!"

"To Freedom!"

"To us!"

The seven knights toasted to one another, drops of ale spilling from the brims of their cups as they did so. Guinevere sat a table away from the knights, carrying on a conversation with the local women. Only days after they had safely escorted Alecto to the Bishop, they had set off on another jouney. Though, this was a journey that they _all_ were looking forward to: the journey home.

It was the second month of their travels, and they were nearing the shores of the sea. They would need to travel across on a voyage that would take a month and then ride for two more months on horseback before they would be home. But such a journey, compared to the 15 years of knightly service that each of them had endured, was a very short trip indeed.

Bors exhaled contentedly as he placed the cup on the table, patting his satisfied belly. "I've never felt more alive in 15 years than I do now."

"I agree." Dagonet nodded to his brother, calling the waitress over for more drinks.

"I wonder what home will be like?" Gawain sighed, becoming lost in his thoughts as he sat back on his seat. "Many things change even after one year."

"But truly, let us hope that the women have become more beautiful!" Lancelot piped in, grinning, causing the other men to burst out laughing in agreement.

"After 15 years? I think I'll welcome any Sarmatian woman in my arms!" Arthur joined in the jest, receiving a devilish look from Guinevere. He smiled back at her in good nature, taking her hand in his.

Tristan merely grunted as he stood. "All this talk makes me hungry."

Out of all the talkative and jovial knights, Galahad was the only one that remained silent, drinking his ale without much response. He seemed as though he was in a daze, his eyes fixated on his cup and nothing else. The thought of home lifted the heavy weight from his heart, but at the same time, he knew that going home would most likely slay the chances of ever seeing Lourdes once more. She would not be familiar with the lands - and not even that - they both did not know where the other one was! How in the world would they ever find one another, especially throughout these turbulent times?

Galahad chastised himself for being so...emotional! This was certainly not like him, especially not upon the subject of women. He knew of his lifestyle and he knew the length of his service; being attached to women was just out of the question, unless one wanted to endure heartache. As he saw with his fellow knights, it is not only about wearing armour to protect your body - it is also about wearing armour to protect your heart.

True, one could be happy if they procure what one desires, but such happiness does not last, for there will always be some part of you that will be so afraid to lose it. And what would happen if you _did_ lose it? More pain - pain that could have been prevented in the first place.

A plate of food appeared in front of Galahad, and a gentle shake brought him back to reality. He looked to his side, seeing Tristan taking a seat beside him.

"You're quieter than I am nowadays." Tristan began, placing another cup of ale in front of Galahad. "Now _that_ is a sure sign that there is something the matter with you."

"You know me too well, my friend." Galahad managed a smile, taking a bite of a piece of bread.

"We are free men now, and you look like you have come from a funeral." his friend commented, shaking his head lightly at Galahad's unusual disposition.

"It's just hard to explain..." began the young knight, exasperated.

"Try me." smirked Tristan as if in a challenge, giving Galahad his full attention. "And if it is a foolish reason, I will not think any less of you." he twisted his mouth in indecision. "Maybe."

"The prospect of leaving Britannia and going back to Sarmatia..."

"...is the best thing that has happened in 15 years?"

"Well, yes, but..."

"There is a 'but'?"

Galahad sighed, trying to find the right words. "Just leaving people behind, tis..."

Tristan heaved out a sigh, his instinct proving him right once more. "If it is about the girl, I understand."

"I just think of myself as so foolish." scoffed Galahad, shaking his head at himself. He played with the empty cup in his hand, barely looking up to meet his friend's eyes.

"Caring for someone is _not_ foolish." Tristan stated with conviction, pointing an index finger at his friend. "Believing that you will never cross paths once more is."

"Tristan, you do not actually believe that..."

"Actually, I do." the knight interjected, ruffling Galahad's curly hair. "They say that if something is in the stars, then it is in the stars."

Suddenly, Galahad burst out laughing, patting his friend on the back. "Alright, who are you, and what have you done with the true Tristan?"

"The ale has got 'im." Tristan twisted his lips as he brought the cup to his mouth, blinking once. "But I am serious, my friend. If your heart is set on her, then so be it. But just remember that there are many more women out there that would _kill _for a glance from you. Like that woman staring at you over there by the bar." he shrugged, taking another sip of his drink. "But in the end, it is your choice."

t t t

It has been nearly ten months since Lourdes had parted ways with Arthur and his knights. For her, it became ten months of adjusting to an immensely different lifestyle, adapting to new customs and becoming one with the peoples of the woods. By this time, Lourdes was fluent in the Woadian language and had improved her fighting skills immensely - thanks, of course, to her friend Aiden and Merlin and, not to mention, the hours upon hours of practice. For once in many months, she finally felt at home, surrounded by amiable people who respected her for who she was but also welcomed and treated her as one of their own.

She had been so content in her new environment that she had almost forgotten her real purpose. What it was, truly, she didn't know exactly, but she knew that it would involve returning to Shino and making the wrongs right. She knew it would be a dream to stay with the Woads forever, and even more of a dream to see Arthur and his knights again, but Lourdes never gave up hope. She prayed that the Saxon incursions would end, that they would be driven back to their lands, and that peace would once again return to Britannia, Sarmatia and of course, Shino. That day would not be today, but she would never lose faith.

Her feeling of permanency and peace did not last long. Only a fortnight ago, Merlin bestowed upon her the knews that she would be leaving for Shino. The Saxons had been pillaging Woadian lands, creeping further and further south, and Merlin feared that it would not be long until they would also find Lourdes. She understood the predicament and the reasoning behind her leaving. Though, Lourdes was not fully saddened by her circumstances.

For one, Merlin and Aiden were only a couple of the Woads that would be travelling with her. And two, they would be passing Sarmatia on the way to her homeland. A flicker of hope lighted within Lourdes, and the prospect of seeing Arthur and his knights, especially Galahad and Lancelot, filled her with hope and strength to journey onwards.

"I do not think I will journey on water for a very long time." Aiden commented as he jumped out of the boat, holding it steady for Lourdes. "I do not like this queasy feeling in my stomach."

"I agree." she grimaced, taking his hand as she followed his lead.

The group had travelled across the sea in large boats, able to take a few horses with them. This made the journey easier, for finding wild horses and taming them for their journey would take much effort. Also, they were able to bring more belongings and provisions, making their travels much more comfortable.

Their previous journey had taken a few months, first riding to the east, then crossing the sea to the continent for another couple of months. This journey would have taken its toll greatly on Lourdes if she had not been filled with so much hope and determination. She constantly held the medallion around her neck, replaying the night that Merlin had given it to her.

_**Flashback**_

_"How is my young warrior?"_

_Smiling, Lourdes looked up to the sound of Merlin's soothing voice, embracing the old Woad as he strolled to her side. "Becoming better, I hope!"_

_She placed her sword gently on the ground, following Merlin as he motioned for her to sit beside him on a group of boulders. She rested her elbows on her knees as the Woad leaned his staff to his side, taking something out of his pocket. Lourdes eyed his gestures curiously, but did not speak._

_"This," he began, holding out a golden medallion by its chain, "was your mother's."_

_Lourdes gulped, her eyes brimming with tears but also shining in wonder. She brushed her hair to the side as Merlin carefully placed the chain around her neck, locking it. Looking down, she examined the intricate carvings and pictures on the surfaces of the medallion, thinking about how her mother had once worn the jewel._

_"When you were given to me to protect, your mother gave me this for safekeeping. She instructed for me to give this medallion to you when you were ready." Merlin smiled softly in remembrance of the day, placing his hands on her shoulders. "This will bring you safe journey within the Shinodian lands. Guard it with your life."_

_**End Flashback**_

Lourdes then turned her gaze to Merlin, surveying the Woad as he gave commands to the other travellers. She had not known him for very long, and yet, he had played such a great part in her life. Truly, without his aid, she may be dead right now, slain by a Saxon blade - or even worse, by a Shinodian blade. For this, she made sure to pay her respects to him, to thank him daily for everything that he has done for her and continues to do for her. He was truly a guardian, his reputation only tarnished by the rumours of enemies, spreading lies about the evil actions of the Woadian peoples. Yet, they were only fighting for what was theirs, to keep their homes and not be subdued and enslaved by foreign rulers. Lourdes understood this injustice well, experiencing it now for herself.

Mindful of their whereabouts, the travellers took the way just outside of the trails, careful of Saxon groups and even other hostile tribal groups in the area. Merlin guided the way, as he seemed familiar with many distant lands, travelling for most of his life. They were thankful that their journey had been filled with good luck, barely encountering any bandits and participating in any skirmishes with peoples that they had met on the way.

"In a few weeks, we shall be in Sarmatia."

Lourdes' heart jumped at Merlin's statement. He walked to her side, placing a strong hand on her shoulder.

"Will we stay there long?" she said hopefully, her twinkling eyes meeting his.

"You long to see Arthur and his knights." he replied knowingly, though his voice was lined with sadness. "My dear, we have to be careful about showing ourselves to anyone in these lands. Especially you."

Lourdes knew it was not the time to argue, especially when the band was tired and irritable, all because she had to return to Shino. In response, she nodded in a melancholy manner. "I understand."

Merlin frowned, rubbing her back in comfort. "We rest for a few hours, then we must journey onwards."

Nodding once more, Lourdes turned to help Aiden and the rest of the Woadian peoples unload their belongings. She looked about at the shore before her, scanning the horizon in the distance. Britain seemed so far now, only a fleeting memory. She had spent all her life on that land; and now, she knew it would be many months, even years, before she would ever see it again. And of her Woadian parents - would she ever see _them_ again?

"I must say, it feels nice to have some change of scenery." Aiden piped up, squinting as the sun shone on his face. "I wonder what sort of land Sarmatia will be?"

"I heard it was beautiful." Lourdes said softly in response, remembering the countless stories that Galahad had once told her. "I long to see it. Very much."

"And your knight, I suppose?"

She shot the smirking Aiden a fierce look. "Sarmatia is large. The chances of actually seeing...my knight...or any one of them, for that matter, is quite little."

"Why do you speak like so, different one?" Aiden wrapped an arm around her shoulder, ruffling her hair. "You must always have hope."


	14. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

Laughter and music filled the air, the moon smiling down on Arthur's court. His castle was filled with his knights and the surrounding villagers, celebrating their reunion. The main hall that held a round table, similar to the one in Hadrian's Wall, was decorated with flowers, food, priceless armour and gifts that were bestowed upon the knights for their safe journey home. The knights were surrounded by their families and friends, and all the fatigue, pain and anger were forgotten.

Arthur and his knights enjoyed the jovial atmosphere, but in the back of their minds, a feeling of fulfillment and pure relief filled them. They had all survived their 15 years of service. They had seen their comrades fall, yet they had all lived to tell about their adventures, misadventures and misfortunes. They had all returned home, the moment that each of them dreamed of for so long.

Their return was glorious, worthy of any king. For weeks, word had spread that they were returning home, and nearby villages prepared for such an occasion. Their deeds had earned the love of so many, and the knights were endeared to many Sarmatians, both young and old, male and especially female.

Each knight had parted ways for a few weeks, all returning to their respective homes. The knights shared their condolences with Galahad, who, even though he did not know what he would return to, went to the site of his village anyway. Upon his return, he saw that the villagers had rebuilt the village, almost to the condition that it had been before. He learned that some of them _did_ survive, hiding in the nearby woods before the attackers had arrived. Galahad did not recognize most of the place, but during his stay there, he had helped the villagers with their duties, such as planting crops, building homes, hunting for their meals. Despite everything that he had gone through, he made a home for himself, living day to day as though it were his last. And, not far from his mind was finding the true raiders of his village and bringing them to justice.

It was not long until the knights felt the need to see each other once again, the feeling of camaraderie resonating strongly within each of them. The 15 years of fighting side by side created such an unbreakable bond that, a few weeks later, Arthur decided to open his doors, inviting his knights and their families and friends to stay at his castle to reunite once more. Every knight obliged happily, a large celebration to be held in their honour.

Galahad was interrupted from his reverie by a nudge on his side from Bors.

"So, how have you been, Galahad?" the man chuckled, patting Galahad on the back pleasantly. "I hear your village is doing quite well."

"It is." Galahad smiled, placing an arm around the jolly man. "It expands every day, and I am glad of it. More and more people come and settle there as well."

"Probably because the ladies want to be close to ye, eh?" Bors guffawed, taking a gulp of his ale. "By the by, have you taken a wife yet?"

"I..."

"Hold that thought." Bors nudged Galahad once again before he stood. "Number three, get down from there!" he yelled at one of his sons across the room. He stood instantly, waddling to his son's side.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Galahad?" Lancelot grinned at him widely as he took a seat beside him with a maiden on his lap. "I must say, I do miss these gatherings of ours."

"I am, enormously." he bowed to the maiden as he turned to Lancelot. "What news, my friend?"

"I'll be right back." the woman whispered to Lancelot's ear before kissing his cheek. Lancelot nodded and smirked at her, pinching her behind lightly before she left. She giggled before she walked away, becoming lost in the crowd.

"And who might that be?" Galahad tilted his head towards the direction of where the woman left. "Wife?"

"No." Lancelot leaned back on his seat, placing his arms behind his head. "Not yet."

"I thought you were the one dying to settle down and start a family?" questioned Galahad, taking a sip of his ale before turning to Lancelot.

"You exaggerate my words, Galahad!" laughed Lancelot, shaking his head. "It would be a nice prospect, but..."

"But?"

Lancelot looked up at his fellow knight. "It does not feel right, that is all."

Galahad raised his eyebrow and questioned curiously, "You mean time or the woman?"

Before Lancelot could answer, Dagonet called for everyone's attention. The noise died down and a hush fell over the crowd. The tall knight waited until every eye was on him.

"I've news, my comrades!" he bellowed, holding out a piece of paper in his hands. "I've received word of a tournament..."

"A tournament?" Gawain stood, his interest piqued. "What kind of tournament?"

"Sparring, archery, even fist fights," Dagonet counted his fingers, then waved his hand, "that sort of tournament."

Cries and cheers came from the group, all excited about the news.

"It seems as though you knights cannot keep away from the fighting." Arthur commented, who then stood. "Dagonet, where is this tournament?"

"Just a couple of days ride north of here." he said, reading the piece of paper before looking up at the crowd. "Anyone can enter!"

"Hear hear!" Bors yelled, holding up his goblet wildly in the air. "What do you say, lads? Are we off to win this tournament?"

After a resounding cry from the group, Bors received his answer.

t t t

Aiden bit his lip nervously as looked at Lourdes. Lourdes eyed him with both curiosity and annoyance. He would look at her as if to speak, then look away when he finally had her attention. Both on horseback, the two journeyed onwards, the sun rising behind them. After one last look, Lourdes finally exhaled, stopping her horse. She took the reigns of Aiden's horse and halted it as well.

"Alright, you have been doing that for over an hour." she stated, placing a hand on her hip. "Tell me, what is the matter?"

"Oh..." Aiden looked around, forcing a smile. "I...um..."

"What you hiding from me?" she pressed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I have been fighting with myself whether to tell you this or not," he began, looking around him, "and as your friend, I am torn whether to tell you what I know or to hide it from you because I know _exactly_ what you would do, and..."

Lourdes grunted in annoyance, pinching his arm. "Aiden, get on with it!"

He heaved out a sigh before closing his eyes. "News has spread of a tournament just a day's ride east of here." he opened an eye, "and knights and a few others were spotted riding towards it last night by our scouts."

Lourdes shook her head expectantly, unfazed at his news. "Are they a threat to us?"

"The knights," he cleared his throat, now looking at the sky, "are Sarmatian...and there are seven of them."

Lourdes eyes grew wide, grabbing Aiden's arm. "W-what? Are you speaking of..."

"Arthur and his knights." Aiden nodded, wincing. "I do believe so."

Taking deep breaths, Lourdes looked around her, taking the news in. Against all odds! She was only a day away from them! She looked up at Aiden happily, laughing in joy.

"Aiden! Why did you not tell me this sooner?" she laughed again, her horse neighing as if in accordance with her. "This is great news!"

Aiden shook his head. "Lourdes, this is what I was afraid of." he suddenly grew serious. "If you do go and find them, you will be in great danger. If someone sees you, then..."

"You do not understand, Aiden!" she grabbed his arm, squeezing it. "It has almost been a year since I have seen..."

"Lourdes, please. Merlin would never..."

"Aiden, you do not understand how I long to see them again." whispered Lourdes, biting her lip in order to keep herself from crying. "You know the odds of this ever happening." she paused once more, looking at him firmly. "Whether you want me to or not, I shall see them again."

"This is hurting me as much as it is hurting you." Aiden gritted his teeth in indecision, placing a firm hand on her arm.

"I shall be in disguise!" she stated, a million thoughts and reasonings racing through her mind in her excitement. "I shall wear my hooded cloak always! I..."

Aiden kept his countenance stone cold. "You shall not go."

t t t

"It has been so long since I have been in a tournament!" exclaimed Gawain, his horse neighing in agreement. "Imagine - the glory, the gold, the women - for the champion!"

"Which will be me." Dagonet nudged him, thinking of the possibilities.

"Ah, think twice, little brother." Bors boasted, pushing his shoulders back in pride. "Remember who beat you the last tournament that we entered?"

"I was ill!" retorted Dagonet, rolling his eyes. "And during that last fight, my nose was itchy!"

"Bah, no excuse!" shot Bors, tilting his chin upwards. "A true champion wins no matter the circumstances!"

The knights laughed heartily, the excitement of the tournament running through their veins. Each packed their horses with several weapons and provisions, estimating their entire adventure to last a week. A few wagons with other tournament hopefuls and cheering villagers followed the knights, all looking forward to the event.

"Who is holding this tournament anyway?" Tristan piped up, looking around the distant area.

"A certain Lord Theodore," answered Arthur thoughtfully, "I remember hearing his name when I was growing up."

"He is a mighty warrior, then?" asked Galahad, turning to him. "And quite prosperous indeed to host such a tournament?"

"Yes, quite," Arthur nodded knowingly, adding, "one of the most powerful Lords in Sarmatia."

"Think you he will enter the tournament?" joked Gawain, tilting his head to the side. "Imagine one of us defeating him?"

"It would not surprise me." Lancelot joined in, smirking. "With our skill?"

The group made their way through a large meadow, the sun high in the sky. As they reached a small hill, they heard the faint sounds of cheering in the distance. Looking at each other, smiling, the seven knights galloped to the top of the hill, taking in the sight.

Below them, just in the distance, were several wooden fighting circles surrounded by dozens of tents. On the right, archery targets were lined up in endless rows, while on the left, even more spaces for the tournament's various events.

After a few minutes, the group was unpacking their belongings and setting up their makeshift encampment, near the outskirts of the tournament grounds. Then, they dispersed, entering the competitions that they wished to partake in. The tournament did not start until sundown, but the knights could barely contain their excitement. After all, it _was_ their area of expertise!

"Galahad, when do you begin?" asked Bors, looking at the parchment that contained his scheduled events.

"Tonight after sundown." the knight replied, folding his schedule and placing it in his pocket. "Dagger throwing."

"You'll be competing against me, then." Lancelot grinned, patting Galahad on the back as he joined the two.

"Ha!" cried Bors, legs apart, pointing at the walking Dagonet. "You'll be facing me in the morrow at the swordfight, little brother!"

"Better cover yer arse!" jested Dagonet, gently slapping the side of his older brother's head.

"Is it just me," Tristan piped up as he joined his fellow knights, "or is anyone else hungry?"

t t t

_I shall not go, my arse!_ Lourdes thought to herself. She knew that she would anger Aiden and Merlin if she left, but she just could not help it. With firm resolve, Lourdes waited until sundown before making her move. As the rest of the travellers fell fast asleep, Lourdes packed her horse with provisions, careful not to make any sudden noises. She placed on her hooded cloak, careful to conceal her identity at all times. As quietly as possible, she led her horse away from the encampment. When she felt as though she had walked far enough, she quickly mounted the horse and rode eastwards as fast as she could without looking back.

It was evident that she did not know where she was going, but for some reason, she felt as though she was going in the right direction. She used merely the stars and pure instinct to guide her. Their travels that day only brought them closer to where the tournament was supposedly held, and she hoped that it would take no more than a few hours until she would catch the sight of it.

Lourdes rode for hours, not at all fatigued. The idea of even seeing Arthur and his knights again only fueled her to continue. She promised herself that she would search until she could search no more.

After another hour, Lourdes could see much firelight in the distance. She ticked her tongue at her horse and, in a slow gallop, made her way closer and closer to the site. She began to hear cheering, shouting and laughing, the sound of swords hitting one another, arrows flying in the air. If it were not for the jovial laughter, she would think as though she had stumbled on a true battlefield!

Her heart soared, for she knew that this was the Tournament! She then saw hundreds of people, some watching matches, others walking aimlessly around, eating, drinking, enjoying the festivities.

She spotted a small river right on the outskirts of the tournament grounds. Now feeling her fatigue, she led her horse to the river, thinking to stop for a few moments before she would begin her search for the knights. Seeing nobody in the immediate distance, she felt as though it was safe enough for her to be there.

That is, until she heard faint voices behind her.

"I cannot believe it ended in a draw!"

"Well, if both of you could hit your daggers on the hilt of the other, I'd say 'tis a draw!"

"I must admit, we did put on an amusing show."

"I agree. The ladies were quite entertained."

Lourdes stood still, unable to decide whether she should bolt out of the scene on her horse or to pretend that she did not notice them. Their footsteps came closer, stopping at the edge of the rushing river. She held her breath, waiting for them to continue.

"I wonder where Galahad has run off to."

"Maybe he doesn't take draws too well?"

As the two laughed, Lourdes froze. She suddenly recognized their voices. She turned, ever so slowly, to face the direction of the two men. As she did so, one of them looked in her direction and gave her a nod. Her hand shaking, she gripped the edge of her hood, pulling it back slowly.

The two stopped speaking altogether and stood, merely staring at Lourdes. She gulped, blinking, making sure that she was not seeing an illusion.

"Sir Lancelot?" she began shakily, almost cautiously. "Sir Arthur?"

"Do my eyes deceive me?" Lancelot dropped the helmet that he was holding in his hands, taking a step towards her. "Lourdes?"

She nodded slowly, barely breathing. Without another moment of hesitation, Lancelot ran to her, taking her quickly in his arms.

"I thought I would never see you again." he began softly, running his fingers through her hair.

She held onto him tightly, resting her head on his chest.

"Lourdes." Arthur bowed to her as he placed a hand on her back. "It is wonderful to see you once again."

She turned her attention to Arthur, embracing him. "It has been too long, dear Arthur."

"How did you ever ...how are you..." Lancelot began, visibly astonished at her sudden appearance. He had a million questions to ask her at once, and it was hard to contain the happiness that he felt in seeing her. _She has grown even more beautiful_, he said to himself, observing the maturity that now resonated in her face, the added length of her hair and the strength in her stance.

Lourdes only smiled, embracing him tightly once more. Silent tears began to fall from her eyes as she reveled in the moment that she had dreamed about for so long.

_Galahad_, she thought to herself, a flicker of wonder passing through her.

"What of the other knights?" she began softly, looking up at the two men. "Is..."

"They are all with us." Arthur began, looking at her knowingly. He eyed her for a moment before breaking into a smile. "Come. We shall take you back to our encampment."

Before the three could move, they heard faint sounds of hooves from the distance, coming in their direction with haste. Arthur and Lancelot both turned, hands on the hilts of their swords, prepared to defend. Lourdes stood in between them, placing her hood back on as she touched the hilt of her own sword.

"Lourdes!" the rider called out, stopping a few metres from them.

She immediately recognized the voice, her eyes growing wide. "A-Aiden?" she said in pure bewilderment. "H-how did..."

Aiden dismounted from his horse, holding its reigns in his left hand. He did not look amused. "You were bloody noisy, first of all." he walked closer to the three, unaffected by the drawn swords. "And second, you are highly predictable."

"Who are you?" Lancelot called out firmly, his eyes menacing.

"A friend." Aiden replied, bowing his head quickly. "You must be Sir Lancelot."

Lancelot didn't answer, but lowered his sword. He gazed at Lourdes, then back at Aiden, and said nothing.

"Lourdes, you must come back with me." Aiden exhaled, looking at her with saddened eyes. "It is not safe for you to be here."

Arthur immediately understood what Aiden spoke of, sheathing his sword in his scabbard. "Merlin sent you?"

Aiden shook his head at the knight. "I came by my own accord. Merlin did not know that Lourdes ran off before I left."

"She is safe with us." Lancelot said with conviction, finally sheathing his sword. "We will not let anyone harm her."

"There are no Saxons here, are there?" Lourdes said more than a statement than a question, turning expectantly to Arthur and Lancelot.

"No, there are not, only peaceful Sarmatians." Arthur finally answered, his attention to Aiden. "Where do you travel? How are you in Sarmatia?"

"We are headed for Shino." Lourdes interjected, walking in between the three men to stop at Aiden's side. "They believe that I will be most safe there."

Aiden battled with his thoughts, looking at Lourdes, then at the two knights. "I must return to Merlin to explain. He will be worried about our whereabouts." he placed an arm on Lourdes' shoulder. "I also do not want to bring you back against your will."

Lourdes took his hand in hers, understanding his concern. "I am sorry for running off like so, Aiden, but I will be safe here."

Aiden observed the seemingly content Lourdes, placing a protective hand on the side of her head. Lancelot eyed this exchange curiously, eyes darting back and forth between the two.

"Aiden." Arthur called out, gaining the Woad's attention. "This tournament will only last for a week. Afterwards, we will return to my castle, just a day's ride south of here. You, Merlin and the Woads that you travel with are welcome to meet with us. Then, we shall decide what becomes of Lourdes."

The three men looked at Lourdes as Arthur said this. Aiden exhaled, examining the situation. He knew that Lourdes would never be safe wherever she went, and whoever she travelled with, but he also knew that Saxons were rare in this part of Sarmatia and that Arthur and his knights were more than capable of protecting her. Most importantly of all, this was where Lourdes wanted to be.

"Let us hope Merlin does not have my head for this." Aiden commented gruffly to himself, finally nodding in acquiesce.

Lourdes beamed a smile at him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, my friend."

"You take good care of yourself, now, different one." Aiden embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead. "We shall see each other soon."

With this, Aiden mounted his horse and nodded to Lancelot and Arthur. With a soft kick to the side of his horse and a tick of his tongue, Aiden galloped off into the night.


	15. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Arthur and Lancelot led Lourdes to where the seven knights and their fellow travellers had set up their makeshift homes. The encampment was almost deserted, with Sarmatians still flocking around the competition areas, cheering on their favourite champions. With no enemies in the area and only friendly, peaceful Sarmatians around her, Lourdes was thankful that she could finally be at ease. She pulled the hood from her head as she sat by the fire that Lancelot had begun.

"I shall find the others and let them know the good news." Arthur smiled and bowed his head to Lourdes before disappearing into the distance, leaving Lancelot and Lourdes alone.

Lancelot pursed his lips as he sat down across from her. For some reason or another, he would not meet her eyes. Throwing more wood into the crackling fire, he cleared his throat, shaking his knees.

"Is something the matter, Lancelot?" Lourdes asked worriedly, crossing her arms on her knees, moving to his side.

He smiled reassuringly, finally looking up at her. "No, no. I... I just don't know quite what to say."

"Tell me of your journeys." Lourdes gave him a warm smile, curiosity filling her eyes. "Tell me of your life as a free man."

Lancelot gave out a small laugh, running his fingers through his hair. "I have never felt more alive."

"I am happy to hear that." she replied sincerely, smiling. She placed a hand on his arm. "You are deserving of such happiness."

"There are just some things I wish I could change." Lancelot admitted cryptically, looking deeply into her eyes. "Many things."

"Everything happens for a reason." Lourdes whispered, trying her best to hold his gaze. She was almost empowered by his eyes, which seemed to relentlessly pry into her thoughts, her soul. "You must not regret what has happened in the past."

"But what if I do?"

Lourdes opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, she was interrupted by a loud, happy cry and felt herself being lifted off the ground. She felt alarmed for only a few seconds before she recognized whom the voice belonged to.

"Lass! Welcome back!" cried Bors, hugging her tightly, her feet lifting off the ground. "It has been so long since we've seen ye!"

"Oh, Bors!" she laughed heartily, embracing the large man in return when she caught her breath. "Dagonet! Gawain! Tristan!"

Each knight took their turn in welcoming Lourdes back, embracing her lovingly. Even Tristan did so, ruffling her hair in the process. She was filled with so much joy, thankful that all of the knights looked healthy and well. They had not drastically changed from the last time she had seen them, but what she noticed were the subtle changes: relatively clean clothing, dirtied, she supposed, only by the tournament's events; and the geniunely content smiles on their countenances. These loyal men were now all free, and it warmed her heart to know that they could all finally live the lives that they chose.

It was then that she turned slightly to her right, and from the corner of her eye, she spotted another familiar figure. She looked up slowly to meet Galahad's eyes, a sight that she had longed to see ever since they had parted that cold winter night. She observed the knight slowly, seeing that he had shaved his beard and mustache, his handsome face smooth to the touch. He looked at her with a mixture of relief and bewilderment, evident that he also thought it was nearly impossible for them to meet again.

Bors and Tristan glanced at each other with knowing looks as Lourdes and Galahad walked slowly towards each other.

"Galahad..." she began with a smile, stopping a few feet away from him.

"Galahad, you would not _believe_ just how..."

Lourdes turned to the origin of the voice, seeing a blonde-haired, blue-eyed woman stop just at Galahad's side. She continued to speak with him, still unaware of the situation.

Galahad pried his eyes away from Lourdes for a few moments, looking at the young woman expectantly. She finally stopped talking, realizing what was happening, as her eyes turned to look at Lourdes.

"Oh, forgive me!" she blushed, clearly embarrassed as she quickly curtsied. "I did not mean to intrude on your meeting..."

"It is alright, Isabella." Galahad responded, his head tilted to her side. He slowly turned his head and gaze to Lourdes, who stood in front of him, frozen.

Bors and Tristan cleared their throats, eyeing one another to leave the scene. Dagonet and Gawain followed their lead, motioning to the captivated Lancelot as well. Lancelot kept his jaw firm, seeing the silent exchange between Lourdes and Galahad before stalking off into the night. The other knights groaned inwardly, knowing that this day was to come sooner or later.

"Well, are you not going to introduce me, milord?" Isabella began, breaking the awkward silence between Galahad and Lourdes.

Galahad looked as though he had snapped out of a trance, softly clearing his throat. "I...uh..."

Isabella rolled her eyes, extending a hand out to Lourdes. "I am Isabella of Kensington, daughter of the Earl of Kensington. I am Galahad's bride to be."

Lourdes' face turned white, her worst fears becoming a reality. She felt weak as she shook the young woman's hand. Galahad would not look at her as she spoke.

"I am Lourdes of Shino, daughter of..." she trailed off, partly because she did not want to reveal her identity, and partly because she felt incredibly faint. "A-are you enjoying the festivities?"

"Oh yes, quite!" smiled Isabella, taking her arm. "Sir Galahad here just won an archery contest! Oh, I am so delighted! T'was tough competition, but he managed to become the champion!"

Lourdes managed to look at Galahad, who kept his eyes on the ground. "That is great news, milord. Many congratulations."

Isabella grinned even wider, pride evident in her eyes. "Did you want me to show you around the competition areas? I must say, there are many..."

Smiling, Lourdes shook her head politely. "No, it is late, and you need your rest." she paused as Isabella nodded to her, disappointed. "I have journeyed for hours, and I feel as though I must rest for the night."

"I understand." Isabella curtsied once more before turning to Galahad. "Dear, if you need me, I shall be back at our tent."

She smiled one last time at Lourdes before leaving Galahad and she alone.

Galahad barely moved from where he stood ever since he saw Lourdes. So many emotions coursed through his veins. So many things that he wanted to say to her replayed in his mind, but he could not speak. He felt as though he was under some sort of spell, shoked by her sudden appearance, unable to form any rational thing to say.

Hiding her tearful face from him, Lourdes turned briskly and left without warning. She sobbed quietly, wrapping her cloak more tightly around her as she walked to an unknown destination. How could she have been so foolish? What did she wish to accomplish upon her return? Did she really think that things would be the same a year ago? Did she think that the knights lived static lives, that they would not move on?

It was then and there that she could no longer deny what she felt for Galahad. It had confused her, and she had denied it for so long, for she had never experienced such feelings before. But at that moment, she knew that it was real, that the pain that she was feeling in her heart was a testament to the attachment that had grown in her heart for the young knight. Distance only made her heart grow fonder, and the longing that she felt for the knight became almost unbearable.

And now, it was too late.

She was too late.

Lourdes slowly looked up to see Galahad's retreating form. She wanted to badly to call out to him, to scream at the top of her lungs what she felt for him. But only sobs succeeded to escape her lips as she fell on her knees, dropping her head, letting the tears cascade freely down her face.

t t t

Galahad fought with all his might to keep the tears from forming in his eyes. He breathed heavily, clenching his fists as he made his way back to his encampment. It took all his strength to walk away from Lourdes, to leave her once more. Why was he so foolish? Why couldn't he just take her in his arms, comfort her, tell her the truth...

He had convinced himself that letting her go was the best decision. What were the chances of them seeing each other once more? He knew that holding onto something that he was never sure he was to have was...foolish. But should he have had a little more faith? Should he have trusted his conscience, his heart, and defied all common sense?

He felt so much anger, pain and regret. He knew he had made a sacrifice in letting her go with Merlin all those months ago. And he was on the verge of making another sacrifice now.

Galahad berated himself repeatedly. He should have followed his heart. He should have known such an unspoken feeling was the strongest of all. Why did he convince himself otherwise?

That was when he scoffed to himself. He had always placed other things before his own happiness, before his own impulses, such as duty, friendship and Lourdes herself.

He was a knight of the Round Table, his life dedicated to battle. Every breath that he took was precious, and every day could be his last. How could he settle down when his duty was to leave his home, protect the people and serve his country?

Galahad was not daft. From the beginning, he knew of Lancelot's feelings for Lourdes. Whether his feelings ran as deeply for her as his own, well, he would never know. But what he _did_ know that he would never let a woman come between him and a friend whom he had known for years. And even if Lancelot _did_ 'allow' them to be together, would he be truly happy in knowing that he had hurt his friend?

And Lourdes. Sweet, sweet Lourdes. Her unique being had given his life new meaning, had shown him a side of the world that he never thought could exist. But he did not want her to care for him, to constantly worry about his well-being. She deserved a calm, happy life, one devoid of pain, anger and war. What were the latter but part of a knight's livelihood?

His reasonings were rational. They were chivalrous.

But deep down in his being, he despised them.

t t t

_**A/N:** Ouch. Now that hurt. Anyway, there is more to come shortly! I think I will get carpal tunnel syndrome from writing this story. But hey, at least I'm happy when I'm writing! ) **PLEASE** **REVIEW!** **Let me know you are reading this and are enjoying it! (Or not...and if not, why? I'll use your comments to improve, I swear!)** How's everything going so far? Are you guys torn between Lancelot and Galahad yet? Good characters, plot, etc? Liking the angst? Want more romance and drama? Want more mystery, violence, blood and gore? Basically, what do you want to happen? **LET ME KNOW!** Thank you all once more for taking the time to read this and reviewing. Next chapters will be up soon! )_


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: THANK YOU** to all those that reviewed and to all of you who are reading this! Your comments and suggestions are being taken to heart, and I am really happy with how this story is going. To tell you the truth, I am still torn between Lancelot and Galahad. It is still a mystery as to who Lourdes will end up with, even to me! But then again, I like it that way:grins impishly: I hope you do, too!

**_DarkKnightress12_**: Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad you're liking it! Oh, you'll get your romance soon enough! I just need to build their relationships, that's all! hehe But definitely, you'll get your romance. And yes...Galahad with no facial hair:dies: I'm a huge fan of Hugh Dancy, which makes it even worse! haha But thanks for your suggestions and input, and I hope you keep reading!

**_Kates_**: Another Lancelot fan! The Galahad fans are certainly getting pummeled right now! lol Ugh, I :do: love Ioan, he's awesome. But I do agree that Tristan gets most of the OCs on here! haha, Poor Lancey. But yeah, I'm careful to _not_ make this into a Mary Sue, which is probably why I'm taking so long to write it! I'm glad you're liking it, though! I appreciate your awesome comments, and never fear...more chapters are on the way! Thank you for reviewing, and do let me know when it's becoming "Mary-Sue-esque"!

**_makedamnsure_**: Yeah, even I teared up a little when I wrote that! Oh, Galahad. How many guys have done what he has, though, eh? haha But I mean, if I did make you (almost?) cry, then I'm doing my job well. :pats self on back: I love my drama, and hell yeah, there will be more of it! I need to reduce my readers to tears, make them angry, make them laugh. It's a sign of a good story:smiles: Thanks for reading and reviewing again!

**_janell_**: Lancelot's character is definitely a lot of fun to work with! You never know what he'll do next! haha But hey, it's good to know that you'll keep reading no matter who I choose to pair Lourdes with, because even _I_ don't know right now! haha You never know - I might end up hating my own story! lol But I assure you, I am working diligently on the story, and I will continue to update! Thanks for your review!

**_RagingRaven_**: hahaha What you said is SO true. Damn guys. I don't think they'll ever learn, even after _hundreds_ of years! Let's just hope that Galahad realizes his mistakes and tries to make them right:smiles: Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_lifeisgood_**: Thank you for your review! I am definitely having fun with this whole love triangle/"tug-of-war romance" of mine! These stories are just SO much fun, because you can play around with the characters even more! But I'm definitely posting even more chapters quite soon. I'm just reading over them once more to make sure they are ready to go:smiles:

t t t

_For all those that like playing music in the background while reading, (or just want to hear good music, hehe), I have listed a few of the songs that inspired this story. Listening to songs before and during I write really gets me into the "zone", and it may have the same effect on you:smiles:_

"**MY KNIGHT" 'SOUNDTRACK'**

1. Don't Wait - Dashboard Confessional 14. Dusk and Summer - Dashboard Confessional

2. Alive - Melissa O'Neil 15. Attack - 30 Seconds To Mars

3. The Kill - 30 Seconds To Mars 16. If You Could Only See - Tonic

4. Tell Me Now (What You See) - Hans Zimmer 17. Untitled - Simple Plan

5. Distance - Faktion 18. All You Wanted - Michelle Branch

6. Far Away - Nickelback 19. My Heart - The Perishers

7. Letting You Go - Faktion 20. History - Funeral For A Friend

8. Goodbye to You - Michelle Branch 21. Dance Inside - The All-American Rejects

9. Scars - Papa Roach 22. Wake Up - Coheed and Cambria

10. Are You Happy Now - Michelle Branch 23. Run - Rex Goudie

11. Say Anything - Marianas Trench 24. 321- Hedley

12. Halo - Bethany Joy Lenz 25. Everything - Lifehouse

13. Broken - Seether (feat. Amy Lee) 26. Ever The Same - Rob Thomas

t t t

**CHAPTER 15**

The soft pitter-patter of water droplets sounded all around her. Blinking twice, Lourdes felt trickles of water dancing down her face, the smell of fresh rainfall tickling her nose. She moved her fingers slightly, feeling the damp earth and grass beneath her. Finally turning her head to the sky, she realized that she had managed to sleep through the night, all alone, wrapped up in her now soaked cloak in the meadow.

No noise but the rainfall surrounded her – no laughter, no shouts – just the comforting solitude of rain. Lourdes sat up languidly, strands of her hair lowering to her face. Pushing the painful memories of the previous night, she breathed in a deep breath, standing with her arms held out widely around her as if she was ready to fly. She closed her eyes once more, looking to the sky, welcoming the rain on her face.

Off in the distance, Galahad galloped back to the encampment, irked at being caught in the rain on his morning ride. It had begun with no warning and poured recklessly with no signs of halting. He gently patted the head of his horse, sensing its discomfort. He clicked his tongue twice, making his way to the stables of the encampment.

Fastening the reigns of his horse to a row of wood, he sighed deeply, realizing that the purpose of his ride was not even close to being fulfilled. His heart was still heavy, and his mind swirled with a thousand thoughts at once. With a sleepless night, it was difficult to forget what had transpired the night before, when so much had happened between two people with so little being said.

He wished with all his being that he could somehow set things right. He was in a predicament that he had never experienced before, and with all that he has been through in his life, he had no idea how to effectively solve it.

Looking up from his thoughts, he spotted a lone figure in the distance, standing still as the water relentlessly fell on their body. As the figure ran their fingers through their hair, Galahad finally realized that it was Lourdes.

She slowly untied her cloak, letting it fall to the ground in one movement. Her dress clung to her body, but she did not feel any discomfort. Lourdes walked to the edge of the river, wading until the water had reached her waist. She splashed more water in her face, looking at her broken reflection as the ripples caused by the rain mixed with the splashes that she had caused. She was surrounded by crystal-like water, so clear, so cold – but she felt nothing.

Galahad furrowed his brows at her peculiar actions, wondering at the same time where she had spent the night. Ever since they parted the evening before, he had not seen or heard of her whereabouts. A pang of guilt suddenly took him, his conscience berating him for leaving her in such a state. Out of all the years he had been a knight of the Round Table, he had never felt so helpless, so powerless, as he did now. He was always used to stopping pain, not causing it. As he continued to watch her, he felt the urge to walk to her, to keep her company, but he ultimately decided against it.

Lourdes ran her palms on her arms, legs and body, washing all the dirt that had accumulated from her journey. She wanted to scrub herself clean, to wash away everything that clung to her skin.

Her quiet isolation was disrupted by an almost inaudible gasp that came from behind her. She whirled around defensively, her eyes intensely peering at the intruder. Immediately, she lowered her gaze, the 'intruder' being two feet shorter than she had originally expected.

"A-are you a fairy?"

Her eyebrows raised at this question as her lips curled into a half-smile. "Do you think I am?"

The young boy, she equated to be no more than 8, nodded quickly, drops of water jumping from his head. "Are you going to turn me into a frog? I swear, I am a good lad!"

Lourdes finally let out a laugh, obviously amused. "I will do no such thing!"

"Okay." The little boy distorted his face, raising his bottom lip as he thought deeply. "If you are not a fairy, then where are you from? I have never seen anyone that looks like you before."

"That is because I am not from here, but from a land all the way over there." She pointed to the east, and the young boy followed her finger with his twinkling eyes. Using her arms to pull herself up, Lourdes walked out of the river, sitting on a large boulder next to her little intruder. "What is your name?" she asked, leaning her elbows on her knees, smiling at him.

"Gilly, milady."

"Gilly?" Lourdes furrowed her brow in half-recognition. "Now, where have I heard that name before?"

"Maybe you have heard of my father!" Gilly now stood upright, his hands on his waist as he held his head up proudly. "His name is Bors, the great knight of the Round Table! He has done many great deeds, you know. Today he is even competing in the swordfighting tournament, and I know he will win!"

Lourdes laughed even louder, shaking her head in pure amusement. "Is he now?" she patted the young lad on the head. "But yes, I do know your father. He is very much a jester!"

Galahad was so concentrated on the sight before him that he did not hear another presence near him. It took Lancelot a couple of tries before he could attain Galahad's attention.

"Galahad," he began again, softly hitting the side of the knight's arm, "what are you doing up this early? You should be…" Lancelot's voice drifted off as he followed the knight's gaze. He gave out an almost inaudible sigh, seeing Lourdes and Gilly walking back languidly and hand in hand to the camp, seemingly unaware of anything else around them, not heeding the rain soaking every inch of them. Lourdes even broke into a genuine laugh, a sight that neither knight had seen for an incredibly long time. She looked weary, but she continued her conversation with the young lad, noticeably masking her true emotions.

Snapping out of his reverie, Galahad shook his head slightly, finally meeting Lancelot's curious eyes. He cleared his throat briefly, wondering how long the knight had been there.

"I was…just about to go for a ride." Galahad answered quickly, fixing his tunic. "I was trying to remember if I had forgotten anything."

Lancelot gave the knight a cheeky smile, lounging an elbow on his shoulder. "I've known you for 15 years, Galahad. Do you not think that I would know when you are lying through your teeth?"

"Lancelot, you bother!" said Galahad irritably, shaking the smirking knight's arm off his shoulder. "If you…"

"You did not expect her back, did you?"

The cat caught Galahad's tongue as Lancelot simply rolled the question off his tongue. Galahad scrunched his face in indecision, not quite knowing how to answer the question. If Lancelot _did_ see through him, then he would know how he truly felt about Lourdes, wouldn't he? Why was his friend beating around the bush, teasing him like so?

"Just the sight of what seems like a mother and a son…" Galahad choked out, stopping to inhale deeply. "The thought of a family…"

"You shall have all of that soon, my friend," Lancelot reassured Galahad amiably, then adding, "…with Isabella."

Lancelot examined the knight's face as it turned from longing, to indecision, to pain. He felt terrible for playing such a trick on his friend, but he needed to know where Galahad's feelings truly lay. He cared for Lourdes – even Lancelot knew that much – but how exactly did the knight _care_ for her? What were his intentions, especially since he was with Isabella?

Lancelot scoffed, since he himself had barely had any 'noble' intentions when it came to women. They had what he wanted, he took what he desired and resumed to forget about them. How else was a knight to deal with women? Clearly, Bors was quite different, staying faithful to Vanora and fathering eleven children. How the bloody hell could a man do that? How could _he_ do that? And how could he question what Galahad felt for the girl when he himself did not know how _he_ truly felt? The definitions of care and desire were vague and blurry, and Lancelot couldn't be bothered with defining anything. And yet, why did he feel a tinge of jealousy when he imagined Galahad touching Lourdes, placing his lips on hers…

It was Galahad's turn to interrupt Lancelot as he was lost in his thoughts.

"I shall return to the encampment." Galahad's voice finally caught Lancelot's attention. "I shall be there if you need me."

Without waiting for a response from Lancelot, Galahad turned, placed on his hood, then headed for shelter. Lancelot took another moment to gaze out into the distance before following suit, returning to his tent.

Lourdes, unaware of anything that had transpired in those few moments, continued to follow Gilly as he led her to where his makeshift home was located. Following his pointed finger, Lourdes eyes three identical tents, all in alignment, all...shaking! Taken aback, Lourdes' ears perked up, hearing voices, cries and giggles.

Lifting up the opening of the first tent, Lourdes counted four girls, all playing with wooden toys. Inside the second tent, she was then surprised to find four boys, little sticks in hand, pretending to fight one another. Shaking her head, she peeked into the last tent, seeing a boy and a girl, about 5 and 6, with an older woman, who tended lovingly to their needs.

"Oh, I am sorry for intruding..." Lourdes began, walking back a few paces as she stood straight.

The older woman peeked her head out of the tent, beaming at her. "Thank you, milady! You finally found my Gilly!" Gilly squealed as his mother scooped him in her arms, kissing his face. "Now, you run along now and help your brother and sister with breakfast! And get cleaned up while you're at it! You are soaked to the bone!"

As the woman ensured that Gilly stayed put inside the tent, she turned to Lourdes, who looked at her in bewilderment.

"So these are the eleven children that I have heard so much about!" she began, shaking her head in continued wonder. "However do you do it, Lady Vanora?"

"You must be Lourdes." the woman gave her a warm smile as the two shook hands. "Oh, I do not know how I do it. I am beginning to think I have special powers, you know, after all these years!"

"You do, that I am sure of!"

Vanora laughed heartily at Lourdes' expression. "Come, my dear, you are as wet as my son!" she motioned for her to follow. "We shall get you some dry clothes."

Before Lourdes could protest, Vanora took her arm and pulled her along as the two walked briskly to their nearby wagon. Stepping inside, Vanora rummaged through her belongings, humming to herself until she finally found the right bag.

"Ah ha!" she cried in triumph, holding out a dark brown bag in the air. "I've just the thing for you."

"Lady Vanora, really, I am fine!" Lourdes began, feeling a bit embarrassed at her kindness. "I have some tunics and breeches in my possession, not far from..."

"Oh, nonsense!" Vanora waved a dismissive hand while handing her a bundle wrapped in animal skin. "This will look lovely on you."

The kind woman turned away to give Lourdes her privacy. Finally feeling discomfort in her wet clothing, Lourdes peeled the fabric off her skin, placing them in an empty sac that she procured from the wagon. She silently gasped as she unraveled the bundle that was given to her, seeing the dress in its full form. It was a golden-brown, long-sleeved dress, its plunging neckline stopping before what it would reveal would be inappropriate. The sleeves were to drape freely from her shoulders and arms, flaring out as it reached her hands. The weaving was unlike anything she had ever seen, the flower patterns so complex, so intricate, lining the neckline, waist and cuffs of the dress.

"Lady Vanora, I cannot possibly..."

"Yes you can." she interrupted reassuringly, without turning her head. "I made this myself. Go on, it will look beautiful on you!"

Lourdes finally stopped her protests and placed the garment on. Standing, she pulled the skirtline down, which just reached the sides of her ankles. She smoothed the skirt into place, sighing as she finally turned to Vanora for approval.

"How do I - "

Her words were caught in her throat as she met Galahad's observing eyes. He stood, as if a statue, at the end of the wagon, looking up at her. Vanora only smiled in great approval as she turned, clapping her hand once.

"You are simply gorgeous!" the woman stood, inspecting the dress on Lourdes' form. "Do you not think so as well, Sir Galahad?"

The knight's head snapped up to Vanora, then meekly to Lourdes. "Yes," he answered gently, locking eyes with Lourdes, "very beautiful."

Vanora bit her lip as she smiled, placing a hand on the small of Lourdes' back. "Now that the rain has stopped, I believe that the festivities will begin once again. We do not want to miss any of our knights in competition, now do we?"

"No, I suppose not." Lourdes answered blankly, her gaze still on Galahad, replaying the way in which he said the compliment in her mind. He then cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away from Lourdes, before snatching a sac inside the wagon.

"I bid you good day, miladies." he quickly called out before bowing and swiftly leaving the scene.

Vanora clucked her tongue as she observed the knight stride away. "Very noble knight." she shook her head, then turned to Lourdes. "Tis a pity that he already has a maiden, aye?"

Lourdes only answered with a curt nod, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"He broke many hearts, he did," Vanora continued, completely unaware of how this was affecting Lourdes. She seemed to drift off into the clouds as she told her story. "He did many great deeds in his village, you know, after he returned. Toiled day and night, planting, hunting, rebuilding - never stopping until his tasks were finished. Tis no surprise that with his deeds and dashing good-looks, he would catch the eye of many women in his village. Though, if I remember clearly," Vanora paused, thinking carefully as she placed her fingers to her chin, "at first, he did not seem to pay attention to any of their advances."

With her interest piqued, Lourdes looked at Vanora with curious eyes, concurrently wanting her to stop and continue. Even though her current circumstances made her heart ache, she still wanted to hear of Galahad and what had happened to him during all these months.

"Rumours had it that his heart belonged to a mysterious woman," continued Vanora, now sitting on a rolled blanket in the middle of the wagon, "but alas, those rumours died, of course, when he was seen with the young Isabella of Kensington."

"How did they meet?" Lourdes, even surprising herself, managed to croak out.

"During one of his daily rides, I believe." Vanora smiled at remembrance of the story, obviously pleased at Galahad. "Her family's carriage was attacked by some bandits in the woods, and there he was to save her. The woman was injured during the attack, and Sir Galahad generously lent his home to the maiden, her father and their servants during their convalescence. Needless to say, the two fell in love during this time."

Lourdes gulped, trying to keep her breathing steady. She feigned a look of surprise as Vanora observed her. "Oh, well, that is quite a story!"

"Yes, quite." the woman eyed Lourdes with a tint of suspicion, but quickly brushed the expression from her face as she smiled once more. "Now, come along! We cannot miss my husband and my brother-in-law go at it!"

Finally laughing at Vanora's warrior-like stance, Lourdes followed the woman out of the wagon. As impossible as it may be, she needed to push the thoughts of Galahad from her mind - even if it was only for one day.


	17. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

Two swords collided, sparks flying in every direction. The two fighters grunted in their efforts, each trying to gain the advantage over the other. They both tried to push the other to the ground, swords still locked, dangerously close to their gritting faces.Finally, they pushed at one another, the force sendingboth men back a few paces.

Catching their breaths for only a moment, their swords met once more, each blow blocked by the other, neither gaining the upper hand. They paced, back and forth, equal in movement, dexterity and strength. They tried their best to conceal the fatigue that they felt, coupled with the sore muscles and discomfort from the perspiration and dirt all over their bodies. Most of the audience noticed their similar fighting techniques, but little did they know, the two men who were fighting now fought with each other, side by side, for 15 years.

"Swing to the left, Lancelot, to the left!"

"Attack from the top, Galahad, now!"

Lourdes looked around her, seeing Arthur, the rest of the knights, Vanora and her many children cheering the two knights on. Which side any of them were truly on was a mystery to Lourdes, for they cheered for both knights, praising when both dealt a good blow to the other and shouting encouraging words when either were losing the competition.

And which side was _she_ on? Well, frankly, she did not wish for either knight to lose!

The sun was nearly setting on the fouth day of the Tournament as the competition continued, the two knights battling with each other for almost two hours. This was definitely the main event for the tournament audience, for they had never seen such endurance within and equal strength and skill between two men in such a competition. Each knight had their supporters, but it was still unclear as to who was actually winning the match! The event had caught everyone's attention, including Lord Theodore himself, who watched intently from his seat on a nearby stage.

"Galahad!" Lancelot called, peeking at his friend through swinging swords. "I'll call it a draw if you do!"

"A draw? Just like that dagger competition?" Galahad snickered at him, shaking his head. "Not a chance, Lancey!"

Galahad bent his knees, attempting to kick Lancelot's legs out from under him. Expertly, Lancelot hopped back, flicking his wrist to swing the sword at Galahad's back. Predicting the move, Galahad held his sword to his back, parallel to his spine, blocking the swift blow. With a quick turn of his arms to the right, he held the blunt blade to Lancelot's neck. Instantly, Lancelot swung his foot, connecting with Galahad's right calf, tripping the knight. Though, Galahad made the same move on Lancelot, and both men fell to the ground with a thud. In one last, desperate move, both men swung their arms, placing their blades on each other's necks at the same moment.

"My word!" Lord Theodore stood, all 6'0'' of him, clapping his hands wildly. "This has got to be the best fight that I have seen in ages!"

The crowd cheered relentlessly at this praise, wholeheartedly agreeing with the Lord. Arthur and his knights hooted, hollered and whistled, proud of their comrades' exhibition of skill and strength. Lord Theodore stood from his place, pushing his jeweled cape behind him as he walked towards the competition field. In the meantime, Lancelot and Galahad stood up, patting each other on the backs as they desperately gasped for air.

With arms held outwards, Lord Theodore smiled. "Since the two of you cannot seem to defeat one another," he began, earning chuckles from the crowd, "I proclaim both of you champions of the swordfighting event!"

As the crowd burst out in cheer, both Lancelot and Galahad groaned, eyeing each other wearily. Lancelot raised an eyebrow as Galahad merely shrugged. It seemed as though they were always proclaimed equal to one another at this tournament's events! Though, after a few moments, the two knights placed their arms around one another and beamed, bowing a few times in thanks to the crowd.

Lourdes shook her head at this and smiled, proud of both Galahad and Lancelot. Her smile disappeared when she saw Isabella run to Galahad gleefully, jumping in his arms and kissing him in congratulations. Her expression continued to turn into a frown when she saw two women approach Lancelot, eyes twinkling with desire, and Lancelot, with his usual cad-like expression, place his arms around their shoulders before walking away.

Negative emotions returned once more to Lourdes after witnessing the scene before her. Even though she willed herself to tolerate both of the knights' presence and behave as though she was fine, she continued to feel her heart constricting whenever she would see both of them with other women. For three days, she had spent most of her time with Vanora, Bors and Arthur, watching various competitions and even practicing some of her skills when the day's competitions were over. She had hoped that this would bring her thoughts away from the two knights. But of course, those thoughts were never even near the back of her mind. Though, she admitted that keeping her mind preoccupied with other things and other people did help her cope, especially during her limited contact with Galahad.

"There cannot be two champions!" Lourdes heard herself say, much annoyance filling her voice. "That defeats the entire purpose of having a competition!"

Bors looked up her her comment, bellowing with laughter. "I agree with ye, lass! These competitions aren't fair anymore, aye?"

Lourdes placed her elbow on his shoulder, bringing her fingers to her mouth as she began to ponder, eyes squinted.

Bors eyed her suspiciously, raising an eyebrow at her. "What mischief is yer brain concocting now, lass?"

"The Tournament's invitation said that anyone could enter, aye?"

"Aye, I believe so..." Bors' eyes squinted, "...Why?"

t t t

"C'mon, c'mon..." Lourdes whispered to herself as she closed an eye, aiming her longbow and arrow at a circular, wooden mark, about 50 yards from where she stood. She tried to remember what Aiden had taught her, focusing her gaze on the red mark through the moonlight. Lourdes opened her eye as she released the arrow, which flew and turned in a relatively straight line, landing just a few inches short of the centre. "Bloody hell!" she hissed to herself, feeling for another arrow in her quiver. As she felt the fletching of the arrow, she felt an arrow shaft being placed in her hand. Alarmed, she turned swiftly, so much so that the bow in her hand hit the intruder, knocking them back a few steps.

"Oh, I am dreadfully sorry..." Lourdes began, seeing only the silhouette of the person. She heard him groan, breathing out as he regained his composure.

"Do not worry, milady," he waved a dismissive hand to her, "I have taken much worse."

Lowering her bow and arrow, Lourdes furrowed her brows, recognizing the voice. "Lancelot?"

"Milady." he bowed gallantly, exaggerating his arms, then looked up at her. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same question." Lourdes turned her attention back to her practice, loading the arrow on the string.

Lancelot squinted his eyes in question. "Whatsoever do you mean?"

"I would think, Sir Lancelot, that at this hour you would be sharing your company with a woman, possibly two." she replied nonchalantly, her back still facing him. She aimed the arrow at her target, pulling the string back.

Lancelot pouted, eyes downcast. "Is that what you really think of me?"

Lourdes placed her bow down momentarily. She was definitely not in the mood to discuss anything that she thought or felt, especially if it had _anything_ to do with Lancelot and women. Groaning exasperatedly, she swirled around to face him. "Sir Lancelot, please, I am quite preoccupied with..."

He immediately placed his hands in the air, shaking his head from side to side. "Please, milady, do not let my presence distract you from your current activity. I merely wish to observe."

She groaned inwardly once more, feeling Lancelot's burning eyes on her even as she turned around. As she prepared to release the arrow, she took a deep breath. Before she could let go of the string, she felt the bow tilt to the side, sending the arrow flying aimlessly in front of her, smashing into a group of jugs in the distance. Lourdes gritted her teeth irritably, hands clenched, as she turned to the giggling Lancelot.

"I apologize, your aim was off, and..."

"You!" she paced a few steps towards the meddling knight, pointing a finger only inches from his nose, "Oh, how you irritate me so!"

Lancelot smirked, slowly pushing her hand away from his face. "That is why I exist."

Lourdes didn't reply to this but merely turned her back to the knight. _Now_ she remembered how he loved so much to rile her, how his mere words could push her to the edge and how his eyes gleamed with such delight when hers became inflamed with annoyance. She remembered how she would be close to hurting the man, and yet he kept his composure, his countenance only showing amusement and unflinching steadiness. Though, as much as it bothered her so, she could not deny that she missed their bickering and witty banter.

Before she could prepare another arrow, she felt his hands on her hips, guiding her stance. "If you want to hit the middle of that red mark, you have to point your toes towards it."

Lourdes could not disregard the feeling of his touch, but ignoring it momentarily, she questioned, "What do my feet have to do with hitting the middle of a red mark? In all my years of practice, I have never heard of such a thing!"

"You would not have, because it is my little secret." Lancelot whispered as he placed his head mere inches beside Lourdes' face. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck, which sent shivers down her spine. The two gazed out at the distant target as Lancelot pointed. "Now, fire."

Lourdes released the arrow.

And sure enough, it hit the red mark, dead in its centre.

She looked at Lancelot incredulously, the knight only smirking at her bewildered reaction. First, dagger throwing, now archery? She pushed him in both gratitude and annoyance for being correct, at the same time reminding herself of the years of experience that he had with weapons and the art of war.

"Now then," he began, crossing his arms, "would you mind telling me why you are doing this at such an hour? I sure hope there are no invading armies on our tails?"

"I've entered tomorrow's archery contest." Lourdes answered simply.

"You...what?"

"I was perfectly clear the first time, milord."

Lancelot walked to her front, facing her. He scrunched his face in question. "...What!"

"Lancelot, please," Lourdes rolled her eyes at the knight as she placed her bow and quiver of arrows on the ground, "I already know that you do not think I am able to do it..."

"No, no," Lancelot quickly shook his head, "that is not it. _Why_ have you entered?"

At this question, Lourdes finally grinned. "To prove that not all of Arthur's knights can be the champions of this tournament." she poked a finger at his chest, pursing her lips. "Today, for example, was horrid."

"You mean the match between Galahad and me?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed, arms in the air. "Neither of you are champions if you have not defeated the other!"

"So what do you insinuate, milady?" twisting his lips, Lancelot walked slyly towards her. "Perhaps that you could best the both of us?"

Lourdes opened her mouth to respond, then thought for a moment. "Well, no, that was not my original insinuation," she then smirked, tilting her head to the side, "but I do believe that I can best both of you."

Lancelot could not help but rise to the challenge. Though fatigued from the day's competitions, he held up an index finger to Lourdes, motioning for her to wait. Lourdes only looked at him quizzically as she watched him jog to the side of his black steed. There, he unsheathed his twin blades, eyeing them momentarily, before jogging back to where Lourdes was standing.

"Time to prove what your mouth has so easily stated." he simply said, tossing the sword to Lourdes. She caught it by its hilt, looking at Lancelot in bewilderment. Before she could even question his actions, he swung, catching the upright sword in Lourdes' hand. She gripped it with all her might, pushing his sword back. Lourdes saw another flash of metal in the moonlight as, this time, Lancelot swung to her right. She fumbled backwards at the force, twisting her hand so that her sword would block Lancelot's low blow. Pushing her forward, Lancelot moved around her, playfully tapping her behind with the side of his sword.

"You can do better than that." he taunted, keeping his sword ready in front of him. Lourdes merely squinted her eyes at the knight's conceit, clenching her jaw as she turned to face him.

With lightning dexterity, Lancelot tried a blow towards her shoulder with a diagonal swing, their swords locking into a cross as he pushed her downwards.

"You know, you did not have to throw out a challenge in order to be close to me." the knight grinned tauntingly, moving his face closer to hers. "All you need to do is ask."

Instead of gritting her teeth in annoyance, Lourdes smiled sweetly. Lancelot's expression turned into confusion as she did this, his offence becoming weaker. Taking the opportunity to use Lancelot's moment of distraction, Lourdes pushed his sword away with all her might, knocking her elbow to his chest. With a groan, Lancelot paced back a few steps, eyes wide in surprise.

"Do not let a smile of a woman distract you, great sir." Lourdes grinned again mockingly as she pointed the blade to Lancelot's chest. "Especially one that has the ability to kill you."

Lancelot's cheeky smirk returned to his face. Without warning, he dropped his sword, opening his arms wide. "Then deal the final blow and win the match, milady."

Lourdes rolled her eyes, sticking her blade into the ground and resting her elbow on the hilt. "I would not want to hurt you, dear sir, for the guilt would be too much to bear. Whatsoever will the maidens of Sarmatia do without their beloved Lancelot?"

Lancelot raised an eyebrow quizzically, walking towards her. "If I am not mistaken, milady, I would think that you were jealous?"

"Me? Jealous?" Lourdes scoffed, looking at the knight from top to bottom. "Pray tell, dear sir, of what?"

"Of this."

It was then that Lancelot took her arms, pulling her body to his with crushing strength. As her sword dropped to the ground with a soft thud, he buried his lips in her neck, wildly kissing and tasting every bared inch of her. Lourdes gasped both in surprise and pleasure, placing her arms on the knight's chest to keep herself steady as her knees became weak. Lancelot gripped her arms tightly, holding her in place. Closing her eyes, she tilted her head back, and Lancelot took advantage of the unrestricted access that she had given him, nipping, biting, enjoying the sensation that her skin brought to his lips. He had wanted to taste her again for so long, too long.

Lancelot's hands moved from her arms to her waist, moving down, ever so slowly, to rest at her hips. Lourdes unconsciously ran her hands beneath Lancelot's tunic, feeling his smooth skin and the heat that radiated from his being. Lancelot smiled as he continued to kiss her neck, feeling a bit ticklish at the feel of such an innocent touch.

And by the Roman God, he wanted her to continue.

Feeling his hard abdomen, Lourdes' fingers crept upwards, brushing past his strong chest, then resting on his shoulders for support. Then, without warning, Lancelot pushed her to the trunk of a nearby tree, pressing his lips upon hers hungrily. His tongue begged for entrance until she finally complied, their kiss deepening as each moment passed by. They continued to kiss, roughly and willingly, freely exploring each other's mouths. Instinctively, Lancelot pressed his body closer to hers, with the two only breaking their kiss to gasp for breath.

Lourdes' mind swirled with a thousand thoughts, none of them making any sense to her at the moment. With all resolve dissipating, she pushed doubt from her mind and concentrated only on the feelings that Lancelot was giving her. The warmth that flooded her mouth, the taste of him, the uncontrollable emotion that he had unlocked within her. It was almost too much.

Unconsciously, she lifted her leg to rest on Lancelot's thigh, bringing them even closer together. She then moaned at the feeling of his strong fingers sliding beneath her dress, pushing it further down, until they eventually rested on her thigh. She shivered at his warm touch, placing her hand on his, guiding it even higher.

It was Lancelot who broke the kiss, his lips resting on Lourdes' forehead. The two breathed heavily, somewhat regaining their former composure. Lourdes' body screamed for Lancelot to continue, but her mind finally took some control over her actions as she lowered her arms to her side. She looked up at the knight and saw that his dark eyes, still inflamed with passion, was observing her.

"Not like this." Lancelot sounded huskily, obviously still fighting with himself. As Lourdes lowered her leg from his body, he helped to pull down her dress.

"Is that you, Lancelot?"

Galahad's voice made both their hearts jump. Lourdes was the first to realize that she was concealed behind the tree trunk, away from his view. Lancelot kept his hands on the sides of Lourdes' arms, still slightly pinning her to the tree trunk. At first, he looked at her in what seemed like panic, but as quickly as that emotion flashed on his face, a smile appeared. He touched the side of her face gently before moving away from her.

"Yes, it is." Lancelot greeted Galahad, walking away from the shadows to meet him. The moon shone down on the knights, the light more than enough for them to see the other's form. "What are you doing awake at this hour?"

Lourdes used this small diversion to fix her disheveled hair, attempting to look at least presentable. She debated whether to show herself or not, intently listening to the two knights' conversation.

"I could not sleep." Galahad replied truthfully, sighing. "And you?"

"I..." Lancelot drifted off, desperately thinking of a reason, "...was just helping Lady Lourdes find a lone arrow!"

Lourdes cursed to herself, palms still glued to the tree trunk. _Lancelot, you oaf!_

"Lady Lourdes?" Galahad repeated, eyes unconsciously searching for her. "She is here?"

Still gritting her teeth in annoyance at Lancelot's miserable alibi, Lourdes finally managed to say, "I cannot find it, Sir Lancelot! Let us just hope it did not kill anything!" She stepped out behind the tree in the other direction, clumsily pushing away some bushes before finally making it out into the clearing. Instantly, she noticed Galahad's squinted eyes observing her, but she quickly turned away from him. "I bid you sirs good night."

With that and a nod, Lourdes briskly left the scene without looking back.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: THANK YOU** to everyone that reviewed and to those who are reading this! I get so happy when I see that the story is getting hits and awesome reviews, and it makes me write even MORE! I'm glad that you guys liked the update. I assure you, if you liked _that_, then you'll probably like what I have in store later on. :winks: A romance isn't a romance without...ROMANCE! haha What can I say? I like sexual tension. lol But then again, no romance is complete without character progression and establishing relationships first, right:grins: Though, this story is progressively maturing, mirroring Lourdes' character. With maturation comes experience, and with experience comes...:cough:. You get the drift. :cough: But thank you for your patience and time -- updates are taking longer than I expected because I want everything to be perfect. Anyway, I hope you keep reading and reviewing! ENJOY!

**_WitheredLover_**: I'm glad that you love it! I hope you love what I have in store for all of you later on:smiles: Thanks for reviewing!

**_makedamnsure_**: hahaha See the power of persuasion? Oh, Lancelot -- you gotta love the guy! Even though I dislike his type in real life, there's just _something_ so intruiging about his character. It's quite fun to play with. haha But yeah, I'm really happy with how this story is going. I've got more situations up my sleeve, so never fear! I hope it'll only get better for you:smiles:

**_lifeisgood_**: That's _precisely_ what I want to convey -- the contrast between the two men and what draws her to each of them. They both have something to give her, yet they both have their flaws. Also, that they're both human and they make mistakes -- big ones. I love it, because it makes Lourdes' 'decision' even harder! And yeah, if you liked banter and sexual tension...there's more to come!

**_Kates_**: hahah Best reaction EVER! You're too cute! I'm really glad you're liking it and that I am utterly pleasing you:smiles: I'm also pleased that what I'm trying to convey is what people are getting out of the story, so...good for me! haha And don't worry, I assure you that there will be more Lancelot/Lourdes action still to come! And again, I appreciate that you're going to keep reading onwards. And hell yeah, gooo man-eaters! haha

**_anisharoxmistry_**: Thanks for reviewing! There's definitely more to come! And I'll tick another checkmark for Lancelot. :smiles:

**_magicalex-aurorhobbit._**: Welcome back! LOL I know, I know, poor Galahad. I love him too, and it hurt me to do that. But what can I say...I love my drama! And you never know...he might _just_ get his vengeance later on:winks: He reminds me of a little...love snake? But a _good_ one, of course! He's just waiting for an opportune moment to strike and get the girl...well, Lourdes, not the ninny. HAHA Ninny. Classic. But since this _is_ a love-triangle, I assure you that _both_ men will get their share of action! So, Galahad lovers, never fear! And YOU rock my socks off:salutes:

t t t

_More _great songs for your listening pleasure!

**"MY KNIGHT" 'SOUNDTRACK #2**

1. Forfeit - Chevelle 17. Silently - Trust Company

2. Tug-o-War - Chevelle 18. The Theft - Atreyu

3. Headstrong - Trapt 19. The Crimson - Atreyu

4. Trip - Hedley 20. Bend Your Arms To Look Like Wings - Funeral For A Friend

5. What It Is To Burn - Finch 21. Bring Me To Life - Evanescence

6. Everything Burns - Ben Moody feat. Anastacia 22. Cannonball - Damien Rice

7. Somewhere I Belong - Linkin Park 23. All of This - Blink 182

8. Curses - Bullet For my Valentine 24. Promise - Matchbook Romance

9. Learning To Breathe - Switchfoot 25. Still Breathing - Cauterize

10. Come On - Ben Jelen 26. It Ends Tonight - The All-American Rejects

11. Make Damn Sure - Taking Back Sunday 27. Sometimes (I Wish) - Dallas Green

12. Blue & Yellow - The Used 28. Gifts and Curses - Yellowcard

13. The Remembrance Ballad - Atreyu 29. The Adventure - Angels and Airwaves

14. Silhouette - Thrice 30. My Heroine - Silverstein

15. Writings on the Wall - Underoath 31. Oxygen's Gone - Die Trying

16. Easier to Run - Linkin Park 32. I Could Die For You - Red Hot Chili Peppers

t t t

**CHAPTER 17**

Lourdes woke up the next morning to the sound of fanfare and wild cheering. Breathing out, she was glad that she had woken up from her dream, where she was kissing Lancelot and was almost caught by Galahad...

She groaned inwardly. Now she remembered.

It was _not_ a dream!

Lourdes cursed to herself, now realizing the shame that would have befallen upon her if Galahad had seen what she and Lancelot were doing! She was not only angered by this fact, but also by the loss of control that she had openly exhibited. Aside from her self-control, where were her morals and values? And most of all, where was her will power? Being so intimate with someone so openly, in such a situation, in such an area...had she gone completely and utterly daft? She also berated herself for falling prey so easily to the advances of that cad of a man! ...And yet, she could not deny how she felt as Lancelot's lips trailed her neck, her lips, and how his hands...

Squealing in annoyance, she quickly oriented herself with her surroundings, trying to push those thoughts away from her mind. It was just then that she remembered the archery contest that she had entered. Scurrying to the front of her tent, she peeked her head outside, looking up at the sun.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed out loud, realizing that it was just past noon. She crawled back inside her tent in a hurry, taking off her dress in haste, knowing that she would be late for her event. Reaching for her breeches and tunic, she tossed her bow and quiver of arrows outside of her tent. She was met by a surprised grunt.

"What the..." the voice began, the owner's footsteps stopping just outside of Lourdes' tent. Finally managing to place her breeches tunic on in the enclosed space, she stuck her face out of the tent once more, looking up to see Tristan's odd expression. As the scout looked down at her in curiosity, she grinned at him impishly, waving at him with two fingers.

"Good afternoon, Sir Tristan!" As Lourdes stood while exiting the tent, she tried desperately to place her boots on, hopping on one foot and the other as she pulled on each pair. She stumbled backwards repeatedly, and Tristan, the gentleman that he was, supported her with an index finger, placed on the middle her back. She looked back and smiled at him in thanks before finally stomping her boots on the ground. He then picked up her bow and quiver of arrows, handing them to her questioningly.

"Are you off to hunt, milady?" the quiet knight questioned as Lourdes placed her cloak around her neck. "I have already killed two wild boars. They are being cooked as of this moment."

Lourdes gave out a laugh, promptly shaking her head. "No, no, milord. I am off to the archery contest."

Tristan looked as though he was about to laugh, but caught himself as he noticed Lourdes' serious expression. He cleared his throat, lending an elbow to her, which she took graciously.

"If that is so, Lady Lourdes, we had better be going. It started a few moments ago."

t t t

With his arms crossed, Lancelot observed the archers before him, each taking their turns at shooting at the red circular mark 50 yards away. They squinted as the high sun shone brightly upon them, as if lighting the competitors. Lancelot was surrounded by his fellow comrades, their families and friends, looking intently as the competition began, cheering on their favourite contender. Not all the contenders were archers, though. Some were peasants, others squires, and the rest, knights of honourable status. One of the knights, in fact, was their very own Galahad.

Seeing Galahad take his shot at the target brought Lancelot's thoughts to Lourdes. He wondered where she was, if she was really telling the truth about entering this competition. A tint of worry flashed through his mind, but he slowly blocked it away, concluding to himself that she was only jesting with him yesterday night.

Yesterday night.

Oh, how he longed to relive those precious moments with her. Even after all those months, she was still so innocent, so humble. She touched him so delicately, so curiously, never demanding nor showing a tint of savage lust. Truly, he wanted to take her then, unable to control the passion that she had inflamed in him. It took all his self-control not to do so, fighting with himself until he made up his mind. He did not want to take advantage of her and her inexperience, to truly show her why women affected him so, why her being endlessly beckoned to him. She was not just any random maiden, one that he could take for himself then discard all memories of their meeting. This was a woman that he had grown an unexplainable attachment to, a woman that held such uniqueness and mystery that it tugged relentlessly at his curiosity.

His thoughts were interrupted by the hush of the crowd, followed by their surprised whispers. Looking up from his reverie, he spotted Lourdes standing by Tristan's side, a few metres from where he was standing.

Lourdes tilted her head from left to right, eyeing the incredulous onlookers as she held onto her bow. At that moment, she realized that she had almost everyone's attention, including the archery competitors. She felt so tiny, so inspected as they watched her every move. She slowly walked from Tristan's side, the crowd making a path for her as she made her way to the side of the other competitors.

"Is she Sarmatian?"

"I do not know, I have never seen anyone that looks like her before."

It was then that she thought that revealing herself was not such a good idea. Though, she kept her composure, reminding herself of Arthur's words, that she was surrounded by peaceful Sarmatians. She then caught the eyes of Arthur and the knights, all quiet, wearing the same puzzled expression on their faces. Only Lancelot wore a look of surprise, no doubt because of the realization that she actually told him the truth the night before.

At that moment, she spotted Lord Theodore, standing from his seat on an erected stage, wearing the same expression as the others in the audience. Gathering up her courage, Lourdes looked up to the Lord, slightly bowing. "Forgive my tardiness, milord, but I am here for the archery competition."

Lord Theodore gave her a nod, though he still seemed unsure. "You were the one that entered yesternight?"

She bowed once more. "Yes."

The Lord looked around at his advisors, who sat to his right and left. They both nodded in approval. Theodore cleared his throat, motioning for her to begin. "Seeing that there are no rules against a woman participating in these events...go on."

A murmur fell over the crowd, followed by slow clapping, then finally, cheering. Lourdes laughed to herself as she blushed at this, looking down meekly at their sudden support. As she lifted her head, her gaze connected with Galahad's, who eyed her with both wonder and a hint of disapproval. She ignored his look, placing her concentration on the competition at hand.

"Now!" Lord Theodore boomed, finally earning everyone's attention. "Coloured targets!" His servants pushed a miniature wagon into view, 60 yards from where the archers were standing. On the wagon was a large wooden block, and on that block were five coloured targets, all varying in sizes. "Each of the marks are worth different points." Lord Theodore explained, gesturing to the board. "Blue equals 10 points. Green, 20. Orange, 30. Yellow, 40. Finally, red, an almost unattainable mark, 50 points. During the length of a minute, each archer will fire as many arrows as they can, thereby accumulating as many points as possible. The three archers that obtain the most points in this round shall move on to the final round of archery competition to compete for the title of archery champion!"

As the crowd cheered in excitement and wholehearted support, an archer by occupation stepped up to take the first turn. Lourdes felt suddenly nervous, looking around at her competition. Seven men, including Galahad, in total. In her opinion, considering her horrid display of archery the previous night, she had better bring her ultimate best into this competition if she wanted to move forward into the final round!

Lourdes' eyes trailed around the scene, her eyes automatically landing on Galahad. He watched the archer take his turn intently, leaning his head on the back of his palms, which rested on the tip of his longbow. A desire to speak with him flashed through her mind, but ultimately, she stood still, not having enough nerve to do so.

She then concentrated on the match, hearing the points that the other competitors accumulated. 350. 200. 250. 10. (She coughed with laughter at this poor man.) 420. 320. Those numbers were definitely a challenge to beat, seeing the amount of arrows that each of them fired in such a short time.

Then, it was Galahad's turn. He quickly stepped up into position, locking the quiver of arrows on his back, stretching his strong arms.

"Just picture the targets as women's bottoms!" yelled out Bors out of nowhere, earning a hearty laugh from the crowd. Dagonet pushed his brother playfully, but joined in the jest.

Galahad merely smirked at this, gripping his longbow firmly. Lourdes' eyes were drawn to his form, his green eyes concentrated on the target, jaw firm as he waited for Lord Theodore's call.

"Begin!"

In a flash, Galahad began to retrieve and shoot arrow after arrow, dazzling the crowd at his speed and accuracy. 40, 30, 40, 50, 20. Each one connected with the board, no arrow missing a coloured mark. Lourdes gulped, realizing just how well she had to perform not even to best Galahad, but to even be _close_ to meeting his score! The knight continued, his face unflinching, keeping his stone gaze on the target. His arms did not seem tired at all, firing arrow after arrow, making the wooden board into what indeed resembled a porcupine.

"Time!"

Galahad breathed out, finally dropping his bow. He examined the damage that he had caused on the wooden board, then smiled to himself for a job well done. The crowd watched in a hush as Lord Theodore's servants pulled out each arrow, counting the points that Galahad had hit. They spoke with one another quietly, tallying up his final score. At first, they all looked at each other in bewilderment before one turned to Lord Theodore, then the crowd.

The servant could not even believe it himself, stuttering, "Nine...nine hundred and fifty!"

The crowd cheered even louder, with Arthur and his knights jumping up, patting each other on the backs and draping their arms around one another. They called out Galahad's name proudly, praising the knight justly as he walked to their sides. Galahad was met by proud shakes, pats on the back and ruffled hair.

"Ye could've just made it an even thousand, ye know!" Bors laughed heartily, crushing Galahad in a great bear hug.

Galahad smirked, arm around Bors. "My finger slipped on the last shot."

Seeing all of this, Lourdes felt a little queasy and even _more_ nervous. _Bloody hell!_, she screamed to herself. _Nine hundred and bloody fifty?_ How the bloody hell was she supposed to top _that_?

_Bah!_, she said to herself, preparing for her turn. _His fifteen years of experience does not scare me!_

As she readied her bow and quiver of arrows, she felt someone reach her side. Lancelot took her arm and swirled her around, looking deeply into her eyes. "You can still make it with Galahad to the finals." he told her encouragingly, taking the sides of her arms. "Just remember what I told you."

Through all the cheering, congratulations and with Isabella in his arms, Galahad's passing glance stopped at Lourdes and Lancelot. He observed them quietly as the two spoke, almost unaware of the cheering audience around them, concentrating only on each other. Galahad furrowed his brows, seeing Lancelot place his hands on Lourdes' shoulders, then on her cheeks.

"Now, if you do not move on to the finals," Lancelot began sternly, then slowly smirked, "we might just have to repeat the occurrences of yesternight."

Lourdes' breath caught her throat at Lancelot's double entendre, feeling her cheeks heat up and her stomach flutter. Lancelot only continued to smirk, winking at her once before jogging off to the rest of his companions. He breathed out as he reached Galahad's side, who eyed him intently. Lancelot did not notice this, his attention fixed on Lourdes as she prepared to begin once more.

At this moment, Lourdes looked to Lord Theodore, who nodded at her to prepare.

"Begin!"

At the sound of his voice, Lourdes fumbled for her arrow, her first shot clumsily knicking the side of the wagon, failing to hit a mark. The crowd murmured at this shot, as did Lourdes, quickly feeling for another arrow. She instantly steadied her feet, pointing her toes straight at the targets.

She released once more, this time hitting an orange mark. Without a moment to spare, she kept firing, her arms moving in a circular, mechanical motion. A blue mark. Green mark. Red mark! Her shots improved by the second as she drowned out the cheering voices and blocked out any thoughts from her head. She squinted her eyes at her target, her stare never leaving, concentrating solely on hitting the red mark.

Once, twice, thrice, she hit the red mark dead in the centre.

At about her twentieth arrow, she began to feel her muscles aching. Her arms screamed for her to stop, but she continued. She gritted her teeth, knowing that she only needed to hold on and keep up her current state for only a few seconds longer. She felt her fingers began to blister, caused by the reverberating string and the friction on the bow handle. Yet, she continued onwards, the prospect of defeating Galahad in this event driving her forward.

"Time!"

Lourdes instantly dropped her arm in fatigue, bending her elbows. Oddly, the crowd stopped their cheers as they all waited patiently for the servants to tally up her score. She bit her lip nervously, tapping her foot as she rested her elbow on the tip of her longbow. As the servants reached a consensus, a lone man walked in front of the group, gaining the anxious attention of the Lourdes and the audience.

"Seven hundred and fifty!" he proclaimed with a nod.

As the crowd burst into cheers, Lourdes blew the hair from her face, smiling contentedly. Sure, she did not best Galahad's score, but _she did_ best everyone else's! Not only that, she would move on to the finals for a chance to be the archery champion!

It was then that she felt arms all around her, patting her back, her shoulder, ruffling her hair. Bors wrapped his arms around her in a bear hug, hooting and hollering. She saw Arthur, Lancelot and Galahad smiling and clapping, indeed proud of what she had accomplished. Meeting Lancelot's eyes, she mouthed a 'thank you' to him before she felt herself being lifted off the ground by Bors and Dagonet.

"Put me down, sirs!" she squealed, softly hitting the two men. "If I break my neck, how will I ever manage to compete in the finals?"

Bors and Dagonet immediately shot each other alarmed looks, eyes wide. They mumbled apologies to Lourdes before setting her down. She laughed at their antics, embracing them both in thanks, before running to the rest of her companions.

"Did you know you just bested last year's champion?" Lancelot chuckled heartily, gently embracing her. He placed his mouth next to her ear, whispering seductively, "You can thank me later."

Blushing once more, Lourdes slapped the side of his face softly.

"...Or now, if you wish, in front of all these people..."

"Lancelot!" she finally hissed with a giggle. They let go of one another as Lourdes sighed. "I may have bested last year's champion, but I did not best everyone." She managed to look up at Galahad, who watched her keenly.

He walked up to her gingerly, biting his lower lip before he spoke. "Good luck in the finals."

Lourdes' expression softened as she smiled. "Same to you, Sir Galahad."

t t t

"One mark, one shot."

The three remaining competitors attentively eyed a red mark 70 yards from where they stood. Lourdes, Galahad, and the previous year's champion, Gilbert of Sarmatia, were side by side, eyeing one another as Lord Theodore continued to explain the rules of the final competition.

"It's quite simple, really." the Lord shrugged, waving his hand in a circular motion. "Only one stipulation, though."

The crowd held their breaths as Lord Theodore smiled, enjoying the suspense that he was creating.

"The archers will be blindfolded."

The mixed reaction from the crowd made the Lord smile, knowing the level of difficulty of such a competition. Arthur and his knights looked at each other and shrugged, not seeing the severity of the stipulation. If anyone could shoot at a target blindfolded, it would be Galahad. It was only a mystery to them if Lourdes was capable of managing such a task.

Lourdes winced, not expecting this at all. Blindfolded? She remembered the last time that she had tried that. The arrow had ricocheted off several trees, before landing dangerously close to Aiden's feet. Aiden had jumped instinctively, but screamed and shook his fist at her. Lourdes laughed at the memory momentarily, but her smile turned into a worried frown as a servant began to tightly tie a black piece of cloth around her eyes. The servants had pushed the three into a line, each guiding them to their designated positions.

Lourdes heard the cracking of the bowstring, realizing that either Gilbert or Galahad was about to fire. The string snapped, and the whistling arrow landed on the board. She tried to listen to the reaction of the crowd, but they were dead silent, not helping her at all.

She was then guided a few paces in front of her. "The target is straight in front of you." the servant informed her before leaving her side. Taking a deep breath, Lourdes loaded her arrow. She pictured the estimated distance of the target from where she now stood. Then, through the pitch black of her covered eyes, the image of the target came vividly clear. With all her being, she hoped that she was right.

Pulling the string slowly behind her, she bit her lip. She took one last breath before releasing the arrow, cursing to herself when she realized that her index finger had slipped at the last moment. Lourdes waited in dread for the sound of a thud. When she finally heard it, she exhaled the breath that she was holding, being escorted once more to the right.

The last archer now took their place. The audience was so quiet and attentive that the rustling of the grass from his feet could be heard. Lourdes felt tense and anxious, wanting to know so badly who was actually taking the shot. After a few moments, the archer released the whistling arrow, which landed with a loud thud on the wooden board.

It was only then that the crowd began to speak and murmur.

"You may remove your blindfolds," the competitors heard Lord Theodore say, "and observe your arrows."

Lourdes snatched her blindfold off her eyes and quickly scanned the board, looking for her arrow, which was marked in blue. She smiled when she saw that the arrow had pierced the red mark, just a few inches too high from its centre. Another arrow, marked in black, had pierced just outside of the red mark. Though, her smile was replaced with a look of wonder as she saw the last arrow, marked in green, sticking dead centre on the red mark.

She heard Gilbert cry out, then angrily throw his bow to the ground. Her widened eyes moved to Galahad, who only gave out a contented sigh, his eyes still on the target.

"I proclaim this year's archery champion to be," Lord Theodore held out his right arm to them in presentation, "Sir Galahad of Sarmatia!"

The deafening roar of the crowd sounded as groups flooded the archery field. They made their way excitedly towards Galahad and Lourdes as Gilbert pushed his way angrily through the incoming horde of people. Lourdes watched, smiling, as Galahad was lifted up onto Dagonet's and Arthur's shoulders, the knight nodding and waving humbly.

"Ye were close to matchin' him, lass." she heard Bors' consolatory voice beside her as he patted her head. "That is indeed something to be proud of."

"He cheated." Lancelot joked as he nudged her with a smirk.

"I am satisfied." Lourdes smiled, placing a hand on each of the knights. "At least I gave him a challenge!"


	19. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

_It's not the way you see me, It's the way you let me down  
I can't believe that it hurts this much  
When I hear your voice  
You're calling out to me  
Though you know I can't be with you  
So please don't leave  
Just remember to keep some distance  
And remember you've   
Already had your chance with me  
I hope you see  
I could never be without you  
Just try to see the way that I see  
It's not the way you need me  
It's the way you drag me down  
I can't believe it hurts this much  
I still hear your voice  
You're calling out to me  
Though you know I can't be with you  
You're a constant echo  
That I hear ringing in my ears  
I see you  
I see the way you see me  
You're a constant hurting  
That gets the best of me  
I see you - I see the way you see me_

_- "Distance" by Faktion_

t t t

The night came quickly as the group celebrated Galahad's victory and Lourdes' remarkable preformance. Truly, they were astounded by the skill that she had exhibited, most unaware of the months of training that she had undergone under the wing of the Woadian peoples as well as the training that she had put herself through even before they had met her. They gathered and congratulated her efforts, eating, drinking, dancing and singing merrily throughout the night beside large campfires.

Through all the commotion, Lourdes finally managed to excuse herself. Zigzagging her way through several tents, she made her way towards the river, wanting desperately to drink and wash herself. She hummed contentedly to herself, indeed proud of what she had accomplished, especially under the watchful eyes of so many. She had doubted her skill before, especially with a bow and arrow, but now, she could congratulate herself on almost equalling a knight that had so many more years of experience than she.

Holding up her skirt, Lourdes made her way down a small hill, carefully stepping on rocks and boulders. The sound of gently rushing water made her smile, and she continued to walk further from the encampment, not a care in the world. When she looked up, she stopped in her tracks, seeing Galahad bent over the riverbank, drinking and washing his face. Lourdes held her breath, indecision quickly taking over her mind. Her head turned from side to side as she bit her lip, wanting so badly to speak with him, yet still angered and saddened by his sight. Finally breathing out, she turned on her heel and began to walk back up the hill towards the encampment.

"You know, you could have matched me if your finger did not slip at the last moment."

Galahad's voice pierced the night, stopping Lourdes in her tracks. She turned slowly to him, his eyes meeting hers as he continued to crouch, resting his arm on his knee.

"How do you know my finger slipped?"

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I just do."

Lourdes pursed her lips, eyes tearing away from his form. A moment of silence passed between them, with only the rushing water and faint cries of crickets sounding the area.

"How is your arm?" Galahad finally broke the silence, standing up.

Lourdes was taken by surprise as she looked down on her bruised arm. _Did this knight know everything?_, she said to herself before replying with, "'Tis fine."

"Come. Let me see it."

Lourdes groaned inwardly, wanting so badly to run as far away from him as possible, yet wanting so desperately to run into his arms. Galahad took notice of her indecision, her muscles tense, as she stood still. He did not want to press her, but he did hope that she would come to him, to speak with him, to just have _some_ contact with him. The events that happened between them, he could not undo, but he desired so much to spend time with her and hopefully mend their relationship.

Surprising even herself, Lourdes turned and walked gingerly towards Galahad, keeping her eyes on anything but his own. He turned his gaze from her, sitting down once more, motioning for her to take a place beside him. Lourdes did as he beckoned for her to do, though sitting a good metre away from him. Galahad exhaled, moving slowly to her side, reaching out cautiously for the left sleeve of her dress. She looked down as he lifted the sleeve from her forearm, then caught him wincing as he examined it.

"It has already begun to bruise," he stated more to himself than to her. He cupped water in his right hand, pouring it carefully above her arm, "but it shall be better in a couple of days."

Lourdes watched him roll his sleeves to his elbows. A look of awe flashed on her face as she saw Galahad's left forearm. "Y-you are bruised as well?" she managed to croak out.

Galahad looked to his arm, then up at Lourdes. "'Tis nothing."

She merely nodded, not wanting to argue with the knight. He continued to splash water on her arm, carefully wiping the liquid all over it. Lourdes' heart was beating so loudly that she was sure that Galahad himself could hear it. Shivers ran down her spine as he continued to touch her. The feeling of his fingertips brought her back to the last night that she had spent with him, that fateful night that she had left him and the other knights to hide with the Woads. A feeling of regret then passed through her, and she looked up at the night sky.

The twinkling stars amidst blankets of indigo clouds greeted her, taking her breath away. She was so consumed in such pain, hatred and anger that she almost forgot the beauty of her surroundings, the feeling that it was to be truly alive. She was so wrapped up in negativity that she barely spent a moment appreciating the things around her, the friends that she had made, the health that she was experiencing. Though she knew herself that it was difficult to push the feelings of hurt away, it would do much for her if she thought more of the positive aspects of her life.

Galahad examined her expression, his gaze following hers up to the sky. He momentarily halted what he was doing, taking the time to also stare in wonder at the shining lights above. Then, returning to his duty, he ripped a piece of cloth from his sac, securely wrapping and tying the fabric around Lourdes' arm. He watched her wince in pain for only a second, then exhale.

"Thank you." she breathed out softly, her eyes looking at Galahad's alternately, now without hesitating nor showing any sign of fear.

He smiled at her, lifting his hand to the side of her head, tracing her cheek with his thumb. Lourdes merely sat there, frozen, unable to respond to his touch. Galahad swallowed, all self-control and willpower failing him. He moved his face closer to hers, hovering his lips over own, looking deeply into her eyes. At that moment, he disregarded his conscience, giving in to instinct and desire as he softly kissed the sides of her lips. Lourdes breathed out, her mind blank. Galahad continued to give her teasing butterfly kisses, biting her lip gently as she finally accepted his tongue in her mouth. He brought them closer together, pulling her to him until she sat on his lap. She shakily grabbed his arms, which held her firmly at the small of her back, as he slowly laid her down on the soft grass.

Lourdes closed her eyes, reveling in the sensation of Galahad's touch. For so long, she had wondered what it would be like, how he felt, how he tasted. He kissed so tenderly, so lovingly, as if careful not to intrude. Little did she know that her taste, her scent, her very being, was driving Galahad more and more over the edge. He kept one hand behind her head as the other trailed the side of her arm, then her body, his mouth never leaving hers.

Just then, Lourdes' conscience screamed at her. _What am I doing,_ she cried to herself.

Without warning, she pushed Galahad off of her, startling the knight.

"W-what is the matter?" he breathed out in a mere whisper, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Galahad, this is wrong." she stated, her eyes as hard as stone.

He inhaled sharply before he blurted out. "You know that I care deeply for you..."

Lourdes did not know that such a few words could make her heart soar and yet make her angry at the same moment. Though, she rationalized that what just came out from Galahad's lips defied all sense, defied his current circumstances with Isabella!

"Do not speak those lies!" Instantly, Lourdes pushed his hand away from her face, standing up.

"What?" Galahad called out in confusion, standing up as well. "I assure you, I..."

As he reached out to her, she recoiled, turning away from him as she walked away in the opposite direction. Galahad furrowed his brows and resumed to follow, continuously calling out to her. Lourdes would not heed his calls and kept walking until she was many yards away from the main encampment.

Galahad finally managed to run to her side, taking her arm and swinging her back to face him. "Please do not walk away from me," he began in a pain-filled voice, his countenance mimicking his emotions. "Lourdes..."

The moonlight shone down on them brightly, lighting the area around Lourdes' unknown destination. They had walked onto the flat meadows, with no other soul in sight around them. Lourdes breathed heavily, trying her best to keep her emotions in check and concealed from the knight. She said nothing to him then, looking away. Galahad walked in front of her in order to face her, trying to meet her distant gaze.

"Do not hate me." he choked out, taking the sides of her arms. "You have to understand..."

She still did not respond, not even close to meeting his gaze.

"Please!" Galahad cried out in agony, placing his forehead on hers. "Speak to me."

Lourdes felt so cold, so distant. Galahad's touch now seemed to burn her, all the pain that she had tried so hard to supress let loose, all the feelings that she had desperately tried to bottle up within her uncaged.

"Galahad, I do not understand you!" she finally cried in such agony that it made Galahad's heart constrict. She pushed him away from her, trembling. "Do you even know what I have gone through? Do you even know how much I have risked trying to return?"

It was Galahad's turn to become enraged, pointing an accusing finger at Lourdes. "_You_ were the one that left all those months ago, not bothering to explain to me why, not sending any word of where you were!" his voice became progressively louder and angrier as he now breathed heavily. "Do not think that it is only you that has suffered all this time!"

Lourdes bit her lip, shaking, as silent tears cascaded down her eyes.

"How selfish of you to think that you were the only one who had to undergo such hardship, such pain!" he continued, eyes blazing, as he roughly took the sides of her arms. "I toiled every day for hours upon end, rebuilding my village, helping the villagers to put the pieces of their lives together. Every single day, I waited, for any word, any sign, of your whereabouts! I worried constantly about your well-being, in the dark about how you fared, fighting with myself whether to set off to search for you or stay and finish my duties in my village." he tightened his grip on her arms, shaking her slightly. "But how was I to know that I would ever see you again?"

"I never gave up hope, Galahad." Lourdes looked up at him, eyes glazed over with tears. "I always knew that I would see you again."

Galahad's face scrunched up in pain and regret, then unable to speak. His heart grew heavy at the thought, regretting with all his heart that he had lost hope in seeing her. But what was he to think? What was he to feel? Throughout all these months, how did he know that what he felt for her, she truly felt for him?

"There is nothing left for me to say." Lourdes finally answered, emptiness lining her voice. "Except that I wish you all the happiness on this earth."


	20. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

"Number 3, pick up that tent! Number 7, stop hitting your brother and help him! Number 1, would you _please_ put some pants on!"

For the second morning in a row, Lourdes' slumber was disturbed. Groaning, she rolled around in her tent, desperately covering her ears as she tried to block out the yelling and shuffling outside. Squinting her eyes, she judged from the light that shone through the flaps of the tent's entrance that it was just after sunrise. Too early to be awake, indeed!

She placed her head back down on the ground, blinking twice. Memories of the previous night then flooded back to her, and her heart instantly constricted. For once, she wished that her encounter with Galahad yesternight was all a dream. But no. She remembered running off after her last statement, not looking back, not caring where she was going. She remembered crying, almost endlessly, as she jogged through numerous encampments, not taking notice of her surroundings. Worried onlookers watched her, but she heeded none of them and kept running until she finally saw her tent. She sought solace within it, desperately wiping her tears away as she laid down, and fell fast asleep.

How could she face Galahad now?

She inhaled deeply, still feeling the dried tears that stained her cheeks. As she pulled the blanket from her body, Bors' booming voice startled her.

"Wakey wakey, sleepy head!" he yelled from the entrance of her tent, shaking it. "If ye don't start packing now, ye'll be left behind!"

_Packing? Left behind?_

That was when Lourdes realized that it was the last day of the Tournament. Remembering Arthur's words, they were to now travel to his castle to meet with Merlin, Aiden and her Woadian companions. Her heavy heart slightly lifted at this thought. Seeing her Woadian friends would bring so much happiness to her, especially now.

As quickly as she could, she exited her tent, tossing her belongings outside. With a flick of her wrist, her tent fell to the ground in a cloud of dust.

Bors looked at her speed incredulously, mouth agape. "Well...that was fast."

Lourdes only gave the man a smile, patting his arm in greeting. She surveyed her surroundings, noticing that most of the tents were taken down and mostly everyone was packing to leave. She heard further cheering and shouting in the distance and saw a few onlookers watching the last of the competitions.

Rolling her tent in a bundle, she scooped all of her belongings in her arms, following Bors to a nearby wagon. There, they placed their belongings, so as not to burden their horses on the journey home. With a wave to Bors, she walked off to the temporary stables, searching for her horse.

"There you are!" Lourdes beamed as she caught sight of her white mare. It neighed at her in happy greeting, nodding its head as she approached. "I've missed you terribly!"

It neighed once more, placing its nose on Lourdes' cheek, welcoming her with a sloppy greeting. Lourdes squished her face, content that her horse seemed to be in good spirits.

"Ah, if it isn't the lady that almost bested Sir Galahad."

The sudden voice made Lourdes jump. She turned swiftly, seeing Lord Theodore, extravagant cape and all, walking towards her slowly with a smile. He gestured for her to take his hand. She looked alternately at his outstretched palm, then his smirking face, before gingerly taking it. He then proceeded to kiss the back of her hand, blue eyes never leaving her.

She examined the Lord, the first time she had seen the man up close, estimating his age to be about thirty. He was neither portly nor lanky, much taller than she had expected as he finally stood upright. His short, brown hair defied gravity, spiking upwards, and his face only housed a trimmed, thin moustache. If she did say so herself, he was actually quite handsome. She would have felt comfortable with the man if it weren't for something that tugged at her instinct, keeping her defensive.

"Lord Theodore." she curtsied, bowing her head slightly.

He used an index finger to tilt her face upwards, making her face him. "Are you not disappointed that you were bested?"

She wanted desperately for him to stop touching her, but managed to force a small smile to appear. "No. Sir Galahad is a great archer, one of the best that I have seen."

"Ah." Theodore tilted his head to her slightly, an arrogant smirk pulling on his lips. His finger trailed down her chin, then the side of her neck, stopping at her shoulders. "Well, tis a pity that you did not see my archery skills. I thought it inappropriate to participate in my own Tournaments, in case I bested all the participants. It would not make me an honourable host!"

"Is that so?" Lourdes gave him a mocking grin, turning her back on him. "How charming."

The side of Lord Theodore's mouth twitched at her disinterest. Without hesitation, he walked so closely to her that his chest rested on her back. Lourdes stiffened at this contact, and became even angered when he placed his hands on her arms, running his fingers down them roughly.

"You know, a woman like you would do well in my castle." he began suggestively, placing his face closer to hers as he whispered. "If you did not know, I am well endowed with...everything."

Lourdes fought the gagging feeling that was climbing up her throat. Lord Theodore only snickered, trailing his hands lower to stop at her waist. She was about to turn and slap him when she heard her name being called. Looking up, she saw Lancelot's eyes on Lord Theodore. They were burning, but to her surprise, his countenance was calm, voice steady.

"Ah, Lord Theodore, tis good of you to have finally met my _wife_."

Lourdes and Theodore had identical facial expressions at this statement, eyes wide, mouth agape. Instantly, the Lord released Lourdes from his grasp, stuttering for some explanation. Lourdes was still speechless, but walked towards Lancelot's outstretched hand, taking it slowly.

"W-wife?" Lord Theodore finally said in disbelief, his countenance exhibiting the emotion. He managed to regain his composure and chuckle. "My word! I never even caught word of this news!"

"That is because we did the ceremony in secrecy." Lancelot smiled at him, then down at Lourdes as he took her lovingly in his arms. Lourdes finally wiped the bewildered expression on her face and smiled at Lancelot, hoping that she was convincing enough.

Lord Theodore was still incredulous, raising a suspicious eyebrow. "Lancelot, the maidens' man... married? I thought the day would never come."

Lancelot sighed in irritation for only a moment before his lips enveloped Lourdes' in a deep kiss. This caught her by surprise for only a passing moment before she closed her eyes and placed the palm of her hand on the side of his cheek. Lancelot broke the kiss, but his twinkling eyes continued to trace the curves of Lourdes' face.

"You see, Lord Theodore," he began, stroking Lourdes' cheek with his finger, "she has utterly captivated me."

Lourdes could barely breathe, hearing those words escape Lancelot's lips. Did he really mean that? Or was he only saying it to make a convincing show?

Lord Theodore coughed at this carefree display of affection. "I do not blame you, Sir Lancelot. She is very skilled, indeed."

"Milord, you do not even know the half of it."

At that, Lourdes finally reacted, hitting the side of Lancelot's arm, eyes wide in silent reproach. Lancelot bit his lip, trying his best to contain his laughter at her reaction and expression. Lourdes cleared her throat in her embarrassment, though she knew that her cheeks were already bright red.

"Well, then." Lord Theodore began once more, though his voice had a new, upbeat ring to it. "It was good that both of you were able to come and participate in the Tournament. I shall expect the both of you next year, I suppose?"

Lancelot gave him a cheeky grin, hands still around Lourdes' waist. "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

With that, Lord Theodore bowed slightly, making as grand an exit as his entrance. Lourdes breathed out a sigh of relief, finally lowering her hands to her side. Lancelot kept his grip on her, though, even tightening it, as he observed her with squinted eyes.

"Gaining loyal fans, I see." he said lightly, though with a hint of bitterness.

Lourdes wondered at Lancelot's inscrutable expression before they heard someone clear their throat. Lancelot instantly let Lourdes go as the two turned to the voice's owner. Vanora stood just a few metres behind them, looking down in embarrassment.

"I apologize for interrupting, milord, milady," she began, eyes still downcast, "but I was wondering if you both could lend Bors and me a helping hand with finding some of the children? I am afraid they have run off again somewhere!"

Lourdes smiled, walking to Vanora's side and placing a hand on the side of her arm. "Of course we will help. Now...which numbers are we looking for?"

"3, 7 and 11."

"I see number 7!"

The two women looked up to see Lancelot, waddling from side to side, arms outstretched, as he desperately tried to catch the running four year old child. His knees were bent in the most uncomfortable manner as the chase continued - inside the stable, outside of the stable, around tents, underneath horses. Bursting out in laughter, Lourdes finally decided to help the struggling knight, walking a few steps to the right in order to intercept the squealing child. She ran right into Lourdes' arms, and Lourdes quickly plucked her from the ground, tickling the her. Lancelot finally caught up to the women, doubling over as he tried to catch his breath. He looked up at the child and the two women wearily.

"Those vile creatures," he said, pointing a shaky finger at the child, who then stuck her tongue out at him, "will be the death of me!"

t t t

The group left the Tournament grounds just past noon, planning to travel through the woods until sundown. The mood was cheerful, most of the travellers quite talkative and energetic, happy that they were finally travelling back to Arthur's castle to resume the festivities. Lourdes observed those around her as they talked, laughed and sung, smiling at such a display. She was so used to travelling with fear, dread and fatigue, never knowing where they would stop, who they would meet along the way. Her previous travels with Arthur and the knights, as well as with the Woads, elicited nothing but these types of emotions for all. She was glad that it was not so for this journey. Even she herself was feeling uplifted by the journey to Arthur's castle, despite everything that had occurred between she and Galahad.

The moment that she had first seen him again was almost too much to bear. He was mounted on his brown stallion with Isabella in front of him, talking and laughing with her. She pursed her lips at this, making sure to always ride in front of them, not at all desiring to see the two together. As it so happened, Arthur led the way, followed by Lancelot, Bors and Dagonet, Lourdes and Gawain, their numerous wagons and fellow villagers on steeds, then Isabella and Galahad taking the rear with Tristan. Lourdes rode beside the wagon that contained Vanora and her sleeping children, conversing with her for much of the journey.

"So tell me, Lourdes," Vanora began in a sing-song-like manner as she handed Lourdes a jug of water, "what of you and Lancelot?"

Lourdes choked on her drink, wiping the water from her mouth as she coughed. "W-whatsoever do you mean?"

"Oh, do not play with me, child!" laughed Vanora, eyeing her knowingly. "I saw that exchange between the two of you earlier. Tis quite obvious that there is something there."

Before she could answer, Lourdes' instinct screamed out at her. Turning her eyes to her right side, instantly ducked as an arrow whistled past her head, just missing her by a few inches. Her horse neighed in fear as it stood on its hind legs, almost throwing Lourdes off as it wildly kicked. Lourdes cried out, holding onto her reigns tightly.

"Bandits!" they all heard Tristan's faint call.

All pandemonium broke loose. Yells and roars came at every side, flashes of the enemy attacking all around them. The knights unsheathed their weapons, instinctively looking around for the enemy, preparing to defend. Some villagers jumped inside the wagons for safety, while others armed themselves bravely, despite the knights' warning, preparing to fight. Vanora's children woke up at the sound of cries and yells, now wailing and screaming at the impending danger. Shaking, Vanora tried her best to calm her children, though also fearing for her life.

As Lourdes finally managed to calm her frightened horse, she quickly handed Vanora another sword from her scabbard. "Protect them as best you can, Vanora! I will take down anyone that comes this way!"

The woman merely nodded her head, gripping the weapon in her hand as her children surrounded her. Lourdes took one last look at the twelve before looking up. Just as she was about to unsheathe her sword, a bandit lunged at her from a tree branch, knocking her off forcefully onto the ground. She fell beside him with a hard thud, immediately feeling a shooting pain in her spine. The bandit took a moment to recover as well, rolling from side to side as he groaned.

When the man finally regained his senses, he clenched a large, spiked club in his palm, swinging it with such rage at Lourdes' head. With all her strength, she obtained the sword that had fallen beside her from her scabbard, lifting it above her just in time to block the hit. Gritting her teeth, she swung quickly to her right, connecting with the bandit's chest. His blood splattered everywhere, including at her body, dripping from her sword as she held it closely to the ground.

With only a moment to catch her breath, she surveyed her surroundings, taking note of each of the bandits. In the distance, she spotted Bors and Dagonet, fighting side by side, as half a dozen bandits surrounded them. Behind her, a few yards away, Gawain and Tristan, skillfully cutting and slicing the enemy with ease. And in front of her, Arthur and Lancelot, still atop their steeds, riding around the group to fight off incoming horde of bandits. Her heart constricted as she recognized some villagers, their bloody, lifeless bodies laying near her. This only fueled the rage that burned inside her, giving her the strength to stand up. Using her sword to steady her, she tried to push away the pain that stabbed her body everywhere, looking from side to side, searching for others that needed help.

It was then that she heard a woman's bloodcurdling scream. She turned to her right, spotting Isabella and Galahad, still atop their steeds, being surrounded and attacked by five bandits. Galahad tried desperately to fend them off with a lone sword, but with Isabella in front of him, it was difficult to swing the blade from side to side. Eyes widening, Lourdes whistled, gaining the attention of her mare, who neighed nervously at her side. Pulling on the reins, she mounted it swiftly, though clumsily, grabbing her bow and arrow from her sac as she finally sat upright. As she loaded the bow, she kicked the horse's side, sending it galloping to Galahad's and Isabella's direction. At the opportune moment, she fired, the arrow embedding itself on a bandit's back. As she reached their side, Lourdes' fierce kick collided with a bandit's head, sending him straight to the ground.

Galahad dismounted, with Isabella screaming for him to return in the background. At this point, there were two bandits left, both attacking Lourdes on either side. One managed to pull her to the ground by her hair, kicking her back. Groaning in pain, Lourdes rolled over just in time to dodge his falling sword.

It was then that she felt a hand pull her up to her feet. Wavering, she instantly swung her sword to the left, but it was blocked. She swirled around to her right, finally seeing Galahad, sword in front of him. Before she could speak, he stepped forward with his blade, killing the bandit that had his sword raised over Lourdes' head, poised to cut her in half. She turned with a gasp, just in time to see the bandit fall to the ground, blood dripping from his mouth. As the final bandit ran screaming towards her, Lourdes held her sword upwards, pointing straight at his neck. He promptly stopped, raising his chin, as he slowly fell to his knees.

Lourdes breathed heavily, feeling all the sweat, blood and aching pain that coursed throughout her entire body. Though, she did not show this in her countenance, not breaking her angry stare at the man. His lips twisted at her, trying to conceal his fear.

"I know what your kind did to Sarmatians!" he hissed at her, dropping his sword with a flick of his wrist.

Lourdes furrowed her brows in confusion, pressing her sword closer to his neck. "What do you speak of?"

Galahad held the same expression at Lourdes, eyeing the bandit with his jaw firm.

"Do you really expect me to answer that?" The man began to laugh, blood trickling down his mouth. "I would think that you would already know."

She pressed her sword against his neck even harder, cutting his skin. "Spit it out!"

He looked at her quizzically, finally believing that she did not know what he spoke of. "Shinodians, pillaging, burning, destroying homes all over Sarmatia," he began, eyes brimming with tears, "destroying _my_ village..."

"No!" she cried out, the sword in her hand wavering. "Shinodians would not..."

"They killed my family!" the man yelled in rage, instantly bursting out into tears. He wailed, not caring that Lourdes' blade was still close to his neck. "Just kill me and end my suffering!"

Lourdes felt as though she couldn't breathe. She could not believe what this man was saying! They were lies, all lies! Her people, doing what this man claimed? She looked at Galahad to see that his face was as white as stone, first looking to her, then the sobbing man.

"I..." she began, slightly lowering her sword, at a loss for words, "...I am sorry."

"That does not bring them back!" the man roared, his arms falling to the ground to support him. "_Nothing_ will bring them back!"

At this point, Lourdes' entire body was shaking, unable to think. All she could do was watch the man in mourning as the fighting and noise died down, bodies falling to the ground, swords sheathing into scabbards. She gasped when she felt a hand on her shoulder, squeezing it tightly. Her eyes brimmed with tears as she swirled to see Arthur, whose eyes gazed at her with sympathy.

"Lourdes..." he began in a steady voice, clenching his jaw.

"Arthur, this man says that Shinodians destroyed his village and killed his family!" she cried, placing her hands on his chest. "Please tell me they are wrong!"

Arthur winced as he held her comfortingly, placing a hand on the back of her head. "I do not know, Lourdes." he sighed out as he continued slowly. "All I know is that these men are not bandits."

Lourdes looked up at him, eyes wide.

"They were sent to kill you."


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N**: Oh my bloody hell, I'm so torn! I can't even _begin _to describe how I sit here, my fingers hovering over the keyboard, trying to choose between Galahad and Lancelot in the upcoming chapters! AHHHH! (You'll see what I mean pretty soon!) :pulls hair: God, this is totally making this writing process _much_ slower than usual! (I guess this is what I get for including _two_ awesome men in a story!) Maybe I can just make the Shinodians have this religion that allows for, say, four husbands? Bahaha, wouldn't _that_ rock:breathes out: But yes, choosing between Lancey and Gal..ley? is just as hard for me as it is for Lourdes! haha But I know that I'll disappoint some readers, whoever I choose in the end. :frowns: But I still hope that you enjoy the story, though, because I sure as hell enjoy writing it:smiles:

Anyway, unfortunately, updates _will_ be a little slower than my usual pace. Work is just getting pretty hectic, and my wrists actually hurt! (I _do_ read and write for a living, meaning I spend the _entire_ day on the computer!) haha My brain's pretty fried, too. But **THANK YOU** all for your great reviews and for your patience. :digihug: I honestly want to write every thought in my brain, but my fingers _just_ can't type that fast! Grrr! But hey, I hope you'll be with me for the long run. There is **SO MUCH MORE** to this story left to write. I know it was a pretty slow beginning, but every story needs to get established first. Trust me, I've got pages and pages of notes and ideas! I'm estimating this to be nearly 150,000 - 200,000 words by the time I'm done. Yes, I'm writing an amature novel! But hell, if you guys can read that much, and enjoy doing it, then I'm bloody happy! Right now, I just feel as though my writing isn't up to par, and I need to take my time and perfect everything. I think it's better if I don't rush this story, because then it'll be a _better_ story! hehe So bear with me! I'm pretty happy with the responses and hits that this story has been getting, especially since it's _not_ TristanOC, so yeah, I'd just like to keep it that way:salutes: Love you all!

t t t

**_makedamnsure_**: Yeah, as you'll see later on, I'm making the characters even _more_ complex, trying not to pigeon-hold them, ya know? It just makes it harder for Lourdes to choose! muahaha I'm so evil...well, not really. But yeah, that Galahad. So good-looking, yet most of the time, I'm not sure where his brain is! He is _so _damn emo, it even makes _me_ cringe! You probably wouldn't want to meet the guy that I'm sort of basing his character on, then! He'll just piss you off! haha

And you _are_ a meanie, but I like you anyway! hahaha Isabella's cool...right:cough cough: And that Lord Theodore...I'm basing him on another chap I know. But he sort of speaks for many men out there, doesn't he? But yeah, Lancelot's getting pretty attractive now...you're getting swayed, but _I_ have to be careful _not_ to be, because then this story will be biased! lol All the Galahad fans will shake their fists at me, and shaking fists are scary. But thank you for reading and reviewing, you rock! If you have any ideas for the story, let me know!

**_Kates_**: Emo-Galahad and Casanova-Lancelot...PERFECT. That's _exactly_ what I'm going for! haha The two ends of the guy spectrum, so to speak. You've got the sensitive type vs. the "hey I'm SO hot" type. But women can't lie...they're still attracted to BOTH! haha We'll see if Lourdes can take the stress or break from it. I'm having SO much fun screwing her life up, it's not even funny. Well, it makes for a good story, doesn't it! bahaha

Ugh, I so love Lancelot's character. So much fun to play with! And you never know...he and Lourdes _just_ might have little munchkins of their own in the future:wink wink: But then again...not if Galahad has anything to do with it! haha Oh man, I'm enjoying this too much. But I do love the way both Lancelot and Lourdes change whenever they're around each other. It's such a cool relationship, and I can't wait to establish (or break? hahah) it even more! Hope you keep reading and reviewing:smiles: And any ideas that pop into your head about what you want to happen in the story, throw them my way!

**_magicalex-aurorhobbit._**: Yeah, I totally held out on that kiss for the longest time, didn't I? haha I just want to see how much I can stretch the tension before the readers ask for it! hahaha But yes, you finally got a kiss. Is there more on the way? Hmm...you'll just have to read and find out! haha How evil of me, I'm sorry. But I know what you mean. I'm totally in celebrity love with Hugh Dancy. He's so great in all his movies! Totally following in the right "Colin Firth" footsteps! Anyway, I'm glad that you're such a big fan. I will always remember you because you were the first to ever review to this story! haha I'm working hard on the next chapters, but yeah, the updates will probably take a little more time now that I have officially fried my brain. But what else do you think should happen?

**_WitheredLover:_** Why thank you! Well...I mean, right now, I'm only updating with one chapter...but I honestly don't want to rush this story! I don't want to disappoint you guys with crappy plot lines and even crappier dialogue/descriptions! lol But I'm definitely going to keep up with the eastern influence. I'm really interested in showing not only personality clashes, but cultural clashes as well. And I will take your suggestions and incorporate them into the later chapters! Thank you for them, and if you have any other ideas, let me know!

**_anisharoxmistry:_** LOL I'll update as fast as my brain can think and my fingers I type, I swear to you!

**_RagingRaven:_**: haha Why thank you! Well...as of right now, two really want her (or do they:gasp:), one is just playing with her, and the other is just her best friend buddy-buddy type. But still. All those men? Yeah, she's pretty lucky! lol Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad to hear from you!

**Props also go out to:** _**cleopatra32003, LadyofTrebond, tvfanatic64, ZELINIA, FallenAshes, Gerdie, iheartcoffee, janell, mangoskin93** - Thanks for reading, you guys!_

t t t

**CHAPTER 20**

That night, only the crackling of the glowing fire made a sound as the grief-stricken travellers crowded around their only source of light. An aura of death and despair loomed amongst them, all wearing blank stares, expressions distant and cold. The talking, boisterous laughter and heartfelt singing was now only a distant memory, nowhere to be heard, only to be replaced by distressed sobs and agonizing wailings. As part of the aftermath of the incident, some still shook, never having experienced such a life-threatening situation in all their years. Death had taunted them, threatening to cut the strings of their lives; and because of this, they will always be scarred. Those from Arthur's realm had always lived such a peaceful life, never having to fear for their safety, rarely facing any form of threat or impending danger. For so long, Sarmatia had always been free from invasion; but, for the past few months, news of incursions by various indigenous tribes had reached their ears, beginning on the northeastern and northwestern border and trickling further and further south. Though those who had attacked them earlier were not Saxons, but Sarmatians themselves, this event served to remind the Sarmatians of what they may be facing, what the future may hold for all of them. The danger was finally so lucid, so real.

The group had spent the previous couple of hours treating the wounded, gathering what was left of their belongings and burying the dead. They paid their respects to their fallen comrades, honouring them with a proper Sarmatian burial, before painfully moving on, travelling until nightfall. Upon Arthur's orders, they had made camp, and with heavy hearts, counted their losses. Fifteen men, women and children were injured, along with ten village men killed. The knights suffered from bumps, cuts, scrapes and bruises, but none complained, helping the others cope with their injuries and loss. Dagonet had lent his expertise to all, supervising the group's gradual convalescence. Vanora and her children were all unharmed, though, incredibly shaken up by the experience. Bors tried his best to comfort them in any way that he could, angry at the fact that they had to be exposed to the life that he lived, that they saw him take life. The family huddled closely together, seeking comfort in each other, as they stared blankly into the fire. Galahad delicately tended to the minor cuts that Isabella received, hushing her gently as she continued to cry, tormented at the fact that she had to experience another threat to her life.

Lourdes' entire body ached, her spine taking most of the damage from being roughly ejected from her mare. She had twisted her left wrist during the fall, the swelling immediately beginning as the fight concluded. The pain that she had felt was immeasurable, quite unlike anything she had ever suffered from in her entire life. Her only grace was that, after a few hours, the numbing sensation had all but taken over her, and she felt nothing. Her arms, legs and face were bruised and scraped, all mixed with the dirt, dry sweat and blood. At her horrid appearance, though, she didn't care. During the entire ride, she sat upon her mare, head bowed, eyes downcast and empty. She paid no attention to any sound around her, barely even hearing the soft words of the nearby knights, nor the trotting of the horses and the squeaking of the wagons.

_These men are not bandits. They were sent to kill you_.

She felt so lethargic that Arthur's words, which replayed continuously in her mind, barely affected her. The guilt caused by the fallen villagers and the man's manifested grief tore at her being, making her even more numb. If the man's words were true, then she knew what they also pointed guilty towards: Shinodians _did_ kill Galahad's family and destroyed his village. The thought made her heart constrict even more as she shut her eyes, silent tears cascading freely down her face.

At the encampment, she sat a few metres away from the group, feeling so much shame, guilt, anger and helplessness. She felt so alone, so hated as she sought solace in her blanket, wrapping it closer to her. Even though she also placed the hood of her cloak upon her head, it did not stop the cold that she felt, nor the shaking of her body. Her conscience could not be silenced.

This all happened because of her.

It was then that she heard the soft sound of sobbing behind her. She glanced over to see the man whom she had fought with and spoken to, his upper torso tied to a nearby tree as he rested on the ground. He was the only one in his party left alive, spared only by Lourdes' sword. She had pleaded for them to let him go. Though, so many questions surrounding this attack plagued their minds that Arthur and the knights decided to hold him as their captive, interrogation their main concern.

The man was dirty, bloody and a complete and utter mess. Seeing his sorry state, Lourdes felt so much pity and sympathy for him that she eventually stood and cautiously made her way to his side. The man did not look up at her presence, ignoring her, and continued to be lost in his grief. Bravely, she touched his shoulder with a firm grip, trying to catch his distant gaze.

"I am sorry for your loss. I truly am." she said softly in condolence, pain and sorrow lining her voice. "If I could bring those who did this to justice, I would."

Sniffling, the man looked up at her with bloodshot eyes, his face showing a mixture of emotions. He took a moment to examine her, hearing the sincerity in her voice and seeing the sadness in her expression. He kept silent, gaining his composure, and inhaled deeply before speaking. "We are caught in a war that we are powerless to stop." he began cryptically, his dark eyes never leaving hers. "'Twas wrong of me to participate in this attack, milady. But I was so hurt, so _angry_, that I needed someone to blame."

He spoke with such politeness and sincerity that she would not even believe that he was even capable of _thinking_ of what he did, let alone carry it out. Lourdes swallowed at his words, trying desperately to control her tears and anger. "Murdering someone that did not commit the crime will not help ease your pain." she stated firmly, her eyes cold. "It will only increase it."

"I know!" The man suddenly cried in anguish, startling her. He shook his head profusely, more tears falling from his dirtied face. "...But he just convinced all of us that all Shinodians were..."

"Who!" Lourdes asked attentively, placing her hands on the sides of his arms as she slightly shook him. "Who convinced you!"

"Lord Theodore." he breathed out in response as Lourdes' eyes grew wide in bewilderment. "He owned my village, you see. And when he heard news that the Shinodians destroyed everything that he had invested in, he became enraged, vowing to take revenge upon Shino's peoples...all of them."

"He is a madman." she spat through gritted teeth, her emotions quickly rising. "Why place the blame on my entire people? Why spill more blood?" she clenched her fists, an uncontrollable anger flashing in her eyes. "This is why wars never end, why thousands of people lose their lives and livelihood. As long as men lust for power and seek revenge, the cycle will never be broken."

There was a moment of silence between the two as they both became lost in their thoughts. The man kept his eyes on Lourdes, examining her strong countenance. She spoke with such compassion and conviction. Surely, she had goodness in her heart! How foolish he was to participate in this attack! And what made him even indebted to her was that she had spared his life. Now, it was his turn to feel guilt, realizing that he had tried to murder a good, innocent woman. What, then, made him different from those that killed his family?

Lourdes felt his eyes on her, but did not say anything in response. She wanted so badly to do something, to help ease his pain and release him from the confines of his suffering. Yet, she could not doubt the vengeful feeling that stirred in her heart for those responsible - for Lord Theodore! What had she done to deserve any of this? Was it not her that was forced to leave her home, which was now in ashes and smoke thanks to the Saxons? Fate had thrust her into a life that she never thought she would live, one that is quickly taking its toll on her mind, body and heart. She did not know how much more she could bear before she fell apart.

"Lourdes."

She felt a light touch on her arm, bringing her back to the present with a slight jolt. She instantly stood up and swirled around, seeing Lancelot's sympathetic expression. The knight swallowed and pursed his lips, only glancing at the man for a second, before resting his eyes on her once more. "Come. You must rest."

Lourdes did not protest to this suggestion. At that moment, she wanted to run away, to hide from condescending and angry eyes. She could not even care if she were shut in a cold, dark room on her own; for in that situation, all she would need fear is her own mind, her own conscience. She wished to sleep and wake to find that this was all just a bad dream.

As Lourdes nodded in response and began to walk away with the knight, she heard the man call distantly out to her:

"I am sorry, dear child. I am sorry."

t t t

"Knights."

The knights turned attentively to Arthur's call, instantly recognizing the strong expression on his countenance. They immediately halted what they were doing and stood, silently following their commander to the outskirts of the encampment, where it would give them an opportunity to meet in privacy. The soft voices of the villagers and the burning fire faded into the background, the faint rustling of tress and chirping of crickets surrounding them. Automatically, they formed a circle, all eyeing one another quietly, before turning their undivided attention to Arthur.

Instantly, Arthur furrowed his brows, scanning the area. "Where is Lancelot?"

Simultaneously, the knights surveyed each other, then after a few moments, shrugged. Every knight had missed Lancelot's sudden departure, all shaking their heads and shrugging their shoulders at Arthur's inquiry. Galahad's eyes had unconsciously searched for Lourdes as well, but also found her nowhere in sight. A flash of worry passed over him, but his attention was then drawn to Arthur's voice.

"I shall speak with him later, then." Running his fingers through his hair, Arthur let out a sigh, his instinct telling him that there was no need to worry about Lancelot's whereabouts. "As you know, the man that we have taken captive is the only attacker that survived."

"...Or was left alive." interjected Tristan, clearing his throat. This earned a small smirk from some of the men.

Arthur nodded, realizing his statement to be true, and continued. "I made him talk. And knights, I think that what he has informed me of will shock you as much as it did me."

"How do you that he can be trusted?" questioned Dagonet instinctively, crossing his muscular arms, his face firm. "He may be telling lies in order to stay alive."

"Believe me, Dag," Arthur shook his head, a convinced look appearing on his face, "spend some time with the man, and you shall also see that he has nothing to live for."

"That, and the fact that I told 'im that I'd kill 'im if he didn't co-operate." scoffed Bors, his eyes still glinting with anger.

At that moment, Galahad stepped forward, uncrossing his arms. "He...claims...that Shinodians destroyed his village," he almost choked upon his last words, "and murdered his family."

His fellow knights gazed at him with both incredulity and sympathy, knowing the heavy heart that their comrade bore. Gawain placed a comforting hand on his shoulder before he glanced at Arthur.

"Arthur, do you really believe that the Shinodians are to blame?" Gawain shook his head in astoundment, motioning his arms. "What if the Saxons are really the ones committing these heinous acts?"

"At this moment, we cannot know for sure." he replied, briefly thinking, "But the people that he had described did not resemble Saxons, but resembled..."

"Lourdes." Galahad finished, yet hoping with all his heart that he was wrong. When he was answered by a curt nod from Arthur, his countenance abruptly changed to one of disappointment and contempt. Now, it is almost certain that the Roman soldiers _did_ see Shinodians fleeing the scene of his pillaged village. He was almost convinced that Shinodians were to blame for all of these atrocities against the Sarmatians. Yet, a part of him still refused to believe it, still disillusioned by the fact that someone as kind and compassionate as Lourdes could be a descendant of such a heartless, murderous people. With all his being, he knew that he could not truly hate her. He simply couldn't! But now, he could not deny that he felt utter rage and pure contempt for her people and what they had done, and what they continue to do.

"Lord Theodore had sent these men to kill her."

At Arthur's new revelation, the knights burst into incredulous murmurs, expressing their frustration and confusion, but also trying to make sense of the entire situation. Needless to say, this was quite unexpected, especially since Lord Theodore, after all these years, apparently had never been known to be deemed capable of such acts. Waiting for his knights to quiet down at the revelation, Arthur continued.

"Apparently, Lord Theodore caught news of Shinodians attacking villages that he owned. A messenger had arrived just a couple of hours after we had left the tournament grounds, reporting all the damage that had been done. An hour after the messenger had arrived, survivors from the attacks fled to his castle for safety. Instead of the safety that they sought, Theodore sent them out to follow us, realizing that Lourdes was indeed Shinodian. He had convinced them to avenge their families' deaths and the loss of their belongings, to show Lourdes no mercy, just as the Shinodians had done."

"That bastard!" Hitting his fist on a tree trunk upon his outcry, Galahad's eyes burned, his chest rising and falling in utter rage. "I will pay him a little visit and show _him_ the limits of my mercy!"

"No, Galahad, you must not." Arthur said quickly, accurately predicting the knight's reaction. He shook his head. "Lord Theodore is not the real enemy."

"He is now!" With a low growl, Galahad swiftly turned, leaving his fellow knights unnerved and deep in thought.

Arthur sighed, shaking his head once. "Bors, keep an eye on him," he lightly commanded the older man, "and make sure he does not do anything foolish."

"This boy can spark more trouble than any of my bastards." Bors shrugged, then tilted his head in silent acquiesce. "He'll be in good hands."

As Bors made his exit, Arthur placed his attention on the remaining knights. "The sooner we return to my castle, the better. We will discuss our further course of action then." The others nodded in agreement, content with their consensus. "But in the mean time, let us hope that no more men come after us on the way home, for I no longer wish to take away innocent lives."

"I say, if they attack me, I have the bloody right to attack them." Tristan commented gruffly, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"Arthur, they have made this battle personal." contributed Gawain, unsettled by the experience of seeing their families, friends and fellow villagers in such danger and witnessing so many men lose their lives. "Sarmatian or not, these men have to suffer the consequences of their actions."

Dagonet could not help but agree, though added, "And Shinodian or not," he surveyed his fellow knights, then said with strong conviction, "we must protect the girl."

t t t

Hand in hand, Lancelot led Lourdes to her tent, just a few yards from the central firepit. They did not speak as they walked, feeling the same heavy emotion in their hearts. Lancelot could feel the coldness in Lourdes' grip, the slight, unconscious and uncontrollable shaking of her body. This made him worry over her current state even more, fearing that she was taking this more harshly that she dared to show.

Suddenly, Lourdes tightened her grip on Lancelot's hand, making him stop abruptly.

"Lancelot, they tried to kill me." she breathed out, the shock slowly dissipating and the severity of the situation finally hitting her with full force. "All those men are dead because of _me_."

Instinctively, the knight wrapped his arms around her in comfort and support, hushing her gently. "Tis not your fault. None of this is your fault."

Lourdes gripped the front of his tunic, resting her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. She finally began to bawl, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she shook uncontrollably. Wincing, Lancelot placed his chin on her head, holding her closer. Lourdes then stiffened at his touch, and that was when Lancelot noticed the bruises on her body and felt the bumps on her back. He immediately loosened his grip on her, but continued to hold her, rocking her from side to side.

"When those villagers look at me, they will see a murderous race." she sobbed erratically, voice unsteady, her face still buried in Lancelot's tunic. "They will blame me for what few have done, for the machinations of others! Point their fingers at me and condemn me to be killed!"

"No!" cried Lancelot, forcing her to look up to him with a hand on her chin. "No, they will _not_ do that! They will not!"

"I want this all to end!" she wailed, again burying her face in his chest, shaking her head. She breathed heavily, trying to control her emotions. "I want all this pain to go away. I want to wash my hands clean of all that I have done!"

The anguish in her voice tore Lancelot apart inside, making his own eyes mist with tears. Ever since he had met her, she was faced with danger, war and pain. He wanted so badly for her to return to her peaceful days, to erase everything that has happened to bring her to such a state. He knew what it felt like to have the innocence torn away from you, to have your entire _life_ taken from you. He would never wish his own circumstances upon others, especially not Lourdes herself. And yet, it grieved him to realize that this was now her life, that she was a marked woman, being hunted down by both Saxons and Sarmatians.

But he knew that even if it killed him, he would protect her.

He could not form any words, for he was not used to comforting women - or anyone, for that matter - in such a state. He had barely comforted himself in his times of distress, for his solution was always to become lost in the sensations that women gave him to free his mind from torment. Though, for Lourdes, he knew one way to ease her pain.

"Sleep." he finally said, using his right hand to lift the flapping entrance of her tent.

Lourdes stopped her sobbing, thinking over his suggestion. After a few moments, she nodded in acquiesce, pulling away from his grasp. With a short sigh, Lancelot turned, about to walk back to the main encampment. It was then that Lourdes clutched his hand, pulling him back to her.

"Stay with me." she whispered, gazing at him with blurry eyes. She cupped his face in her hands when he did not instantly respond. "Please?"

Lancelot placed his hands on hers, entwining her fingers with his. He hesitated for a moment, but then discerned that he did not want to leave her alone. No, he could not. Not now.

As Lancelot nodded in agreement, Lourdes led him inside the enclosed space. He followed her, eyeing her briefly as she took her cloak off, revealing only a thin dress that covered her. It took most of his willpower to pry his eyes away from her as she laid down underneath the blankets. She looked up at him expectantly, her eyes silently telling him to follow suit. With a deep breath, he did, at first kneeling down beside her, then finally, joining her underneath the covers.

It was probably the first time that Lancelot was nervous lying with a woman.

Lourdes turned on her side to face him, her eyes tracing the curves of his face, memorizing his every feature. He returned the gesture, his gaze focusing on her supple lips, then her dark eyes. She twirled his hair in her fingers, then felt the side of his face with the back of her hand. His beard tickled her, and she gave him a small smile, making Lancelot smirk. She inhaled deeply as she felt his hand wrapping around the small of her back. They moved closer to one another, reveling in the warmth of each other's bodies, swimming in the sensation of each other's touch. Lourdes breathed out as she rested her head on his chest, his right arm protectively around her head. They laid there in silence, only listening to each other breathe. Lancelot mindlessly trailed his fingers up and down the length of Lourdes' arm. She pressed the length of her body closer to his. Entwining her legs with his, she let her fingers tenderly trace his jaw, then neck.

Lancelot's lips were only centimetres away from Lourdes' forehead as she slightly turned her head to face him. "Do you think Lord Theodore will send more of them after me?"

Instantly, Lancelot snapped his head up in anger. "Lord Theodore!" he simply boomed, eyes burning.

"Yes." Lourdes nodded as she snuggled closer to him. "He sent those men today."

Lancelot did not take the news lightly, not one bit. The passion in his eyes was almost completely erased, his temper flaring. "I will ride back right now and kill him myself!" he cried in rage, pulling Lourdes' face closer to his. "I promise you, Lourdes, I will not let him get away with this."

"No!" she shook her head in protest, hand on his cheek. "No more blood shall be spilt because of me." she continually brushed his face with the palm of her hand, burying her face on the crook of his neck. "It would kill me if something happened to you. It would kill me."

"Lourdes, we have to..."

"_No_." she said firmly, finally resting her head on the ground as she closed her eyes. "No more blood."

t t t

**A/N:** What are your thoughts and feelings, my lovely readers? This actually took an entire day to write. Yes, I'm slow, haha. But yeah. I **highly encourage** each and everyone of you to discuss this story on the 'reviews' section. Not only would I _love _your feedback on it, but I would love to hear your feedback on what OTHERS have said as well. As you'll see later on, I've taken many of your suggestions and ideas, weaving them into the story as I go. So yeah, you guys are a _great_ help, and your responses really do keep me inspired and writing! I'm not gonna lie...I _love_ hearing from you all! So...keep 'em coming:smiles: Thanks again, and for sure, I'm working my butt off on the story as you read this!


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N:** **THANK YOU** to those that reviewed! Man, you guys keep me alive, even when I think my writing completely blows! Really, thanks for that. I _promise_ that I will work on the 'literary content' part and clean up the presentation a little better. I'm not that happy with my writing style at the moment, but hey. As long as _you_ guys are happy with what's going on, then I guess I'll take comfort in that:smiles: I'll just say that this work is mostly concentrated on the subjective aspects of the characters, not really the objective. So that somewhat explains for the lack of 'metaphoric sentences' and 'descriptive quotes'. :sighs: Whatever, I can always revise it later on! haha Nobody ever said that you had to use superfluous language in a story in order to make a story great! SO NYAH! lmao Anyway, I'm glad that some of you are getting addicted to this story, because I'm addicted to writing it!

**_Kates_**: Oh, I am here to utterly spoil you guys! That's how much I appreciate you all:smiles: I'm happy to know that the character development is going well, and that the characters are each standing out and are accurate with their portrayal in the film! It's totally what I'm going for! I just love the way that every knight, every character, is so different from the other. It's just so fun to write about how they interact with and react to one another! And I _totally_ agree with your comment about Lancey. He's the type of chocolate that I certainly would not mind going on _my_ hips! hahaha

I love Galahad's character, I really do. He's like in this awkward stage -- not completely a boy, yet not quite a man. It's just so awesome to explore that and play with his impulsive spirit. Plus, he sort of suffers from the 'teen angst' syndrome, which is always fun to write about! haha It's cool to see how he's trying to work through it, to deal with his problems and somehow get over it. You'll see pretty soon how he manages to deal with his issues! hehe The same with Lancelot -- he's totally a changing character -- and yet, you can never forget who a person really is, or 'what' they really are. :hint hint: haha I totally have big ideas for their characters and how they manage to incorporate how Lourdes has affected them with who they really are, or with who they are turning out to be.

But thank you! I simply **love** reading your reviews, and I will definitely correspond with you in the future...say...about helping me to choose between Lancey and Galey? hahaha :salutes:

**_RagingRaven_**: Theo _is _a dickhead! But you never know what can happen later on...dun dun dunnnn! haha

**_makedamnsure_**: Lord Theodore will be a fun character to work with. You'll see what I mean in the later chapters. But as of now, yes, he's definitely on my hate list too! haha And yeah, the unnamed raider...he's like, the epitome of what humans are capable of doing/being. He was cool. And as for your story, I did try to find the link for it, but it didn't show up on your profile. Weird? Maybe it was just the computer that I was using, but yeah. I'll definitely have a look at it! Oh, and let him off HARD! That's the fun part! haha

But yeah, I try not to really 'choose' between Lancelot and Galahad when I write -- I just write how people in _real_ relationships would act, and react...it's beautiful, because it makes things even more complicated! Hahah Isabella's nice! C'mon, give the girl _some_ credit! lol She managed to get with Galahad! Lucky her! And as I said to Kates above, Galahad's complex character is really fun to work with. I totally want to show the 'boyish' side of him, to show that he's still maturing and is fairly confused about life. Just like the boy I'm basing it on! If you do meet him, he'll just make you cry with his tales! lmao

I'm just glad that this isn't turning out to be a Mary Sue. I'm like, picturing the guys I know and am drawing from my own guy experiences, and I'm glad to say that most of these situations aren't that farfetched, which makes for a totally believable story...which eventually makes for a _good_ story! But you're right -- Lourdes is _totally_ taming Lancelot. But can Lancelot the Lion be tamed? Hmmm...now _that_ will be good to use in the future! But I could totally see Lancelot doing the "Omg, I'm so hurt, therefore I'm going to sleep with every possible woman!" thing! But hey, you should write a story like that...that would be totally interesting! And Lancelot's a complex character too, which is why I love showing his layers -- not just how he portrays himself to others, which is also fun -- but what makes him the way he is, why he ticks, etc.

I've taken your Galahad/Isabella thing and wrote a little about it in this chapter, so thanks for that! I'll try to see if I can squeeze in what the knights think as well!

But _thank you_ for your review. I totally love reading your feedback, it's so awesome. It makes me smile and write more! I'll update again soon, I promise you that!

**_mangoskin93_**: I'll keep that in mind. You're another Lancelot fan! Ahhh, where are all the Galahad supporters? Where are you guys!

**_WitheredLover_**: _Thank you_ for your heartwarming comment. I really like the fact that you think I gots some writing skills! haha The plot will only thicken, let me assure you that. This is only the beginning! muahaha I can totally cut this story in three parts for what I have planned. Sort of like Lord of the Rings. Fellowship is more intro, lands, etc. TTT is more the battle, character development, etc.. ROTK is the big ending. So hey, I'll see what I can do to set that up for you guys! haha. I love the way you think, though, because I'm playing with what you wrote in the next few chapters! But yeah, there's a lot more to this story, so Lourdes will definitely interact with more women. I just need to finish off this part of the story, then move on to more things afterwards. lol I'm so vague, but I don't want to give anything away! But yeah, I'm totally using the exotic part of Asians appearing out in the west. I'm not going to define Lourdes as any nationality right now...she's...just Asian, okay! haha But definitely put your story up! I'll be glad to read it and see more Asian OC/King Arthur fics up on here! Flip fanfic writers, unite! haha I'm keeping you on the edge of your seat, aren't I? lol GOOD! Just the way I want my readers to be! haha Hope you enjoy this chapter!

_**mysteriouswonder284**: _Hey! Glad to hear from you! I'm happy that you're enjoying the story! I've been working _very_ hard on it, especially with the twists and turns of the plotlines and basically not making this into a Mary Sue! hehe. But as I've mentioned before, there is DEFINITELY more to come. More knights, yaye:salutes:

**_magicalex-aurorhobbit_**: That's no problem at all, my lovely! lol Don't envy me...I envy other writers on this site! Gah, if only I could have the patience to write like them! lol I just wanna type everything that's in my brain and get it over with! haha You know what's funny? Well...I don't know if I should say this, because it might ruin the story a little bit...so...I won't. But I was definitely thinking along the lines of what you were saying...but we'll see what happens in the end! muahaha How's _that_ for being cryptic! lol We'll see how I can weave your story in! muahaha :points to brain: I've got it allllll in here! And you're definitely not wasting my time. I friggen LOVE your reviews, my very first reviewer! I love that you adore this story as much as I do. I will work extra hard just for you! I heart you, too!

**_HELEA_**: Major Lancey fan! I'm casting your vote as we speak! lol

t t t

**CHAPTER 21**

_I'll do anything for you,  
Kill anyone for you..._

_The morning will come  
In the press of every kiss  
With your head upon my chest  
Where I will annoy you  
With every waking breath  
Until you decide to wake up._

_- "Wake Up" by Coheed and Cambria_

t t t

Lancelot's eyes fluttered open, feeling the faint rays of the rising sun dancing on his face. He began to shift his body to the side when he remembered what had transpired the night before. He looked down to see Lourdes, still sound asleep, finally receiving the peace that she so desperately needed. Her chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, her body only shifting slightly to rest in a more comfortable position against him. She kept her hand rested on Lancelot's chest, her head fitting perfectly on the crook of his neck. During the course of the night, she had unconsciously snuggled closer to him, drawn to his body heat and to the feeling of security in his arms.

Lancelot continued to watch her silently, tenderly stroking the side of her head. She had cried herself to sleep, softly sobbing into his chest as he rubbed her back in comfort. It had taken him a while to follow suit, his eyes never leaving her form as he thought of her future - their future - dreading the days to come. He did not want to admit this to her, nor any of the other knights, for he knew it would only worry them; but he was afraid that the times were only becoming more dangerous, that enemies were approaching from all sides, prepared to hunt them down. Lancelot had shivered at the thought and had pulled Lourdes closer to him, hoping to find some solace and peace in her embrace. It was only then that sleep finally took hold of him.

Still deep in slumber, Lourdes' hand moved to the side of Lancelot's face, resting her palm on his jaw. He took her hand in his, kissing it briefly, before placing it back down on his neck. Ever since he had met her, she had inflamed and aroused so many emotions in him - from anger, sadness, happiness, lust - and many emotions that he never thought he could feel again. His life, his years of service, had molded him into a man that was almost devoid of true feeling; one that experienced emotions, yes, but not experiencing the way emotions should really _feel_. It was only recently that he had begun to truly feel, an unexplainable change that made him wonder and confused. All that he believed and thought, whether it'd be about beauty, chivalry, and even love itself, had all been challenged, tested and defied. Now, could he take what he had learned and become a different man?

At this point, Lancelot chuckled to himself. He placed his lips on top of Lourdes' head, letting it rest there for a while, feeling the softness of her skin. What was this woman doing to him? How could she affect him so, and do it all unintentionally? As much as his pride would let him, he was thankful that he had met her, thankful of what they had gone through, and most of all, thankful that she was here with him, safe and at peace. And deep down inside of him, he was convinced that he would always protect her, no matter what the consequences.

His eyes were drawn to the twinkling medallion around her neck. With eyes squinted, he examined it further, marvelling at the intricacy of the designs, the skill of its make. He realized that he had never even noticed it before. It was attached to a thin, golden chain, which now hung loosely around Lourdes' neck. The medallion had fallen outside of her shirt, the chain hanging beside her chest, with the medallion head lying in between she and Lancelot. He was intrigued by the jewel, his curiosity piqued as to what it meant for Lourdes. _It must be precious to her_, he thought to himself, knowing that she had barely brought any of her belongings with her.

"Where is Lancelot?"

The question brought him out of his reverie, and he immediately perked his head up at the sound.

"I do not know. I have not seen him since last night."

Exhaling, he slowly retrieved his arm from under Lourdes' head, gently placing her to the ground as he sat up. He was thankful that he did not disturb her slumber, even after all his movement. Though, he saw her furrow her brows in annoyance as she felt the loss of her pillow _and_ source of heat. With a pout that could best any baby's, she snatched the blanket right out of Lancelot's grasp as she turned, wrapping herself into a tight cocoon. The knight burst out chuckling at her actions. Even when she was _asleep_, she could make him laugh!

He finally managed to crawl out of the tent quietly, surveying his surroundings to find his comrades and the source of the voices. He instantly saw Arthur, who stood a few metres away, gripping the reigns of his horse. He gave Lancelot a quizzical look as Lancelot strode to his side.

"There you are." Arthur greeted with a curt nod, placing a light hand on his shoulder. His countenance showed that he himself did not receive much sleep that night, his thoughts obviously still disturbed by the occurrences of yesternight.

Arthur's eyes then darted to the tent, then back to Lancelot. "Where is Lourdes?"

With an endearing smile, Lancelot gestured his head slowly towards the tent. "She is still sleeping."

Arthur eyed him with a hint of disapproval, yet he tried to mask the expression with relief. Even though he nodded his head in understanding, Lancelot gave out a groan, rolling his eyes.

"Do not look at me like so." Lancelot knew the expression all too well, coming especially from Arthur. His best comrade, Arthur knew of (almost) every occasion that Lancelot had spent with women, both drunk _and_ sober. And some of those instances, well, Lancelot wished he didn't know of.

Arthur gave out an exasperated sigh, shutting his eyes. "You did not..."

"_No_." Lancelot answered firmly, breathing out in a huff. He almost felt _embarrassed_ for the very first time, since he always spoke - nay, _boasted_ - about his conquests to Arthur and the rest of the knights! When Arthur did not reply, he continued sincerely, "I would not take advantage of her like that, Arthur, especially not during the current state in which she is in."

Finally convinced, Arthur gave him a curt nod, saying nothing more about the subject as he motioned for him to follow. Without questioning his commander, Lancelot walked beside him, seeing that most of the encampment was already taken down and packed up, placed on the horses and inside the wagons. The mood was less sombre as the previous night, as home was only a few hours away, yet the travellers only spoke in quiet voices as they moved about, preparing for their departure. He motioned in greeting at his fellow knights before Arthur claimed his attention.

"It is best that we leave for my castle as quickly as possible." Arthur responded to Lancelot's observance of the area. He paused for a moment before asking, "Do you know what has happened?"

Lancelot nodded uneasily as he felt his heart grow heavy and his rage rise. "Lord Theodore sent those men to kill...to kill Lourdes."

"Yes." Pursing his lips, Arthur sighed and continued. "Shinodians have begun attacking Sarmatia. Why, I am not entirely sure. If it is for conquest, then numbers of their warriors shall exceed ours."

"What is our course of action?"

"As for now, we head home. We bring everyone to safety and make sure to keep them out of danger inside the castle walls. I have yet to hear news about any Shinodian threat in my lands, but I am not willing to risk any more lives." In understanding, Lancelot nodded, the threat of Shinodian invasion making his heart sink even more. "If Merlin and his Woads are there to greet us as planned, then we shall all meet to discuss this new threat."

"And what of Lourdes' situation?" Lancelot's jaw clenched at the question, wanting of only nothing but to slice the neck of Lord Theodore and to hear him scream out in mercy.

"I know what you are thinking." Arthur replied knowingly, placing his steady hands on the knight's shoulders. "But Lord Theodore will be the least of our worries if the Shinodians have truly come to invade."

Lancelot could not believe what his best comrade was saying. "We cannot let him get away with this!" He took his commander's arms, swimming in heightened emotion. "If we do nothing, he may send more men to..."

"Lancelot, those men were not knights, nor soldiers, nor any type of fighters." Arthur began to explain, trying his best to calm the irate knight down. "In a few hours, we will be protected behind castle walls. No more Sarmatian blood need be spilt on our swords."

"Arthur, they tried to _kill_ her. Does that not mean anything to you!"

"It is of great importance to me." he replied calmly, his voice never faltering. "But we cannot risk any more lives - not hers, not ours - by returning to Theodore's domain." Arthur shut his eyes briefly, taking in the severity of the situation. "I will ensure that Theodore will be punished for this. But as of this moment, we need to concentrate our efforts on other matters. Lancelot, you and Galahad must learn to..."

"Galahad? What of him?"

"He was greatly angered, as were all of us, by what had transpired. Yet he was quick to temper yesternight, and I was afraid that he was about to do something rash." Arthur recounted, replaying Galahad's words and actions in his mind. "He, too, would like nothing more but to show Lord Theodore the sharp side of his blade."

"And I stand with him." Lancelot answered firmly, but bowed his head slightly in respect. "But I do understand your reasonings. I shall not disobey your orders."

"Alright." Arthur gave the knight a nod, patting his arm as he turned. Lancelot stood still for a moment, convincing himself that he would leave Lord Theodore alone for now and act to protect the others, to keep them away from harm. He wanted nothing more but to pummel the Lord into a million little pieces, yet he also did not want to act foolishly, maybe even placing Lourdes in more danger.

Meanwhile, Arthur only managed a few paces before he turned and glanced back to Lancelot. He cleared his throat, waiting until Lancelot's eyes met his.

"You really did not bed her?"

"Arthur, I thought I had made myself perfectly clear when..."

The commander only smiled lightly, shaking his head at Lancelot's exasperated expression.

"Then you must really care for her."

t t t

"How are you feeling?"

Isabella glanced upwards at the sound of Galahad's voice, graciously accepting the sac of water that he held in his outstretched hand.His dark curls were tousled everywhere, manifesting the unsettling sleep he had experienced during the night. His usual, bright-green eyes were dark and sombre, no mirth, no joy evident in them. His garments, wrinkled and unkempt, only accentuating the ensemble that was his fatigued body.

At this sight, Isabella frowned in worry. When she had first met him that frightful day in the woods, he seemed so strong, both physically and emotionally, so valiant, so handsome, so...perfect. He had captivated her heart instantly, not only by his unyielding valour in the face of danger and his dashing good looks, but by the kindness in his heart. He had opened his own doors for she and her father during and even after their convalescence, and daily, he could think of nothing but to help his fellow villagers rebuild their lives.

And yesternight, the way he repeated the same actions that he did those many months ago - tending to her scrapes and cuts, saying such soothing words, holding her closely in his arms.

Oh, how she cared for him so, so deeply.

Yet, deep down in her heart, she knew that something was eating away at him, keeping him from being truly happy. She desired so much to help him through whatever he was going through, to erase the negative emotions that he was feeling inside. What she did notice and find odd was that during the tournament, his brooding only increased. She had thought that the competitions and he being champion of three events would lighten his heart, even if only a little, but it seemed to have had the opposite effect. Her heart ached because of this, yet she did not want to press the knight by asking him.

"I am feeling better, thank you." Isabella finally replied after a few moments of silence. Handing him back the sac, she stood up, facing him. "And you? Your injuries, are they..."

"I'm fine." he replied tersely, tearing his eyes away from her inquiring ones.

Isabella frowned at this, placing her hand in his. "Galahad, please speak with me. Tell me what is bothering you so."

Swallowing, Galahad's eyes unconsciously landed on Lourdes, preparing her belongings a few yards away from them. His passing glance turned into one of longing, his frown only growing in intensity. Isabella's eyes wandered to where his eyes were transfixed, seeing the maiden in the distance.

"Lady Lourdes?" she piped up, searching his eyes for an answer.

"They were sent to kill her." he choked out quickly, though not releasing his stare on Lourdes.

Isabella's eyes widened at the revelation as she lowered her gaze to the ground. "A-all those men to kill her? But...why?"

Galahad turned to her, his trance finally broken. Shaking his head as he placed his hands on her shoulders, he said, "Do not worry about any of this, Isabella." He forced a smile, tracing her cheek with the back of his fingers.

Isabella's eyes darted to Lourdes' form for a few seconds before she met Galahad's eyes once more. With a silent nod, she moved closer to him, trying to find consolation in his embrace.

t t t

_How do we make it all real?_

_I just can't decide_

_I want to know you for a while,_

_Instead of letting you go again_.

_- "Letting You Go" by Faktion_

t t t

Lourdes stood beside her mare, merely watching the activity of the others as they prepared to begin their travels once more. She had dreaded waking up and exiting her tent, afraid of the hatred and scorn that she would receive from all of them. Guilt was still prevalent in her mind, and she could not will it away. Yet she noticed that when they glanced at her, even through their grief and pain, they gave her small smiles and nods, happy to be alive and happy to wake to see another day. This had brought her some relief and comfort, and the weight on her heart lightened just a little.

She observed the knights speak to each other in confidence, their countenances all hard and callous. She wondered if _they_ now hated her too, their unfortunate circumstances brought about only by her return. It pained her to think of this, to have the knights that she cared so deeply about abandon and hate her.

It was when that she felt the medallion around her neck. She gripped it tightly, feeling as though it was choking her, burning her skin.

A mark of a Shinodian.

She hated herself a little more then, wanting so badly to rip the necklace off, to destroy the medallion into a million little pieces. It came from a mother whom she did not even know, a mother who was a descendant of a murderous, despicable race.

It took all of her will not to cry out right then, to scream at the top of her lungs. Why has fate been so cruel to her, to all of them? Why are these good people suffering so needlessly? In Britain, she was taught there was a God, a Roman God who saw everything, who had the power to control the lives of all. Where was this Roman God now?

She pulled her fingers from the medallion, finally laying it on her chest. This was who she was - and even if she destroyed the medallion, she would always be Shinodian, no matter what.

Lourdes felt a hand on her shoulder, and she immediately recoiled - not only from the sudden touch, but because of the injury that afflicted her there. She instantly placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to control the pain.

"I...I'm sorry." came Galahad's voice, walking in front of her as she faced him. "I did not know that..."

Lourdes shook her head in reassurance. She kept her eyes on Galahad, who suddenly seemed quite unsure of himself. He lowered his eyes to the ground, not being able to meet her gaze. He swallowed, pausing for another moment until he could finally meet her eyes. "I...I wanted to thank you for coming to my aid yesternight." he croaked out, his fingers itching so badly to touch her. "If you did not come when you did, I..."

"Do not think anything of it." she replied quietly, her voice so soft and soothing.

"Lourdes, you risked your life to..."

"You have all risked your lives for all these people," she interjected, keeping her ground as she held his gaze, "and you all risk your lives for me right now by keeping me here."

Galahad could not deny that she spoke the truth. Though, he did not know if she knew what he truly meant by his words, the unspoken emotions that he felt. He was so afraid of what could've happened to her yesterday, not even wanting to think of it. She had been so close to being killed! The thought only angered him more, the vision of running his sword right through Theodore's heart becoming even clearer in his mind.

"Galahad." Lourdes called out to him. He immediately looked up at her voice, surprised that his name would ever come from her lips again. "I am saddened and sorry, for this attack only confirms what you were told." She stopped, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I now believe that Shinodians are to blame for those atrocities and heinous acts committed in your village. And Galahad, it pains me to know that when you look at me, you will be brought to anger and be reminded of what my race has done."

"No..." he replied sincerely, taking a step closer to her. His hand roamed over the side of her face, touching only tendrils of hair before shakily placing his arm to his side. "Looking at you does not bring me grief, nor anger. It brings me the opposite." he cleared his throat, not wanting to make their meeting anymore awkward. "But do not _ever_ think that your presence will illicit such feelings in me, or in all of us."

Lourdes could only stare at the conviction in his eyes, hear the sincerity and power in his voice. She wanted so badly to scream at him her apologies, to shout out her many regrets. The anger inside her, pertaining to their current circumstances, was slowly dissipating, being replaced only by the longing of so much lost time, of so many stolen moments. It was only another instance of what fate had cruelly given her, another circumstance that she had to carry in her heart.

"I never blamed you for anything." Galahad then choked out, feeling so much regret over his previous loss of temper. "It was wrong of me to take out my emotions on you."

"I had forgiven you many months ago, Galahad." Lourdes whispered after a few moments, giving him a small smile. "Do not burden yourself with anything that pertains to me."

Galahad knew this could never be true. Their past would always be there to haunt him. His conscience would always ask what it would've been like if they had made such different choices, how things would be if their circumstances were different.

"I assure you this." Lourdes claimed his eyes once more, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. "We will bring whoever did this to justice."


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Hoorah for the weekend! I can finally work extra hard on this story! But here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. :smiles: I cannot thank you all enough for your patience and, of course, for reading this! It makes me feel as though I'm doing something worthwhile. hehe Thank you for such in-depth reviews. I honestly love reading your analysis on the story and its characters. It also gives me a heads up as to how I'm portraying the characters and showing their development, which is quite useful for writing future chapters! Man, you guys rock. :salutes:

**_Helea_**: That's a good point about Galahad. But, c'mon, everyone makes mistakes! He's still young at heart...he doesn't know any better! lol He can learn and make things right! Or will he? haha But this is good, because I'm actually swaying the audience, I guess, to choose the womanizer over the sweet, boy-next-door type of guy! hahaha But I'm not going to lie, I still love Galahad. He's not dead yet! Thanks for your review, and I hope you keep reading and reviewing!

**_WitheredLover_**: haha I just wish I had, like, four hands, so I can type both on my laptap and on my PC at the same time! lmao, THEN this story would be even longer! There's still so much more to go, but I'm just trying to pace myself so that the story won't be so rushed and the plotline all jumbled up and confusing. But I'm addicted to writing this as much as people are reading it, so I don't mind at all! I only wish I had more time to write it:frowns: I'll try to update everyday! Oh, and this story is becoming more interesting than MySpace? WOW...Now _that_ is a compliment, because I'm bloody addicted to MySpace! lol There's a link to mine on my user profile, so feel free to add me. hehe Oh, Lancey...he's so cute. And as for breaking Lourdes' heart thing...hmmm...we'll see. Remember how I said I enjoy making her life a living hell for this story? haha

Oh, and there are _more_ battle sequences to come. This story is so mapped out, it's not even funny. Of course, I'm taking in the reviewers' recommendations and suggestions, but I think I have the plotline set up quite nicely. Although, I _still_ do not know who she's going to end up with, and I will keep that a mystery, even to myself, so that even _I_ will be surprised in the end! haha More Asian influence will come in the later chapters as well, I assure you that! Flips represent, what what! And I will do my best to keep you on the edge of your seat! hehe

And you're doing a Double Major! ME TOO! haha English and History, baby! I _was_ planning to be a doctor, but meh. I liked reading and writing better. I'm actually going to England for an exchange next year, so I'm definitely going to roam around that island and sleep in castles or something! lol I can pretend to be an Asian knight and ride on horses...or not. :ahem: Anyway, you're awesome, and I hope you like the next chapter!

**_makedamnsure_**: Oh yes, Lord Theo's role isn't done yet in this story! lol And as for the raider, I'm still thinking of what to do with him. As of right now, he's pretty much gone, but he might have some role to play later on! haha

But see, with Galahad and Gawain's relationship, that's the beauty of it, eh? They're such close friends, so it's tough when a girl is added in the picture. (By the way, the story shows up now, so I'll definitely take a look at it when I'm taking a break from writing this! lol) It's fun to play with the tension, to test how strong their friendship is, but also how strong their love is for the girl. Ah, I love it!

It's funny, because I'm trying to make Isabella's character not the typical "bitchy girlfriend"...so it'll be a _little_ harder to hate her! lol But hey, people hate her regardless, so there's only so much I can do. Sorry Isabella, you're a marked woman! haha Galahad totally needs to grow up, and let's just hope he does soon before it's too late!

Awesome. This isn't a Mary Sue. GOOD. And yeah, the first time I saw Gawain, I was like...OMG it's a cute lion knight guy! Ah, he's adorable. But Lancelot the Lion...I guess I was just referring to the hunter/prey relationship! He just lurks around, looking for women, ready to pounce. But hey, I'd like to read that story...it sounds interesting. As for my own story, I just want to keep drawing Lancelot's character out, because he seems to hide _so_ much, even from the knights.

And I'll definitely try to put more of the other knights in. It's just getting difficult because I'm trying to show the Lancelot/Lourdes/Galahad interaction and how their relationships are so everchanging. It'll be easier after a few chapters, though, since I have _big_ plans for this story! lol

I think more Isabella's on the way in later chapters. I hope it will be interesting to read! Thanks again for an awesome review, as always! You rock!

**_magicalex-aurorhobbit_**.: That's totally what I'm going for with the Lourdes/Galahad relationship. But then again, it's always fun to write about the Lourdes/Lancelot physical relationship! lol And yeah, Isabella's smarter than the average girlfriend...lmao...you'll see that in later chapters, for sure. But yeah, the reviews really helped me to write that scene, so I'm glad that you liked it!

It's so true, because there's only so much a man can take before he breaks. The fun part is _when_ Galahad will break. And, as I claim to be my favourite thing to do in a story, I will totally bring the tension to its limits! Poor Galahad...I'm ruining his life, but it's so fun to read about. He'll understand.

Muahaha even more suspense will be coming on the way! I've learned from my previous chapters _just_ how to do that, and to make every chapter worth reading. So now, I think every chapter can stand on its own, and that makes me even more proud of my work. I just hope I don't run out of steam mid-story, because that would totally blow.

But thank you for your comments about the characters. As long as they're established, it'll be fun to play with them in the later chapters when even _more_ situations are forced their way. I will definitely work hard to keep the realism, which, ironically enough, works to bring out the 'fantasy' aspect of the story even more!

But thanks for your review, my lovely, and more is on the way!

**_RagingRaven_**: HAHAHA That honestly made me laugh out loud. As long as that was a good 'bam', then I am content:winks:

**_Kates_**: I'm totally making Isabella into a nicer character than most people expected. I think it's an interesting change, because most would expect her to be incredibly bitchy and even hate Lourdes, so I think I threw people a curve ball with that one! hehe It's also sad because so many people go through what she goes through -- as good a person can be, there are still some circumstances out of your control, things in peoples' past that you can't erase or change. I like bringing that into the story.

I honestly love the Arthur/Lancelot interaction, and as you may already have noticed, I love using it in this story. But I think I should also put a little more of the other knights in this. I've already got plans for Tristan later on, which hopefully pleases a lot of people, and even Gawain to a certain extent. But the brotherly relationship between Arthur and Lancelot is awesome, and hey, in _this _story, they don't fight over the girl, which is perfect!

Aww, you're going away! But that's alright, because I assure you that there will be more chapters up when you return! At least you don't have to wait, right? It's all there for you! But I can't wait to read what you think, and I hope you enjoy your week off:salutes:

t t t

**CHAPTER 22**

The quiet journey to Arthur's castle was interrupted by a lone cry. Catching everyone's attention, the knights shifted into their defensive positions, hands on their weapons, eyes and ears alert to any sign of danger. Though, after a few moments, they realized that the cry was not of fear nor pain, but of joy. Looking into the distance from the hilltop, a surge of relief passed through the travellers as they saw their homes and Arthur's castle peering from behind the outer curtain wall. It was truly a sight for sore eyes. Breathing out in relief, the knights looked at one another, thankful that the rest of the journey home had been free of incident.

Lourdes' brown eyes panned the distant sight, exhaling in wonder, for in all her life, she had never seen anything quite like this. The castle's parapets and towers reached out to the sky, the inner keep towering majestically in the middle. The circular curtain wall that surrounded the castle spanned hundreds of yards in circumference, housing a sole entrance, which was at that moment opened. Lourdes could make out the little specks that were the villagers' homes, surrounded by fields of farmland and rolling hills of grassland. A variety of animals grazed freely, enjoying their meals and the afternoon sun. Faint noises from the scene could be heard as Sarmatians flocked in and out of the castle's raised portcullis, heading to and from the market, going about their daily duties. Soldiers and knights stood and patrolled the area, keeping the peace and order.

As quickly as their horses and feet could carry them, the travellers rushed forward, the sight of their home re-energizing their bodies. Lourdes and the knights rode at the rear, ensuring that all moved safely and that all returned to their respective homes. They all looked at each other silently before heading towards Arthur's castle.

Lourdes looked up at the looming arch that contained the raised portcullis. She examined the walls that surrounded the castle, eyes then darting to the various arrow loops and designs. It shouted of strength, stability and protection, one that would have the ability to shelter the villagers upon an attack.

At the sight of the returning knights, the villagers cheered and shouted, showering them with flower petals. The knights bowed humbly at the audience, greeting them with silent nods and waves. It was then that Lourdes noticed the stares that she was receiving, heads turning as she passed by. Sarmatians - men, women and children alike - would look at her in awe, speaking softly amongst themselves, even pointing at times. The children, though, waved at her in fascination, and she returned the gesture with a small smile. Arthur, Lancelot and Galahad also noticed this, but said nothing.

The knights and their families finally reached the steps leading to the castle. Atop it stood Guinevere, her face filled with happiness and delight at the sight of them all. Lourdes' heart jumped for joy as she saw Merlin and Aiden standing at her side. The three walked down the steps, followed by maids and guards, as the eight dismounted their horses.

"You have finally returned!" Guinevere began, running into Arthur's open arms. She had missed him terribly, not attending the Tournament in order to help govern the village in his absence. She kissed him lovingly, then turned to the rest of the knights and visitors. "I am glad that you have all returned safely." Her smile only widened as her eyes landed on Lourdes. "And I am happy that you have come!"

Lourdes, the knights and their families and friends bowed in silent thanks. As Lourdes lifted her head up, she saw Aiden striding towards her, his face firm, yet showing signs of relief. Without a word, he took her in his arms, embracing her tightly. The knights curiously watched this exchange, with Lancelot and Galahad slightly clearing their throats and looking away.

"You owe me greatly for this." Aiden whispered gruffly in her ears, pinching her cheek.

Lourdes furrowed her brows at him in question, resting her hands on his shoulders. "What do you mean?"

"I have already suffered the repercussions of your leaving." he began slowly, releasing her. He cleared his throat and tilted his head slightly as Merlin approached them.

Lourdes gulped, seeing the stone expression on the old Woad's face. She bowed her head to him, yet she could not form any words as dread filled her. Surprising her, though, Merlin took her in his arms, embracing her lovingly.

"We shall have a feast to celebrate your return!" Guinevere smiled widely, motioning to those around her. "Anna, please send for the cooks! And do tell all the other maids to prepare the hall, for it is dreadfully messy at the moment!"

As the maid smiled and nodded to her, Guinevere turned her attention back to the others. At their less-than-enthusiastic expressions, she tilted her head in question, turning to Arthur.

He exhaled, wrapping an arm around her. "I need to speak with you."

Guinevere nodded her head in acquiesce, her smile disappearing at Arthur's stone expression. The two bowed at those that gathered, then promptly made their way inside the castle.

"And I," Merlin began in a steady voice, catching Lourdes' undivided attention, "need to speak with _you_."

t t t

"_That was a foolish thing to do_."

She knew exactly what that meant. Lourdes gulped at the beginning of Merlin's scolding of her, the Woad's countenance seemingly calm, yet his voice exhibited it all. When he spoke in the Woadian language, she _knew _that he was completely and utterly serious. She also knew that this day would come, sooner or later. It was not only about the fact that she had left in the first place, but the _manner_ in which she left as well. In a very long time, Lourdes finally felt as though she was a little child, dreading punishment from a parent for her rash actions. She knew that she took a chance upon seeing the knights again. And now, this, and the deaths of so many, were the consequences.

"Though, I knew that you would do it, sooner or later." She finally looked up at the sound of his lightened voice, his face softening as he continued. "You are quite attached to Arthur and his knights, no?"

She did not know whether to respond or to keep silent. After a few moments of debating with herself, she chose to keep silent, waiting for Merlin to continue. He sighed at her saddened expression, taking her chin in the palm of his hand.

"Merlin, there is much you need to know." she began, slightly choking on her words as tears appeared upon the brims of her eyes. How could she even begin to tell Merlin what has happened? How could she even explain the utter foolishness that she felt, the guilt that plagued her heart?

Merlin tenderly hushed her, placing his hand on hers. "For now, you must rest. I know that there is much on your mind." He finally gave her a reassuring smile. "I shall speak with Arthur and the rest of the knights about everything."

Lourdes was almost relieved at this, for she did not know if she could bear to tell Merlin of what has happened. She did not want him to become even more disappointed with her.

The Woad then linked her arm with his as they languidly walked through Arthur's court. Her attention was drawn to the intricacies of her surroundings as she surveyed the area. It was a melange of majesty and civility, precisely characterizing Arthur and that in which he believed in. Marble statues of warriors, mini-waterfalls that flowed from the agape mouths of gargoyles, elaborate flower gardens in colourful patterns that spanned hundreds of yards. To Lourdes, this was indeed paradise.

Merlin led her towards the stone courtyard, guards standing still at the exits as servants rushed in and out of the castle. As they stopped, their eyes fell upon Aiden, standing at the doorway of the main hall as he looked at the two expectantly. When neither spoke, he scratched his head and cleared his throat.

"Uh...supper is...almost ready?" he began slowly, shifting his eyes, quite unsure of what he was to say.

Merlin merely nodded at this as he walked to his side, patting him on the shoulder. With one last look at Lourdes, the old Woad made his way inside the main hall, the tapping of his staff on the ground fading into the distance. Lourdes released the breath that she was holding, shutting her eyes tightly.

"How's _that_ for saving you?" Aiden winked before raising his eyebrows repeatedly at Lourdes. She eyed him wearily, but he took no notice of it. He then laughed to himself, slapping his leg as he shook his head. "'Supper is ready!' Hah, pure genius!"

Lourdes only rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms.

"Did he give you an earful like he did me?" Aiden questioned, pointing to both his ears as he strolled towards her. "I am utterly deaf now because of you and your little knights!"

"No..." Lourdes answered quietly, taking a seat on one of the wooden benches in the centre of the courtyard. Aiden followed suit, plopping down beside her with a sigh. She glanced at him, shrugging slightly. "He barely spoke to me, really."

Aiden rolled his eyes, pushing her on the arm playfully. "Figures." When Lourdes did not respond, he continued with, "Well that either means that he really loves you...or...he's _really_ angry."

Lourdes clenched her fists, gripping the edge of the seat. With no warning to Aiden, she burst out crying, her sobs sounding the air around them.

This completely startled poor Aiden. He looked around, smiling nervously at the guards that stared stonily at him. Wincing, he turned his attention back to Lourdes, trying his best to calm the poor girl down. "I'm sorry! I did not mean to...he really loves you, you know! He's not angry, not a'tall! Merlin's a calm fellow, you know, and he never _once_ yelled at anyone! Well...except this one time, when..."

"Aiden, that is not it. It is not about Merlin." Lourdes sniffled, gripping the front of her dress as she dropped her head. "You do not know what happened when I was gone."

"Bloody hell." Aiden looked to the sky, as if in torment, then glanced back at her. "Something about your pansy knight?"

"No!" she quickly shrieked, not even heeding his jest. For a few moments, she paused as she thought about it. Then, turning to him, she said, "Well, yes, that also. But that is not all..."

Aiden breathed out, giving her a half smile. "Alright. Tell me what you need to tell me, Lourdes." He embraced her tightly, kissing her forehead. "I am here for you."

t t t

Lourdes wandered the castle grounds all by her lonesome, for Aiden was so distressed by what she had confided in him that he immediately sought Merlin's counsel. A part of her regretted her decision to tell him, but she consoled herself with the thought that Aiden would catch word of what has happened, sooner or later. Swimming in lethargy, she sought to escape in Arthur's paradise, losing herself in the majesty that was his realm. Passers-by glanced at her curiously, their interest piqued by her exotic appearance. Though, she only responded with polite nods, even thankful that she had not yet received any menacing threats from any of them.

Returning indoors through the back terrace, she passed through servants and maids, hustling and bustling throughout the various rooms, preparing for the night's feast as they made tables, laid down the cutlery and decorated the hall. She continuously evaded the lot of them, zigzagging her way through the main hall and turning into a random corridor. Adjacent from the mall hall, she spotted two, 20-foot swinging doors in the distance in front of her, with one side slightly opened. The flicker of torchlight shone through the tiny crack, a lone shadow dancing on the wall. With her curiosity piqued, she ventured towards the room, only her light footsteps echoing through the stone corridor.

Pushing the door open just a little, she cautiously peeked inside, careful not to intrude on anyone's privacy in her exploration. Glancing to the left, she caught a glimpse of Galahad, drinking silently from his cup. Deep in his thoughts, the knight did not even notice her enter the room. Lourdes fought with herself whether to leave the man alone, though all arguments dissipated when she saw what the room really was, her attention drawn to what was around her.

Before her was the Round Table of legend, decorated with Arthur's coat-of-arms, surrounded by intricately carved mahogany chairs. It left her in awe, eyes moving throughout the room, taking in the sights of shields, weapons, coat-of-arms and various statuettes that decorated the walls and lined the space in between. The torches that rested on the walls of the circular room were not lighted, save for one.

Stopping a few metres from Galahad's side, she finally caught his attention. He cleared his throat, sitting more upright as his emerald orbs landed on her curiously.

"I've seen a place that only legends speak of." She breathed out, still in awe at what she was seeing, tracing the table with her fingertips in wonder.

"After a while, it loses its touch." The knight replied, bitterness lining his voice as he took another sip of his drink. "It even becomes a sight which you do _not_ want to see."

She tilted her head in question, gingerly lifting a chair and taking a seat beside him. The knight only looked at his cup, mindlessly swirling the liquid around. Lourdes breathed out, "And yet you are still here?"

Galahad's face turned into surprise, shrugging. "We had a meeting, and after _those_ couple of hours, I was too tired to move. Best of all, my bottom found a comfortable spot."

Lourdes raised her eyebrow, turning her head towards him. Galahad returned the gesture, his lips pulling into a smile. After a few moments, the two burst out laughing simultaneously, their voices slightly echoing within the room. It was a sound that neither of them had heard in so long, a welcome sound indeed through their present circumstances. Both of them were still so young, yet these experiences had forced them to quickly mature, being freed from any childish disillusion.

"I'm glad to finally see your happy face." Lourdes commented amiably as their laughter died down, giving him a small smile. "I only wish that I could see it more often."

The smile on Galahad's lips vanished, only to be replaced by a neutral, contemplative expression. "For 15 years, I have risked my life for a cause not of my own. Now, I am a free man, and yet my life is still plagued by war and pain." He paused, placing his cup on the table. "My entire life had been sworn to Arthur and the knights of this Round Table. Yet, even now, it is still my life."

Frowning, Lourdes placed a hand on his, squeezing it lightly. "I have been free all my life, Galahad, and yet I still feel imprisoned, caged - as if something inside of me is continually fighting for release." She bit her lip, fighting the rising emotions threatening to take control of her. "You are home in Sarmatia, you belong to this land. But I...I do not know where I truly belong."

Galahad placed a hand above hers, taking her hands in his in benignancy. "But you have something to live for, Lourdes. You wake everyday not knowing where the wind shall take you, free to do as you choose, free to go wherever your heart desires. You are not hindered by orders, duties, expectations of what you should and should not be."

"What freedom is it to know that you are a marked woman, to continuously look behind your back, always alert, always defensive when it comes to all that you meet?" Lourdes croaked out, shutting her eyes. "That in itself is a prison, is it not?"

Galahad gulped, at a loss of words after her statement. He tore his eyes away from hers.

"I am a prisoner wherever, I go, Galahad, and there is nothing I can do to change it." Biting her bottom lip in order to quell the tears that were forming in her eyes, she hung her head, defeated.

"You can always change the circumstances of your life. Fate is only an illusion." The knight professed, rubbing the sides of her arms, eyes transfixed to her. "There will always be people around you to love and protect you, to stand by your side through thick and thin. You are not on this journey alone, and you will never be."

At that moment, Lourdes felt no ill emotion towards the knight. To her, he was once again the man whom she had met all those months ago, the man whom she laughed with, joked with, spent so many waking moments with. This was how she wanted things to be with him, the way she wanted things to _be_. Sitting together, heart not constricting at each other's presence, comfortable and consoled during the moments that they shared. Though, she knew that she had to be content with this and not want anything more. She had to, for she had no choice.

Blinking her tears away, Lourdes eventually leaned her head on his shoulder, thinking of everything that they had said. She hoped with all her heart that he was right, that she would not be left alone to fend for herself, to protect her life. Who else was she to trust? Who else was she to spend her days with?

"I am glad that you are here for me, Galahad." She said sincerely, glancing upwards at the knight. "I am glad."

t t t

Lancelot stayed in his chambers the rest of the afternoon with only a lone candle lighting the stone room. He had managed to rest for a few hours, yet he still felt so fatigued, so worn out. He had spent so many hours in silence, deep in thought, that the slight knock on his door startled him. When he called for the person to enter, only the creaking of the door opening sounded, making Lancelot a bit apprehensive. Reaching for the dagger in his boot, he heard the door close, then saw the faint silhouette of the figure.

Before he could speak, he was pushed onto the bed and was straddled. He caught his breath, only to lose it when he felt hard lips on his, kissing him hungrily, savagely. Hands roughly crept up his tunic, fingers scratching the skin beneath, making him give out a low groan. His grip went from his dagger to the woman's hips, trying to both control her _and _himself. He gasped for breath as she began to kiss the side of his neck, her hands then resting on his bare chest.

"L-Lourdes?" he called out softly, desperately trying to see in the dim light.

The kisses suddenly stopped. The woman moved from him, pushing him away as she stood up.

"Lancelot, you bloody bastard!"

His eyes grew wide at the sound of the irate voice. "Mariana?"

"Yes, you oaf!" she shrieked, slapping him on his shoulder a few times, making him wince. "And don't you ever forget it!"

He quickly sat up, running his fingers through his hair in frustration. Mariana, the beautiful maid who had caught his eye upon his arrival to Arthur's castle; the woman who, last week, Galahad had even mistaken for his wife!

"Look, Mariana, I..."

"Will you make love to me again?" her voice asked sweetly, seductively, bringing her face closer to his, mouth trailing his cheek. "Just like you used to?"

Lancelot gulped, her hand trailing his chest, then abdomen, then teasing to go lower.

"I think you should leave." he finally croaked out, grasping her arms and pushing her from him.

She stood, bewildered. Needless to say, she was quite furious at his words and actions.

"You have found yourself another woman, haven't you?" she began to sob, clenching her fists at her sides before she turned her back on the knight. "It only takes a week for the great Lancelot to do so, I suppose."

She walked away from him, making her way towards the door. He followed her, blindly trying to take her arm. She recoiled at his actions and finally gripped the latch of the door, pulling on it with great force. Lancelot staggered back, evading the swinging door, before following her outside. Mariana only looked back at him with a cold stare before quickly disappearing down the steps.

Meanwhile, Lourdes parted with Galahad, walking back through the long corridor and following the twists and turns in her path. Looking curiously around the interior of the castle, she continued her exploration. Every little detail fascinated her, especially because she had never even stepped foot inside a castle in her life!

Earlier, she was given directions to her new chambers, apparently the cornermost room in the perpendicular hall of the corridor in which she stood. Seeking much needed sleep, she continued to walk towards the end of the corridor when she heard a door creaking open in the distance. Reaching the corner, her eyes caught sight of a short, curly-haired woman exiting a room. Lourdes would not have thought anything of it until she saw who followed her out.

_Lancelot?_, she said to herself as she moved back behind the stone wall, out of sight. She rested her head on the wall, her breathing becoming more erratic as she heard the woman's footsteps disappearing down the stone steps. Closing her eyes, she swiftly turned and left the scene, running back from whence she came.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N**: See what I mean about weekends? Here I am, updating again! haha I shall savour this moment, since weekdays are so busy. But yes, Chapter 23! I can't believe I still have steam left. So much more left, actually! This is one of my favourite chapters, so I hope you all like it, too:smiles: As always, thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_RagingRaven_**: haha Hey, I guess as long as you're liking the story, I'm content with anything that you say! lmao

**_anisharoxmistry_**: lmao Yeah, to tell you the truth, I was totally gonna make it Lourdes...but it just didn't fit in with the story somehow, so ha! Now, there's _more_ drama, which I certainly loooove!

**_WitheredLover_**: haha Adobo. My gosh, I haven't had that in a while. Yeah, I love this predicament. He _finally_ refuses a woman, but people _still_ think he's the same ol' Lancey. :sigh: Poor guy, I _am_ starting to like him a lot. Uh oh. Don't cheat on Galahad, don't cheat on Galahad! haha You know what? I do love Tristan's character, and I think I'm going to bring that into the spotlight later on into the story. I just need to finish up a few more chapters to make the storyline/plot work, then I can definitely put more Tristan, and even Gawain and Dagonet, into the story. But you never know...Tristan isn't your average guy, so _maybe_ he can help her? You know, like take her out on a stroll and KILL PEOPLE! hahaha That's what _I_ think his idea of fun is...but hey, it _just_ might work!

Yes! That's exactly how I picture Aiden. The stupid one of the bunch. Then again, he _does_ know how to fight, so people should be careful of him, too! Actually, I took the name Aiden from the band Aiden, since I was really into them when I was writing this...but Aiden is also a variant of medieval names, like Aeden and Aedin, so hey...it worked out perfectly:smiles:

Hmm I plan on working for the government somehow. Maybe as an ambassador or something of the like. I think you should do what you like, so it's good that you're doing what your parents want to do but are also doing something _you_ want to do! Good mix! Yeah, Master's is on my list, too. Gah, too much education. I totally want to take creative writing, but the course in my uni sucks. It's all poetry. I was like, nooo, prose/short-story, please! So yeah, _that_ went down the drain.

The exchange program fit well into my own program, since I'm taking my major courses over there, but yeah. I'm scared to death, but at the same time, I _am _bloody excited! And I'll definitely find myself a Hugh Dancy lookalike! LOL I'm actually going to Keele University, which is located where he was originally born! So hey, you never know...maybe he still has a house there!

I say we're both cool? lol Here's another chapter for you!

**_magicalex-aurorhobbit._**: I knowww, ahhh poor Lancey. I even winced when I was writing that! I didn't want to do it to him, but meh. It had to happen to keep the story going in the direction I want it to! lol Yeah, I'm still a Galahad lover, but Lancelot is growing on me. It's funny, because I think that's exactly how Lourdes feels. That kinda sucks, though. How she could be with one or the other, I am not yet sure! I guess we'll see what happens...

Aiden is a cutie, I have to admit. Without him, everyone would be all zombie-like and forget how to smile, seriously. It's cool to have a character like him around, to get people all hyped up again and to break the awkard, tense moments.

And Galahad...well...that goes to show you how _one_ decision can ruin your entire life! Maybe the young lad will learn from it, maybe he won't. He's still in the process of growing up, and I think that he needs this type of situation to actually mature! And Lourdes is in the same sort of position, but strong enough to hold her own and keep things to herself. But yes, there _is_ more to come, so thanks for all your support! You've been with me from day one:hugs:

A lot of people want more Lourdes and Tristan interaction. Hmm. I'm definitely putting that on my checklist. And he seems like the type of person that would really appreciate the Shinodian culture. Like, what I noticed in the movie was how he sort of fought like a Samurai and even _wore_ Samurai gear, so I think he would really like the eastern influence in his life...er...fighting technique, mostly. :grins: But I'm glad that personality trait shows in Lourdes, because it does get her out of a lot of sticky situations...especially later on...muahahah There does cryptic me again!

OMG yes, retainers hurt like hell. You'd think that braces would hurt more, but the way you can't even _talk properly_ is so painful! Arrrg. I still have mine and wear it occassionally so I can keep my teeth poifectly straight:grins widely:.

And now...more of the story for you! Enjoy!

t t t

**"MY KNIGHT" ' SOUNDTRACK' #3**

1. Reflection - Mulan Soundtrack

2. For You I Will - Teddy Geiger

3. Dare You To Move - Switchfoot

4. On Fire - Switchfoot

5. Killing Me - Cauterize

6. Back To California - Sugarcult

7. Lying is the Most Fun... - Panic At The Disco

8. Take Me Away - Lifehouse

9. Hold My Heart - Letter Kills

10. Stay With You - Goo Goo Dolls

11. Iris - Goo Goo Dolls

12. Hello, I'm In Delaware - Dallas Green

13. Hear You Me - Jimmy Eat World

14. You Were Meant For Me - Jewel

15. Remember Me - Troy Soundtrack

16. You and Me - Lifehouse

17. Meant To Live - Switchfoot

18. Excalibur - Vangelis

19. White Reflection - Gundam Wing Soundtrack

20. All I Ask Of You - Phantom of the Opera OST

21. Come What May - Moulin Rouge OST

22. If I Never Knew You - Pocahontas OST

23. Still Frame - Trapt

24. What Hurts The Most - Rascal Flatts

25. Goodbye - Jagged Edge

26. Getting Away With Murder - Papa Roach

t t t

**CHAPTER 23**

** RATED M - Please read on own discretion. ****  
**

"I feel quite sorry for the lass."

"Aye, she has been through so much. Trouble seems to follow wherever she goes."

Bors' and Dagonet's voices were only one of the many quiet murmurs that sounded in the main hall. The knights, their families, friends, and some of the villagers gathered around, most hearing word of what had happened on the journey home. The feelings of fear and danger were never far from their minds, yet they tried their best to push those thoughts away on this night. Arthur had stood up at the beginning of the meal, claiming everyone's attention.

"This feast shall not be in honour of our return," he had said in a booming voice, his green eyes surveying the room, "but it is in honour of those that have passed."

All had looked down in silent remembrance, raising their cups in the air.

Lourdes stood at the back of the room, almost covered by the shadows, as she rested her back onto the stone wall. Arms crossed, she paid no attention to those that passed her, her thoughts too preoccupied with a certain knight. What she had witnessed earlier with Lancelot continued to replay in her mind, making her heart constrict even more. How could she even _think_ that he cared so much for her? Was it not his duty to protect those who were in need? And if that was the case, what would make _her_ any different, anymore special than others?

And now, these villagers knew of the Shinodian threat. She would be lucky if she even survived the night, knowing that vengeance stirred in the hearts of the many Sarmatians in the room, most being the friends and families of those who perished. Why was she even here, in this castle, in this land, as if waiting for something to happen?

A portly maid walked past by her with a tray of cups on her shoulder. Lourdes called out to her, motioning politely for a cup. The maid looked at her worriedly, gingerly handing her the drink. "Milady, 'tis not water. 'Tis ale."

Lourdes scoffed to herself, then smirked at the woman. "Best give me the entire tray, then."

Before the woman could protest, Lourdes snatched the tray from her hands, turned on her heels, and walked out of the hall. The woman only gave her a perplexed look, placing a hand on her heart, before disappearing into the crowd once more.

Lourdes walked aimlessly towards the courtyard, finally deciding to rest on the wooden benches in the centre, as she had done earlier with Aiden. Carefully placing the tray of ale down beside her, she took the first cup, unhesitatingly gulping the liquid down. She coughed momentarily, rubbing her throat at the vile taste.

_How could anyone like this filth?_ she cried to herself as she scrunched up her face in distaste.

Though disgust was her initial reaction, only a few minutes later, seven cups surrounded her, all flung in different directions. Lourdes could now feel her head spinning, and she used her arms to steady her on the bench. An impish smile crept to her face at the realization that it was the first time that she had ever been intoxicated.

_Why didn't I do this sooner?_ she thought to herself, hiccuping contentedly.

Pushing herself from the bench, she staggered backwards, arms rotating wildly in the air as she tried to keep her balance. Finally managing to steady herself, her eyes wandered throughout the courtyard, seeing not a soul in sight.

"Good." she slurred, swaying from side to side as she began to walk.

Lourdes did not even know her way around, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was to get away from the hall, to get away from this castle, to get away from _everything_. In a drunken stupor, she roamed the castle grounds for almost an hour; though now, exploration was the last thing from her mind. After falling several times, she finally became tired of forcing herself to stand back up. It took too much energy, and gravity proved too much of an opponent. Finally seeing the garden around her, she was content enough at the site, dropping slowly to the soft grass.

Galahad excused himself from Isabella and his comrades. Making his way through the crowd and several conversations, he suddenly felt a little claustrophobic, desperately needing fresh air. Seeing a terrace on the side of the hall, he made his way towards it, stepping outside. Finally feeling the fresh, evening wind on his face, he exhaled loudly, gazing out at the floral scene. It was then that he furrowed his brows at a shadow in the distance. Squinting his eyes, he made his way down the terrace steps, jogging towards the figure on the ground. Fearing the worst, he bent down at what he now recognized was a woman, rolling her over.

"Lourdes!" he exclaimed, hearing her groan. He pushed the hair back from her face, examining her from top to bottom. "What has happened to you! Speak to me!"

She blinked twice, her eyes finally focusing on Galahad's concerned countenance. The world still spun, and she closed her eyes once more, pushing him away from her. "Go away."

Galahad could now smell the ale on her, and his expression showed a mixture of disbelief and worry. "You are drunk!"

"Of course not, knight!" she slurred, actually managing to pull herself up with an arm. "I...I am ready to fight, sir! Look at me slash my way through people!" As she made little slashing noises, she made sword-like motions with her hands, almost knocking Galahad in the face. Though, the knight was quick enough to evade her 'attacks', stepping back a few paces.

"I believe you." Galahad said tiredly, placing a hand on her back. "Now, can you walk?"

"Why walk when the grass is so comfortable?" she giggled before falling back down onto the ground, rolling around slightly. "Try it!"

"I will if you can stand up."

Lourdes opened her mouth in surprise, wagging an index finger knowingly at his nose. "You are...trying to trick me!"

Galahad let out a sigh, placing his arms underneath hers to help her up. Lourdes instantly slapped him away, pushing him back with great force. He lost his balance and fell to the ground, stunned.

"Lourdes, stop this at once!" he boomed, frustration taking over him as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Now start acting in a civilized manner!"

"I will bloody not!" she cried, hitting him once more as she squinted at him. "And you...go be with your precious Isabella and leave me be!" Galahad's eyes widened at this, and before he could respond, she continued weakly, "I...I do not love you anyway."

"You do not know what you are saying." The knight gulped, shaking his head as he reached out to her once more. "Now, come."

"Do _not_," she simply screamed, pushing him away from her once more, "do not touch me!"

Galahad did not realize that this would be as difficult as it was proving to be. He pushed her previous words away from his mind and stood up, pointing to her fervently. "You stay here. I will go get you some water."

As Galahad ran back inside, Lourdes stood up slowly. _Bloody hell, I will, _she scoffed to herself. Looking around the garden, she spotted a small door at the side of the terrace. Smiling, she swaggered over towards it, feeling so much the pull of gravity. It took her a few tries before she could hold the latch of the door. But as she did, she pulled with all her might, sending her to the ground once more. Wincing at the pain on her bottom, she crawled inside, and the door shut automatically behind her.

Looking up at the torch-lit passageway, she followed the tunnel, realizing that this had to be the servants' way of getting around the castle. Thank goodness it was a narrow passageway, for she was able to use both sides of the walls to steady herself as she walked. Finally reaching the end, she pulled at the latch of another door. It opened easily, and Lourdes eventually crawled out into a long corridor. Even in the dim light, she recognized it to be one of the corridors that contained their chambers.

"Lourdes?"

As she looked to her left, she saw two black boots a metre away from her. Her eyes followed them upwards until her gaze finally rested on Lancelot's confused countenance. She groaned, pushing herself up on the cold, stone floor. "Why can't everyone just _leave me be_!"

"What is the matter with you?" Lancelot asked sternly, wrapping his hands on the sides of her arms. He examined her distant expression, then heard her hiccup. "Bloody hell...you are intoxicated!"

"Would you stop talking so loudly? My ears are going to bleed."

Lancelot mumbled in apology as he threw her arm over his shoulder and wrapped his arm around her waist. Pulling her up, he finally decided that sleep was her best option, seeing that she was already near to passing out. As they began to walk, Lourdes stumbled and swaggered, making it even more difficult for Lancelot as he led her towards her chamber door. Walking in a pace that would make any turtle frown in disappointment, they finally made it to their destination. Gritting his teeth, Lancelot managed to kick the door open. After a few more paces inside, the knight finally laid Lourdes down on the bed, sighing loudly.

"Now, you rest here. I will tell the others that you are safe."

Before Lancelot could move away from her, he felt Lourdes' arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Do not leave me." she whispered into his ear, making his entire body shiver.

With firm resolve, he shook his head. "Lourdes, you are..."

"Please?" she suddenly caught his lips in hers, pulling him down to her. Lancelot kept his arms on the sides of her waist, trying to keep his balance. She pulled him even harder, and he finally fell on top of her. Using his knee to prop himself up on the bed, he eventually began to kiss her in return, his hands roaming the sides of her body.

"Lancelot..." she hissed with a sharp intake of breath, running her fingers through his hair.

"Do not..." his lips claimed her neck and moved lower as he squeezed her hip, "do not say my name in such a way."

Lourdes traced her fingers down his strong arms, taking his hand in hers, then placing it slowly upon her breast. Lancelot swallowed at this, feeling himself becoming more and more undone by the second. He kneaded her breast tenderly, making her whimper. Their laboured breaths sounded the room, mixed with the ruffling of their clothing and the blanket on the bed.

"Feel me, Lancelot." she whispered seductively, biting his ear. "Feel me."

As he buried his head in her chest, Lourdes' hand reached down to the string of his breeches, fumbling with it. Startled by this, Lancelot then pulled away from her, making her frown in disappointment.

"Lourdes, what are you doing?"

"This is what you want, isn't it, Lancelot?" She slowly began to remove the buttons on the front of her dress, pressing her hips closer to his. "You like it when maidens give themselves so easily, so freely to you."

She claimed his lips in hers again, tightly gripping his hair.

"Stop this." Lancelot pulled away from her once more, his eyes exhibiting both passion and confusion. "This is not like you."

"What's this?" A smirked pulled on her lips, as if taunting him. "The great Lancelot, the knight of the ladies, refusing a willing conquest?"

"You're acting like a common whore!"

Lancelot had tried to catch his tongue, but it was too late.

At this assertion, Lourdes' eyes seethed with contempt. Lancelot's countenance appeared to scream in apology, yet he was unable to speak. Finally, Lourdes slapped the knight across his face, snapping his head to the side. Her eyes burned with disdain, her face cold and unyielding. Lancelot pushed himself away from her as he placed a hand on his stinging cheek.

"You even dare to call me a whore, Lancelot?" she spat in a low voice through clenched teeth. She sat up slowly. "Tell me, how many women have _you_ bedded?"

He did not respond, only feeling the burning sensation on his face.

"How many!"

Lancelot finally managed to point a menacing finger at her, gritting his teeth. "Bite your tongue."

"Why?" she inquired in an oddly conversational tone as she brought her face closer to him. "You do not like to hear the truth?"

The visible rise and fall of Lancelot's chest was a testament to his growing impatience. His brown orbs were inflamed at her insinuations, though he tried to convince himself of her current state, controlling his anger.

"The great Lancelot, so easily tempted." Lourdes scoffed, suddenly shoving him, eyes inflamed. "You are not capable of love, or any depth of feeling!" her face squinted in pain, continuing her attack, "You touch and kiss as though you breathe, eat and sleep, devoid of any recognition or sincerity!"

"Do not pretend to know what I do and do not feel." Lancelot uttered as calmly as he could manage. He breathed out to restrain his anger. "You are not yourself. Go to sleep."

"Without you by my side?" she replied with a scoff, placing her hands dramatically over her heart. "Oh, dear sir, what shall I ever do!"

The knight could only take so much. With clenched fists, he stalked his way towards her chamber door. He heard the clatter and crash of several objects behind him, hearing Lourdes curse to herself. He stopped momentarily, and defying his angry emotions, he looked to see if she was alright.

"Off to find another maiden, Lancey?" she questioned in a sing-song voice, laughing to herself as she stood up. "The one earlier was not enough for you?"

Lancelot's stone expression turned into astonishment, realizing that she must have somehow seen Mariana leaving his chambers earlier. He furrowed his brows. Was that the origin of her current state and anger?

He decided that trying to explain himself to her when she was completely intoxicated would not solve anything. Turning towards the door once more, he paced a few steps.

"I am not good enough for you." Lourdes stated, closing her eyes. "What could I possibly give you that no other maiden could not?"

Before Lancelot could answer her remark, Lourdes crawled onto her bed, immediately resting her head on the pillow. Lancelot exhaled, finally managing to check his emotions, before pacing a few steps back to the side of the bed. He surveyed the now sleeping maiden silently, brushing the hair from her face as she heavily breathed in and out.

What she had previously said was no new revelation to him. In fact, it described him precisely. In truth, he could not remember how many women he had taken to his bed, when most of the time, he was also intoxicated. He did not mean to hurt any of them – and he did, many, to be exact – it was merely for his own selfish reasons. He did it for the temporary pleasure, yes, but deep down within him he had wished that it would permanently erase the emptiness and longing that he felt. He sought solace in their bodies merely to fill a void, to try and find what was missing in his life. For so long, all he had wanted to see his family again, to go home. It was never about love. Only lust. He understood this, although some of the maidens did not. He pried his heart away from all of them, not knowing what the morrow would bring him, where his duty was to call him. What was the point in being attached to a person when you could die the next moment? And how was he to truly know that those maidens really did care for him, and not his looks, his status?

He wanted to change, desperately, he did. He wanted a wife and many children. He would be faithful, honouring the vows that they would exchange. And he would love her with all of his being.

Leaving Lourdes' room with heavy thoughts, Lancelot nearly bumped shoulders with Galahad, who was followed by the wobbly Bors.

Galahad looked at him expectantly, worry lining his handsome features. "Lancelot, have you seen Lourdes? She is extremely intoxicated, and..."

"She's in there." Lancelot motioned his head towards Lourdes' chamber door. "She is asleep."

Galahad breathed out in relief, eyes falling to the ground.

"Did she sting you with her sharp tongue as well?" Bors staggered beside Galahad, resting his arm on his shoulder. He poked playfully at Galahad, knowing precisely what had transpired between he and Lourdes earlier.

"She was extremely intoxicated," began Galahad in exasperated explanation, "She did not mean…"

"I believe she meant everything that she said." Lancelot said almost solemnly, his expression identical to Galahad's. "The ale _does_ reveal the subconscious. It only uncaged her emotions and thoughts, along with her loose tongue."

"No." Galahad replied, almost inaudibly, shaking his head. "I do not believe it."

"So…" Lancelot began slowly, raising his eyebrow, "you do not believe that I am a whore?"

Galahad's solemn expression immediately changed to incredulity. He and Bors shared a look before they said together, "She called you a whore!"

"Well…not exactly," Lancelot winced, rolling his eyes, "…maybe?"

As the first to recover, Bors breathed out, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Lancelot, yer not a whore."

"Well, thank you Bors, you are quite kind to…"

"Yer a manwhore."

Lancelot stopped his speech abruptly, mouth agape, eyes widening. He clenched his fists and squinted his eyes. "Why you…"

Bors winked before evading Lancelot's coming grasp, quickly running down the steps from whence he came. After running down a few steps in chase, Lancelot stopped abruptly, mumbling to himself.

"You bloody bother!" he called out, giving his fellow knight a less-than-friendly gesture.

Bors, reaching the bottom steps, then looked up at him with an impish expression on his face. Before he could say anymore taunting words, Vanora walked to his side, handing him one of their crying children, as she led three more into the main hall. Lancelot waved at him dismissively before walking back to Galahad's side.

"She'll be fine in there 'till morning." Lancelot began, seeing the concerned expression on Galahad's face. He raised an eyebrow. "What did she say to you?"

"'Twas nothing," Galahad answered quickly, shaking his head as he met Lancelot's eyes. "I just want her to never touch ale again."

t t t

**A/N**: How'd you like that chapter? Please review and let me know:salutes:


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Alas, here are the fruits of my labour -- another chapter! Wow, already on Chapter 24. How did I ever manage that? haha I'm totally on this quest of making this story the longest KA story on this site! .laughs evilly. Well, there is more to come, so never fear! Many more twists and turns, more romance with the knights, new characters and even _more_ revelations for Lourdes on her long journey! This is becoming as long as a book, and I love it. But you know what I love even more? . points. YOU! **Thank you so much** for reading and an even bigger thank you to those that reviewed! As you can tell, your reviews have definitely influenced me and the plot of this story! I will try to update as quickly as possible! Cheers!

**_Raging Raven_**: I thought this was a fun chapter to do! Our heroine, getting PLASTERED! Although, it loses all its fun when you put two guys in the equation that you're both attracted to...then...do stupid things with each of them. But nevertheless, it does create much drama and tension, which I simply _love_! And it would be interesting to actually have AA meetings back then...but I don't think people cared enough. I imagine that most people drank, and...knights wouldn't stop men on horses for "riding while intoxicated"...although that would be funny.

**_makedamnsure_**: Yeah, it was a totally new thing for her, which is why it was so fun to write! Some people completely change when they're plastered, so it was a good twist to create some more romantic drama! But everything shall be answered later on! I give Lancelot kudos for stopping, though. I think our Lancelot is getting too soft now. .cough. I think I'll have to do something about that...hmmm... .grins mischievously.

I can't hate Isabella either, as much as I try to! It's only the jealousy speaking, perhaps. But I'm glad that this chapter is one of your favourites, because it's one of mine, too! I can definitely read it over and over and never get sick of it!

And yaye for Canucks! .salutes. Here's the next chapter for yah! Hope you like it!

**_magical ex-auror hobbit._**: Omg I love how everyone's all surprised at the alcoholic side of Lourdes! haha The poor girl needs a break, don't you think? She has no home, people tried to kill her...not to mention the two bloody knights who are sucking out her emotions! haha I know, it's my own fault for writing it, but hey! I definitely want to show that a person can only take so much before they crack. Damn, I'd probably be drunk everyday if I was in her position! lol But I'd also cut to the chase and just go for Galahad...but then, that's a whole other story!

But yeah, I _totally_ pictured his face when I was writing that. Hugh has this amazing ability to make me feel so sorry for him. Ugh, that puppy dog face of his gets me every time! But I agree, Lourdes was not very nice at all. But I think I'd act the same way...I mean, he got bloody engaged to someone else!

I honestly enjoyed writing her scene with Lancelot. I think he really needed that slap in the face, both literally and figuratively! Will the womanizer change? Hmmm... But of course, Lourdes is quite a talented drunkard! haha She tells it how it is, and sometimes, people just need that.

And Bors! Oh, how I love him to death! I wish I knew someone _just_ like him in real life! He'd totally make my day -- nay, my _life_! But yayeee, I'm happy that CH 23 is one of your favourite chapters! Wahoo!

And retainers are good, because they help you keep your perfect teeth. Forgive them, will yah? They're only doing their job! hahaha I shall continue on with the story and make sure it doesn't suck! If I ever run out of steam, I'm totally going to you for inspiration:salutes:

**_Whithered Lover_**: You think _this_ is cruel? Oh, my dear, there is SO much more to come! lol I love how my story is just progressing! The stakes get higher and higher, and the tension just gets pushed to its limits! Ah, I love it! But I know _exactly_ how you feel. My God, I love Galahad, but there's just _something_ about that Lancelot that I can't get over. I can't be on anyone's team, because that would be just unfair. At this point, I just want the knights to fight as hard as they can for what they want, and I think they will deserve justice in the end...let's hope so! But just remember...people can change in a flash:wink wink: Also hope that Lourdes gets things settled out, because man, I'm definitely feeling sorry for her as I write this!

It's bloody hard to become an ambassador, though! I'll try, but any job in the government is a-ok with me. I do love the perks! And the exchange program is only for a year. England's bloody expensive, and I don't think I can stay for longer than that! Plus, I'll be travelling, so that'll definitely suck up the money I've been earning allll summer! .frowns. Oh well, it's for a good cause.

I'm glad the story is living up to your expectations. I shall only strive to improve it, though! Happy reading, mah sistah! haha

t t t

**CHAPTER 24**

Arthur stood from his seat, placing the palms of his hands on the Round Table as he surveyed those around him. The large, torch-lit room instantly grew silent, all eyes drawn to him. He eyed each and every one of those present, with his gaze landing lovingly on Guinevere for a few moments, before he looked forward once more.

"Knights, before I begin, I would like to introduce to you all Merlin, the leader of the Woads, and Aiden, a Woadian commander."

All six of the knights turned their eyes to the two Woads, nodding in silent greeting. Both Merlin and Aiden bowed their heads at each of the knights, with Merlin looking at Galahad with mirthful familiarity as Aiden did with Lancelot. Yet, they all remained silent, waiting for Arthur to continue.

"By now, all of you know what plagues us." He pushed his chair back slowly and began to pace from side to side, his countenance firm and unyielding to the news. "And I have just received word from scouts that a band of Shinodians are on their way here." His jaw clenched as he finished. "They shall arrive by dusk."

The room burst into angry cries as clenched fists were pounded onto the table.

"How many?" Tristan spoke up in the near pandemonium within the room, his countenance filled with unwavering intensity.

Arthur took a breath before replying with, "About 100 strong."

"We can take 'em." Dagonet scoffed, filled with resolve as he looked around at his fellow knights. "We can take 500, if need be!"

As the knights spoke with rising emotions amongst themselves, Merlin and Aiden glanced at each other, worry evident in their eyes. They had not seen Lourdes since the night before, and both knew that she would not take the news lightly. With a nod from Merlin, Aiden understood what the old Woad asked of him and quietly left the room.

Arthur placed his hands in front of him in an attempt to calm the knights. He waited for a few moments until their echoed voices died down, then he began once more. "We shall gather all the villagers inside the castle walls. With our defences, the Shinodians will not be able to breech these walls."

"They will burn their homes, kill their stock!" Galahad cried forcefully, painfully remembering the damage that had been done to his village. He placed his hands on the table, using his arms to steady himself as he shook his head. "They will all be left with nothing!"

"We cannot go out there and fight, Galahad." Lancelot answered reasonably, clenching his jaw as he understood the situation. He motioned his hand towards the door, pointing. "There will not be enough able-bodied men here to fend off a hundred Shinodian warriors."

"Then send for help!" Galahad continued with persuasion as he stood up, his fists shaking in anger. "Arthur, ask of other knights in the nearby realms to come to our aid!"

"They would not leave their lands unguarded, lad," Bors let out a sigh, eyeing Galahad with sympathy and consolation, "especially not during these incursions."

Galahad sat down in near defeat, his gaze distant. "Their livelihood will be destroyed."

"But their lives will be protected." Gawain reasoned calmly, turning to him with permissive eyes.

"These walls are strong." stated Guinevere in consolation, her countenance showing signs of hope. "Houses and farmland, we can always rebuild."

Finally coming to a silent consensus, the knights nodded and exhaled in acquiesce. Once more, they were to be brothers at arms in the battlefield, risking their lives to protect others. Their months as free men were truly short-lived; though now, they could all agree that this was a battle of their own choosing, that this battle was now their own cause.

"How many do you think can fight by our side?" Tristan questioned as he broke the silence, crossing his arms.

"30, maybe 35 at the most." Arthur breathed out the sigh at his count of all the men. All the knights knew that this was not nearly enough to fight back a Shinodian attack. As they began to speak of ideas as to how to defend the castle, Merlin tapped his staff on the ground as he stood, clearing his throat.

"The Woads shall fight."

The knights halted their speech abruptly, and all eyes landed on Merlin.

"There are 39 of us here." he continued, nodding to Arthur. He glanced at Guinevere, giving her a tender smile. "40, including Lady Guinevere."

The knights surveyed each other for a moment, at first overwhelmed by the fact that their old enemies were willing to stand by their side and fight, and that now, with their combined numbers, they actually stood a chance of fending off the Shinodians. After a few moments, another silent consensus was made, with Guinevere and the knights bowing in thanks to Merlin.

"So what do you propose, Arthur?" Lancelot asked as all the knights then turned their attention to their commander.

"We take all that we can from outside of the walls and barricade the entrance. Then, we gather every able-bodied man to fight." Arthur replied, his face firm with resolve. "We defend from atop the walls."

t t t

"Lourdes. Lourdes!"

Groaning, Lourdes placed the pillow above her head, desperately trying to block out the incessant noise. When the calling would not stop, she squealed in annoyance, flailing her arm aimlessly in the air. When it did not connect with anything, she plopped it back down tiredly on the bed, burying her face into the sheets.

"Lourdes, this is _not_ the time to sleep in. Now, get up this instant!"

Unexpectedly, she swung her pillow at the source of the voice, finally hitting something. She smiled in triumph as she giggled to herself, rolling over to the other side of the bed.

Her few moments of peace were rudely interrupted as she felt someone tugging at her feet. Her eyes grew wide at this, and she was pulled halfway off of the bed, feet touching the floor. She helplessly gripped the side of the bed, taking the sheets with her, but it was all to no avail. Pushing her hair from her face, she squinted up at the figure, ready and willing to scream at them.

"Aiden, you bloody..."

"What the bloody hell happened to you?" Aiden winced at her current state, seeing her disheveled hair, wrinkled dress and tired eyes. She waved dismissively at him, using the bed to prop herself up. Sitting down, she breathed out, running her fingers through her face and hair.

"I do not know what happened." she finally answered, with little recollection of what had occurred after she had walked into the courtyard. "I do not know how I even ended up here!"

"Do not tell me that you were intoxicated!" scolded Aiden, voice lining with reproach. He pointed a stern finger at her. "Now, you do not even know what you did last night!"

"It doesn't bloody matter." she said with disdain, eyeing him with a tired gaze. "As long as I temporarily forget everything, then I am content."

Aiden exhaled at this, taking a seat beside her. He truly sympathized with her and what she was going through. Though, he also knew that one must build strength and character from the negative circumstances of one's life, for without doing so, one will not survive in this world.

"Lourdes, you must get over this now." he sighed, placing a hand on her shoulder. "There are much greater things to worry about now."

His cryptic speech filled Lourdes with apprehension. She squinted her eyes, now filled with dread. "What do you mean?"

Aiden took her hands in his, squeezing them tightly. "Lourdes, a band of Shinodian warriors are on their way here. They will arrive by dusk...all 100 of them."

Immediately, Lourdes' face turned white, the room in front of her spinning. "No..." she breathed weakly, using Aiden's arm for support. "It cannot be!"

He then embraced her, resting his chin on her head. "Whatever happens, Lourdes," he began, tightening his grip on her, "promise me that you will not fight. Stay out of danger and look after those around you. Make sure that..."

"Aiden, this is _my_ fight." she said with conviction through a pain-filled voice, shaking his arm as she glanced at him pleadingly. "I cannot do nothing!"

He cupped her face in his hands, gazing at her with strong eyes. "You are royalty, Lourdes. It is the duty of warriors to protect you."

In truth, Lourdes had almost forgotten this fact. She was so caught up in heartache and pain that she needed to remind herself of her true identity, the original purpose of this journey. Though, Aiden's reasoning was not good enough for her. It made her feel even _more_ guilty.

"I shall not let others' blood be spilt because of me!" she gripped his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I shall not carry anymore of that guilt!"

Aiden's heart grew heavier and heavier, understanding her predicament and all that she was feeling. How can he make her understand that none of this was her doing, that she could not control what others do and not do?

Another feeling then passed through Aiden, but what he felt then, he would not dare share with Lourdes. Tears began to form in his own eyes as he desperately tried to push those thoughts away, focusing his thoughts, rather, on consoling the distressed maiden. He held Lourdes closer, the two finding comfort in one another, only their breathing sounding in the room.

"If I am sure of anything in this world, I am sure of this." Aiden began in a mere whisper, kissing Lourdes' forehead. "I shall protect you until the end."

t t t

Arthur's castle and the surrounding village was filled with activity, most in near panic at the impending danger. As dusk began to settle, every living soul flocked inside the castle walls, taking every provision that they could manage and leaving everything that they could spare. Women and children cried and wailed as they hurried into the inner keep while the men gathered in the courtyard to arm themselves. Helmets, breastplates, bows and arrows, all being given one by one those who were willing and able to fight. Sarmatians and Woads of all ages prepared themselves, the newly allied combatants greeting each other with brisk nods and steady armshakes.

Arthur, his knights, Merlin and Aiden stood atop the ramparts in a line, overlooking the wide fields, searching for any sign of the enemy. They had to be close now, they figured, for night had fallen. Uttering no words, they kept their bows and arrows close by, the strong east wind hitting their faces, swirling the tendrils of their hair into the air. This was now their cause, their fight - and as free men, they will fight until the end.

Guinevere walked through the dark corridors, holding a lone candle in her hand. Concerned about Lourdes' well-being, she made her way towards her chambers, knocking softly on the wooden door. She did not hear her respond, but only heard her soft, distant sobs. Frowning, Guinevere cracked the door open, entering the room slowly. She found Lourdes sitting on her bed, face in her hands, as she trembled with emotion.

"Lourdes..." Guinevere began, pursing her lips as she walked to her side.

With tear-filled eyes, Lourdes finally looked up to the sound of her voice, eyes bloodshot, dry tears lining her face. Her face turned into an expression of perplexity as she examined Guinevere, the Woad wearing her battle garments, clutching a bow in her left hand and carrying a quiver of arrows on her back.

"You...you are going to fight?" Lourdes breathed out the statement, stunned.

Guinevere nodded firmly, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Lourdes, you must go into the inner keep. It is dangerous for you to stay here."

Before Lourdes could answer her, the two looked up in alarm towards the window, hearing the faint sounds of horns coming from the distance. They glanced back at one another with wide eyes, both knowing that the Shinodians have finally come. Lourdes was filled with dread, her heart beating quickly as she tried to sift through the thoughts in her head.

With firm resolve, she took Guinevere's hands in hers, her brown eyes inflamed. "I will not let all of you risk your lives for me while I do nothing but hide." Guinevere shook her head, but before she could protest, Lourdes stated, "I shall fight with you."

Seeing the steadiness in her eyes and the strength exhibited in her voice, Guinevere nodded in acceptance, knowing that she could no longer persuade the maiden to do anything but. In an instant, the two ran from the room without hesitation. They made their way towards the now empty courtyard, salvaging the armour and weapons that they could. The rain poured relentlessly on their heads as Lourdes armed herself, hastily placing on a breastplate and a helmet with trembling fingers. Pushing away the feeling of the heavy weight of the armour, she placed two quivers of arrows on her back and held a bow on either hand. Nodding once to Guinevere as she finished, the two ran towards the ramparts, where they saw the men lined up along the walls, bows ready at hand.

The horns sounded even louder as Lourdes reached the top of the steps, heart beating even faster. Finally managing to look out into the distance, her face turned white, seeing the line of Shinodian warriors coming closer and closer on horseback. She was both frightened and fascinated at the sight, the sublimity of the situation engulfing her as she finally saw those of her race. She examined them even closer, seeing their horses draped with colourful cloth, their faces guarded by large, wide helmets, their bodies covered with such elaborate armour that seemed like a second skin. Lourdes swallowed, finally seeing those that shared her land, her history and her ancestry. Suddenly, she shook as a lone roar sounded from the group. Their leader, his face masked and his head hooded, rode a distance away from the marching army, sword in the air. His formidable cry was met by the others behind him as they rode forward.

"There are more than one hundred of them!" She heard a man's panicked voice as he turned to a Woadian warrior beside him.

Fear finally took over Lourdes as she turned her back to the wall, closing her eyes. She began to hyperventilate, the pounding rain mixing with her tears as they flowed in small rivulets down her cheeks. Releasing her bows, she followed them to the ground, sinking, her vision swirling, emotion taking over her.

"Lourdes, what are you doing here!"

She blinked to see Galahad, jogging to her side. As he crouched near her, he removed her helmet, placing his arms gently on the side of her head with fear and concern evident in his eyes. Trembling uncontrollably, she wrapped her arms around his neck, sinking into his arms, searching for any comfort. He embraced her lovingly, resting his cheek on the side of her head, hushing her gently.

"Prepare for combat!" came Arthur's faint voice from the middle of the ramparts.

The combatants readied their arrows, moving closer to the ledge of the wall. Lancelot breathed out, reaching for an arrow in his quiver. As he did this, his eyes caught something on his right side. And as he glanced back, he swallowed, his chest now visibly rising and falling. He blinked twice, seeing Lourdes in Galahad's arms, sobbing as the knight tenderly rubbed her back.

"Lancelot."

His head snapped to the sound of Arthur's voice, who looked at him with a firm gaze.

"Go to the left wing of the ramparts." Arthur ordered, pointing behind him. "Command the warriors there."

With a brisk nod, Lancelot finally tore his eyes away from the scene that he had witnessed, running to his assigned post. He could not think of his feelings now, not when the Shinodians were so close before them.

"Lourdes, you should not be here." Galahad declared, helping her to her feet as she gripped his arms. "Please, go in the inner keep!"

Gathering what was left of her courage, she sniffed, picking up the bow from the ground. "I want to fight."

Retrieving her grasp from Galahad, she placed the helmet back on, taking a place in the line of men. Her entire body shook as she lifted her arrow, ready to fire, as the Shinodians came closer and closer towards the castle walls. By now, they were merely 300 yards from where they all stood, not deterred by the readied arrows that pointed their way.

At this point, Galahad knew that Lourdes would not go to safety without a fight. Instead of forcing her against her will, he stood by her side, readying his bow and arrow as well. Lourdes momentarily looked up at the knight, his face dripping with water, eyes fixated on the enemy, before turning her attention once more to the Shinodians.

"Hold until I give the command!" Arthur roared, holding his hand in the air. The cries of the Shinodian warriors and the sound of the hooves of their horses came ever closer, and every combatant became more and more tense. They looked to Arthur expectantly for his command, yet the knight held his hand steady. Just as the Shinodians rode within the 200-yard mark, Arthur finally dropped his hand. "Fire!"

A shower of arrows were then released, the rainfall somewhat affecting their flight. The arrows connected with the Shinodian warriors, some immediately dropping to the ground, others lucky enough to block the arrows with their shields. Horses neighed in alarm and in pain as arrows ripped through them, throwing some warriors to the ground. Confident at their range, the defenders reloaded as quickly as they could and fired once more.

Almost immediately after the defenders fired their second shots, they heard the Shinodian leader cry out an order. In a flash, Shinodian archers rode to the front of the group, their bows and arrows readied as their horses halted. With another shouted order, they fired.

"Take cover!" cried Arthur, ducking behind the ledge of the wall. The line of warriors held up their shields as quickly as they could. Though, arrows continually pierced right through them, claiming some of their lives. Bodies fell from the top of the ramparts, landing both over the wall and some falling backwards, falling into the courtyard. Arthur gritted his teeth at this loss, becoming more enraged. "Fire at will!"

Chaos then erupted. The shouts and cries of all the warriors filled the air, mixing with the hooves of horses and the rain, thunder and lightning in the sky. There were almost 300 Shinodians, all on horseback, coming at full gallop towards the wall in pure attack. Some dismounted their horses, running off to the wagons at the rear, retrieving a 20-foot wooden battering ram. The defenders yelled at this sight, automatically aiming for the Shinodians who carried the ram, who courageously proceeded to slam the wooden doors with relentless force. Arthur screamed orders for some to stand behind the entrance, blocking it with everything they could and keeping their body weight on it as Shinodians continued to swing the ram and break through it.

Lourdes gasped and ducked at the oncoming shower of arrows, curling into a ball behind the top of the curtain wall. Galahad gritted his teeth, grasping his shield and hovering it over the two of them as he held her. Two arrowheads pierced through the shield, stopping dangerously close to Galahad's face. As the shower of arrows halted, they resurfaced above the wall, shooting more arrows down at the Shinodians, who were now merely 50 yards before them.

Dagonet let out a roar as he helped Bors and a few Woadian warriors push heavy cauldrons of boiling tar above the wall. Even in the rain, the smouldering liquid landed on Shinodian warriors, the sound of their burning of their skin mixing with their pain-filled cries. More Shinodian warriors came, taking the place of the fallen and continuing to heave the battering ram onto the door.

Tristan and Gawain scanned the walls side by side, moving with great speed and dexterity as they picked out the Shinodian warriors who were coming too close to the wall. Shooting arrows two by two, they evaded incoming arrows, never missing a target and never incurring any injuries.

By then, everything became a blur and a whisper to Lourdes - the water in her eyes, the yells and cries of the warriors, arrows piercing the sky, the booming sound of the battering ram on the heavy, wooden doors. There was so much confusion around her, so much distress, that she could not keep herself steady. Falling to her knees, she crawled, picking up fallen arrows and refilling her quiver. As she stood up, she was immediately shoved away, hitting the ground hard on her stomach. Grunting, she pushed herself up, turning to see what had happened.

She found Aiden a few metres from her, lying motionless on his back.

"Aiden!" she screamed, running to his side. Lourdes' eyes grew wide in horror as she saw an arrowhead piercing through his chest. Dirt and sweat lining his face, he laid in a pool of blood, the rain washing it away from his body in small rivulets. Trembling, she took his head and placed it on her lap, panic taking over her. She desperately looked around, a river of tears streaming down her face. "Someone! Help!"

Nobody seemed to hear her. Crying out in anguish, she placed her face on top of Aiden's, rocking slowly. Then, she felt Aiden's cold, trembling hand as it made its way to the side of her face, brushing her hair tenderly. He gasped for breath as he tried to speak, his face becoming paler and paler, his lips turning blue.

"Aiden, Aiden..." Lourdes repeated in anguish. Through her tears, she tried to examine the wound, thinking if she could somehow pull the arrow out. As her fingers gingerly felt for the arrow shaft below the arrowhead, Aiden gripped her wrist.

"Leave it." he breathed out, choking out blood as he twisted his head to the side. Lourdes' face scrunched up even more in pain, placing her hand on her face in torment.

"Aiden, you cannot leave me!" she cried in despair, her fingers rubbing the side of his face. "Please, Aiden!"

He only smiled comfortingly at her, kissing the palm of her hand. "It was an honour protecting you, different one." he whispered, feeling the hair that fell from her face. "You were the sister that I never had."

"Do not speak such words!" she shrieked in between her sobs, shaking her head, "You will _not_ die, Aiden! You will not!"

"You always tried to control what you couldn't." Aiden tried to laugh, but coughed instead. His blue eyes were brimming with tears, half-closed as he gazed up at her. "I love you, Lourdes. I will be watching over you."

With one final breath, Aiden's body fell limp in Lourdes' arms. She threw her head back to the sky, wailing in uncontrollable agony.

It was only then that she caught Lancelot's attention. Pushing his way through the horde of warriors, he made his way towards her, eyes aghast at the sight before him. He fell on his knees at Lourdes' side, cupping her face in his hands. As he looked down, he gulped at the sight of Aiden's lifeless body, still held inside Lourdes' arms. Lancelot's countenance revealed such confusion, such emotion, and at that moment, he did not know what to say to her.

Lourdes couldn't even feel his touch. Her eyes stared blankly in front of her, chest rising and falling as tears cascaded down her face. She placed Aiden's head gently onto the ground, standing up. Then, without warning, she turned and dashed behind her, grabbing a bow and a quiver of arrows from the ground as she broke into a run.

"Lourdes!" Lancelot yelled in alarm, running after her. "Lourdes, get away from there!"

She scanned the rampart's walls, not heeding anything around her. She only concentrated on the Shinodians below, each arrow connecting with one, always dealing a deathblow. She screamed through her tears, not caring about the lives that she was taking, the injuries that she was receiving on her arm, nor the warriors that took aim at her.

Lourdes could faintly hear Lancelot calling out to her. She pushed his voice away, reloading her arrow once more.

Before Lancelot could reach her, Lourdes felt a stabbing pain on her upper torso, which then coursed throughout her entire body. Gasping, she dropped her weapon and fell on her knees, then collapsing into Lancelot's arms. He screamed her name as she looked up at him - but to her, his voice was only a mere whisper.

After a few moments, everything turned black.

t t t

**A/N:** .gasp. Is this the end for our heroine? Tune in...er...next day?...for the next chapter!

Also, please review! I'd like to hear what you thought of this chapter and the entire story itself! What do you feel about the characters? How is the plot shaping up to be? Who do you want to die? hahaha That's just mean. But yes. Just click that Go button on the bottom left hand side of your screen and review! Thank you!

t t t

**GAME TIME! Yeah, I'm trying to make things a little more interesting here! haha**

**P.S.** I'm asking once more...**WHO'S TEAM ARE _YOU_ ON!** The BLUE TEAM, aka **LANCELOT'S TEAM** or The GREEN TEAM, aka. **GALAHAD'S TEAM!**

Now let's play a game...**WHY **are you on their team and what would make you change your mind? hehe .rings bell. Now...**FIGHT FOR YOUR KNIGHT!** ...and let me know why you love which knight so much and choose them over the other:smiles:


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N**: Hey everyone! Just a heads up -- I'm currently starting to write a **TristanOC fic** entitled "**The Way of the Warrior**" (yes, I have yielded to the temptation to write a Tristan fic!), so forgive me if updates are _even slower _than usual! My attention is totally divided between both stories, and I'm trying to just brainstorm and not use the same ideas for both, so yeah. (Although you will find _some_ similarities!) I will try to update as quickly as possible, though! But thank you all for reading and reviewing and utterly enjoying all my hard work! And I will give you more details about how I'm doing with the TristanOC fic soon! I hope you all check that out, too! .smiles. Oh, and if you have _any_ comments about what you'd like to see in a TristanOC fic, don't hesitate to let me know!

**_makedamnsure_**: Ah! I'm sorry it didn't work! I would've loved to have read what you thought of the chapter! .frowns. Thanks so much for trying many times, though!

**_Raging Raven_**: Oh yeah, Lourdes is definitely starting to show the skills she has obtained over the years and from the Woadian training that she received from Aiden. Oh, Aiden. .sniff. But alright. Blue team you are! Lancelot is cute...but don't you think Galahad without the beard is just as cute! C'monnn! haha

**_magical ex-auror hobbit._**: Hey, you're reviewing...what more can I ask for! .smiles. My heart did flutter when I was writing this scene. If I was there with them, I would've definitely pushed Galahad and been like, "God, GO FOR IT ALREADY, YOU NINNY!" Well, at least he's sort of showing how he truly feels for her, right? The boy just needs a little more pushing and prodding. .wink.

Yes, I can't believe I killed Aiden. I was starting to get attached to him, too! .frowns. I will miss him, but I think his death will have a greater impact on Lourdes than his...life? That's sort of mean, but it's true. All part of her character development!

This chapter will reveal her fate! muahaha. Ugh, if I had Hugh's heart, I would NEVER have the will to die! hahaha I'd stay with him forever and ever...sighs.

Awww, you're so sweet. I'm really proud of myself for writing something that you like! haha But alright, you're still on the green team. I think you're the only one rooting for Galahad now! haha Uh oh. But I know what you mean about Lancelot. Why do good girls like bad boys? But we'll see what happens with Isabella and Galahad later on! .winks.

I love _you_! Enjoy!

**_Withered Lover_**: I will join you for the moment of silence for Aiden. .frowns. Hey, I created empathy in you! SCORE! haha I love it when people get emotionally connected to my stories. It brings a tear to my eye. In all honesty, Haldir's death was my inspiration for this. I loved that elf to death, and when he died, I was very, VERY angry. Very.

Anyhoo...damn, I can't even imagine how much it hurts to have an arrow stuck to your body. .shivers.

Wow, you got swayed to Lancey's team! Ahhh! I think only magical ex-auror hobbit is on Galahad's team now! Why do women like the womanizers! WHY! People can change, but old habits die hard...remember that! muahahah

But thank you for reviewing even though you're tired from work. I'm tired from work everytime I write this story, but at least you still enjoy it! haha Take care!

**_Lilith Abromth_**: haha Aww...I guess Lancelot _does_ deserve a break. We'll see if he gets it sooner or later... But you have good reasonings. I think Galahad's age totally shows with his decision to move on and give up on Lourdes. Maybe he'll grow up soon? Thanks for reviewing!

**_anisharoxmistry_**: Ugh, could I kill Lourdes? This chapter reveals it all! hehe. Wow. Another on Lancey's team! Ok, ok...Galahad shaved off his beard when Lourdes came back, remember! He has NO beard as of now! lol .nudge nudge. Isn't he cute without a beard! Am I swaying you yet? haha But true. That engagement to Isabella is totally his roadblock. Thanks for reviewing, and good luck with your story!

t t t

**CHAPTER 25**

The army of Shinodians pressed on forward, not at all being deterred by their defences. There were still at least 150 strong, still attacking with full force, relentlessly bombarding the defenders. Arthur gripped the edge of the wall in near panic, examining what was happening below and around him. At the sight, he cursed to himself, realizing that they were running out of ammunition and that the numbers of Sarmatian and Woadian combatants were diminishing by the minute. Looking out into the distance once more, he caught a faint glimpse of a group of horsemen, coming towards them in full gallop, the thundering hooves of their horses shaking the ground below. Eyes widened, he was about to cry out for them all to fall back. But he immediately caught himself as he saw that the coming horsemen had began attacking the Shinodians at the rear of the group.

"Arthur?" Tristan ran to his side, eyeing him questioningly, then darting his eyes back to what was transpiring below them.

"I do not know who they are!" Through the deafening noise, Arthur screamed in reply, reloading his arrow as he turned to Tristan and those around him. "But cover them!"

The horsemen now came into full view, slashing at every Shinodian in their path as they quickly surrounded the attackers. As they galloped through the mass of the dead and dying, they set their sights upon the group of Shinodians who continued to shove the battering ram onto the castle entrance. Taking them completely by surprise, the riders came towards the Shinodians at full gallop, who hacked at and pierced their swords into the bodies of the Shinodian warriors, showing no mercy nor remorse. Their pain-filled screams and agonizing cries filled the air, and one by one, the besiegers fell. In only a few moments, the battering ram crashed with a loud thud onto the ground, the noise's conclusion being followed by a resounding cry from the observing defenders upon the ramparts.

Seeing that the battle was now lost, the remaining Shinodians retreated at the roaring command of their leader. With no apparent fear, the masked Shinodian continued to sit upon his steed as he glared at Arthur and those on the ramparts, seething with contempt. Arrows flew around him at all sides, but he kept his place and sat steadily, his horse not even fearing the threat of death. With rage coursing through his veins, he held up his sword and roared one last time before riding away with what was left of his army.

Hands and bows flew into the air at this sight, as those who were lucky enough to remain alive cheered in victory and in thanks. They all peered above the edge of the wall, looking curiously down at the riders who had helped them so graciously in battle. The group of riders, approximately 100 of them, rode behind their leader, who trotted his horse close to the curtain wall as he sheathed his bloody sword in his scabbard.

"Sir Arthur!" his booming voice called out as he looked up at the fatigued knight, who peered down at him in curiosity. "I am glad that we were of some assistance to you."

At this point, Arthur's eyes grew wide in bewilderment as he recognized the voice. "Lord Theodore?"

Lord Theodore only laughed mirthfully in answer before clicking his tongue. The horse turned in an about-face and he galloped away, his band of riders following him close behind. Riding in the direction of the retreating Shinodians, they disappeared into the distance as quickly as they came.

Arthur finally recovered from what had happened and turned to his side. Immediately, he saw Galahad shakily lowering his bow as his chest rose and fell in anger. No doubt, the knight had been ready to fire at Theodore the moment the Lord had revealed his identity.

As the cheering began to die down, they all heard Lancelot's screaming voice. All turned to the sound of his cries, looking for the distressed knight. Arthur, Guinevere and the rest of the knights ran towards his voice, fearing the worst. Zigzagging through the celebrating warriors and the dead bodies that now lined the rampart floors, they finally caught a glimpse of the knight. Their countenances turned to shock as they gazed at the scene before them.

Merlin was on his knees, his head bowed silently above Aiden's lifeless body, his staff casted onto the ground. Lancelot was sitting on the ground beside him with Lourdes wrapped in his arms, his face covered in blood, sweat and tears.

Galahad immediately dropped his weapons and ran to his side, knees skidding to a stop on the stone floor as he placed his trembling hands on Lourdes' face. He looked down to see that her armour had been removed, exposing her bloody torso. A broken, bloodied arrow laid beside her. He glanced at Lancelot, realizing that the knight had already taken out the arrow from her body. With misty eyes, Galahad met Lancelot's gaze, the two sharing a moment of silence.

In desperation and sorrow, Galahad traced Lourdes' delicate face as he shook his head. When his hand rested on her neck, he gasped before screaming, "She's alive! Someone, get a healer!"

Gawain did not even think twice before he ran down the rampart steps, rushing inside the inner keep. Dagonet then strided towards Lourdes' side, examining the wound. Arthur made his way to Merlin's side, placing a comforting hand on the old Woad's shoulder. Merlin did not make a sound, yet kept his head bowed, hands resting on Aiden's chest. Frowning, Arthur closed his eyes and breathed out shakily. As he opened his eyes, he examined the carnage around him, seeing so many dead, and even more injured. He felt Guinevere take his hand in hers, and he squeezed tightly.

Arthur turned to the others, trying to steady his voice. "Take care of the wounded as best you can," he commanded, then said with a firm jaw, "and gather all the dead."

t t t

Merlin, Guinevere and the knights took turns watching over the convalescing Lourdes. She had slept through two entire days, thankfully not suffering from a fever. Her situation was dire a few hours after she was injured, but because of the quick actions of the knights and the healers, they had managed to stop the bleeding and effectively treat the wound. The arrow had pierced through her left shoulderblade, though not with great force, thanks to her armour, and it only embedded itself on her back, not piercing through her. Dagonet had diagnosed that she would be better in a couple of weeks, thankful that the wound not as deep as he had previously expected.

Lourdes gave out a shaky groan. Finally regaining consciousness for the first time, the first thing that she felt was a stabbing pain on her shoulder, which then coursed throughout her entire torso. She gritted her teeth, controlling the pain as best as she could. The room was pitch black, save for the dim flickering of a candle beside her. Turning her eyes to her side, she saw Galahad resting his head on the bed beside her, breathing in and out deeply, his fingers entwined in hers. She wondered at this before she tried to sit up. Her pain-filled cry wakened the young knight, startling him.

"Lourdes!" he exclaimed, quickly orienting himself with what was happening with tired eyes. He took her forearms in his hands, pushing her down lightly. "Lie down!"

She did not have the energy to even protest, and sure enough, she fell back down onto the bed. She exhaled, feeling her parched throat.

"Water..." she croaked out slowly, "please...Galahad."

Immediately, Galahad reached for the cup on the table beside her, placing it to her mouth as he held her head up. She weakly drank, coughing a little as she did so, before resting her head back down onto the bed. She tried to steady her breathing, wishing that the numbing sensation would finally take over her.

Galahad watched her closely, the memory of the time that he had been in her position and she had been in his taking over his thoughts. She cared for him that night even after he had taken his rage and frustrations out on her, had touched him so tenderly and meekly when they moved closer to one another and had almost given in to his subtle advances. Though he remembered that that was the night that she had left, the night that she had changed his life and triggered all that was happening with him now. And yet, a part of him longed so much to relive that time gain, to have more experiences like that with her.

He did feel this way, but how did she feel for him? Did she mean what she said a few nights ago?

Whatever she felt about him, he could not deny the utter worry and concern that he felt, especially heightened during the past couple of days when Lourdes was in deep slumber. Galahad had stayed by her bedside, even throughout the night, waiting and hoping for her to finally wake. He felt as though he was responsible for her current state, even for Aiden's death, for he had let Lourdes stay upon the ramparts, to fight alongside them.

Another decision that he regretted.

Lourdes' eyes connected with Galahad's as she watched him look down upon her with his soft, green eyes. She wondered what he was thinking, how he was feeling. So much concern was evident upon his handsome face that she even longed to touch him. Though, in the end, she argued with herself against this idea. At this point, she also wondered where their relationship stood at the moment - that is, if there was _still_ a relationship between them.

Galahad was the first to break the gaze, clearing his throat lightly.

"You must be famished." the young knight stood, placing the wooden cup back onto the table. He looked back at her. "I shall return shortly. Stay here."

At this statement, Lourdes only raised her eyebrow and gave him a tired look.

"Right." Galahad winced and said to himself, nodding once before he exited the room.

She was about to laugh at his quirk when she recollected why she was in this position in the first place. Then, all humour left her. She tried to remember what had exactly happened, but her mind drew a blank until...

_Aiden_, her mind utterly screamed.

Gasping for breath, she felt her heart constrict. The Shinodians. The battle. Aiden's death.

_Aiden is dead_, she screamed to herself, closing her eyes as silent tears streamed down her face.

So may emotions coursed through her veins all at once - pain, anger, regret, hatred and guilt. She felt as though her heart was about to burst, and a part of her wished that it did, then bringing her to Aiden's fate. All she knew throughout these months was pain, anguish and heartache, never experiencing lengthened happiness. She knew she could only take so much before she would die herself.

Hearing the creaking of the door as it opened and closed, she used her right arm to wipe away the tears from her face. Galahad returned to her side, holding a wooden plate filled with bread and fruits beside her. When she did not motion to reach out for the food, Galahad exhaled. Gingerly, he held a piece of bread to her mouth, but she turned away, refusing quietly.

Sighing, Galahad lowered his arm slightly, frowning. "Lourdes, you have not eaten for nearly three days. You need your nourishment."

"I care for nothing right now." she replied quietly, turning her face away from him. She tried to suppress the coming tears, but to no avail.

In silent understanding, the young knight nodded once. Galahad did not want to press her, especially at her current state. When she did not turn back to him, he stood, setting the place of food down on the table near her. Without a word, he began to walk towards the door. As he reached for the latch, he heard her ask quietly,

"What of Aiden?"

The knight swallowed, shifting his head towards her slightly. "His...his body is being prepared." He cleared his throat, turning back towards the door. "The funerals will be in the morrow."

When Lourdes did not respond, Galahad left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. As his footsteps sounded down the hall, Lourdes burst out in tears once more, crying herself to sleep.

t t t

_And I can't stand the pain_

_And I can't make it go away_

_No I can't stand the pain_

_How could this happen to me_

_I made my mistakes_

_I've got no where to run_

_The night goes on_

_As I'm fading away_

_I'm sick of this life_

_I just wanna scream_

_How could this happen to me_

_So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered_

_And I can't explain what happened_

_And I can't erase the things that I've done_

_No I can't_

_- "Untitled" by Simple Plan_

t t t

Funeral pyres were placed in long rows beside a rolling cliff overlooking a wide lake, a few hundred yards away from Arthur's castle. Gathered villagers wailed in sorrow as torches were lit, each carried by one of Arthur's knights and the men who fought in the battle. Bowing her head in sorrow, Lourdes closed her eyes, gripping Merlin's hand as they stood beside Aiden's wrapped body. As village men placed stacks of hay onto the bodies of the dead, the knights and the other men walked beside them, sadness in their eyes and faces, as they readied the torches in their hands.

"Today," Arthur began, walking towards the centre of those that gathered, "we remember the loss of all those that gave their lives for us." Answered only by distant sobs and wailings, and he continued, "Let us always keep their memories alive in our hearts."

With a nod from him, the knights and the others dropped the torches into the pits, the hay catching flame instantly. Lourdes shut her eyes once more and turned away, unable to watch Aiden's body burn, seeking comfort in Merlin's embrace. The old Woad held onto her, rubbing her back lightly, as he finally began to sob.

An eerie silence loomed over the group, with only the burning fire sounding in their quiet mourning. So overcome by grief and still feeling weak from her injury, Lourdes fell to her knees. She did not make a noise. Only the rushing tears from her eyes exhibited the utter depression and loss that she felt. Her heart was dying, and she could feel it.

No, it wasn't dying.

She felt as though she had died with Aiden.

Lancelot, Galahad and the knights glanced at her with sorrow-filled eyes, pursing their lips to keep themselves from tearing at the scene. Guinevere and Vanora walked briskly to Lourdes' side, wrapping comforting arms around her as they hushed her gently.

"We are here for ye, lass." Vanora said to her soothingly, patting her head softly. "All of us."

It was then that Lourdes removed her hood, no longer caring what others thought of her. If these Sarmatians were out for Shinodian blood and desired to kill her, then so be it. She even welcomed it.

At least they would put an end to her misery.

Some of the villagers spotted her, flashes of surprise, and even fear, resonating in their faces. They looked around at each other, not quite sure of how to react. But when they saw the utter grief and agony that she exhibited, they sympathized with her and her suffering, no longer paying attention to _what_ she was, but to _who_ she was.

After a few minutes, Lourdes looked up to see the village men gathering the ashes of the fallen. She watched silently as they placed the ashes in small sacs, tying the ends loosely. One man bowed to her respectfully, carefully handing her Aiden's ashes. With trembling hands, she took the sac, walking, with Merlin by her side, to the edge of the cliff. Guinevere and Vanora followed closely behind, and the knights gazed after them, heads bowed slightly.

Exhaling, Lourdes closed her eyes, memories of Aiden flashing through her mind. He had taught her so much - not only about the art of war, but about life itself. How many times had he taken the blame for something that she had done, taking the wrath of Merlin? How many times had he listened to her pour her heart out when the pains of love and the circumstances of her life were too much to bear? And how many times had he sacrificed his well-being for her? Without him, it would have been _her_ body being burnt into ashes at this moment.

Closing her eyes momentarily, she let the tears cascade down her face as she untied the sac. "Thank you, Aiden." she whispered almost inaudibly, taking a handful of his ashes and casting it to a strong West wind. "You are home now."


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N**: Well, this was certainly a hectic week! I barely had time to write _this_ story, let alone start the TristanOC story! .frowns. Oh well, I do what I can. Anyway, next chapter for all of you! Enjoy!

**_magical ex-auror hobbit._**: In death, he will only help her. I still can't believe that I killed Aiden! But as for Galahad...he's seriously messing _me_ up! He's so confused with what he wants! But I guess that's fun to write, since he's so unpredictable, that young chap.

Aww, there will be more characters later on, I promise! But Aiden _was_ one of a kind. I feel bad for Merlin, too. Well...he had to die because he was pretty important in Lourdes' life, and this will only help her in her path to maturity. She has killed and has seen people die, but when it is someone that you love so much, it just has a million times the impact.

Well, I'm rooting for both Galahad and Lancelot, so technically you're not alone! lol HAHA Aids...I should write a story where the poor knight gets it...that'll teach him a lesson and maybe force him to stop being such a manwhore!

And as I messaged you about, your idea for the TristanOC fic that I want to write was almost exactly what I was thinking of...with a little twist, of course! haha I probably won't be posting that until I either finish _this_ fic, or most likely by the end of August. I hope you read it and like it, though! .smiles.

**_Raging Raven_**: Aww, I'm glad you liked it! Let's just hope none of the knights die in this one, eh?

**_Withered Lover_**: Another person that cried! Aww, I feel bad for killing Aiden, but it _had_ to be done! But about their ages...in one of the earlier chapters when she was getting to know Galahad, I mentioned that she was 20 and Galahad 24. So by now, she's 21 and he's 25. The other knights can be around 25 - 30 as well, and Bors just a tad bit older than that. And yes, the reviews are of great help, but honestly, work just tires me out, and I barely get any sleep! So, I'm still inspired to write this story, it's just that my energy's been so drained lately and I never have the time to write! .frowns.

But I'm glad you're looking forward to the TristanOC story! Let's just hope that I have the time to write _that_ one, along with this story! haha Not to reveal too much, but my take on Tristan will have Eastern influences. Don't you agree that he fought and dressed like a samurai in the movie? It totally stuck in my mind, so I want to write about him and his life! hehe

YES...Galahad has NO beard! No facial hair, whatsoever! His face is as clean as a baby's bottom. lol Nope, I fancy Lancey's beard...I think it makes him look sexier. So it stays! haha

Oh, I'll keep the teasing going...just building up the sexual tension, here! haha And yes, my flip sistah, I will keep it coming!

t t t

**CHAPTER 26**

_So this is the way that I say I need you_

_This is the way that I'm_

_Learning to breathe_

_I'm learning to crawl_

_I'm finding that you and you alone can break my fall_

_I'm living again, awake and alive_

_I'm dying to breathe in these abundant skies_

_So this is the way I say I need you_

_This is the way that I say I love you_

_This is the way that I say I'm yours_

_This is the way, this is the way_

_- "Learning To Breathe" by Switchfoot_

t t t

Upon Dagonet's recommendation, Lourdes stayed in bed for a few more days, reassuring a full physical recovery. Even if he had not told her this, she would not have had the will nor energy to leave her room anyway. Why did it even matter now? What could she look forward to outside of these walls? More pain? More threats upon her life?

Still in mourning over Aiden's death after a week, Lourdes barely ate and slept, barely speaking to those that came to visit her and inquire about how she fared. She simmered in the wretched feeling that afflicted her, only managing to feed her misery. For now, as was the case most of the time, she only sat in silence with Merlin for hours, their mere presence enough to bring comfort to their aching hearts. The old Woad had made sure that he immediately tried to relieve the poor maiden of the guilt that he knew she felt - not only for Aiden's death, but for everything that had happened. Lourdes admired and loved the old Woad so much, rubbing his hand gently, so thankful that he was there to try and save her once more. She knew that he would not leave her, and that, undoubtedly, she would never leave him.

With a loving kiss on her forehead, Merlin quietly left Lourdes' chambers, leaving the maiden to her thoughts. She surveyed the utter mess that was her room: trays of untouched food on the ground, empty cups lined around them, disordered bedsheets, pieces of clothing tossed carelessly everywhere. It did seem as though a storm had rushed through the enclosed space, mercilessly destroying everything in its path - including Lourdes herself.

She examined herself on the sword the laid beside her bed. Dark circles lined her tired eyes, her cheekbones protruding even more. Her once shiny, raven hair was tangled and dry, tossed up in a reckless ponytail. Her dress, wrinkled and dirty, as if manifesting what she felt within her. Her physical state had deteriorated that she barely had the energy to move about.

Languidly walking towards the window, Lourdes was desperate for fresh air. The sun had risen to its full height, the light streaming down on her. She closed her eyes at the feeling of the heat, gravely wanting for it to warm her cold body. Placing her hands on the ledge of the window, she dropped her head slightly. It was then that she heard soft voices from below her.

"Are you sure that you are alright?"

"I will be fine. I still cannot erase what has happened during this fortnight."

Her ears perked up to the sound of Galahad's and Isabella's voices as they strolled through the garden, hand in hand. Tearing her eyes away from them, she moved away from the window, out of their sight. She clenched her jaw, walking away from the opening, sitting back down on her bed. As much as she tried to block it out, she could still hear their distant voices.

"Galahad." Isabella stopped, taking his hands in hers as she looked deeply into his eyes. "When shall we return home?"

Exhaling, he gripped her hands, tearing his eyes away from hers. "I do not know, Isabella."

She nodded only once before bowing her head, her eyes brimming with tears. After a moment of silence between them, she began, "We have yet to get married, you know."

Galahad's head snapped up at this, his eyes looking into hers alternately. With everything that had happened and was happening, he had forgotten about this circumstance. It pained him to realize that his mind was blank, that he could think of nothing to say to her. Wanting so badly to utter something, he opened his mouth, but immediately clamped it closed when Isabella broke the silence first.

"I will stand by your side no matter what happens." she whispered, bringing Galahad closer to her. She rested her head on the crook of his neck as he gingerly wrapped his arms around her. "I know this is the life you lead, Galahad, but I shall not leave you." She looked up at him, her eyes swimming with tears. "I love you."

Galahad sighed, stroking the back of her head as he placed his head on hers. "I will protect you."

At this exchange, Lourdes' heart constricted even more. Gritting her teeth, she stalked to the large, wooden tub that was prepared for her, sitting beside her bed. Tearing her dress off, she placed a leg inside, immediately shivering at the coldness of the water. Barely concerned with the sensation, she jumped inside, some of the water spilling over the brim of the tub. She finally cried out at the feeling of the cold coursing all over her body, involuntarily shivering as her teeth chattered.

"Bloody hell!" she hissed out loud. Though, she did not step out and immediately began to wash herself. Taking out the tie in her hair, she dunked her head inside, finally enjoying the fresh sensation that the water brought to her. Blinking as water droplets fell from her eyes, she ran her hands through her face, squeezing the water out of her hair. After a few moments, she no longer felt the cold, her body adapting to the water's temperature. Closing her eyes as she sunk lower into the tub, she tried to block everything out of her mind, wanting so much to find solace in her bath.

A knock then came at the door. She groaned inwardly. Just when she was almost at peace for once!

Before she could answer, the door swung open without warning. She shrieked, swirling in around in the splashing water, desperately trying to cover herself from the intruder.

Lancelot cried out in surprise, immediately running out of the room and closing the door. "Milady, I apologize!" he yelled from outside, resting his head on the wall. Even in his bewildered state, the knight smirked, his eyes twinkling. What great timing _he_ certainly has! Turning his head towards the door, he heard her cry out in frustration.

Lourdes ran her hands through her face and hair, simmering inside. She did not even want to _think_ of how much Lancelot saw of her! It was foolish of her to not even think of propping a chair onto the door - or anything, for that matter - to make sure that it remained closed, before she had stepped into the bath.

Quickly drying herself, she snatched a dress from her bed, immediately placing it on. Stalking towards the door, she snatched the latch, pulling it belligerently. She instantly heard Lancelot clear his throat, his eyes still on the ceiling.

"I am dressed _now_, sir." she snapped, looking up at him expectantly.

_A part of me wishes that you were still not_. Lancelot thought inwardly before slowly placing his eyes on her. She looked quite radiant, if he did say so himself, especially when she was angered _and_ wet.

"Forgive me, milady," he began as cordially as he could, bowing to her slightly, "I...I just wanted to see how you fared."

"I am fine." she responded quickly, placing a hand on her hip. "Is that all?"

At her stinging, defensive tone, Lancelot furrowed his brows. In speaking with his comrades, Guinevere and Merlin, she had barely spoken any words to them, let alone _snapped_ at them! Walking in front of her, Lancelot looked down at her with serious eyes, filled with concern.

"Have I done something to upset you?" he questioned softly, resisting the temptation to touch the side of her head. _Other than walk in on you while you were bathing_, he finished cheekily in his mind.

Lourdes' thoughts flashed to the memory of seeing Lancelot coming out of his chambers with the woman. She immediately tried to suppress the vision, looking away from him as she did so. As she turned her head slightly to the side, she tried to hide her eyes from his dark, inquisitive orbs.

"We have not spoken to one another in days." she finally replied, glancing back upwards at him with controlled emotion.

Lancelot finally took her lower arms in his hands, gripping her wrists lightly. A part of him knew what plagued her mind, her unspoken words to him not nearly enough to hide her true feelings. "That still does not mean I did not do anything to upset you."

Lourdes' powerful eyes met his, as if challenging him. "What do you want me to say?" she replied, almost coldly. Her pride claimed the best of her, not even wanting to discuss what she truly thought and felt.

All tenderness and worry left Lancelot's eyes, not desiring to be stung by Lourdes' sharp tongue once more. _His _hurt pride got the best of him, and he nonchalantly dropped the bag that he had slung over his shoulder onto the ground between them.

"I was sent to change your bandages and tend to the wound." he said in the same callous manner that she had spoken to him. He kept his expression stern. "Do you want me to do it, or do you want to do it yourself?"

Surprising even himself at the insensitivity that lined in his voice, he cursed inwardly. He should learn to control his frustration and understand what she was going through. This was not who she really was. She was merely a woman that was lost in much grief and pain, needing for someone to comfort her, not treat her with contempt.

Though, Lourdes did not seem affected by his words nor actions, turning from him. "It does not matter to me." Her voice was now void of any emotion as she walked towards the window.

Exhaling, Lancelot retrieved the bag from the floor as he walked inside her chambers, shutting the door with his foot. Eyeing her expectantly, he stood beside her bed, strap of the back around his shoulders, waiting for her to once again take notice of his presence. After a few moments, she finally paced to his side, pushing her hair aside as she sat on the bed. Without a word and with little embarrassment, she retrieved her left arm from the sleeve of her dress, using her right hand to hold the garment upon her chest.

_It's not as if he hasn't seen any of this anyway_, she scoffed to herself.

Looking at the back of her head momentarily, Lancelot reached for the damp bandage on her back, untying it with great care. Slowly unwrapping it, he caught sight of the wound, exhaling in relief. Seeing that it was almost fully healed, he delicately rubbed a herbal ointment on the wound, observing to see if Lourdes reacted to any type of pain. She sat still, barely reacting to his touch.

Taking out a new bandage, he firmly wrapped it around her shoulders and underneath her arms, careful at the amount of pressure that he was placing onto the wound. Lourdes breathed out silently as he finished tying the bandage in place, turning her head slightly in his direction. She said nothing to him.

Lancelot kept his hand on her shoulder. "Can you move your arm with no pain?"

Lourdes rotated her shoulders, quietly nodding. As she placed her arm back into the sleeve of the dress, she felt Lancelot's hands on the nape of her neck.

"Your shoulder muscles are tense." he commented, his hands gliding down to her shoulderblades. "If you are in any pain, let me know."

She merely nodded as Lancelot began to rub her back with his thumbs. He applied only the right amount of pressure, able to bring relief rather than pain to her. Lourdes tilted her chin upwards as she sighed, the feeling finally returning to her shoulder and back. Lancelot only kept quiet and observed her as she did this, relieved that he was not causing her any discomfort.

A moan lightly escaped from her lips, making Lancelot swallow. He continued, his hands now sliding down the middle of her back, his fingers pressing firmly on it. She breathed out again, gripping the bedsheets as she closed her eyes in pleasure. She shivered as Lancelot traced her back, his fingers brushing the nape of her neck once more before resting on her shoulders. He kept them there, as if waiting for a response from her.

"I thought I was going to die that night." she sounded, slightly turning to face him with a solemn countenance. Lancelot frowned at her expression, but remained silent and waited for her to continue. She breathed out before saying, "Now, a part of me wishes that I did."

Lancelot clenched his jaw as he furrowed his brows. He grasped the sides of her arms, her back still turned to him. "Do not speak like so."

He wanted to badly to scream to her how he felt the night of the Shinodian attack, how he felt as though he himself was dying when he thought that she was dead in his arms. He wanted to make her understand how she affected him, _afflicted_ him, how much he cared for her and her well-being. Her statement only upset him, incredulous that those words could actually escape from her lips.

"I do not think I can bare it anymore." she wailed, dropping her head slightly as she gripped the side of the bed.

"You must learn to be strong." Lancelot stated, moving to the other side of her in order to face her. "If everyone that experienced such pain dies right now, how many people do you think there will be left on this earth?"

Through blurry eyes, Lourdes saw the unyielding sentiment in Lancelot's countenance. He took her hands in his, gripping them firmly. "You have so much to live for. So much." he shook his head, a playful smile pulling on his lips. "You have yet to wed, have lots of children, care for them and watch them grow!" he paused, looking into her eyes alternately. "Don't you see, Lourdes?"

She finally met his intense gaze.

"In death, you must learn to find _life_."

t t t

Galahad returned to his chambers with heavy thoughts. Lying on his bed for hours, he wondered to himself how he could have taken it so far with Isabella. It was so wrong for him to pretend that she had his entire heart, that, when he had proposed to her, he was completely and utterly hers. He admitted to himself that he did care for her, and that he cared about her well-being; but in retrospect, it was not the sort of emotion that would propel one to propose to another. Love and being _in_ love were completely different things - and he knew this. But through screaming conscience all those months ago, he had allowed himself to be convinced by Isabella's father, being told that their union was indeed a fortunate prospect. At first, he had berated himself and his decision, then, slowly consoled himself by the thought that Isabella was indeed and kind woman and that he would never see Lourdes again anyway.

And now, his decision was killing him. It was tearing him apart.

Gritting his teeth, he sat up with firm resolve. He had to make things right. He just had to!

Swiftly exiting his room, he almost collided with one of the castle maids. In the dim light, he took her arms quickly in his hands, looking down at her.

"Milady, have you seen the Lady Lourdes?"

The aged woman thought for a moment before squinting her eyes and shaking her head. "The exotic maiden?" At Galahad's curt nod, she continued, "No, milord, I have not for a few hours now."

Galahad frowned, looking around behind her. "Do you not know where I can find her?"

"She is not in her room, sir." the woman replied, motioning her head towards Lourdes' chamber door. "I was just about to check on her, but I found the room empty."

Galahad's countenance turned to worry as he glanced at the woman once more. "Please, come with me. I need to find her."

t t t

"I cannot believe any of this."

Merlin's voice echoed throughout the room as he sat around the Round Table with Arthur on his side. The two were alone, sharing a private meeting about what had transpired with the Shinodian peoples. The crackling of the torchlight sounded in the background, their shadows dancing eerily around them on the cold, stone walls. The two shared a heavy sense of loss, still not fully recovered from that fateful night. Merlin had all but concealed his true emotions, his moments of mourning and sorrow now masked by a stone gaze as he continued to sit with Arthur.

"Merlin, you cannot deny that those were indeed Shinodian warriors, through and through." Arthur declared regretfully, no doubt evident in his mind. He tried to control the anger that threatened to come. "Their full aggression was turned upon us, with no other purpose but conquest."

Breathing out, Merlin tried to make sense of it all, perturbed. The King and Queen of Shino would _never_ vie for conquest! They would never send warriors to seize the property of others and kill the innocent so heartlessly! That was _not_ the kind of rule that they represented. Doubt was still prevalent in his mind, yet he could not deny that, because of the void in their correspondence all these years, they may have changed their ways and fell into temptation. Though, his instinct told him that something was not right. Merlin _had_ to make Arthur understand what he meant, what he felt.

"Arthur, there is much to tell you about Lourdes and her peoples." The old Woad began cryptically, leaning his staff on the Round Table. With an encouraging nod from Arthur, Merlin began his tale. As Merlin recounted Lourdes' past, the history of her peoples and the bitter civil war that still plagued their lands, Arthur was at a loss for words. He only stared at the old Woad attentively, interest piqued by all that he was saying. _So she _is_ royalty_, he said to himself, proving what he thought all those months ago to be true. But a civil war in Shino's lands?

As if reading Arthur's thoughts, Merlin nodded, despondent. "Now you see where I am coming from. Though those were Shinodians that attacked your realm, Lourdes is still the safest in the lands of her ancestors. She belongs with her family."

With wide eyes, Arthur looked at Merlin incredulously. "Merlin, you cannot possibly take Lourdes to Shino, especially with the loss of so many of your warriors! That is suicide!"

The Woad merely shook his head in response, trusting his instincts. "There is much more to Lourdes' past that I have not yet told you." he paused, deep in thought. "In fact, I have not yet told her either."

"Woad, you are too full of secrets." Arthur breathed out as he leaned back on his chair, his mind swirling at what he had just learned. "Next thing I know, you are really a wench!"

Merlin raised an eyebrow, smirking at his comment. "I cannot hide _that_ as well, now can I?"

Pausing for a moment, the two then shared a small laugh, momentarily lifting the looming sorrow around them. As their laughter died down, they realized that fate of those they cared for rested on their shoulders, on their decisions.

"Arthur, you must understand the reasoning for my decision." The seriousness in Merlin's face returned, his voice unyielding as his dark eyes looked upon Arthur once more. "Now that she has physically recovered, we have to fulfill our original purpose. _She_ has to fulfill her purpose."

In truth, Arthur did not truly understand his reasonings. Then, he thought to himself, Lourdes was a marked woman by both Saxons and Sarmatians. Wouldn't it truly be in her best interest to return to her ancestral lands, to possibly find her family again? Though, how does the Woad know which Shinodians to trust and which not to? Arthur still had so many questions left, so many questions left unanswered. Though after a few moments, he finally nodded in acceptance, knowing that he could no longer persuade the Woad to reconsider his decision.

Merlin placed a steady hand on his shoulder. "We shall leave tomorrow."


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N:** Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's another chapter for you all! )

I hope it isn't getting too long. But whateves. Better long than a story which just breezes through the plotline and explains nothing! lol As I will mention below, my original plan for this story was to cut it into three parts, just like the LOTR trilogy, but then ultmately decided against it and just put it all in one story. So here's the ever-growing novel for you all! I hope I haven't lost all of you...more romance, action and of course, drama, will be coming up! hehe ENJOY!

**_Raging Raven_**: It seems like Lourdes can never get a break. When will she _ever_ get with the knights! haha Blame her and her destiny, I say!

**_Withered Lover_**: Thank you for the support! I really _do_ appreciate it. But I will certainly touch on the Eastern influence on the knights later on in this story (there is SO much more to tell), which I think will be really interesting and unique. I hope this story doesn't get _too_ long, but really, I think it's just two stories in one. I like keeping things whole, so it'll be just one massive story. It's not for everyone, but I'm glad that a few people are liking it! .smiles.

I'm working my way through the story, albeit slowly, but at least things are happening perfectly the way I want them to! I'm thinking people want more romance, and they will get a lot of it soon enough. The storyline, angst and sexual tension just has to be right! haha Take care!

**_magical ex-auror hobbit_.**: Awww, I always love reading your reviews! You're awesome. I can't believe you're still reading this story-turned-novel! haha And there's so much more to tell, too! And hopefully there will be a happy ending for Lourdes. I'll tell you this - she is going to go through soooo many more things, but I guess it'll all be worth it in the end. As I said to Withered Lover, this is like two stories in one, which explains why it's so long!

Yeah, the Galahad/Isabella relationship is something I wanted to write in because it's not the typical relationship. I think Galahad cares for Isabella, it's just...well...Lourdes is back. haha But will it end soon? Dun dun dunnn...

hahaha I always pictured Lancey doing something like that, and _not_ being sorry for it, too! At least he knocked? hahaha And he probably thought that she was sleeping or something!

Sometimes I seriously just want to pull Galahad by the ear then shove him into Lourdes! haha Will he _ever_ make a move? Hmm... we'll see. And oh God if Hugh did that to me, I would also die. Aw, now I'm sad just thinking baout it!

OMG driving is the best EVER. Learning sucks, but after a few months, you'll be a PRO! hahaha You're one of those crazy drivers? Damn, even the people on the sidewalks should watch out! hahaha

Here's another chapter for for you, my lovely! More will be coming up soon! I heart you, too!

t t t

**CHAPTER 27**

Night had fallen, yet Lourdes continued to walk aimlessly around the castle grounds. She observed the hustle and bustle of the area, seeing that most seemed to have recovered from the Shinodian attack and have returned to their normal routines. There were still Sarmatians flocking the marketplace, walking about and finishing their daily duties before they headed home. As she passed, she continued to receive stares and points; this had become so prevalent in Arthur's realm that she barely heeded it now, having become used to the gestures. As long as the gestures were not threatening, she did not mind, only reacting politely.

Sighing, it occurred to her that this was the first time in almost a week that she had left the confines of her room. Though she was still lamenting the loss of Aiden, she knew that she would rot away in her chambers if she did not make any contact with the outside world. Even if she felt as though there was little for her here, there were even _less_ things for her inside an enclosed space. She was actually glad that she had made the decision to venture outside, now feeling less sick and, for sure, even less claustrophobic.

She replayed what Lancelot had said to her earlier that day. He spoke so freely of a future that was so blurred in her vision, a life that she could only _dream_ of, seeing her present circumstances. How she would love to have her own home, her own children, a loving husband to spend the rest of her life with. At first, she scoffed at the thought, with only war and death seeming to keep her company. Yet, deep down in her heart, she had much faith and hope that Lancelot was right. A mischievous smirk then pulled onto her lips as she shifted her eyes.

Sure, she could learn of life through death...

...but nobody ever said that she had to do it sober!

Her mind made, Lourdes continued to wander the streets of the castle grounds, though now having a desired destination. She searched through the different streets and establishments for an alehouse. After a few minutes of what seemed like endless searching, she smiled briefly at her triumph, spotting a brightly-lit tavern just at the corner of one of the streets.

"How is the girl doing, Lancelot?" Dagonet inquired as he changed their previous subject of conversation. He held his cup in signal for more ale at a barmaid before glancing back expectantly at his fellow knight.

Running his fingers through his hair, Lancelot let out a breath, tilting his head to the side once as he placed his cup of ale onto the table. "The wound is almost fully healed."

"And how is _she_?" piped up Bors with a wink, nudging Lancelot's arm as he raised his eyebrows repeatedly at him. "Yer taking _good_ care of her, I suppose?"

Immediately, Lancelot flicked the back of the knight's head with his fingers, squinting his eyes malevolently at his insinuation. "Do shut up, Bors, or I'll be forced to bed Vanora again."

Gawain and Dagonet burst out laughing, their chuckles growing with intensity at Bors' facial expression and at the sight of him trying to defend his drunken self from Lancelot's onslaught. Lancelot continuously poked at the man's side, causing him to cry out in surprise and giggle at the same time. Bors swung his arms in a drunken stupor, though Lancelot, not feeling the effects of the ale just yet, easily evaded his feeble attacks. Lancelot finally caught the swaying man in a headlock, rubbing his knuckles repeatedonly on Bors' shiny head.

"Your drinks, sirs."

The barmaid then came, interrupting the squabble between the two and the laughter of Gawain and Dagonet. With one final assault, Lancelot shoved Bors playfully, taking the cup that the woman had just placed on the table. Raising the cup and nodding at her in thanks, he turned his attention back to his friends.

Though, his attention was only reclaimed by the woman as she sat seductively on his lap, moving her face beside his ear and said suggestively, "How about you thank me in some other way, milord?"

Lancelot's tired eyes darted to her, then to the rest of the knights. In response, they only pursed their lips and looked away to try and control and hide their laughter at his expression.

Finally reaching the steps of the entrance to the tavern, Lourdes looked curiously inside, seeing torches and candles all around the establishment, with about a dozen rectangular tables lining the main hall in rows. She saw and heard many men laughing and jeering at each other, slapping barmaids' bottoms playfully as they walked, while others faced off in dagger competitions. She tried her best to ignore the stares that she was receiving and made a beeline for the main bar, set upon her real purpose of coming to this tavern.

As she reached it, the sound of laughter and familiar voices caught her ears. Turning her head nonchalantly to the side, she spotted the knights. What claimed her attention, though, was Lancelot and the woman who sat on his lap.

She rolled her eyes.

_Figures_, she said to herself, turning to the friendly bartender.

At this point, Lancelot received a nudge from Bors, his face gone serious. "Lad." he said simply, motioning his head to where Lourdes now stood. Lancelot, Gawain and Dagonet followed the direction of Bors' glance, seeing Lourdes leaned over the counter.

"What the bloody hell is she doinghere?" Lancelot had stood so abruptly that the barmaid almost fell to the ground. Luckily for her, Dagonet had shot out an arm to catch her, waiting until she regained her balance before retrieving his arm. She huffed, in both hurt and embarrassment, before stalking away.

With the chair dragging back onto the wooden floor as he left the table of knights, Lancelot zigzagged his way through the people walking past, making his way towards Lourdes. Dagonet, Bors and Gawain all exchanged knowing expressions, their eyebrows raised.

"What can I get for ye, my beauty?" the bartender smiled at Lourdes, clasping his hands on the bar ledge as he leaned in to hear her answer.

Lourdes smirked, then pursed her lips in indecision. "What do you have?"

"Well, we..."

"No ale for her."

Both Lourdes and the bartender looked up to the sound of the voice, seeing Lancelot's stern expression. Although the bartender nodded at his statement, Lourdes waved her hand dismissively at the knight, turning back to the bartender.

"Do not listen to him, he's utterly intoxicated." Lourdes rolled her eyes and made a face before smiling once more. "Five cups of ale will probably do, good sir."

The bartender didn't even have time to respond at this, for Lancelot had gripped Lourdes' wrist and started to pull her towards the exit. Surprised onlookers watched them closely, with some barmaids even looking at Lourdes in envy, as they zigzagged through the standing tavern-goers. Lourdes tried to pull away from Lancelot's grasp, but he only tightened his hold on her, nearly dragging her outside of the establishment. It was only when they reached the exit that he released her, and Lourdes pulled away instantly.

"What are you doing!" she shrieked, pushing at his chest. Lancelot's chest rose and fell as he tried to control his emotions, his dark orbs burning. Lourdes only eyed him with an annoyed expression, squinting her eyes at the knight, before turning to walk back inside.

Instantly, Lancelot walked in front of her, blocking her path. "You will _not_ drink." He said this so sharply that his raised voice even frightened Lourdes a little.

Her emotions were so unstable at the moment that she trembled. Noticing this, Lancelot reached out to her in comfort and apology, but she quickly hit his arms away. "Why will you not let me forget?" she wailed, closing her eyes.

"Because ale is not the answer to any of your problems." Lancelot said sternly, his face still as hard as stone as he moved back from her. "Because it will not erase anything that has happened. You will wake in the morning, feeling as though you have been trampled by a thousand horses, and yet, the circumstances of your life will still be there, unchanged."

They stood in silence for a few moments, with only Lourdes' heavy breathing sounding around them. Finally, finding no comfort in the knight nor his words, she turned on her heels and ran back towards the castle.

t t t

_Find Me Here_

_Speak To Me_

_I want to feel you_

_I need to hear you_

_You are the light_

_That's leading me_

_To the place where I find peace again._

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking._

_You are the hope, that keeps me trusting._

_You are the light to my soul._

_You are my purpose...you're everything._

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?_

_Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms, and you give me rest._

_You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall._

_You steal my heart, and you take my breath away._

_Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?_

_Cause you're all I want, You're all I need_

_You're everything,everything_

_You're all I want your all I need_

_You're everything, everything._

_You're all I want you're all I need._

_You're everything, everything_

_You're all I want you're all I need, you're everything, everything._

_- "Everything" by Lifehouse_

t t t

After a few hours of searching, Galahad entered his chamber, seeing that Isabella was already asleep. Sighing to himself for not being able to find Lourdes, he finally decided that he would seek some much needed rest and speak to her in the morrow. But before Galahad had closed the door, he heard rushed footsteps accompanied by faint sobs in the distance. Furrowing his brows at this, Galahad paced towards the entrance of his chamber, looking out from left to right into the long, dimly-lit corridor. As he did so, he spotted a flash of Lourdes as she disappeared into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

With rising concern, Galahad ran towards her chamber. "Lourdes!" he called out as he knocked, pressing his ear onto the door. "Lourdes, are you alright?"

Lourdes did not heed his call. Ignoring his voice and knocks, she swiftly moved about her room, grabbing an empty sac on the ground and stuffing her belongings inside. She alternately wiped the tears on her face with the sleeve on her arm, eyes darting around her chamber for anything else that she might need.

The cause of all these events and deaths all pointed to her. She knew that, and she was now prepared to accept it. But she was _not_ prepared to cause anyone else anymore pain, to have more blood on her hands. These knights protected her as though she was one of their own, and she could not bear it if any of them die because of her.

She had made up her mind.

She would leave, and never return.

When Lourdes did not answer him, Galahad pushed the door open, still hearing her soft sobs and the shuffling of her belongings. As he closed the door lightly behind him, Lourdes looked at Galahad with wide eyes, eventually halting was she was doing.

Galahad's heart ached at her tearful sight, her current state not far from her state during the funerals. He frowned at the pain exhibited in her countenance, feeling much guilt, for he knew that he had contributed to the pain that she was now carrying inside of her.

"Lourdes..." he began soothingly, walking cautiously towards her as she began to tremble.

"Do not come near me!" she cried instantly, tears streaming down her face as she turned from him. "Leave me be!"

"Lourdes, what is wrong?"

She responded with nothing, only continuing to pack her sac with her belongings. When she heard him approach, she yelled, "Go away!"

"My mind will not be at rest until I know what bothers you." Galahad admitted, not deterred at all by her pain-filled shouts. In fact, it had the opposite effect. "Please, Lourdes, tell me. You must let us help you."

"No!" she shrieked, walking back a few paces from him. In desperation, she gripped a dagger from her sac, holding it threateningly in front of her. "_Go away_!"

"I shall not."

With no fear evident in Galahad's eyes, the knight began to approach her once more. Lourdes kept her arm as steady as she could, eyes inflamed. But, as Galahad came closer to her, she began to tremble. Unflinching as the blade touched his chest, Galahad moved even closer. Lourdes gasped at this and lifted the dagger to the side of his neck. It rested there as they both stood still, silence surrounding them.

"Even the threat of death shall not keep me from you." Galahad breathed out as he gave her a small smile, the back of his hand tracing the side of her face. "Surely, you must know that."

Lourdes' hand shook as he continued to move closer her, the blade now cutting through his skin. She let out a small cry, shocked by what she was actually doing and even moreso at what _he_ was doing. The knight only gritted his teeth momentarily, and the look of pain on his face disappeared as quickly as it surfaced. His blood trickled down the blade, reaching Lourdes' shaking hand.

"I love you."

Lourdes gasped at his sudden confession. After a few moments, she began to sob once more, finally releasing her clutch on the dagger and dropping it to the floor. As if snapping out of a trance, she immediately panicked, placing her hand on Galahad's neck, covering the cut that she had given him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry..." she choked out, ripping a part of her sleeve as she covered the wound with the fabric.

Galahad was so concentrated on her presence that he did not even feel the wound anymore. With a soft grip, he took the sides of her arms, bringing her towards him slowly. In reaction to this tender gesture, she wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head onto his chest as she inhaled and exhaled heavily.

"I love you so much that I cannot even describe it." Galahad shakily continued, resting his forehead on hers. "I have made many mistakes in my past, Lourdes, but being engaged to anyone but you was the worst of them." At the declarations that he had wanted so badly for Lourdes to hear for so long, he felt such rising emotions. Tears now started to form in his own eyes, but he fought the sensation back with all his might, resting his hands on the small of her back. "I have been unfaithful to Isabella from the beginning. I never stopped feeling this way about you, Lourdes, I never have. It has only grown."

Lourdes' mind was blank, yet so confused at the same time, as she tried to comprehend everything that Galahad was saying to her. She wanted so badly to respond, yet she could not speak. She could barely even _breathe_.

"I know I have hurt you tremendously," Galahad placed his lips on her cheek, kissing a fallen tear, before he gazed at her once more. "I cannot undo what I have done, Lourdes, but I can try and mend them. I can try if you will let me."

Lourdes touched his smooth face with trembling fingers, feeling the softness of his skin, the curves of his cheekbones. She examined his eyes, which glowed like emeralds in the dim candlelight, feeling herself becoming lost in those orbs. Galahad brought his hands to her waist, the length of their bodies now touching one another. Lourdes' fingers ran underneath Galahad's green tunic, gingerly feeling his hard abdomen as his lips grazed her neck.

"My mind screams at me that this is wrong." Lourdes finally managed to croak out, closing her eyes at his touch, his scent, his being.

Galahad breathed out, his lips tracing the sides of her face before resting on her own. "What does your heart tell you?"

Lourdes shuddered at the comfortable pressure of her body against his. Stepping a few paces back, they moved even closer to one another as Galahad laid her down onto the bed. As Galahad pressed his body on top of hers, Lourdes whimpered slightly, only managing to inflame the knight's passion even more. Reaching for the end of his tunic, Lourdes raised his shirt with trembling hands, pulling it off with ease as Galahad raised his arms. Before the tunic even reached the ground, he claimed her lips in his, engulfing them in a searing kiss.

Lourdes cried out, both in surprise and pleasure, as she felt Galahad's hand tracing the side of her leg. Moving his kisses to her neck and chest, she groaned at the burning sensation of his lips on her skin. Running her fingers through his hair, she rested her hands on his shoulders as he moved upwards, momentarily stopping his assault. Galahad used the last ounce of willpower that he had left in order to do this, for he knew that if he did not stop himself now, there would be no stopping him when he continued. He slightly pulled away from her, his eyes, inflamed with passion, looking down at Lourdes' alternately.

"Galahad..." she began weakly, pushing his chest to steady herself as she caught her breath.

"If you tell me that you do not love me," he choked out, playing with the locks of her hair, "then I will leave you be."

Lourdes closed her eyes at his statement, trying to make sense of her thoughts and emotions. How could she explain to the knight what she felt when she could not even explain it to or understand it herself? Why can't she just say what she _truly_ felt and end the heartache and misery that passed between them?

"I..."

Lourdes barely started her sentence when her chamber door flew wide open. The two immediately snapped their heads up at the sound, both seeing Lancelot at the entrance, trying to catch his breath. Lancelot's apologetic expression turned cold at their sight, his eyes squinting as if he could not believe what he was seeing in front of him.

Lourdes was the first to recover, moving from underneath Galahad as she looked at him and Lancelot alternately. As Galahad stood up, the two knights kept their eyes on one another, expressions hard to decipher.

At that moment, Lourdes' heart constricted. She suddenly felt so tiny, her body trembling so much that she could barely move from where she stood. The painful silence between the three continued, not a sound to be heard but the howling of the wind outside of the window.

Galahad finally looked away from Lancelot's stabbing stare, fixing his gaze onto the ground. He felt shame and guilt not even for himself, but for Lourdes. _She_ was now going to be blamed for actions that he had initiated.

To save her from anymore discomfort, he snatched his tunic from the ground, looking up at her. She met his eyes, and he could do nothing but look at her apologetically before he walked briskly towards the entrance of the chamber. Lancelot did not even heed his passing presence and kept his cold stare fixated on Lourdes.

Little did Galahad know, his absence would only cause Lourdes even _more_ discomfort.

Before she could open her mouth to speak, Lancelot turned on his heel, walking out into the corridor. Lourdes moved around the bed, hastily running after him.

"Lancelot!" she called out as she ran down the steps, gripping the bottom of her dress. As she looked up, she saw his figure walk into the courtyard. "Wait, please!"

The knight didn't turn back and kept walking, his angry stomps echoing on the stone. After a few moments, Lourdes finally caught up to him, taking his arm in her hand. He instantly recoiled, taking his arm away from her grasp.

"Lancelot..." she breathed out, walking in front of him.

The knight kept his head bowed, not looking at her, as his chest visibly rose and fell. "You have compromised yourself."

She shook her head furiously, tears streaming down her face. "Please, Lancelot, listen to me..."

Without another word, Lancelot turned his back on Lourdes, leaving her alone in the cold, moon-lit courtyard.

t t t

_Your subtleties_

_They strangle me_

_I can't explain myself at all._

_And all the wants_

_And all the needs_

_All I don't want to need at all._

_The walls start breathing_

_My mind's unweaving_

_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._

_A weight is lifted_

_On this evening_

_I give the final blow._

_When darkness turns to light,_

_It ends tonight_

_It ends tonight._

_A falling star_

_Least I fall alone._

_I can't explain what you can't explain._

_You're finding things that you didn't know_

_I look at you with such disdain_

_Now I'm on my own side_

_It's better than being on your side_

_It's my fault when you're blind_

_It's better that I see it through your eyes_

_All these thoughts locked inside_

_Now you're the first to know_

_- "It Ends Tonight" by The All-American Rejects_


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N**: Ooh. How can I top Chapter 27? Along with Chapter 23, I think that's one of my most favourite chapters. Everyone's hurting. .frowns. Well, I hope it only gets better for you guys! I'm writing as you read this, so never fear! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**_Withered Lover_**: Aww, I'm glad you think the story deserves more reviews! lol I'm pretty content, seeing that it's doing quite well considering the fact that it's not a TristanOC! haha But I agree with you. I feel so bad for everyone. But that's love, right? We've all been through love's pains sometime in our lives. . sigh. This next chapter will have more answers though, plus a scene that I was excited to write. But yes, I'm really flattered that you like my writing. Even if this story doesn't get as many reviews, I'm still going to write it for me and of course, you guys! Let's just say it's an underground hit, eh? haha Thanks once again for reading and reviewing! You're awesome!

**_Raging Raven_**: Yeah, it's true. What sucks is that I've known people who have gone through worse...well...not exactly like being thrust into the middle of a war and finding out you're a princess...but similar things with love.

**_magical ex-auror hobbit._**: hahah I _knew_ you would like this chapter! Ugh, I was just getting so annoyed with Galahad, so I was like, dammit boy, hurry it up! and wrote this.

My friend totally loves the line, "...but nobody said you have to do it sober!" and says it all the time, and I thought it would fit nicely into this chapter! lmao Beer doesn't taste that great, but there are many other types of alcohol that tastes _good_! But it's true. I love showing a different side of Lancelot, rather than his womanizing side. It truly gives him more depth and character.

Eek, so many more songs to add! I'm like bombarding everyone with all these songs. But I'm happy that you like it!

lol There's only so much sexual tension a man can take, eh? I feel like patting Galahad on the head. But yeah, it's totally fun thinking of ways to postpone how she feels. But I have an inkling that she can't do it for much longer...

Ah, I love you! You're such a faithful reader and reviewer, and you totally boost my spirits. I will definitely keep writing and improve my style!

I'm pretty sure you're not bad at driving! If you were bad, you would've crashed! lol I'm pretty sure your dad wasn't lying! I mean, think about it -- if you were bad, wouldn't he be scared to death of crashing instead of telling you you did great! lmao!

**_Kates_**: First of all...WELCOME BACK! I hope you had fun on your trip! But yes, many things certainly have happened. Don't you feel like this is a medieval soap opera? Because that's how I'm somewhat picturing this to be! lol At least it's not _that_ cheesy!

Let's all throw Lancelot a consolatory party and comfort him, hmm? It'll be interesting to see who he jumps on first! hahaha I'm kidding. Well...that would be cool, though... .clears throat.

Trust me, I was even planning to elongate this story even more, but...I seriously just want to write the good parts! There are sooo many more things to come -- more destiny, more conflict, more romance and drama! Man, I just love writing these knights and drawing out their characters. I'm happy that I'm on when it comes to their characterizations, though, and that, even if they do change, they do it realistically. Totally what I'm going for.

Oh, Galahad, Galahad. I've met my share of men like him. They just want _everything_, don't they? He just really needs to think this out and make up his bloody mind, because he's screwing up his chances with both women. Karma sucks too, so he should watch out for that. But I totally agree with what you said. He reminds me of those little kids who cross their arms and stomp around angrily when their parents punish them. (Story idea! Arthur and his knights when they were teenagers! hahaha OMG that would be interesting!) I love the way I can irritate and anger the readers. .grins impishly. Creating empathy is totally something I want to practice in my writing!

And with Lancelot -- here's a man trying to change, but these circumstances just keep pushing him back. Will he be strong enough to fight it and go for what he truly wants? Or will he turn back to his womanizing ways? Hmm...

In all honesty, _this_ story was supposed to be a LancelotOC when I first started, but then I fell in celebrity love with Hugh Dancy and thought, "Hey, it'd be cool to have a love triangle instead!" So, voila! I was thinking of writing a TristanOC story after this as well, so we'll see where that takes me. Right now, I barely have time to write _this_ story! lol But anyway, thank you for your kind review, and yaye, you're all caught up! Cheers!

**Thanks also goes out to**: **Arabelle James, cleopatra32003, DeathDealer210912, Fallen Ashes, Gerdie, i heart coffee, janell, kdawn7, Lady of Trebond, makedamnsure, mangoskin93, tvfanatic64, xOxO.rOmance, ZELINA -_ Thank you guys for your interest in the story! You're all awesome!_**

t t t

**CHAPTER 28**

An eerie silence enveloped Arthur's castle, its inhabitants still keeping company with slumber. In only a few moments, the sun would languidly peek out from the horizon, emanating steady rays of hues of gold. Torches continued to light the chamber hall, shadows dancing about them, enjoying their last few moments of life. A lone figure now stood within these halls, still as a marble statue.

Merlin had been standing in front of Lourdes' chamber door for many moments, plagued with much indecision. He clicked his staff pensively onto the stone ground, its soft echo livening the bare corridor. His rising concern had only been fueled by the conversation that he had shared with Arthur, with the knight voicing his own doubts and worries. The firm resolve in his mind had degenerated a little by the mention of possible circumstances and consequences. Was it truly for Lourdes' best interest to leave Arthur's realm, to leave Sarmatia and journey into hostile Shinodian territory? Was not the maiden content with being here, even through all her grief, spending time with the knights and Guinevere? Was he only going to bring her more unhappiness when he breaks the news to her?

As he lifted his clenched fist onto the door, it swung open without warning, though not giving the old Woad a start. Lourdes nearly collided with the him, though managed to stop herself as she poised to close the door. A look of panic beset her face as she stood, frozen, face to face with Merlin. He examined her peculiar reaction, then noted the bag that she had recklessly flung over her shoulders and the cloak that she was wearing. The Woad furrowed his brows, his previous thoughts suspended.

"_It seems that you have read my mind, different one_." He meant for this to be a light statement, though a hint of question lined his voice. Motioning his head towards the belongings that she held, the shock in her face slowly dissipated, only to be replaced by a look of distress.

"Merlin, I can explain..." Dropping her bag to the ground, she took the Woad's hands, bringing them to her forehead, as if pleading for him not to reprimand her.

He only looked at her compassionately, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Lourdes, I shall not ask why you decided to take flight. I am not even going to ask where you decided to go." He breathed out, almost in relief, before admitting, "But if it is your wish to leave Arthur's realm, then I will not carry the guilt of telling you about what we are about to embark upon once more."

A mixture of perplexity and confusion appeared on her face, the fear of admonishment and punishment all gone. "I...I don't understand."

With another heavy sigh, Merlin finally extended his elbow to her. Taking it gingerly, Lourdes followed him down the long, damp corridor, making their way into the gardens just adjacent to the chambers. The sun was only about to rise, its fiery rays peeking through the distant mountain ranges. Birds began to chirp all around them, increasing with volume as they approached. The beauty of the scene before them seemed only an illusion, the circumstances of their lives not having much resemblance to what nature was currently exhibiting. In silence, Merlin noted the slight trembling of her hand, his concern rising for her well-being and state.

Lourdes almost dreaded what the Woad was meaning to tell her, yet, she also had faith that Merlin would only have her best intentions in mind, that he would not never do or say anything that would hurt her intentionally. If anything, his words and wisdom would only bring her solace, free her from the torment that had mercilessly enchained itself to her being. As the two sat down in a marble grotto at the centre of the garden, Merlin began in the cryptic tone that was beginning to become his trademark...

"Lourdes, there is more to your past than what I have told you."

Eyes widening, she swallowed, tearing her eyes away from the old Woad. Now, the feeling of dread only increased in intensity, mixing with the butterflies in her stomach. Even before the Woad began, she already felt her breath becoming more erratic, as if her mind was bracing itself for more circumstances to cause her even _more_ pain.

The Woad closed his eyes, as if concentrating on his thoughts and seeing the vivid images that his mind projected. "When you were given to me for protection, I was told that I was to raise you as my own, to teach you the Woadian ways, to keep you strong and healthy." He paused, smiling at the memories of her interactions with his Woadian peoples. "Though, I was also told that when you were older and strong enough, it was imperative that you returned to your ancestral lands." Even with Lourdes' stupefied expression, he continued. "So you see, even if the Saxon incursions had not forced you into hiding and running, we would still be on this journey together -- for you and I both have duties yet to fulfill."

"But the Shinodians attacked Arthur's realm, and are attacking all of Sarmatia for that matter!" she cried angrily, standing up as raw emotion once more took over her. How could Merlin even _think_ of doing such a thing? "I shall _not_ return to the lands of murderous, despicable people!"

"Lourdes, your mother and father would _never_ commit such atrocities, not in their entire lifetime." Merlin stated with conviction, exhibiting his unperturbed mind. "I have no doubt that the Shinodian warriors that are attacking Sarmatia, and those who have attacked Arthur's realm, are not under their command."

"You have too much faith in my 'parents'." She spat, vengeance for Aiden's death fueling her hatred and the coldness of her speech towards the elder. "How can you even know that this is true? You base your judgements on two royal people, both, with a flick of their wrist, would have the power to kill thousands. We all lust for power, Merlin, and there is doubt in my mind - as should there be in yours."

The conviction in her voice only compelled Merlin to respond. He replied slowly, "And _you_ base your judgements on your people by what a few of them have done. As is highly unlikely, even if your mother and father _did_ send those warriors that are attacking Sarmatia, their actions does not speak for your entire people." He gave her a tender smile, repeatedly running his palm on her head soothingly. "Different one, maybe you should also have some faith in your mother and father."

This statement caught her throat. Have faith in two people whom she had never met? Have faith in those that may be responsible for the devastation in and destruction of Sarmatian lands? Had Merlin gone _completely_ daft!

"What is our course of action, Merlin?" she finally responded, tight-lipped, still not convinced with Merlin's reasonings.

"'Tis fortunate that you have already gathered your belongings, different one," Merlin replied, gripping his staff as he stood. "Because we leave today."

Lourdes did not exhibit the true impact of his words on her being. She merely sat on the marble seat, gripping the skirt of her dress, countenance devoid of emotion. She was to agree to embark on a perilous journey, to leave behind so many whom she cared for and to blindly search for a family of equivocal nature. Though, was this not the original purpose of her journey east with Merlin and the Woads, even as the civil war raged in Shino? Did she really expect that she would be able to live in Arthur's realm, in peace and in safety, when so many of her Shinodian peoples were infiltrating Sarmatian lands?

_Galahad_, her conscience screamed, the events of yesternight replaying vividly in her memory. By the Roman God, all this time, he loved her.

He loved her.

And yet, why was it so wrong? Why were their circumstances the way they were, as if an invisible wall always kept them apart, and even though they kick and scream to break it, it continues to hold firm? The expectations of society continued to keep them from each other, under lock and key. They had once again acted upon impulse, doing something that was morally wrong once more. In the end, it only added to what Lourdes was feeling, to the emotions that were already tearing her up inside. Though she didn't want the feeling of being with Galahad to end -- the feel of his hands on her body, the touch of his lips on her skin -- she tried to block it all out, as his circumstances were still unchanged.

He was still an engaged man.

She felt as though her heart could bear no more torture, which explained her previous intention of running away. What else was she to hope for? How could she stay here and be truly happy with Galahad when the guilt of what she had done will continuously haunt her? How could she _be_ with Galahad if Lancelot's icy stare would always meet hers, reminding her of what he had witnessed, a mark of what she had previously done? And Lancelot -- her mind then flashed to his bitter stare, his infuriated steps echoing throughout the hall, and the abruptness of his departure. How her heart ached even more because of him. She wanted so desperately to explain to him what truly transpired, to alter what he currently thought of her, to explain to him how she really felt...

...To say what she truly felt about him.

But would he even listen?

No, she would no longer elicit anymore harsh feelings within and between the Sarmatian peoples. Her presence had only been a curse on them. Then, finally swallowing her indecision, Lourdes nodded obediently.

She would leave for Shino.

t t t

"Sir Arthur!"

Arthur was promptly shaken from his pensive state, his elbows leaning on the balcony ledge as he surveyed a boy messenger bouncing up the courtyard stairs. The flapping of his soles echoed throughout the ramparts, gaining some of the guards' attention as he zigzagged his way through those that patrolled the area. Tristan, whose back was leaning on the balcony ledge, his arms and legs crossed, observed the young lad with squinted eyes. His hawk squawked as if in warning, perched contentedly on his shoulder. As the boy finally managed to reach the two knights, he doubled over to catch his breath.

"Yes?" Arthur replied in a kind manner, turning towards the boy.

"A message from Lord Theodore, sir." He breathed out lightheartedly, eyeing the two knights alternately with twinkling eyes before he continued. "He wishes to hold counsel with you and your knights."

With raised eyebrows, Arthur twisted his head back to Tristan, the scout appearing as doubtful as he. Tristan only replied with a shrug and a gruff murmur, eyes landing on the young boy, his cold stare making him cower back a few steps.

"Let him know that I will hold counsel with my knights before I send for a reply." Arthur knew that Lord Theodore would always be seen as an unwelcome guest by the knights, especially by Lancelot and Galahad. And yet, his sense of duty and courtly order provoked him to think otherwise. Was it not Lord Theodore who aided them during their time of need, helping them gain the victory over the Shinodian peoples when they were so close to retreat? In a sense, Arthur felt even _indebted_ to this irreputable man, setting aside for a moment the fact that he had sent assassins for Lourdes.

Evoking furrowed brows from both knights, the boy shook his head repeatedly. "The Lord is already on his way here, sir, coming from the west. He shall arrive in a few hours."

The night of the raid was not lost on Tristan. He paced a few steps towards the boy, grabbing the front of the his tunic and pulling him roughly forward. "Then I suggest you get back to him as soon as you can and tell him that he is not welcome here."

"Terrorizing little boys now, Tristan?" Gawain sounded as he joined the three with one of Bors' little bastards on his shoulders. Stopping at the boy's side, he ruffled his hair. "The little imp do something to upset you?"

The scout only gave him a tired look before releasing the frightened boy. He ran, as fast as his little feet could carry him, out of the castle grounds.

"Tristan." Arthur finally sounded, placing an understanding hand on his shoulder. "I feel the exact same way you do. But we all know that the village, and even the castle, would have been lost if it were not for Lord Theodore and his knights."

As Tristan replied with a murmur, Gawain lowered Number 9 to the ground, his face becoming distorted in his state of perplexity. "Lord Theodore? Why do you speak of him?"

Arthur exhaled, his indecision now clearly showing. "He desires to hold counsel with us."

Gawain stood there, motionless, trying to comprehend the situation. "I smell a trap." He commented after a few moments, motioning his head to where the messenger had stood with the same expression that was on Tristan's countenance. "What if he is only here to find Lourdes, to make sure that the deed was done according to plan?"

Arthur thought for a moment, then gave his head a shake. "I do not think that will be a problem." He replied with a hint of melancholy. "Today, she leaves with Merlin and a band of Woads for Shino."

Tristan and Gawain simultaneously snapped their heads up at this. Arthur merely tilted his head in understanding, the three knowing what the consequences of this move would be. They all had their doubts, and yet, they reminded themselves that the Old Woad had brought her this far with no major incidents, that the only harm that had come upon her was when she had disobeyed his orders. Even though their instincts rejected the idea outright, they placed their trust on Merlin and his decision.

"Do the other knights know?" Gawain piped up, slightly shifting his eyes as he gave a half shrug. "Er...do Lancelot and Galahad know?" The knight only mentally shook his head, already knowing how the two would react to such news. Especially with Galahad and his hot temper, Gawain predicted that they were certainly in for another show.

Arthur shook his head curtly. "I have not yet told them." He twisted his head towards the quiet knight. "Tristan, set out for the other knights. We shall see to it that Lourdes and the Woads depart safely. 'Tis fortunate that they are heading eastwards, for there is less of a chance of them meeting Lord Theodore and those who ride with him." With one final sigh, he finished, "Then, we shall wait and see why Lord Theodore desires to hold counsel with us."

t t t

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I can't get out_

_Please help me 'cause I'm breaking down, this picture's frozen and I can't get out of here_

_Believe me, I'm just as lost as you._

_And every time I think I've finally made it_

_I learn I'm farther away than I have ever been before_

_I see the clock and it's ticking away, and the hourglass empty_

_What the fck do I have to say?_

_Keep it inside, the image portrayed_

_As if I couldn't stand losing, as if I couldn't be saved, no way_

_A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it_

_I think I'm drifting away from the people I really need_

_A small reflection on when we were younger_

_We had it all figured out 'cause we had everything covered_

_Now we're older its getting harder to see_

_What this future will hold for us, what the fck are we going to be?_

_...Release me, I'm just as lost as you._

_So lost, I'm just as lost as you_

_Oh well, what am I going to do?_

_I'm afraid I'm falling farther away (from where I want to be)_

_- "Still Frame" by Trapt_

t t t

"I never had the chance to thank you for saving my life that night."

Startled by the sudden speech, Lourdes alertly turned to the sound of Isabella's soft voice. The woman held her hands together, twisting them slightly, as she kept her head bowed, eyes blankly staring at the ground. Immediately, Lourdes felt the uneasiness in her stance and recognized the uncertainty that lingered on her countenance. Lourdes received a slight nudge from her mare, as if giving her some encouragement, as she stood still, completely unprepared for their meeting. The two women remained quiet, with only the rustling of the nearby trees and the distant neighing of the horses surrounding them as they stood a few metres apart in front of the stables.

Swallowing, Lourdes completed to tie her sac to the side of her mare, pacing a few steps towards the sullen woman. Guilt had already begun to scream at her, tying her stomach into knots and increasing her pulse. Exhaling once, Isabella finally managed to meet her questioning gaze.

"You love him, don't you?"

Lourdes' eyes widened instantly, mouth agape, unable to conceal the shock at Isabella's succinct statement. She tried to croak out an answer, but something caught her throat as the lightheaded feeling began to afflict her. Isabella, though, seemed unaffected, the expression on her countenance steadfast as she waited for her response.

Consumed with guilt at the woman's obvious grief, Lourdes moved swiftly to Isabella's side, taking her hands and shaking her head with conviction. "Isabella..."

The tiny woman glanced up at her, her bright blue eyes now brimming with tears at her frustrations. "You deny that you love him?"

Lourdes cursed inwardly. How was she to explain to the woman how she truly felt when she could not understand her feelings herself? So many opposing thoughts plagued her mind that she did not reply, though Lourdes' silence was enough of an answer for Isabella.

The woman nodded her head knowingly, sorrow never leaving her tear-filled eyes. "He loves you too, you know." She gave out a half-hearted laugh, one lined with sadness as she tried to cope with her situation. Lourdes swallowed as she bit her lip, her eyes darting back to Isabella's blue orbs. The woman continued, gripping her hand tightly. "At first I thought that it was merely a woman's silly notion, when I saw how the two of you acted when you were together and when you were not." She shook her head as she scoffed bitterly. "I should have known and realized that it was not a notion, but 'twas woman's intuition."

"Isabella, please, you have to understand..."

"Think you I could not see the way that he looked at you?" Her voice shook even more at her assertion, the situation tearing her apart inside. She gripped Lourdes' clenched hands even more tightly. "I love him, Lourdes, with all my heart. But that is not enough for him."

Lourdes could feel the tears threatening to form in her own eyes, the guilt and sympathy recklessly colliding within her. "He cares for you, Isabella, deeply." She replied soothingly, glancing at the woman's eyes alternately as she placed her hands on the sides of her arms. "Truly, you must know that."

Isabella gave her a half-hearted smile, flashes of the memories she had shared with Galahad appearing in her mind. Though, in the end, she shook her head. "But he does not love me as much as I love him."

At that, Lourdes did not know what to say. What else could she contribute to this woman's pain? She would not dare tell her the truth of what happened yesternight: the words that Galahad had spoken to her, the moment of passion that they had shared.

Lourdes did not want to exacerbate the situation. Knowing that she could not speak for Galahad, she only managed a weak, "I am sorry."

Through her tears, Isabella laughed, placing her hand to her mouth in order to control her sobs. "It even surprises me that I am not angry at all of this, Lourdes. I was never a jealous woman." She paused, tearing her eyes away from Lourdes'. "Though, I shall admit that I am hurt -- hurt that he had played such a game, made me feel as though he loved me, even if it was just a little."

Sheer empathy coursed through Lourdes' being, and she embraced the woman, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. "Isabella, fate has played with both of our lives, with both of our hearts." She pulled away from Isabella, keeping her hands on her shoulders. Lourdes clenched her jaw, lifting up her chin as she stated. "I cannot deny that I was heartbroken when I returned after all these months, only to see that he was engaged to you."

"Then we have both hurt each other."

Lourdes shook her head instantly, brows furrowed. "I never meant to hurt you."

Isabella gave her a small smile, rubbing the side of her arm. "I know you did not." She paused, as if to regain her composure, then glanced back up at Lourdes. "You have a history, then?" Her question was merely a statement that required confirmation.

Lourdes closed her eyes, exhaling. "There were many things that happened, unforeseen circumstances that beset the both of us. These events were beyond our control, and we sought comfort in each other." Lourdes took a breath, images of what she and Galahad had shared flashing through her mind. "He and I...I cannot explain it! I cannot even make sense of it!"

"You suffer from what has afflicted Galahad, then?" Isabella's sobs had halted, and the woman was able to keep her voice steady. "Or do you not love the knight with your entire heart?"

"Lady Lourdes!"

At the call, the two turned their gazes towards a Woadian warrior, sheepishly beckoning for Lourdes to come. "_Different one, we are told to meet Merlin in the courtyard_."

"_I will be there in a minute_." She replied politely, nodding to him. As the Woad bowed to her courteously, the change in Lourdes' countenance was almost instant, her tear-filled eyes now hardened into stone, her jaw firm and unyielding, her lips pressed into a thin line. "I am sorry for what has happened, for everything that has happened." Isabella nodded in silent acceptance, though wiping her tears with the back of her hand was she ran her fingers through her hair. "Find the happiness that you seek, that you deserve. Forget about what has transpired and move forward. Isabella, you will no longer have to tolerate my presence." Lourdes could feel her heart breaking, but she fought the emotion, controlling her speech. "I am leaving in a few moments...and I do not plan to return."


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N**: Man, I sure did get a _lot_ done this weekend! .laughs gleefully. I updated three days in a row, yaye! (Which means...that TristanOC story I was telling you guys about is on the backburner again! Boooo!) Dah, well. I honestly wish I could type, like 1000 words per minute or something, because there is _so_ much more to tell in this story! Lourdes isn't even _together_ with a knight yet! So imagine how much storyline there will be if/when she _does_ get with one of them! haha We haven't even gotten to the good part yet, my friends, _trust_ me! .laughs mischievously. But I'm glad that you guys are still with me. I know a lot of people wouldn't have _this_ much patience to read through a story this long, but hey. This is my vision, and hell, my vision is a long, descriptive and incredibly detailed story! Whoever said love was simple? So yeah, Chapter 28 definitely didn't beat Chapter 27 in my eyes, but here's Chapter 29 for everyone! Along with Chapter 23 and Chapter 27, this is one of my favourites thus far. So I hope you enjoy it too! Cheers!

**_Raging Raven_**: I know what you mean, eh! When I was picturing the Lourdes/Isabella scene, even _I_ didn't trust Isabella! haha But no, she's not one of those bitchy girlfriends, and I actually _do_ feel bad for her! Pssh, and even if she _did_ try something on Lourdes, Lourdes would've definitely kicked her ass -- big time!

**_Kates_**: Hello, my lovely! Ugh, I honestly _do_ feel bad for Isabella, because picturing myself in her position makes _me_ cry! With her character, I tried to show that as good as some people are, love will still slap them in the face. That's just how relentless love is, and I wanted to be realistic with that aspect of love.

And as for Lourdes' destiny, oh my, I've got _major_ plans in the future. Think of the end of this chapter as the end of Book 1, so to speak, because there's sooo much more to tell -- and I'm glad that you're excited to read it, because I'm definitely excited to write it! And OMG, I was laughing SO hard when you were describing Lancelot and Galahad pulling at Lourdes' arms and demanding, "Where the heck did you think you were going without me?" hahaha And that fistfight you spoke of? Yeah, that DEFINITELY crossed my mind. But then, right now, I don't know if it's the right time for that. Well, I don't know. Okay, I'm not making any sense right now, but all will be revealed in due time! . wink. And man, I should definitely make Shino a polygamous society! haha

But yeah, that Isabella/Lourdes scene definitely made _me_ feel awkward...when _I_ was the one writing it! hahaha I was like...oh man, how would these two women react to and speak with one another? So, I remembered a time when a friend and I were "fighting" over a guy, and voila! The scene is written.

And as for the fanart...that would be LOVELY! I was thinking of doing one myself, but I'm spending so much time writing this that I don't have the time to do it. But sure! I would _love_ to see your artwork! I envision Lourdes as a mixture of me (haha) and Tia Carrere (you know, the actress in "Relic Hunter"?), but a younger version of Tia Carrere. The link to my MySpace is on my profile, so if you want to see how _I_ look like, well, there you have it! haha

_**P.S.** **On a sidenote, if anyone wants to see how I sort of envision how Lourdes and Galahad look like together, I found this really cool video of Hugh Dancy in an episode of "Relic Hunter" (rightly entitled, I might add) called "The Last Knight", where he plays a French rockstar/relic collector and Sydney Fox (Tia Carrere) goes off to find him. It's on the YOUTUBE website, so you can search for it there. This was in 2000, so Hugh's a bit younger than I picture. But...picture him as older and Tia Carrere younger, and voila -- Lourdes and Galahad! lmao! (The episode has **_**nothing_ whatsoever to do with my story, but hey...it's a visual! And I like Hugh Dancy visuals! .cough cough.) Hope you check it out and tell me what you think!_**

t t t

**CHAPTER 29**

"...an' then I called 'im a manwhore."

Dagonet's booming laughter sounded the expansive, bright-green field upon the clincher of Bors' tale, even managing to frighten away some birds from the treetops as it increased in intensity. He pounded his fists repeatedly onto the ground, shaking his head in wonder at his older brother's doltish expression. Eyeing his brother briefly, Bors only managed a shrug at Dagonet's uncontrollable fit of laughter before striding towards Galahad, who lied down on the soft, dewy grass a few paces from him, eyes closed, trying to find some comfort in the morning sun. It shone incandescently upon his handsome face, illuminating his striking features and emphasizing his youthful state. Bors peered down at him curiously, lightly kicking the young knight's crossed boots. Galahad only mumbled a response then rolled to his side, away from the older knight.

"Bors, leave him alone!" came Dagonet's droning call as the muscular knight shook his head in silent admonishment. "The boy is trying to relax."

With a raised eyebrow, Bors eyed his brother and Galahad alternately. It was then that Galahad heard him plop to the ground with a thud, shifting around uncomfortably as he lied down a few metres from him. Opening an eye, the young knight twisted his head back to the portly knight, who then began to roll around in the grass beside him.

"Does this really work?" Bors questioned, blades of grass attaching to every inch of his body as he continuously rolled from side to side. He winced, stopping on his stomach, feeling the butterflies fluttering in his belly. "I feel quite dizzy, if you ask me."

Galahad finally gave out a laugh, shaking the grass from his hair as he sat up. His brooding had been kindly interrupted by Bors the jester, and he was glad of it. The thoughts of yesternight had greeted him upon his wake that morning, attached to his mind as a shadow to his body. Even after he had gone for a morning ride with Bors and Dagonet, the fresh scent of the morning dew and the meek rays of the rising sun did not entirely withdraw those memories from his mind. In fact, the momentary peace that he had experienced only encouraged those screaming thoughts, the stillness and tranquility of his surroundings evoking the turbulent emotions that he tried so hard to will away.

He remembered the feel of Lourdes' warm body under his, the way his lips seemed to perfectly fit upon hers. She had kissed him so innocently, so daintily, arousing his innermost passions for her even more. By the Roman God himself, how badly he had wanted to take her then, how badly he wanted to take her _now_, to prove how much he truly loved her, to share with her the depths of his entire being. Yet, she was nervous, even hesitant, and he did not desire to press her, to take her against her will. And even _he_ had felt a pang of guilt as he had exited her chamber, desiring to explain to Lancelot what had truly happened, to even..._apologize_ to him. How Lancelot felt about her now, Galahad did not know. How Lancelot felt about _him_ now, Galahad did not _want_ to know. But it only pained him to replay the expression on Lancelot's countenance, the look of such anger, and even betrayal, that had appeared during the faintest of moments. Even through Lancelot's large reservoir of self-control, Galahad did not miss the emotions that were exhibited in his countenance. For so many years, Lancelot was his friend, his brother at arms, and Galahad did not want any ill emotion to pass between the two of them.

Then Isabella. The reality of his infidelity had finally become so real, so vivid. He could no longer take back what he had said, what he had done; but what made his betrayal so much worse was the fact that a part of him did not regret his actions. The confines of his past decisions and the weight of his current circumstances could not pry him away from Lourdes, and he knew that it never would. No matter the obstacles in his path, Galahad knew deep within him that his feelings for her will remain unchanged. Though, he knew that he could no longer play this game, to keep his true feelings buried.

He had to set things right.

It was then that the three languid knights heard the sound of pounding hooves in the distance, coming closer with each passing moment. Squinting, they eyed the rider curiously and saw Tristan heading towards them with much haste, his steed almost flying through the fields. Dagonet lifted a hand in greeting to the scout, receiving a brisk nod from him as he dismounted his horse.

"You've come to enjoy the morning sun with us, Tristan?" asked Bors good-naturedly with a laugh, patting the scout on the back.

With raised eyebrows, Tristan shook his head curtly at the older man. "The sun hurts my eyes." Clearing his throat briskly, he continued in a firm tone. "Arthur desires to meet with all of us, for Lord Theodore is on his way to hold counsel with us."

At this news, Galahad shot off the ground, immediately feeling for the hilt of his sword that hung on his belt. His emerald eyes flashed, glinting with anger as he shouted, "That bastard will _not_ come anywhere near our proximity unless he desires to meet with the sharp end of my sword!"

At his outburst, Dagonet strode to Galahad's side and squeezed the young knight's shoulder. Turning his attention to Tristan, he inquired, "Do you have any idea why he wants to hold counsel?"

"No." Tristan replied curtly, shaking his head. As he expertly mounted his steed, he motioned his head behind him. "But if you fear for the Lady Lourdes' life, you can breathe a sigh of relief. She leaves with Merlin and the Woads now."

"What?" Galahad exclaimed as he stalked to Tristan's side, face lined with incredulity. His voice rose as he continued, "Leaving? Where?"

"Shino." Tristan clicked to his horse, and it made an about-face as the scout motioned his head towards Arthur's castle once more. "If you desire to see the lady one last time, I suggest you leave now."

Galahad did not tarry, and with no hesitation whatsoever, he swiftly jumped upon his steed. He cried out through gritted teeth as he snapped the reigns and lightly kicked the side of his horse. Sending him forward with breakneck speed, he was off in the blink of an eye, racing towards the castle at full gallop, clouds of dust following his path. Bors and Dagonet eyed each other with discerning glances, both nodding their heads towards their steeds.

"We better go after 'im." Bors let out a sigh as he swung his leg over the saddle. "This ain't gonna be pretty."

Dagonet and Tristan nodded in silent agreement, and as quickly as Galahad had disappeared, the three knights were off, speeding towards the castle.

t t t

In the castle courtyard, villagers flocked to and fro in quiet murmurs, their curious eyes surveying the scene before them as they went about their daily duties. Lourdes and about two dozen Woads were each gathering their belongings, setting them atop their horses and placing them inside a pair of wagons. They spoke to each other in lowered voices, taking note of their belongings and procuring what they still needed. As her companions strode past her, Lourdes greeted them with silent nods and half-hearted smiles. As she tied the last knot on her linen sac, her eyes roamed the area in conscious search, desperately hoping to catch a sight of both Lancelot and Galahad. Though, in the distance, she noted that only Arthur, Guinevere and Gawain were standing by Merlin's side, speaking with the old Woad in quiet confidence.

"Are you certain that you have enough provisions to last you on this journey?" Arthur kindly inquired, surveying the possessions that they had already loaded upon the horses and wagons.

With a thankful nod, Merlin walked to his side. "Yes. The journey shall take only two weeks. We have packed enough for three."

"What do you plan to do when you reach the Sarmatia/Shino border?" Gawain questioned worriedly, his doubts still not alleviated by Arthur's explanation of Merlin's reasonings.

Merlin gave the knight a reassuring smile. "I will send for my Shinodian comrades. When they come, we shall then journey towards the southern half of Shino, where my allies are living. We will take Lourdes through the passages that I had once taken in my journeys throughout the Shinodian lands, then head for the castle of the King and Queen of Shino."

Arthur furrowed his brows, his concern still not dissipating. "What if those passages are no longer safe?"

Merlin gave out a sigh as he shook his head lightly, knowing the doubt that plagued him. "'Tis a perilous journey through and through, Arthur, and even when we travel with my Shinodian allies, the threat of the civil war will always loom upon us." The Woad closed his eyes, gripping his staff tightly as he continued. "If we encounter any hostile Shinodians, rest assured that our Woadian warriors will protect her, at any cost. You see, Lourdes herself is the key to all of our safety."

Arthur and Gawain made eye contact at Merlin's cryptic speech once more, quite used to it by now. The Woad was so sure of himself that they felt it was no longer necessary to question his intentions and decisions. Ironically, they took comfort in the fact that now, as Shinodians were infiltrating Sarmatia, their journey into Shino will be less dangerous.

"You are sure that you are not in need of my knights?" Arthur offered graciously, receiving an incredulous nudge from Gawain, the knight's eyes quickly widening. Arthur only eyed him with a stern stare, then turned to Merlin to await his answer.

"The more that come, the more our stealth shall be hindered. The Woads are warriors of the woods, Arthur, and as valiant and skilled as your knights are, I do not want to risk their lives." Merlin bowed his head gracefully. "I would not want them to give away their freedom once more. I firmly believe that you are more in need of the knights here in Sarmatia than we on our journey to Shino. But I assure you that when we reach our destination, I will send word of our whereabouts and news of how Lourdes fares." The Woad paused, a tint of mirth appearing in his eyes. "I would think that this would be welcome news, since I am led to believe that one of your knights cares deeply for her, hmm?"

"Two." Gawain coughed out as inconspicuously as possible, though not succeeding to hide his meaning. He received a tired look from Arthur before he began to look to the sky and whistle nonchalantly.

At this point, Arthur wondered where Lancelot was. He did not correspond with the knight at all this morrow, and it grieved him to see that Lourdes would be leaving without saying her goodbyes to the knight. His following question of the whereabouts of the other knights was promptly answered by the sound of a galloping steed, followed by three more close behind. Glancing in the knights' direction, Arthur perceived a distressed Galahad, followed by Tristan, Bors and Dagonet.

Lourdes' attention was drawn to the commotion of pounding hooves as well. As she saw the expression on Galahad's countenance, her heart ached once more for the sheer dejection that resonated on his handsome features. She lowered her head slightly away from him as Galahad promptly dismounted his horse and strode towards her. As he reached her, he instantly gripped the sides of her arms, not heeding the curious looks that both of them were receiving from those around them. Those that gathered, including Arthur, Guinevere and the knights, watched this sombre exchange, difficult to take in the pain reflected in both of their countenances, exhibiting the sorrow that filled their hearts.

"Lourdes, what are you doing?" Galahad hissed, gulping as he tried to control his escaping emotions. She could only look at him with solemn eyes, tears already streaking down her saddened face. She gasped as he suddenly pulled her closer to him, her eyes darting around her alertly to the eyes that watched them. Lourdes extended her arms, resting the palms of her hands on his chest, as if to place a barrier between them.

"Galahad, don't..."

The knight only tightened his grip on her, stepping forward. "Do not do this to me again, Lourdes, please. Do not leave me once more!" His voice had become increasingly unstable, the pain of everything that he had gone through becoming more and more evident in his actions.

Lourdes tried to pull away from his grasp once more, but he held her in place. Shaking her head, she squeaked shakily, "Can you not see what my presence has caused, Galahad?" She now trembled through her tears, wanting so desperately to tenderly trace the side of his face with her fingertips. "Can you not see that all of this has happened because I am here?"

"When will you ever believe that none of this has happened because of you?" He responded in the most compassionate of tones, taking her trembling hands in his. With firm resolve, he blinked away the turbulent emotions that shone through his eyes, replacing it with a stone glance as he stated, "I will go with you."

"No!" Lourdes exclaimed, shaking her head profusely. "No, Galahad. You cannot leave your brothers in arms to defend against possible Shinodian incursions. Your duty is to your land, your people..."

"My duty is to my own heart!"

Lourdes shook at the emotion that resonated in his voice as she continued to battle her conscience. She closed her eyes, freeing more tears down her cheeks. This was the only way, she decided, to free them all from pain and torment. "Forget about me. Forget that you ever met me. Bury all your feelings for me." She played with the tendrils of his curly hair, breathing out as she forced a smile. "Wake tomorrow, Galahad, and think to yourself that this was all just a bad memory."

He grasped her forearms, his emotion only rising as he replied through clenched teeth, "Can you not see that I cannot just..._will_ this away? Forget about it all?" Tenderly, he brought his forehead to hers, the transparency of his true emotions now evident to all around them. "Do you so hate me for what I have done that you wish to punish me, to torture me with what you are about to do?"

"I would never want to hurt you." Lourdes shook her head profusely, finally surrendering to her feelings as she embraced him. "Please, Galahad, do not think of me in such a way. This is the path of my cursed life. You have your home, your freedom. I shall _not_ take that away from you." She choked out, resting the palm of her hand on his cheek. "I love you, and that is why I am leaving you."

Galahad closed his eyes at her unexpected confession, feeling as though his heart was going to burst with happiness and simultaneously shrivel up in sorrow. He had longed to hear those words from her for so long, but he would never have thought that he would hear it in this context, in this situation. Breathing out, he lowered his head in defeat, nose to nose with her, their lips almost touching.

Lourdes was so torn in every possible way – never wanting to leave his side, yet wanting to shield him from her life. How could she admit to him how she truly felt? How could she bear to tell him that her desires were being pulled into two different directions, being drawn to him and another? She could not hurt him like so -- not now, not like that.

They held each other closely now, the sounds of those around them fading into the distant background. At that moment, they were alone, their surroundings serene and tranquil, made only for the two of them.

"Begin your life, Galahad." Lourdes began, keeping her eyes shut. "Start your family and spend every waking moment loving them." By this time, the emotion that she had kept locked inside of her was released, no longer controllable. She sobbed, cupping his face in her hands. "There is a woman in that castle that loves you for everything that you are, that loves you with all of her heart -- her entire heart."

Galahad shook his head as he began to sob, refusing everything that she was saying to him. Placing his hand on the back of her head, he pleaded, "Please do not leave me, Lourdes. Do not."

With all the will that was in her being, she slowly pulled away from his embrace, staggering a few paces backward. She used the reigns of her mare for support as she looked upon his emerald eyes once more. "I will never forget you, Galahad." She mounted her mare, hiding her tearful face from those around her. "Goodbye, my knight. Maybe we shall see each other again someday."

At this point, Gawain walked a few steps and stood behind Galahad, placing a comforting hand on the young knight's shoulder, who kept his head bowed. Arthur, Guinevere, Tristan, Dagonet and Bors stood in line, eyeing the departing Woads with solemn expressions, hands clutched in front of them.

"Yer like a daughter to meh, lass." Bors piped up, placing his hand upon his heart as he gazed at Lourdes proudly. "I guess that makes ye Number 12, even though yer the oldest..."

"May you journey safely to your lands, milady." Gawain gave her a cordial bow, his mane-like hair falling down his broad shoulders.

Dagonet lifted an arm as he gave her a smile. "T'was a pleasure fighting by your side." The gentle giant then nudged Tristan with his elbow, who pretended to be preoccupied with his tunic.

"Oh..." the scout began, clearing his throat as he scratched his head sheepishly. He nodded to her before snarling. "Bloody hell, I hate goodbyes..."

Guinevere walked to Lourdes' side, taking her hand. "I only wish that we could have spent more time together." She admitted with a frown. "Though now I know that which currently plagues you, and I am sorry because of it." The Woad gripped her hand even more tightly, her face becoming firm with resolve. "Lourdes, do not give up hope. Somewhere out there, you shall find that which you seek, live the life that you deserve. You are a strong woman, and I have no doubt that you will one day find true happiness."

Lourdes gave her a small smile, bowing her head in thanks, before she finally turned to Arthur.

"We will always be here if you need us." he proclaimed proudly, earning acceding nods from Guinevere and the knights. "We will be forever your allies, your comrades...your friends."

Sitting up straight on her mare, Lourdes pulled the reigns to the right, turning the horse a few degrees to face them. "Thank you." she managed to croak out, eyeing Guinevere and each and every one of the knights. "Thank you for all that you have done for me and the kindness that you have shown to me and my Woadian comrades." They all exchanged silent bows as Lourdes finished, "You will always be in my memories."

As her glance moved throughout the courtyard, a slight movement caught her attention. Her gaze was drawn to a figure in a windowsill that overlooked the courtyard, staring down intently upon her. Their eyes met. As she recognized Lancelot, her breath was immediately stolen from her lungs, and her heart constricted. He peered down at her as he leaned on the side ledge of the window, his arms crossed. The expression on his countenance was inscrutable, yet she distinguished his solemn brown eyes. A part of her wanted to scream out to him, to make known to him her apologies, her regrets, her true feelings for him. Though, she only managed to look at him with such longing in her countenance that it pained him to keep his gaze upon her. Lancelot eventually broke the stare, twisting his head slightly to the side.

"_Lourdes, we must go._" Merlin lightly called out to her, halting his steed next to hers. She held her gaze towards Lancelot once more, but when he would not meet her eyes, she nodded her head to Merlin and turned her mare to face the entrance of the courtyard. The wooden doors that were continuously battered by the Shinodians those many nights ago were pulled open by a dozen Sarmatian guards, the path away from Arthur's realm laid before them. The Woads had finally begun their procession from Arthur's castle, bowing and waving in goodbye to those around them. As they exited the courtyard, they began to ride at full speed, the thundering hooves of their horses fading away into the distance.

Lourdes glanced once more at Guinevere and the knights behind her, most giving her encouraging smiles and waves. Galahad's tear-filled eyes met hers just before she turned her horse forward. After a few moments, Lourdes clicked her tongue, sending her out of the castle grounds in full gallop. She rode, silent tears continuing to plummet from her eyes, as her sacrifice was finally completed. With one last look at the people that had given her so much of themselves, Lourdes disappeared into the distance, leaving behind her heart, her soul and her knights.

t t t

_Sometimes..._

_What may be the best thing for you to do_

_Sometimes it's the hardest thing for you to do_

_And that's real_

_Cause...I know that I love you,_

_I know how I feel about you_

_But I also know that don't make everything alright_

_And for that reason..._

_I gotta say goodbye_

_Tell me have you ever been in a_

_Situation where the best thing you could do_

_Is the hardest thing you've ever done_

_But you try to do what's right_

_And I know that deep down inside_

_That I really wanna be there by your side_

_But I can't stand to see you cry_

_Not when it's because of me_

_And its over, I'll never love another_

_I'm always thinking of her, I'm doing this because of her_

_Don't wanna say goodbye_

_I don't wanna let her see me cry_

_Looking out the window and wondering why_

_Did we have to say all those things that we said last night_

_Baby I don't wanna say goodbye_

_So I'm just standing here wondering why_

_Just don't like to see when you cry_

_So I'ma say goodbye_

_If you think 'cause I packed your stuff_

_That inside I ain't really really cracking up_

_Cause you're wrong I just hide it good_

_Cause I know that's what you need_

_And there's more to life than loving yourself_

_You gotta learn to love somebody else_

_And thats why I do the things that I do_

_There's no one in this world that can ever take your place_

_All the love that we share, it can never be erased_

_and I know that, that it hurts so bad_

_And its so that, that you're the best I've had_

_- "Goodbye" by Jagged Edge_

**A/N:** THE END! haha No, no, I'm just joking. But it could be the end, couldn't it? In all honestly, if I couldn't decide who she was to end up with, I was going to end it here! haha But alas, there's more to this story to tell, so instead of breaking it into a 'sequel', per say, I'll just keep going. Just think of this as the ending to "Book 1" of "My Knight". So never fear -- Chapter 30 will be up soon! More about the knights, Lourdes' destiny, and how they will all be intertwined in the end! .smiles. 'Till next time, my lovely readers!


	31. Chapter 30

**A/N**: .sigh. I still haven't recovered from Chapter 29. Why am I getting so emotional when I bloody _wrote_ the scene? haha I wish I could see that on film, though, seriously. Dammit, let's make a movie out of this story! .waves hand in air. Ooh, ooh, can I be Lourdes? lmao! Man, that would be awesome. But alas, all we can do for now is imagine.

Anyway, I am very proud of this chapter. Actually, this chapter and every single one thereafter! I feel as though my writing has improved, and you know why? **Your** encouragement and **your** reviews! So really, thank you for that. It's truly a symbiotic relationship we share, my lovely readers! So here's Chapter 30, _another_ one of my favourites. Enjoy!

**Oh, and if anyone is interested, instead of writing a long, TristanOC fic, I just wrote a oneshot. So check it out if you would like! Don't forget to review! .wink.**

**_makedamnsure_**: Aww, it's okay! I know, I was totally up for reading what you thought of that chapter! .shakes fists at But yeah. I'm sorry I killed Aiden. I'm still saddened about that. Lourdes and Isabella definitely had to have that talk. God, I wouldn't want to be in Lourdes' position, but I'm happy that she has _some_ peace now. Galahad has _great_ timing, doesn't he? Ahh! And Bors. Loveable Bors. He and the other knights will _definitely_ make more appearances in this story!

I simply _love_ that Relic Hunter episode! Hugh's showing his French skills! Ah, I simply adore him! And no worries, I'm definitely not ending it there. I have plans for this story until like, Chapter 55, so there's A LOT more to come! And wow, Galahad's Green Team is definitely getting pummeled. Eek. But you have good reasons! Anyway, thanks for reviewing again!

**_Withered Lover_**: I totally understand, work's been so hectic, too! And all your questions will be answered _very_ shortly! I'm taking a bit of time making sure the plot makes sense and is believable, but I hope you'll be happy with it! And for the video…did you download the flash player? I just checked it out, and it works! .smiles.

SCORE! A COOKIE CAKE! And I am honoured that you are adding me on MySpace! .grins. To tell you the truth, I'm basing Lourdes' character on me and thinking of what _I_ would do in her situation. So I'm confident that you'll like me! haha

haha Salamat to you, too! Learn Tagalog! It's so fun to speak! lmao

**_Kalanie_**: Hey girlie! Thanks for checking out my story! I know you're working hard on yours, so I truly appreciate you taking the time to do so. (Especially since it's getting bloody long!) I'm glad you like it, and I'll definitely count your vote for Lancelot! Here's the next chapter for you. Enjoy!

**_magical ex-auror hobbit._**: Bloody hell, I rendered you speechless! .pats self on back. YES! I totally appreciate that! haha So many emotions are running rampant in this story. Will it all have a happy ending? Hmm… Also, your questions will totally be answered shortly! I'm creating all this anticipation, and I LOVE it! lol Also, more Tristan for you in the future! Here's another chapter for you, my lovely! (P.S. I just saw clips of "Shooting Dogs", and holy crap…Hugh is SO adorable in that movie. I definitely have to see it!)

**_Raging Raven_**: I'm so getting into the drama in this story. Ack! There's so much more to come. But I appreciate your reviews so much! .hugs. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

t t t

**CHAPTER 30**

"I am honoured to be a guest at your castle, Sir Arthur."

Lord Theodore's disturbingly amicable voice broke the silence that lingered throughout the room of the Round Table. Arthur and his knights eyed one another with stiff jaws, able to conceal on their countenances the distaste and hatred that they carried within. Yet, one could not observe them and overlook the intensity in their eyes, the facade of collected composure revealed through their inflamed orbs. None had spoken to Lord Theodore but Arthur, who, even after all the knights' protests and enraged outbursts, had graciously welcomed him into his castle, along with four of his entourage of knights. They had arrived only a few hours after Lourdes and the Woads had departed, fortunately unaware of what had previously transpired. Tight-lipped, Arthur gave a courteous bow to the Lord and each of the knights that were present, receiving the same gesture in return. Eerily enough, the Round Table was now occupied to its very last seat, resembling once more the original fellowship of the Round Table.

"To what do we owe this visit?" Arthur's voice betrayed his unyielding expression, breviloquence lining his speech, a testament to his growing impatience. It was as if he welcomed a demon itself into his domain, and as every moment passed by, it spread its merciless will upon his castle. Arthur and his knights remained alert and defensive, the possibility of aggression from Lord Theodore and his knights not far from their minds, and certainly, not far from possible. Barely reacting to the tone of Arthur's voice, the Lord merely sat back on his seat comfortably, resting his clenched hands on his stomach.

"I am sure that the Shinodians who have attacked your stronghold are still fresh in your memories." He began too lightly for such a grim subject, his glance passing upon every one of Arthur's knights. Galahad's solemn eyes now burned, his threatening expression not lost on Theodore as he continued in the same manner, "After the battle, we rode hard after them, killing every Shinodian that our arrows and blades could reach. We continued to chase the band, now of only 50 or so, as they hurried towards the east..."

"I do not want to hear any tales of your glory and victory!" Lancelot snapped through clenched teeth, moving forward to the edge of his seat as he placed his index finger on the table. "Now, tell us why you have come here and be done with it."

The impatience that coursed through Lancelot's speech surprised even some of the knights, including Galahad. Even in the presence of those whom they disliked, the knights were still expected to retain a certain etiquette, follow that code of chivalry. Truly, they shared similar thoughts, though an outburst such as that was not characteristic of the knight. Lancelot's mouth was fixed into a snarl, his eyes never leaving those of Lord Theodore's. Acting unfazed, the Lord cleared his throat at this interjection, pressing his lips into a thin line.

"If you had only let me continue, _sir_," he feigned a smile, bowing his head slightly towards the irate knight, "I would have said that my scouts found out some useful information."

At Lord Theodore's curt nod, the tall, blonde knight who sat beside him cleared his throat as he surveyed those before him. Taking a roughly drawn map from his pocket as he stood, he placed it near the middle of the Table, his finger tracing the illustrations as he spoke. "There is a new Shinodian threat on the eastern Sarmatian border. Armies in Shino are being amassed as we speak, numbers far greater than that which we have fought." He breathed out, his finger following the line of the southeast Sarmatian/Shinodian border. "Sarmatians in this area are in grave danger, their numbers not even equalling those of your realm, Sir Arthur. They are close to defenseless, and Shinodians need only to pass through their village and, subsequently, this mountain range in order to freely infiltrate Sarmatian lands from the south."

"What do you propose?" Arthur's stern voice claimed the attention of all that was present, his knights replying with murmurs in the same question.

"Join with us!" Another of Lord Theodore's knights stood, his perfervid countenance masking his handsome features. His voice rung with such passion for his cause, and he began to pace from his seat, looking at each and every one of the knights of the Round Table. "Together, we can fight back these Shinodian incursions and bring peace once more to Sarmatia!"

Bors scoffed at his display of such conviction, crossing his arms as he squinted his eyes. "12 of us against...how many, did you say?"

At this, Lord Theodore raised a finger before interrupting. "It shall not only be us, dear knights, oh no. Lords all over Sarmatia are now gathering every able-bodied man to journey towards the border and fight these incursions. We shall meet these Shinodian bastards head on and show them whose land this truly belongs to!"

A resounding cry came from Lord Theodore's four knights in support of this cause. Arthur only lowered his head, eyes darting to his knights, as he thought of an adequate response to this presented situation. He recognized Galahad's divided reaction, his face confirming that he would take this cause upon his shoulders, though his eyes glowing with regret. Lancelot's bitter countenance remained unchanged, his body stiff, as his eyes became fixated to the Table. Bors and Dagonet glanced at one another tiredly, eyes squinting at the new knights as though they were daft. Tristan and Gawain remained silent, only observing those around them as they waited patiently for Arthur's response. But before Arthur could reply, Lord Theodore poked,

"I am surprised that you are not defending your wife, Sir Lancelot." Arthur and the knights shared the same perplexed expression on their countenances, all snapping their heads towards Lancelot. Lancelot's snarl only increased at this comment, his fingers itching to snatch the blade stuffed in his boot and throwing it towards Lord Theodore's heart. "Tell me, how does the Shinodian beauty fare during these incursions? You protect her from Sarmatian threats, I suppose?"

Without warning, Lancelot stood and unsheathed his dagger, arm poised to throw it towards the smirking Lord. Even through their confusion, Tristan and Gawain held Lancelot back, with the scout gripping his raised elbow and Gawain pulling at the back of his tunic. As the legs of the chairs scraped the stone floor, every knight was now on their feet at this exchange, with Lord Theodore's knights clutching the hilts of their swords defensively, lips pressed into a thin line. Galahad, Bors and Dagonet remained unfazed and not at all threatened by their gestures.

"Enough!" Arthur roared, throwing his fist onto the Table, eyes a mixture of pure rage and confusion. "What is the meaning of this?"

Without responding, Lancelot shrugged Tristan and Gawain from his being before stalking out of the room. The knights lowered their alerted defenses, calmly looking upon each other once more. Arthur's icy stare landed on Lord Theodore, and he heatedly paced to the man's side, increasing the Lord's agitation.

"Do not think for a second that we do not know that you sent those men to murder the Shinodian girl." He spat, towering over the now cowering Lord, index finger pointed to his nose. Lord Theodore's knights looked at their commander, bewildered at this revelation, before turning their attention to Arthur as he spoke. "Rest assured, Theodore, that if these are lies you speak of, no knights, no gathered army of yours will be able to protect you from my sword. That is my word."

Swallowing nervously at the threat, Lord Theodore finally nodded in understanding. As Arthur retreated from his side, he breathed in and lifted his chin upwards in order to regain his former smug disposition. The other knights around them remained tense, as if waiting for the conclusion of their exchange.

Rightly so, it took Theodore a few moments before he was able to speak again. He asked quietly, "W-will you join our cause, then?"

Arthur swirled around to face him as he pushed open the double doors. "We will send a messenger with our answer. For now, I suggest that you and your knights leave, for this meeting has drawn all of my patience."

t t t

Arthur lightly paced on the stone terrace overlooking the gardens, his face flashing a thousand different emotions, exhibiting his indecision. Night had fallen, and the lush flowers, the thousands of blades of grass and the once inviting trees were all covered in a blanket of darkness. Their true beauty was no longer to be seen, now only to be replaced by demon-like silhouettes, creeping upon the castle as the luminous moon peeked through the indigo clouds. Even the once twinkling stars appeared dull, all devoid of their radiance as they looked down upon the lone knight.

In frustration, Arthur slapped his hands fiercely onto the stone railings of the terrace, breathing out exasperatedly as he hung his head indignantly. His bottled anger was finally released by this gesture, and he gazed up towards the pitch-black sky, in need of much guidance. "Oh, merciful God, I have such need of your mercy now." He began in a stable voice, eyes still towards the heavens. "Not for myself, but for my knights, for this is truly their hour of need."

Lancelot's quiet footsteps echoed through the dimly-lit corridor, his mind not being close to being relieved of anger and stress. The happenings of the past two days had been growing heavily on him, and his once resistive nature when dealing with such things was now replaced with a ferocious nature filled with anger, hate and regret. Stalking his way towards the courtyard, he caught a glimpse of Arthur's form, which was now leaning across the terrace railings, displaying his quiet meditation. Having left his comrades earlier with his irascible demeanor, Lancelot felt apologetic and strode towards Arthur. Hearing the knight approach, Arthur turned to him, his countenance still faced with much indecision. As Lancelot took his place beside him, Arthur broke the silence that loomed amongst them, eyes somewhat downcast.

"We shall ride with them, Lancelot." Arthur informed his best comrade, exhaling away his insecurities as he finally made his decision. Though he knew the consequences of this action, he believed it was the lesser of two evils. In fact, he even believed that, as Sarmatians, this was now their cause. Even through Lancelot's bewildered expression, he continued, "Any man willing to join us will be welcome. We shall all journey to the Sarmatian/Shinodian border together."

"Do not do this." Lancelot shook his head with conviction, his emotion steadfast. His memories flashed to their previous missions, the instances when they all somehow cheated death. Lancelot was so tired of this life, so bitter that so many of his years were taken from him, and feeling that he had received nothing in consolation. "Only certain death awaits us there. Arthur, I beg of you. For our friendship's sake, I beg of you."

Arthur ran his hands upon his face at his response, closing his eyes tightly. He understood Lancelot's turbulent emotions, for it mirrored his own. Though he replied, "Be my friend now and do not dissuade me. Seize the freedom that you have earned and live it for the both of us."

Lancelot could barely believe his comrade's rationale. Did he hate his life so much that he desired to take such a suicidal mission? "To try and halt the Shinodians in the east is insanity, Arthur, not with our numbers!" He strode to his commander's side, facing him with his voice increasing in intensity. "How many Shinodians? Hmm? How many! Tell me, do you believe in this mission?"

Arthur met Lancelot's inflamed eyes, his own green ones aflame with heightened conviction. "Our fellow Sarmatians need us. If we meet the Shinodians at the border, then we will all have a better chance of fighting back their incursions."

"Suicide cannot be chosen in our time of freedom." Lancelot responded bitterly.

"And yet you choose death for the Sarmatians in the east?" Arthur yelled in frustration, his chest rising and falling as he now faced Lancelot. His voice had echoed throughout the hall, heightening his infuriated disposition.

"No!" Lancelot replied in the same fashion, running his fingers through his hair. "I choose life! And freedom! For myself and the men!"

Breathing out in sullen understanding, Arthur managed to contain his conflicting emotions. A part of him felt such guilt for bringing this upon his knights once more, to ask of them to once again risk their lives after only enjoying their freedom for mere months. Yet, this was their duty, their cause. If they chose, they could make peace through war. He could not disband his knights in a world where war slept so uneasily, one where so many of their countrymen were in danger. How could he possibly explain to his fellow knight what this truly means? Catching Lancelot's gaze, Arthur continued, "How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered, outflanked, but still we triumph? With you at my side, we can do so again." He paused, pursing his lips into a thin line as he placed his hands firmly upon Lancelot's shoulders. "Lancelot, we are knights. What other purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?"

Lancelot's burning anger only intensified at Arthur's explanation. He clenched his jaw as he pointed into the distance. "I want nothing more to do with her or her damn people! I have my freedom, Arthur, and I intend to keep it."

Arthur could barely believe what Lancelot had just stated. He observed the knight, who still illuminated with such anger, such emotion. His chest rose and fell as he tried to quell his rage, no evidence of regret for his previous statement. Was this truly the same man who showed such compassion to Lourdes, who protected her with every part of his being? Was this the same man who had begun to change right before of his eyes, his subtleties not lost to him nor the other knights? No, Arthur discerned, this could not be that same knight. What provoked such actions and words from him, he could not determine -- but Arthur's instincts clearly screamed that something was bothering the knight. The fact that he did not even say goodbye to the girl only increased Arthur's concern for him. Keeping his gaze fixated on Lancelot's brown orbs, he asked, "You care for her no longer, Lancelot?"

This question caught the knight's throat. He only stared at his commander for many moments, speechless, as Arthur continued to eye him questioningly. With an almost inaudible murmur, Lancelot turned from his best comrade without a word, stalking back into the castle.

t t t

Only mere moments after Lancelot left Arthur's side, he almost collided with a figure that was briskly walking from the dark, chambers' corridor. Stepping back a pace, he recognized Galahad, who looked upon him with unflinching steadiness. For many moments, the two knights stared at each other in silence, standing in the main hall beneath the moonlight, as still as marble statues. The bitterness that plagued Lancelot was expertly suppressed, his countenance clean of such emotion. Though, an apologetic expression was clearly evident on Galahad's face, even exhibiting a tint of apprehension for Lancelot's wrath. When he could not withstand the uneasy confrontation any longer, Galahad broke the silence.

"I never knew she was your wife."

Lancelot was taken aback by this statement, a hint of amusement even flashing in his eyes for a few seconds. He turned his body towards Galahad, his muscles firm as he shook his head once. "Do not believe what you hear from that bastard's mouth."

His brows furrowing, Galahad eyed Lancelot in question, visibly confused about what had transpired earlier. Lancelot immediately understood the young knight's thoughts, pacing a few steps towards him. "If you desire to atone for what you have done, then you have come in vain. The deed has been done, and there is nothing you can do to change it."

A defensive expression now crept upon Galahad's face at this assertion, his green eyes intensely focused on Lancelot's. "If she is not your wife, then I have nothing to atone for."

"Then you disgrace yourself." snapped Lancelot as he impetuously turned his back on Galahad. Without a thought, he walked away, his heavy breathing becoming audible.

"I love her, Lancelot." came Galahad's fervent voice, the young knight's gaze never faltering. Lancelot halted his footsteps, clenching his fists beside him as he stood still. The thick blanket that covered Lancelot's true emotions was quickly unraveled by these few words, his mask failing him. He swiftly turned back towards Galahad, frustration taking over his being as he snarled, "You _love_ her?" he reiterated incredulously, scoffing as he stalked closer towards the young knight. "You _love_ her, and yet you compromised her?"

"I never..."

"You're a fool, Galahad." Lancelot snapped through clenched teeth, eyeing the young knight with such condescension in his brown orbs. "You speak of love, and yet you only act upon impulse, not heeding the consequences of your actions!"

Galahad wiped the bewildered expression on his face and answered bitingly, "You are one to speak of such things, Lancelot." Galahad kept his stance firm, his hands clenching as he came face to face with the knight. "Do not think that you know how I truly feel. If you could only see the way…"

For Lancelot, Galahad's insinuation did not go unnoticed. He pointed an accusing finger at his nose, his face calm, yet voice threatening as he interjected, "Do not _dare_ act as though you are so righteous yourself." He paused before turning his back on him once more. "At least I was never engaged to marry!"

Galahad was rendered speechless by the truth in Lancelot's words. He watched silently as Lancelot placed his hands on the dining table, using his arms to support him as he simmered in his anger. Galahad managed to eventually control his upset state, withstanding Lancelot's burning accusation -- nay, Lancelot's truthful remark. Deep down inside, Galahad knew why Lancelot was acting like so. Yet, he desperately wanted to hear it from his comrade's own mouth, to have his earlier suspicions confirmed. Calling out to Lancelot, he questioned, "Is your current state of anger really due to me and my shame, Lancelot?" Galahad clenched his jaw, swallowing. "Or is there something else that plagues your heart?"

Galahad noticed Lancelot's back tense as his shoulders rose and fell, the knight's only response being a pointed look. Galahad frowned, his regret more evident by his expression.

"Lancelot, I do not wish to quarrel with you." He admitted sincerely, pacing a few steps closer to him. "We have been friends for more than 15 years, and you are a brother to me." He paused, pursing his lips into a thin line as he continued slowly, "I only wish to know if you love her as I do."

Lancelot tensed even more at Galahad's speech, his emotions once more becoming unsettled, his conscience indecisive. Evading the question completely, he replied with, "Brother, I only ask one thing of you."

Galahad merely nodded unsurely.

"Do not _ever_ mention her in my presence again."

t t t

Leaving Galahad in a bewildered state, Lancelot abruptly walked away from the young knight and stalked to his chamber. Slamming the door furiously behind him, he yelled out in frustration, forcefully throwing a wooden chair that was in his path. Smashing into the wall, it splintered into many little pieces all around him, carpeting the stone floor. All façades and all self-control had left this knight, only to be replaced by his exhibitions of rage, pain and regret. Sitting down on his bed, Lancelot ran his palms on his face, breathing in and out heavily as he tried to cope with his situation and regain control over his emotions. As he placed his hands to his side, he felt something underneath his palm. Furrowing his brows, he looked down upon the object as he held it in his hand. His breath caught in his throat as he realized what it was. As his willpower all but failed him, Lancelot bowed his head and finally began to sob, tightly gripping Lourdes' medallion in front of him.

t t t

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house_

_That don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while_

_Even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok_

_But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most_

_Was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go_

_But I'm doin' It_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still Harder_

_Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart_

_That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most_

_Is being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_And never knowing_

_What could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_Not seeing that loving you_

_That's what I was trying to do_

_- "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts_


	32. Chapter 31

**A/N:** Yes, 'tis the weekend once more! Meaning..._more_ updates! .grins like a chimp. I'll keep this short, since I'm working on the story as I type this! haha ENJOY!

**_Kalanie_**:Aww, I hope I don't make you cry anymore. Well. Let me think. I probably will, knowing me and my obsession with drama and angst. Eep. But sure, Lancelot's all yours! lol But yeah, I spent a lot of time on Chapter 30, so I'm glad it turned out the way it did! Yaye, you're hooked! I need to get even _more_ people hooked on this story! muahaha I think it's too long for most people, but meh. _I_ like it, and that's all that matters! haha Good, I'm still writing them in character. I just finished reading your update, and YAYE! You can probably tell from my review that I'm quite happy with your decision! lol! Here's another chapter for you!

**_kdawn7_**: Yaye! Good to hear from you! And I think you're the only one torn, aside from me. Everyone else seems to have chosen a knight, and I'm here, trying to write the story so they could ALL be torn! hahaha But here's another chappy! Enjoy!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: Yeahhh rendered (almost) speechless! I love it! I'm glad you're still reading thing loooooong story!

**_Kates_**: This was definitely a "poor Lancelot" chapter. I totally dedicated it to him, because, well, after that shabby goodbye, he definitely needed to explain himself! I was totally emotional when I wrote this too, so it showed, huh? And as for Theodore...he still has a role to play in this story of mine, unfortunately! hahah But keep wishing...maybe he WILL die! muahaha

EEH! I'm soo excited for the fanart! I can't wait to see your work! And as for the fluffy romance...you know me. I like tension and angst, but after I've annoyed the readers enough, I'll give them SO MUCH ROMANCE that they won't be able to handle it. Trust me. .grins mischievously. In the future, this story will totally turn into an "MA" rating! lol

**_Withered Lover_**: I'm really glad people liked chapter 30. I totally used my reservoir of emotions and vocab for that! haha I created empathy, hoorah for me! But yes, Lourdes left the medallion for Lancelot. This means sooo much, and you'll see that soon enough! hehe

Oh, young love. What can you do, eh?

hahah I wish I could just magically write this entire story and post it up! But hey, my work contract is done in 4 days, so HA! More time to work on it! I'll totally finish this by the end of summer, since I've already thought of an ending! ;) Sad, but true. But hey, you have pretty good ideas! We should place bets and ask people what they think will happen! haha

And yeah, don't you just _love_ the long, detailed chapters? Hey, when the romance comes, you'll _want_ the long, very descriptive chapters...trust me! lmao Enjoy this next chapter!

**P.S.****_Thanks to those that checked out my TristanOC oneshot, "Breathe No More, Bleed No More"! Glad ya'll liked it!_**

t t t

**CHAPTER 31**

Dirty, tired, aching and hurting – this basically summed up Lourdes' state during the journey throughout Sarmatian lands. They had journeyed through dirt, mud and water, rarely halting to regain their energy, rarely slowing down to take in nourishment. For days after they had departed Arthur's realm, vast mountain ranges blocked their path, rocky escarpments with jagged rocks lined their way and looming trees of enormous size stood before them, as if poised to halt any intruders that dared venture through. Shelter consisted of mere blankets, tied upon branches and tree trunks, usually ripping at the strong force of the wind. Most of the time, they were left with no choice but to rest on the muddied ground, sharp rocks and twigs lining their backs, insects freely roaming all over their bodies. And throughout it all, it was imperative that they remained alert, the presence of all 20 of them not at all inconspicuous to either Shinodian or Sarmatian.

Merlin guided the way, his sense of direction never faltering even after several drawbacks, surrendering to the forces of nature never an option. Though these southern Sarmatian lands were foreign to the old Woad, his years of living within the woods of Britain and the skills he had obtained because of it were of much use, choosing what and what not to eat, travelling on the pathways of least hardship, using the stars themselves as his guide. Right now, nature was their toughest enemy, setting before them even more adverse circumstances as the snowfall began. This proved only to be a nuisance and a hindrance, for most were not dressed well nor prepared for such weather. The snow was only a detriment to their visibility, health and stealth, yet they pressed forward, their final destination still clear in their minds.

Lourdes uttered no word of complaint. In fact, she barely spoke at all, save to Merlin when he required her counsel. She was under the false impression that distance from her knights would only decrease the pain that she was feeling, yet as time passed on, it proved to have the opposite effect. With little restraint, a part of her regretted her decision, to leave things with both Galahad and Lancelot the way they were. She could only console herself with the thought that now, she was gone, no longer a burden to both them or any of the other Sarmatians.

With a light kick to the side of his horse, Merlin rode his steed to Lourdes' side, bowing politely to those that rode around her. He looked at her with a steady gaze, his body upright as he kept in pace with her. "We are nearing the Shinodian border."

The glaze in Lourdes' eyes vanished, only to be replaced by panic and fear. She stuttered, "Merlin, what…what are we to do?"

"I had sent scouts days before we left Arthur's realm. They have now just returned, but only with a warning from my Shinodian allies." Merlin took the reigns of her horse, halting her abruptly. More seriousness resonated in his eyes as he continued. "These times are perilous, especially for the Shinodians. They act with caution and now, even malice and aggression. It is still a wonder to me that all my scouts returned alive…"

Lourdes furrowed her brows, giving her head a shake. "Merlin, I do not understand."

"The only reason that my scouts were let go was because they mentioned you, Lourdes." Merlin clenched his jaw, his countenance firm as he inclined his head. "You have in your possession the one thing that can prove your true identity."

At this, Lourdes' face turned white, completely aghast at what she just heard. She instantly broke Merlin's gaze, her eyes falling to the ground in fear and panic. The old Woad eyed at her with puzzlement, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"_What is it, different one?_" he questioned concernedly, attempting to meet her eyes.

"The medallion…" she choked out, tightening her grip on the reigns as she swallowed, "…I…I do not have it with me."

The shock on Merlin's countenance quickly appeared, his eyes widened. In a swift move, he dismounted his horse, immediately walking to Lourdes' side. He examined her, his hand even trembling as he held his staff. "Dear girl, the medallion is the key to our safe journey within southern Shinodian lands!" He breathed out, his eyes inflamed with distress. "Where is the medallion? Did you lose it?"

Tears were now falling down from Lourdes' eyes as she shook her head, realizing their grave situation. "No, I...I left it at Arthur's castle."

Merlin only closed his eyes to calm his rising emotions. A part of him was angry and disappointed at Lourdes. Had he not told her to guard the medallion with her life, to ensure that she had it with her at all times? A wave of regret then passed through him, realizing that he had not told Lourdes what use the medallion would serve to her, to all of them, when they were to cross into Shino. For this situation, his cryptic demeanor had done him no good, none at all.

The old Woad looked to Lourdes in apology, fatigue finally reflecting in his eyes. The maiden only bit her lip, silently waiting for his expected reprove of her. Finally, in a kind gesture, Merlin took her hand, hoping to quell her dread and discomfort.

"_Make camp_," he called out to the Woads that surrounded them, "_we shall rest here for the night_."

t t t

The woman collapsed upon Lancelot as the feeling of pleasure coursed through their bodies. Lancelot gave out a satisfied sigh, running his fingers through his hair as he closed his eyes for a few moments, slowly regaining his composure. She continued to breathe heavily, giggling slightly, as she gently traced his cheek with her fingers. She lowered her lips to the side of his face as she brushed them teasingly upon his skin. In response to her show of affection, Lancelot immediately moved his face away from her touch, gripping her wrist tightly as he turned his face to the side.

"I am done with you. Get out of my chambers."

The stinging, callous tone of his voice instantly evoked an incredulous expression on the woman's face. She continued to lie on top of him, mouth agape, as she tried to croak out a question. Lancelot eyed her expectantly with his stone orbs, all devoid of emotion. When she did not move immediately, he shoved her away with a grunt, almost sending her crashing onto the floor. Promptly taking her clothes that were thrown all over the bed and stone floor, he flung the garments towards her direction, facing her to only nod his head once more towards the door.

By this time, the woman had recovered from her shock, trembling as she meekly took her clothes and placed them back on. Lancelot did not even look at her, rolling over on the bed to grasp a wooden cup and take a sip of his ale, which he had previously left on the side table. When he would not meet her gaze, the woman stumbled towards the door, clumsily feeling for its latch in the dark. As silent tears streaked down her face, she had enough will left in her to turn towards the knight, who kept his gaze fixated towards the window.

"Did you...did you not mean anything that you said to me?" she croaked out between sobs, placing the back of her hand on her mouth in a futile attempt to stop her crying.

Lancelot only twisted his head slightly towards her direction before finally replying tiredly with, "What do you think?"

Without another word, the woman ran from Lancelot's chambers, her sobs fading into the distance. Lancelot barely heeded her reaction and lied back down on his bed, resting his hands behind the back of his head. _Truly_, _there was no greater release in this world than bedding a whore_, he thought inwardly. _You woo them, you bed them, then you forget about them._ It was his 'infallible philosophy', one that he had been satisfied with for quite a long time. Smirking contentedly at his latest conquest, he pulled the covers above him, reveling in the warmth that it now brought to him. Though, after a few moments, he realized that this warmth was not enough for him. He still felt so cold, so uncomfortable, so…alone.

Reaching out to the empty space beside him, he thought back to the time when he had held Lourdes in his arms, how her body trembled when she needed so much comfort, and how she had moved so closely, so willingly towards him when she found it in his embrace. He gulped at this memory, trying with all his might to will it away, closing his eyes as he did so. Though, it only continued to scream out at him, bringing him to a state of near torture, as he tried to bury his feelings deep within him. Perhaps it was her spirit, her conviction, her complete uniqueness that haunted him. He thought of her faults, but only found beauty and strength in them. He thought of the other beautiful maidens that he had bedded, but only felt her touch, smelt her scent, saw _her_. She was affecting his every sense, evoking his every emotion, haunting him in even his dreams.

He remembered the anguish that he had felt when he thought that she had died in his arms, the unyielding torture that plagued his heart -- the torture that he could still feel remnants of, even now. He felt so helpless – a feeling that he had only experienced a few times in his lifetime. Now, it seemed as though he could no longer control anything, whether it be his emotions or the circumstances of his life.

He had to stop this. He just _had_ to.

He had to block her from his mind, erase her from his memory. He could not yield to her and allow her memory to continue torturing him. Tightening his grip on the wooden cup, he threw it onto the wall with a grunt, spilling the rest of his drink and smashing the cup into little wooden pieces. He ran his hands through his face and hair in frustration, breathing out. _This_ was the reason why he acted like so with women. This was the kind of torment that one had to endure if one became attached to another. Lancelot could not stand the vulnerability, the sort of weakness that came with such a situation. In truth, he was afraid.

Now, he wished that he had never changed.

t t t

Galahad entered his chambers, incredibly weary and broody. Moonlight slowly crept into the darkened room, somewhat lighting his path as he paced towards the bed. With a deep sigh, he removed his tunic, then took his place underneath the blanket beside Isabella's form. He turned to her briefly, and when she kept still, he figured that she was asleep and fixed his gaze onto the stone ceiling. Though, Isabella was wide awake, having heard Galahad return and feeling him lie down beside her. So much had been plaguing her mind over the past week that she had barely been able to sleep herself. She waited for another few moments before turning slightly, gaining the young knight's attention.

"Is something the matter?" she quietly questioned, shifting her body to face him. Galahad looked down upon her with steady eyes before curtly shaking his head. She let out an exasperated sigh, throwing the covers from her and sitting up on the bed. She had just about enough of Galahad's brooding spells and mood swings, which understandably increased throughout this week. She had enough of his distance, his lack of compassion, just..._him_. Eyes fiercely landing upon his form once more, she spat, "How much longer will you keep this façade for me, Galahad? Until my heart utterly breaks and bleeds all over my dress?"

The knight sat up stiffly, wide-eyed, at her sudden attack. A moment of fear and guilt flashed through his eyes, but as quickly as they had appeared, they were gone. Instead, he looked at her with confusion apparent in his eyes, mouth slightly agape. "Isabella, what are you..."

"I am not as stupid as you think I am." she snapped, now standing beside the bed, face scrunched up in her state of upset. "First of all, do you really think that you could keep from me the Shinodian incursions in the east and the fact that you and your knights shall ride towards the Sarmatian/Shinodian border for the next fortnight?"

Galahad ran his hands on his face and through his hair, exhaling exasperatedly. "I was going to tell you, 'tis just..."  
"When, Galahad?" she screamed, pointing an angry finger out of the window. "On the morrow that you are about to leave?"

He turned his face away from her briefly before looking upon her once more. Unable to explain his previous actions, he reasoned, "This is my life, Isabella. I am bound by oath, by honour..."

She pointed an accusing finger towards him, trembling. "You are one to speak of honour, dear knight." She said sarcastically through clenched teeth, walking closer to him. "You have taken me for a fool this entire time, Galahad, and yet you show no remorse, no compassion towards everything that you have done and put me through!"

"Isabella..." he called out consolingly as he reached for her. She immediately slapped his hand away, blue eyes now even more aflame, threatening.

"Do not _dare_ touch me, Galahad." Swiftly turning from his form, she reached around her and promptly threw her bags onto the bed. Without hesitation, she gathered all of her belongings throughout the room; though, deep inside, she did not at all care what she did and did not bring. Her breathing now audible, she continued hoarsely, "I am going home."

Finally, Galahad rose from the bed, prying the bag from Isabella's grasp as he gripped her wrists tightly. "Stop this! Why are you acting like so?"

She only glared at him in answer, shoving him away as a smug smirk appeared on her face. "I've asked you the same question so many times, _knight_, and what do you reply with? A grunt, a shrug, a dismissive turn of the head." She paused briefly before yelling at the top of her lungs, "Damn you, Galahad! Damn you and your bloody lies!"

By this point, Isabella was in tears, finally releasing everything that she had kept locked up in her heart. She had finally been pushed to her limit, not able to take this situation any longer. She needed to leave, to get away from this damned place as soon as possible. Though, before she could ever find peace, she knew that she needed to confirm the question that had been haunting her for so long, eating her up inside and torturing every part of her being -- the question that she already knew the answer to.

Managing to steady her voice for a few moments, she firmly asked, "Are you in love with the Shinodian woman, Galahad?"

Galahad's heavy breathing became audible as he met her gaze with intense eyes. He blinked repeatedly, as if in shock of what she had just asked him.

"Tell me the truth!" Isabella wailed, her face distorting in anguish.

With a simple nod from the knight, she finally received her answer.

A moment of silence passed through them, both Galahad and Isabella keeping still. Isabella lowered her head, exhaling as she breathed out, "And when were you planning to tell me this? When we were exchanging vows? When we were raising our children!"

Galahad could only shake his head as he kept his eyes closed, regret, guilt and despair coursing through his veins. He knew that this moment was to come sooner or later, yet he was still so unprepared, unable to give Isabella an answer.

"Have you bedded her?"

The knight meekly shook his head, a wave of embarrassment and shame passing through him.

Isabella nodded her head knowingly, clenching her jaw in order to quell her tears. She pursed her lips for a few moments before beginning once more. "I am more angry that you did not tell me sooner, that you played such a game with me, than knowing that you feel something that you cannot help." She swallowed, gritting her teeth. "I would have understood, Galahad. You did not have to make a fool of me."

Isabella inhaled deeply before returning to her task of packing her belongings. Momentarily, Galahad closed his eyes, so many emotions running rampant within him. What was happening now should have never happened in the first place. This was all his doing, the consequences of his faulty decisions, the outcome of his stupidity. He had hurt Isabella deeply, and he knew it, and nothing he could do could take it back.

"I cannot believe I wasted so much time on a man that does not even know the true meaning of love." she stated callously, inflaming a tint of rage within the knight's heart. "You admit that you are in love with her, but you never even fought for her. In fact, when she first left, what did you do, Galahad? You moved on. You proposed to _me_." She shoved him once more, but Galahad took the punishment, keeping quiet as she continued. "If you _truly_ loved her, you would have travelled across the earth, swam to the very depths of the sea to find her and be with her again. You would have kept the hope of seeing her once more in your heart, and never would have given up on her." She flung the strap of the bag on her back, stalking towards the chamber door. "Think hard upon that, Galahad, and determine whether what you truly feel for her is love."

t t t

**A/N**: Ouch. That was totally dry. So...what'd you guys think? .wink.


	33. Chapter 32

**A/N**: See what I mean about quick updates? Can't handle 'em now, can ye? haha j/k. I've just been _extra_ inspired this weekend. (Maybe it's the Irish music I've been listening to?) And hey, I see that this story has been getting hits, so _someone_ out there is reading! haha Well, thank you for that, because I know this story is officially a novel. I don't think I'll be taking a project of this magnitude on my shoulders in a while, so hey, I'll enjoy this while it lasts! Romance and _more_ romance will be coming soon, trust me. So much that it'll be a miracle to handle! haha I'll update extra quickly so that you'll know _exactly_ what I'm talking about! .laughs evilly.

**_Kalanie_**: I get so excited when you update your story! lol Anyway, I know what you mean about Lancelot. At least Lourdes gave him that huge slap in Chapter 23! hahaha Though, that doesn't make up for what he did last chapter. Even _I'm_ annoyed with him! I simultaneously hope he simmers in his regret but gets some comfort. And yeah, I did like writing Isabella's character. Fate (and Galahad) basically just screwed her over, big time. Galahad's lucky that she didn't start _beating_ him! Here's the next chapter!

**_Kates_**: hahaha OMG, both of them TOTALLY deserved those smacks. Especially Lancelot. At least Galahad didn't bed Isabella in order to forget! (Smacks Lancelot myself) But yeah, I really liked this chapter, because as it turned out (even though I didn't really plan for it), it showed Lourdes', Lancelot's and Galahad's faults. Lourdes let her heart get to her, Lancelot still has the womanizer in his blood, and Galahad's just one huge train wreck with his emotions and with what he really wants. And knights or not, they're _still_ men! .nudge. haha Er...boys? But yes, I'm writing as you read this (as usual), and even _more_ is on the way!

t t t

**CHAPTER 32**

**A/N: **_From now on, when Shinodians are speaking with one another, it shall be French. Yes, yes, I know it's sort of weird. Just use your imagination and pretend they're speaking some Shinodian language, since I'm too lazy to make a language up! (I'm no J.R.R. Tolkien!) haha_

t t t

Lourdes' head snapped up in immediate defense as her ears detected the sudden snap of a twig. She stayed still and quiet for a few moments, the tips of her fingers creeping to the hilt of her sword as she tried to survey her dark surroundings. Squinting, her eyes darted to all sides, though only landing on sleeping Woads and neighing horses. Though her instinct screamed against it, she eventually leaned back comfortably on the tree trunk, her eyelids becoming increasingly heavier as fatigue slowly took over her once more.

Another snap of a twig.

Her eyes abruptly opened once more, her lips now curled into a snarl. As she quietly stood, she unsheathed her sword, slowly pacing around the area where she had been resting. Eyes alert, she gripped the hilt of her sword with two hands, and as stealthily as she could, moved about the sleeping Woads. At another sudden sound, she swung her sword to its direction, finding herself pointing the blade at...

...a bunny.

It hopped a few more inches closer to her, even rubbing the side of her leg before it disappeared into the bushes. Breathing out in relief, she sheathed her blade, turning back to where she had left her belongings. Just as she did this, an arrow whistled past her, the tip catching her cheek slightly before landing on a tree trunk in the distance.

She cried out in alarm, waking most of the Woads around her. Before they could question what was happening, battle cries sounded all around them, running footsteps pounding on the grass and muddied ground, coming straight towards them from all sides. Another wave of arrows flew past Lourdes and the Woads, narrowly missing some, injuring others.

"Ambush!" Lourdes heard Merlin cry behind her as all pandemonium broke loose. Both the Woads and the attackers gave out shouts and cries, some of rage, others from pain. Most of the Woads were completely unarmed and defenseless, taken by surprise and still groggy from sleep, as the attackers infiltrated their encampment.

"Tuez-les! (_Kill them!_)" came a cry from somewhere deep in the woods.

Controlling her panic, Lourdes' eyes darted all around her, sword held steady in front, ready to defend. Woads were fighting at all sides, most having difficulty seeing in the dark. The attackers seemed to expertly fight the Woads, their thin blades moving with much dexterity against the heavy broadswords and spiked clubs of the Woads.

Lourdes gave out a cry of helplessness and anger as she saw some of her Woadian comrades fall. As she looked to her left, she instinctively ran towards one of the attackers whose sword was poised to kill a Woad warrior, who was rolling on the ground in pain as he kept his hands on the bleeding wound on his stomach. With a grunt, she used her shoulder and elbow, shoving the attacker with great force. The man stumbled to the ground, but used his blade to prop himself up once more. Eyes inflamed, his glance landed upon Lourdes, who gripped her sword tightly as she breathed heavily.

"When will people stop trying to _kill me_!" she squealed in frustration as she prepared to swing her sword downward at the warrior. Though before she had a chance to do so, another sword blocked hers, the warrior immediately pushing Lourdes back as her sword spun in the air and landed with a soft thud a few metres from her.

"Es-tu bien? (_Are you well_?)" The warrior said to his comrade, though not taking his eyes off of Lourdes.

"Ouais. (_Yeah._)" The other replied curtly as he regained his composure.

Swallowing, Lourdes paced a few steps back, the warrior's blade coming dangerously close to her neck. He paced forward, matching her every step, until she finally backed herself upon a tree trunk. As the moonlight hit the warrior's face, Lourdes let out a small gasp, seeing that the man was indeed Shinodian. Fear now coursed through her veins, seeing that her Woadian comrades were losing the battle right in front of her, unable to help her if she needed it. Just as Lourdes was about to react, she noticed a glint of incredulousness and recognition in the warrior's face, his sword lowering just a little as he surveyed her. Then, he sounded a foreign call to those around him, and the attackers immediately halted their assault. The remaining Woads became indecisive at this point, looking around at each other in silent question whether to continue their defense and take advantage of this momentary distraction or not.

Lourdes presumed that the man who held his blade incredibly close to her throat was their commander, his elaborate helmet differentiating him from all the others. As he roughly removed the heavy helmet from his head, his eyes made contact with Lourdes' once more. She furrowed her brows in confusion at his expression, still a mixture of fear and disbelief. It was as though he was looking upon a ghost, yet could not believe what his eyes were seeing. She swallowed, careful not to move, even as he slowly lowered his blade to his side. Lourdes breathed out, arguing with herself whether to make a run towards her fallen sword or to stay as still as stone. Though, before she could make her decision, the warrior in front of her suddenly fell to his knees in a curtsy, bowing his head low towards her. Needless to say, Lourdes became even _more_ confused by his actions.

"Tout le monde, viens ici! _(Everyone, come here!)"_ The bowed warrior called out, his head moving from side to side as he surveyed his comrades around him. "Maintenant! _(Now!)"_

The rustling of bushes, sheathing swords and quick footsteps surrounded Lourdes, rendering all the other Woadian warriors speechless. The Woads lowered their defenses just a little as they watched the bizarre occurrences before them. As the Shinodian warriors gathered all around her, their faces all mimicked that of the first warrior and were now wearing identical expressions of bewilderment.

"Non, ce n'est pas possible! (_No, it's not possible!_)" breathed out one of them shakily, also falling to his knees in a bow. "Elle est mort! (_She is dead!_)" His gesture was followed by all the others who had gathered around Lourdes, hands over their hearts, heads slightly lowered.

"What are you all saying?" Lourdes finally managed to croak out, using the tree trunk to steady herself as she straightened slowly. Seeing a flash of Merlin's form from the corner of her eye, she hissed, "Merlin, what are they doing?"

Also confused by their actions, the old Woad cautiously made his way towards her side, sword still raised in front of him as he observed the still Shinodian warriors. He stood in front of Lourdes, his eyes darting around them before finally landing on the band's leader.

"Que faites-vous? (_What are you doing?)_" Merlin said in a choppy manner, trying his best to remember the Shinodian language. At his query, the leader snapped his head up at the old Woad, a hint of surprise evident in his eyes that he could speak their language.

"Monseigneur, c'est très dangereux pour la princesse d'être ici. _(My lord, it is very dangerous for the princess to be here.)"_ he replied curtly as he stood. "S'il vous plaît, venez avec nous. _(Please, come with us.)_" He turned as he finished, signaling for his warriors to rise and move out.

"Merlin?" Lourdes questioned, eyes still wide.

He turned to her, his brows furrowed as he gripped his staff. "He wants us to go with them, Lourdes," though, even as she shook her head in protest, he finished, "They know who you are."

t t t

"I don't like 'em."

"Me neither. Especially the blonde one."

"Aye...he's too pretty."

"If we don't warn Lancelot soon, I fear he might try and have a go with 'im."

Bors and Gawain eyed each other momentarily, eyebrows raised, before they burst out laughing. Slapping their hands on their laps, their bodies shook uncontrollably as they sat upon their horses, surveying the scene before them. Their steeds neighed, almost questioningly, as Bors gripped the reigns in order to calm himself and as Gawain wiped a fallen tear from his eye.

Lord Theodore and his entourage of knights were grouped just a few yards from where they were. Arthur, Guinevere and Dagonet scurried around the castle courtyard, checking the near one hundred knights that closely gathered together, ensuring that last-minute preparations were in order for the estimated fortnight of travel for their rendez-vous with the other Sarmatian knights. The three were greeted with kind nods and waves, the new knights all knowing what they had to endure against the Shinodians just a few weeks earlier. These knights seemed to be good men -- it was just the fact that they were commanded by Lord Theodore that tarnished their reputations in the eyes of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table.

Horses of all colours and sizes, wagons filled with provisions and carts filled with weapons and ammunition dotted the area. Not only were knights present, but some squires and retainer soldiers had come, willing to lend their support, wholeheartedly for fighting back the Shinodian invasions. Some were not even eighteen, yet their courage and bravery shone in their eyes as they prepared alongside the knights.

After a few moments, Bors nudged Gawain, motioning his head to the right. "Well, well, speak of the devil himself."

The two knights observed Lancelot exit the wide doors that led to the courtyard, arms slung around two giggling women, keeping a satisfied, smug expression on his countenance. As he retrieved his arms from them, the women frowned and pouted, moving closer to the knight as he chuckled at the effects of his own charm. Saying a few consoling and sweet words to them, he gave a lingering kiss on each of their hands before finally striding towards the rest of his comrades. Taking the reigns of his black steed, he swiftly mounted it, giving out a contented exhale.

Bors and Gawain looked at each other once more as Gawain began questioningly, "I think 'tis safe for us to presume that you did not spend the night packing your belongings?"

Lancelot gave a slight shrug. "Quite true." He smirked, ticking his tongue to jolt the steed forward. Turning his head towards the two knights, he finished, "I needed my energy for other purposes."

"Bah." Bors waved at the curly-haired knight dimissively as he rolled his eyes. "Will that boy ever change?"

"I thought he did." Gawain's lips pulled into a frown as he gave a lighthearted shrug. "I guess I was wrong."

The thoughtful moment shared by the two knights was interrupted by Tristan, who halted his steed in between the two. He eyed them alternately before stating, "Galahad is gone."

"Gone?" Bors raised an eyebrow, shifting his eyes. "Gone where? To take a piss?"

Gawain merely groaned, not only at Bors' stupidity, but at the present situation. "Do you have any idea where he ran off to?"

"I believe he headed northwest." Tristan reported curtly, pointing in the distance. "Two horses from the stables had gone missing this morning, along with a wagon. His betrothed is missing as well."

"Bloody hell!" cursed Gawain, eyes rising towards the bright blue sky, disapproval lining his face. "Think you they eloped?"

The three knights thought silently for a moment, unable to believe that Galahad would even _think_ of doing such a thing, especially now, when times were dire. True, the young knight was capable of rash actions, but it was impossible for him to disappear without speaking to any of the other knights. And running off with Isabella? After the exchange that all the knights had witnessed between he and Lourdes three weeks earlier, it was purely evident that the knight's feelings were divided. No, not even divided -- it had shown precisely where his feeling truly lay.

"Arthur!" Gawain finally called out, dismounting his horse as he jogged towards his commander. As Gawain claimed Arthur's attention, he continued, "Galahad is missing."

"I know." Arthur shut his eyes briefly as he exhaled. Placing a hand on Gawain's shoulder, he replied, "The knight informed me yesternight of his decision with Isabella and their marriage. I cannot say that I am pleased with what he has decided to do, but I feel as though that now, he shall finally have peace."

"Arthur, you held counsel too much with that old Woad," Gawain retorted, scoffing mockingly, "for now you speak like him!"

"Worry not about Galahad's whereabouts, Gawain." Arthur replied in a consolatory tone, a half smile pulling upon his lips. "We ride without him to Shino, but that does not mean we will not ride with him again."

t t t

Lourdes, Merlin and the surviving Woadian warriors marched in a steady procession alongside the Shinodian warriors as the afternoon sun reached its peak. They had journeyed for a few days, bearing the freezing weather and rocky terrain, even sharing the same encampment to elicit more warmth from one another and helping one another with carrying belongings. Through all of this, Lourdes still felt wary about the entire situation, especially when she would receive endless stares and numerous bows every single time she would pass by. A part of her wanted to scream at them all to stop their damned curtseying, though she continually reminded herself that _these_ Shinodians were apparently leading them to safety. When she found a moment alone with Merlin, she hissed,

"Merlin, how can you possibly trust them?" gulping, she looked around her, careful to conceal her words from prying ears, even from those who did not seem to know her language. "They're Shinodian warriors who _attacked_ us."

"Only before they knew who you were." Merlin interjected in the same tone as he made his point, turning to her. "My dear, if they wanted to kill us, they would have done so already, don't you think?"

"Not unless they desire to gain our trust then kill us in our sleep." She muttered morbidly through clenched teeth, still irate at the fact that some Woadian warriors were killed and seriously injured during their skirmish. Her mind was still unsettled by the unexpected turn of events, especially when she was _sure_ that she was as good as dead a few nights ago. This journey, this entire line of revelations, were simply getting to her -- and instead of making her overly emotional and distressed as it had done so in the past, it only fueled her anger.

Merlin gave out a sigh, completely understanding her reasonings. "Lourdes, as long as these Shinodians are _not_ attacking us -- even if only at the moment -- we are safer with them than by our lonesome in these foreign lands." He surveyed those around him quickly before glancing towards Lourdes. "I understand most of what they speak of, and their aggression is not turned towards us in any way."

"Where do you think they are taking us?" She questioned, wrapping her cloak more tightly around her as she patted her mare tenderly.

Though, instead of Merlin answering Lourdes' question, the leader of this band of Shinodian warriors gave out a call, yelling, "Nous sommes ici! (_We are here!_)"

A resounding cheer then erupted from the Shinodian soldiers, confusing the Woads around them. As the travellers looked in the distance, they saw the end of the woods, then opening into a wide clearing, covered by a thick blanket of snow. Some warriors even ran towards the exit of the woods, crying gleefully at the sight of home. At this exhibition, Lourdes felt a bit of tenderness in her heart for these soldiers, realizing that they, too, were in the same predicament as she, the Woads, and even Arthur and his knights. Life sworn to servitude, months away from their homes and families, lives always on the line for king and country. They had similarities, after all.

At this point, the leader of the Shinodian warriors turned to Lourdes and Merlin, beckoning for the two to come. Lourdes and Merlin shared a glance before kicking their horses slightly to join the commander. He cocked his head forward as he began to ride through the clearing, and as the two followed, the sight that greeted them filled them with awe. It was not only a castle, its walls and a surrounding village, but a sight easily five times that size. Houses made of hay, wood and even stone dotted the countryside, smoke rising from the rooftops, Shinodians going about their daily duties. Even with the snow, the realm bustled with activity, with animals and little children adding to the noise and movement and riders on horseback to the fast-paced environment in which they were a part of. Though, this was not what caught Lourdes' eyes.

Even further from these masterfully-built houses were a group of red buildings. Their roofs were shaped as they were triangular hats, the four corners sloped and curled just a little. Marble stairs and columns lined these buildings, surrounded by trimmed trees, all adding to the perfection of each structure. Even in the dead of winter, and even underneath the thick cover of snow, the structures were indeed beautiful, the skill of their make and the labour in the intricate patterns that lined them emanating grace and sophistication.

As Lourdes, the Woads and the Shinodian warriors rode closer, Lourdes now saw the great stone wall and spiked metal doors that protected the major part of the settlement. With a call from the Shinodian leader, those atop the wall ramparts yelled to other soldiers on the other side of the door, ordering them to heave the door open at once. After only a few moments, all the travellers were inside the walls, with curious onlookers staring at them all in wonder. Lourdes kept her hood on and head down, still cautious about being recognized by any of these other Shinodians.

As the Shinodian commander dismounted, he shifted his gaze towards Lourdes and Merlin, beckoning them to follow him once more. With less hesitation this time, the two followed the commander up a flight of stairs, which led to, from what they saw, the largest structure of them all. Lourdes kept quiet, only observing the view from where she stood, astounded by the size of this village -- if you could still call this settlement one.

Another set of double doors were opened upon their arrival by two guards, who kept spears on their left hands and kept a readied sword on their right side. They wore almost the same armour as the Shinodians that Lourdes and the Woads had encountered, though the designs on the armour and their underlying garments were much more simpler, the red colour more vibrant and visible.

Stepping inside, the three walked into a long hallway, almost 50 yards, with a lone red carpet lining the middle. Where the carpet stopped, though, was what piqued Lourdes' attention. At the very end stood a single seat, and on that seat, sat a Shinodian man. Around him were other Shinodians, both men and women of all ages, and yet, Lourdes' gaze was transfixed on this one man. Swallowing, she and Merlin followed the Shinodian commander, who had already marched to the end of the red carpet, bowing lowly.

"Nous lui avons trouvé, monseigneur. _(We found her, my lord.)" _he reported, his voice somewhat echoing within the hall. His statement had caught everyone's attention, but not as much as the attention of the man who now stood in bewilderment front of the single seat.

"Non...mais comment! (_No...but how!_)" The bearded man responded shakily, gripping an arm of his seat as he tried to keep steady. Pushing his crimson cape behind him, his dark eyes then landed on Lourdes, who was now only a few metres away from him. He reached out an arm to her and whispered, "L-Lourdes?"

She paced back a few steps, balance unstable, her face becoming white. Breathing heavily, she turned to Merlin with wide-eyes, tears threatening to form. The old Woad only bit his lip in order to quell his rising emotions, bowing his head slightly to the Shinodian man.

"Merlin, after all this time..." he continued as he fell to his knees, surprising Lourdes even _more_ when he switched tongues. "You have kept your promise."

"I always keep true to my word, milord." Merlin replied firmly, bowing once more with open arms.

The man only eyed the speechless Lourdes, who stood still, the confusion in her eyes still not dissipating. Finally regaining his composure from the shock that he was experiencing himself, he said to her quietly,

"Welcome home, daughter."

t t t

**A/N**: I hope I'm not giving too much away when I say...do _not_ worry about Galahad's whereabouts! Just sit tightly with Gawain, and all shall be revealed in GOOD time. Well, in later chapters, I suppose! haha I've got a bunch of chapters lined up, and I'm _really_ happy with the storyline as it is. So what happens next? Well...you'll have to tune in tomorrow! .smiles. Er...or in a few hours, depending on how many people seem to like this chapter! lol

**P.S.****_I feel as though it takes me forever to write these chapters, and even longer to update, but the story isn't _that_ much of a read, is it? It piques your interest? Keeps you on the edge of your seat? Makes you scream for romance, like all of the characters? haha As long as I know that I've gotten (and kept) your attention for _this_ long, then I'm happy! Till next time!_**


	34. Chapter 33

**A/N:** I'm updating SO quickly because I myself cannot wait for you all to read what I have in store! Enjoy!

**_macial ex-auror hobbit._** JUST when I posted Chapter 32, I saw your review! But THANK YOU so much for reading and reviewing. You've been with me from the beginning! .hugs.

It's funny because in the beginning, Isabella was only supposed to be a really tiny character, but as it turns out, she pretty much played an important role in everything. Even teaching Galahad a lesson or two may alter things in the future. (There goes my cryptic speech once more. But really, I don't want to ruin the story for you!) I respect _and_ pity her, because (heaven forbid) if I ever end up in _her_ position sometime in my life, I might just have to...cry! The medallion will play an important role as well! .wink. It's good that you're asking questions, because that means you're interested in the story! haha

Oh, Lancelot. Bad habits are hard to break, huh? And I _loved_ writing the Lancelot/Galahad scene. I'd be _so_ uncomfortable if I was in that room with them! I'd probably offer them cookies or something to ease the tension.

You know what I'm going to do after I finish this story? Count how many slaps the knights have been dealt by the reviewers! haha "Galahad the little tyke". God, that was adorable. I picture him as a three year old, trying to carry a sword, then tripping on his own two feet. Aww. .clears throat. And don't worry -- Galahad will not be gone forever...or will he?

And for sure, there will be more of the knights to come! Oh, and even _more_ knights, as you'll see in this chapter! .wink.

There's SO much more to be revealed in this story, it's not even funny. I hope you like it!

And as for making this into a movie? HELL YEAH! I'm so up for that. I'm actually thinking of polishing this piece up, taking out the KA influences and make it into a TRUE original story, then submitting it to a publisher in the near future! Anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

**_Kalanie_**: I still feel bad that your review got cut off! But alas, here's another chapter for you! Enjoy!

**_HateFilled-Demon_**: Hey there! Nice to hear from you! I will definitely keep updating -- there's SO much more to this story left to tell! .smiles.

**_DeathDealer210912_**: haha I know eh? I was thinking...hmmm...maybe I can just type jibberish and pass it off as the Shinodian language! But then, I'd confuse _myself_! At least some people can understand the French! lol Anyway, here's another chappy for you!

t t t

**CHAPTER 33**

**A/N:**_ Historically, Bushido began to be practiced in Japan around the 11th century, sort of mirroring the European code of chivalry. In this story, I'm using aspects of Bushido, or "way of the warrior", sort of making my own early Middle Age "warrior code" by mixing the European and Oriental version for Shino's code of war. Also, Shino itself is completely made up, as I've taken the name from Mike Shinoda of Linkin Park, who I adore! .smiles. But just think of these peoples and their culture as a mixture of Japanese, European and Roman influences._

_Just to make it clear to everyone, especially if I don't spend much time describing them well enough, this is how I'm picturing how the new knights look like:_

_**Sir Gareth** - like Orlando Bloom's character, Balien, in "Kingdom of Heaven"_

_**Sir Bedivere** - like Heath Ledger's character, William Thatcher, in "A Knight's Tale"_

_**Sir Kay** - like Mel Gibson's character, William Wallace, in "Braveheart"_

_**Sir Percival** - like Karl Urban's character, Eomer, in "Lord of the Rings"_

_Damn...why are all the knights so good-looking? Ah, the beauty of fanfiction. Gotta love it!_

t t t

"Dag." Bors called out lightly to his giant of a brother as he observed what was transpiring in front of him. Barely able to contain his rising excitement, he slapped his brother on the arm repeatedly with much earnest. "Look over there, by the wagon!" He guffawed gleefully. "This is going to be interesting."

The knights had left Arthur's realm a week ago and had not stopped their travels towards the Sarmatian/Shinodian border since. With more than a hundred knights, retainers and squires in their entourage travelling behind them, Arthur and Theodore led the way, the two surprisingly managing to get along and work together as best as they could for the duration of the journey. Truly, throughout their travels, it was more due to Arthur's large reservoir of patience rather than Lord Theodore's sad and forced attempt to keep things civilized and orderly. With luck, they had not met any Shinodians so far in their travels, yet always kept apprehensive and defensive for sudden attacks. Surprisingly, though, the knights of the Round Table were in good spirits, the threat of the impending situation not growing heavily upon their hearts just yet. Their morale had certainly boosted those of the other warriors, lightening the mood amongst them.

Dagonet finally turned his attention to his now giggling brother, raising a questioning eyebrow as he replied warily, "What is it _now_, Bors? Do not tell me you are amused by some sort of animal again."

Placing his ring-covered hand upon his face, covering his eyes and nose, Bors laughed as he motioned his head forward. "That pansy knight is trying to befriend Tristan."

With a chuckle at what he was seeing in front of him, Dagonet _then _slapped Gawain's arm, motioning his head in the same manner as his older brother. As they claimed Gawain's attention, the three knights looked on in amusement at the exchange before them, barely able to contain their laughter.

A knight of muscular stature had ridden to the side of Tristan's horse, his heavy and elaborate armour emphasizing his broad shoulders. His dirty-blonde, wavy hair stopped at his shoulders, now hampered down by a thick helmet. Stubble lined his handsomely rugged features, bright-blue eyes filled with mirth and pride. He had waited for a greeting from Tristan upon his arrival, yet when he realized that none was forthcoming from the scout, he cleared his throat and began cordially, "My name is Sir Percival and I hail from north-west Sarmatia." He kindly introduced himself with an amicable bow as he kept his steed in step with Tristan's. "Have you heard of the village of Yorkshire, fellow knight?"

Barely heeding his voice, Tristan replied with a mere grunt, keeping his gaze forward.

Percival gave him a quizzical look, yet, unfortunately for the quiet scout, was not even close to being deterred by Tristan's obvious disinterest. "I have heard many great tales about you and the rest of your comrades. Is it true that you have never been beaten in battle?"

Tristan yawned in response, eyes darting around the scene before him.

Percival pursed his lips, scratching his forehead in utter confusion. "My, you're certainly not that talkative. Is there anything else that we could converse about that would pique your interest?"

Another grunt in response.

The poor knight furrowed his brows, his handsome face distorted as his lips curled in puzzlement. "Sir, am I to understand that the sound that you currently make is make is meant to be a 'yes'?"

Tristan only waved a dismissive hand at poor Percival before trotting off away from him. Bors, Dagonet and Gawain simply boomed with laughter behind the lone knight, with Percival feeling a bit embarrassed as he realized that he had an audience. Clearing his throat and keeping the pride that he still had left, he rode on forward, hoping to steer clear from the three for the remainder of the ride.

Near the front of the group rode Lancelot, a neutral expression plastered on his face as he kept his cloak tightly wrapped around him. Eyes straight ahead, his ears perked up to a nearby conversation between two of Lord Theodore's knights, who he recognized as the two that had spoken when they held council together a few weeks ago. Sir Gareth had long, wavy brown hair, which tucked neatly behind his ears. He had a lean built, soft, brown eyes and high cheekbones. He was quite young, Lancelot presumed, most likely only twenty and five. This was the knight that had asked Arthur and the rest of the knights to join his cause with much conviction in his voice. The other young knight, Sir Bedivere, had spiky, blonde hair, combed back just a little. With piercing, blue-green eyes and a seemingly permanent roguish expression on his face, he sat erect upon his steed, overwhelming pride, and even conceit, evident in his body language. Lancelot chuckled as he recognized a bit of himself in this young knight, interest even more piqued by what the two were discussing.

"I do not know if I shall ever take a wife." Bedivere stated with a nonchalant shrug, a smirk pulling on his thin lips. "I enjoy the freedom too much."

Gareth shook his head and scoffed, nudging him with his elbow as he said knowingly, "The freedom to bed whomever you wish, you mean?"

Bedivere laughed mirthfully at his friend's comment, placing a hand on his stomach. "You know me too well, Gareth. It certainly frightens me at times."

A smirk slowly appeared upon Lancelot's lips. Pulling his steed's reigns to the hard right, he rode towards the two knights. As he reached their side, they nodded to him respectfully as he kept in pace with them. Immediately, Lancelot stated, "That freedom, my fellow knights, should never be taken away from a man."

The two knights looked at one another in confusion, then glanced back at Lancelot curiously. Gareth eyed him inquisitively with his brown orbs, his high cheekbones becoming more visible as he pursed his lips in question. "Sir Lancelot, do you not already have a wife?"

"Aye," Bedivere nodded in agreement, his small, green-blue eyes sparkling in amusement and interest, "unless..."

Lancelot shook his head curtly, and with a scoff, he said, "I would think that my reputation would precede me, good knights," he inclined his chin, ever so little, "What your Lord believes and has stated is false. I would _never_ marry a Shinodian woman."

"Whyever not, Sir Lancelot?" Gareth shifted uncomfortably on his saddle, looking around him cautiously as he said to him in a lowered tone, "I hear they're quite beautiful."

"Aye, much better than Sarmatian women." snickered Bedivere, who doubled over on his horse before patting Lancelot and Gareth on the arms playfully and raising an eyebrow. "'Tis a blessing that we are all men and are incredibly good-looking, eh?"

The three shared a mirthful laugh, somewhat disintegrating the lump that had formed in Lancelot's throat. His earlier statement about never wanting to marry a Shinodian woman was indeed forced, his hurt pride and jumbled emotions getting the best of him. Interrupting his thoughtful moment, Gareth gave him a slight nudge.

"Never say never, Sir Lancelot." He said with twinkling eyes, a grin pulling upon his thin lips. "After this war is over, and you may freely roam Shinodian lands, you never know if the charms of a Shinodian woman will enchant you."

Bedivere grinned cheekily, nodding in agreement as he proclaimed, "Aye. The great Lancelot of the Maidens, married to a Shinodian woman. That will be the news for the ages!"

Before Lancelot could respond to their teasing, Arthur's voice sounded before them. "Men!" he called out, reversing his horse as he turned to those behind him. "We need to increase our pace, for a heavy snowstorm is headed our way. The faster we get to our destination, the healthier we all shall be."

The three knights shared a glance before slightly nodding to one another. With no hesitation, the riders thundered forward in full speed, riding closer and closer to Shino.

t t t

In a dimly-lit and well-decorated stone room, father and daughter sat on identical wooden chairs, facing one another. Lourdes kept silent, meekly twiddling her thumbs, only managing to stare at the man in front of her.

Her true father.

King Lothair's once strong face was beginning to line with wrinkles, most concentrated on his forehead and beneath his tired chocolate-brown eyes. His hair was pulled back into a long ponytail, his neck lined with medallions, his fingers endowed with many rings. He did not emanate the essence of frivolity, but on the contrary, exhibiting strong, majestic grace, heavily and proudly respectful of the Shinodian culture and quite knowledgeable of his country and the art of war. As Lourdes continued to examine his features, she could finally see the resemblance between them -- the shape and colour of their eyes, their curvy nose, the height of their noticeable cheekbones. She could no longer deny that this was indeed her real father that was sitting before her, whose lips were frozen into a relieved smile as he clasped his hands in front of him. And yet, doubt and indecision plagued her, for he was still of equivocal nature, as his true intentions could be masterfully hidden behind his content countenance. So, even though they sat alone and were both unarmed, Lourdes' defensive nature never faltered, making sure that she was a safe distance away from him.

"You are the image of your mother." He finally choked out as he broke the comfortable silence between them, placing a hand on his mouth as he bit his lip. "Oh, my dearest Lourdes. After all these years, the gods have finally blessed me with your return."

"M-my mother?" Lourdes stuttered, eyes brightly gleaming at his statement. Her mother! The thought had finally made its impact on her mind as she questioned, "W-where is she?"

King Lothair's smile vanished, quickly being replaced by a sorrowful frown as he lowered his head. "She...she died a few months ago."

Swallowing, Lourdes looked down to her clenched hands, feeling sadness for a woman who she had never even met. She felt guilty for asking King Lothair, for bringing back painful memories of his wife's passing. She knew what it was like to lose someone you loved, and being reminded of the fact will not make coping with it any easier. Clearing her throat in apology, she said, "I am sorry...father."

The king's head snapped up at this call, his smile returning once more. He exhaled deeply, looking at Lourdes lovingly as he stood. She observed him as he held out his elbow for her to take. As she did so, he led her outside of the room into a long, open corridor, whose numerous windows looked out into the square, snow-covered courtyard. Her eyes widened with wonder at the sight, seeing about 50 Shinodian warriors, some of whom she recognized, practicing with their thin blades they called 'katanas'. In rows and columns, they swung and slashed, each stepping and moving simultaneously, pausing after every movement. Their steady positions only changed as a drill commander shouted orders, observing them all with his hands around his back as he paced in between them.

"To fight with courage until our very last breath -- that is our code of war." King Lothair stated as he smiled down at Lourdes.

"Have you always been at war, father?" she questioned, her eyes still surveying the scene in front of her with wonder.

"Yes." The king breathed out, leaning against the hallway railings. "For as long as I can remember, even before my rule, we have always been at war. Shinodians versus Shinodians, locked in a bitter civil war. For so many years, it has plagued our lands, two sides divided into north and south, the reason for the origin of the war lost long ago." He closed his eyes at the painful memory, breathing in deeply. "It was during my reign that it had begun once more -- mere months after you were born. My own brother, Rothair, had tried to kill me in my sleep, for he knew that I was elder and that he would never be able to take the throne unless I was dead." Lourdes gave out a small gasp at this, but her father continued. "When he did not succeed, he gathered his followers, feeding them lies about me and my rule. They rebelled against us, against my peaceful rule, and allowed his lust for land and power to control him. I did not want to invade other lands as he desired, but only have the Shinodians flourish peacefully in our own...but Rothair would not have it. Shino was too small for him, and he wanted as much land as he could possibly attain. So, he began incursions into the lands east of Shino, taking what he could and burning what he couldn't. It was only recently that he began his incursions into Sarmatia, beginning in the north, then trickling further south as he gathered more followers and enslaved the Sarmatians that he could." He paused then, as if trying to quell his rising emotion. At this point, Lourdes was rendered speechless, keeping her hand to her stomach, as she tried to take everything in. Lothair continued with a sigh, "So now you understand why we had to keep you away from Shino, why we had given you to Merlin and the Woads for protection. For so many years, Rothair has attempted to assassinate me and everyone that shares my blood. And even now, Lourdes, he searches for you, still not convinced that you are dead, as rumour has it. He desires to ensure that his place on the throne is protected."

Lourdes sunk to the ground, the severity of the news getting to her. After so many years of questioning, wondering and suffering, this was the truth. The truth about her family, her peoples, her _life_. Feeling faint, she felt her father's strong arms pull her up, then crushing her in a strong embrace. Gingerly wrapping her arms around the tall man, she finally burst out in tears as she rested her head on his broad chest, finally succumbing to great emotion.

"You are with me now, my daughter," he said soothingly, rubbing her back in comfort, "and I will do everything in my power to protect you."

t t t

"Oi, Kay!" Bedivere called out in a light tone to his comrade, who rode diagonally behind him, "Whatever happened to that maiden that you were seein'?" He continued playfully with a wink, shifting his horse slightly to face the dark-haired knight. "You know, the blonde one with the humongous brea-"

The older knight groaned as Bedivere's less-than-polite gesture, throwing a piece of cloth that he had at hand at him as he snapped, "Sod off, Bedivere, 'tis none of your business!" His thick brows furrowed in annoyance, ticking his tongue at his horse so that it would ride a few more metres away from the cheeky knight.

Bedivere was not at all dissuaded by these annoyed gestures and only let out a mirthful laugh, shaking his head towards Lancelot's form. "If you need help with wooing a woman back, Kay, just ask him. He's already bedded six in the last three days."

The knights that surrounded them - Lancelot, Gareth, Gawain and Dagonet - laughed hysterically at Kay's incredulous expression. Lancelot gave him a proud nod at Bedivere's recognition of his wondrous 'talents', shrugging nonchalantly. "Seven."

Another round of laughter passed through the knights, alarming some who rode beside them. Most of the knights were incredibly cold and fatigued, and yet, _these_ knights were acting as though it was a mere sojourn through Sarmatia! They even momentarily captured Theodore's and Arthur's attention, eyebrows raised at the jovial exchange behind them. At least, they reasoned inwardly, their knights were in good spirits.

The knights had travelled for almost two weeks now, the land before them becoming more desolate, the weather becoming more fierce and unrelenting. Icy winds ripped through the convoy, even startling some of the horses as they crossed between an icy valley. The two mountain peeks loomed over them almost menacingly, their sublimity not lost on the travellers. Tristan's eyes darted quickly around them, senses alerted at something, but ultimately said nothing. It was only then that Arthur and his knights noticed that this was the pass that Bedivere had spoken about when he was explaining to them the dangers of the Shinodian incursions during their Round Table council. They remembered the traces of the map, realizing that the village that he spoke of was not far off from where they were. Their supplies and rations were nearly gone, only their weapons and horses left as their belongings. They momentarily breathed a sigh of relief, hoping to even catch a glimpse of the other Sarmatian warriors whom they were scheduled to meet with.

That breath was only replaced by sudden dread as they heard the sound of a distant horn. The horses neighed in slight panic, some standing on their hind legs, others moving about from side to side as their riders tried desperately to control them. Without hesitation, Tristan had ridden ahead of the large group, his lone figure becoming smaller and smaller in the distance until his form was only a speck in the horizon.

"What is he doing?" Gareth cried out incredulously as he looked back at the rest of his comrades, pulling on the reigns of his horse. "Those are not Sarmatian horns!"

"Don't get your breeches in a bunch." Bors replied gruffly, riding to their side. "He's just making sure that the coast is clear for us. Force of habit, you see. The lad can't help it."

After a few moments of silent apprehension, they spotted Tristan thundering back with haste, his teeth gritted as he skidded to a stop beside Arthur and Theodore. "Shinodians. Hundreds of them. Heading this way."

Arthur immediately unsheathed Excalibur from his scabbard, twisting his head behind him. "Warriors, prepare for combat!"

Yells and cries erupted from the men as they scurried to procure their weapons. Most headed for the wagons, throwing bows, arrows, swords and armour to their unarmed comrades. They automatically formed flanks, readying their weapons to their sides. Only a few moments later, they caught a glimpse of the Shinodian army, riding towards them at full gallop.

"Arthur." Theodore hissed through clenched teeth, tilting his chin up slightly as he motioned his eyes above them. As Arthur looked upwards, he caught sight of dozens of Shinodian archers, poised and ready to fire down at them from behind snow-covered boulders. Some of the knights who saw this gritted their teeth at the precarious situation, looking to their leaders for their course of action. Most tried their best to steady their horses, careful not to make any sudden movements to encourage the Shinodians to fire a shower of arrows down at them.

The group of Shinodians that were on horseback were now coming closer, only a hundred yards from where the Sarmatian men gathered. As the knights observed them with intense eyes, a glint of confusion became evident in their orbs, noticing that these Shinodians were not attired in the same manner as the previous Shinodians that they had encountered and fought. Erasing this point of wonder in their minds for a few moments, they all watched silently as the commander of the band rode by his lonesome, trotting his way bravely to Arthur's side, confidence emanating from his being.

The Shinodian commander kept his face firm, his jaw clenched as he removed his helmet. He looked upon the knights with no fear evident in his dark brown eyes, which darted amongst them quickly before finally landing on Arthur. Arthur met his gaze with the same expression on his face and the same intense emotion evident in his green eyes, chin slightly inclined as he waited for the Shinodian commander to speak. Though, he did not utter a word, his passing gaze only landing in Lancelot's direction.

Lancelot did not shift uneasily in his saddle at this, but kept his fierce gaze on the Shinodian man, eyes never faltering at his unyielding stare. Lancelot noticed a hint of incredulousness exhibited in his eyes as he slowly rode in front of him. Even as the commander unsheathed his blade, Lancelot kept still, not feeling threatened nor afraid by his gestures. The blade slowly came closer to Lancelot's body, making the knights around him tense. Though, when it reached Lancelot's chest, it merely lifted the medallion that now hung, exposed, atop his tunic.

"Where...where did you get this?" The Shinodian commander asked slowly, his speech surprising Lancelot and the knights around him. All turned to Lancelot expectantly, puzzled about this exchange.

"It was given to me as a gift." Lancelot replied steadily, still sitting erect and unflinching on his horse. He inclined his jaw a little before asking, "Why?"

"Who gave it to you?"

Needless to say, Lancelot was taken aback by this question, not at all conceiving why it even mattered to this Shinodian man. Though, he replied hesitatingly, "Lourdes."

Unexpectedly, the commander dropped his sword, using his horse's neck to steady himself as he choked out in disbelief, "She...she is alive?"

"Yes." Lancelot gulped and closed his eyes briefly, hoping with all his heart that he was right.

The Shinodian man clasped his hands together as he cried, "Praise be the gods!" He closed his eyes, face rising to the sky. "After all these years..."

Lancelot only furrowed his brows, eyeing the man as though he was completely daft. It took a moment for him to regain his composure, to quell his exhibited emotions. In response to Lancelot's questioning glance, the Shinodian man removed something from beneath his armour, holding it out to Lancelot with a trembling hand. The knight's eyes widened in sheer astoundment at the sight before him.

An identical medallion hanging from his neck.

"How could that be?" Lancelot shook his head, squinting his eyes as he continued his query, "And Lourdes...h-how do you know of her?"

The Shinodian man lifted his head to face Lancelot, clenching his jaw tightly before replying:

"I am her brother."

t t t

**A/N**: Whoo-wee. Don't you just _love_ how I end these chapters? Now you _really_ have to keep reading! hahaha How'd you like _this_ chapter, my lovely readers? Eh? Eh? .nudge nudge.

**P.S._ Oh, and I just couldn't help but plug "Breathe No More, Bleed No More", my TristanOC oneshot. If you've got the time, please check it out! .salutes._**


	35. Chapter 34

**A/N:** Don't you just _love_ my quick updates? .smiles.

**_HateFilled-Demon_**: Here's another chapter for you! Hope it's to your liking!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: Sorry for torturing you! I guess you can call me a sadist? lmao! Here's another chapter!

**_Kalanie_**: Trust me…keep that stick with you. .cough. And he IS lucky that you can't get to him! He'll be all bloody right about now! haha, Lancelot and Lourdes' bro fighting…that would be so funny. I'm glad you liked my review, though. I TRY to make it interesting! hehe Enjoy this next chapter!

**_Raging Raven_**: Yeah, I totally loved this chapter, too. Glad you liked the fruits of my hard labour! .smiles.

**_Withered Lover_**: Awww! I'm really glad that reading my story made you feel better. Now THAT is what I like to hear! My work actually affecting people positively! .hugs. Here's another chapter for you – hope it makes you happy, too! And yep, I'm almost trilingual! I gotta bone up on my French though, and maybe even learn Spanish since it's like French and Tagalog put together! And yeah, I'd like to work in the UN! hehe

Well, this story won't be finished SOON. I'm working very hard on it, so the chapters just come to me quickly, that's why. But there's still a good 20+ chapters to go. And you KNOW how detailed I can be! hehe This is an epic, I tell you. I should make this into a mini-series or something. And _do not_ worry about Galahad! All shall be revealed in good time. .smiles. Don't feel bad for not reviewing! I'm just happy that you're still reading! Enjoy!

**_magical ex-auror hobbit._**: I accidentally spelled your name wrong in the last chapter AND made a type-o in my review for your story. That just tells you how tired I am. haha I'm not gonna lie – I'm using these new knights to distract readers from Galahad's absence! lmao. But really, DO NOT worry about Galahad. I did not kill him off… his absence will play a big role later on in the story. I WILL tell you that he will be quite missed in the next chapters, but do not worry. He's NOT completely gone from the story!

And sure, you can be Isabella! Now, getting Hugh Dancy is the tricky part…

Everyone's wondering how things will be resolved! Well, here's the next chapter that explains part of it! .smiles.

And Lourdes' brother is quite the looker. .nudge nudge. Dark eyes, dark, spiky hair, golden-brown skin, muscular build. .cough. DAMN, that's hot! Anywhoo, here's another chappy for you, my lovely! Enjoy!

t t t

**CHAPTER 34**

"Leve-toi, mademoiselle, c'est l'après-midi! _(Get up, miss, it is the afternoon!)"_

Lourdes merely replied with a groggy murmur, shielding her eyes from the bright rays of sun that were unleashed as the curtains were pulled wide open. The occurrences of yesterday's events had wholly fatigued the maiden, with her father answering so many of her questions and, following their lengthy conversation, taking her for a tour around the Shinodian capital -- and her new home -- Kenji. She was stricken with awe at everything that she saw and experienced, unable to even fathom the sophistication and skill of her people. Truly, they were an advanced civilization, endowed with incredible knowledge from construction, education to the art of war. From the structures that they built, the schedule of their daily lives, and most of all, the training which the warriors had to daily endure, Lourdes was indeed speechless, with everything being so new and foreign to her. Though, she appreciated such a culture, musing to herself how utterly different, yet similar, they were to those of Arthur's realm and the Sarmatian peoples.

Rolling around on the much too comfortable bed, Lourdes opened an eye and peeked around her, seeing a stout woman bustling about her room. Her hair was tied into a loose bun, wearing a bright-green kimono wrapped around her curvaceous body as she moved to and fro - fixing Lourdes' belongings, dusting shelves, cleaning the utter mess that she had made the night before.

"Mayumi, when do you think the princess will get up?" Lourdes heard another voice coming from the doorway. She was no longer surprised that some Shinodians could speak her language. As she learned yesternight, Sarmatians and Shinodians used to freely travel to each other's lands, during the peaceful years, so a cultural exchange was not out of the ordinary. Also, there is great interest in Shinodians to learn that which was Sarmatian -- especially their language. An all-encompassing education was another characteristic of the Shinodian peoples, and intelligence was highly valued and desired.

The older woman answered to this playful question, replying with, "Ah, je ne sais pas. Peut-être pendant la nuit? _(Ah, I do not know! Maybe during the night?)_"

Lourdes heard the woman laugh at the answer that she did not understand. Furrowing her brows in annoyance, she quickly rose from the bed, turning towards the two women exasperatedly. "I'm up, I'm up!" She waved her hand at the two of them, walking in a zombie-like manner towards the chair where she had recklessly flung her belongings the night before. With a low bow, the older woman made her exit, continuing her daily chores.

A thin woman a bit older than Lourdes leaned on the doorway, wearing not a kimono as she expected, but a tunic, breeches and boots. Her black, ruffled hair was cut short, stopping just below her ears. A red band lined her head, and she we was adorned with several rings and beaded necklaces. She kept her arms and legs crossed as she leaned on the doorway, eyeing Lourdes with a smirk. She called out in a sing-song like fashion, "Princess, do not even_ think_ of sitting on that chair." With a sigh, she stalked to her side, stopping in front of Lourdes. "You have had more than enough rest for one day. Now, it is time to begin your duties."

"Duties?" Lourdes gave out a groan, running her hands idolently over her face. "Duties? Can sleep be one of them? _Please?_"

The woman only clucked her tongue at the maiden, shaking her head. "Your father would not approve of this sort of behaviour, milady. A princess of Shino must learn discipline, obedience and, most importantly, to _never_ whine."

"If I am princess, then I can whine all I want!" Lourdes said haughtily in mockery, pouting her lips to finish the effect. "If that is my wish, then it shall be so!"

After a slight pause, the two women burst out into laughter, shaking their heads. The older woman extended her hand out to Lourdes, smiling, "I am Akira, a commander of the Kenjian army."

Lourdes shook her hand with wide eyes, taken aback by her statement. "Women are allowed to practice the art of war?"

Akira let out a laugh, placing her hand on Lourdes' back as the two walked out of her chambers and through the long, bright corridor. "Milady, 'tis not only allowed, but _encouraged_. Your father has already probably told you about what plagues Shino's lands. And, well, King Lothair changed the laws that had ruled in Shino for centuries, allowing women the freedom to do as they please, to even fight for a cause of their own choosing. This life, you'll be happy to know, I freely chose." She smiled, obviously pleased at the king's politics and policies. She placed a hand on Lourdes' shoulder. "Your father never wanted to hinder the growth and prosperity of Shino and its peoples, and he truly believes that freeing Shinodians from enchaining laws such as that would only add to our peoples' advancement."

Lourdes smiled with pride, also pleased at her father's views, which she wholeheartedly shared. He was certainly a liberating, compassionate man -- one who was evidently more than able to improve and advance a people. Nodding at what Akira had told her, Lourdes said, "Will you teach me the art of Shinodian war? I have learned that of Britain and the Woads, but I have seen that the Shinodian art is quite different from the two."

Akira nodded in enthusiastic agreement. "Truly, our way of fighting his different. We value grace, dexterity, swiftness and litheness, rather than brute strength and random blows." She began to explain as the two walked into the grandiose courtyard, where some warriors were already practicing. With light snowfall coming upon them, they observed the fighters carefully. "Every move is carefully exerted, no matter how quickly the battle is happening, as fighting with a blind or frantic mind can easily tire a warrior." Lourdes nodded in understanding, Akira's reasonings making sense to her. She motioned her hand towards the warriors. "Every action has a reaction, and every warrior must learn to predict their opponent's next move as well as counter them successfully with a move of their own." With a nod from Akira, a warrior threw her two thin, wooden sticks called 'kendo', which she caught with ease. Handing one to Lourdes, she stepped back a few paces, keeping the stick ready in front of her in an upright position. Lourdes did the same, mimicking her readied stance as well. "The blades that we use are not much heavier than these wooden sticks. You will soon learn that swiftness in a blade is much more desirable than it's thickness, length and even sharpness."

Without warning, Akira ran at Lourdes in full attack, somewhat startling the maiden. She attacked from above, and Lourdes stepped back a few paces, flicking her wrist to swiftly block the quick offense. The weapon that she held was indeed light, which made it much easier for her to wield it. Their sticks collided once more, and as they pushed each other away, Lourdes began her offense, swinging right and left, though each attack being blocked with skill by Akira. In a lightning move, Lourdes' stick was knocked from her hands. But before Akira could deal the winning blow, Lourdes rolled on the ground, snow covering her entire body, as she quickly grasped the fallen weapon. Propping herself on a knee, she barely had time to stand as Akira came at her with a yell, the stick coming down quickly upon her. In the very last moment, Lourdes had the chance to block the blow, holding the stick parallel to the ground, both hands on either end. Gritting her teeth, she lowered herself onto the ground rather than pushing back at Akira, catching the woman off-guard. Taking this opportunity, Lourdes swung her right leg, tripping the woman. Akira instantly rolled away from Lourdes, then stood, the two women straightening simultaneously. At full speed, they ran towards one another, swinging their sticks. It locked into an 'x', both women equal in strength. In a last, desperate move, they both swirled around simultaneously, their sticks stopping at each others' throats.

A murmur erupted from the crowd that had formed around them. Both Akira and Lourdes looked around with surprised expressions on their faces, both giving out a laugh at their impromptu exhibition of skill. Lowering their sticks to their sides, claps then ensued, making both women feel the need to slightly bow. Akira hung her head low at Lourdes, a smile pulling upon her red lips. "Well done, your majesty."

"Please," Lourdes sighed, placing an arm around Akira's shoulders, "call me Lourdes."

t t t

The Sarmatian warriors sat divided with the Shinodian warriors, with the crackling line of firepites dividing them. The two sides continued to eye the other warily and defensively, some even showing obvious aggression towards the other. Though, no blood was spilt on that night, with both sides remaining relatively calm and composed, a tense truce hanging above them. The hundreds of men took shelter in between the valley, the two mountain peaks thankfully shielding them from the strong winds and unforgiving snowfall. They made their encampents around a wooded area, resting, as best as they could, after long journeys.

Arthur, his knights, Lord Theodore and his four knights gathered in a meeting with the Shinodian commander and a few of his warriors. At first, all the warriors could do was sit in silence and observe one another, all attempting to assess the other. It was Lancelot who first broke the awkward silence between the two sides, the screaming of his questioning conscience too much for him to bear.

"How can we be sure that you are telling the truth?" he called out, standing in front of the Shinodian commander. "How are we to know that you are truly Lourdes' brother, as you claim to be?"

"Our quarrel is not with you, good Sarmatian knights, but with our own Shinodian peoples -- with the rebels who shame our race." the tall, Shinodian man replied bitterly, gritting his teeth. After a few moments, he sighed, shaking his head. "And as for proof of my identity, I would think that the medallion would be enough. But now that I think of it, it barely proves anything." As he began to pace, he thought of any other possible ways to prove his words true, to fully convince these Sarmatian knights. He thought back to what his father had told him, of his past, of Lourdes' past, and of anything else that may be familiar to these knights. He suddenly snapped his head up as he questioned, "Do you know the name Merlin, then?"

Lancelot twisted his head back to Arthur and the rest of the knights of the Round Table, a twinkle becoming evident in his brown eyes. He turned back to the Shinodian man, brows furrowed, lips pulled to a frown. "Merlin? I have never heard the name before. What is it?"

The Shinodian man actually groaned at Lancelot's feigned cluelessness, running his hand through his face. "It is not an _it_, sir, but a _he_." Breathing out, he eyed each and every one of the Sarmatian knights with a firm gaze. "My father, King Lothair of Shino, has told me tales of him, of what he has done for my family -- for my sister." Captivated by his ensuing tale, the Sarmatian knights gave him a curt bow to encourage him to continue. "At first, I did not understand what was happening in my lands, why I was being separated from my infant sister. I was only told that Lourdes was given to the Woad for protection, that he was taking her away to a safer place called Britain. I was devastated at this, for I loved my dear sister, even when she was only an infant and when I was seven. I have not seen her since we parted all those years ago." He closed his eyes at the painful memory, yet forced himself to continue. "You see, in my childhood, I was also sent away, not long after Lourdes' departure. I was sent away from Shino, from the lands that were in civil war, from my family. I was given to a family in the lands east of Shino for protection, where I learned the art of war, was told of my origins and of my purpose." He paused briefly, taking a sip of his water. "When I was twenty, I had made a decision to return to my land of origin, to find my family and to no longer hide in fear. I have now served my father for seven years, fighting back the rebel Shinodians and venturing into Sarmatia now and then to stop them from pillaging your lands...just as we are doing now."

Arthur pressed his lips into a thin line, his brows furrowing as he questioned, "You speak of your civil war and 'rebel Shinodians', sir. What is happening in your lands that has your people in such a bitter dispute?"

The Shinodian man sighed at this, his fellow warriors even murmuring with emotion at the question. "The origin of this war, we do not know. But now, my uncle, Rothair, pillages lands all around Shino, attempting to amass as large an army and as much land as he possibly can. Bitter that he would never sit on the Shinodian throne as king, he rebelled against my father, even attempting to assassinate him a few times, thinking it unfair that he was to live such circumstances. Unable to control his greed and lust for power, he has ridden with his fellow rebels for many years, his eyes now set on your lands."

Arthur and the rest of the knights of the Round Table eyed each other, thinking his answer satisfactory and acceptable. They even marked the resemblance between the man's features and Lourdes', this fact erasing even more of their doubt. Though, Lord Theodore arrogantly stood, eyes aflame, pointing accusingly at the Shinodian man.

"Lies, all lies!" Theodore cried in rage, heightening the defences of all by his outburst and sudden show of aggression. He turned to those around him and warned, "Sarmatian knights, do not believe this man! He is only setting a trap for us!"

The Shinodian commander stopped in front of Theodore, eyes burning. "Think you my warriors and I would not have slaughtered you when we first met? If we really desired to kill you, sir, we would have done so already, with no hesitation and no remorse. We have no use for prisoners, or even keeping all of you alive for this long." His jaw clenched, turning his attention to Lancelot, who slowly met his intense eyes. "If my sister has truly given that medallion to you, and if you truly have not done anything to harm her, then I've no quarrel with you." He turned to the rest of the knights, holding up the medallion. "You see, my mother and father wore these identical medallions, which were passed down from generation to generation of Shinodian royalty. My mother gave hers to Lourdes and my father to me, in hopes that one day, we would both learn the truth and return to our ancestral lands when we were able." The man almost choked upon his last words, though masked his great emotion with a hard expression. "And now, I do not even know where my sister is."

"She journeys towards Shino with Merlin and their Woadian companions." Lancelot finally piped up, doubt completely erased from his mind. He even felt a tint of sympathy for the pain that the Shinodian man was trying his utmost best to conceal.

As the Shinodian commander stood still in bewilderment, a Shinodian scout jogged to his side, bowing briefly before saying, "Prince Lucas, there is another band of Sarmatian men coming from the north. Are we to prepare for an impending attack?"

Lucas turned towards Arthur and the Sarmatian men expectantly. Arthur replied in explanation, "These are the band of Sarmatian knights that we are to meet. We are not here to attack Shino -- only to defend our fellow Sarmatians in danger at the border of our lands."

At his explanation, Lucas shook his head at his scout. "No. Do not attack them." Turning his attention to the knights once more, he said, "Rothair is planning to attack Sarmatia from the south, then make his way north. He found this pass and a few others that would make his invasion much more simpler. Though, we fear that he will first attack our stronghold, a few days' ride from here, before he begins his infiltration into your lands." He paused, breathing out briefly as he offered, "If you wish, your band of warriors may join us on our journey into Shino. With our numbers, we will be able to stand a better chance in defending against Rothair and his army. What say you?"

Arthur gave Lord Theodore a stabbing stare, already predicting his outraged protest and silently stifling it. His gaze landed on every one of his knights, who eyed him with firm resolve and gave him curt nods and low murmurs of acceptance. As their silent consensus was made, Arthur's green eyes darted back to Prince Lucas as he gave him a low bow.

"We will journey to Shino with you."

t t t

"Akira, this dress is too tight! And my feet are utterly in pain!" Lourdes complained childishly, squealing as she eyed herself warily in the mirror. "What am I ever going to do without my boots?" She breathed out, finally wiping the pout from her face as a tint of acceptance finally lined her countenance. "At least my hair finally looks proper now."

Akira eyed the maiden proudly, utterly satisfied at what she and the maid, Mayumi, had accomplished. Lourdes stood before them, all 5'9'' of her, with grace and beauty emanating from her features. She was clad in a tightly-wrapped royal-blue silk kimono, which boasted white flower patterns, topped off with a glimmering white belt, tied in a neat bow around her upper waist. It flowed beautifully to her feet, which were wrapped with white straps that were tied to a wooden sole. Her face was powdered slightly, brightening her countenance and emphasizing her striking features. Dark coal lined her eyes as she wore faint pink blush on her cheeks and dark red lipstick as the finishing touch. Her long, raven hair was wrapped neatly in a tight bun, her head adorned with glittering clips and stunning jewels. Truly, an outfit made for a princess.

Lourdes, obviously not at all used to this, gawked at herself for many moments in the mirror, playing with the ornaments in her hair and moving from side to side to see how her dress fit her. It definitely showed off her curves, which she always had tried desperately to hide. Though, she admitted that it did bring out such elegance and even majesty in her that, in the end, she too was satisfied.

"All this for a simple meeting?" Lourdes commented as she breathed out through her bottom lip. Thinking back, Lourdes thought it odd that a servant had come into her room with haste, interrupting a language lesson that Akira and she were having, and telling them to prepare for incoming guests immediately. He did not even provide an explanation -- but of course, since he was ordered by the king to deliver the message, Lourdes and Akira did not question it.

"A princess of Shino must always be prepared to meet guests," Akira pointed out in a matter-of-fact tone, "...and look good doing it!"

Lourdes burst out laughing at her sense of humour, thankful that some force beyond her had sent her this woman. For the two weeks that she had adjusted to Kenji and the Shinodian culture, Akira had been there for her almost every moment -- not only teaching her about the art of war and her royal duties, but also about Shino's traditions, festivities and way of life. When her father had other matters to attend to, it was Akira who had taken over, always making sure that Lourdes was content and being educated about her new home.

"Also..." Akira began in a playful tone, raising her eyebrows repeatedly, "there are many men that vie for your attention, you know. Even before they knew that you were the princess of Shino, I had already heard much talk of their interest for you." Smirking, Akira nudged Lourdes. "Surely, you must notice how men's eyes follow you when we sojourn throughout Kenji?"

Lourdes rolled her eyes, "I do notice, but care not for it." She sighed, sitting back down on her bed. "I have no interest in the attention of men."

Akira's child-like smirk immediately disappeared from her face, then replaced by a frown. "Why do you speak like so, Lourdes? Surely, in your years and travels, you must have been attracted so _some_ men, hmm?"

Lourdes placed a hand on the woman's arm, shaking her head. "Akira, you do not even know the half of it." Tearing her eyes away from Akira's inquisitive orbs, she said, "I left my heart in Sarmatia not too long ago."

Akira's frown only increased, her face now saddened as she rubbed the sides of Lourdes' arms and sat down beside her. "Was he a good man?"

"They were good men."

With wide eyes, Akira stared at her, mouth agape. She was rendered speechless for a few moments, but managed to croak out, "W-what? Do not tell me that...oh my." she winced at Lourdes' expression, pulling her in a tight embrace. "Dear Lourdes, in my lifetime, I have learned that being torn between two men is a thousand times worse than being beaten bloody by kendo sticks."

Through her sadness, Lourdes looked up at the woman and eventually burst out laughing at her analogy. After a few moments, Akira joined her, their mirthful laughter echoing within the room. As tears of joy began falling from their eyes, a soft knock came through the door.

"King Lothair has sent for you, milady. He and the guests are all in the main hall." the servant reported before heading off down the corridor.

The two women finally regained their composure and exited Lourdes' chambers. Linking arms, they walked down the open corridor and made their way towards the main hallway. They spoke silently to one another as two guards opened the large, double doors. As the two women entered the main hallway, Lourdes stopped abruptly. She blanched as her smile disappeared, seeing who stood before her.

King Lothair turned to her upon her entry, lips pulling into a smile. "Ah, daughter, you have finally come." He motioned for her to come by his side. She stumbled as she did so, barely able to take her eyes from the visitors. "I believe that you have already met Sir Arthur and his knights." She gulped at this, her eyes immediately landing on Lancelot. He, too, could not take his eyes away from her, his expression frozen into bewilderment, as Lothair continued. "But you have not met your brother, Lucas."

Lourdes gave out a gasp at this, seeing a tall Shinodian man step out towards her. His brown eyes brimmed with tears, biting his lip in order to quell his rising emotions. "Sister..." he breathed out, his voice and legs slightly faltering as he came closer to her.

In pure shock, Lourdes began to cry, not believing her eyes. First, Arthur and his knights were standing right before her, a sight that she never thought would see again -- and now, the brother that her father had only recently told her about, was standing in front of her with open arms. With great emotion, she ran towards Lucas, colliding with him in a tearful embrace. The two sobbed, not heeding those around them, not caring about the transparency of their emotions. The hall was silent, save for Lourdes' and Lucas' quiet sobs, and those who were present, especially King Lothair, were overcome by the exchange before them.

"By the gods," Lucas slightly pulled away from Lourdes, cupping her face in his hands. "You are the image of mama."

Laughing through her tears, Lourdes embraced her brother once more. She had found her home.

And now, she had her family.

t t t

**A/N**: You like it? Yes? Good.

Anyway, if there's something you don't understand about the story, do let me know! It's quite a handful to resolve all these plotlines and think of ways to connect/develop all of them! Thanks, you guys!


	36. Chapter 35

**A/N:** Yaye, I updated 4 days in a row! Don't you just _love_ it? Thanks for all the reviews, I really like how you all respond very quickly! It makes me write even more! .smiles. **If you haven't reviewed yet, I would _love_ to hear from you!**

Anyway, short chapter since I am doing some university exchange preparation, finishing off work _and_ got into a car accident. But no worries, Chapter 36 will be up quite soon! Enjoy!

**_DeathDealer210912:_** Here's the answer to your question! Enjoy!

**_Kates_**: I couldn't resist but give her _some_ family! The poor girl has been through so much already! (And believe me, she has even _more_ to go through – especially since she is now a princess of Shino, officially.)

I'm glad you like the added cast members! I couldn't resist _that_ either! I'll try my best to incorporate them all into the plot, especially the new knights! (And your Sir Bedivere!)

.winces at your reaction to Lancelot. I fear for this knight's safety. Even though I feel the same way you do, though! haha, Lourdes running off with Gawain or Bedivere! _That_ would be quite the twist! Well, hope you enjoy this next chapter! Let's see if the boys behave.

**_Kalanie_**: Thank you! I work extremely hard on each chapter, which is why it takes me sooo long to update. (Usually it takes me a day to write one to two chapters).

The cute, whiny side of Lourdes comes out! Like, come on, there's only _so much_ a girl can take! haha As for my earlier comment about you keeping your stick…well…my meaning will be revealed soon! Enjoy this chapter!

**_Withered Lover_**: hahaha I just _loved_ your reaction! Too cute! I love how I render people speechless with my story! lol!

**_delusional anvil._**: Oh yeah. As cool as it is to be a princess, it takes _a lot_ of work. Too many responsibilities for me, man. I'd whine even more than Lourdes! lmao!

Yeah, I felt as though it would be cool for Lourdes to have a character like Akira by her side. She really needs some female companionship. I mean, look at what men are doing to her! hahaha Geebus!

.winces. Yeahhh, about Galahad…um…yeahhh. .zips lips. I really can't say anything other than that, because I might ruin the story for you _and_ for everyone else!

Theodore is the biggest buttplug on the planet.

I actually saw this dress in Chinatown! It was sooo sick, but bloody expensive!

Here's the next chappy, and I can't wait for _your_ story! I love timetravel pieces! And Galahad's sooo cute in it! haha But I know what you mean, preparing for school can be a drag. Hope you get through it, though! Love yah!

t t t

**CHAPTER 35**

_**A/N:** In answer to delusional anvil.'s query above, as for Lucas, Lourdes' big brother, I am modeling him after **Michael Copon** (Blue Ranger, Felix from "One Tree Hill"). He's half Filipino, half American, and if you place his picture beside Tia Carrera's, they have some similar features. So they can definitely pass for brother and sister! .smiles. And as for King Lothair, I am modeling him after **Ken Watanabe** (Katsumoto from "The Last Samurai"). I love that dude. He rocks my socks, hardcore. Anyway, now that you've got Lucas and Lothair pictured in your minds, onwards with the story! _

**_For fun, I'm also going to make a "character/cast list" for my OCs, meaning, take their pictures and make them into a collage. This way, you will all know how I am picturing the characters! I will post the link to the image file in my reviews, since I cannot put links on here, so look out for it! .smiles. (And if I _can't_ put links on the review section either, just let me know if you would like to see the image file and I can send it to you as a private message!)_**

t t t

As Lourdes shakily stepped away from her brother and wiped her fallen tears with the back of her hand, she turned her loving gaze toward Arthur and his knights. As they bowed respectfully to her, she furrowed her brows as she took in their sight. Fear immediately coursed through her, and she asked in alarm, "What of Sir Galahad?"

At this point, Lancelot finally pried his eyes away from her form, eyes falling to the ground as he and the rest of the knights stood up straight once more. The glint of hope that had appeared when he first saw her again had now vanished, and in its place returned the harsh feelings that he had harboured for so many weeks now. He greatly desired to leave the room, yet used all his will to keep his feet firm on the stone floor.

"Fear not for his safety, milady," Arthur replied with a curt bow, understanding the worry evident in her eyes, "he...he did not join us on this journey."

A flash of disappointment appeared in Lourdes' brown orbs as she nodded in silent understanding, her head lowering just a little. So many questions ran through her mind, but she decided against asking them. The knights eyed each other at her reaction, most feeling sympathetic for her. Though, she did her best to mask the emotion on her face, forcing a content smile as she fought to keep her composure. She could not let Galahad and his absence bring down her spirits -- not when she had just been reunited with her brother and the rest of her beloved knights. "Good sirs, I cannot even describe to you how happy I am to see you once more!" She laughed in delight, her eyes landing on every knight's -- save for Lancelot's, who kept his head slightly turned away.

Arthur was the first to walk towards her, smiling widely as he wrapped her in his arms in tightly. "Our paths have crossed yet again, Lady Lourdes, and I am glad of it."

"'Tis good to see yeh again, Number 12." Bors guffawed, his voice echoing throughout the hall as he enveloped her in a great bear hug. "I was sad to see you leave in the first place."

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't miss you." Gawain took her hand and kissed it tenderly before they embraced.

Before Lourdes could respond to the three, she was immediately lifted off the ground. Looking down, she realized that she was trapped in the clutches of Dagonet as the gentle giant held her tightly in front of him. "Our female knight, here to fight alongside us once more!"

Lourdes, the knights, and even those around them shared a hearty laugh at this as she made her way to Tristan's side. She poked his stomach lightly, making the quiet knight grunt. "Happy to see me again, Scout?" She opened her arms widely towards him, wriggling her fingers at him in expectancy. "C'mon, hugging is not _that_ hard. It honestly takes less effort than swinging a sword or shooting an arrow, you know."

Those around them tried to suppress their chuckles as Tristan heaved out a heavy sigh. He finally returned her embrace, patting her back awkwardly as he said gruffly, "Doesn't mean I missed you."

Lourdes pinched the knight's cheeks at his grim 'sense of humour', grinning at him impishly. "I've missed you too, Tristan."

Finally, Lourdes turned to Lancelot, who stood stiffly and still would not meet her gaze. When she made a motion to walk towards him, he swiftly turned on his heel, stalking out of the hall without warning. The others looked after him in wonder, and the knights, in disappointment. Lourdes swallowed the lump that had formed in the back of her throat, feeling her heart constrict once more. With a look back at those around her, she ran after him, following him into the snow-covered courtyard, just atop the steps that led to the main building of the castle.

Their breaths were visible in the open space, light snowflakes gently landing atop them as they both stood still. Lancelot had stopped by the edge of the stairs, eyes gazing out into the distance, muscles tense. Lourdes caught her breath, gritting irritably as she took off her uncomfortable shoes and chucked them onto the ground beside her. Taking the cold sensation underneath her feet, she walked to Lancelot's side, fighting back the tears that were forming behind her eyes.

"Will you not speak to me, Lancelot?" She whispered almost breathlessly, gulping as she walked a few more steps in order to face him.

Although keeping silent, Lancelot finally looked up at her. He swallowed at the sight of the elegant woman that stood before him, finally seeing the woman that had affected him so, whose memory had tortured him for so long. He felt so hurt, so bitter, and yet the sight of her instantly conflicted his emotions, evoking a sense of tenderness and longing that he thought had all dissipated. The change in her was remarkable -- not only with her appearance, but with the nature and aura that emanated from her as well. She stood, straight and secure; a regal poise. She was breathtakingly beautiful. And yet, Lancelot's hurt pride had taken over him once more, and he replied callously,

"What is there for me to say?"

Stung by his words, she immediately lost all the self-control that she had left in her being. Shoving him forcefully, Lourdes spat, "Stop acting so childishly! You embarrass me and yourself in front of the knights and my family!" she screamed, pushing his chest once more, "Tell me what you are feeling! I am here now, in front of you. Say what you need to say, Lancelot!"

"I am over it." He replied after a few moments through gritted teeth, turning away from her. "Do not worry and go about your life."

She squinted her eyes in pure anger, mouth slightly agape at his unbelievable reaction. "You know what you are, Lancelot?" She asked in a conversational tone, then finished with, "You are a _coward_. A coward hidden beneath armour, good looks and a witty tongue. You hide behind this façade of yours because you are _afraid_."

Unable to control his rage, he roughly took the sides of her arms, shaking her as he shouted, "And what am I afraid of, exactly? Hmm? Enlighten me!"

Lourdes was unphased by his actions, only inclining her chin upwards at him to meet his burning gaze. "I would think that you'd be intelligent enough to know." She shrugged, his grip tightening even more on her arms. It had begun to hurt her, but she swallowed the pain away and kept speaking. "You walked away from me when I was trying to explain myself to you that night when you saw me with Galahad. You hid away in your chambers, only looking out to me -- barely even keeping my gaze -- when I left for Shino. Why couldn't you face me then, Lancelot?" She gripped his tunic, her face distorting as her countenance exhibited the anguish that she felt. "Tell me. Why?"

Lancelot trembled at this, his eyes burning as he looked at Lourdes' alternately. He shoved her away, bringing the palms of his hands to his eyes as he paced away from her. "Damn this." he hissed, giving out a cry of frustration.

"No, damn _you_, Lancelot!" Lourdes yelled, pointing at him with clenched teeth. "Damn you and your bloody pride! Damn you for torturing me like so, for not even allowing me to explain how I truly felt, for not staying so that I could tell you that I did _not_ lie with Galahad!"

Lancelot stiffened at this, disbelief forming in his eyes. Her statement managed to calm him only a little, and his chest continued to noticeably rise and fall, the knight almost unable to take this unwanted confrontation.

"And why are you so angry?" she continued her relentless attack, releasing everything that she had kept bottled up inside of her, uncaging every word that she had wanted to say to this man. "I should be in _your_ position, evading _you_ at all costs! You see me give a moment of affection to Galahad and convince yourself to never confront me again, when I am positive that you have bedded women after I had left, and even before that! Like that woman I saw leaving your chambers with you." She scoffed, tears now streaming down her cheeks. "What am I to think, Lancelot? What am I to _feel_?"

He turned to her defensively and replied in a low tone, "I did _not_ bed that woman that you saw leave my chambers. I refused her." Lourdes was surprised that she actually believed him. She remained silent as he continued, his voice rising, "And even if I bedded women in the past, and even after you left, I never loved any of them! None of them!" She caught her breath at this, feeling relieved, yet guilty at the same time. He pointed an accusing finger at her. "Do not take me for a fool and let me believe that you feel nothing for Galahad."

Lourdes was rendered speechless at this point, finally tearing her eyes away from Lancelot's inflamed orbs. She reasoned with herself, trying to find a decent explanation for her actions. Instead, she questioned, "How am I supposed to believe that you loved _none_ of those women?" she paused, unable to contain her words as she spat, "Men like you, Lancelot, can never be trusted. Your eyes wander relentlessly as sweet words roll from your tongue so easily. You see women as conquests, not for themselves. You cannot _possibly_ feel the love that you speak of."

Lancelot tilted his head as if in acceptance of what she shakily stated. His reservoir of patience had been dried to its very drop as he stated, "Then I am not the fool standing in this courtyard." Untying the button of his tunic, he lifted the chain that hung from his heck, throwing it at her feet. "Take your medallion back. I have no need of it."

Lourdes choked on a sob as she grasped the medallion in her hands, wiping the snow off of it. Lancelot wanted so badly to take back what he just did, to hold Lourdes in his arms and apologize. He had treated her so callously, had let her words of frustration, anger and pain inflame his own rage. Though, in the end, he eventually turned from her and ran down the courtyard steps, leaving her alone, once more, in the cold.

t t t

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on_

_So are you listening?_

_So are you watching me?_

_If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong_

_Cause I won't stop holding on._

_This is an emergency_

_So are you listening?_

_And I can't pretend that I don't see this_

_It's really not your fault_

_When no one cares to talk about it,_

_To talk about it_

_Cause I've seen love die_

_Way too many times_

_When it deserved to be alive_

_I've seen you cry_

_Way too many times_

_When you deserve to be alive, alive_

_So you give up every chance you get_

_Just to feel new again_

_I think we have an emergency_

_I think we have an emergency_

_And you do your best to show me love,_

_but you don't know what love is._

_These scars, they will not fade away._

_- "Emergency" by Paramore_

t t t

**A/N:** Ouch. Now I'm sad. What did you guys think?


	37. Chapter 36

**A/N:** I updated twice in a day! (I'm a MONSTER, rawr!) Well, to tell you the truth, this was originally part of Chapter 35, but then I thought the ending to that was better than just jumbling all these things up. But wow-wee, you guys reply fast! I LIKE IT! Keeeep it comin'! It makes me happy. **Thank you all!**

**Alright, I made the "MY KNIGHT" OC CHARACTER COLLAGE! I hope I didn't miss any important-ish characters! .scratches head. I missed Aiden and Isabella when I first started! lmao Silly me. Anyway, the link to the image is on my profile page under "Currently writing". It's a nice, blue link, so you won't miss it! But if for some reason it doesn't work and you still want to see how my OCs look like, let me know and I'll personally send you the link/image! Hope you guys like it and that it helps you picture the characters a little better! Definitely, if this was a movie, these actors/actresses would be AWESOME for the roles!**

t t t

**_Jenni_**: You make a really good point. I mean, we all act foolish when we're hurt, right? And he's angry _because_ he loves her, which makes total sense. Anyway, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: Man, why does love have to hurt so much? Geeze.

**_Kates_**: I know what you mean. I wouldn't know how to react if _that_ happened to me. Lourdes friggen rocks. And even if Lancelot _did_ try to hurt her, I'm pretty sure she can hold her own!

Thank you so much for your kind words! I work incredibly hard on this story, it's not even funny. You wouldn't _believe_ the revisions and editing I go through! Which explains why I update so slowly. But I'd rather have something _good_ for people to read than rush the story completely and have garbage!

Again, he's a man. haha I just love playing with the fact that even if two people love each other _so_ much and it's _so_ evident, they still won't take it. They're still afraid of being hurt, when all they do is hurt each other anyway.

Oh man, Tristan is the _greatest_ character. He can make me laugh as hard as Bors, and the beauty of it is he _doesn't_ even try!

Ahhh, I can't wait for your art! And yep, the cast list link is up on my profile page. I also love doing that because it helps _me_ picture the characters, their movements, facial expressions, etc., so it will help with their dialogue and characterization as well. And we ARE cool! Enjoy this chapter!

**_Kalanie_**: hahahah Oh my gosh, I'm giggling so hard. I seriously want to join you and stick Lancelot repeatedly! (First, I'd just poke him a little bit, then _really_ start whacking him...ohhhh yeahhhh.) The "Torture Lancelot Now!" fanclub is now in session.

I love writing about Lourdes' relationship with each of the knights! I would have written sooo much more, but then, this story would be like a million words. Eep. And as for Tristan, that was TOTALLY it! Man, he's so cool! But here's another chapter for you. And I will bring a mop and bucket to clean up Lancelot's blood after you've beaten him up! haha

**_delusional anvil._**: I should change the title to this story to "The Truth About Men". You can tell evolution hasn't really affected them when it comes to love, eh?

I _love_ the fact that my writing can affect your moods. That really means a lot! And for sure, I'll continue to keep writing so that that will keep happening!

haha You see? Told you there will be more Tristan! I have plans for him, so watch out for that! .wink wink.

Yeaaah, Paramore is great! That was the kind of band I wanted to make. But...nope, we sucked. I actually just started to play the guitar again, so we'll see where that takes me. My fingers have blisters on 'em after _that_ practice, so it hurts to type! .frowns.

And yeah man, I can't believe I'm in the 30's with the chapters. I estimate this story to be about 55 - 60 chapters by the time I'm done, since I still have a lot of ideas floating around. But alas, here's another chapter! Enjoy!

**_Withered Lover_**: HAHAHA Oh my God. I would _pay_ to see you trip Lancelot and have him eat some snow! Then Kalanie can come from behind and beat him senseless with her stick.

Yep, I'm alright. That accident didn't even phase me. I think I'm desensitized or something!

And yaye for pics! Tell me what you think of them (and if I missed anyone semi-important!) I would _love_ for you to make a community for this! I want to see how many people like this story!

I just finished my work term, so I have _plenty_ of time to work on this story now! YAAAYE! I'll keep writing so that I can make you speechless! haha Yeah man, that's so true about us Flips. My "talkativeness" is through the computer, so I type a lot of words instead of saying 'em! Here's another chappy, my lovely!

**Props also go out to:** **_Arabelle James, Fallen Ashes, Gerdie, Raging Raven, ZELINA, i heart coffee, janell, jubes-zcg, makedamnsure, mangoskin93, xOxO.rOmance, HateFilled-Demon, Jane-MC, Lady of Trebond, cleopatra32003, kdawn7, tvfanatic64_**

_**...and to anyone else reading this!**_

**This story is gaining fans. I like it.**

t t t

**"MY KNIGHT" ' SOUNDTRACK' #4**

1. Emergency – Paramore

2. Call Me When You're Sober – Evanescence

3. Echo – Trapt

4. Lost in a Portrait – Trapt

5. Pills – The Perishers

6. Pretty Girl – Sugarcult

7. Work - Jimmy Eat World

8. There You'll Be – Faith Hill

9. Miami – Taking Back Sunday

10. Pour Toi – Jenifer

11. The Grace - Neverending White Lights

12. Torn - Natalie Imbruglia

13. Only One - Yellowcard

14. Burn - Usher

15. Kill - Jimmy Eat World

16. You'll Think Of Me - Keith Urban

17. Louder Than Words - Unsung Zeroes

18. Circles - Endo

19. Breakaway - Kelly Clarkson

20. Everything You Want - Vertical Horizon

21. Right Here Waiting - Richard Marx

22. Now and Forever - Richard Marx

23. At The Beginning - Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

24. Truly, Madly, Deeply - Savage Garden

25. Destiny - Martina McBride and Jim Brickman

t t t

**CHAPTER 36**

Winter had begun to come to a close, most of the snow and ice melting away, dripping from the rooftops, trees, and statues. The newcomers were glad of this, for now, they would be able to see Kenji in all of its beauty and magnificence, even heightening their experience of the Shinodian culture. Arthur and the rest of the knights had spent the next couple of weeks adjusting to the Shinodian way of life, participating in their daily events and practicing their customs. Their daily schedules were indeed quite different from that which they were used to in Sarmatia. Everyone woke at dawn to begin their daily duties, and all of the warriors began their daily training not long afterwards. It was after they had lived this lifestyle for only two days that they realized the sheer discipline that these Shinodian warriors, even Shinodian commoners, undergo -- even Lourdes and Lucas themselves.

Lord Theodore's knights surprisingly took to this adjustment well, and even Lord Theodore was rendered speechless by this. He, as a matter of fact, had kept his loose tongue and haughty nature under control, even attending some of the Shinodian festivities as well. Even though he was still somewhat bitter about what had happened with the Shinodian incursions, he gave in to reason and realized that these were not the Shinodians to blame. Fortunately for him, he finally learned to manage his aggression, also reminding himself that he would be greatly outnumbered if he tried anything belligerent towards the Shinodians. Rightly so, he stayed away from Lourdes and the royal castle, moving about Kenji as inconspicuously as possible, avoiding a confrontation with her at all costs.

Out of all of the knights, Tristan was the one who mostly grew fond of the Shinodian culture, especially their art of war. He practiced with the warriors daily with much discipline, taking in everything that they offered to teach him, learning all that he could from them in as little time as possible. He was willingly influenced by it all - their lifestyle, techniques and philosophy. Most of the knights found this quite amusing, for they knew that there was simply no better way to make Tristan content than by teaching him how to effectively kill someone!

It was another languid day for the knights. Bors, Dagonet and Gawain sat together upon the courtyard steps, contentedly observing the kendo stick practice that about two dozen wariors were participating in -- including their very own Tristan! They watched with much interest as their fellow knight moved with much dexterity and grace, surprised that he had adopted much Shinodian technique in his own.

"Tristan has taken quite a liking to the Shinodian art of war, hasn't he?" Gawain commented lightly, watching intently as his comrade continuously and successfully blocked oncoming blows. He felt such awe, and even pride, at the fast-paced learning that Tristan has exhibited and continues to exhibit.

"Yes, quite." agreed Dagonet, taking a bite of his apple as he shifted his eyes slightly. "Just as Lancelot has taken quite a liking to the women!"

The three shared a jovial laugh as Bors spoke, "Well, the women have certainly warmed up to 'im quite nicely. Everytime I'm with 'im and we're walkin' 'round, some new wench giggles at the sight of 'im." He made a face and sound filled with distaste, wagging a finger at the two of them knowingly. "I'm tellin' ye, lads, that Lancey of ours knows witchcraft. I do not know how he does this...thing...to women!"

"Speaking of women..." Gawain squinted his eyes in disbelief, rising slowly at the sight before him. "Is Tristan fighting with a woman?"

All three knights stood up at this, walking closer towards the courtyard for a better look. Stopping just a few yards away from Tristan and Akira, they raised their eyebrows in wonder, looking around at one another.

"Yep, 'tis a woman, alright." Dagonet replied with a nod, crossing his large arms across his chest.

"Well, I'll be damned!" exclaimed Gawain suddenly, slightly startling the brothers. "Bloody hell, Tristan smiled!"

Bors snorted and waved a dismissive hand at the bewildered knight. "Bah, yer seein' things. Too much ale in ye."

It was then that they distinctly heard Tristan laugh.

Dagonet dropped the apple that he was holding, mouth agape as the three eyed each other once more, identical incredulous expressions plastered on their countenances. Bors' lips then curled in confusion as Gawain raised an eyebrow.

Gawain finally managed to shut his agape mouth, then stated unsurely, "The world must be ending or something."

"What are you three all gawking at?" Lancelot's voice came suddenly from behind them. He, Gareth and Bedivere walked to their side, the three joining the line of knights as they stood beside Gawain. When none of the three responded, their gazes became fixed on where their eyes were already transfixed. Lancelot and Bedivere automatically tilted their heads slightly to the side, running their eyes up and down Akira's form. Lancelot nudged Bedivere slightly as he smirked, "Well...she's certainly a beauty."

Bedivere gave out a low chuckle and nodded in wholehearted agreement. "I'd gladly take her to my bed."

Hearing this quiet exchange between the two, Bors turned to Lancelot and hissed, "Not her, fool!" He slapped Lancelot's arm, as if in reprimand, then pointed before him. "Tristan!"

Lancelot's face immediately turned into disgust, as did Bedivere's and Gareth's. As if about to wretch, Lancelot grimaced, looking at his three comrades in disbelief as he threw his arms in the air. "Tristan? Have you all gone bloody mad?"

"_No_, Lancelot." Gawain groaned exasperatedly, shaking his shaggy head profusely as he turned to him. "Tristan just smiled _and_ laughed!"

Lancelot merely scoffed, shaking his head in disbelief as he crossed his arms. "Now, I _truly_ believe that you are all bloody mad."

As the six shared a laugh, they continued to watch the scene before them. The warriors now stood in two lines, each practicing one on one combat. The numerous clacks of the colliding wooden sticks sounded in the air, each fighter immersed in their practice, never losing their concentration on their opponent. Tristan and Akira skirmished with one another with full force, neither showing mercy nor any signs of backing down. As the knights enjoyed this, their attention was then drawn to another figure walking down the courtyard steps just opposite of them.

Recognizing who it was, Lancelot's heart constricted, not having spoken to Lourdes since their confrontation those many nights ago. He felt guilt and remorse, and yet, he would ignore her whenever she passed by or when she was near, giving her the cold shoulder. He would not back down from this. He would not be led to believe that_ he_ was the aggressor in all of this, that he was to blame for everything that has happened between them. He had meant when he said that he never loved the women that he had bedded, and he had shown her affection even when he_ knew_ that she had feelings for Galahad.

She stopped just beside the edge of the battling warriors, curiously watching their combat. Her passing glance across the area landed on the knights, then Lancelot, but when she recognized him, she immediately looked away and bowed to the other knights instead. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail, the length of it still falling down near her waist. Dark coal lined her eyes, and her lips were the colour of cherries. The knights were surprised to see that she was clad in Shinodian armour. She wore black leggings that were tucked underneath knee-high boots. A protective, skirt-like armour was tied around her waist, protecting her lower section up to above her knees. A large, black belt was wrapped tightly around her waist, just above the top of the skirt-like armour, tucking in a snug, short-sleeved tunic. Her garments definitely emphasized her curves, and most men around her -- especially the knights in the distance -- did not fail to notice this. She did not seem to notice and kept her chin slightly inclined, holding a breastplate underneath her left arm and a katana in her right hand.

As she stepped closer to the practicing warriors, they abruptly stopped, all bowing to her. She nodded her head to them before striding towards their commander.

"Good morning, Akira, Tristan." Lourdes said cheerfully, punching Tristan lightly on the shoulder as she embraced Akira. She cleared her throat, looking at the two alternately with twinkling eyes, teasing, "I see you're both doing well."

Akira gave her a tired look at her blatant insinuation before calling out to a fellow commander. Lourdes recognized him as the leader of the Shinodians that she had first encountered in the woods those many nights ago -- the leader that she felt somewhat indebted to for leading her and her beloved Woadian comrades to Kenji. As he jogged to their sides, she gave him a wide smile. He gave her a bow and a smile in return, then handing her the weapon in his hand. "Your whip, your majesty."

Lourdes' eyes widened as she gingerly took the weapon. Her glance landed back to her friend. "Akira, I thought we were practicing with katanas?"

"We are." Akira shrugged nonchalantly, then smirking at her. "Though I never said we wouldn't practice with whips as well."

Lourdes gulped as the length of the snake-like whip unwinded, the tip touching the ground as she lowered her arm. The knights in the distance eyed each other incredulously, wearing the same expression as she. Lancelot's intense eyes remained transfixed to Lourdes as the knights silently watched the exchange before them.

"Takeo, practice with the princess, please." Akira lightly asked of the warrior, who smiled and nodded curtly. She smirked, placing a hand on his shoulder. "You are more skilled with the whip than I am."

Following the lead of the other warriors, Tristan and Akira resumed their fighting. As Takeo readied his whip, Lourdes bit her lip and hastily placed her breastplate on as she placed her katana on the ground. Following the commander's motion, she and Takeo walked slightly away from the practicing warriors, needing much space for what they were about to practice.

The knights' eyes followed them. Breaking their silence, Bedivere gave out a low whistle, "_That_ is the princess of Shino?"

At this, Bors squinted his eyes in warning at the young knight, pointing a finger dangerously close to his nose. "Watch what ye say about our Lourdes, Bedivere. It might cost ye."

Not at all threatened by this gesture, Bedivere slung an arm around the shorter man, crossing his legs as he stood, slanted. "Am I not allowed to say that a woman that I find attractive is attractive?"

Bors only rolled his eyes and grunted at the cheeky knight as Gareth piped up, "Lourdes, you say? The same woman that participated in the archery contest during Lord Theodore's Tournament?"

"Same one." Gawain nodded, then nudged Lancelot, eyebrows raising repeatedly as he teased, "So have you told her that you love her yet, Lance?"

As all the eyes of the knights landed on him in sheer question and amusement, Lancelot shook his head once. "I do not know what you speak of."

"Come on, Lancelot, we are not as blind as you think we are." Dagonet shook his head, almost in disappointment. He made a face as he said, "Well, Bors _is_ as stupid as you think he is, but..."

Bors shoved his younger brother in annoyance, then turned his attention to Lancelot. "Even if ye cannot see that ye love her, lad, we can."

"Alright, alright, stop teasing him." Gareth placed an arm on Lancelot's shoulder, who remained stiff even as the knights became quiet. "Look, their fight is about to begin."

As their attention drew back to Lourdes and Takeo, both warriors held their whips beside them, eyeing each other briefly.

"Swing at me, your majesty. Have no fear." Takeo instructed cooly, not fearing the impact of the whip. "Flick your wrist."

Lourdes nodded in obedience, finally raising the whip to her right. As she gave her wrist a flick, the whip's tip flew towards Takeo's unarmoured chest, but he blocked it easily as his whip stealthily rose and fell. Lourdes gasped at his dexterity, barely even seeing where his whip had gone. She staggered back a few paces as he freely swung at her, left and right, catching her lower torso at times and even the sides of her thighs. The clank of the whip on her armour worried some of the knights -- especially the tense Lancelot -- as she was cornered onto the courtyard railings. Gritting her teeth, she whirled around, extending her arm as she tried to catch Takeo off-guard. She succeeded, the tip reaching the side of his arm, ripping his tunic.

"Good." he commented with a nod. "Now, go for the lower body."

At this statement, Lourdes immediately squatted low, swinging her arms towards Takeo's legs. The warrior jumped and swung his whip, catching the side of _her_ leg. It automatically wrapped itself around her ankles, and with a simple tug, the warrior sent Lourdes crashing onto the ground with a grunt.

The knights all breathed out and gave out low groans at this.

Fortunately, Lourdes rolled away right before Takeo's whip would have hit her straight on the chest. Breathing out in frustration, she swung her whip in wild desperation in order to block Takeo's oncoming attack. Though, she missed completely, and the whip came down on her face hard, snapping her head to the side. She cried out in pain as blood started to drip down her cheek. Immediately letting go of her whip, she pressed the palm of her hand on the wound, trying desperately to stop the bleeding.

"Get up, princess." Takeo forced himself to say, raising his whip as he swallowed. "Warriors must learn to fight through pain."

Before Takeo's whip could fall on Lourdes once more, a firm hand gripped his arm, and his swing was abruptly stopped. Takeo looked back to see Lancelot's burning eyes, the knight's grip becoming tighter as he said through gritted teeth, "That is enough."

Lowering his arm in acquiesce, Takeo nodded to him quickly before looking down at Lourdes. "I am sorry, your majesty."

"'Tis fine, Takeo. 'Tis part of the training." Lourdes said hoarsely, finding it painful to even talk. "We shall practice again tomorrow." The warrior bowed to her once more in apology and respect before walking off.

It was then that she locked eyes with Lancelot. Not bothering to hide the disdain in her eyes, she ignored his outstretched hand, using her own arms to push herself up. Immediately turning from the knight, she walked briskly back inside the castle, leaving Lancelot in the midst of curious onlookers. A stone expression appearing on the knight's face, he stalked away in the opposite direction, leaving his comrades looking after him in a state of bewilderment.

t t t

**A/N:** Strike! Try again, Lancelot.

**Again, if you want to check out pics of the OCs in this story, just go to my profile page and click the link "OC CHARACTER LIST COLLAGE". Tell me what you think! .winks. Later! **


	38. Chapter 37

**A/N**: We're almost at the good parts, you guys! I'm working very hard on the next few chapters, as they are some of my favourites! I'm glad that you guys liked the **OC Character Collage**! If you haven't seen it yet, the link to the image is on my profile. Enjoy this next chapter!

**Withered Lover** **has made a C2 for this story! (Thank you! I feel so honoured, yaye!) So if you would like to join it, go right ahead!**

**_DeathDealer210912_**: I know eh? Tristan acts less...grumpy in this story! haha You'll see what I mean!

**_Kalanie_**: Hmmm, Lancelot _may_ redeem himself, you never know! Guys just take a little longer to do/realize things, you know? lol But I know you're only beating him up because you care. Aww!

Bors is the joker _and_ is the butt of the jokes. .sigh. Gotta love him! He's such an awesome character! So...teddy bear-like. haha And you know how brothers can be!

Oh, and I simply _love_ how you put it: "Bors needs a hug, Tristan had a kodak moment, and Lancelot needs a good beating". Yeah, that's basically Chapter 36 in a nutshell! Here's another chappy for you!

**_delusional anvil._**: I just _love_ the fighting, both verbal and physical! haha And about Tristan and Akira, we'll see what happens between them! .wink.

Chivalry is dead! (That was my desired band name.) But yeah, well...you gotta give Lancelot props for _not_ giving up, right? I mean, he _could_ be bedding other women now! But I know what you mean about guys. .sigh. Let's just hope that everything works out for Lourdes! And everyone else!

Yayeee, I'm glad you liked the OC list! It took me a while to find who would best suit the characters, but I'm _very_ satisfied with it! And aww, you're too sweet! Me, prettier than Tia Carrera? Damnnn, girl, that's a _huge_ compliment! haha

Here's another one of my daily updates! (I love not having work anymore!) Enjoy!

**_Withered Lover_**: .grins impishly and wriggles fingers towards Hugh Dancy. Come to mama! I love to spoil you guys! Honestly, you all reply so quickly that it makes me happy and, consequently, write more! It's a love-love relationship, all the way!

Lancelot just _had_ to get burned. I mean, come on! After what he did in Chapter 35? I would've cracked the whip on _his_ ass!

You're so cute! Everyone seems to be excited about a growing Tristan/Akira thing! You will all just have to read onwards to find out if something happens or not! .wink. Oh, and you can picture yourself as Akira! That was another risk of me putting up an OC Character List -- it kinda ruins people's imaginations a little.

But alas, **thank you** for creating the C2, and here's another chapter for you!

**_Kates_**: aaaaaahahaha Oh man. Best. Reaction. EVER! (It's good that you didn't smack Lourdes, because after getting hit with a whip on her face, well, that will just add salt to the wound -- literally?)

It's funny how people in their 20's can still act so childishly, eh? Yeah, we never grow up.

Yaye, another person that liked the cast list! Perfect! Yeah, Ewan's adorable -- he could totally pull off Aiden's character! But I know what you mean. .frowns. Poor Aiden.

haha Christian Bale. I laugh everytime I see the preview for "The Prestige" because I keep thinking..."Omg! It's Batman vs. Wolverine...in a...magic show!"

Anyway, here's the next chappy! Enjoy!

t t t

**CHAPTER 37**

"You seem to have taken quite a beating out there." Lucas grimaced slightly as he continually dabbed the bloody gash on Lourdes' left cheek with a thick piece of cloth. He examined the wound briefly before he glanced up at her, mirth appearing in his hazel eyes. "At least now I know that you are learning well the _true_ art of Shinodian warfare!"

At her brother's contorted facial expression, Lourdes finally gave out a laugh, then immediately wincing at the pain from moving her mouth. "No more jests, Lucas," she placed her hands in the air in surrender, "or I shall be laughing, crying_ and_ bleeding at the same time!"

After a slight pause, the two only began to laugh even harder, eliciting even _more_ pain from Lourdes' wound! Finally managing to control themselves and catch their breaths after a few moments, Lucas nodded his head towards the medallion loosely wrapped around Lourdes' neck as he lowered his arm.

"I see you've had your medallion returned to you." He cleared his throat lightly, raising a questioning eyebrow at her. His memory flashed to the day when he had found it hanging upon Lancelot's neck. He remembered the feeling of such disbelief at finding out that it _was_ Lourdes' medallion after all and the ensuing feeling of such happiness to know that his little sister was alive after all these years.

Lourdes' content smile instantly vanished at her brother's query. A part of her was thankful that she had left the medallion for Lancelot to keep, for it was the one item that brought he and the knights to Kenji, and yet, she felt such contempt for that decision, for it ultimately brought her even _more_ pain, vividly remembering Lancelot's callous actions towards her and how he had shown no respect for her nor her feelings. Turning her glance away from her brother after she snapped out of her thoughtful moment, she quickly nodded, "Yes. It is nice to have it back."

Her subtle attempt to change the subject was lost on Lucas. Instead, her statement only managed to pique his curiosity even more, wondering why she had answered so succinctly and so...solemnly. Tilting his head inquiringly to the side, he pursed his lips as he questioned in a low tone, "What made you give it to him in the first place?"

A lump formed in Lourdes' throat as her chest tightened at this question. She almost scoffed to herself at the double meaning of her brother's words. Lourdes knew that Lucas was not trying to pry an answer about why she gave it to Lancelot instead of Galahad, but simply, why she did not keep it with her -- or, obviously, what she felt for Lancelot. And yet, the former was the question that she was now asking _herself_ -- why _did_ she decide to leave it upon Lancelot's bed as she prepared to leave? Why didn't she give it to Galahad, as she had first decided to do the night before? Confused about her own past decision, she was finally able to block those thoughts from her head. After a few moments, she managed to croak out to her brother in as light of a tone as possible, "It grew too heavy upon my neck, you see." She shrugged nonchalantly. "I simply needed someone to bear the burden for a while."

Lucas did not know whether to laugh or to take her seriously, but he decided not to press her any further, seeing as her mood had immediately changed when he had brought up the medallion. Feeling as though he was responsible for her sudden moodswing, he tried to lighten the conversation by clearing his throat playfully and saying in a mock stern voice, "Just make sure that you do not spend _too_ much time with knights. And warriors. Er...just men in general. I do not want you getting too attached to them, you hear?" He breathed out in an exaggerated fashion, waving a reprimanding finger at her nose. "Or I might _just _have to pummel them into a thousand pieces if they even _dare_ touch you." He placed a pensive finger on his chin. "Hmm. I take that back. Even if they just _look_ at you..."

Lourdes gave out a laugh, pushing her brother lightly on the chest. "You would like for them to have their eyes closed whenever I pass, then? Or just have them permanently blindfolded?" Chuckling once more, she shook her head at Lucas' 'mock protectiveness' of her, though knowing that, deep down, there was truth in his words. As he smirked, she embraced him lovingly, so thankful that she had a brother like Lucas and that she had finally found him, after all these years, after everything that they had both endured. He is so admirable, such a great warrior, and stays true and loyal to his beliefs. Though stern with others, especially his warriors, he revealed to her and to those close to him his softer, more compassionate side, exhibiting a man that was filled with much conviction and strong love for those that he cared for. It was then that she realized that he reminded her of Galahad.

_Galahad_.

Swallowing at this, she thought back to her conversation with Gawain a few days earlier, when Galahad had come up as a subject of their conversation. Although not wanting to be so obvious about her _quite_ obvious desire to know about the knight's whereabouts, Gawain had predicted -- nay, he had already known -- that she constantly sought answers about the young knight and how he fared. Gawain feared that he was of no help to her, for he only reiterated to her Arthur's cryptic words, and it only confused the two of them even more. Lourdes, with all her heart, did not want to believe that Galahad had eloped with Isabella; that, after everything that they had endured and after everything that he had told her, he would actually go through with the marriage. And yet, what other explanation could there possibly be?

Lucas' contented sigh brought Lourdes back to the present. Placing the stained cloth in a bowl of water, he examined her face once more, heaving out another dramatic sigh. "I think you'll live." As Lourdes punched him playfully on the arm, he winced at the pain jokingly, rubbing his 'injury' with a child-like pout plastered on his face. "You know, I can definitely get used to this entire brotherly...thing. I quite enjoy it, actually. Yelling at warriors gets quite tiresome after a while, you know!"

"Agreed." Lourdes said with a nod of agreement, embracing him once more, then giving him a pointed look. "Though, just do not overdo it with the whole 'protective' aspect of it. You know that I am old enough and more than capable to take care of myself. I have had much training in the art of war throughout my years, and, if I do say so myself, have proven my skills in the battlefield numerous times."

Lucas exhaled, nodding once as he placed his hand on her head. "'Tis not your skills in the battlefield that worries me, dear sister." He pursed his lips in a thin line, his expression suddenly gone serious. "'Tis about other matters that you cannot easily train yourself for."

Furrowing her brows, Lourdes crossed her legs on the bed, eyeing her brother intently. "What do you speak of, then?"

Groaning and fitfully regretting that he actually brought up the subject, Lucas eyed the ceiling, motioning his hands in a circular fashion as he began, "Well, you're not exactly ugly, so..."

Lourdes gave him a tired look before rolling her eyes and saying sarcastically, "Thank you, brother, I appreciate that."

Lucas winced, letting out another breath before continuing, "What I am trying to say is... Lourdes, you are now of age, and no matter what you do, men will be drawn to you. I know that you share a strong bond with Arthur and his knights, but I feel as though it is my duty to warn you that...well...men will make their advances and desires known, and sometimes...it's quite...dangerous." He paused briefly, giving out a low groan. Lourdes only kept her eyebrow raised as he continued. "You have to act with much caution when it comes to this, for when you start becoming attracted to a man, you'll want to...uh...do things that are...erm..."

At Lucas' pained expression, Lourdes could not take it any longer. Unable to stifle her emotions anymore, she burst out laughing at Lucas' obvious discomfort about the matter. Holding her stomach and no longer feeling the pain in her cheek, she fell onto the bed, now shaking as her laughter increased in intensity. Lucas only eyed her as though she was daft, still feeling a bit uneasy about what they were discussing. Running his long fingers through his hair, he cleared his throat loudly, poking Lourdes' side.

"Should I be glad to know that you find this amusing?"

"Brother," Lourdes squeezed his arm lightly as she sat up once more, "you need not worry about _any_ of that. Believe me, I have had my share of experiences, and..." Lourdes trailed off at the sight of Lucas' wide, shocked eyes and agape mouth. Clearing her throat, she flailed her arms in the air and was quick to explain, "...I _assure_ you that I have taken _good_ care of myself and have learned from what has happened in the past." As Lucas finally relaxed, she gave him a playful wink. "And rest assured, if any man tries any type of advance, whatsoever, I am quite able to protect myself from them."

"Alright, I rest assured." replied Lucas hastily, desperately wanting to change the awkward subject. As he stood, he said, "Well, father is planning to hold a feast in a few days. It _is_ quite rare to have Shinodians, Sarmatians and Woads all together in one place, so he figured that it would be quite nice to celebrate our gathering." As Lourdes nodded in understanding, Lucas made his way towards her chamber door. "Now, you rest so that your wound will heal properly. I will return to see how you fare in a few hours."

As he began to exit her room, Lourdes called out to him. "Lucas?"

He turned back to her call, smiling. "Yes, sister?"

"I love you."

t t t

Lourdes fidgeted in her snug dress, pulling it down so that it would not wrap so tightly around her waist and hips, then ensuing to pull it back up so that it would not sit too low on her chest. Looking upon the mirror once more, she pulled on the flowing sleeves, fixing the collar of the low-cut garment. With hues of red expertly woven together, the silk dress shimmered in the torchlight, illuminating Lourdes' form, and consequently, her striking features. It flowed perfectly down the length of her long body, with some extra fabric sewn at the end so that it would trail behind her as she walked. _They definitely like tight dresses in Shino_, she remarked to herself as she observed her partially tied hair, a lone rose tucked just behind her right ear. Dark coal lined her eyes once more, creating a dramatic effect on her eyes, and her lips were coloured in a shade of red that perfectly matched her dress. Finally breathing out in satisfaction at her appearance, she heard Akira's voice from behind her chamber door.

"Lourdes, I am sure you look fine!" she called out softly, slightly knocking. "You are more than late now! Everyone is probably waiting for your arrival in the main hall, wondering where you are!" She paused briefly, then breathed out when Lourdes did not respond, "You know, _I _will be the one to take the blame for your tardiness, not..."

Lourdes raised her eyebrow quizzically as Akira's voice trailed off mysteriously. Waiting for another moment, not a sound came from the woman. Curiously, Lourdes walked towards her chamber door, and as she came closer, her ears perked up at the sound of Akira speaking with someone. Recognizing the other voice to be Tristan's, her interest was certainly piqued, and she placed her ear firmly on the wooden door, pursing her lips.

Tristan had come up to Akira's side so suddenly that she barely even heard him approach. His stealth was a wonder to her, but she reminded herself that that was certainly a desirable skill and useful attribute when it came to being a scout. Smiling instead of being startled at his arrival, she bowed and greeted him. "Good evening, Sir Tristan," she began cordially, and with a tilt of her head, she commented sincerely, "I see you are looking well tonight." She noted the light-coloured tunic and breeches that he was wearing, much different from the dark hues that he always wore, and his newly shaven face. His hair was even tied back in a ponytail, revealing his handsomely rugged features even more. Akira found herself breathless then.

"There's...this gathering...or something." Tristan cleared his throat, seemingly unsure of what he was saying -- nay, what he was _doing_. He groaned inwardly, simultaneously wanting to nod in goodbye and walk off and stay and speak with the Shinodian woman. As he eyed her with indecision, Akira only kept her smile and eyed him expectantly, waiting patiently for the knight continue. "I was meaning to ask..."

"Yes?" She answered lightly, subtly prodding him to continue. She felt her cheeks becoming hotter as his gaze never faltered from her form.

"Katanas..." he blurted out with a wave of his hand, somewhat confusing Akira, "...where might I find those blades in Kenji? I wish to procure some for myself."

Akira tore her eyes away from his, almost dejectedly, as she responded quietly, "Oh...well..."

Tristan cursed inwardly, thinking himself a fool to even try..._this_. Wishing that he had just kept walking towards sound of the festivities in the first place, he cleared his throat once more, catching Akira's glance. "'Tis not an urgent matter." With a curt bow, he finished, "I must go."

"Must you?" Akira found herself saying out loud. Shocked at this, she mentally cursed to herself, masking the irritation that she felt for her clumsy reaction with a neutral expression on her countenance. Not able to take back what she had said, Akira could only meet Tristan's gaze, suddenly feeling so vulnerable and self-conscious in front of the knight.

"You do not want me to leave?" Tristan questioned in return, pacing a few steps towards her. Akira only managed to swallow, her entire body frozen, as he stopped only a metre away from her. She wanted so desperately to reach out her hand to him and touch his face, but she never had the opportunity to do so as they were interrupted by a call behind them.

"Tristan, there you are!" They twisted their heads around to see Gawain, beckoning for the scout to come with him. "The festivities are already underway. Lady Akira, I suggest you come as well, for you do not want to miss a minute of this celebration!"

Hearing all of the exchange between Tristan and Akira, Lourdes squealed to herself, _Akira, go with him!_, with her ear still glued to the door. When she heard Akira reply with, 'I must wait for Lady Lourdes', Lourdes called out as naturally as possible after a few moments, "Akira, I will meet you in the hall in a while. I just need to finish some things in here before I leave. You know...princess-like duties and such. I thank you for kindly waiting, but I think you need to start enjoying the festivities now." She cleared her throat, and in the most royal manner that she could muster, she finished. "I command you to go! I want to hear fading footsteps now!" Lourdes pressed her ear on the door once more, biting her lip in earnest as she impatiently waited for a response.

Akira was caught speechless at this as her eyes darted to Tristan's dark orbs. Stepping to her side, he silently lent his elbow to her, looking down at her expectantly. Gawain watched this exchange with a smirk pulling upon his lips before walking off back into the main hall, leaving the two alone.

"Uh..." Tristan began, looking down at Akira in the most awkward manner, "...you lead the way, milady, for I do not know where the festivities are."

At this, Akira finally burst out laughing, her laughter only increasing at Tristan's doltish expression. As Lourdes heard the two walk away, she smiled to herself contentedly, patting herself on the back for a job well done.

t t t

Entering the main hallway immediately took Lourdes' breath away. As she joined the festivities, she saw hundreds of people -- Shinodian, Sarmatian and Woad alike -- sitting, eating, laughing and singing inside the enormous space, with many still flocking inside through the main entrance. Music could be faintly heard in the background of all the chatter and noise, and some couples danced with delight and clapped to the upbeat tune. Scattered everywhere were servants and barmaids, bringing more food and more ale to the guests, enjoying even themselves as they jovially conversed with those present. It was so crowded that it was often difficult to move through the room from one place to another, and most definitely a challenge to find people who you were looking for. Though, Lourdes felt her spirits raise at this sight, for the peoples that had helped her -- and continue to help her -- on her journey were all gathered in one roof, celebrating in peace with nothing but good will in their hearts and plenty of ale in their stomachs.

With many pardons and nods, Lourdes slowly made her way throughout the crowd, having to stop a few times to bow and curtsy to those present. Even after nearly a month, she was not yet fully accustomed to such attention, thinking herself to be a rustic princess for not only forgetting her duties at times, but often forgetting her _place_ in this society. She tried her ultimate best, though, to learn as much as she could and to perform the duties that was expected of her and surpass those expectations. Not allowing the fear of rejection to control her, she was even pleased at herself for her progression, albeit a slow one, for she was constantly reminded that adjusting from having nearly nothing and no one to having almost _everything_ is quite a challenge indeed. Finally catching a glimpse of her tall father, she breathed out a sigh of relief, and after a few more paces, bows and waves, she was eventually able to stand by his side.

"Dear Lourdes, there you are!" Lothair beamed a smile at her before kissing her forehead. He motioned his hand in front of him at those who gathered around the large, round table, now standing at her presence. "We were just speaking about you!"

"Really?" As Lourdes turned her gaze to where her father had motioned his hands, she abruptly wiped the smile from her face, her blood running cold. She could almost not believe her eyes, for in front of her was Lord Theodore, four knights whom she had never met, alongside Arthur and the rest of the knights of the Round Table. Her stabbing stare did not even heed Lancelot, who stood at the far end of the table, but remained transfixed on Lord Theodore, who was now smiling nervously at her. So many questions ran through her mind at this point, but they were all held back as Lourdes looked up to her father. Batting her eyelashes and smiling innocently, she said in the most sweetest of tones, "Father, would you_ please_ grant me the permission to beat this man bloody?"

At first, King Lothair boomed with laughter, not at all taking his daughter's 'threat' seriously. Though, Lord Theodore and the rest of the knights kept silent, jaws clenched, all knowing that she was _more than_ serious. Her blunt manner had surprised even Arthur and the knights -- save for Tristan, who actually tried to stifle a growing smile.

"Lourdes, is that any way to treat a guest?" King Lothair shook his head in mock reprimand, wrapping an arm around her lovingly. "Come and sit with us!"

Shaking her head firmly, she said through gritted teeth as she pointed an angry finger at Lord Theodore, "I will _not_ keep company with that bastard!"

"Lourdes!" King Lothair's eyes grew wide in surprise, then became inflamed with upset as he finally caught the seriousness in her tone. "Do not speak like so under my roof!" He simply boomed, _his_ angry finger now pointed at _her_. "You are a princess of Shino, and you shall act accordingly, do you understand?"

Not at all dissuaded by the fact that she was being _scolded _by her father in front of the knights, she spat towards Lord Theodore in an unflinching manner, "Am I not permitted to say that a bastard is a bastard?"

As Lourdes mimicked Bedivere's daily speech, the knight lost all self-control and burst out laughing, even spitting out some of his drink. At Gareth's hard nudge, the giggling knight had to excuse himself and walk off into the crowd in order to calm himself. Bors, Dagonet and Gawain were also eyeing one another at Lourdes' statement, all threatening to burst out laughing as Bedivere had done, but by some miracle, had somehow managed to keep their collected composure. Lancelot only cleared his throat, effectively able to quell the tickling sensation inside him.

Lourdes could see the rage that was quickly building up inside of her father, so she instantly interjected, "Did this_...man_...ever tell you that he sent assassins to try and kill me?" As King Lothair's angered expression now turned towards Theodore, Lourdes scoffed, eyeing Theodore with disdain as she crossed her arms. "I did not think so."

"Guards!" King Lothair promptly yelled, alarming the knights and some of those that gathered near them. Lothair's eyes simply seethed with such contempt that even Lourdes was surprised to see such emotion emanating from her father. The other knights' countenances were akin to hers as they all turned their attention to Lord Theodore.

Lord Theodore's eyes grew wide at this, fear enveloping his every being, his countenance lined with remorse. "K-king Lothair, there was a misunderstanding!" He stuttered slowly as Shinodian warriors now surrounded him. "Shinodians had attacked my villages, and..."

"Wait." Lourdes held up a hand at the guards, who halted and stood momentarily. "_How_ and _why_ are you even here?" She squinted her eyes in disbelief at her knights. "And why are you all even in his proximity?"

"Lourdes..." Arthur shook his head as he stepped forward, placing a hand on Lourdes' shoulder as if to console her. "Lord Theodore, these knights and many other knights of Sarmatia had helped us claim victory over the Shinodians that were besieging my castle. You had fainted just before they had come to drive the attackers away and chase them off." He succinctly explained, his glance landing upon King Lothair as well. "After you had left for Shino, he had come with a band of his knights to tell us news of an impending Shinodian attack. We agreed to band with he and his knights, and we have been travelling with him ever since."

"Arthur, you cannot be serious!" Lourdes exclaimed incredulously, pointing an accusing finger at Lord Theodore once more. "How can you even _trust_ this man? You come with him here, with his band of knights, to a stronghold of Shino? He can order an attack on my peoples with a snap of his fingers, Arthur!"

Like the rest of the knights behind him, Arthur was rendered speechless by this. He now realized himself that he was so preoccupied with trusting Lourdes' brother on their journey to Kenji that he barely even thought about what Lord Theodore was capable of doing. As indecision plagued him once more, Arthur looked at Lourdes and her father in silent apology. Though, before he could answer her query, Gareth walked to Arthur's side.

"Princess Lourdes, please believe that we have no quarrel whatsoever with you nor these Shinodians." Gareth motioned to the curious onlookers around them as he kept his dark eyes on her. "Our quarrel is with your uncle, Rothair, and his Shinodian rebels." With resounding nods from Theodore, Kay and Percival, Gareth continued with conviction, "We do not desire to interrupt the peace here at Kenji. We are here to stand by your Shinodian warriors, by your brother, lest Rothair attacks this place and threatens you and your family once more."

Before either Lourdes or Lothair could answer, the older knight in Lord Theodore's band stepped forward. "'Tis true, your majesties." Kay bowed towards the two, then stiffly straightened. "We have grown fond of your home, and we desire only to protect it."

"Milady, I beseech you!" Lord Theodore utterly wailed, falling onto his knees in front of Lourdes. "'Twas a mistake for me to turn my aggressions out on you, and I freely admit my fault in front of everyone present here tonight." He bowed his head even lower, making Lourdes grimace. "I will accept any punishment that you desire to give me, but I plead with you, do not punish my knights for any of my actions."

All eyes, including her father's, now turned to Lourdes, looking at her curiously and with expectancy. She thought for a few moments, evaluating whether Theodore was actually telling the truth or if he was merely putting on a convincing show. Though, she knew of the haughty pride that was livid within him, and she admitted to herself that even _she_ was surprised that he was now groveling before her, begging for forgiveness. Breathing in and out heavily in slight indecision, Lourdes kept her jaw clenched and body stiff at she answered with, "Tonight, for your treachery, I will show you the mercy that you did not show me all those months ago." She paused, walking a few paces towards him. "Rise, Theodore."

As the Lord stood shakily before her, Lourdes waited until he looked up and met her gaze.

"Thank you, milady, I -"

But before Theodore could even finish his sentence, Lourdes had swung her arm so quickly that most did not see the hard smack on the face that Theodore was dealt. His head had twisted instantly to the side, her handprint now fixed upon his left cheek. Those around the two gave out hisses and even low whistles as they witnessed Theodore stagger upright to regain his composure.

"Daughter, why did you..."

"I said I'd show him mercy." Lourdes tilted her head back towards her shocked father, only shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly through her anger. "I didn't say I wouldn't punish him."

And with that, Lourdes walked away from the men, leaving them with their mouths agape and Theodore holding his stinging cheek.

t t t

**A/N**: Ho-yeah. How's _that_ for diplomacy?


	39. Chapter 38

**A/N:** YES! Finally, one of my _favourite_ chapters! Hopefully it will be one of yours, too! I can surely say that the story gets _even better_ from here! Read onwards...you'll see what I mean! .wink.

**_Kalanie_**: hahaha That was the funniest reaction ever! Let's see if Lancelot _can_ redeem himself, hmm? And thank you for joining the C2! I don't think I can invite people myself, but hey. And for sure, Tristan deserves a little lovin', eh? Or...maybe he just needs a _really_ big hug? haha He's such a grouch, I love him! But thanks for your rambling, and I hope you like this next chapter as much as I do!

**_Kates_**: Oh yeah. This neck _totally_ snapped like that! I _love_ those types of lines! So witty and cute!

Yeah, I'm an only child, so I'll never experience these types of sibling interaction. Boo-urns. Lucas reminds me of Aiden, which makes me simultaneously happy and sad at the same time! And I based Lourdes' costumes on things I've seen, so you can definitely find them...somewhere? haha Don't worry about Lancey, you'll hear from him _a lot_, starting from this next chapter! .wink.

Yeah, I'm liking Bale's character better than Jackman's in that movie. I love period films! Doesn't hurt that the two leading men are gorgeous! hahaha OMG Batman vs. Superman...I'd like to see _that_! Anyway, dudette, here's the next installment! Enjoy!

**_delusional anvil._**: I love how her character is really showing and truly developing. And yes, there's _so much more_ storyline, it's not even funny. I'll definitely have more than 55 chapters now. Eep. Well, I'll work diligently on them, so maybe I can finish this story off by mid-September. .crosses fingers. I don't want to rush, but I know school is starting, so yeah.

Aww, I miss Galahad, too. But...just bear with me for...a little longer. I have this crazy idea in my head, and... Okay, I'll shut up now, for I know I will reveal things that may ruin the story! But really, you haven't seen the last of Galahad! .pushes Galahad towards you. Isn't that right, sweetums? Galahad: ...Yes?

Tristan and Akira! I don't think there could be a couple more suited for one another! They'll have such cute little warrior children! haha

I _hope_ you'll like this chapter...er...umm... .laughs nervously. Please don't kill me. .cough.

ANYWHOO... here's another chapter for you, my lovely! And I can't wait till you update your story! And thank you for joining the C2!

**_Mi Ana I Numen_**: Oh yeah, there's a lot of plot in this story! hehe Well, this is turning out to be also a Tristan/OC and it _is_ a Lancelot/OC...just with Galahad, though. haha But thanks for your review!

**_Raging Raven_**: haha Everyone seems to _love_ how she slapped Theodore silly. I like it. It's alright, though, I'm glad you're all caught up! Here's another chappy for you!

**_anonymous_**: Hey, nice to hear from you! Thank you so much for your compliment. I work hard to make this one of the best KA fics...ever? hahaha But people like you (and the awesome comments that you leave) really encourages me to keep writing, so _thank you_ for that! Here's the next installment for you! .hugs.

t t t

**CHAPTER 38**

**A/N: From now on, this story shall be rated M-MA.**

As Lourdes made her way through the crowd once more, she spotted a familiar face, sitting contentedly near the middle of the room, tapping his feet lightly to the beat of the music. Breaking out into a smile at his sight, she zigzagged her way through the heavy traffic of people, hastily making her way to his side. Without warning, she gave Merlin a long, tight embrace, exhibiting just how she had utterly missed the old Woad.

"Where have you been, Merlin?" she laughed excitedly, her earlier confrontation with Lord Theodore now all forgotten. She embraced him once more as she cooed, "I have not seen you in _days_!"

Merlin laughed mirthfully, returning her embrace and patting her on the back as she took a seat beside him. "I have been sojourning throughout your wonderful Kenji, my little princess." He pinched her nose, grinning. "I must say, I am growing quite attached to this place."

"If you wish, you shall stay here forever and live like a king!" Lourdes proclaimed, index finger help up proudly in the air, chin inclined to complete the effect. The two began to laugh simultaneously at Lourdes' antics, highly enjoying the atmosphere around them. Lourdes shook her head with a smirk, then began with the utmost sincerity, "Dear Merlin, if you need of anything, _anything_ at all, please, do not hesitate to ask. My family and I will always be indebted to you and the kindness of your peoples. You are forever deserving of our gratitude." She embraced him once more, feeling the tears forming in her eyes as she whispered shakily, "I would not be here if it were not for you."

Merlin only shook his head lightly, patting her head lovingly as he replied, "'Twas not only me and the Woads that have brought you here." He examined at her with twinkling eyes, much pride evident in his dark orbs. "Your strength and courage have also contributed to this journey. You would not believe how much I've seen you grow throughout these years, how proud I am of you and what you have accomplished in your life."

Lourdes placed her hand to her mouth daintily at this. "Dear Merlin, must I _always_ cry when I am in your presence?" she choked out, but managed to laugh in her emotional state as she rested her head contentedly on his shoulder.

"Do not cry here!" Merlin gasped mockingly, pinching her cheek lightly as he smirked. "You will give others the impression that you are not enjoying this delightful celebration of yours!" He pointed in the distance through the gathering crowd. "Look, there are Shinodian dancers preparing to perform. Let us go over there for a better look, shall we?"

Nodding in acquiesce, Lourdes followed the Woad through the crowd, finally catching a glimpse of an empty circle that they had made. Eight female Shinodian dancers stood in the middle, catching everyone's undivided attention as they prepared for their performance. They were clad in long, thin white skirts that flowed to their ankles, topped with a tight, sleeveless shirt that exposed their midriff. A belt of jewels hung loosely from their waist, jingling as they moved to and fro. In their hands, they held a long, fine piece of red silk, the ends wrapped around their palms as they moved into formation. As the music began to play in the background, they began their dance, waving the length of the silk in the air, forming into a circle. They moved their hips from side to side in a slow motion, tapping their feet in a rhythmic manner.

Lourdes surveyed her surroundings as the women continued their performance, and her passing glance landing on the knights. _Their_ interests were certainly piqued at this blatant exhibition of sexuality, all looking at one another incredulously, eyebrows raised and smirks and gawks plastered permanently upon their countenances. Surely adding to their pleasure, the performers made their way upon the crowd, choosing some of the men to dance with. It was then that Lourdes noticed one of the dancers making her way slowly towards Lancelot, who stood with a cad-like expression on his face, arms crossed, eyeing the woman conspicuously from top to bottom. The knights around him poked and nudged him teasingly, even pushing him slightly towards the seductive woman. Lourdes rolled her eyes in distaste at this, but found that she could not take her gaze off of what was transpiring before her. She continued to watch, eyes seething with contempt as the woman wrapped the piece of silk in her hands around Lancelot's neck, pulling him closely as she danced upon him. Finding that her mouth was agape at this exhibition, she finally managed to clamp her mouth shut after a few moments, lips pulling automatically into a snarl. The woman -- who frankly seemed to be enjoying _herself_ -- had turned around, still holding the silk fabric upon Lancelot's neck as she slowly and torturingly rubbed her bottom upon the knight. Lourdes heard the knights whistling and shouting with encouragement at this, making Lancelot chuckle with mirth as he rested his hands upon the woman's midriff.

There was only so much that Lourdes could take.

Surprising even herself, she excused herself from Merlin and swirled around abruptly to try and leave the scene. She found that she did not get far, though, for at that point, she heard Lucas call out her name, claiming the attention of many of the guests.

"The princess should dance!" Lourdes heard someone in the crowd suggest excitedly. Eyes growing wide, she heard a chorus of "aye's" and "oui's" and others murmuring and even clapping in wholehearted agreement. She completely blanched. As she turned around, she saw a myriad of encouraging expressions and nods, some of the performers even beckoning graciously for her to join them.

"Whoa!" Immediately, Lourdes shook her head profusely, raising her arms wildly in the air. "No! No, I cannot!" She sputtered quickly, laughing nervously as the crowd became even louder with encouragement. By this point, she had caught mostly everyone's attention -- including Lancelot's. From out of nowhere, a piece of silk was given to her by a bowing servant, but her immediate reaction was to quickly tie the fabric into a lovely bow on her waist as she continued to protest. "Look, I cannot dance if my life depended upon it. _Non, je ne peux pas le faire, tout le monde!_ (No, I can not do that, everyone!)"

"Lourdes!" Lucas called out animatedly, his arms stretched outwards in the air. "Do not be shy, dear sister! Exhibit your skills!"

_You must be bloody mad, Lucas!_, she shrieked to herself before clearing her throat. "Wait! Skill?" She waved a desperate arm in the air. "I...I can throw daggers! Yes, that's it! Daggers!"

An eerie silence instantly enveloped the room -- save for Tristan's faint, lone clapping -- as the guests exchanged glances with each other before turning their puzzled gazes back to her. Lourdes shifted her eyes.

"Well...I _can_!"

King Lothair raised his hand as he cleared his throat, succeeding to gain everyone's attention. "It seems as though my daughter is not that comfortable dancing by her lonesome." He raised his arm outwards to the crowd with a smile. "How about we all join in the dance, then?"

At the crowd's resounding roar of agreement, the music began to play once more, with many of the guests now joining the Shinodian dancers in pure amusement. Lourdes breathed out a sigh of relief through her bottom lip, closing her eyes tightly. _Well_, that_ was certainly close!_, she commented lightly to herself. Though, before she could make her escape, she felt a light hand on her shoulder, holding her back. Groaning inwardly, she spun around with dread. Her chest immediately constricted as she beheld Lancelot.

"Dance with me." He stated quietly as he took her hand tenderly. Though, before he was able to kiss it, she pulled it away, eyeing him with contempt.

"I have already stated that I _could not_ dance, _sir_," she replied through gritted teeth, turning her back on him, "But now? I certainly _will not_ dance with _you_."

Not deeming her answer satisfactory enough, Lancelot immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him with crushing strength, the length of their bodies colliding roughly. Lourdes gasped as Lancelot held her even _more_ closely, resting his hand on the small of her back as he brought his face downwards, merely inches away from hers.

"It only takes practice, milady." he said through clenched teeth, trying his best to control his rising emotions. With a breath, his tense muscles loosened a little as he proclaimed, "I will teach you."

Lourdes could not believe that he was acting in such a manner in front of so many people. Shocked and appalled by his gall and seemingly absent shame, she hissed, "Unhand me this instant!" Lourdes tried to pull away from him, but he held her firmly in place.

"Or you'll do what?"

In answer, Lourdes slapped the side of Lancelot's cheek before pushing away from him with all her strength. She did not care who saw what she had done, nor heed any of the looks that they were now receiving. All she cared about was getting away from this..._man_. Finally managing to break free, she lifted the bottom of her dress as she promptly disappeared into the crowd. Cursing out loud at her reaction and his now stinging, beet red cheek, Lancelot resumed to follow Lourdes, trying to push his way as politely as possible through the crowd.

In her escape, Lourdes searched desperately for a place to go to. Seeing a balcony on the right side of the main hall, Lourdes briskly walked towards it, feigning a smile and cordially bowing to those that greeted her along the way. Thankful that nobody was present within the proximity of the area, she gave out a loud exhale, placing her hands on the railings and using her arms to support her. Oh, how she seethed with such jealousy, anger and...passion? Passion! She was so angered at the fact that Lancelot's touch and his closeness only brought about such tender feelings within her, completely erasing what had transpired between them two weeks earlier, making things seem as though they were alright. She cursed herself that he continued to affect her in this manner, even after everything that he had done. So overcome with emotion, she buried her face in her hands, not even noticing the rushed footsteps that came behind her.

"I am sorry."

Lourdes' head instantly snapped up at the sound of Lancelot's voice. She snarled, "Go away."

"Lourdes, please." He pleaded dejectedly, walking closer to her. "I want no more ill emotion to pass between us." He halted, only a foot away from her, as he continued, "I do not want to hurt you anymore. I never wanted to hurt you."

Lourdes could only scoff, twisting her head towards him heatedly. "How could you even _say_ that after what you did to me a fortnight ago? After you embarrassed me in front of the knights _and_ my own father and brother, simultaneously hurting me with your tight grip and sharp tongue, _then_ ensuing to throw my medallion, as if it were a piece of dirt, to my feet!" Her voice had continually risen in anger, making Lancelot swallow the lump that formed in his throat. "That was the only thing of value to me, Lancelot, and I gave it to you - to _you_ - even after what had transpired between us." She turned away from him, hoping to hide from him the anguish that was now clearly evident in her face. She squeaked quietly, "How can you say that you did not mean to do what you did? That you did not consciously know what you were doing to me?"

Lancelot's chest constricted at this, feeling his guilt rise even more. A part of him wanted to scream out to the heavens his thousand apologies, but he could only look at her with furrowed brows, an apologetic frown lining his countenance. "Lourdes, you must understand that I was greatly overcome by emotion, by my feelings for you..."

"Your feelings for me? Your _feelings_ for me!" she reiterated in incredulity, pushing at his chest. She turned her fiery gaze upon him, squinting her eyes in disbelief as she spat, "Pray tell, _good knight_, what feelings? For your actions certainly contradict how you feel."

Lancelot felt his rising frustration. "Why do you think I kept that medallion with me, Lourdes? Hmm?" he unexpectedly questioned _her_, expectancy lining his eyes. "Do you really think that I was content in your absence? That I did not long to be with you?"

Lourdes squinted her eyes, still unconvinced, "And you tell me this when you were nearly _bedding_ that dancer in front of everyone? In front of my family? In front of _me_?" She gritted her teeth, pushing him once more. "Fine, do you want to know the truth? If you were attempting to make me jealous, Lancelot, it worked _wondrously_. Are you content with yourself now?"

"_She_ came to _me_." Lancelot pointed out succinctly, running his fingers through his hair. "It was not my intention to make you jealous, not at all." Throughout all of this, Lancelot's lips actually pulled into a smirk as he pointed out, "And if you _were_ jealous, you only feel like so because you love me."

"You flatter yourself, as usual." Rolling her eyes, she crossed her arms belligerently. "Do not pretend to know how I feel."

Lancelot nodded at this statement, opening his arms widely as he offered, "Then kiss me if you do not love me."

"What?" Lourdes simply shrieked, thinking Lancelot's rationale unbelievable.

He moved a few paces closer to her and repeated in a softer tone, "Kiss me if you do not love me, Lourdes."

_What sort of trickery is this_? Lourdes said to herself, looking at Lancelot's brown orbs alternately as he gazed down patiently upon her. A smug smile was then plastered on his face when she made no move to kiss him, and he began, "Well, since I am receiving no kiss, then that must mean..."

Immediately, Lourdes closed the space between them. Wrapping her arm around Lancelot's neck, she kissed him with the utmost passion as she pulled him closer to her. Her brisk action even taking Lancelot by surprise, it took a moment for him to regain his composure as her burning lips were now one with his. As Lancelot began to kiss her fervently in return, she gave out a quiet whimper, igniting even more passionate emotions within the knight. Lourdes felt Lancelot's hands graze down her back, as if feeling her every inch, memorizing every curve of her body. His left hand then rested on the small of her back as the right made its way to her thigh. She would _not_ let him get the upper hand, not now. As he dug his long fingers into her thigh, she suddenly pushed on his chest, pinning him to the side wall of the balcony. Their forms now rested in the shadows, out of sight from passers by.

Neither broke the kiss, and it only deepened as every moment passed by, both unyielding, both fighting to gain the upper hand. Lourdes pressed her body closer to Lancelot's as his tongue begged for entrance in her mouth. Teasing him slightly, she finally relented, their tongues now dancing through the searing kiss, heightening the passion that was now building inside the both of them. Unconsciously, Lourdes bucked her hips upwards, pressing herself even closer to Lancelot's. This elicited a low groan from the knight, his fingers pulling at her long, raven hair, then making their way down her chest. His right hand had began to lower itself underneath her dress collar as his left automatically tried to untie the silk wrapping around her waist. Finally finding her sense, Lourdes gripped the front of his tunic, as if in support, and abruptly pulled away. The two took a few moments in order to regain their orientation and to gasp for breath.

Slightly annoyed by her sudden halt, Lancelot cupped her bottom in a tight grip, still inflamed with passion. When he leaned in closer to kiss her once more, Lourdes immediately turned her head away, whispering breathlessly, "There, Lancelot. Did that kiss convince you that I do not love you?"

Taken aback by her question, Lancelot traced the side of her face with his lips as he asked huskily, "Did that kiss convince _yourself_?"

Even as she shuddered from his touch, she managed to pull away from his embrace. "Only a man like you would pull such deceit on another."

Her words did not sting him any longer. Giving out a low groan, Lancelot pulled her back to him, resting his forehead on hers. "Why will you not admit that you _wanted_ to kiss me? That you _want_ to be here with me?" He nipped at the side of her neck, breathing in her flowery scent. "Lourdes, I admit that I was a coward. I admit it with my entire heart." He cupped her face in his hands, eyes transfixed to hers. "I love you, and only you, and I will deny it no longer. Not to you, not to myself, not to anyone." He claimed her lips in his briefly, tasting her sweetness once more, before continuing, "And if you feel any love for me, say it, for I will gladly accept with all of my being. My feelings for you will remain unchanged. It will not falter..." he stated, even though his voice did, "...even though I know you harbour feelings for Galahad, and..."

"Listen to me, Lancelot." Lourdes interjected firmly, taking his face in her hands as their eyes met once more. "I cannot erase my past with Galahad. I cannot erase what has transpired between us, the pain that we have both undergone." She wrapped her arms around his waist, sighing deeply as she rested her head upon his chest. "But I do love you, Lancelot. I am in love with you."

Unable to control his emotions and actions any longer, Lancelot breathed out as he hastily pulled her into another kiss. They both smiled through their kiss, finally feeling happiness coursing through their veins. They embraced each other tightly, feeling as though they never wanted to let go, as Lancelot breathed out,

"Then that is enough for me."

t t t

**A/N**: Awwlllright. _That _only took...37 chapters? God. Talk about stretching the tension.

**P.S. **I _really_ love this song, and it fits this part of the story _so perfectly_. But, seeing as though Lourdes and Lancelot wouldn't break into song midway through their romantic scene (because, truly, that would be cheesy, weird and just plain _scary_), I just left it 'till after. .grins. Below is one of the most beautiful songs ever composed! It's "All I Ask Of You" from Phantom of the Opera.

(Raoul/Lancelot)

_No more talk of darkness,_

_Forget these wide-eyed fears._

_I'm here, nothing can harm you -_

_my words will warm and calm you._

_Let me be your freedom,_

_let daylight dry your tears._

_I'm here, with you, beside you,_

_to guard you and to guide you..._

(Christine/Lourdes)

_Say you love me every waking moment,_

_turn my head with talk of summertime..._

_Say you need me with you,_

_now and always._

_Promise me that all you say is true -_

_That's all I ask of you._

(Raoul/Lancelot)

_Let me be your shelter,_

_Let me be your light_

_You're safe: No one will find you_

_Your fears are far behind you._

(Christine/Lourdes)

_All I want is freedom,_

_A world with no more night,_

_and you, always beside me,_

_to hold me and to hide me._

(Raoul/Lancelot)

_Then say you'll share with me one love,_

_one lifetime..._

_let me lead you from your solitude_

_Say you need me with you here, beside you_

_Anywhere you go, let me go too -_

_...That's all I ask of you._

(Christine/Lourdes)

_Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime..._

_say the word and I will follow you._

(Both)

_Share each day with me, each night, each morning._

(Christine/Lourdes)

_Say you love me..._

(Raoul/Lancelot)

_You know I do..._

(Both)  
_Love me - that's all I ask of you._


	40. Chapter 39

**A/N**: Alright! Now comes a barrage of my _favourite_ chapters! You will all see in good time. .smiles. Glad so many of you liked Chapter 38! Let's see if Chapter 39 can tickle your fancies even more! .wink. Enjoy!

**Also, I was inspired to write _another_ Tristan.OC fic entitled "When Worlds Collide". This is a _real_ story this time, not a oneshot. For sure, it won't be as long as _this_ story, but I just needed to let out some inspiration and write this little "side fic". So, if you have time to check it out, please do so! .smiles. I'll try to update that as much as I can, but I'll be concentrating on finishing this story first, since ya'll seem to like it so much! .salutes.**

**_Kalanie_**: Yeah, it took Lancelot a while, didn't he? lol But at _least_ he finally did it! We'll see if he can keep redeeming himself! I think you'll really like this next chapter. .grins.

And Tristan, I love that guy. That's why I'm writing a fic about him! haha Hopefully it's good...I have a bunch of ideas floating around. But yeah, only Lancelot would have the nerve to _trick_ someone into kissing him! hahaha He's smart in _that_ way, I guess! Enjoy this next one!

**_Raging Raven_**: haha You think _this_ is steamy? .nudge. You're in for a treat later on! lol And I totally agree with you about Gerald! Enjoy this next one!

**_Jenni_**: Yaye, I'm glad you liked CH38! Yeah, keep your fingers crossed that Lancelot will know how to act in a relationship! .cough. And I love _you_ for reading and reviewing! Enjoy this next one!

**_"The fan"_**: You're too kind! .smiles. I'm just surprised that I stretched out Lancelot revealing his feelings to her for 38 chapters! lol I'm crazy. Oh, and you're _definitely_ right -- there is a lot of angst, romance, drama and action left in the story. And Galahad is not yet dead! Everyone has to remember that. .laughs evilly. Enjoy!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: Galahad is on a path to self-discovery. (No really.) All will be explained in good time, trust me. I miss Galahad too, but he'll have a _bigger_ role to play later on... dun dun DUNNN! Oh, and Raoul and Christine are the main characters in the Phantom of the Opera. The labels were just to say who was singing which part, and I just matched it up with Lancelot and Lourdes.

**_delusional anvil._**: I know, I know. .frowns. I'm a Galahad fan too, don't worry! You can probably breeze through these next chapters, but I _assure_ you that Galahad will show up. Trust me, this is all for the sake of the plot! .hugs. I _hope_ you enjoy this next one...but even if you don't...well...check out my Tristan.OC fic? lol! Love yah!

**_Angels-Giggles_**: Good to hear from you! Oh yeah, there will be a LOT more kissing now! .winks.

**_Withered Lover_**: aaaaahaha I just _loved_ your reaction! Let's see if this next chapter makes you _just_ as happy!

t t t

**CHAPTER 39**

"Did you enjoy the celebration yesternight, dear sister?" Lucas asked Lourdes good-naturedly as they walked languidly throughout the castle hallways. The dawn had reached its peak by this time, the sun emanating beautiful hues of orange and yellow through the castle windows and balconies, making it seem as though the entire castle was aglow. Most of the guests at yesternight's celebration were still, rightly so, in bed. The only bustle and activity in the castle at the moment were yawning guards and servants scurrying about to complete their daily errands.

"I did, very much so." Lourdes had to tilt her head away from her brother's curious gaze in order to hide the blush that glowed fervently upon her cheeks. How she felt about the occurrences of yesternight, to succinctly describe it, was simply indescribable. She had not felt so happy, so fulfilled, so _impassioned_ in so long that she welcomed those feelings with open arms. And yesternight, they were feverishly brought about by one knight, unlocking such feelings within her that she had thought had died so long ago. She was astonished to feel the tiny chill that used to always run down her spine whenever she was near him, to have their breaths mingling in the crisp air, to have her nerves and reason unsettled when they touched.

Lucas gave her response an accepting shrug, though continued, "I was a little worried, for I did not see you after you were prodded to dance."

Now, Lourdes had to _pretend_ that something else had caught her attention, for she knew that if she made eye contact with her brother, her self-control would utterly fall apart and she would be in hysterics before him. Indeed, he would not have seen her after _that_ little incident, for she had stayed with Lancelot on that blessed balcony for hours. They barely even noticed how much time had passed by as they remained in each other's arms, their lips locked in a whirlwind of passion, hands roaming with reckless abandon all over each other's bodies. The fear of being caught only heightened their desire for one another, and they became lost in each other's touch. They had been denied each other for so long that, as the opportunity for them to remain together -- alone -- was presented, they could do no such thing as to let the moment pass by.

"Are you alright?" Lucas lightly poked her arm, waving a hand in front of her eyes. He eyed her thoughtfully. "You seem a bit...dazed."

"What?" Lourdes shook her head once, as if snapping out of a trance. She glanced at Lucas, whose laconic eyebrow was now raised, before replying tersely with, "Oh, I'm fine, do not worry. Actually, I should begin to prepare for my training today."

"Oh, alright." Lucas replied, almost suspiciously. With an acceding nod and embrace from Lucas, the two parted, and Lourdes hastily made her way towards her chambers. Lucas had not known her for that long, but she knew that he had a natural instinct within him, and that, coupled with the transparency of her emotions, it would certainly not take much for him to discern what was _really_ going through her mind.

As Lourdes pushed on the latch mindlessly, the swinging door quickly revealed the backside of Lancelot, the knight scratching his head in confusion. Lourdes jolted up at his sudden appearance, wits started out of her, as he cocked his head back to the creaking sound of the door. He smirked at her and began in minor relief, "Ah, there you are..."

Instantly, Lourdes ran into her chambers, squealing lightly as she kicked the door closed behind her and clasped her hand over Lancelot's mouth. Taken completely by surprise, he mumbled something through her palm, raising his eyebrow in question.

"Hush!" hissed Lourdes, still keeping her hand pressed upon the knight's mouth. She eyed him in reprimand. "Lancelot, what are you _doing_ in here? If someone finds you in my chambers, they..."

Lancelot gently pried Lourdes' arm away from him and finished with a smirk, "...would certainly be in for a spectacle."

At this, he pinned her onto the door, arms fixed on either side of her waist, as he looked upon her with twinkling, mirthful eyes. Feeling herself blush at this intimacy, her coming admonishment of the knight had all but dissipated, only to be replaced by speechlessness. As his lips began to brush against her neck, Lourdes eventually managed to croak out, "You have yet to tell me why you are here, Lancelot."

"I would think that it would be quite obvious."

Mouth immediately agape at his bluntness, Lourdes pushed him away slightly, pinching his cheeks, "Fie on you, sir! Even at the peak of dawn, you..."

Without warning, he gently bit the bottom of her lip teasingly, replying huskily, "You arouse my passions day and night, Lourdes. I certainly cannot wait for a particular time in order to shower you with affection."

Lourdes could barely take any more of this! She was more than aware that Lancelot was indeed a charmer with many beguiling words, but she was surprised to realize that she definitely missed how those words affected her, how they were _meant_ for _her_.

Kissing him lightly on the nose, which he promptly wrinkled, she was finally able to uproot her feet from the ground in front of the knight and move towards the side of her bed. Lancelot only eyed her with curiosity and amusement flickering in his brown orbs as she gathered her belongings in her arms, setting them upon her bed.

"Akira and I are to practice the whip and with kendo sticks today." she informed him, placing all of her belongings in a large, linen sac. "I think this practice is definitely needed, for I am horrible at the whip...as you might already have witnessed."

Slightly wincing at the memory, Lancelot strided over to her side, taking her sac and flinging the strap above his shoulders. With a tilted head, he said, "I am not skilled with a whip, but I can wield a wooden stick." In answer to her questioning eyes, he proclaimed, "I have not yet seen Akira this morrow, so, I am taking it upon my shoulders to tolerate your presence for today."

Pushing at his chest lightly in mock anger, she pursed her lips. "I wonder if Akira is in her chambers?"

As Lourdes gripped Lancelot's hand, the two walked out of Lourdes' chambers and into the long corridor. As they reached the corner that led to a perpendicular corridor, they heard a chamber door slowly creak open. Lancelot, who was walking in front of Lourdes, suddenly halted in his tracks, holding Lourdes back stiffly with an arm as he hid, body stick straight, behind the corner. Placing an index finger on his lip, he motioned his head silently towards the next corridor. As Lourdes tiptoed to his side, the voices now became clear. She recognized them immediately as Tristan's and Akira's.

"Sir Tristan, I...I do not quite know how to simultaneously apologize and thank you for..."

"'Twas nothing. You are lucky that you are not experiencing any throbbing pains in your head at the moment."

Akira groaned. "I do not think that I will ever touch ale again, lest I begin to act as foolish as I did yesternight."

"You _did_ kiss me. You think that is foolish?"

At this pause between them, Lourdes and Lancelot glanced at each other with wide eyes, hands covering their agape mouths. They shifted slightly as they tried to contain themselves, even pushing one another lightly as they encouraged one another with facial expressions.

The sudden shadow that appeared above them immediately erased all traces of giggles from their faces. Ever so slowly, their eyes landed on a pair of tapping boots, then gradually made their way up to Tristan's more-than-annoyed expression. Before the scout could speak, Lourdes tugged on Lancelot's hand with a squeal and ran back in the opposite direction, freely laughing now, no longer able to contain her suppressed feelings. Lancelot joined her, and the two ran hand in hand, as fast as their feet could carry them, outside of the castle.

Looking around desperately for a desired destination, Lourdes finally decided to run towards the now luscious gardens, a beautiful display of more than a dozen types of flowers, masterfully trimmed bushes, and a large, marble grotto, truly a masterpiece of Shinodian art. A tiny creek ran through the middle of what seemed like paradise, emptying into a tiny pond, just before a row of stone statues. Finally content, Lourdes halted her running. Though, before she could regain her breath, Lancelot pulled her form to him, and she swirled back, hands colliding upon his chest. He inhaled sharply as he claimed her lips in his once more, the flung bag back over his shoulder now laying on the ground, abandoned, as he used both his hands to cup her face. Taken aback by his sudden show of affection, she mumbled something to him through their kiss, making Lancelot peek at her in question with one eye open.

Finally breaking her lips from his, Lourdes hissed, "Lancelot, there are _people_ over there!" She poked his stomach, making him cry out in surprise. "Now, behave in public!"

"Right." the smirking knight answered, taking a whip from the ground. As he wrapped the weapon around her waist and pulled her closer, he breathed out, "How about we spar a little, hmm?"

Lourdes bit his lip teasingly as she smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

Simultaneously grasping kendo sticks from the ground, they stepped back a few paces from one another, standing in their readied positions. Smirking, Lancelot examined her form from top to bottom playfully as she pursed her lips tauntingly at him. With no warning, Lourdes, with much speed, stroked out at Lancelot, catching the knight off guard. The wooden stick smacked him on the left arm with a clack, making him curse out loud.

Lourdes clucked her tongue in mock admonishment. "Watch that mouth of yours, sir knight. You are in the presence of a princess."

Lancelot scoffed, shaking the blow off, moving his head from side to side. He retorted with, "I'll show _you_ what my mouth can do to a princess."

With mouth agape, Lourdes was forced to step back many a pace as Lancelot came at her at full attack. Swinging his stick from left to right, the knight used just enough force against her, neither overpowering her with brute strength nor letting her believe that he was not giving her a true fight. He was definitely surprised at the skill she was exhibiting, blocking every one of his strikes, even managing to counterattack. This wasn't a fair fight, he thought -- not because he could clearly overpower the maiden, but because _he_ was _definitely_ distracted at the moment! Though, with lightning wrists, Lancelot managed to strike Lourdes' weapon from her grasp, sending it to the ground a few metres from her. Resting his kendo stick on her neck, he gave her his trademark smug look, tilting his head to the side.

"I win."

Rolling her eyes, Lourdes instantly grabbed the stick and pulled, attempting to pry away the weapon from _his_ grasp. Unfortunately for Lancelot, though, she only managed to pull the knight towards her, as his grip on the kendo stick did not falter, and...

...accidentally knee him in the family jewels.

Groaning, Lancelot immediately doubled over, throwing the stick to the ground. He inhaled and exhaled audibly, gritting his teeth in utter anguish, as he rested his hands on his knees. Lourdes' mouth was frozen agape as she stood in front of him in disbelief, not knowing whether to laugh or to comfort the poor knight. Covering her mouth, she bent over, examining his squinted eyes.

"Lancelot, are you..."

"I'll be fine!" he answered shakily, waving a dismissive hand at her, squeaking. "I've had worse."

Biting her lip, Lourdes' body utterly shook as she tried to suppress her laughter. It became even harder to do so when she observed the knight waddle away slightly from her, knees bent, arms shaking at his sides. He paced back and forth in front of her, gradually standing straighter as he slowly regained his composure, heavily breathing in and out. When he was able, he picked up his kendo stick from the ground, holding it shakily back up towards Lourdes.

"Now, where was I?" He feigned a smile, still feeling the painful throbbing in his breeches.

In an instant, Lourdes rolled away from him, grasping her fallen kendo stick before she propped herself on one knee. Smiling sweetly at the (still) pain-filled knight, she lunged forward, the point touching Lancelot's abdomen before he could block it.

"Truce?" Lancelot called out breathlessly, his hand outstretched towards Lourdes.

Lourdes eyed him distrustfully, raising an eyebrow at him as she lowered her kendo stick from his form. Lancelot only gazed at her expectantly, a smirk pulling on his lips as he moved his hand closer to hers. Breathing out a sigh, Lourdes finally dropped her stick, gingerly taking his hand in hers. At this point, Lourdes _knew_ that she should have trusted her instinct, because before she knew it, Lancelot had hauled her up onto his shoulders, her feet dangling in mid-air as his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Lancelot, what are you doing?" she squealed, squirming in his grasp as she kicked and flailed her arms wildly in front of her. She repeatedly smacked his back as she commanded, "Put me down this instant!"

The knight only had to take a few steps, and, proving her instincts correct once more, Lancelot chucked her into the water, creating a monstrous splash that would make any child cry out with excitement. Lourdes heard him laugh maniacally as she bobbed her head from the water, sputtering the liquid out of her mouth and pushing her drenched hair back from her face. Before she could yell out at him in irritation, the knight had taken off his tunic and had jumped in after her, splashing even _more_ water in her direction! Squinting her eyes, she tried to keep steady as the waves hit her body. Giving out a shriek of annoyance, she surveyed her surroundings, the water around her now becoming progressively still.

Lancelot was nowhere in sight.

"Lancelot, you bloody oaf!" she cried out exasperatedly as she waded in the water, which was now up to her neck. "You are acting like such a child!"

Silence.

"Lancelot, this is _not_…"

Before she could complete her sentence, she was attacked from behind, her head being dunked into the water once more. As she resurfaced, she turned towards the sound of Lancelot's uncontrollable laughter, her mouth turning into a snarl. By this time, her long, raven hair was covering her face, giving Lancelot even _more_ reason to laugh at her! After a few moments of great amusement, he swam to her side with a pout, then gently pushed the hair away from her now irritated face. Her eyes looked at him with a mixture of fatigue and disdain. As she began to reprimand him once more, a roguish smirk appeared upon the knight's face, his hands now resting on the sides of her waist. She lost her breath and will to speak as he moved closer to her, bringing his lips to the side of her ear.

"I never liked losing, you know." He whispered, his lips now trailing down the side of her cheek.

Even though she shivered at this, Lourdes raised an eyebrow, mimicking the knight's actions as she placed _her_ lips beside his cheek. "But I always liked winning."

Before Lancelot could respond with anymore beguiling words, Lourdes dunked his head into the water, then promptly swam away from him as she laughed in victory. Resurfacing instantly, Lancelot glared after her incredulously before starting to give chase. As Lourdes looked back, she shrieked, seeing the knight quickly coming upon her. Unfortunately, she could not swim as fast as the skilled knight, and, in no time, he caught her once again in his arms, tightly holding on to her.

"You're a mischievous one, aren't you?" he asked huskily, pulling the length of her body closer to his. He brought his lips to the nape of her neck, brushing upon them teasingly. "You know, those who cause mischief deserve to be punished."

Lourdes' heart was beating at an erratic speed by this time. Feeling breathless, she turned her head ever so slightly towards the knight as she responded quietly, "And...and how am I to be punished, sir knight?"

In answer, Lancelot buried his lips into her neck, gently running his fingers through her entangled hair. As he nipped at her neck, jaw, then side of the mouth, she cried out in surprise, the warmth of Lancelot's touch making her shiver. His bottom lip then traced over her jawline as she lifted her head, taking his hands, which were rested on her waist, in hers. They entwined their fingers as they moved even closer, the pressure of each other's bodies igniting their innermost passions.

"This is...this is no punishment." Lourdes managed to breath out as Lancelot's hand moved within her tunic, running his palm from her stomach and teasing to go higher. She turned to face him, their eyes both glazed over with desire as their lips met, water trailing from their forms as they pressed their bodies onto each other's. Lancelot kept his hands underneath her bottom as she raked her fingertips over his hard abdomen, then resting her palm on his rock-hard chest. Parting her lips from his, Lourdes kissed his chin, jaw, then down his neck, evoking a burning sensation throughout his body. She held him closely, as if in fear of ever letting go, as his hands rose from her hips, then rested on her waist.

The clearing of a throat made them freeze.

Immediately gaining her senses with wide eyes, Lourdes raised Lancelot's arms in the air, receiving an incredulous look from the knight. Keeping them there, she twisted his body around, then pointed in the distance.

"Now, I want you to show me everything that I have taught you and swim over to that tree." she instructed the bewildered, frozen knight, voice not even faltering. "Remember, you keep kicking even as you stroke. You do _not_ stroke, then kick. That will get you nowhere." She pointed a hard finger at his nose. "Understand?"

Lancelot only managed to nod at this, eyes still wide with shock and disbelief. He then began to do as Lourdes had instructed, swimming slowly away from her form.

"Good! That's it!" Lourdes clapped encouragingly as she widely grinned. "Kick! Kick!" Lancelot could only groan inwardly, though unable to wipe of the seemingly permanent smile off his face. Breathing out in mock satisfaction, Lourdes looked up towards the visitor, beaming her best smile. "Akira! So nice of you to join us! Lancelot here just wanted to learn how to swim, so I took it upon my shoulders to teach him!"

Lourdes began to nervously laugh as she recognized Akira's tired expression. As her laughter died down, Lourdes cleared her throat, then bit her lip as she looked away from her friend.

"Nice try, Lourdes." Akira shook her head, ticking her tongue as she crossed her arms. "That will not work with me."

Now groaning audibly, Lourdes glanced up towards the sky before wincing at Akira. "Why must you know _everything_?"

Akira actually burst out laughing at this before she called out, hands cupped around her mouth, "Sir Lancelot! You can stop pretending you cannot swim now! I saw through Lourdes' unsatisfactory lie!"

"Just a minute! My foot is stuck in some weeds!"

The two women shared a laugh as Lourdes waded out of the pond. Twisting the water out of her hair, she walked towards Akira's form, slightly blushing at her knowing look.

"You interrupted my moment with Sir Tristan, so I do not think that it is that much of a crime to do the same with you and Sir Lancelot." Akira joked, receiving a light push from Lourdes. "Well, your father has sent me to find you and your knight, for he desires to hold counsel with all of you." She eyed Lourdes from top to bottom, shaking her head disapprovingly. "Most of them are in the main meeting room now, so I suggest you and Sir Lancelot change your clothing this instant." Akira couldn't help but poke. "Not that I think you will need them later, but..."

"Akira!" Lourdes hissed, mouth agape, pushing her from behind. The Shinodian woman could not help but laugh mirthfully as Lourdes pushed at her back continuously. "Now, you, go! Sir Lancelot and I will be there in a few moments!"

Akira pursed her lips playfully. "I fear to leave you two alone once more..." she cleared her throat, receiving another look from Lourdes. As she turned around, she tilted her head back to the blushing maiden and said lightly, "Just a word of advice?"

Lourdes felt her heart skip a beat at this, somewhat dreading what Akira was about to say. "Yes?"

The Shinodian woman merely motioned her head towards Lancelot form. "I think you should go help him."

Lourdes rightly doubled over at what she saw as she turned around. In the distance, Lancelot was _still_ splashing around in the water, desperately trying to pull out the weeds that were wrapped around his foot.

t t t

"You know what I heard, Dag?"

"What is it _now_, Bors?"

"Lancelot is now a one-woman man."

"You're daft! Where'd you hear _that_ from?"

"A little bird told me yesternight. Perched upon my shoulder, it did."

Dagonet raised an eyebrow. "Gawain?"

Bors hung his head low. "...Aye."

The brothers spoke in hushed tones as they sat beside one another in King Lothair's large meeting room. It was adorned with many Shinodian relics, art and artifacts, simply exhibiting the wonders of their culture. When Arthur and the knights -- save for Lancelot, of course -- had entered, all they could do for many moments was to survey their surroundings in awe, breaths being taken away by the beauty and majesty of a single room. They all chuckled inwardly as they saw what was before them: a round table.

Upon their entrance, Arthur had even commented to King Lothair, a smile pulling upon his lips, "It seems as though we are not so different after all, your majesty."

Lothair had given out a mirthful laugh and placed a hand on Arthur's shoulder. "Yes. Arthur and the knights of the Round Table. I have heard many stories about you and your deeds." He had then motioned his hands for everyone to sit. "To be honest, sir, it was _your_ table and the philosophy behind it that inspired me to build this one."

The men guffawed then, suddenly all filled with pride that their livelihoods and the principles that they stood for did not go unnoticed -- nay, it was even _appreciated_ and _adored_. Hearing this from King Lothair had certainly given their lives, trials and sacrifices a much deeper meaning, erasing some of the bitterness in their hearts. All taking their respective seats, they sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for Lourdes and Lancelot to appear.

Now, about an hour later, they sat -- tapping their fingers on the table, tapping their feet on the stone floor, whistling random tunes -- as they eagerly and anxiously awaited the arrival of Lourdes and Lancelot. Tristan had even begun to doze off, his arms crossed and his head bobbing up and down as he leaned back quite comfortably on the wooden chair. Gawain yawned, looking mindlessly around him as he rested his chin on his hand. Arthur, Lucas and Lothair occupied themselves by speaking with one another -- the subject being Lourdes and Lancelot's tardy arrival, of course.

A few moments later, the men heard hasty footsteps coming in their direction. As each of them turned their gazes upon the door expectantly, it finally opened abruptly, revealing Lourdes and Lancelot, hand in hand. The two were still dripping wet -- although they had changed from the clothing that they were wearing earlier -- and their footsteps squeaked as they walked inside. The knights shot each other knowing looks as Lothair and Lucas glanced at each other questioningly, eyebrows raised.

Upon seeing their expressions, Lourdes immediately released Lancelot's hand, standing upright as she stated meekly, "Sir Lancelot did not know the haste that was needed in order to come here," Lancelot rolled his eyes inconspicuously at her futile attempt to explain their closeness, "I positively had to _drag_ him." She cleared her throat once more, seeing that the men's expressions did not change. "Reprimand him not, for he...pulled me out of the water when I...accidentally tripped and...fell...in it."

"Did he now?" Lucas questioned lightly, even mockingly, crossing his arms as he sat back. "Well, then I thank you, Sir Lancelot, for being of such service to my sister."

Lancelot straightened, fixing the front of his wet tunic nervously as he replied with, "'Twas no trouble at all, Prince Lucas. Your sister here certainly braved that...pond...quite well."

"Pond?" Bors and Dagonet asked simultaneously, their doltish expressions identical.

Lourdes and Lancelot eyed each other, knowing that speaking more about their awkward situation would _certainly_ increase the awkwardness in the room. As Lancelot pulled Lourdes' seat out for her, she smiled upwards at him before her gaze turned towards the rest of the men. Lancelot took a seat beside her. When silence still lingered about the room, Lourdes began, "Forgive our tardiness, gentlemen. I hope we did not miss much?"

"You missed nothing at all, daughter, for we did not want to start without you." The expression in Lothair's eyes was inscrutable, and this certainly filled Lourdes with dread. Seeing that her father did not have a mirthful expression in his eyes, she swallowed, doing her best to try and keep her calm composure. Lothair cleared his throat lightly, finally tearing his hard eyes from Lourdes. "Now that we are all present, I shall begin." He claimed all of their attention as he informed them, "A dozen of my scouts have just returned this morning and have recently informed me that they had spotted about thirty Sarmatian warriors near the Sarmatia/Shino border."

A chorus of murmurs lined the room at this revelation, the knights all catching each other's glances.

"Think you these are the knights that we were supposed to meet?" questioned Gawain curiously, eyes automatically landing on Arthur.

"I am not sure." Arthur had the same quizzical expression on his face as he replied, "They are nearly two months late for our scheduled meeting."

Dagonet cleared his throat, pointing out, "We did not even meet them at the scheduled location and time, remember?"

"Whether they are the knights we were supposed to meet or not, this only means more reinforcements for us." commented Tristan gruffly, shaking his head once to become fully awake.

"Aye, 'tis true." Bors nodded, a grin plastered on his face was he wagged a finger at King Lothair. "At least they were not yer rebel Shinodians."

"What are we to do?" Lancelot questioned as he leaned back on his chair, eyes surveying the men in front of him before keeping a longing gaze on Lourdes. She blushed at this, and, unexpectedly, rested a hand on Lancelot's thigh underneath the table. The knight gulped at her sudden expression of affection, fighting with all his might ot keep his countenance neutral.

King Lothair raised a hand at this point, all eyes drawn to him once more. "Seeing as you all seem to be fond of Kenji," he proclaimed, a smile finally pulling upon his lips, "And seeing as none of us seem to be fond of Lord Theodore, I thought that sending him and his knights to meet your fellow Sarmatians would be best. If you agree, I estimate their leave to be in a fortnight, after all of the men, supplies and provisions are gathered."

With virtually no hesitation whatsoever, the king received acceding nods from the group as a silent consensus was made. True, they were fond of Lord Theodore's knights, especially Gareth, Bedievere, Kay and Percival, but seeing as this was an opportunity to pry Lord Theodore from their hairs for a _little_ while, this idea was quite fortunate. Lourdes even began to clap, nodding her head profusely.

"Father, that is simply a _marvelous_ idea!" She beamed widely, receiving chuckles from all in the room. She raised a hand. "I will even volunteer to escort him out of Kenji myself!"

"I second that." Lancelot nodded to her, eyebrow raised as he smirked.

Waving a hand, Gawain said enthusiastically, "Third!"

"Fourth." Dagonet stated with a low laugh, then nudged the drowzy Tristan.

"What?" the scout mumbled, blinking slowly as his eyes wandered around the room. "Oh...fifth?"

"Sixth." Arthur said steely, curtly nodding.

All eyes then turned to Bors.

Bors looked around him, seeing as though it was his turn. He scratched his head and said slowly, "What comes after six again?"

t t t

**A/N:**_Finally_ some fun and happiness, eh?


	41. Chapter 40

**A/N:** Wow, glad you all liked the last chapter! Well, if _that_ made you all happy, then I certainly think _this_ chapter will...take the cake. After all the tension... .cough. Anyway, discretion is advised though! It contains subjects not suitable for younger audiences. But if you read it, well, tell me what you think! . wink.

**Also, if you get the chance, check out my Tristan/OC fic, "When Worlds Collide". Thanks!**

**_Kalanie_**: I certainly enjoyed writing the last chapter! Lancelot's such a doofus, and I _love_ that side of him! Bah, he'll recover! .winks. I myself am just happy to see that they're _finally_ happy and that there's ROMANCE! haha But I totally would opt to be there in person to see it all happening. That would make my day! Anyway, here's to more chapters that I hope you'll like!

**_Kates_**: haha That was so _adorable_! By all means, express all your sentiments! I don't mind at all. As long as you're satisfied with things, then I'm good! Man, this story is getting long, and there's still at least 20 chapters to go. Geeze. But I hope this chapter will bring you even _more_ gushy feelings! I can't wait to see your art! Thanks, and enjoy!

**_delusional anvil._**: Don't worry, you read what you like! .smiles. You can totally have Galahad until he comes back. I suggest you breeze through this chapter and a few more others after this. I'll let you know when to keep your eyes open! .wink.

**_kdawn7_**: I know eh? If _that_ was the punishment for all things wrong, bloody hell, I'd be a baaad motha fucka.

**_The fan:_** hahah Family jewels. It honestly has a nice ring to it...that's why I _love_ it! I'm really glad that you enjoyed the chapter! Thanks so much for your kind words! Here's another chapter that I hope you'll like. Toodles!

**_Withered Lover_**: Ooooh yeah. Rough, for sure. lmao! It's funny, because all your questions are going to be answered in the upcoming chapters. I just finished writing a chapter that answers a couple of those. You'll see...alllll in good time, my friend! .hugs.

t t t

**CHAPTER 40**

**Rated MA / 18+. Discretion is advised.**

"I still cannot believe that they are together." Gawain remarked, taking another sip of his ale. He, Arthur, Bors and Dagonet sat together in a cozy Shinodian tavern, dimly lit with torches and wonderfully decorated with the Shinodian designs. Though many of the tavern-goers were indeed intoxicated, it was certainly not as rough and rowdy as the taverns in Sarmatia. The knights even mused that Shinodians seemed to act quite drowzy and quiet when they were under the affects of alcohol, never showing aggression towards their countrymen and countrywomen -- only affection.

Bors snorted, pointing a finger at Gawain's nose. "How do ye even know that they are?"

Arthur let out a contented sigh, patting the portly knight on the back. "C'mon, Bors, you saw the exchange between the two of them this morning." Arthur smirked, glancing towards Gawain and Dagonet. "One could not miss how they _looked_ at one another, let alone how they acted with one another."

"Aye," agreed Dagonet wholeheartedly, raising his cup a little, "We all know how Lancelot is with women, but with the princess, he's...different. He seems to really care for her, eh? And I mean _genuinely_ cares for her and her well-being." He paused, shaking his head as he chuckled at his realization. "He's actually chivalrous for once when it comes to women!"

Arthur, Bors and Dagonet gave out a chorus of chuckles. Though Gawain remained silent, swirling his ale around in his wooden cup. He became thoughtful then, about the situation that they were discussing. He was still confused about Galahad's actions, about his sudden disappearance. As one of his best comrades, truly, it did not take much for Gawain to notice that the young knight harboured feelings for Lourdes, even during their earlier travels and especially during his engagement to Isabella. A part of Gawain, though, thanked some higher power that Galahad was not here at this moment, to be a witness to the growing love between Lourdes and Lancelot, for he knew that the knight would not react nor bear the situation well. Gawain could only groan inwardly at this, hoping with all his heart that somehow, his three comrades will find peace and happiness in the end.

A nudge from Dagonet claimed Gawain's attention then. Seeing where the three knights' eyes were transfixed, Gawain's own eyes followed, then immediately widened. Entering the tavern doorway now was Tristan -- with Akira at his side. They talked quietly between themselves, seeming to not even notice their surroundings as they did. The knights glanced at one another incredulously until Bors shouted for the two to join them. Tristan and Akira glanced at each other briefly, then, almost unsurely, walked towards the table of knights.

"Well, I'll be damned." Breathed out Dagonet with a guffaw, nudging Arthur as the two made their way to them. "Seems like another one of us is taken with a woman."

Not long after Tristan and Akira sat with the knights, Lancelot and Lourdes entered the tavern, arms linked. Knowing that they would receive stares wherever they went, Lourdes kept her chin held high, royal and elegant, as she almost glided upon the ground that she walked on. Lancelot kept in pace with her, his countenance firm, expression neutral. Though, Akira and the knights could not miss the twinkle in their eyes as they looked upon one another once in a while, even the small smiles pulling upon their lips when they did so.

"Told you so." Gawain gave the rest of his companions a triumphant look, crossing his arms in victory as he cheekily grinned.

"You seem to have a lot of adoring subjects." Lancelot commented fiercely through clenched teeth as his eyes surveyed the establishment. Indeed, not only were Shinodian men staring at Lourdes, but they were _staring_ at her, with some eyes twinkling with admiration and desire.

Lourdes immediately recognized the jealousy in Lancelot's tone. She squeezed his arm reassuringly, though her heart skipped a beat for his protectiveness over her. "My adoration is only for one man in this room." She smiled, then teased lightly, "And do not worry, 'tis not for the bartender."

Lancelot actually burst out chuckling as they reached the table of their comrades. Bors instantly pushed two cups of ale in front of them as they sat. "Drink up, ye two."

"No ale for me!"  
"No ale for her!"

Akira and the knights were dumbstruck and even startled by Lourdes' and Lancelot's simultaneous outbursts. As their companions stared at them with slightly agape mouths, Lourdes and Lancelot glanced at one another, eyebrows raised. Clearing their throats, they both declined a second time, this time though, a little more politely and much more calmly. Bors nodded as he contentedly scooped the mugs into his arms once more.

"Yer loss, kiddies." He shrugged simply, gulping down both cups in mere seconds.

Lourdes could only smile at Lancelot, truly thankful for his genuine concern for her. Meeting her gaze, Lancelot wished that he could touch her then, but ultimately decided against it, as they were in the presence of both their friends _and_ curious Shinodians. Interrupting their moment, Bors stood up on his chair, arms out in the air.

"Sing, Lourdes!" He cried loudly, hands flailing wildly in the air before grinning widely at the blanched Lourdes. "Shut up, everyone! The princess shall sing!"

"Bors!" Lourdes utterly chided through clenched teeth, looking around her. By the expressions on everyone's faces, Lourdes _knew_ that she could not get away from them that easily, seeing as she had already opted out of dancing for them just yesternight. Finally giving out a sigh of acquiesce at their encouraging claps, Lourdes then stood, muttering to Akira and the knights, "I can sing better than I can dance, I can assure you that."

They smiled and laughed, clapping as they looked upon her eagerly. Lourdes closed her eyes briefly as she breathed out. As she opened her eyes once more, she saw the many pairs of eyes that were all locked to her. Through her nervousness, though, she found comfort in Lancelot's twinkling eyes, and she stared upon them intently as she began:

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey_

_Never dreaming, what we'd have to go through_

_Now here we are, I'm suddenly standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_No one told me I was going to find you_

_Unexpected, what you did to my heart_

_When I lost hope, you were there to remind me_

_This is the start_

_And life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_Life is a road, now and forever, wonderful journey_

_I'll be there when the world stops turning_

_I'll be there when the storm is through_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure_

_Never dreaming, how our dreams would come true_

_Now here we stand, unafraid of the future_

_At the beginning with you_

_Knew there was somebody, somewhere_

_A new love in the dark_

_Now I know my dream will live on_

_I've been waiting so long_

_Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going on_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep going_

_Starting out on a journey_

_Life is a road that I wanna keep going_

_Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing_

_In the end I wanna be standing_

_At the beginning with you_

Throughout her song, Lourdes never broke eye contact with Lancelot. The knight could only stare at her in wonder, a lump forming in his throat as he became progressively overcome with emotion. He could hear the sincerity in her voice, could see the tears of joy forming in her own eyes. In all his years, after everything that he had gone through in his lifetime, he had never been so deeply touched, deeply moved, by one song -- one woman. He recognized the knowing looks from the rest of the knights, and Bors' impish grin with them, as Lourdes finished. There were a few moments of dead silence, as if everyone was still recovering from the power and depth of the song. As Bors started to clap and whistle maniacally, the audience, which grew to quite a number as Lourdes was singing, quickly joined him. They whistled, shouted and cried out as Lourdes blushed profusely, taking a meek bow before joining her companions once more.

"They only did that because they knew I could have them beheaded if they showed me any disrespect." Lourdes muttered with a wink, causing everyone at the table to burst out into hearty laughter.

As Lourdes took a seat beside Lancelot, the knight had to use every ounce of willpower in his being not to, truly, _pounce_ on her. She seemed completely unaware of how much she had inflamed Lancelot's passion, and she only looked at him with a soft smile, eyes twinkling as she observed him. Failing all resistance just a little, Lancelot could not help but take her hand and bring it to his lips, endowing upon them a lingering kiss. Lourdes immediately blushed, eyes darting to the curious and knowing eyes around them, before biting her lip and looking downwards. Lancelot's eyes did not fall from her form, and he used a finger to tilt up her chin in order for her to look upon him once more.

"That was beautiful." he stated in almost a whisper, tucking a strand of fallen hair behind her ear. He gave her a half smile, still struggling within himself not to take her into his arms at that moment and kiss her in front of everyone.

Feeling the same intense emotions as Lancelot, Lourdes inconspicuously moved closer to him, entwining their fingers underneath the table. Lourdes placed their hands on her thigh as Lancelot encircled his thumb on her palm, somewhat tickling her. His hand then began to caress her thigh, slowly massaging it. Blushing even more, Lourdes tried her best to pay attention to the story Bors was now telling them, shifting slightly as Lancelot continued his assault on her. Luckily for her, the wall was behind them, for she would be completely disgraced and shamed if anybody saw what the knight was doing to her! Swallowing, Lourdes could now feel Lancelot's hand moving higher, stopping at her back. Though, it did not rest there for long, for he began to play with the silk belt on her waist, trying to untie it teasingly.

"Princess Lourdes? Did you hear me?"

"What?" Lourdes exclaimed, clearly startled. At everyone's odd expression, she cleared her throat, trying to regain her composure as she replied as nonchalantly as possible, "I am sorry, Bors, but there is too much noise in here."

"I believe the princess is tired." Lancelot interjected coolly as he stood. "Would you like for me to escort you back to the castle, your majesty?"

Lourdes only eyed the knight briefly with wide eyes before masking her emotions with a smile. "You have read my thoughts, sir." She took his outstretched hand as she stood, bowing cordially to her comrades. "I will see you all in the morrow."

They all said their goodbyes to the pair, ensuing to smile and laugh at their lovable antics as they made their way towards the exit. Lancelot could barely even wait. As they exited the tavern, he pulled Lourdes into a dimly-lit alleyway and captured her lips fervently in his. With a sharp intake of breath, Lourdes returned the same passion as the knight was showing, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. She bestowed upon him a barrage of kisses before pulling away.

"I am sorry, Lancelot, but I am quite tired." Lourdes gave out a small laugh, pinching the knight's nose. "It seems that you have read my mind after all."

"If you could read my mind, what do you think it would say?" The knight replied with a cheeky grin, earning a light slap on the arm from her. Extending his elbow to her once more, he led her back to the castle, making sure to keep a respectable distance from one another as they did so. Lancelot continued to observe Lourdes as she looked about her, eyes gazing towards the beautiful, indigo sky to the dimly-lit courtyard of her castle. She caught his surveying eyes for a moment and smiled, then bowing graciously to those that passed. Even in her fatigued state, Lancelot found her so intriguing, so beautiful. There was such an elegance about her, a melange of pride, honour and compassion, that could do nothing but draw him to her.

Although she did not show it, Lourdes could feel Lancelot's burning gaze on her, stirring something within her heart. She did not know why, but when they finally reached the door to her chamber, she felt her heart skip a beat and began to feel more nervous. Lancelot gave her hand a lingering kiss. Then, as he stood up straight once more, his orbs surveyed their surroundings. Seeing that nobody was in sight, he leaned in eagerly and kissed her briefly.

"Good night, my love." He whispered to her, lips still brushing upon hers. "May you have sweet dreams..." Lancelot cleared his throat lightly before finishing, "...of me."

Lourdes traced his lips with hers as she replied softly, "I need not dream, sir knight, for I already have you here with me."

Biting her lip as Lancelot smirked at her, she gripped the latch of the door, pushing it open. Though, before the knight could walk away, she clutched the sleeve of his tunic, pulling him back towards her. Lancelot eyed her questioningly, but she only gave him a smile. Without a word, she led him into her chambers, softly closing the door behind them.

They stood in the moon-lit room, barely breathing as they gazed at one another. Lourdes' heart pounded maniacally as the back of Lancelot's hand grazed the sides of her face, making her shiver. Even Lancelot's heart skipped a beat at her reaction, becoming more and more undone by her closeness. Breathing in his scent, Lourdes began to pull his tunic upwards, his arms slowly raising as she did so. As the tunic fell lightly onto the ground, Lancelot looked upon her with both question and passion in his eyes, never breaking her stare. Lourdes stepped forward, the lengths of their bodies now touching as she whispered,

"Lie with me."

Lancelot gulped, an incredulous expression now plastered on his face. He could not deny that this was also what he was thinking of, what he completely wanted to do. Yet, his conscience screamed out to him, and he desperately tried to make sense out of his thoughts. Cupping her face in his hands, he whispered, "Lourdes, I do not know if..."

She buried her lips on his neck, nipping and biting as she breathed out, "I give myself freely to you, Lancelot, with all my heart, my entire being." She smiled before she kissed him lightly. "Please, show me the passion that they speak of, the exchange between two people that utterly binds them." Lourdes embraced him then, now feeling the nervousness that was growing in her heart. When he did not respond after a few moments, she frowned, looking up at him dejectedly. "I am sorry, I..."

She did not even finish her sentence when Lancelot enveloped her lips in his, his utter need for her displayed in his hasty actions. How could he refuse her when she stood before him like this, almost trembling in his arms as she asked for him?

For _him_.

As he quickly untied the silk belt from her waist, he let it fall to the ground, stopping himself as he looked down upon her. Even in the dim light, Lancelot could see that Lourdes was blushing and highly embarrassed by this. Giving her a peck on the forehead, he assured her with the utmost sincerity, "We need not do this, Lourdes." He gripped the ends of her dress, keeping it wrapped around her body. "I will not force you."

The heat that radiated from his body made her shiver once more as she pressed closer to him, kissing his shoulders, then down his chest. He gave out an audible exhale, gripping the sides of her arms as if in support. Standing straight in front of him now, Lourdes released her garment, closing her eyes briefly as it fell into a heap onto the floor. She was now baring everything to him: her body, her heart, her soul. Lancelot looked at her with such passion, such admiration, that her longing to touch him only increased, igniting within her a powerful feeling of lust that she had never before experienced.

Tonight, Lancelot was hers.

_Her_ knight.

Somewhat covering herself, Lourdes still seemed abashed by the situation. Noticing her trembling, Lancelot slowly lifted her arms from her, kissing her palms as if in reassurance. Eyes glazed over with desire, Lancelot untied the string of his breeches, then slowly let the garment fall to the floor. Lourdes immediately breathed in at his sight, and the shame that she was feeling was almost completely erased as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. She could feel him now -- all of him -- and the comforting warmth that emanated from his body.

"For so long, it pained me so much to know that I could not touch you, kiss you..." Lancelot admitted in a low tone, breathing in the scent of her hair. "Now that you are here with me, I almost cannot believe it."

"Believe it, Lancelot." Lourdes replied in the same manner, walking with him towards the bed. "I am not going anywhere."

Slowly laying her upon the mattress, the knight mounted her, resting his hands around her waist. She still seemed unsure of what she was to do, so the knight stroked her hair back from her face and breathed out. "I will be gentle with you."

Lourdes gripped his firm arms, gasping for breath, as he slowly entered her. It was as if they fit together perfectly, a union of two completely different beings, meeting together in one passionate moment. She inhaled sharply at this new sensation, one that began in discomfort, then slowly amounted to pleasure. He kept still as she held her breath, willing away the discomfort, sifting through it to find the pleasure. Consumed with passion, she bucked her hips upwards, moving even closer to him and sending another rush of pleasure throughout her body. She whimpered ever so slightly, her breasts brushing against his hard chest, his arms encircled around her waist, lips teasing her neck. His feather-like touch invaded her nerves, her conscience crying out for more. He began to rock with her, ever so slowly, the rhythm of their bodies in sync. Their breaths became erratic, hearts pumping at an incredible speed, as they quickened their pace. A stabbing pain began to afflict Lourdes, but she only brought him closer, fingers sifting through his curly locks, mouth desperately roaming his neck, jaw and lips. With laboured gasps, she kept her thighs wrapped tightly around his hips, the beating of her heart increasing, the pulsing in her veins becoming more evident. He groaned, almost roared, his cries of pleasure sending shivers down her back. Consumed with passion, he claimed her breasts in his mouth, making her hiss at the searing heat that emanated from his lips. Entwining their fingers once more, a moan uncontrollably escaped her lips, Lancelot's mouth continuing his assault on her as he kept moving upon her. She wanted to cry out for more of this pleasure, for more of this mysterious feeling that was slowly building up inside of her.

"Lancelot..." she whispered, fingers tracing the scars on his back, nails scratching, scraping lower and lower. This made him grunt in both pain and pleasure, now moving upon her more forcibly, increasing his pace. She bit her bottom lip in order to stop her scream, but it still escaped her lips, only encouraging him to kiss her once more. He moved with such grace, such experience, that a part of Lourdes became angry then, even jealous. How many women had he bedded before her? How many had fallen to his charm, his many wiles, his beguiling words? How many had screamed out his name in pleasure, just as she was now doing, moved under him, being claimed by his entire being? She had given him everything now, bore everything in front of him. She had given herself to him and had given in to the curiosities of pleasure, the throes of passion.

Lancelot noticed her sudden hesitation, the sudden distance that appeared in her eyes. He peered down at her worriedly, hands tracing her cheek in question. "Am I hurting you?" he asked huskily, brown eyes gleaming and still glazed over, hands tenderly playing with the tendrils of her hair. Lourdes shook her head in response, though the knight was still not convinced. He grazed his lips upon her face, stopping at her mouth. "Something is bothering you."

She could still feel him within her, and she trembled at the sensation, placing her hand on the side of his cheek. Seeing the concern and worry evident in his eyes, she decided to push those thoughts away from her mind, deeming them unimportant now.

They loved each other, and that was all that mattered.

Shaking her head with a small smile, she pulled him downwards upon her abruptly, making them both cry out in pleasure. Lancelot breathed in her scent, closing his eyes, mouth parted slightly to nip at her bottom lip as he began to move once more. The feeling that was building inside the both of them was almost at its peak.

"Lourdes..." Lancelot cried out, his hands roaming all over her body with reckless abandon. She could only gasp in response, this feeling within her becoming almost unbearable.

With one final thrust, they both experienced their release with a cry of pleasure, sending them both into the heavens. Lancelot collapsed upon her, breathless, as she weakly stroked his hair. As they both tried to catch their breaths, Lancelot kept his head upon Lourdes' chest, his fingertips tracing her body in a languid manner. She embraced him, kissing his forehead, as they continued to lie there, bodies still entangled, fingers entwined.

For many moments, they lied there in silence, concentrated only on the feeling of each other's bodies and their slightly audible breaths. Finally managing to move from her, Lancelot laid down beside Lourdes, wrapping her immediately in his arms. Pulling the covers over them, she rested her head contentedly at the crook of his neck, hands still roaming the knight's hard body.

"I love you." Lancelot breathed out huskily, resting his lips upon her forehead.

Lourdes tilted her head upwards, eyes lovingly observing him. With a smile, she responded, "And I, you."

Sharing one last kiss, they closed their eyes contentedly as they moved closer to one another, falling asleep instantly in each other's arms.

t t t

_Tear me open at the seams._

_Take everything you need._

_Take my heart if you like the beat,_

_take my lungs if it's hard to breathe, to breathe._

_"I'm not cold," she said,_

_but she's shaking as she's lying next to me naked._

_Pulled the hair back from her face to let that smile heat this place._

_And this feels so far from real._

_I'm lost and I love it._

_I can't take it, if you're waiting._

_I am ready to tell the world about a girl_

_who showed me love again for the first time._

_And it's everything I dreamed of._

_Tell me what you thought about when you were breathing oh so loud,_

_screaming oh so loud._

_Tell me if this is real._

_I need to know before I get too close._

_So here we lie in this beautiful mess of tangled sheets and beads of sweat._

_With my heart in your hand and my neck in the other,_

_should I be scared or should I come closer?_

_But it's still beating and I'm still breathing._

_You haven't hurt me yet._

_Morning always comes too quick when you're around, when you're around._

_You leave me lying here so they don't find us out, they'll find us out._

_Tear me open at the seams, take everything you need._

_Take my heart if you like the beat,_

_take my lungs if it's hard to breathe._

_- "Still Breathing" by Cauterize_

t t t

**A/N: **How's _that_ for steamy?


	42. Chapter 41

**A/N:** Eep. Last chapter _was_ too steamy for most, huh? Dah, well, when I was first writing this, my target audience was really 18 and over, but...I'll try to tone it down _a little_! lol Enjoy this next one!

**_Kalanie_**: Oh yeah, I know what you mean. Lourdes has a _lot_ of self control, especially throughout everything that she's gone through. And then Lancelot doing _that_ to her? Yeah, she's my hero for keeping her cool! lol Gawain's the cutest ever! Gah, I love the cute lil lion. Oh yeah, and Lancelot was _definitely_...satisfied. I mean, after _everything_ that he went through? This was probably his reward! And yeah, I try not to write straight smut (although I _can_, lol), but I think the love scene needed a touch of tenderness and...even beauty, because it reflects L & L's relationship. She's not just a random barmaid. But it's good to hear that you read what was comfortable, because I don't write to offend! lol Here's another chapter for you!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: hahaha That's an unusual reaction! Cute, though! I'm glad you liked it. lol Enjoy this next one!

**_Kates_**: haha You used one word to describe that entire chapter...I _love_ it! Bah, she's definitely lucky. If only I was born 1500 years before, maybe I would've had a chance! lmao Yaye for your art! I can't wait! Ugh, craptacular news about your laptop! Frig, I _hate_ it when that happens...especially when you're working on a story or, even worse, like an _essay_ for school! Hope you get it all worked out though! Here's another chapter for you!

**_Raging Raven_**: I like the consecutive reviews! haha You're too funny! It's cool that it didn't make you uncomfortable in any way! lol Enjoy this next one!

**_delusional anvil._**: .winces. Yeah, I thought that some people would've been uncomfortable about reading a love scene. But then again, I'm writing a no-holds-bar fic! haha At least you read the first part and liked it! .smiles. hahah Don't worry! You do what you feel comfortable. And I'm SURE your husband (maybe a Hugh Dancy lookalike? .drools.) will LOVE LOVE LOVE you! lol

Uh oh. Galahad seems nervous. Take _good_ care of him till he comes back! He still has work to do in this fic! LOL Give him a little massage, you know. .wink. That'll ease the tension!

And no, Galahad, I won't help you. Take it like a man! Grr! And you _better_ act nicely...because I can totally ruin your life in this fic. Remember that. Anywhoo..another one for you! You might like this one, actually! LMAO! .hugs.

t t t

**CHAPTER 41**

Lancelot gazed at Lourdes lovingly, searching her face as her sleeping form was still wrapped tightly in his arms. He couldn't help but smile, for she looked so peaceful, so serene. Even in her sleep, she seemed so content in his arms, as though it was where she always wanted to be. Lancelot could not deny that he wanted her to belong in his arms, that he wanted to wake up next to her, just like this, everyday for the rest of his life. _This is probably what those Romans call 'heaven'_, he mused to himself, rubbing the side of her arm as he kissed her forehead. Lourdes shifted slightly, moving closer to Lancelot's warm body as she wrapped her arm around his waist and buried her face in his hard chest. The knight actually giggled at her tickling touch, making her mumble something incoherent and rest her hand on the side of his face. He smirked, kissing her cheek, nose, then resting his lips on hers. Lourdes finally stirred, unconsciously entwining her legs with his as her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morrow." Lancelot quietly greeted her, running his fingers through her entangled hair.

Unexpectedly, Lourdes pouted at this, mumbling something as she swirled around in the bed, back now facing him. As Lancelot lied beside her with his mouth agape, she pulled on the covers, rightly exposing _him_, and wrapped herself in a tight cocoon. "'Tis bloody early." she muttered, moving her head to a comfortable position on the pillow. "More sleep, please."

After his moment of incredulity, Lancelot burst out laughing, squinting his eyes and shaking his head at her response. "You are definitely not a morning person." He commented lightly, kissing the exposed nape of her neck. Leaning his elbow on the bed, he propped his head up with his hand, patiently waiting for her to turn around once more. He whistled as he waited. And waited.

...And waited.

"Bloody hell!" he cursed good-naturedly as he abruptly took the sides of her arms. In a swift motion, he pulled her body upon his, the lengths of their forms now facing one another. Lourdes let out a gasp as he did this, her hair flying wildly in the air, now fully covering her face. In a languid motion, she used a finger to part her hair, peeking at the knight with a tired look plastered on her countenance. Lancelot only gave her a smirk, cupping her bottom with his hands. "Now..._this_ is more like it."

With only a satisfied sigh from Lourdes, she wrapped her arms around Lancelot's waist before resting her head upon his chest. A doltish expression appeared on Lancelot's face, as the knight could barely believe that she was _sleeping_ once more -- _on him_, no less! Finally deciding to give her a _few_ moments of rest, the knight gave out a satisfied exhale before embracing her once more.

Their moment of tranquillity, though, was short-lived. A light knock on Lourdes' chamber door made both of their hearts jump, eyes wide as they looked at one another. Alert, Lourdes clamped a hand upon Lancelot's mouth as he began to say something to her.

"Lourdes?" They heard Lucas' muffled call through the wooden door. "Are you awake?"

"No?" Lourdes cursed to herself at her moment of stupidity as Lancelot tried his ultimate best to keep himself from laughing. Pinching him, Lourdes cleared her throat, and in the most normal tone that she could manage, she replied with, "I...I am getting ready, Lucas. I will be out in one moment!"

Lucas furrowed his brows as he heard faint ruffling coming from within her room. "Are you sure you are alright?"

"My room is a disaster, I..." Lourdes bit her lip, trying to think of an excuse. Though, ironically enough, she finished truthfully, "I am just trying to find the right garments to wear!"

Lancelot could not control his laughter anymore. Burying his head into the pillow, he tried his best to muffle it as Lourdes scurried about within her room, quickly grabbing her dress and hastily placing it on.

"Alright, well, we will be in the temple for the rituals." informed Lucas lightly. "Come as soon as you are able."

"I will!" Lourdes cried out quickly, her heart's pounding slowing just a little as she heard Lucas' fading footsteps. Trying her best to fix her tangled hair, she smoothed out her dress, turning to Lancelot. The knight only eyed her with amusement in his twinkling eyes, his arms crossed behind his head. She blushed as he laid there, body completely exposed to her observant eyes and no shame evident on his countenance. She cleared her throat, looking down slightly from his sight, before asking. "Do I look presentable?"

"You look better with no clothes on." Lancelot answered truthfully with a shrug, making Lourdes' blush increase even more. He rolled over on the bed, patting the empty space beside him. "Come."

Lourdes hesitated and replied, "Lancelot, we must..."

The knight only answered her with a childish pout. Lourdes crossed her arms tiredly, but he continued, unflinching, now batting his eyelashes for added effect. Laughing as she squinted her eyes, Lourdes placed the back of her hand on her mouth, surprised that she was unable to even fathom Lancelot acting in such a manner! Finally relenting to his masterfully executed pout, she grabbed his garments -- which were, rightly, thrown all over her bedroom floor -- and walked to his side. Instantly, he grabbed her in his arms, holding her tightly.

"Lourdes, you have to learn a thing or two about these..._things_." Lancelot stated bemusedly, giving her back butterfly kisses.

Lourdes twisted her head to face him, eyebrow raised. "And what are those _things_, sir knight?"

"You must savour the moment." Lancelot proclaimed, giving her an impish grin as he tilted his head to the side. "Or, relive it."

Lourdes cried out gleefully through her laughter as Lancelot pinned her to the bed, tickling her. With a swing of his arm, Lancelot covered them with the wrinkled bedsheet as they became lost in each other once more.

t t t

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need  
I'll love you more with every breath   
Truly, madly, deeply do  
I will be strong I will be faithful   
'cause I'm counting on  
A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning, yeah_

_I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me_

_And when the stars are shining  
brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded by the  
comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right  
before you  
All that you need will surely come _

_- "Truly, Madly, Deeply" by Savage Garden_

t t t

"I am beginning to see a pattern here."

Bors burst out laughing at Gawain's comment, receiving a few looks from those that sat around them. In a temple not far from the main castle, the knights, Lothair, Lucas, Akira and a few other Shinodian peoples gathered, kneeling in front of low wooden tables, no higher than two feet. They sat in groups of four, the tables lined up in rows and columns. As the Shinodian ritual began, they quietly observed a Shinodian priest, standing in front of the group, arms in the air as he began to say a prayer. Though, as Gawain rightly stated, the group noticed the absence of Lourdes and Lancelot once more. Lothair and Lucas gave each other concerned glances before darting their eyes towards Akira and the knights. All they received, though, were the same unknowing expressions, coupled with shakes of the head and light shrugs. Exhaling loudly, Lothair placed his fingers upon his temples in frustration. The members of the royal family _never_ missed this yearly ritual! Lucas had assured him earlier that he had indeed informed Lourdes about what was transpiring at the moment, and yet...where _was_ his daughter?

As if in answer to his inward question, the main door of the temple flew open, revealing the laughing Lourdes and Lancelot. The two immediately halted their footsteps and speech, though, as they realized that all eyes that were in the temple had landed on them upon their arrival, including the priest himself. Lourdes had briefly made eye contact with her father, who looked at her in utter disapproval, before she broke the stare. Apologizing quietly, the two bowed apologetically to everyone present, then made their way to a table that was occupied only by Tristan and Akira. Lourdes was thankful that this was a good three tables down from where her father sat, because even if she _wasn't_ looking upwards at him, she could still feel his cold, hard gaze upon her. Forcing a smile upon their arrival at the table, Tristan and Akira gave them silent bows in greeting.

"Where have you two been?" hissed Akira quietly as the priest began to chant once more. "Your father is absolutely livid!"

"We..._I_ did not know the ritual was to start right away." Lourdes replied truthfully, eyes somewhat downcast as the three looked at her. She felt so tiny at the moment, utterly embarrassed by their tardiness -- especially since _everyone_ in the temple had noticed. Seeing her dejected state, Lancelot frowned and began to rub her back in comfort, looking upwards as the ceremony continued. As he did so, he caught Lucas' inscrutable look, the Shinodian man's brows somewhat furrowed as his lips were pursed into a thin line. Lancelot felt slightly uncomfortable then, and he only managed to nod his head to him briefly before turning his attention back to Lourdes, Tristan and Akira.

"_Fermez tes yeux et respirez lentement_." The priest instructed as he, too, sat on the ground.

"What did he say?" Lancelot whispered to Lourdes, visibly confused. "I hope it had nothing to do with our tardy arrival."

"Close your eyes and breathe slowly." Lourdes, Tristan and Akira answered the knight simultaneously, surprising him. As he nodded,the four did as the priest had instructed, complete silence now enveloping the room. Nobody stirred, and they only breathed in and out, reveling in the tranquillity around them. All, of course, except for Lancelot.

The knight opened an eye, peeking at Lourdes from the corner of his eye. "I do not think I am doing this right." he informed her through clenched teeth, feeling a bit frustrated._ "_'Tis not working."

"It will not work if you keep speaking!" Lourdes muttered in the same manner, keeping her eyes closed firmly.

Lancelot shifted uncomfortably in his seat, shaking his body a little as he tried once more. As he closed his eyes, the memory of the night of passion that he and Lourdes had shared replayed in his mind -- _definitely_ not eliciting any tranquillity in the knight's mind! He mused to himself how different it was with Lourdes, how he not only felt satisfied at the moment, but...complete. This was, indeed, a feeling that he had never felt before in his life. He knew that he would never forget the occurrences of yesternight, and frankly, he would never want to.

Lourdes couldn't help herself but open an eye to peek at Lancelot. She smiled, seeing how concentrated he seemed to be and at the irony that now, _she_ was distracted by his presence and unable to keep her own concentration. Yesternight had changed so much -- nay, _everything_. She had willingly given herself to this man, this knight, and she was thankful that she did not feel a pang of regret. Neither of them could change the past, that was for sure. Though, their present circumstances have made up for everything that they had gone through; and truly, every problem, every situation, every emotion had brought them to this day, this moment.

Upon hearing the command from the priest, Lourdes took Lancelot's hand, shaking it slightly. Lancelot's eyes fluttered open as he contentedly smiled at her. Lourdes motioned to the cups of tea that were placed in front of them, nodding her head once in silent instruction for him to drink. Obediently, the knight complied, taking the cup into his hands in the same manner as Lourdes, Tristan and Akira. As the knight drank, the 'vile fluid', in Lancelot's opinion, seemed to burn his throat. His eyes opened wide in utter distaste and began to cough. With wide eyes, Lourdes rubbed his back as Lancelot pounded his fist on his chest. Seeing the puzzled stares around them, Lourdes only held her hand up reassuringly at their audience, quietly murmuring '_c'est bien'_ (it is alright). Her father eyed her with the same expression as he did upon her arrival, and, once more breaking the stare, Lourdes gazed at Lancelot worriedly, his coughs progressively dying down.

"I do not enjoy the taste as well," Tristan actually commented in a low tone, placing the cup down on the table in front of him, "but you do not see _me_ coughing...Lancey."

Lourdes had to bite her lip in order to stifle her laugh, as did Akira. Lancelot only gave the now smirking Tristan a weary look before straightening up once more.

As the ceremony finally finished, they all stood and exited the temple in a slow procession. The ritual participants then gathered into the courtyard, mingling around and speaking with one another. Lourdes instantly gulped as she perceived her father walking straight towards her, face firm, hands clutched in front of him. Though, by some miracle or another, the priest who had led the ritual claimed his attention for a moment, speaking with him in confidence.

As Lothair nodded to the old man, he turned his attention to his apprehensive daughter, wagging a finger at her. "I shall speak with you later."

Swallowing once more, Lourdes winced as she nodded obediently, slightly relieved that her conversation with her father was postponed. Thinking herself lucky to escape his ensuing wrath, she joined Akira, Lancelot and Tristan once more. The four stood quite a distance away from the large gathering, enjoying the shade underneath a majestic willow tree.

"Looks like someone is in trouble." Akira commented, raising an eyebrow. Lourdes bit her lip, shrugging.

"You should have hugged him...or something." Tristan commented, biting a shiny apple that he had taken out from his pocket. "That would have confused him."

Lourdes huffed at Tristan's suggestion, slapping his arm. Lancelot immediately embraced her from behind, pressing his cheek onto hers as he glanced at Akira and Tristan. "Leave the princess be." he lightly defended, smiling as Lourdes took his hands in hers. "'Twas my fault that we were tardy, anyway."

"Should I even ask what you two were doing?" Akira coughed, a playful smile pulling upon her lips. Lancelot immediately cleared his throat, running his fingers through his hair as Lourdes looked downwards and blushed profusely.

Tristan leaned an elbow on Akira's shoulder, eyebrow raised. "You know, the two of you better be careful." The scout's watchful eyes surveyed those around them, eliciting a worried look from both Lourdes and Lancelot. He explained in a low tone, "_We_ know what is going on between the two of you, but many Shinodians do not."

Lourdes furrowed her brows, clutching onto Lancelot's arm as she pressed her lips into a thin line. "I worry not about who knows and who does not. Who are _they_ to judge what I do with my life?"

Tristan and Akira shared a look, both knowing the exact consequences of Lourdes and Lancelot's relationship being exposed -- nay, even just their relationship. The two seemed to be so blind to everything else around them -- even naive -- that they themselves did not realize what they were up against. Though, seeing as the two seemed to be quite content in each other's arms at the moment, neither Tristan nor Akira desired to continue discussing the subject further, knowing that they would only dampen their spirits; nay -- that they may _break_ their spirits -- if they told them of what they knew.

"True." Akira said most uncomfortably, breathing out shakily. She took Tristan's extended hand, and as she cleared her throat, she managed to briefly claim the attention of the lovers. "Well, just remember that celebrations and rituals such as these are important, especially for members of the royal family. You need to ensure that you arrive, and arrive on time, for these occasions. Believe me, I have witnessed the wrath of King Lothair, and it is not a beautiful sight."

With an understanding nod from Lourdes, Tristan and Akira began to walk back towards the courtyard, joining the other knights. As the couples parted ways, Lancelot gave Lourdes a peck on the cheek, resting his head comfortably on the crook of her neck as he held her tightly. Feigning a smile, Lourdes couldn't deny the sinking feeling that was forming in her stomach.

t t t

"This is simply...beautiful."

"They're stars, Lancelot." Lourdes rolled over to face him, giving him a small smile as she placed a hand on his chest. She then grinned impishly. "They look the same wherever you are."

Lancelot lied comfortably on his back, arms crossed behind his head as he looked at her with mirth twinkling in his eyes.

"I did not mean the stars."

He tenderly caressed the side of her face with the back of his fingers, gazing at her so lovingly and longingly that Lourdes was almost overcome with emotion. She kissed his hand, moving closer to him as they continued to gaze up at the heavens. The thick blanket of night covered the sky, the diamond-like stars smiling down upon them in greeting as the crisp breeze lightly danced around them. They finally found tranquillity in this serene environment -- the soft grass beneath their bodies, the dim lights of the distant village, the warmth of each other's touch.

Lourdes moved her face closer to Lancelot's, breathing out contentedly. "This is heaven for me."

"You know that I do not believe in heaven," The knight kissed her forehead briefly, his lips lingering upon it as he finished, "but if you're what heaven looks like, then take me there."

"You always had a way with words." Lourdes grinned widely as she moved herself atop the knight, kissing his nose, then biting his bottom lip. "'Tis a shame that they do not work with me."

Smiling at the irony of her speech, Lancelot immediately crushed her lips with his, embracing her tightly as his hands roamed down her back. She smiled, reckless abandon taking over her being once more as Lancelot ignited and fueled the flame of passion within her. She loved this man for being able to do that, for being able to make her feel weak, yet strong, at the same time. His touch, his kiss, his very being brought so much pleasure to her, adding to the happiness that she was now feeling. She knew that she had to hold on to this with all of her power, with all of her might, for happiness is as fickle as love, its capricious nature rightly fearsome.

That capricious nature was fittingly displayed as they heard a stern voice call out Lourdes' name.

Immediately mounting off of Lancelot, Lourdes looked up in disbelief as she caught Lucas' dark, inflamed eyes, his jaw tightened as he looked down upon the two. As Lancelot stood, he cleared his throat in slight embarrassment, his heart also pumping in an erratic manner. Lourdes stayed still, mouth agape, speechless. Lucas stalked over to them, his hard, cold eyes never leaving Lancelot as he did so. Without a word, the prince gripped Lourdes' wrist tightly and began to pull her roughly back towards the castle.

"Lucas, what are you doing?" Lourdes began to protest, trying to squirm away from his grasp. His hand continued to clench around her wrist firmly, unyielding to her response. "Lucas, unhand me!"

He snapped his head abruptly to her, eyes still fervent with heightened emotion. He pointed a steady finger at her. "You disgrace yourself."

"Prince Lucas!" Lancelot called out pleadingly with squinted eyes, briskly following them. "Please, I..."

"Sir Lancelot, I suggest you stay where you are," Lucas said through clenched teeth, only halting briefly to give the incredulous knight a pointed look, "unless you desire to spend the rest of your time here in Kenji in a cell."

Unflinching at Lucas' threat, Lancelot continued to follow them determinedly, rushing forward in order to grasp Lourdes' hand, which she desperately held outstretched towards him. He could care less about what Lucas threatened to do to him -- the Shinodian man was hurting Lourdes, and he would _not_ let that continue.

"Lancelot!" Lourdes called out in anguish, trying her best to jerk away from her brother's harsh grip. "Lucas, please! Stop this!"

"Guards!" Lucas yelled at the top of his lungs, motioning his head towards the coming Lancelot. "Take him to the dungeons."

Immediately after this command, Lancelot was grabbed by two Shinodian guards on each arm, two others rushing forward to point a menacing spear against his body. With gritted teeth and cries of anger, the knight tried to jerk away from the castle guards, but was held firmly in place.

"Lucas, do not do this! He did not do anything wrong!" Lourdes cried out pleadingly, turning back desperately to see how Lancelot fared. Her eyes were now brimming with tears, her vision blurry. "Lancelot!"

With tears cascading down her eyes, Lourdes was continually pulled by Lucas until they were inside the castle. In a swift movement, the doors were firmly closed behind her, shielding her eyes from Lancelot's retreating form.

t t t

**A/N:** .sigh. Whoever said life/love was perfect is an idiot.


	43. Chapter 42

**A/N:** I'm having writer's block. I'm writing later chapters, and I'm stuck. I have an idea of what I want to do, but I'm scared that I'm going to regret it. sigh Oh well. I can always make "alternate scenes/endings" later on, if I have the time! lol Anyway, enjoy, and thank you for reading!

**If you have the time, check out my Tristan/OC fic, "When Worlds Collide"!**

**_Kates:_** haha I know what you mean about Lucas! Poor guy, he only wants to protect his sister! This chapter will explain a lot of things. Ugh. Love bites, especially when other people stick their noses in your business! We'll see how strong Lourdes and Lancelot are together! haha Oh, Tristan! God, I love him! There will be more Tristan in a bit. -wink- Enjoy this next one!

**_delusional anvil._**: Well, at least Lancelot's _trying_ to be good. So I'm glad you didn't laugh at him! -smiles- And yeah, I couldn't help but write Tristan and Akira together, because they _are_ perfect for one another! Tristan's type is the deadly kind of girl. -wink- But yeah, they _do_ remind me of Lourdes and Galahad at the beginning!

Well, this chapter is going to explain a little more about why Lucas did that. But yeah, I swear, Lourdes' life just seems to get more and more complicated. Let's hope things get better for her!

And it sounds like you and Gally are having an awesome time together! I hope he makes you feel better. -pats Galahad- Poor him though, he has to sleep on the floor? Aww! Geeze, after he smiles at you like that, you _still_ won't let him sleep with you on your bed? Damn, girl, you've got self-control! lol

You're so lucky you have him with you. Bah. Now _I_ am getting jealous! lmao! But here's another chapter! Don't worry, you will see Galahad soon! Enjoy!

**_Raging Raven_**: Oh yeah, that's just her life. Sucks for her, eh? Well, this chapter explains a little more about what happened. So enjoy!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: This story will _only_ get better, I hope! This chapter explains your question! -smiles-

**_Scouter_**: I'll try my best to put more T & A (haha oops, no pun intended) in the story! Enjoy!

t t t

**CHAPTER 42**

"Dammit!"

Lancelot roughly and repeatedly kicked at the metal bars before him, causing much commotion in the dank, dark dungeons as he rattled the chains that were attached to the bars. He did not heed the warnings of the Shinodian guards, having no care whatsoever about what they threatened to do to him. As he cried out in frustration, he ran his hands over his face, then pulled at his locks. He paced within the cramped, enclosed space, with only a little window on one of the sides to allow a smidgen of moonlight to peek through. He could barely believe that he was in this predicament; not the fact that he was locked up, alone, in a cell, but the fact that Lourdes had been so abruptly, so heartlessly, taken away from him -- literally. For many hours, he simmered in his anger, wondering how Lourdes fared, wholly concerned about her well-being. _Do the other knights know that I am even here?_, he questioned himself inwardly, thinking of how he could possibly escape. He seethed with utter contempt for Lucas, unable to even fathom that or conceive why he would do such a thing -- not only to him, but to his own _sister_. Aye, they _had_ acted indecent, but it was not as if they displayed their affections in front of a crowd of Shinodian subjects. They barely even displayed their affections in front of their own _friends_ for that matter!

Punching the wall with his clenched fists, Lancelot cried out once more in frustration. As his voice echoed throughout the dungeon, he heard the main metal door swing open, followed by hasty footsteps and a familiar voice. His rage only heightened as he beheld Lucas standing in front of him, his countenance firm and unyielding. After a few moments of staring at each other with intense, and in Lancelot's case, inflamed, eyes, Lucas turned to a nearby guard.

"Open the cell." he regally commanded, chin inclined slightly. The nearby guard gave him a curt nod in acquiesce as he briskly did as he was told. Nodding to him in thanks, Lucas turned his hard gaze upon Lancelot, who eyed him with the same expression in his dark orbs. Lancelot held back the impulse to throw a punch at Lucas, finding sense and reason within himself at the very last moment, knowing that that action would only elicit a negative consequence. As the two stood, facing each other silently, Lucas finally called out to Lancelot. "Come with me."

Hesitating for only a moment, Lancelot did as he was told, jaw still tightened, hands still clenched beside him. Lucas waited until Lancelot was by his side, then, the two began to walk into step, making their way out of the confines of the dungeons and into the vast gardens behind the castle. Turning to Lancelot as they reached the middle of the gardens, Lucas began, "I know you despise me for what I have done." Lancelot's silence confirmed Lucas' suspicion, and he continued reasonably, "It was harsh of me to do what I did to you, and I rightly apologize for that. I was just too overcome with emotion that I thought hastily and decided rashly." Lancelot was taken aback by the depth and sincerity in the prince's voice, and the knight unsurely nodded in response. Lucas gave out a sigh, running his hand over his handsome, olive-coloured face as he admitted quietly, "I only desire to protect my sister."

"From me?" Lancelot responded incredulously with furrowed brows, scoffing at him lightly. "Your majesty, I love your sister as much as you do -- even more. If it is my preceding reputation that you are aware and afraid of, worry not, for I am no longer that man." Lancelot paused, feeling a lump forming in his throat as he choked out weakly, "And I have your sister to thank for that."

Lucas eyed Lancelot thoughtfully, as if assessing the sincerity of his statements. He was not aware of what exactly this knight's reputation was, but the sentiments expressed in his voice and in his actions exhibited his love for Lourdes. Deeming his previous statements to be satisfactory, Lucas remained silent, waiting patiently for Lancelot to regain his former composure. Lancelot said hoarsely, "I care about her well-being and her happiness, your majesty, so much so that I cannot possibly even _describe_ it to you."

Lucas felt his chest tighten, and he closed his eyes briefly. "That is what I was afraid of, Sir Lancelot." With a dejected sigh, Lucas sat upon a marble bench, fists clasped in front of him, resting them on his chin. Lancelot eyed him with much puzzlement, not understanding his reason. After a few moments, Lucas' eyes landed upon Lancelot once more. "Do you know the laws of my land?"

Tilting his head to the side, the knight answered quietly with a shake of his head, "No, I am not familiar with much of your land."

At this response, Lucas placed his fingers upon his temples, exhaling audibly. Swallowing, he faintly proclaimed, "A member of the royal family of Shino is prohibited to ever have relations with anyone who does not share royal Shinodian blood."

Lancelot gave out an incredulous scoff, taking a shaky seat beside the prince, who kept his head hung low. The knight kept his aghast expression, managing to only croak out, "W-what?"

"Now you know why I desired to keep you and my sister apart." Lucas met Lancelot's gaze, the knight's countenance still frozen in bewilderment. "'Twas not only about your public display of affection." Almost embarrassed by this, Lancelot cleared his throat, eyes somewhat downcast as Lucas continued, "Sir Lancelot, this has been the Shinodian way for centuries. I only wish to save the both of you from much heartache."

Lancelot placed a steady hand on Lucas' shoulder. "With all due respect, your majesty," he began, then continued with much conviction and sincerity, "Your sister and I...we...we love each other. We cannot control it, nor will it away. We have been through so much over the past year, even recently, and we stand as a living testament that any two lovers in the most hopeless of circumstances and in the most dire circumstances _can_ be and remain together." He paused briefly, sighing as he concluded, "You have to understand, milord, that no laws, no armies -- not even your gods themselves -- can keep me from her."

Deeply moved by Lancelot's confessional, Lucas exhaled then buried his face in his hands. Unexpectedly, he confided to Lancelot, "Not to long ago, Sir Lancelot, I was in the same predicament. I fell in love with a Sarmatian woman during my travels, seeing her as much as I could whilst leading my army to fight the rebel Shinodians. I knew I could not take her back with me, to marry her, to begin a family with her. She did not know the laws of my land -- not even my true identity as the prince of Shino. When I told her the truth, when I told her everything, she was devastated, leaving me, leaving her home." Lucas closed his eyes tightly at the painful memory, letting out a sob. "I have not seen her since. And now, my heart still aches because of it."

"I am truly and deeply sorry, your majesty." Lancelot said consolingly as he firmly gripped Lucas' shoulder. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he stated, "But can you not see that _this_ will be your sister's state -- and my own? Sir, if you _truly_ loved her, you would allow her the freedom to do as she pleases, what she desires. The only law that one should follow is that which what one's heart commands one to do."

Lucas could not help but be touched once more by Lancelot's wise words. He himself had not seen this, nor understood this, all those years ago. And now, he was living a life filled with regret, pain and even bitterness towards his own country. Meeting Lancelot's eyes once more, Lucas said shakily, "My father may be lenient when it comes to your relationship, Sir Lancelot," he frowned, sympathy lining his countenance as he concluded, "but 'tis the people of Shino that will not be."

t t t

King Lothair stared down intently upon his daughter, who, sobbing quietly with face in hands, sat in the seat before him. They were once again in the cozy meeting room, the site where they shared their first conversation, the site where his hopes and dreams had become reality. Lothair compared their situation then to what was transpiring now, and he could barely believe that this was happening. When she first arrived in Shino, Lourdes was so overcome with happiness -- and now, the laws of the very same land were bringing her nothing but despair. His heart constricted at her trembling sight, her exhibition of pain, his chest tightening even more as her predicament passed his memory once more. _She is in love with Sir Lancelot_, Lucas had shakily told him earlier, confirming his growing and almost certain suspicion. Lothair had seen how they gazed longingly and lovingly at one another, unable to mistake nor deny the feelings that resonated within them. He recognized those looks, those unconscious and subtle moments of affection that even lovers themselves may not notice or realize. Not so long ago, _he_ had been a man in love, living each day as though it were his last with his beloved wife. So, he understood his daughter's feelings all too well, sympathizing with her with all his heart, hoping that he could explain to her why Lucas did what he did. Now, he was holding counsel with her, though she barely even responded to -- barely even heeded -- his speech.

"How could you let Lucas do this, father?" Lourdes' shaky voice shattered the silence between them. She suddenly sobbed out, overcome with much emotion, her anguished face making Lothair's heart swell with sorrow. She stated with conviction through clenched teeth. "Sir Lancelot is a good man."

_His reputation says otherwise_, Lothair's conscience retorted automatically, the tales of Lancelot's 'exploits' not foreign to him. He had meant it when he said that he had heard great tales about Arthur and his knights -- including about Lancelot's liaisons with women._ Many_ of them. How could a man with such a nonchalant demeanor when it comes to lying with women be of good moral standing? Such a man could not be a suitable match for one such as his daughter -- a woman too valuable, too precious, one with much moral values in her being. Their union would certainly not be a desirable prospect, especially because she is of royal blood, and he is not.

"He is only doing what is best." Lothair replied tersely as he closed his eyes. Exhaling loudly, he took her hands in his as he sat beside her. "Lucas cares for you deeply, Lourdes, and he only did what he did because he desires to protect you, to shield you from anymore pain. He is only looking out for your well-being, daughter."

"By imprisoning the man I love?" she cried with much emotion, abruptly standing up and prying her hands away from her father's. She pointed angrily into the distance, body shaking, hand trembling. "Sir Lancelot has done nothing wrong! All he has ever done was love me!"

Lothair wanted to believe this -- truly, he did. He wanted to have faith in the words of his daughter, even in Lancelot himself, but he still could not erase from his mind the fact of Lancelot's past, his notorious reputation and his sexual disposition. Lourdes' continued contact with him would only tarnish her own reputation, and even lessen the adoration of the Shinodian peoples for her -- an aspect that she had worked desperately hard to attain ever since she had arrived. If their relationship was exposed to the masses, her polished reputation may as well not have existed.

"Lourdes, please allow me a moment to explain." Lothair gave out a disheartened sigh, pulling her down by the arm to sit once more beside him. "This is not only about your public exhibition of romance, nor about this knight's reputation with women." Lourdes swallowed at this, having absolutely _no_ idea that her father even _knew_ of Lancelot's past. Lothair took her hand, as if in advanced comfort. "The laws of Shino states that a member of the royal family is prohibited to have relations with anyone that does not have royal Shinodian blood coursing through their veins."

At this statement, Lourdes could only stare at her father, aghast, as she pulled her hand belligerently away from him. "Do you wish to make me utterly miserable?" She moaned, running her fingers through her long, raven hair. "Here I am, finally content for _once_ in my life...and you tell me _this_?"

"Lourdes, you must not disregard the laws of..."

"I choose to whom I give my heart to!" Lourdes shouted with conviction as she trembled with emotion. She pointed a finger in the distance. "No God, no army, now _laws_ shall keep me away from him!"

She could not believe that her own father would not overlook a bloody, enchaining law to grant her happiness. Could he not see how happy she had been for the past few days, how she was in utter bliss all because of one man? Why would he snatch that joy away from her so coldly? How could he even _think_ of doing such a thing -- to his own daughter, no less?

Lothair tried his best to control his patience, though his voice betrayed him as he stood, booming, "You are royalty! You are bound by the laws and restrictions of this land!"

"I am bound to nothing but to my own heart!" she cried in utter anguish, pacing back, quivering from her father. She spat crossly, "I do not care about being royalty, for I have everything that I can ever need!" In torment, she fell to her knees, taking her father's hands in hers. "This is_ my _life, father. _My_ happiness. Can you not see that?" Through blurred vision, she looked upwards at her father, blinking away tears as she whispered, "I do not care if I break Shinodian laws. I do not care if Shinodians rebel against me. They know _nothing_ about me, nothing about Lancelot, and certainly _nothing_ about what the two of us had to endure!"

Lothair was rendered speechless by this. Arthur and his knights had known his daughter longer than he, Lucas, or any of their Shinodian subjects have. How _could_ he judge the knight, their relationship? Lothair then felt his heart break at his daughter's situation. Though, expertly masking his countenance with a firm expression, he replied steadily with, "This has been the way for many ages, my daughter. No one has contested it."

"Then change the laws!" she exclaimed quickly, placing a hand on the side of his face. "Father, if you are _truly_ a king that vies for progress, for advancement, that caters to sophistication, then let Shino be rid of this law!" She closed her eyes, face distorting as she breathed out, "Why am I to be enchained and restricted when it comes to whom I give my heart to?"

For once in many moons, Lothair was absolutely confused and torn. How could he rule a land of equality, of good morals, when, with a turn of the head, he would enact leniency towards his daughter and break ancient Shinodian laws? Gritting his teeth in order to quell the tears that were forming in his eyes, Lothair gripped the sides of Lourdes' arms, shaking her lightly as he stated, tight-lipped, "I _do not_ want to see you with him again, do you understand me?"

Lourdes eyed her father with disbelief. She was so sure that he would understand, that she would be able to convince him of Lancelot's virtue and the strength of their relationship. Unable to take this any longer, Lourdes silently stood. Breaking roughly from his grip, she ran, sobbing, as she disappeared into the dark castle corridors.

t t t

Lourdes ran blindly through the dimly-lit corridors, a stream of tears free-falling from her face. Gripping the bottom of her dress as she made her way aimlessly through the castle, she did not heed the curious and worried stares that she was receiving, not giving a damn about where her feet were taking her. She needed to get away from this place, from these people, for she felt as though she was being suffocated, drowned, strangled, all at the same moment. She was desperate for peace, comfort, and happiness -- and her duties, expectations, and now, _this_ new peril -- were making it difficult for her to find such solace. For so long, Lancelot had been her haven. Even when they were not together, he had always been there for her, his concern only masked by a stiff jaw and a roguish grin. Though, she could not forget the times when she was in danger, when she was an utter mess, that _he_ had been there for her, doing what was in his power to console, protect and comfort her.

And now, they wanted to take him away from her.

Seeing the building that held the dungeons from a second-story balcony, a glimmer of hope was ignited within her. Why would the guards listen to Lucas and not to her? _She_ had the power to wield her authority, to mend Lucas' unlawful execution of his power. If she was bound by Shinodian laws because she was a princess, then she damn well would not let her royal power go to waste! With firm resolve, she scurried down the marble steps, two at a time, worry about Lancelot's well-being washing over her. Racing through the courtyard at full speed, she unexpectedly ran into a figure. The two grunted at the impact, stumbling a few paces backwards. Though, before Lourdes could fall to the ground, he shot his hands out to her, tightly holding her arms to keep her steady.

"Lourdes?"

Head snapping up at the voice, Lourdes immediately wrapped her arms around Lancelot's neck, as if clinging onto him for dear life. She breathed out quickly, "Oh, Lancelot! I was so worried about you! I thought..."

"Shh, love, 'tis alright." He buried his face in her hair, then kissed her forehead reassuringly. "I am alright."

She now sobbed freely onto his chest, his hands rubbing her back in comfort. He, too, had to fight with all his might to quell the tears that were forming in his own eyes. Just a few hours ago, he thought that he would never be able to do this again, that he was to rot in a Kenjian cell for the rest of his days. He finally mustered up the ability to say succinctly, "Lucas told me about the laws of your land."

Lourdes pulled away from him briefly, her eyes squinted and lips pursed as she cried. She examined the knight, feeling his stiffness, seeing his tightened expression. Though his countenance was calm and collected, his eyes burned with fervent emotion, one filled with anger and question. He tore his eyes away from hers then, breathing in and out audibly as he lowered his hands to his side. Lourdes shook her head, taking his hands in hers. "I did not know about them, Lancelot." She looked at him longingly, and as if in hope, Lancelot met her eyes once more. "I do not care!" Lourdes stated steadily, claiming his lips in hers, kissing him repeatedly. "I do not care what threats they throw our way!" The knight was still tense, barely able to kiss her in return, as she wrapped her arms around his waist. Erasing the frown on her face, Lourdes looked upon his eyes alternately. "Run away with me, Lancelot." She whispered, with simultaneous hope and desperation illuminating in her orbs. "We shall be together in Sarmatia! I shall never return here."

A breath caught in Lancelot's throat. He did not know how to respond. Frankly, he was rendered speechless, for the solution that Lourdes had just stated was -- rash, mindless...inconceivable. A part of him cried out to the heavens that he would, that, in a heartbeat, he would take his steed, place Lourdes atop it, and ride with her to the west until they reached Sarmatia once more. And yet, a pang of guilt was building inside of him, his conscience also reminding him of everything that he and his comrades had to go through -- what Lourdes and the Woads had to go through -- in order to bring her here. How could he take her away from here when they had fought for so many months, sacrificed so many lives, to fulfill that mission? He would be single-handedly responsible for disrupting her new life in Shino, for angering her family and even her subjects. Needless to say, his heart was torn.

After many moments of silence and searching for an answer, he finally replied with, "Lourdes, we cannot do that. So many have died to bring you here." He cupped her face in his hands, bringing his face closer to hers. "Think of those that sacrificed so much to bring you here. Think of Aiden, the meaning of his death, and..."

"Stop!" Lourdes closed her eyes, wishing with all her might that she did not hear what Lancelot had just said. The knight swallowed, somewhat regretting his words, yet reminding himself that she needed to hear the truth, that she needed to have sense spoken into her. Lourdes pushed away from him abruptly, falling to the ground on her knees. She said weakly, "I did not ask for any of this."

"Neither did they." Lancelot pointed out lightly, walking in front of her. When she would not meet his eyes, he bent down to his knees, resting an arm on his thigh as he placed the other on her shoulder. He continued reasonably, "Lourdes you have a great responsibility in Shino. You are royalty, and..."

"Why are you defending _them_?" she shrieked, shrugging his arm away from her being as she stood. "Do you not love me enough that you will not leave with me?" She asked in a sullen voice, hanging her head low. "Lancelot, can you not see that I want to be with you? That I want to go to your homeland with you and spend the rest of our days together?"

"Listen to me." Lancelot replied hoarsely, lifting her chin delicately with his index finger. "I love you will everything in my being. You know this." He kissed her briefly, pulling her to him once more. "But I cannot bear the guilt of taking you away from your family, the family that you have only recently found. I cannot take you away from your home, from so many people who have grown acquainted with you and have accepted your return with open arms." He rested his cheek upon hers, hand caressing her upper arm. "I want to be with you, Lourdes, but I cannot take you away from all of this."

It was Lourdes' turn to cup Lancelot's face in her palms. "Lancelot, can you not see that I want _you_ more than any of this?" she tore off her medallion, throwing it towards the ground defiantly. "I care not for what I am, for the type of blood that runs through my veins. I do not care about the celebrations, the servants, the power. I would choose the life of a pauper and a rogue over _this_ any day, if it means being with you." she breathed out, placing her head upon his chest. "I love you, Lancelot. I care for my family, my people, but not if they do not let me choose what life to lead."

Taking her wrists, he choked out a response, "You must value your life, the blood that runs through your veins. You are a princess of Shino, and one day, maybe even queen. With a flick of your wrist, a wave of your hand, you can make such a difference in your countrymen's lives." He brought his forehead to hers, kissing her gently. "You cannot leave them in their time of distress and war for the love of me."

"I cannot believe what you are saying to me." she slowly pulled away from him, shaking her head in disbelief. Her voice progressively rose, "I cannot believe that you do not understand what I am feeling!"

"I do understand!" Lancelot cried out in frustration, drilling his finger upon his heart, "And I feel it!"

"So why are you giving up on us? On me?" Lourdes sobbed through squinted eyes, the severity of their predicament weighing heavily upon her heart. "After everything that we have gone through..."

He took her arms and shook her lightly. "I am _not_ giving up!" He screamed, overcome with emotion. Finally unable to contain his feelings, he began to sob, finishing weakly, "I...I just do not know what to do."

Lourdes cried even harder, feeling just as helpless and forlorn with all hope as Lancelot. When they could find no more words to say, they moved closer to one another, searching for comfort in each other's embrace.


	44. Chapter 43

**A/N:** I think I got rid of that writer's block. I have an ending to this story now, yaye! This will probably be 56/57 chapters by the time I'm done, depending on which situations/scenes I keep. But yes, all things must come to an end. But hey, there's at least 12 more chapters to go, so never fear! -smiles- I'm glad you're not tired of reading this yet. Enjoy!

Also, thank you to those that checked out my Tristan/OC fic, "**When Worlds Collide**". I hope you're finding that a fun read as well! -salutes-

**_DeathDealer210912_**: I know, huh? Let's just hope this chapter is a little more cheery! -smiles-

**_delusional anvil._**: Yeah, I kinda got tired of the lovey dovey romance. This story needed some angst! lmao. But thank you, I'm glad that you liked the chapter! -smiles-

Well, I'm certainly glad that I'm not a princess restricted by such rules. Bah. It _is_ retarded, huh? But this chapter will answer your question! (It might make you squirm, but...you read what you feel comfortable!)

Gally a mean PS2 player? Damn, this man has got skills. No wonder I love him. And that makes me jealous. -cough- But at lease he was having fun while you were gone? And he says that you can't leave again? Wow...you're one lucky chick, let me tell you _that_!

Not even Gally can seduce you? Ohhhh boy. -pulls on shirt collar nervously- I never even _had_ self-control when it came to Gally in the first place! But at least he seems to be pretty content staying with you...and...helping you with homework, even though he's not that great in Physics! But I love you both, and let him know that he'll be back soon! Quite soon, actually! -clears throat- And I love you both! Enjoy!

**_Withered Lover_**: lol! I just loved your review, you're too cute! But oh yeah, tension's all gone. I built it up for like 39 chapters, so I'm proud. It's realistic, right? hehe But yeah, I really like how the Tristan/Akira thing is turning out. They are quite cute together, indeed!

Aww, you cried! Kudos to me for writing something that made you cry, though! lol Let's just hope this next chapter makes you feel better!

But yeah, writer's block is almost gone. I've mapped out the rest of the story, so if all goes according to plan, I can probably finish this story by mid-September! ...Or, even earlier, if I get even _more_ inspired! hehe Enjoy, my lovely!

**_Saxongirl345_**: Thank you so much for your kind review! I know it's a long read, but I'm glad that you've gotten through it and want to read more! Here's another one soon, and thanks for adding this story to your C2! You're awesome! -hugs-

t t t

**CHAPTER 43**

**Rated M-MA. Discretion is advised.**

"Thank you all for being here."

King Lothair's amicable voice did not betray his true emotions. Not only was he masking his turbulent emotions with a façade of respect and civility, but he fought the urge to stare at his daughter with sullen eyes, having not spoken with her since she ran from his being a few days ago. He rightly felt that he had hurt his daughter severely, their emotionally charged conversation replaying endlessly in his mind. Having spoken with Lucas the day after the entire incident with Lourdes and Lancelot had happened, his son had actually given him good advice, one that he could rightly comprehend, wise words that continued to replay in his mind, even at this moment. _Maybe you should stop acting like a king for once and start acting like a father, _Lucas told him with a tint of bitterness lining his voice, his scathing tone surprising even he. Lothair could not help but admit the fact that he thought more about the laws of Shino than his daughter's feelings that night. He also could not fathom why Lucas seemed to be so affected by this situation, but did not question him in the end. Instead, he placed Lucas' reason and bitterness on the fact that he was deeply concerned about his sister's well-being, about her happiness.

Pushing those thoughts away from his mind for the moment, King Lothair eyed those that sat before him: his son and daughter, Arthur and his knights, and Lord Theodore and his knights. He could not miss and barely ignore the looks that Lourdes and Lancelot sent one another as they sat across from each other. Though upon receiving sympathetic looks from Lucas, he decided to leave the matter be for now.

"As you all may know," King Lothair began, gaining everyone's undivided attention, "Lord Theodore here and these four knights of his are to leave in the morrow to meet with the Sarmatians at the border." The king began to pace, hands clutched on his back. "Though, as Sir Arthur and I have been discussing, I feel as though this journey is too perilous for only five knights."

Lourdes felt a lump forming in her throat, the feeling of dread consuming her. Immediately, she snapped her head up to Lancelot, who eyed her with the same alarmed expression. Lourdes closed her eyes as she felt her heart constrict at her father's words:

"So, brave knights of the Round Table, I command you to aid in this mission, along with a few other knights of your choosing, if you so please."

All of the knights of the Round Table glanced at one another with mixed emotions. Some simply glowered at the idea -- such as Lancelot and Tristan -- while the others agreed that the mission _was_ too perilous for only five knights. They had become close with Gareth, Bedivere, Kay and Percival, and the feeling of camaraderie between the knights only convinced them even more to complete this simple task. The more important factor was the fact that they also did not trust Lord Theodore enough to effectively complete the task. Gawain, Dagonet and Bors all gave Arthur and King Lothair half-hearted acceding nods and murmurs, though Tristan and Lancelot remained silent, deep in thought. They had grasped the essentials of the mission and understood it well -- and yet, unpleasant feelings still flared within them, indecision plaguing their minds.

Voicing their inner frustrations, Lourdes stood suddenly, hands rested on the round table as her eyes connected immediately with her father's. All eyes were on her, most taken aback, and some, such as Bedivere, even intrigued, by her sudden outburst. With temper flaring, she spoke, "Your majesty, with all due respect, there are _many_ other Sarmatian knights stationed here in Kenji that are more than capable of fulfilling this mission." She briefly glanced at Lancelot and Tristan, pursing her cherry lips into a thin line. "Father, these knights have been through so much already, have endured and fought through danger for so many years. Do _not_ give them this new burden." She appealed to her father, bowing her head low, "I beg of you."

Despite her pleading voice, Lothair answered steadily, "Lourdes, Sir Arthur here has already agreed." He placed his fingers upon his temple, sitting back on his chair. "You must understand that their 16 years of experience in battle will be of much use in this mission."

In desperation, Lourdes eyed Arthur pleadingly, whose green orbs looked at her apologetically. "Sir Arthur, this is _not_ your duty. You are not required to do any of this!"

"Daughter, please do not question my authority." Lothair replied tight-lipped as he did his best to quell his anger. "They have made their decision."

All eyes turned to Lourdes, the men fully knowing that she would not deem this answer satisfactory. Wincing at the coming retort from Lourdes, the knights watched silently as Lourdes pointed a steady finger at her father and growled, "No, _you_ made their decision for them." Lothair, and even Lucas, was stunned by her gall, along with the rest of the knights. Her disposition did not falter, not even flinching under Lothair's angered gaze. "Can you not see that they are content here? That they are _free_ Sarmatian knights? They are _not_ tied to Shino, to your authority..."

"Enough!" King Lothair boomed as he smashed his fist onto the table, startling all the knights in the room. Lourdes did not flinch at this sudden burst of anger, jaw only becoming more firm, eyes only becoming more inflamed.

"These knights went through _hell_ and back to gain their freedom, father." Lourdes stated in a steady tone, even walking towards King Lothair defiantly. "If you want them to go on this mission, then _ask_ them. Do _not_ command them and make them feel as though they have no choice. They are Sarmatians, not Shinodians, and even in this land, they shall do as they please."

Lothair, Lucas and the knights could not believe the brazenness that Lourdes possessed and exhibited. Now face to face with her father, she did not yield and kept her posture straight and erect, remaining calm and collected even though her father's eyes seethed with both rage and...admiration. King Lothair looked down upon the spirit that his daughter exhibited, the conviction in the voice and the truth that lined her reason. He was simultaneously angry at and proud of her at that moment, though pride dissipating some of the anger.

An uncomfortable silence lingered in the air after Lourdes' last outburst. Lancelot kept on guard, seeing as though King Lothair was dangerously close to Lourdes as he simmered in his anger. With tight jaws, those present in the room turned their gazes back to King Lothair, awaiting his answer.

"I shall do as my fastidious daughter asks." King Lothair finally spoke, his statement and the civil manner of its execution surprising Lucas and the knights. "Knights, will you agree to take this mission upon your shoulders, as free men, as Sarmatian knights?"

With a consensus that stunned Lourdes to her core, _all _of the knights in the room nodded their heads and replied with "aye". Lancelot would not meet her gaze, keeping his stare fixated onto the table. When another silence lingered throughout the room, Lourdes stated, with no room for convincing her otherwise in her mind, "Then I shall ride with you."

"You will _not_ ride with them!" Lucas was quick to interject, rising as well. King Lothair could only close his eyes, placing his fingers upon his temples once more.

"_No one_ will tell me what I can and cannot do!" She spat callously, eyeing both her brother and father with sharp eyes. The two did not miss her double meaning. She continued, "I do not care however you wish to punish me, whatever you do to me. I am going."

Lancelot began to respond, but Arthur's arm on his shoulder kept him in place, silencing him instantly. "No, Lancelot." Arthur whispered in a low tone, shaking his head once. "Not now."

King Lothair ran a hand through his face, crying out in frustration as he turned to his son. "Lucas, please deal with your sister." his jaw tightened, fiery eyes landing upon Lourdes. "I fear as though my patience has been tried enough."

"You have no need to deal with me any further." Lourdes snapped at her father's scathing remark, lifting the skirt of her dress as she stalked towards the door. In his wake, Lancelot tried to take her arm, but she quickly recoiled, pushing past the Shinodian guards that stood at the door. Lancelot glanced at his comrades, King Lothair and Lucas before standing. Without hesitation nor fear of punishment, he followed Lourdes outside, jogging towards her until he reached her side.

"Lourdes..." he called out softly, finally managing to take her arm. "Stop."

They halted in the middle of the empty, stone courtyard. Grey skies hovered above them, threatening rain. In a matter of a few moments, the two felt tiny water droplets free-falling from the sky. Then, it began to pour, water seeping through their clothing, soaking them. Though, neither heeded their states and remained where they were.

Lourdes heavily breathed in and out, trying to contain her upset state. Every bottled emotion within her was uncaged in that room, her frustrations not only elicited by the present situation, but of course, also by her situation with Lancelot. Closing her eyes to stop the tears from falling, she swirled to face the concerned knight, gazing into his brown orbs alternately. "He is only trying to tear us apart." Lourdes choked out, inclining her chin to face him. "You know that, Lancelot."

He embraced her lovingly, tenderly placing a hand upon the back of her head. "Even if he is, Lourdes, you must understand that it is better for us to ride with Lord Theodore." He paused, now understanding himself why he had agreed in the first place. "We need to keep an eye on him. Lourdes, this will only take, at the most, a month. Please do not worry."

"Every time you and the knights are in my presence, you are always placed in danger, always prompted to do things that you do not want to do." She wrapped her arms around his waist with a whimper, placing her cheek on his chest. "I will not let my father risk your lives in order to do that. This war shall not claim any of you, not if I have the power to stop it."

He rested his face on the top of her head, kissing her forehead, nose, then finally, her lips. His lips lingered upon hers for many moments before he spoke, "We agreed, Lourdes. We are not being forced against our will. We have no ties to this land, or your laws. Your father is not our king, and rest assured that what we do shall be the outcome of our own decisions." The tips of his fingers traced the side of her face delicately as he looked down at her adoringly. "This is our life. This _has been_ our lives for 16 years. Do not be concerned for our safety."

Lourdes claimed his lips in hers fervently, repeatedly kissing him, her palms rested on the side of his face. Lancelot kept his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, breathing in her scent. Lourdes bit her lip, blinking away the rain and tears from her eyes as she whispered with a heartfelt sigh, "I love you."

"Do you love _me_ or the pleasures that I give you?" Lancelot questioned teasingly with a smirk as he rubbed noses with her. He only managed to elicit a smack from the blushing Lourdes, but he cheekily continued with, "because you know, those are _completely_ different things..."

Breathing out, Lourdes claimed his lips once more. She was so consumed with passion and emotion for this knight. And Lancelot -- what he felt for this woman was indescribable, and he could barely explain it to himself. She was so compassionate, so carefree and filled with so much conviction. He felt so enlightened in her presence, so much different from -- rather, so much _better _than -- his former self. With her, he now believed wholeheartedly that he could be a better lover, a better knight -- a better man.

As the rain poured mercilessly upon their heads now, Lourdes turned her face towards the sky, hands opened widely beside her. Chuckling lightly, Lancelot did the same, running his fingers through his face and hair as he closed his eyes. He placed his palm out in front of him, gathering some of the water droplets, feeling much comfort in the gentle pounding of the rain on his body. Tucking Lourdes' hair behind her ears, he rested his hands upon the side of her head as he tilted his head to the side. "We better seek shelter. We'll catch our deaths out here."

Feeling the cold seeping to her bones, Lourdes nodded in acquiesce, grasping Lancelot's hand as they made their way towards the castle. They did not heed the curious stares that they received and continued about their purpose, only looking at one another with twinkling eyes as they walked through the castle corridors. With an unspoken decision, they headed to Lancelot's chambers, seeking a haven from everyone around them.

Immediately upon their entry, Lancelot pinned Lourdes to the wall, surprising her with his fervent haste and eagerness. Crying out, she inclined her head, allowing the knight's lips to roam down her throat to her chest. Lancelot only halted his assault in order to pull her towards his bed, lying her down under him tenderly. Eyes glazed over with passion, Lancelot slowly unwrapped her dress, his lips trailing from her neck, then to her shoulder, then down her arm. Biting her lips, Lourdes inhaled sharply at his scorching lips, seemingly burning every inch of her body. Her trembling hands felt anxiously underneath his tunic, his rock-hard abdomen bringing so much pleasure to her fingertips. Her hands trailed lower to the brim of his breeches, teasing him lightly. The knight gave out a low groan, pinning her to the bed as she helped him take his garment off. The moment that they were both completely undressed, Lancelot crushed his lips upon hers, so enraptured with touching her, so enchanted by her being, that Lourdes was almost overcome by his actions.

Without warning, she pushed at the knight's chest, rolling with him upon the mattress and stopping atop of him. Taking Lancelot completely by surprise, she straddled him, her thighs around his hips, her hands grazing over his hard chest as she teasingly kissed his nose.

"Well, _I_ certainly do not mind this position." Lancelot commented huskily, his hands wrapping around Lourdes' hips. She closed her eyes, crying out as he entered her. She moved her hips slightly as the lengths of their bodies pressed even closer to one another. Lancelot gave out a moan as she moved forward, biting his bottom lip, fingers raking on his torso. The two became breathless as they began once more to move in sync, shivering, whimpering and gasping as waves of pleasure coursed through their bodies. Every time Lourdes cried out, Lancelot's passion would be even more heightened, and in bursts of energy, he would quicken his pace, eliciting even more sounds of pleasure from the maiden -- and, rightly, himself. As their breaths became laboured and their hearts pumped an an erratic speed, they continued to move with one another, fingers entwined, lost in each other once more. Lancelot held her so lovingly, so tenderly, that at that moment, Lourdes wanted nothing more than to be in his arms, to be with him, like this, for all of eternity.

Reaching their peak of pleasure, Lourdes collapsed upon the knight, the two catching their breaths as they lied still, bodies still entwined. Lourdes mindlessly wrapped Lancelot's hair in her fingers, her thumb tracing his face as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her forehead lovingly, hands grazing down her back.

"I have no words." Lancelot breathed out huskily, embracing her tightly.

Lourdes completely understood the overwhelming emotions that the knight was feeling. She replied quietly with, "We have no need of them."

t t t

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding to me_

_Like a someone broken_

_And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me_

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_We would stand in the wind_

_We were free like water_

_Flowing down_

_Under the warmth of the sun_

_Now it's cold and we're scared_

_And we've both been shaken_

_Hey, look at us_

_Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me _

_Tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_Call on me_

_I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me_

_Forever it's you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

_You may need me there_

_To carry all your weight_

_But you're no burden I assure_

_You tide me over_

_With a warmth I'll not forget_

_But I can only give you love_

_Forever with you_

_Forever in me_

_Ever the same_

t t t

_The scent of rotting, burning flesh lingered in the air, enough to elicit a gagging reaction from Lourdes._ _Piercing cries of pain and anguish ripped through her surroundings, mingled with falling bodies, colliding swords, and frightened horses. She covered her ears at the deafening sound, wavering on her knees, struggling to stand. Her armour and body were covered with blood, dirt and sweat, her aching muscles crying out for her to stop her movement, her own lips crying out as heart-stopping pain shot throughout her body. She fell back down onto the ground, nearly all of her strength drained from her being, feeling faint._

_As she blinked with blurred vision, she recognized the silhouette of the figure lying beside her. Using the last ounce of strength in her being, she crawled to Lancelot's side, collapsing upon him. Trembling, she lifted her head to look upon his face, heart constricting at his sight. He lied on the blood-covered ground, motionless, face pale and covered with dirt and blood. The crimson liquid still dripped from the side of his mouth, no breath coming from his body._

_"No!" Lourdes cried out in anguish, tears free-falling from her eyes as she shook his lifeless body. "Lancelot! Lancelot, please, wake up!" She wailed, burying her face on the crook of his neck as she gripped his arm. "Lancelot!"_

"Lourdes?"

"Lancelot!" Lourdes whimpered lightly, gripping the bedsheets beneath her. Stirring, she closed her eyes even more tightly, her face distorting in anguish as her head shifted on the pillow. "Lancelot, please, open your eyes..."

The knight furrowed his brows, palm rested on the side of her face worriedly as he tried to shake her from her nightmare. "Lourdes, wake up!"

After a few moments, Lourdes' eyes finally flew wide open. She gasped, feeling the tears that streamed from her eyes, breathing heavily as she oriented herself with her surroundings. Recognizing the chamber that she was in, her heart began to beat in its normal pace. The fear evident in her expression slowly faded as she looked up at Lancelot's concerned orbs. Instantly, she embraced him, trembling lightly in his arms.

"Shh." He said quietly, tenderly kissing her forehead and rubbing the sides of her arms. "'Tis alright, love, I'm here. 'Twas only a nightmare."

"Bloody hell." Lourdes cursed lightly as she sobbed, kissing Lancelot lovingly as she ran her fingers gently through his curly locks. She traced his cheeks with trembling fingers as she breathed out shakily, "I thought I lost you."

Lancelot raised a laconic brow mockingly, replying with, "Me, dying, when you are here, in my bed, _naked_?" Lancelot gave her a smirk as he pulled her closer to him, resting his chin on her head. "Not a chance."

After breathing out a sigh of relief, Lourdes actually laughed at this, thankful that Lancelot was making light of the situation. It _was_ only a nightmare, after all! Now concentrating on the present, Lourdes smiled as she gazed lovingly at her knight. Drawn to his touch and warm body, she entangled her legs with his, pulling the covers above them. Though, their moment of solace was once again interrupted by a light knock on the door.

"Lancelot, are you awake?" came Arthur's muffled call, then pausing to await his best comrade's answer.

"Uh..." Lancelot gave Lourdes a panicked shrug before blurting out mindlessly, "I believe so."

Lourdes groaned inwardly, pushing the knight as she looked at him with bewildered eyes. Lancelot pursed his lips and winced, using his pillow to shield himself from Lourdes' onslaught of shoves and pinches. Just when Lourdes was about to reprimand the knight through clenched teeth, the door began to creak open. In a lightning movement, Lourdes covered herself with the wrinkled bedsheets as Lancelot rolled over and lied on top of her, trying to desperately act as nonchalantly as possible.

As Arthur stepped inside, he perceived Lancelot still in bed, elbow propped up, head on hand. Needless to say, Lourdes was quite uncomfortable underneath the knight, barely able to breathe as he kept still. Her slight movements tickled Lancelot, and the knight did his best to quell his laughter, biting his tongue as he did so.

"Have you prepared for our journey yet, Lancelot?" Arthur questioned lightly. Though, the awareness of something being awry was clearly evident on his countenance, and his cursory glance around the room landed suspiciously upon Lancelot.

"I...um..." Lancelot found it hard to even _speak_ as Lourdes' hair began to tickle his sides. Feeling an ensuing giggle, he finished rather quickly, "No, but I shall soon. I only have -"

It was then that the two knights heard a faint sneeze.

Groaning inwardly at this, Lancelot tried to cover it up, sneezing in a high-pitched manner as he looked upon Arthur and his raised eyebrow. Lancelot explained quickly, circling his hands, "I was in the rain yesternight, you see, and..."

With a tightened jaw and a still raised eyebrow, Arthur stalked to the bedside, crossing his arms. Arthur knew _exactly_ what was transpiring as he studied Lancelot's fidgety and bothered disposition. As Lancelot laughed nervously, Arthur calmly reached for the bedsheet. Though, as his best comrade did this, Lancelot pulled the bedsheet down from his grasp, exclaiming, "Arthur, do not! Unless...you...desire to see me naked!"

"Funny." Rolling his eyes tiredly, Arthur continued to do as he had planned. As he did so, he peered down to see Lourdes, hands covering her beet-red face. Arthur tilted his head to the side as he remarked, "Now...what do we have here?"

_A highly embarrassed woman!_, Lourdes squealed to herself as she looked up meekly at Arthur through her fingers. Laughing nervously, she managed to squeak, "Good...morrow?"

"I'm sure 'twas a good night for both of you."

"_Alright_, Arthur, that's enough!" Lancelot cried out exasperatedly, hitting his best comrade with a pillow at hand. "Give me a few moments, and I will be ready!"

Arthur only raised an amused and skeptical eyebrow. "You are sure you will be packing?"

At this poke, Lourdes snatched the pillow from Lancelot's grasp and proceeded to hit Arthur _herself_. Pointing her finger towards the door, she yelled, "Out, you!"

Raising his face towards the ceiling, Arthur boomed with laughter, clutching his stomach. Shaking his head as his laughter died down, he turned on his heel and began to walk towards the door. Before he could close it, though, a pillow went flying across the room, hitting the knight squarely on the back of the head.

t t t

The eleven knights were gathered upon their horses in the castle courtyard. They conversed with one another in good spirits as Arthur and King Lothair made last minute preparations, speaking with each other in confidence. Knowing that her protests would no longer be heeded, Lourdes, with Akira, began to act co-operatively and made sure that the knights were well equipped for their journey, ensuring that they had their weapons and provisions at hand and tightly fastening the straps of their horses. Lourdes completely ignored Lord Theodore, proceeding only to help and converse with his knights, before finally making her way to Lancelot's side.

"You sure that you have everything you need?" Lourdes inquired, gently petting the side of his black steed.

"No." Lancelot replied quietly, his dark eyes gazing down at her. "I am sure that I do not."

Blushing profusely at his intended meaning, Lourdes bowed her head meekly, unable to keep Lancelot's burning gaze. It pained her to see Lancelot leave once more, the fact that she could not ride with him...

Unless...

Lourdes' thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Arthur's booming voice as he called out, "Knights, ride out!"

Looking up once more at Lancelot with saddened eyes, she saw him smiling down upon her. "Worry not, my love." He gave her a bow, turning his horse around to face the road. "We will see each other again soon."

t t t

**A/N:** Will Lourdes and Lancelot see each other again? Will Galahad _ever_ return? What will happen to the knights during this mission?

All this and more will be revealed in chapter -counts fingers, then hits head on table for stupidity and just scrolls up to see which chapter this is- ...44!


	45. Chapter 44

**A/N:** I know I just updated recently, but I just couldn't _help_ but post this next chapter up! I'd have to say, it's another one of my favourites! Tell me what you think! -wink- Well, back to watching King Arthur for the gazillionth time! lmao, I so rock. Enjoy!

**_Saxongirl345_**: Thank you for your review! This chapter will answer your comments! -wink- But yeah, Arthur walking in while Lourdes and Lancelot are together was something I loved writing because it's just so awkwardly funny! lmao But here's a quick update for you! Hope you like this next one. -hugs-

**_delusional anvil._**: Oh yeah, too much of a good thing is just...unrealistic. And you know how I like realism in my fics! -grins impishly- Oh yes, this chapter will tell you more about the new mission and what happens to the rest of the knights. But yeah, Lothair _is_ jerky, but I mean, he's just being an overprotective father. I mean, he's pretty new at being protective over a daughter, so I can understand where he's coming from. He just...tends to overreact a little. Okay, a lot.

Oh man, if I was with Arthur when he did that, he and I would've had major laughs right after! But yeah, a little comic relief was definitely needed!

Aww, don't worry about Galahad! I promise that he'll appear soon! The storyline just has to be _perfect_, then poof! He's back in the action (literally).

Wow, those are some _awesome_ games that Gally's being exposed to! And whoa, he beat you in Bond? Good gosh, he's a monster. Don't worry, it's only beginner's luck! But ahh, you got some action, eh? -rawr- Isn't it fun? -wink wink nudge nudge-

But congratulations on your hundred! You guys are both awesome. To Galahad: Get ready, dude, I might need you soon!

haha You're so cute! And THANK YOU! Enjoy this next one, I worked _really_ hard on it! (I have a feeling that you will!) -wink-

t t t

**CHAPTER 44**

"If they bloody think that I would let them go to the bloody border without me, they are bloody mistaken!" Lourdes huffed indignantly, stuffing the last of her belongings recklessly into a large sac.

When Lancelot and the rest of the knights had left, she had to feign sadness and endlessly brood for hours so that nobody -- especially her father and brother -- would suspect her mischievous plan. They both tried to speak with her, but she masterfully played her part, wiping tears of sadness as she pretended to lock herself in her room and mope. Lourdes patted herself on the back for her brilliant performance, since, for a good five hours, nobody had come to her room to bother her. The most attention that she received for the rest of the day was a servant quietly placing food for her in front of her chamber doors. And so, for the many hours of her wait, she had packed all of her provisions and weapons, twiddling her thumbs as everyone prepared to retire.

Lourdes had waited impatiently until the cover of darkness to make her move. Quietly opening the door, she exited her room, cursing inwardly for nearly tripping over the food that was left for her. Stepping above it carefully, she moved stealthily through the dark corridors, thankful that she memorized her way to the exit of the castle. Hauling her large sac behind her, she was careful not to make any abrupt moments, in fear of her weapons making any noises. Tiptoeing lightly, she scurried throughout the castle -- through corridors, down stairs, across large rooms -- making a beeline for the stables.

Spotting her beloved mare, she grinned widely, giving the horse hurried pats as she threw her sac on its back. Her heart was racing then, adrenaline pumping through her veins, for her journey was almost underway -- and not a single soul had spotted her.

Or so she thought.

Just as she was about to mount her horse gleefully, she heard light footsteps behind her, followed by the clearing of a throat. _You must be bloody joking me!_, she groaned inwardly, looking upwards at the beautiful -- almost mimicking -- velvet sky. Breathing out, she closed her eyes, hoping with all her might that it was only a stable boy and _not_ her father or brother. Dreading the intruder's identity, Lourdes twisted her head slowly towards the direction of the voice. In the dim light, she recognized Akira's form, her expression lined with much amusement as she placed a hand on her hip. Letting go of the reigns of the horse, Lourdes strolled to her side nonchalantly, even giving her wide grin in greeting.

"Wonderful evening for a ride, is it not?" Lourdes began amicably, though the volume of her voice still lowered. Whistling slightly, she gave a cursory glance around her surroundings, pretending to be enthralled by the scene.

Unimpressed, Akira crossed her arms, raising a laconic eyebrow as she replied with, "Yes, it is." She paused, walking to Lourdes' side. "And where were _you_ planning to go?"

Lourdes heart skipped a beat at her inquiry. Her mind raced with a thousand excuses, and fumbling for one, she quickly blurted out, "Oh, you know...those lands...near...those fields."

Akira pursed her lips into an "o" shape, ticking her tongue as she nodded once. "Quite a specific place."

"Indeed."

At the abrupt conclusion of this exchange, the two women remained quiet. Their moment of silenced lingered about in the air for so long that they could actually hear crickets chirping in the distance and the wind lightly blowing around them. Breaking the silence between them, Akira motioned her head to the sac upon Lourdes' mare. "That's quite a load you have there. Seems as though you've packed for quite a journey."

Lourdes shrugged as nonchalantly as possible. "Just in case I get hungry."

"You must have enough food in there to feed an entire village."

"I...have...a big appetite?"

After Lourdes' slow and, really, unsatisfactory response, Akira doubled over laughing, pressing her hand to her stomach as she did so. Lourdes only eyed her as though she were daft, heart still racing at the thought of being found out, body itching to jump atop her mare and ride out as quickly as possible. Moving back slowly from the still laughing Akira, she gingerly took the reign of her mare, hoping to use this moment of distraction to her advantage. Though, once more, just as she was about to mount her horse, Akira called out to her. Walking to her side, the Shinodian commander dumped a large bag beside her. Lourdes only eyed her with confusion, incredulity lining her features.

"Looks like I am not the only one that had come up with this idea." Akira remarked with a smirk pulling upon her lips.

Finally understanding her meaning, Lourdes placed a hand upon her heart and hissed, "Bloody hell, Akira! You scared me!"

Shaking her head, Akira grabbed the reigns of the steed beside Lourdes' mare. Tying her bag to the saddle of the horse, she quickly mounted it before turning her glance back towards Lourdes. "You know, Lourdes, you are highly predictable." Akira winced mockingly, shrugging as she continued. "Also, you need to work on your excuses, for they are _dreadful_."

Lourdes could only shake her head at Akira's poke of her 'talents' -- or lack thereof -- and give out a small laugh. Relief finally washed over her, her heart now beating in a regular manner. She was so thankful, so _fortunate_, that it was Akira who had found her, and nobody else. Smiling at her friend, Lourdes retaliated with, "Can't keep away from Tristan, huh?"

It was Akira's turn to become speechless, her cheeks burning fervently as she cleared her throat. Lourdes only grinned impishly at her, proud of herself that she was now turning the tables on Akira. For effect, Lourdes leaned her elbow on the neck of her horse, chin in hand, batting her eyelashes. She waited patiently for Akira's response. Akira only rolled her eyes as dismissively as possible before replying with, "If you _really_ think I'd let Tristan have all the fun -"

"That, you see," Lourdes wagged a finger in front of her nose, "will _not _work with me. Admit to me that you fancy the scout and get it over with." Lourdes leaned in closer, eyes shifting to the darkness around them as she whispered, "Do not worry, I will not tell anyone!" Akira sat with mouth agape, taken aback by Lourdes' bluntness. As she stuttered for an answer, Lourdes continued her teasing, "Oh, and by the way, I was meaning to ask..."

"Yes?" Akira managed to squeak out.

"Is he a good kisser?"

Akira's mouth remained agape at this. As she tried to quickly grab Lourdes' arm, Lourdes immediately jerked away. Lourdes laughed freely now, flicking the reigns and kicking the side of her horse to send her jolting forward. Regaining her composure, Akira did the same, chasing after the hysterically laughing princess. In only a few moments, the two women were out of the castle, their horses flying through the dark fields as they rode towards their knights.

t t t

"Alright, alright!" Bedivere held out his hands in the air, squinting as he continuously giggled at the last jest. The knights around him -- save for Lord Theodore, who rode at the very front, and Lancelot and Tristan, who remained silent at the very rear -- continued to laugh and guffaw, holding their stomachs, slapping their laps, and covering their faces. Breathing in loudly to regain his composure, Bedivere began once more. "Next one." His eyes darted around him, a mischievous grin appearing on his lips. "I am thinking of something that looks like an old goat with a sorry excuse for a manhood."

Bors kept his hand on his face to contain his laughter, mumbling through his palm. "Ye sure 'tis not a 'someone'?"

Pursing his lips in mock thoughtfulness, Bedivere tilted his head once. "Quite possibly, yes."

Gawain nudged Dagonet excitedly, motioning his head towards the front. "He looks like a goat, doesn't he?" At Dagonet's amused expression, Gawain continued in a low voice, "And I am quite positive, without even seeing it, that _he _has got a sorry excuse for a manhood."

When he could not control the urge any longer, Dagonet simply boomed with laughter, raising his arm in the air excitedly as he proclaimed in victory, "I've got it!" Bedivere nodded for him to continue. Dagonet pointed straight in front of him, his finger landing square on Lord Theodore. "'Tis him!"

Bedivere began to clap, inclining his head. "Marvelous, Dag, simply marvelous! You deserve a prize!"

Another round of laughter erupted from the eight, much to Theodore's chagrin. He simply snarled and rode even _more _ahead, cursing inwardly that, in the first place, he was forced into going on this bloody mission and that now, he was the butt of the knight's "less-than-flattering" jokes -- coming from his _own_ knight, no less!

"Bah, he's no fun." Bedivere waved a dismissive hand in his direction, scoffing. Nudging his comrade, he stated, "Gareth, 'tis your turn!"

Lancelot turned his attention away from the jesting knights in front of him and looked to the left in Tristan's direction. The knight had been quiet for the entire seven days that they had travelled -- even more so than usual. This somewhat worried Lancelot, and he had a solid inkling that Tristan's heightened brooding had little to do with this mission. Patting the scout on the back, Lancelot began lightly, "How are you feeling this morrow, Tristan?"

The scout merely shrugged, mumbling under his breath. "Fine."

Lancelot immediately recognized his tone. "You are as miserable as I am, huh?" Lancelot raised an eyebrow, tilting his head in understanding. Tristan's gaze abruptly landed on Lancelot, questioning the knight's words. Lancelot smirked as he explained, "'Tis alright, Tristan. I know _exactly_ what you are going through."

Immediately, Tristan cleared his throat. "I know not of what you speak."

Groaning, Lancelot ran a hand down his face exasperatedly, peering at Tristan in between his fingers. "Why can you not admit that there is _something_ going on between you and Akira, Tristan? 'Tis not a crime, you know. Hell, 'tis positively one of the best feelings in the world!"

"Because I just do not know if there is." Tristan replied succinctly, shrugging. "Why worry about it?"

Lancelot almost laughed. In all the years that he had spent with Tristan, he was the knight to have the least contact with women, the most unlikely to outwardly express his emotions towards them. _This must be new to him_, Lancelot mused, still eyeing the quiet knight. He shook his head in wonder, thinking that this man could have 10 men dead upon his feet in a matter of seconds, but he cannot even express his feelings for a woman! Though, Lancelot responded sincerely, "Because, Tristan, if you truly care for a woman, then you should do everything in your power, sacrifice everything in your being, to be with her." Tristan only breathed out through his bottom lip at this advice, looking forward in front of him. Lancelot continued reassuringly, "Look, Tristan, it is evident that Akira _does_ fancy you." The day when Lourdes and he eavesdropped on the two of them flashed through Lancelot's mind, making him laugh inwardly as he continued, "So having that in mind, if you really _do _fancy her, then there should be no problem at all! By this time next year, you should have a handsome devil named Tristan the Second cooing contentedly in your arms!"

"Lancelot," Tristan breathed out exasperatedly, looking up to the cloudless sky, "I am not a man of beguiling words -- nay, just words. How could I possibly tell her how I feel?"

"You do not have to tell her. _Show_ her."

Tristan groaned outwardly, hanging his head. "I am even _worse_ with _that_."

Lancelot chuckled, patting Tristan on the back repeatedly. "Tristan, believe me. If it is the right woman, then it should come naturally." Lancelot winced, circling his hand. "Of course, you will be nervous at first -- quite fidgety, actually -- but when you have finally placed all of your cards on the table, and have received the same gesture in return, then you will see that it will be all worth it." Placing a hand on the knight's shoulder, Lancelot squeezed as he said sincerely, "Tristan, you have risked your life every day for fifteen years for a cause not of your own. You can certainly risk your heart for your own cause." Lancelot nudged him with a sigh. "You've seen too much death, my friend. You need a taste of life."

Tristan could not deny that he was moved by Lancelot's little speech. He almost chuckled inwardly, because _this_ was coming from a man who used to be such a womanizer, a man that held no remorse for his random liaisons, a man who kept no attachment to any women. He was proud, then, of what Lancelot had become -- for he knew that Lancelot was speaking from his own experiences, from his own _lessons_ in life and love. Tristan thanked Lourdes then, wherever she was -- for not only did she elicit such a remarkable change in his comrade, but continues to encourage it -- even in her absence.

Though, only when hell freezes over that Tristan would openly admit this to Lancelot. Instead, the scout cleared his throat and grumbled, "You talk too much."

Lancelot immediately gave out a hearty laugh, fully knowing that Tristan completely comprehended what he was saying and that he accepted it to heart. Curiosity taking over him, Lancelot questioned, "So, if you don't mind me asking, how did this..._thing_...with Akira begin?"

"I beat her in a sword match."

Lancelot squinted his eyes. "What?"

Tristan nodded with a shug. "After that match, she wouldn't leave me alone until I gave her another match. I kept denying her, but she was persistent, and had such a way with words."

"Ah." Lancelot gave him a curt nod, wagging an index finger. "Woo you, she did?"

"No." Tristan snorted. "Insulted me."

Lancelot burst out laughing, unable to believe what he was hearing._ So _that_ is how you pry your way into Tristan's heart? You _insult_ him?_, Lancelot mused to himself, shaking his head. "Oh. I see you fancy _those_ types of women, huh?"

"Bah." Tristan waved a dismissive hand at the giggling knight, continuing, "We practiced the art of war daily. She showed me around Kenji, taught me about their way of life." Tristan paused, as if replaying the moment in his head. "Then, one night, she just kissed me."

"Was that your first kiss?"

"Sod off, Lancelot."

"Well...was it?"

Initiating the squabble, Tristan angrily slapped Lancelot on the arm. The two then began to bicker, pushing each other forcefully as they continued to sit upon their steeds. The other knights looked back at them in bewilderment, glancing at each other in question as to whether or not they should break up the two men. Though, they ultimately decided against it, watching the two knights go at it -- their new form of amusement. Even heightening their amusement, the eight encouraged the two with gleeful shouts and claps.

"Slap him on the back of the head, Tristan!"

"Go for his armpits, Lancelot!"

When Tristan finally held Lancelot in a headlock, the cheeky knight put up his arms, uncomfortably sitting on his horse on an awkward angle. "Alright, alright! I concede!"

Finally, Tristan loosened his grip upon Lancelot's neck, the two audibly breathing at their little altercation. Straightening his armour and clearing his throat, Lancelot regained his composure, now sitting erect and proud upon his steed. Though, after a few moments, he couldn't help but poke, "I'll just say that it was your _second_ kiss."

Tristan eyed Lancelot vehemently, his lips curling into a snarl. Recognizing _that_ expression, Lancelot immediately kicked the side of his horse and bolted from the procession of knights. In a flash, Tristan was on his tail, chasing the laughing knight into the distant fields.

t t t

Akira's delicate fingers gingerly traced the tracks on the muddied ground. With alert eyes, she surveyed her surroundings, gaze following the direction of what she concluded as fresh tracks. Her eyes darted back to Lourdes, who continued to sit erect upon her mare behind her. Motioning her head to the far right of the woods, Akira informed her with a wide grin, "They are only a couple of hours that way." Slapping her hands together in order to brush the dirt away, Akira stood and proceeded to expertly mount her steed. "They seem to be going quite slow indeed."

"Probably because they periodically stop to beat the bloody hell out of Theodore." Lourdes grinned evilly, finding so much pleasure in visualizing her statement. She even burst out laughing at seeing Lancelot hitting Lord Theodore repeatedly with a fallen tree branch. Placing her hand on her mouth to stop her giggling, Akira could only eye her as though she was daft, the Shinodian commander shrugging her shoulders as Lourdes continued to giggle to herself.

"If we travel at full speed, we will probably reach them by sundown." Akira happily informed Lourdes, excited herself to finally see Tristan once more.

With a wink, Lourdes replied, "Then what are we waiting for?"

The two women simultaneously ticked their tongues, and with a whip of the reigns, they continued at full gallop within the woods.

t t t

Dusk had enveloped the knights in its embrace as they began to make their encampments in the woods. Incredibly weary from their travels, the knights spoke in hushed tones, their energy almost fully drained after they had set up their makeshift shelters.

The distant galloping of steeds caught Tristan's attention, ears perked up as the sounds became closer. Lancelot was the second to hear them, eyes squinted as he tried to observe the origin of the sound in the dark. After a few moments, all of the other knights heart the thundering hooves as well, a bit apprehensive about incoming intruders. Though, seeing that they were near their destination, they had some hope that it was the Sarmatian soldiers that they were to meet, patrolling the nearby surroundings.

Attention all turned towards the pair of horses, the knights instinctively held the hilts of their weapons. As the two riders came closer, Tristan and Lancelot could feel dread and disbelief washing over them, their keen vision recognizing who rode before them.

Just as the riders stopped near the outskirts of their encampment, Lancelot lunged forward, spearing Tristan away from an incoming arrow. A piercing cry came from one of the riders, his foreign call not so foreign to the knights any longer.

In the Shinodian language, he had called for a full attack.

In a flash of memory, the knights recognized the armour that these Shinodians wore, which were exactly the same as those the Shinodians that had attacked Arthur's castle had worn. Hearing dozens of thundering hooves all around them, the knights cried out as they prepared for battle, all eleven of them standing in a circle, backs to one another. They held their weapons and shields at hand, defensive and alert for anymore incoming arrows. As another shower of arrows came, they connected their shields as they bent low, making a successful wall of defense. When it stopped, they clustered, all heading out in different directions to counterattack.

The Shinodians had dismounted now, all wielding their katanas, creeping menacingly towards the eleven. There had to be at least two dozen of them, encircling the knights, picking them off one by one. Only mere moments after the battle had begun, the knights heard even _more_ thundering hooves coming in their direction. In desperation and fear, the knights fought with all of their might, fatigue growing heavily upon their shoulders as the Shinodians came with a full attack. Each knight was at a clear disadvantage, the disciplined practice of these Shinodians being exhibited as they fought. In a matter of minutes, all the knights received a barrage of punches, kicks and cuts all over their bodies.

Lancelot could hear the pounding hooves coming closer and closer. Fear now coursed through his body, quickly realizing that they would not be able to defend themselves against an entire army of rebel Shinodians. Looking around in desperation for the other knights, he was taken by surprise as a Shinodian warrior ran towards him, yelling at the top of his lungs with his katana raised in the air. Crossing his twin blades above him, Lancelot blocked the downward blow, gritting his teeth as he shakily pushed the man from his form. Though, in a swift move, the Shinodian rebel regained his composure and slashed at the knight, connecting with his arm. Crying out in pain, Lancelot dropped his left sword, holding his right one weakly in front of him. For a few moments, he managed to block every blow that he was dealt, pacing backwards quickly.

What he did not see, though, was another warrior coming behind him.

Completely concentrated on the warrior before him, he moved as dexterously as his body would let him, now feeling faint not only from fatigue, but from blood loss. In a desperate move, he knocked the katana from the warrior's hand, quickly burying his sword upon his chest. As the warrior choked out blood and fell lifeless onto the ground, Lancelot was suddenly pushed, landing on his side with a hard thud onto the ground. Groaning, he clutched his weapon tightly in his hand, rolling around weakly to defend once more. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glimpse of an eerily familiar silhouette fighting a Shinodian rebel only a few metres from him. The warrior's eyes landed upon Lancelot a few times as the battle continued. Then, with only a few strokes, the battle ended abruptly, the Shinodian warrior falling lifelessly onto the ground beside Lancelot.

The victorious warrior sheathed his sword, stalking to Lancelot's side, who weakly stood up. His green eyes were a mixture of relief and bewilderment, as if he, too, could not believe who he was seeing in front of him. Staring at the dark figure, Lancelot squinted his eyes in shock and disbelief, feeling as though he was unable to speak. Blinking once more, Lancelot whispered hoarsely...

"Galahad?"

t t t

**A/N:** Dun dun dunnn! Could it be the handsome Galahad? Or has Lancelot gone crazy and is just seeing things?

Please review! I want to know what you guys think! -smiles-


	46. Chapter 45

**A/N**: -sigh- Is my love back for good? Well, this chapter will tell more! -smiles- Thanks for reading and reviewing, you're all awesome! -salutes-

**_Saxongirl345_**: I feel simultaneously bad and good for keeping you on edge! lol But no, I don't want to kill Lancelot...yet? -wink- But now...the _real_ fun begins! bwahaha!

**_delusional anvil._**: I hope you don't mind that I took Galahad back. -wink- I _knew_ you would like that chapter! I'm sorry you had to wait so many chapters, but it just had to be _perfect_, and then Galahad could come back! -smiles-

Good point about Lothair. I mean, not to be bitter or anything, but where the hell was _he_ when Lourdes was in _more_ danger? Running his country, fighting off a civil war, fine...but still! haha

God, I feel so awkward for Tristan! But it's so cute at the same time. And yeah, the Tristan/Lancelot scene was _so_ fun to write! Oh man. What better way to ease some tension than by bickering?

I hope you enjoyed your time with Gally. But now, you'll get to see him in action! (Oh man, if _I_ had the 20 year old Hugh here with me, I don't think I'd have time to write this story anymore! haha) I'm glad that Gally's happy to be back, because I _desperately_ need him!

I'm happy to have such reviewers like you! _You_ keep me going, man! -points- Enjoy this next one!

**_Jenni_**: _That_ hit you hard, didn't it? -wink- I _love_ it! But oh yes, things will get _very _interesting, let me tell you now! I loved how the Tristan/Lancelot scene turned out. -smiles- But here's another one for you! -rings bell- Let the tension and drama begin!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: Yes! I'm glad you think so! -grins- This chapter will explain _some_ of their reactions! Enjoy!

**_Withered Lover_**: It's so weird when that happens, eh? I _do_ miss your comments! You get so excited that it makes _me_ excited! haha Oh Lancelot...he's such a cutie, huh?

Oh man...if I get started on Boondock Saints, I'll _never_ stop! I saw it again with my pops yesterday, and we were CRACKIN' UP, let me tell you! haha Oh GOD, I love the rope scene...along with the vent scene. Those MacManus brothers are the cutest EVER! Maybe I'll write a Boondock Saints fanfic when I find the time! lol But anyway, enjoy this next chapter!

**_The Fan_**: It's all good, my lovely, don't worry! As long as you're all caught up now and you enjoyed the chapter! Here's another one for you!

t t t

**CHAPTER 45**

"Lancelot?" Galahad replied incredulously, swaying as he wielded his sword in front of him.

Through their bewilderment, Lancelot didn't see the Shinodian warrior that poised his sword above him. Though, Galahad regained his sense quickly enough and lunged forward, slashing at the Shinodian warrior's chest, who promptly fell with a loud thud on the ground beside him. Setting aside his shock for a few moments, Lancelot quickly retrieved his other sword, trying his best to wield both as the pain shot from his arm throughout his body. The two knights fought back to back as six other Shinodian warriors came at full attack. Lancelot and Galahad moved almost identically -- their stances, their swings, the twists and turns of their bodies -- so much so that their fight could have been staged sequences to the passing eye. They cried, grunted and yelled, taking down one Shinodian warrior after another, with more blood, dirt and sweat lining their bodies.

In a matter of moments, eight Shinodian bodies lined their feet. Breathing heavily, the two knights used their weapons as support, chests visibly heaving as their eyes darted around them. Through the darkness and their blurred vision, Lancelot could count only nine knights. _Where is Bedivere?_, Lancelot asked inwardly, gritting his teeth as he stood up once more. As he glanced around, he finally caught a glimpse of the blonde-haired knight, fighting two Shinodian warriors a few yards away from him. Bedivere was fatigued, limping from side to side as katanas swayed dangerously close to his body. In a desperate attempt to help him, Lancelot threw one of his twin blades with all his might. The blade flew past Bedivere -- almost connecting with _him_, actually -- before burying itself into a rebel Shinodian warrior.

"Bloody hell!" Bedivere cried out in shock, twisting his blade roughly into the last Shinodian warrior. As he retrieved his blade, he looked in the direction of where the blade was thrown, seeing Lancelot's relieved face. "What the bloody hell was _that_?"

"I was saving your life!" Lancelot called out, hand placed beside his mouth to enunciate his voice. "You can thank me later!"

"You almost stuck that thing through _me_!" Bedivere faintly called out.

Lancelot rolled his eyes at the knight's 'ungratefulness'. "You're welcome!"

As Lancelot turned back to Galahad, he found him on the ground, breathing out through gritted teeth as he held his right leg. Concern washing over him, Lancelot jogged over to the young knight's side, holding the wound on his left arm as he did so. Skidding to a stop beside him on his knees, he eyed Galahad worriedly. "Are you alright?"

"Aye." Galahad lied through his teeth, nodding his head reassuringly. The shooting pains from his lower body became even more powerful now, almost becoming unbearable. Glancing around them, Galahad eventually breathed out a sigh of relief, seeing that the battle had been won.

Lancelot did not even heed the others around him, the puzzlement in his eyes returning as he stared at Galahad. Lancelot felt as though he had seen a ghost, an apparition that all reason deemed impossible to truly exist. So many questions whirled through his mind that he found that he could not speak.

Galahad recognized the confused expression on the knight's countenance and thought it highly appropriate to explain. "I have travelled with fifty Sarmatian knights for almost a month -- maybe more, I cannot remember." As Galahad began, Lancelot noticed even more knights walking through their encampment, making sure that the Shinodian warriors were all dead and greeting the rest of the knights. He turned his attention back to Galahad. "Ever since we crossed the border, we have been following this band of Shinodian warriors, picking them off as best as we could. But there's more of them, Lancelot, and they outnumber us." Galahad then began to stand, hissing as he hopped on his left foot. With a sharp intake of breath, he tilted his head to face Lancelot. "There are more Sarmatian knights encamped just a few minutes away from here. I suggest we clean up this bloody mess as best as we can and join them." At Lancelot's silent nod of agreement, Galahad finished darkly, "More Shinodians will come."

t t t

"What _is_ that awful smell?"

"Hey, don't you _dare_ look at me." Lourdes said defensively, pointing her finger at her chest. "_I_ bathed this morning!"

At the peak of dawn, Lourdes and Akira began their travels once more, riding at full gallop through the woods. As they continued, Lourdes began to catch a whiff of the awful stink that Akira had commented about, even placing the back of her hand upon her nose as the smell became progressively unbearable. Akira mirrored her reaction, coughing slightly as the two continued to ride forward.

What they saw in the distance made them immediately halt.

Pulling on the reigns of their horses, the two women gasped as, with wide eyes, they surveyed the massacre before them. Dozens of lifeless bodies lined a clearing of the woods, attacked by hundreds of hungry flies, worms and insects, picking at the rotting flesh. Dried blood were sprinkled upon the trees, the rotting bodies leaking the crimson liquid, with puddles of blood lining the once green grass. The two women looked away briefly, unable to take both the sight and the smell. When they regained their composure and breaths, they dismounted, still stunned at what they perceived before them.

Akira bent down on her knees, resting her arm on her thigh as she surveyed the ground below them. "The knights were here." She informed Lourdes, surveying the decaying bodies.

Almost immediately, the women consciously searched through the dead, dread filling them as they tried to block out the possibility of their knights being killed. Carefully walking through the bodies as they pinched their noses, they hopped and tiptoed through the scene, not desiring to touch any of the corpses. When they realized that they recognized none of the dead men, they breathed out a sigh of relief, dread and fear slowly dissipating.

"These are not our Shinodian men." Lourdes stated more than questioned, not recognizing the armour that they wore.

"Nay." Akira curtly shook her head, spitting out distastefully. "They're the rebels."

Something formed in Lourdes' throat as she steadily observed the decaying corpses. _So _these_ are the rebels that shame my lands, that follow my bastard of an uncle!_, she said to herself, feeling her anger rising. These_ are the rebels that cold-bloodedly attack Sarmatia and its peoples!_ Not able to control her anger any longer, Lourdes cried out in rage and began to kick the lifeless body of a nearby warrior. The shocked Akira raced to her side, desperately trying to pull her away from the bodies. Lourdes struggled and tried to shake Akira's hands from her form, but the Shinodian commander held her steady, eventually able to pull her back towards their horses.

Tight-lipped, Akira stated breathlessly, "Lourdes, you must show respect for the dead."

"_These_ men deserve _no_ respect!" Lourdes cried out with conviction, voice trembling as she began to sob. "These men deserved their fates! They deserve this, plus a hundred more deaths!"

"They are our countrymen..."

"They are _not_!" continued Lourdes in the same enraged manner, pointing a steady finger at Akira. "They turned their backs on us, Akira, can you not see that? They disgrace us with their actions, with the coldness in their hearts! We shall _not_ identify with them, do you _hear_ me?"

Akira completely understood Lourdes' enraged reaction, for she also felt the same emotion in her heart. Bowing her head slightly, she placed a hand upon her heart, replying quietly with, "Yes, your majesty."

t t t

The seven knights of the Round Table were reunited once more, sitting in a circle upon the grass of the Sarmatian encampment. For many moments after Galahad had told them about his journeys and how he had come to be in Shino, they sat in silence, some still shocked by Galahad's sudden appearance, and others sitting with shaken nerves by the unexpected Shinodian attack. The sounds of the other Sarmatian knights and neighing horses amongst them lined the background as they glanced upon one another with pursed lips and raised eyebrows.

Bors fidgeted in his seat, tapping his fingers impatiently upon his leg as he continued to survey his quiet comrades. When he could take the silence no longer, he mumbled. "Oh, bloody hell." Then, without warning, the portly knight _jumped_ upon Galahad, meaning to embrace the young knight, but only managing to knock him to the ground with a loud thud. The other knights stood, stunned by this, as they curiously and, eventually, amusedly watched what was transpiring before them.

"The little rascal is back!" Bors guffawed, ruffling Galahad's hair mercilessly. The older knight didn't seem to care that Galahad was still on the ground, groaning as he lied on his back. "After all this time, the rascal is back!"

"My leg, my leg!" Galahad painfully cried out, holding his injury tightly as Bors continued his gleeful greeting.

"Ohhh, I could just _kiss_ ye, lad, I'm so 'appy to see ye!" Bors continued in a disturbingly loving manner as, much to the young knight's chagrin, he pinched Galahad's cheeks. The other knights now boomed with laughter at this display of affection, dissipating all the questions and dread that loomed upon them just a few moments prior. They watched at the amusing spectacle, with Galahad trying desperately to shove Bors from his being and Bors continuously guffawing as he continued his good-natured onslaught.

Their amusing moment was interrupted by the sound of thundering hooves, heading straight towards them at full speed. Defensively, they unsheathed their swords, calling out to the other Sarmatian warriors to warn them about the incoming riders. The Sarmatian knights' battle cries pierced the afternoon air, the adrenaline of an impending battle coursing through their veins on such a beautiful day. Squinting their eyes as they intensely observed the coming riders, they perceived that they were indeed Shinodian.

Though, they were two Shinodian women.

"It can't be..." Lancelot breathed out in bewilderment, lowering his sword as his eyes darted to Tristan. The scout eyed him with a firm countenance, though his eyes reflected the same incredulousness that were exhibited in Lancelot's orbs. As the riders came closer, the Sarmatian knights steadily lowered their swords, though still defensive. Arthur and the rest of the knights were rendered speechless as they caught the sight of Lourdes and Akira.

Immediately dropping his swords, Lancelot jogged to Lourdes' side, relief, happiness, worry, confusion and bewilderment all colliding within him as he looked upon her. Her brooding expression had immediately disappeared as she looked down at Lancelot, who held the reigns of her horse steady. Swiftly dismounting, she wrapped her arms around the knight's waist as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, breathing in.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered shakily, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her briefly.

Lourdes closed her eyes, resting her head upon his chest as she answered playfully, "I would think it would be quite obvious."

Lancelot chuckled lightly at this, kissing her forehead. Though, as she embraced him even more tightly, he grunted in pain, hissing through clenched teeth. Lourdes immediately let go, worry washing over her countenance as she looked Lancelot over. She saw that he was bleeding through his shirt. Lifting his tunic, her heart constricted as she saw that the bandage wrapped around his lower waist was completely soaked in blood. Her eyes glazed with concern as she looked at Lancelot in question. The knight only shook his head and smiled at her reassuringly, tracing her face with his fingertips.

As her gaze wandered to the scene behind the knight, she bit her lip as she smiled when she saw Tristan and Akira embracing. This even surprised _her_, stunned that they would actually exhibit their emotions in front of so many people. Though, the carnage that she and Akira had recently seen indeed increased their worry about their knights, making them ride much more quickly to be with them again. Curiously glancing to see the other knights' reactions to this, her heart immediately jumped as she saw who stood amongst them.

_Galahad?_, her mind screamed, disbelief taking over her, making her feel faint. It seemed as though the world around her spun, and everything around her was blurry. She sucked in a breath, gripping Lancelot's tunic even more tightly, as Galahad's green eyes met hers. His smile for the exchange between Tristan and Akira immediately vanished, only to be replaced by a pale, aghast expression on his countenance. He kept still, his muscles tense, as she swallowed, shocked, unable to tear her eyes away from the young knight.

Feeling her body stiffen, Lancelot looked down upon her with puzzled eyes. When she did not reply to his call, Lancelot turned his gaze to where Lourdes' eyes were transfixed. His chest immediately tightened as he perceived Galahad staring at her, an identical expression plastered on his countenance. A pang of jealousy and protectiveness hit Lancelot then, wanting to shield Lourdes from those green eyes, wanting to take her away from this scene. Though, he only held her firmly, jaw clenched, as he pulled away from her. As he did this, Lourdes snapped back from her trance, taking his wrist as he began to walk away.

"Lancelot, where are you going?" she stuttered weakly, pulling him back to her.

"To tend to my wounds." he said simply, not bothering to look down upon her at his curt response.

Lourdes' heart ached at his sudden bluntness, all compassion and mirth devoid from his eyes, only to be replaced by a cold, hard gaze. She bit her lip, frowning at his reply. Placing her hand on his cheek, she tilted his head in her direction and met his gaze once more. "I will help you."

The pleading expression in her eyes somewhat dissipated the rising anger in the knight's being. Breathing out, Lancelot ran his fingers through her hair, finally nodding in silent acquiesce. Taking her hand in his, the two began to walk away from the group. As they did so, Lourdes couldn't help but look back towards Galahad. The young knight's chest visibly rose and fell as his eyes followed she and Lancelot. Overcome with an inscrutable emotion, she finally pried her eyes away from Galahad's form, gripping Lancelot's hand tightly as he led her back to his encampment.

t t t

**A/N:** Oh man, even _I_ can't wait to read what happens next! haha


	47. Chapter 46

**A/N: I am very sad. For some reason or another, "My Knight" has been taken down from the King Arthur section and from the C2s. I can still see it on my profile, but I don't know if anyone else can. I don't know if this is temporary or not, but...I'm still sad. Any of you guys know what to do? It seems like the only people that can see this are those people that saved this story as their favourites or chose the "Alert" option. Has this happened to anyone of you? If so, how do I get my story back? I'm thinking, if I repost this on this account or another, I'd be violating _another_ term of service. So...I don't know what to do. -sigh- All good things must come to an end? Probably. It's been nice knowing ya'll. -salutes- So long.  
**

t t t

**CHAPTER 46**

"He saved me, you know."

Lancelot's voice shattered the silence between he and Lourdes as he lied down in his tent, tunic absent as she replaced his bandages around his waist. The knight propped himself up on his shoulders, curious eyes observing Lourdes as she busied herself with taking care of his wound. Ripping the end of the bandage, Lourdes momentarily glanced at Lancelot, meeting his eyes as she asked simply, "Who?"

"Galahad."

Lancelot immediately noticed her muscles tense, jaw tightening as she placed the bandage down beside her. She would not meet his eyes, but she replied as nonchalantly as possible with, "Did he?"

Closing his eyes briefly, Lancelot breathed out, "Yes." He began to recount the recent happenings to her, "Yesternight, we were attacked by Shinodian rebels in the woods. He and other Sarmatian knights came not long after, for they had been tracking the same Shinodian warriors for weeks." As Lancelot explained this to her, Lourdes sighed, lying down beside him and tracing a languid finger upon his chest. When she made no move to reply to this, Lancelot sighed, "I still cannot believe that you are here."

A part of Lourdes thanked Lancelot for changing the subject, for she did not know how to respond to the talk of Galahad. She was still shocked, speechless, that _Galahad_ was here, that, after all this time, he had been chasing rebel Shinodians, travelling with other Sarmatian knights, here in Shino. Her mind then wandered to the thought of Isabella and what had indeed transpired between the two -- and how their circumstances were at this moment. Taking comfort in Lancelot's embrace, she finally replied with, "I could not let you have all the fun." Kissing him teasingly, she then smiled, playing with the tendrils of his curly locks. "You know, Akira and I certainly make a wonderful team. She scouts and finds your trail while I entertain her and hunt." She grinned impishly, evidently proud of herself.

"My, that sounds like _the_ perfect team, indeed." Lancelot commented with a tint of lighthearted sarcasm, a smirk finally pulling upon his lips. Without warning, he rolled over, pinning Lourdes to the ground as he whispered, "But I think you and I are the better team. Don't you think?"

"Lancelot, what are you doing?" Lourdes giggled through her admonishment, slapping his shoulder. "You should be resting! You are in _no_ position to..."

As she realized, she was completely wrong. Burying his lips into hers, the knight kissed her hungrily, fervently, passionately, as his hands trailed her sides, resting on her chest. She moaned through their kiss, inflaming Lancelot's passion even more. The knight placed his right leg in between her legs, pushing them apart as he pressed his body closer to hers. With a laboured gasp, Lourdes closed her eyes as the knight began to trail his lips down her lips, throat, then down her chest. Lifting her tunic, he placed searing, scorching kisses upon her stomach, making her cry out in pleasure. Though, as he used his arms to move higher, Lancelot grunted in pain, breathing in sharply as he pressed a hand onto his stomach. Seeing this, Lourdes moved from underneath him, allowing him to lie down on the ground once more. She rubbed the side of his face worriedly, placing a rolled-up sac underneath his head.

"Rest, Lancelot." She commanded the knight lightly, though with no room for argument in her tone. "Go to sleep." Lourdes smiled then, kissing his forehead, then nose, then lingering her lips on his. "I will join you in a few moments."

Nodding his head unsurely, Lancelot did not say anything to her as she stepped out of his tent. The knight felt uneasy, apprehensive...worried. He knew where to place the blame for his new feelings, who to point his finger at for evoking such unpleasant emotions. He suddenly felt so vulnerable, so concerned about Lourdes meeting Galahad once more. Though, before he could continue to brood about this new situation, he found his eyes growing heavy. In a few moments, the knight drifted off into sleep.

t t t

As Lourdes exited Lancelot's tent, she could not deny the sinking feeling that was forming in her stomach and the lump that had permanently attached itself to her throat. She would not dare admit this to Lancelot, for she knew that it would only worry -- nay, even anger -- the knight. As much as she had tried to suppress the feelings and will it away, it followed her like a shadow, possessing her very being, relentlessly bothering her. She walked aimlessly away from the encampment, chest still tight, not heeding the looks that she was receiving around her. This was certainly a mistake, for she did not know the aggressions that lingered upon the hearts of many of these Sarmatian warriors.

Without warning, her hair was pulled back roughly, her assailant throwing her towards the ground. Bracing herself with her hands, she landed painfully on her stomach, her neck slightly snapping back as her head hit the ground. She heard angry muttering behind her, and as she rolled over to face the aggressor, she counted five Sarmatian knights looking down upon her. Some eyed her with seething contempt, while others eyed her with pure lust in their glazed orbs. Crawling back a few paces, she cursed inwardly, for she had left all of her weapons in Lancelot's tent. Before she could scream out for help, she received a hard kick on her stomach, making her cough out blood and whimper in pain.

"You Shinodian bitch!" a large, burly man boomed as he grabbed her by the hair once more, pulling her upwards. As she made contact with his eyes, he spat, "I see your fellow Shinodian bastards send women to scout for them now, eh? If you think we'll show you no mercy, you are bloody mistaken."

Crying out, she spun her leg and kicked the knight's side, though not successful to do any damage. The man only stumbled back a few paces before regaining his stance, swinging a large arm in her direction. Promptly ducking his offense, she kneed the man in the groin, sending him straight to the ground in a heap of pain. As the four other Shinodian knights lunged towards her, she felt an arm pull her back, seeing a figure standing, with sword firmly in hand, in front of her. Recognizing Galahad's form, she stepped back a few paces, his hand held out in front of her, as if to place a barrier between she and the four other Sarmatian knights.

"You bastards move, and I will be the last thing you see on this earth." he threatened through clenched teeth, his chest heaving visibly. The four Sarmatian knights eyed each other in puzzlement, unable to fathom why one of their own Sarmatian knights was defending a Shinodian woman. Though, before they could attack once more, Tristan, Bors and Gawain appeared alongside Galahad and Lourdes, swords drawn in front of them, eyes inflamed with rage.

"She is not the enemy." Gawain actually responded in a steady tone, his voice not exhibiting his true emotions. "She is an ally."

"We apologize." One of the older knights in the group responded sincerely, bowing quickly. "We did not know."

As the knights settled the misunderstanding, Galahad glanced worriedly back towards Lourdes, who continued to cough out blood a few metres from where he stood. Sheathing his sword in his scabbard, Galahad jogged to her side, worriedly observing her. "A-are you alright?"

When Lourdes could only cough out in reply, Galahad pursed his lips, concerned eyes connecting with hers. "Come with me. There is a creek not far from here."

With a small, acceding nod, Lourdes followed the young knight away from the encampment, zigzagging through the lush woods. Galahad looked back periodically at Lourdes as he walked a few paces in front of her, observing how she fared. Lourdes only held her stomach, tears rolling down her face as pain coursed throughout her entire body. With all of her being, she tried to suppress her tears -- elicited by the shock of what had transpired and by the growing pain in her stomach.

As they reached the rushing creek, Galahad twisted his head towards Lourdes, who he could see was visibly trembling. Motioning his head for her to come towards him, she did so quietly, eyes distant as she looked upon the lively water. As she took a seat on the boulder beside him, Galahad ripped a part of his tunic, dipping it into the cold water. Leaning in slowly, he tenderly dabbed the fabric upon Lourdes' mouth, wiping the blood and dirt away. She placed her tangled hair behind her ears, only observing the young knight silently as he continued to tend to her wounds.

She mused to herself how different he looked. He had grown larger -- more muscular, in fact. His face resonated maturity and strength; and those emerald eyes, experience. Light stubble grew upon his chin and his longer, curly hair was tousled by the wind, his rugged look erasing the boyish nature of his countenance. It had only been a few months since she had last seen him, but she realized that it felt as though she had not seen him for years, that, to her, he seemed to have changed so much.

"I cannot believe that you are really here."

Lourdes' trembling voice pierced the air around them. Even though Galahad continued to wash the bloodied fabric in the creek, his muscles tensed abruptly at the sound of her voice -- the voice that he had longed -- for _too_ long -- to hear.

When he had first seen her riding her mare a few hours ago, Galahad could not take his eyes away from her. She had grown even more beautiful, so much more beautiful that he had remembered. His heart leapt at that moment, for everything that he had endured these past months, and after everything that he had sacrificed, he had actually succeeded in seeing her once more. He could have burst into tears then, in front of his comrades, in front of her. Though, that joyful emotion was immediately halted when he had seen her clinging onto Lancelot -- and Lancelot _kissing_ her. His chest tightened then, and he had found it difficult to breathe, difficult to keep from trembling with emotion. Before he could walk away then, she had met his gaze -- those eyes, that face, that figure that he had fought so hard to see once more was turned in his direction, his being claiming her attention. He had known instantly that Lancelot did not miss this exchange between them, yet he continued to stare in wonder at Lourdes, her stare burning into his. Though, the hope that had once glowed fervently within him had progressively died down when he saw Lourdes and Lancelot walking away from the group, hand in hand, seemingly lost in each other. _They're together?_, he had asked himself then, fists clenching, jaw tightening. After everything that he had gone through, he returned to see that the woman that he loved with his entire being was with his comrade?

"Galahad?"

Lourdes' voice interrupted the young knight's reverie, the painful recounting of his feelings just a few hours ago momentarily erased from his mind. He looked up abruptly at her, unable to miss the concern in her eyes. He replied quietly, "I have been in Shino for a few weeks..."

With furrowed brows, she questioned, "But how?"

Placing the fabric upon his lap, he turned to Lourdes, his full attention fixated towards her as he began to recount to her what had transpired for the past few months...

_**Flashback**_

_"What the bloody hell are you doing, Galahad?" Isabella hissed angrily as the young knight gripped the bag from her clutches. "Give me my bloody things!"_

_In the cover of darkness, Isabella had ran straight towards the stables, hastily attempting to untie a steed from a stall. It neighed angrily at her, for she had not been gentle with it in her anger, its reaction frightening the young maiden a little. Though, this did little to dissuade her from attempting to escape from Galahad, to run away from Arthur's realm and journey home. Angry thoughts flooded her mind, and she pushed Galahad away, beginning to pull her belongings from his grasp. Though, the knight held on tightly, closing his eyes as he tried to keep his composure._

_"I shall escort you home." he stated, eliciting a scoff from Isabella. He continued sincerely, "I feel terrible for what I have done, for what has transpired between us, Isabella. Please, it is the least I can do."_

_She pointed a menacing finger at his face and said through clenched teeth. "You must be out of your bloody mind if you think that I would have you in my proximity after this day." Finally able to retrieve her belongings, she managed to tie it to the back of a saddle, turning her back completely on Galahad._

_Galahad walked in front of her, taking the reigns of the horse. "Isabella, it is dangerous for you to travel alone, not when these Shinodian incursions are happening." He reasoned with pleading eyes, not breaking his stare as he questioned, "Do you even know the way home from here?"_

_Isabella was rendered speechless by this question. His former statement of the journey home being dangerous, she could have ignored. But the latter part of his statement caught her off-guard, and she stuttered as she replied with, "N-no."_

_Galahad breathed out, running his fingers through his hair. "Will you let me escort you home, then?"_

_With a curt nod, Isabella turned her embarrassed face away from Galahad. She admitted to herself that she would not enjoy his company, but also that she did not mind the protection on the journey home. _

_The young knight gave her a nod. "Alright." He looked back towards Arthur's castle. "Stay here. Place all of your belongings in that wagon." He instructed, pointing in the distance. "I will gather our provisions for the journey. I shall be back shortly."_

_Turning on his heel, the young knight ran stealthily back to the castle, careful not to inform anyone of what they were about to do. He felt a pang of guilt for doing so, for making it seem as though he was running away with Isabella, for making it seem as though he was running away from their newest mission. Unable to take the guilt of seeming so cowardly, he first ran towards Arthur's chambers. Taking a few moments to regain his composure, he knocked softly on the wooden door. Hearing Arthur's light footsteps within the room, he took a deep breath, releasing it as his commander opened the door._

_"Galahad, what are you doing up at this hour?" Arthur furrowed his brows, moving aside so that the young knight could enter. "You must sleep, for we ride in the morrow."_

_"Arthur..." Galahad closed his eyes, hanging his head as he began. "Isabella and I...we broke off our engagement." Arthur's expression did not change, for, frankly, he expected this. Galahad continued, "I feel so guilty, Arthur. I need to at least escort her back to Kensington."_

_At this statement, Arthur's eyes grew wide. "Galahad, that is at least a fortnight's ride from here! The two of you cannot travel now, not when this new Shinodian peril looms amongst us. It is too dangerous."_

_"Arthur, please!" Galahad replied in a low tone, face distorting in anguish. "If it is only the two of us, we shall be hard to detect. I can protect her, and I know these lands as well as you do. You know that." _

_Arthur turned from him, pacing back and forth in indecision. "I highly advise against this idea, Galahad." At the sound of the young knight's dejected sigh, Arthur began, "But if this is what will bring you peace, then...follow your decision through."_

_Galahad gave his commander a low bow before replying with, "Thank you, Arthur, for your blessing. After I have completed my mission, rest assured that I will journey to reunite with all of you again."_

_t t t_

_A month after Galahad had brought Isabella back to Kensington, he journeyed southeast by his lonesome. He rode until he and his horse could not ride any longer, fighting the elements with all of their strength. Harsh, biting winter storms, mountain passes, and dangerous woods were in their path. This, coupled with the worry of Shinodian warriors was enough to make Galahad anxious, apprehensive -- frightened. Able to keep his wits about him, he continuously reminded himself of the map that one of Lord Theodore's knights had shown them during counsel, thinking hard upon where the other Sarmatian knights were apparently located. Deciding that meeting Arthur and the rest of his comrades there was the best course of action, he set off in that direction, always keeping the hope that he would see them -- and Lourdes -- once more._

_For almost another month, he rode. Tired, aching, weary, he forged onwards, petting his steed in comfort as they raced through the snowy fields of Sarmatia. He repeated this daily until on one, snowy day, he caught a glimpse of almost a hundred men in the distance, encamped near a wooded area. Instinctively, he had waited until the cover of darkness in order to approach them, stealthily moving within the woods near them. A part of him had hope that these were Sarmatian warriors, and yet, a part of him remained alert and defensive, for they may be Shinodian warriors -- meaning, his ensuing death. Though, as he moved within the woods, away from their sight, he overheard a nearby conversation,_

_"Arthur and his knights are supposed to meet us here. It has been three days, and they have not yet arrived."_

_"Think you they met some Shinodian army along the way?"_

_"Let us hope not, for those Shinodians are merciless killers."_

_Convinced that it was safe for him to reveal himself, Galahad stepped out of the shadows of the woods, slowly walking towards the, as he now recognized, Sarmatian knights. Some unsheathed their swords at his sudden approach, alert and defensive. He held up his arms. "I am Sir Galahad, one of Sir Arthur's knights." He quickly introduced himself, lowering his arms as the knights lowered their swords._

_"'Tis about time you and your fellow knights have arrived," a tall, lanky knight answered beside him, "We were all gettin' worried that ye were all killed by those Shinodian bastards!"_

_As a chorus of laughter erupted from around him, Galahad shook his head. "I come alone." _

_"Bloody hell!" A portly knight cried out, pulling his red hair. "The Shinodians got to ye, didn't they?"_

_"No." Galahad replied patiently, giving his head a shake. "I was hoping that the rest of my comrades were already here. I did not begin my journey with the rest of them, but I did know that this was the scheduled location for the meeting."_

_"We've been waiting for days." The lanky knight informed him. "No sign of 'em."_

_As Galahad pursed his lips into a thin line, a voice behind him piped up, "Guess we all have to ride without 'em." Another knight of extremely muscular build paced a few steps towards Galahad. "And you, sir, are more than welcome to ride with us."_

_**End Flashback**_

"...and that is how I am here." Galahad let out a sigh, his gaze never faltering from Lourdes' form. Then, he choked out shakily, "I...I came to find you."

Lourdes could barely take in everything that he had just recounted to her. He _didn't_ elope with Isabella, as she had first thought, but only escorted her home because he felt as though it was the proper thing to do. Not only that -- he had been travelling all this time, risking his life under all these circumstances and Shinodian incursions, in search of her. Of _her_. She could not deny that a part of her had hoped that this was the explanation for his absence, and now, for his return. But then her conscience screamed at her for feeling this way, for having such hope for -- for what, exactly? For Galahad to be with her once more? So that they would reunite and be together?

It was impossible now.

He was too late.

Sifting through her thoughts, she found that she could not reply to what Galahad had just stated. When she broke her gaze from him, the knight stated, "The thought of seeing you again kept me going forward, Lourdes." He said in a mere whisper, using a single finger to tilt her chin upwards for her to face him. "And now that I have, I feel as though everything I have gone through has been worth it."

She sucked in her breath at this, hearing such love and sincerity in his voice, feeling once more the warmth of his touch. She sat, frozen, as he lowered his arm to his side, staring at her admiringly, lovingly, with his green orbs. Their moment of silence was broken by rushed footsteps, heading with haste towards their direction. Breaking their gaze from one another, Lourdes and Galahad peered upwards to see Lancelot, slightly limping, towards them.

"Lancelot!" Lourdes exclaimed, worry glazing over her eyes as she stood. Momentarily forgetting her injuries as she did this, she was quickly reminded, the stabbing pain afflicting her stomach once more. Crying out, she doubled over, using the boulder that she had previously sat on for support. Galahad stood, concern lining his countenance, as Lancelot jogged, gritting his teeth in pain, to her side.

Taking the side of her arms, Lancelot held her steady. "Gawain informed me of what had happened." He sat her down slowly, kneeling on one knee as he did so. "Who hurt you? They shall be dead in a few moments."

Both Lourdes and Galahad gave Lancelot identical incredulous expressions. Though, Lourdes shook her head, placing a hand on Lancelot's cheek as she replied hoarsely, "They saw a Shinodian woman, and they thought the encampment was in danger. 'Twas not their fault."

Lancelot breathed heavily through his anger, still convinced of revenge. Though, after he ran his hand through his face, he finally gave Lourdes an acceding nod. Turning to Galahad, he said sincerely, "Thank you for saving her."

Galahad inclined his head a little before silently nodding at Lancelot. Lourdes smiled at Galahad in thanks before taking Lancelot's hand and rising slowly. The young knight could only watch with a heavy heart as the pair began to walk back to the encampment, leaving him alone with his thoughts.


	48. Chapter 47

**A/N:** False alarm! My story _didn't_ get taken down, yaye! It was only a matter of the ratings and whatnot. Anyway, thanks to Jenny for pointing that out. I think I've decided on how to end this. Unfortunately, I don't have the time to write it right now. But I _hope_ I'll still be inspired when I do find the time to do so! Well, it's been a hell of a long time since I've updated, so here's another one for you guys! Enjoy!

**_Kates_**: I loved your point about "backward" traditions. It's bad enough that love isn't perfect, but when there are other outside influences, then it only makes it worse. It's just trying to find a "loophole" or even trying to do something to win the hearts of the Shinodians would be awesome. Hmm.

And yes! My lovely Galahad is back. Even _I_ am excited! More drama coming up! And I"m guessing Lancelot is the jealous type? Then again, I don't think he's ever experienced something like this before, so I don't blame him!

And honestly, I would _love_ for my story to be made into a movie! Geeze. Or a mini-series, even! Man, that would be awesome. And yeah, I still can't wait for your art! It's already looking like it'll be amazing! But thanks again for that, and I hope you enjoy this one!

**_Jenni_**: If you think _that_ was an intense reunion...-whistles- Sorry for keeping you at the edge of your seat with the slow update! But this chapter will tell you more about how our three main characters feel. I promise it'll be interesting! Happy reading!

**_the fan:_** Don't you just _love_ soap operas? muahaha I'm so cruel to them, aren't I? But here's the next chapter that will explain more!

**_Saxongirl345_**: Everyone seems to be disapproving of Lancelot's jealousy, and I can totally understand that! Will Lancelot learn? Or will he make another mistake? Hmm. Enjoy this next one!

**_cleopatra32003_**: haha Hey, I sort of made you speechless...good enough for me! Enjoy this next one!

**_jenny DEAREST._**: Aww, I know! Our poor Gally's been through so much already. When will life and love ever give him a break, hmm? I think you'll find this chapter interesting. Very interesting.

But sure, after this story, I shall return Gally to you, and you will have a splendid time with him!

And THANK YOU so much for figuring out the problem! I can finish this story, yaye! Let's just hope I find the time soon and keep inspired. I've been out of it for a week because of this volunteer leader thing I'm doing. But yeah. Enjoy this next one!

**_Highlanderfanatic_**: Thank you for your comments! Good to hear from you! Oh my, I can't believe you read it all in so little time! I'm glad that it wasn't a long, boring read, then! I'm totally trying to make this one of the best KA fics on this site. -smiles- Love triangles are always interesting to read about. They're sad most of the time, but you're right -- you can't help but read on. I'm happy that I've gotten you hooked as well! haha We'll see if Galahad can finally grow up and make up his mind. Here's the next one! Enjoy!

**_Kalanie_**: Aww, man! I missed you! Sorry I haven't had the time to read your story and review. I'm doing this thing for school, and it's for an entire week. So that also explains why my updates are slow! I'll try to get to reading your story as soon as I can!

I like Sir Lust-a-lot. It describes him all too well! haha But I'm glad that you liked the chapters and are now all caught up! Enjoy this next one! -hugs-

**_Loganfan_**: Nice to hear from you! I've actually decided on an ending to this story, so it'll just be a matter of time before you find out whom Lourdes _really _chooses! -wink- Enjoy!

t t t

**CHAPTER 47**

Unable to sleep, Lourdes continued to stare silently at Lancelot's bare back. She could see that his chest was rising and falling in a rhythmic manner. What she did not see that the knight was still awake, also kept awake by screaming thoughts, nearly tortured by the flashes of memory of what had transpired that day. Lancelot did not tell her of the pang of jealousy that he had felt when he saw she and Galahad, alone, beside the creek and the jealousy that he know felt while thinking of the fact that _Galahad_ was there to protect Lourdes, not he. Such defense and possessiveness rose within him that it even frightened Lancelot himself, having never experienced such strong emotions when it came to one woman. He fought hard with himself to keep these feelings within, to keep a façade of calm and collectiveness when his entire being was shouting out with rage -- not only for the Sarmatian knight who had hurt her, but for her closeness with Galahad.

Lourdes had felt the tension between them when they had returned to Lancelot's tent. He did not speak with her after they had come from the woods. The knight had only proceeded to undress, flinging his tunic towards the corner of the tent and immediately moving underneath the cover of his blanket. Lourdes had swallowed, hesitating to join him for a few moments, before finally feeling the fatigue setting in within her. Gingerly lying down beside him, she had rolled over to face him, waiting for him to speak with her. She had frowned when he did not, and she had then moved closer to him, fingers gently stroking his back as she began to kiss down its length. Almost immediately, Lancelot had moved from her touch, saying in a low tone, "Not now."

Swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat, Lourdes had retrieved her hand from Lancelot's form, proceeding to move a few inches away from him.

That had been a few hours ago, and here Lourdes was now, in the same position. Lancelot's actions had spoken louder than anything he could ever say, and this was bringing her even _more_ uneasiness, more pain. Sighing dejectedly, she shifted uncomfortably to face the other direction, turning her back to Lancelot.

Lancelot twisted his head back towards her as she did this, his heavy heart bothering him so. He began, with bitterness lining his voice, "So you and Galahad have caught up, I presume?"

Lourdes' tired eyes blinked wide open at this. She turned her head towards Lancelot, meeting his inscrutable expression. "Yes."

"I see."

Lourdes closed her eyes in order to calm her rising emotions. Turning her head away from him, she breathed out, "I spoke to an old _friend_, Lancelot. That is all."

"I would think that he was _more_ than a friend to you, Lourdes."

"Lancelot!" Lourdes cried out in frustration, sitting up as she did so. The knight looked upon her with a steady, unflinching gaze, his jaw tightened as he turned his body more to face her. Lourdes admitted, "I care for Galahad, and I will not deny it to you. But I love _you_, Lancelot. Can you not see that?"

For some reason, Lancelot was still in doubt, finding no comfort, no reassurance, in her words. A question that had been gnawing on his insides was finally too much for the knight to bear, and he asked in a low tone, "Did you only say that you were in love with me because he was not around?" At this, Lourdes' mouth became agape. He continued, choking out, "Is our relationship real, or was it only for your convenience?"

For many moments, Lourdes was rendered speechless by his insinuation. Finally gathering her wits, she replied, "I cannot believe that you just asked me that." Lourdes let out an incredulous breath, tears threatening to form in her eyes. "I cannot believe that you would even _think_ of me in such a way."

Placing a hand on her mouth, Lourdes set aside the covers from her form, throwing them onto Lancelot's form. Overcome with emotion, she stood and stalked her way towards the exit.

"Lourdes, wait." Lancelot closed his eyes as he breathed out, a part of him regretting his words.

Though, Lourdes did not heed his call, angrily exiting his tent. Stalking to an unknown destination, she did not care where she went. She only cared about releasing the doubt, pain and anger that were now recklessly colliding within her. She was angry at Lancelot for having the gall to actually ask her such a thing, but a part of her also felt confusion, because she felt as though she made her loyalties -- her love -- clear to him.

She loved Lancelot, and only him.

...Didn't she?

Squealing inwardly, she ran her hands through her face. Lancelot's question now brought doubt to her mind. But _why_ did they do so? Kicking a nearby shield in frustration, she stalked further and further away from Lancelot's tent, the dim moonlight lighting her path. Just a little further in the distance, she spotted a lone figure, sitting beside a small fire. Walking closer, she recognized the silhouette to be Galahad's. Her heart jumped at his sight. Her mind screamed for her to walk back towards Lancelot's tent, but her feet kept moving forward towards Galahad.

He looked up at her then, stopping her in her tracks. She smiled, clearing her throat lightly as she took a seat across from him. Lourdes' eyes were immediately drawn to him. He really _had_ changed. She could not help but stare at his handsome features and the utter might that resonated from them. The moonlight and the fire mixed in a unique combination to illuminate his form. Her eyes then glanced down to what he was doing, seeing a frightening gash upon the knight's leg.

"Are you alright?" She asked with sincere concern, wincing as Galahad slowly replaced the bandage.

"'Tis but a scratch." Galahad replied nonchalantly through gritted teeth, waving a dismissive hand at her.

Unconvinced, Lourdes raised an eyebrow. "Galahad, it covers nearly half your leg."

"Scratches can be large...right?"

After a few moments of silence, the two simultaneously burst out into hearty laughter. It had been so long since they last did this, that they genuinely felt _happy_ in each other's presence. Truly, their little conversation was enough to erase so much pain and misery that they both felt, and they found much comfort in each other -- as they had done so before. As their voices slowly died down, Lourdes began, still somewhat giggling, "Are you patrolling tonight?"

"No, no," Galahad smirked, nodding his head behind him. "Tristan and his lady friend beat me to it. I just couldn't sleep because of this _awful_...scratch."

Lourdes bit her lip to keep from laughing at Galahad's contorted expression. Then, looking out into the distant darkness, Lourdes briefly smiled at the thought of Tristan and Akira spending some time together, alone. She was content for her friend, for Tristan as well, that they found happiness with each other. Though, it almost made her own heart ache, but she didn't know exactly why.

Galahad looked upon her thoughtfully. It was true that his little injury was not helping him to sleep comfortably, but it was also Lourdes and this...situation...that kept his mind from having peace. Then, at that moment, his last encounter with Isabella replayed in his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_Galahad looked upon Isabella as he helped her dismount her horse. Though the journey was quiet, it was not as unpleasant as the two thought it would be. They were both relieved that they did not encounter any danger along the way and that they arrived in Kensington safely. Both were surprised at the fact that this journey had actually given them a sense of peace, a sense of comfort, with their present situation. And during these times, one could not ask for anything more._

_"I am sorry for all of this." Galahad said once more, kissing Isabella's palm lightly. As she met his illuminated eyes, he continued sincerely, "I should not have let it get this far."_

_Isabella looked up upon him thoughtfully, her blue eyes searching his saddened face. As she retrieved her belongings from the wagon, she replied steadily, "I actually forgive you." Placing her belongings onto the ground for a moment, she even embraced the knight lightly. As she patted his back, she said sincerely, "May you find happiness in your life, Galahad."_

_Breaking away from her embrace, Galahad placed a hand on her cheek and replied softly, "And you in yours."_

_Isabella closed her eyes, as if reveling in the last touch that Galahad would ever give her. Tears began to form in her eyes as she observed the knight mount his horse once more, ready to ride away from Kensington. Ready to ride away from her. He gave her one last look and a curt nod before turning his horse to face the distant fields. _

_Just as Galahad was about to ride off at full gallop, he heard Isabella's voice behind him:_

_"Find her, Galahad. If you truly love her, you will find her." _

_**End Flashback**_

"The knights have informed me of everything that had happened."

Galahad's mellifluous voice caught Lourdes' attention once more, her smile somewhat disappearing as she eyed him with a neutral expression. A sense of dread filled her, and she searched Galahad's face intently, trying to find a smidgen of evidence as to what he truly meant by his statement. As if knowing her inward question, he said, "I have no doubt in my mind now that the rebel Shinodians killed my family." Lourdes frowned at this, still feeling terrible about Galahad's circumstances. Though, not desiring to darken her mood, Galahad sighed and continued lightly, "So, tell me, how is it like being a princess of Shino?" he smirked, saying playfully, "You have handfuls of servants to cater to your every whim, hmm?"

Lourdes smiled and rolled her eyes. With a shake of the head, she stated firmly, "Oh, Galahad, you _know_ I am not like that. I probably go through _more_ labour than some of the castle servants!"

"With the training that _you_ apparently go through everyday?" Galahad shook his head, almost in incredulity. "I've no doubt in that!"

As she burst out into laughter, Galahad could only look at her with such admiration -- not only because of the things he had heard about her, but the fact that in front of him, he could see a woman of such conviction, strength, spirit, and yes, royalty. She had grown into such a _woman_, one that would certainly make an admirable queen one day. He then felt the fervent burning in his heart, and he knew that he still loved her -- even moreso now.

Then, his chest constricted at a single thought: she was now with Lancelot. The knights confirmed this, rather uneasily and nerously, he remembered, just a few hours ago. He regretted so much that he did not find her sooner, felt so angered by the lost time spent with her. But he _had _to do what he did, to bring _some_ comfort to Isabella and some peace to himself. It would nag at him like a festering wound for the rest of his days if he did not end things with Isabella in a civil manner, especially since all of her current circumstances were brought about by him and his stupidity. Though, he never would have thought that the knights would reunite with Lourdes once more, so soon, and this was a possibility that had not formed in his mind when he had left with Isabella. He had nothing to deter him from doing the right thing then. And rightly, he _did_ plan to ride to Shino, to somehow search for Lourdes in those lands after he had escorted Isabella back. When Lourdes had left Arthur's court, he thought that he had made his feelings clear to her. He also thought that she would wait for him. But now -- he was clearly mistaken.

With conviction, he told himself that he could not let her go like this -- never like this. He had made the same mistake in the past, of losing all hope, and in desperation, trying to find comfort in another. Yes, he concluded, this was what she had done with Lancelot. She felt forsaken by him, and Lancelot was only there to comfort her. That _had_ to be the reason why she was with him. And he could forgive her for that.

But one thing he could not do was give up on her again.

Lourdes could see the turbulent emotions on Galahad's countenance as he stared into the fire. Suddenly, the young knight's expression had gone serious, making Lourdes a bit apprehensive and uneasy, heart pounding loudly and quickly. His eyes had glazed over with an inscrutable emotion as he limped to her side, sitting a metre away from her. Slightly uncomfortable about his closeness, Lourdes cleared her throat and tilted her head away from him as his fervent emerald eyes never left her form. Leaning forward, Galahad cupped her chin in his hand, turning her head sideways in order for her to meet his eyes. Swallowing, Lourdes did so, sucking in her breath as she looked upon him -- at, she admitted, the handsome face that she had missed so much.

Galahad's eyes looked at her brown orbs alternately, searchingly. He whispered tenderly, "Lourdes, you know how I feel about you."

Feeling her heart jump at this sudden confessional, Lourdes immediately recoiled from him, standing. She replied in a wavering voice, "Galahad, do not."

Gulping, he stood, brows furrowed. "I travelled halfway across Sarmatia and into these foreign lands to find you, to be with you again." He choked out, walking to her side. He stopped immediately behind her as he breathed out sincerely, "What more do I have to do to prove to you how much I love you? For if there is anything else, Lourdes, say it, and I shall do it."

Lourdes closed her eyes tightly at this. She was so overcome with emotion, not only with the fact that Galahad had indeed done this for _her_, but she was also overwhelmed with the fact that he was willing to do _anything_ to prove his love for her. "Galahad..." Lourdes whispered hoarsely, running her fingers through her hair as she turned to face him. "I love Lancelot."

"You only _think_ you love him," Galahad replied quickly, now walking in front of her, "because I was not there. Because you thought that I had eloped with Isabella and had forgotten all about us." He paused, breathing in. "Because you thought that I did not love you anymore."

Lourdes had to swallow the lump that had progressively formed in her throat. Keeping her voice steady, she twisted her head away from him and spat, "Galahad, do not pretend to know what I felt, or how I feel."

"Then how do you explain what had transpired between the two of us?" Galahad suddenly grasped her upper arms, making Lourdes gasp. He shook her lightly. "How do you explain the fact that you told me that you _loved_ me?" Releasing a grip, he delicately traced the side of her now tear-filled face with the back of his fingers. Though his jaw was still firm, he asked hoarsely, "Did you mean that?"

"I..." Lourdes began weakly, feeling faint, as she tried to pull away from his grasp.

Galahad would not let her run from this. He held her firmly as he asked once more, "Did you?"

"I did!" Lourdes finally blurted out, closing her eyes.

Galahad felt relief, bringing her closer to his form. "And your feelings for me have changed?"

She could not believe that this was happening. No, she cannot ruin things. Not now. "Galahad, I am with Lancelot now. Can you not see that?" Lourdes replied in anguish, desperately pushing away from his form. "Things have changed!"

"That is not what I am asking you." Galahad came closer ot her, placing a hand on the small of her back as he took her chin in his hand. "Do you still love me?"

As Galahad leaned in closer to capture his lips in hers, she turned her head away from him abruptly. Momentarily lifting his head, he brought her body to his with crushing strength, the length of their bodies colliding roughly. He heard Lourdes whimper helplessly at this, but he could not let her go without making her realize -- and making her admit -- her true feelings for him. His hand traced her back in an excruciatingly slow manner, face merely inches away from hers. As his hands threatened to feel beneath her shirt...

"Galahad, please," Lourdes squirmed away from his grasp, placing a bit of much needed distance between the two of them, "do not do this."

Her face was flushed, elicited by all the turbulent emotions that she was now feeling, feelings that were brought about by this young knight. She felt such warmth and pleasure in Galahad's strong arms, his hard body, but her conscience screamed at her that this was wrong, that she could _not_ ruin her relationship with Lancelot. She could not hurt him like that.

Suddenly, Galahad cupped her face in his hands. Lourdes gasped once more at this movement, clutching his wrists as he asked hoarsely, "Lourdes, why cannot you answer the question?"

Why _couldn't_ she answer the question? Lourdes cried inwardly as well as on the outside, simultaneously wanting to scream at and apologize to Galahad. When she finally regained her voice, she whispered, "I must go." Tears began to streak down her face once more as she pulled away from the young knight.

Without looking back at him, she ran from his sight, leaving the knight alone once more.


	49. Chapter 48

**A/N:** Wow, it's been a while since I've updated, huh? Well, Frosh Week for the university freshmen is over, so that means I'm done leading the little kiddies and I have more time to work on this! Believe it or not, the end is less than 10 chapters away! -tear- I can't believe it's almost over! But yes, all good things must come to an end, so I'm hoping to finish this story by mid-September. I finally thought of an ending that I'm satisfied with, so yeah! Here's another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_Kalanie_**: I hear you have a sequel to "Spirit of a Warrior"? Geebus, I _do_ have a lot of reading to do! This is what I get for being inactive for like, two weeks!

hahaha I would _love_ to see a dunce hat on duncey Lancey. -sigh- I mean, I can't blame the guy for having jealous feelings, especially since he walked in on Lourdes and Galahad before. He needs a hug. (Wanna hug him?) And Galahad -- our young knight is just so conflicted, and I love it, because he brings everyone down with him! The more he tries to "fix" everything, the more complicated things get. I love it, though. Will our knights _ever_ get it together and just make Lourdes happy for once? I guess we'll see! -wink- Enjoy this next one!

**_jenny DEAREST._**: Poor, poor Lourdes. I don't even know where to start. It really helps that _I_ am conflicted as well, because it definitely shows when I write the chapters! It's just so hard to tell what Lourdes _really _feels for both of them. It begs the question: Can you _really_ be in love with two people at the same time?

I do feel bad for Lancelot, though. This is all new to him. The fact that Lourdes and Galahad had somewhat of a "history" is killing him too. Aww!

I would seriously LOVE for this to be a movie! Oh my gosh...even a mini-series or something, because I'm confident that a lot of people would enjoy it! I'm glad that Gally is content with his part. He has more to do, as you both shall see! Enjoy this next one! -hugs-

**_Withered Lover_**: Oh yeah, definitely more drama. Who can live without drama? Certainly not our beloved characters! It's been sooo long since I've written this story and have updated, but I'm finally BACK! Tristan the sly fox. That describes him PERFECTLY, my dear! So you trust Lancelot more than Galahad, hmm? GOOD! My plan is working, muahaha. That's exactly what I wanted to show -- the last guy you can trust to be in a relationship you actually _do_ trust, and the "good guy" just making so many mistakes that it can become unforgivable and unforgettable. PERFECT! But yeah, people have been reading the ENTIRE story in one sitting, and I'm like, oh my god...how can you handle so much drama? lol

Oh, Boondock Saints. Now I'm DEFINITELY wanting to write a fanfic! Grr, if only I had more time! I looove the 'vent scene'. Those MacManus bros are the coolest (and hottest) ever! Enjoy this next chapter, my lovely!

**_Saxongirl345_**: Everyone seems to be getting their internet cut off! Ahh! Glad you're back, though. I'm interested to see what you think of this next chapter! -wink- Enjoy!

**_Morose Scarlet_**: Nice to hear from you! Thank you so much for your kind words! I honestly had the intention of making this one of the BEST KA fanfics out there, and I'm happy to read that you find it excellent! -smiles- How about we all petition to make this into a movie? I'd definitely support it! lol Happy reading, and enjoy this next one!

**Thanks also goes out to: _HateFilled-Demon, Highlanderfanatic, Jane-MC, Lady of Trebond, QueenieMeanie, Scouter, ZELINIA, angel in the winds, cleopatra32003, kdawn7, makedamnsure, tvfanatic64, Arabelle James, DeathDealer210912, Fallen Ashes, Gerdie, Kates, Raging Raven, i heart coffee, janell, jubes-zcg, mangoskin93, xOxO.rOmance_**...and to everyone else reading this! I love you all!

t t t

**CHAPTER 48**

"You just can't help yourself, can you, Galahad?"

Galahad's head snapped up to the sound of Lancelot's mockingly amicable voice in the distance. Turning to the side, he spotted Lancelot standing beside a cluster of tents, his faint silhouette difficult to see even in the moonlight. Though, Galahad could perceive that his arms were crossed sternly in front of him, and, by his stiff stance, that he was clearly not amused with what had just transpired between he and Lourdes. Breathing in, Galahad turned to face Lancelot as he languidly walked towards him, his intense brown eyes never leaving his green orbs. Stopping a few metres in front of him, the two knights now stood face to face, bodies tense, countenances hard.

"We were only speaking." Galahad stated through gritted teeth, inclining his head slightly to meet Lancelot's burning eyes.

"Oh, was that it?" Lancelot replied in a mockingly conversational tone, pursing his lips for added effect. "I would think that what had just transpired between you and Lourdes would be a _little_ more open for interpretation. You know, seeing as though you would have _kissed_ her if she did not pull away from you."

Galahad swallowed, jaw tightening as Lancelot took another step forward. He began, "Lancelot, you know as well as I do that I cannot help what I feel for her. I have told you this before, and my feelings for her have not changed." The young knight paused for a moment, then choked out, "My love for her has only grown."

With gritted teeth, Lancelot suddenly gave Galahad a hard shove. He snapped, "And _I_ am apparently not much of a problem to you, hmm? Tell me. You would trample over 16 years of friendship, forget about everything that we have gone through and endured, and openly _disrespect _me in such a manner?" Lancelot brought a menacing finger to Galahad's face as he finished tight-lipped, "For if you do, Galahad, then you are not the man I thought you were."

Galahad kept his stance, his face firm and unyielding. He made no move to retaliate to Lancelot's physical attack and only replied hoarsely, "She loves me in return, Lancelot. You know that; and it is killing you because you do."

With a cry of rage, Lancelot gripped Galahad's tunic, pulling the young knight towards him. Galahad winced at the shooting pain in his leg, but kept his chin inclined as Lancelot yelled, "You stay away from her!" Then, with a snarl, he shoved Galahad away with full force. He promptly boomed, "Do not burden her with anymore of your words!"

Galahad replied, "If it _burdens_ her, Lancelot, then it does so because she knows it is the truth." Losing his last smidgen of self-control, Galahad tilted his head and shoved Lancelot in the same manner. He spat callously, "Take this experience and learn from it, Lancelot. Now you know how all the husbands of those maidens that you have bedded feel."

With rage-filled eyes, Lancelot replied calmly, "You always seem to throw my past in my face, Galahad. But does that really justify your actions?" He cocked his head to the side, clenching his jaw. "Does that _really_ make what you are doing, or, what you plan to do, anymore righteous? Does that erase your stupid actions and decisions when it came to Isabella?"

Galahad squinted his eyes in disbelief and proclaimed, "I _love_ her." He took a step forward, bringing his face closer to Lancelot's as he snarled, "I don't give a damn about anything else _but_ her. I have travelled nearly the distance of all of Sarmatia, have searched for her here in Shino, to be with her again. I will not give up until she realizes how she truly feels and freely admits it -- to me, to you, to everyone else."

Lancelot's eyes utterly blazed at Galahad's determined speech. With the one last ounce of self-control leaving Lancelot, he raised his arm, poised to throw a punch. His fist trembled as he tried to regain his composure, his conscience repeatedly reminding himself that his brother-in-arms for 16 years was standing before him, not just any man. This was the brother-in-arms who, just a few hours prior, had saved his life.

Unflinching, Galahad defiantly moved his face closer to Lancelot's. He began tauntingly, "Go ahead, Lancelot! Hit me if it makes you feel any better!" His eyes squinted as he cried, "But you beating me to a bloody pulp will _not_ erase the truth: that she loves us both!"

Crying out in sheer frustration, Lancelot turned his back impetuously on Galahad, fists clenching at his side. Doubt now plagued him. Were his instincts correct all along? Did Lourdes really love Galahad and he? Why would his brother-in-arms intentionally hurt him, when he could see that Lourdes was _his_ love, his _life_? _He only fights for her as you do_, Lancelot reasoned with himself, running a hand over his face and through his hair. _And he only loves her as you do_.

Lancelot twisted his head back towards Galahad as he felt the young knight's hand on his shoulder. Galahad's countenance was lined with an expression mixed with remorse, sympathy and apology. After a few moments of silence, Lancelot said quietly, "Galahad, how have we come to this?"

"I do not know, Lancelot." Galahad answered truthfully as he lowered his head, eyes transfixed to the ground. "If you really love her, and if you do not think of her as just another conquest..."

"I love her with my entire being."

Galahad closed his eyes at this statement, walking a few paces back from Lancelot. Turbulent emotions overtook him, his mind swirling with a thousand thoughts. Running his hands through his face, he turned his head slightly in order to catch a glimpse of his comrade. He began sincerely, "I am sorry for nearly betraying you, Lancelot, but I cannot control what I feel for her, no matter how much I try. I did not want to intentionally disrespect nor hurt you -- and I never would, brother -- but this is the way that I have been feeling for many months, and I cannot will it away." Turning back to walk towards Lancelot, Galahad's voice began to falter as he choked out, "She is with you. I know this, but my heart cannot accept it. I _know_ that you can understand this, Lancelot, because if you were in _my_ position, you would act in the exact same manner as I am."

Lancelot was even surprised himself that he actually understood Galahad's position and that he empathized with the young knight. He did believe that Galahad did not intend on causing such ill emotion between all of them, and he could forgive that. Breathing out a heavy sigh, Lancelot placed a hand on Galahad's shoulder. As their eyes met, Lancelot stated, "There is only one way to solve this."

Galahad stared at him in puzzlement, though nodded for him to continue.

"We must let her choose."

t t t

Lourdes continuously ran away from the encampment, uncontrollably sobbing as she did so. She did not know where she was headed -- all she knew was that she could no longer keep company with the men. With laboured gasps, she finally halted at the centre of a wide meadow, the encampment now about 200 yards behind her. The dim moonlight was her only light, though ironically, she found such comfort in the dark, for she felt as though nobody could ever find her, that nobody could see her in such a state. She could no longer deny it to herself.

She loved both Lancelot and Galahad, and it was slowly killing her.

Lourdes knew that she could not keep this up any longer. She _had_ to confess her feelings for both of them _to_ both of them. It was unfair for her to be with Lancelot when her heart was not entirely devoted to him. She knew that there would always be something for Galahad in her heart, and she felt even worse because of it. Though, she reasoned, she could not be with Galahad as well, for she also loved Lancelot. She could not deny that her relationship with Lancelot _is_ real, and that she was with him because she _did_ love him.

By the Roman God, she was so confused. If there was only a way for her to be able to sift through her turbulent feelings, make sense of them, and make a decision.

A strange whistling in the distance made her ears perk up, simultaneously interrupting her thoughts. Furrowing her brows, she squinted her eyes as she looked out into the fields, seeing many little balls of light. Suddenly, the whistling stopped, and a single arrow buried itself onto the ground before her, dangerously close to her feet. Startled by this, she gasped, falling onto the ground clumsily as she paced back a few steps. Looking up once more, she could now recognize that in the distance, there were hundreds of torches, burning bright and...

...heading straight towards her.

As she heard the sound of a distant horn, she scrambled to her feet, bolting back towards the encampment with haste. Gasping for breath, she turned around periodically to look upon the coming attackers, recognizing them to be the rebel Shinodian army on horseback. They were coming upon her quickly, and she cried out in panic as she continued to race towards the encampment, hair carried by the wind, feet seemingly gliding upon the blades of grass. "Rebel Shinodians are coming!" she cried out at the top of her lungs, breathing heavily as she inclined her head to enunciate her voice. "Men, prepare for combat!"

Her cries had set off an immediate alarm throughout the Sarmatian encampment. The dozens of Sarmatian soldiers bolted out of their tents, sounding their battle cries as they placed on their armour and procured and readied their numerous weapons. The men scrambled throughout the encampment, waking the rest of their comrades and preparing their horses.

Wincing as she felt her body aching from her previous injuries, Lourdes willed herself to continue running, continuously yelling at the top of her lungs for men to ready their weapons and to stand in formation. Spotting Lancelot and Galahad together in the distance, she furrowed her brows in confusion, through continued to run to their sides. What had previously transpired between each of them had all but dissipated in her mind. Now, all she could think about was preparing for battle and defending against the rebel Shinodians.

"Lancelot! Galahad!" she called out to them breathlessly, doubling over instantly as she reached their sides. "You must warn Arthur and the others of an impending Shinodian attack!" Both men eyed her worriedly, but she merely gritted her teeth when they made no motion to move, using her left hand to push Galahad and her right to push Lancelot away. She utterly screamed, "Go!"

Without another moment of hesitation, the two knights nodded in acquiesce to her command, running off in opposite directions through the ensuing chaos. With another look back at the incoming Shinodian horsemen, Lourdes swiftly ran back to Lancelot's tent in order to retrieve her armour and weapons. As she zigzagged her way throughout the numerous encampments and Sarmatian warriors who prepared for battle, she hastily ducked into Lancelot's tent, grabbing her sword, bow and a quiver of arrows. Upon her exit, though, she was immediately pulled back by her tunic, making her pace backwards a few steps in order to keep her balance.

"You do not fight, princess." Akira stated steadily as she lowered her arm. The Shinodian commander's expression was cold and firm as she looked in the direction of the coming rebel Shinodians. With a snarl, she said, "There are too many of them. You must run and hide _now_."

Lourdes stood with all defiance lining her features. "I am _not_ running and hiding when all of you are risking your lives." She replied in the same manner, strapping the quiver of arrows on her back and sheathing her sword on a scabbard attached to her waist. "You could use another warrior."

As if to keep calm and collected, Akira momentarily closed her eyes and sighed. "Lourdes, if you are hurt in this battle, I will have to live with that guilt." Akira's jaw tightened as she placed a firm hand on Lourdes' shoulder. She admitted freely, "I have let my heart control my mind, and I did not make a rational decision when I travelled here with you." She squinted her eyes as she hissed. "But that was _my_ decision, and I do not regret it. But now, Lourdes, I will _not_ be responsible for placing you in danger."

Lourdes took Akira's hands in hers, squeezing lightly. "I should protect my own people and those who fight to protect _them_, Akira -- not the other way around." Lourdes gave her a small smile. "What kind of a princess would I be if I did not?"

Before Akira could begin to protest once more, Lourdes turned her heel and ran into the battlefield.

t t t

Sixty Sarmatian and Shinodian steeds stood together in three ranks, steady and prepared for the oncoming attack. Upon those steeds were warriors of every size and stature, eyes fixated on one thing -- rebel Shinodians. The torches were now coming closer, but Lourdes, Akira and the Sarmatian knights remained on horseback, unflinching, as they steadily gazed with squinted eyes at their enemies. The strong spring wind danced through them from behind, as if encouraging them on forward, subtly supporting their cause. The warriors eyed each other silently with firm resolve plastered on their faces, jaws tightened as they gripped the reigns of their horses in one hand and their weapons in the other. Lancelot and Galahad periodically gazed upon Lourdes in both concern and admiration. The princess sat erect and regal upon her mare, armour covering most of her body and helmet firmly sitting upon her head as she gazed out into the distance.

She would not run from this.

A single horseman on a black steed rode forward to the front of the rebel Shinodian army, his masked face now becoming visible to the defenders. Lourdes gulped, trying her best to suppress and control the fear that was now forming and running rampant within her, as the masked Shinodian commander raised his sword high in the air. In a steady movement, he lowered his sword, the tip of the blade pointing straight towards them. In a booming, roaring voice, he commanded,

"_Tuez-les!_ (Kill them!)"

The resounding cry of the rebel Shinodians were mixed with the sound of the thundering hooves of their horses as they now rode in full gallop, a complete attack their only purpose. Lourdes, Akira and the Sarmatian knights gave out their battle cries in return, some of their steeds standing on their hind legs before rushing forward. As the earth shook, the two sides rode and rode towards one another, screaming with the utmost intensity with their weapons drawn and outstretched before them.

The collision was deafening and deadly. Clanks of metal on metal, cries of injured and dying horses and men, thuds of bodies falling onto the ground. Almost immediately, Lourdes was knocked off her mare, the length of a spear connecting with her upper left arm. Rolling on the ground in utter pain, tears began to cascade from her eyes as her left arm became numb, her right shakily holding onto her sword. Blinking, she surveyed her surroundings through blurred vision, the mud and splatters of blood already covering her entire being. Men were falling all around her, at every side, even crushing her with their fallen bodies as she crawled and tried to stand on her feet.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted Akira, Arthur and the knights all on their steeds, slashing their way through the pandemonium, killing rebel Shinodians left and right. Momentarily thankful that they were all alright for the time being, she twisted her head behind her just in time to dodge a falling axe. With quick reflexes, she stabbed the rebel Shinodian in the stomach, staggering backwards as she felt her nerves taking over her body. Gathering her wits and courage, Lourdes continued to eye her surroundings, the clusters of combatants surrounding her.

It was then that she spotted the masked rebel Shinodian commander a few meters from her being. With a giant whip, he brought down many Sarmatian knights, with a single crack of the weapon dealing painful blows and gashes. He would even wrap the whip around their necks, pull the knights towards him, and proceed to stab them with his sword that he held ready in his other hand. Gritting her teeth at this, and the many Sarmatian knights that had fallen because of him, she fought her way to his side, evading many blows and bodies. Lourdes did not know how she would fight this man, but she knew that she could not witness any more of her allies fall.

As she walked into his line of vision, her sword was almost immediately taken from her grip and flung aside by the whip that he wielded. Gasping at this, she took a few paces back, stumbling on fallen bodies of both men and horse. His attention was fixated on her now, his whip slightly lowering as he gazed upon her. Even through her fear and through the disorder around them, Lourdes could not miss the Shinodian man's burning eyes as he looked upon her, his body tensing as he did so. Using this momentary pause, she bent down to procure a bloodied sword from a fallen knight, but was immediately halted as the whip came down hard upon the side of her helmet, knocking her to the ground. Crying out at the impact, she pushed herself up from the ground with her right arm, shaking as she looked back at the Shinodian commander, who was now coming steadily upon her. As he raised his whip to hit her once more, the sound of a rushing steed and a fierce battle cry came from behind her, gaining both of their attentions.

The Shinodian commander readily blocked Lancelot's blow with his sword, but had to step a few paces back to recover from the sudden impact. Swinging once more, Lancelot cried out as he swung his other blade, the knight now balancing on his frightened steed. In a lightning movement, the Shinodian commander swung his whip; but, instead of connecting with Lancelot, it connected with the side of his horse. Sending the knight bolting out of the battlefield, Lourdes gasped as Lancelot lost his balance, dropping his twin swords. Though, the knight did not hit the ground, for he was held onto the steed by the reigns, which were now caught on his foot. Lourdes staggered upwards with widened eyes as she watched the running steed, dragging Lancelot on the blood and body-covered ground, as it sped off into the distance.

As she turned back towards the masked Shinodian commander, she beheld an arrow pierce through the scene before her and connect with his upper shoulder. He gave out a grunt, instantly breaking the arrow and looking towards the direction from whence it came. Lourdes followed his gaze and saw Akira in the distance, sitting atop her steed as she locked another arrow in her bow.

"Run!" Akira screamed at the top of her lungs, aiming once more at the Shinodian commander.

Lourdes did not want to leave her comrades to fight, but her concern for Lancelot was too much to ignore. Clumsily mounting a nearby steed, she raced as quickly as she could from the battlefield, evading attacks and kicking oncoming warriors. She raced in the direction where Lancelot's steed had gone, riding as quickly as the horse was able. Spotting Lancelot's spooked steed in the distance through fighting warriors, Lourdes saw that he was still attempting to pull himself up, his arm flailing in the air as he tried to trip the reign, his head dangerously hitting the ground. Blinking the tears from her eyes, she gritted her teeth, chasing after him at full speed. Warriors continued to surround her, but she barely heeded them and continued riding forward, heart constricting at Lancelot's current state.

Though, what she saw made her heart immediately stop.

The out of control steed had lost all its sense, and, still running at full speed, it fell down a cliff, taking Lancelot with it.

"Lancelot!" Lourdes screamed at the top of her lungs, freely crying now as she continued to ride as fast as the steed was able. "No!"

As she skidded the horse to a stop a few metres from the cliff, Lourdes immediately dismounted and ran, as fast as her feet could carry her, towards the edge. "Lancelot!" She screamed in utter anguish, falling to her knees as she peered down the clifftop. A dark abyss was the only thing that she could perceive, and it was difficult to determine the exact height of the cliff. Hearing only the rushing river below her, she neither heard nor saw any sign of Lancelot or his steed. "Lancelot!" She screamed once more, desperately hoping for a response. Her entire body uncontrollably trembled as she instantly searched for a way to climb down the rocky edge. Tears rushed from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks in rivulets as she took off her helmet and armour. She did not heed the pain that her protesting arm was screaming. Bloodied, bruised and shaking, she slowly lowered her legs to the jagged rocks, hoping to find steady support. Sobbing wildly, she gripped the side of the cliff, fingernails digging into the earth, fingers beginning to bleed as they painfully supported her hanging body. As she lowered her right leg onto another protruding rock, she slipped and lost her balance, desperately clutching the jagged rocks as she descended.

She did not get far, though, when a hand reached out for her own, keeping her from falling into the dark abyss. She cried out -- not because she was afraid of falling, but because the hand had stopped her from finding Lancelot. Looking up with blurred vision, she recognized Galahad's silhouette, peering down at her. In the moonlight, she could perceive that his emerald eyes were aflame with emotion, tears lining the sides of his face as he continued to hold onto her.

"Do _not_ let go, Lourdes!" The young knight screamed throughout the noise and chaos of the battle behind him. His voice trembled as he continued, "Do _not_!"

Openly sobbing now, Lourdes used her dangling feet to step on the protruding rocks once more, pushing herself up with what was left of her strength. Galahad pulled her arms with all of his might, and, after a few moments, they laid beside one another, catching their breaths. Lourdes buried her face in her hand, curling into a ball as Galahad rolled to her side.

"What were you doing?" Galahad choked out through his shock, brushing her hair away from her face as tears freely fell from his eyes. "Lourdes, you could have..."

"Lancelot...f-fell." She stuttered between her sobs, weakly crawling to the edge of the cliff. Galahad immediately held her back, arm around her waist as he looked down the cliff with wide eyes.

With all self-control leaving the young knight, he yelled shakily, "Gawain! Arthur! Tristan!" He looked desperately through the darkness and confusion around him, trembling as he finished, "Anyone!"

With no one to answer his calls, all he could do was look down into the dark abyss and hold the trembling Lourdes tightly in his arms.

t t t

_I see nothing in your eyes, and the more I see the less I like._

_Is it over yet, in my head?_

_I know nothing of your kind, and I won't reveal your evil mind._

_Is it over yet? I can't win._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_You take the breath right out of me._

_You left a hole where my heart should be._

_You got to fight just to make it through,_

_'cause I will be the death of you._

_This will be all over soon._

_Pour salt into the open wound._

_Is it over yet? Let me in._

_So sacrifice yourself, and let me have what's left._

_I know that I can find the fire in your eyes._

_I'm going all the way, get away, please._

_I'm waiting, I'm praying, realize, start hiding._

_- "Breath" by Breaking Benjamin_

t t t

**A/N:** Ahhh, Lancelot! Our poor knight...


	50. Chapter 49

**A/N:** Lookie, another update! Aren't you guys happy I didn't stop writing this story? -smiles- As you read this, I'm doing my best to _finish_ this story! It seems as though it doesn't want to end, huh? Well, I hope you're all enjoying it -- because it's such a blast writing it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

**_jenny DEAREST._**: I love it when you ask questions! This chapter will answer some of them! Can I _really_ kill Lancelot? Hmm. You'll just have to read and find out! -grins- Having a character fall down a cliff is the best scenario to kill them off! haha I couldn't help but use the LOTR idea! I must say that I _love_ how you summarized the situation now -- I couldn't have said it better myself! I really hope Lourdes gets a break, too. She's honestly been suffering for the entire story! Geeze!

And of course more updates are on the way! I can't wait for the next chappie of your story, and I'm glad that Gally's lending a helping hand. And no drinking for 16 year old Gally! tsk tsk Hope you like this next one! -hugs-

**_Kalanie_**: I finally finished "Spirit of a Warrior"! I'm sad, but happy that there _is_ a sequel! I'll get on that asap, too!

But yes, Lancelot fell. This chapter will reveal is fate. -cringe- I just hope you guys won't be disappointed! If I can kill Aiden off... -cough- ANYWHOO! And Galahad -- I can understand how you're angry at him, but remember -- he's just young and passionate. At least he loves Lourdes, not hates her! -nudge nudge- And I guess he can test L/L's relationship out, you know?

I'm glad that you liked the last chapter, though. Bloody hell, it took a while to write! I love me my cliffhangers! -grins impishly- Here's the next chappy for you. -hugs- Enjoy!

**_Jenni_**: I know, I'm sorry for being mean! But this chapter will hopefully make things better! Sorry for making you go crazy. Enjoy!

**_Saxongirl345_**: Eek! Sorry for doing that, but it _had_ to be done -- I love me my suspense! -wink- Hope you like this update!

**_Withered Lover_**: Yes! OMG, men speaking in different languages...that's just HOTNESS right there! (Murphy had a bad French accent, but I'll forgive him since he's trying to speak French with an Irish accent! haha) I watched it sooo many times, including twice with my dad -- he _loves_ it, too! (He keeps making fun of the Bartender and saying "Fuck! Ass!" to me! lmao) I'm just hoping I'll find time to write a fanfic. I gotta finish these two KA ones first, though!

Aww! -hugs Galahad- Don't beat my love up, please! He's only following his heart, albeit foolishly. But this chapter will reveal some of the things you're wondering about!

Yeah, the end is near, I'm thinking. It'll be "Will she end up with Lancelot or Galahad?" 'till the end. Good or bad, it's for you guys to decide! -grins- Here's another update for you!

And I _love_ that prayer. One of the best movie lines _ever_!

t t t

**CHAPTER 49**

Lourdes could not cease trembling. She suddenly felt so cold, her eyes distant and glazed over, as she held onto Galahad's steady arms. Though, only after a few moments, the young knight released her suddenly, falling back onto the ground beside her on his back, holding his injured leg in utter pain. Looking back at him through blurred vision, Lourdes saw that the wound had re-opened, the blood now seeping through the bandage and his breeches and freely flowing down to his feet. Gasping through her sobs, Lourdes weakly crawled to Galahad's side, placing her right hand behind his head in support. She did not have a chance to speak with him, though, for the piercing cries of half a dozen rebel Shinodian warriors came from behind her, their weapons readied as their steeds galloped straight towards her.

Lourdes had not felt so helpless in all of her life.

With gritted teeth, Galahad tried to roll over onto his knees, using his sword to shakily prop himself up. Grunting, he held out a protective hand in front of Lourdes, her only shield from the coming Shinodians. With a trembling hand and squinted eyes, the young knight raised his sword slowly in front of him, ready to defend. Seeing his injured state, Lourdes tried to hold him back, but he stayed firm, eyes fixated upon the enemy before him.

When the Shinodians were only a few metres from the two, they were suddenly killed by a barrage of arrows from behind them. As they feel from their steeds one by one, lifeless, Galahad embraced Lourdes in order to protect her from the coming runaway steeds. When the horses clustered into the distant fields, the two gazed up, some relief washing over them. They beheld Tristan, Akira, Bedivere and Gareth before them, their bows and arrows still readied at hand.

"Are you two alright?" questioned Bedivere concernedly as he dismounted his horse.

With a curt shake of Galahad's head, Tristan, Akira and Gareth also dismounted, and with Bedivere, jogged over to Lourdes and Galahad's side. Bending down to examine the two, the four tried to assess their situation, worry wholly enveloping them.

"Galahad, what is the matter?" Tristan furrowed his brows as he crouched, surveying his comrade. "Are you injured?"

Galahad breathed out through his teeth, trying to stifle the pain. "My leg."

As Tristan tended to Galahad's wound, Akira took Lourdes' hand in hers, seeing the maiden's eyes lined with tears. Lourdes' expression showed much sorrow and anguish, and Akira promptly embraced her. "Dear Lourdes, are you hurt?" The Shinodian commander's voice trembled as she looked over the princess. "Are you wounded?"

"Lancelot..." Lourdes choked out in answer, her gaze becoming distant once more as she twisted her head towards the edge of the cliff, "...he...he fell."

Akira's eyes then widened, her head immediately snapping up towards the knights. She cried out in much alarm, "Tristan! Knights! Lancelot has fallen!"

"What?" Tristan growled, placing a hand on Galahad's shoulder before he stood up once more. "Where is he?"

Lourdes sobbed, hanging her head as she replied, "D-down the cliff. His foot was caught in the reigns of his horse, a-and..." The maiden could not even finish her sentence before she sobbed once more, gripping Akira's arm in support as she bawled. Akira could only embrace her in comfort as she looked upon the knights for their course of action.

Tristan, Bedivere and Gareth peered down into the dark abyss, screaming Lancelot's name at the top of their lungs. Unable to see much in the darkness, Tristan felt his chest tighten as he looked upon the other two knights questioningly. When they only shook their heads at him, he inclined his chin. "We finish this fight." he stated with a tightened jaw as he unsheathed his sword, "Then, we find Arthur and the rest of the knights." At Bedivere and Gareth's silent nods of acquiesce, Tristan jogged over to Akira's side, bending over to briefly place his lips upon hers. "Take care of Lourdes and Galahad, my love. We shall be back shortly."

As Tristan, Bedivere and Gareth mounted their horses and sped off towards pandemonium once more, Galahad painfully crawled to Lourdes and Akira's side. Placing a hand on the back of Lourdes' head, Galahad turned his gaze towards Akira and stated firmly, "Milady, Lourdes' shoulder is out of place." As Lourdes gazed upwards to meet his emerald eyes once more, he pursed his lips into a thin line, running his palm down her hair. "Lourdes, I have to push it back."

Though body trembling, Lourdes nodded in agreement, tightly gripping Akira's arm as Galahad moved to her left side. As he gingerly placed his hands atop her shoulder, Lourdes closed her eyes, placing her hand upon Galahad's chest. As she gazed up towards him, she could see his pain-filled eyes, tears streaming down his dirt and blood-covered cheeks. She looked hard upon his eyes, her gaze transfixed to them, concentrating. With a clenched jaw, Galahad gave her a nod in warning, and when Lourdes returned the gesture, he proceeded to quickly push down her shoulder. Lourdes cried out in anguish as she felt and heard her bone snap back into place, another rush of pain coursing wildly throughout her upper body. Breathing heavily, she sobbed as Galahad pulled her towards him and rested his chin atop her head. "It's alright, Lourdes," Galahad whispered to her in comfort, hushing her sobs, "I am here." As they both trembled, he cradled her in his arms, her head resting upon his chest as he held her simultaneously lovingly and protectively.

Akira curiously observed this exchange, but ultimately said nothing and only looked back towards the distant battle. The Sarmatian knights seemed to be gaining the upper hand, as she beheld some rebel Shinodians in panic as they fled for their lives, even against their commander's orders. Many knights remained atop of their steeds, using their height and dexterity to their advantage as they ruthlessly mangled the enemy. As every moment passed by, the noise became progressively lower, the battlefield becoming more quiet, signaling the coming end of the battle.

"Shh, Lourdes, you will be alright." Galahad stated reassuringly as he placed tendrils of her hair behind her ear. He gave her a small smile. "Just stay with me, alright?"

Gasping for breath, Lourdes placed a hand on Galahad's cheek in silent thanks. Though, as fatigue, pain and shock recklessly collided within her, Lourdes fell limp in Galahad's arms as she lost all consciousness.

t t t

Lourdes awoke to the sound of the crackling fire, hushed voices and the painful moans and groans of men. As her eyes fluttered open, she beheld many Sarmatian knights bustling about, carrying provisions, bandages and, to her heart's sorrow, their dead comrades. A thin blanket had been draped over her, somewhat shielding her from the crisp night air. The stench in the air almost making her wretch, Lourdes covered her nose with her right hand, feeling faint once more as she felt her aching body. Though, she fought with all her might not to fall asleep, for her mind only screamed out one thing.

Lancelot.

Sitting up, she ignored the pain that racked her body, gritting her teeth as she looked about her. Though, her moment of panic only increased when she saw Galahad lying a few metres from where she lay, with the battle-weary and blood-covered Gawain, Bors and Dagonet overlooking him with worried expressions. Fearing the worst, she pulled off the blanket and pushed herself up with all the strength that was in her. Bearing the pain, she zigzagged her way through Sarmatian knights, stumbling as she did so. As she reached Galahad's side, she fell, feeling the wind being knocked out of her through her distress. Gawain immediately stepped to her side, supporting her as best as he could with his arms, as Bors and Dagonet looked on with concerned countenances. Thanking Gawain quietly, she placed a hand on Galahad's chest, leaning over him to observe his still face. Feeling her heart ache with misery and tears forming in her eyes, she looked up to Gawain for support.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Gawain choked out shakily, placing a comforting hand on Lourdes' arm.

Lourdes' eyes widened as she shook her head. She asked hoarsely, "He will be fine, right?" She eyed the three knights, who glanced at each other silently. She continued more forcefully, "Right?"

"We do not know, lass." Bors replied ruefully, squatting down to face her. "Galahad will fight this as best as he can."

"I have tried to stop the bleeding on his leg as best as I could." Dagonet stalked to her side. Following Bors' lead, he squatted down beside her, motioning to Galahad's body as he spoke. "He had minor injuries on his upper body and several blows to his head. I have given him several herbal remedies, but it may take another hour or so for it to take effect. As of right now, it is difficult to know if his body is accepting the medicine."

Lourdes bit her lip, repeatedly brushing her palm upon Galahad's forehead as her face distorted with sadness. Aside from his paler face, the young knight seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she lied down beside him, placing her head upon the crook of his neck. Gawain, Bors and Dagonet all eyed her with solemn expressions before they turned to each other once more.

"I will tend to Kay and Percival." Dagonet informed the two, motioning his head behind him. "They are not doing well either."

With a nod of acceptance, Bors twisted his head back towards Lourdes. "Will you be all right 'ere, lass?" When she gave him a small nod in answer, he turned to Gawain. Tight-lipped, he said, "Let us go find Arthur."

As Bors and Gawain began to walk through the sea of Sarmatian soldiers, Lourdes cried out shakily, "W-wait!" Claiming their attention once more, she choked out, "Lancelot...he...he fell down the cliff, and..."

"What?" Gawain boomed in much alarm, rushing back to her side. He took her arms, eyes wide. "Which cliff? When?"

"The one by those white boulders." Lourdes pointed with a shaky finger, sobbing as she did so. "Gawain...w-we must find him...he...he cannot be -" She couldn't even finish her sentence as she buried her face in her hands, feeling torment, sorrow and anguish all at once. "He is alive, Gawain, I know it! Deep down in my heart, I know it!"

"Shh, Lourdes." Gawain swallowed, feeling his own chest constrict at this. "We will find him. Stay here and rest." He embraced her briefly, then said reassuringly as he cupped her face in his hands, "I promise you, we will find him."

With a silent nod of acceptance from Lourdes, Bors and Gawain disappeared into the sea of warriors. With a heaving chest, Lourdes turned back to Galahad, wishing with all of her might that he would wake up. "Galahad..." she whispered, tracing his cheek with the back of her fingers, "...please open your eyes." She brought her face to the side of his, her nose trailing his cheek as she whispered, "You cannot leave me." She draped an arm over his chest protectively, resting her chin on his shoulder. She waited for a few moments, hoping for a response. "I...I love you."

When he continued to lie, unmoving, Lourdes burst into more tears, closing her eyes as she sobbed upon his chest.

t t t

With all traces of the rebel Shinodian threat vanquished, the Sarmatian knights then ensued to rebuild their camp and sift through the putrid corpses in the blood and body-covered battlefield to find their fallen comrades. For hours, they tended to the wounded, burned the dead, and tried to reclaim their wits and nerves. Though the Shinodians had retreated, they knew that that would not be the last that they would see of the rebels.

Gawain and Bors rushed through the Sarmatian knights, eyes darting around the encampment in search of Arthur. When they found him near the edges of the encampment with Tristan, Bedivere and Gareth, they jogged to their sides with haste. As they reached the four, Arthur immediately informed them, "Comrades, Lancelot has -"

"Fallen." Gawain finished as he breathed out, catching his breath. "Princess Lourdes has informed us."

"There is a path down the cliff just over that ridge." Tristan pointed into the dark distance, his sharp eyes surveying their surroundings. "We cannot bring horses."

"Then we go on foot." Arthur proclaimed calmly, sheathing his sword. His face expertly masked his distress, though what he did not show was the complete and utter panic that he felt for the possibility that Lancelot was indeed dead. He commanded steadily, "Tristan, Gawain and I will journey towards the cliff. Bors, Bedivere, Gareth, find more men that are able to journey down the cliffside." Before Arthur turned on his heel, he finished, "We search for Lancelot."

As the knights nodded their heads in acquiesce to his commands, Bors, Bedivere and Gawain set off in different directions, looking through Sarmatian knights. Arthur, Tristan and Gawain ran on foot, as fast as they could, through the encampment and through the body-covered field, bearing the stench, their aching muscles and open wounds. Reaching the edge of the cliff, they peered down, seeing a steep, rocky escarpment beneath their feet. Waiting for another few moments, they finally spotted Bors, Bedivere and Gareth with ten other Sarmatian knights, lit torches within each of their hands. As the thirteen reached the three, Arthur took a torch from Bors' outstretched hand, turned on his heel, then led the way down the escarpment.

With steady feet, the sixteen Sarmatian knights took careful, dainty steps down the slippery slope, sometimes losing their balance, and other times slipping a metre or two before they could regain their upright posture. With torches held before them, they beheld a cluster of pine trees, then, after a few moments of walking, heard the rushing sound of the river becoming louder. As Arthur walked a few yards away from the group, he surveyed the surroundings, looking upwards at the 20-metre cliff. Turning back towards Tristan, he asked in a steady voice, "Tristan, where did Lourdes say that he fell?"

With a pointed finger towards the right, Tristan nodded, "Over there."

Following the rushing river, Arthur began to jog as quickly as he could in the dim light, torch held out in front of him. The rest of the men proceeded to follow, looking around their surroundings for any sign of Lancelot and his black steed. With, thankfully, no sign of their bodies upon the jagged rocks, Arthur turned to the rest of the men once more, stating, "They must have fallen in the river. We follow it downstream."

With nods and murmurs of acquiesce, the men continued their search, eyes opened and alert to any sign of Lancelot. For many moments, they followed the river, seeing no sign of the knight whatsoever. As the group dispersed, they covered the entire shore, eyes alert to the other side of the river as well. When some hope began to fade, Bedivere's voice pierced through the darkness as he suddenly called out,

"A dagger!"

Arthur, Tristan and Gawain rushed to his side immediately, inspecting the dagger that Bedivere held in his outstretched hand. Recognizing the markings, Gawain proclaimed, "'Tis Lancelot's!"

"We keep going." Arthur said with a stiff jaw, leading the way once more. With Tristan, Gawain and Bors close to his heel, the four knights jogged past a river-bend, still not giving up hope that they would find their comrade.

As they reached the end of the bend, they spotted a shallow shore. Squinting his eyes, Tristan boomed, "I see something!"

As most of the knights gathered, they rushed to where Tristan had pointed, their hopes being rebuilt. Running closer and closer to a figure on the shore, they began to make out a silhouette of a lone body, the figure lying on their back. Handing his torch to Gawain, Arthur ran as fast as he could, his eyes immediately recognizing Lancelot's motionless form. Seeing this, the rest of the knights of the Round Table followed their commander's lead, gathering around he and Lancelot.

"Gawain!" Arthur breathlessly called out, taking Lancelot's cold head into his hands.

The gentle lion stalked over to their side, handing Arthur his torch. Steadily, he placed two fingers beside Lancelot's cold neck, resting them there for a few moments. Then, twisting his head to the side, Gawain placed his ear atop Lancelot's drenched chest, his face not discerning any type of emotion. He gave out a sigh as he sat back up. As all of the knights' eyes turned to him in question, he proclaimed with a relieved breath,

"He is alive."

t t t

"Lourdes."

Lourdes was awaken from her slumber by a light shake. As her eyes fluttered open, she saw Tristan crouching down beside her, his hard expression not discerning any news. Before dread could take over her, though, the scout stood up and took a step to the side, revealing Lancelot's body a few metres from her. Taking a look at Galahad's sleeping form, she rushed over to Lancelot's side, her eyes searching the faces of the knights who stood before her. She choked out, "Is he..."

"He is alive." Arthur proclaimed in a steady tone, placing a hand on her shoulder in comfort. "He is unconscious, but alive."

"By the gods." Lourdes sobbed, immediately embracing Arthur and Tristan. So much of her pain and dread had dissipated by then, relief washing over those emotions. Kneeling beside Lancelot's still body, she observed him, feeling her heart constrict at his state. His clothes were no longer wet, as the knights had changed his drenched garments. The water had washed away some of the dirt and blood that were on his being, though Lourdes could see that he had many cuts on his face as well as bruises and bumps on his body. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm, though his face showed no signs of wake. Brushing the palm of her hand repeatedly on the side of his face, she felt the coldness of his body, making her worried even more. As the knights retrieved another blanket, as she had asked, she placed it carefully upon Lancelot's form, hoping to bring the knight more warmth. In respect, the rest of the knights that had gathered, save for Arthur, left them in peace.

"Lourdes," Arthur called out to her lightly, gaining her attention, "we leave in the morrow for Kenji. Our provisions are almost gone, and I feel as though we will be most safe there with its defences, for we do not know when the rebel Shinodians will strike once more."

With a nod of understanding, Lourdes looked at Galahad and Lancelot's still forms alternately. Then, closing her eyes, she hoped with all of her heart that her knights will pull through.

t t t

**A/N:** Will the knights pull through? What will happen when they return to Kenji? Will Lourdes _ever_ truly choose?

'Till next time, folks! -waves-


	51. Chapter 50

**A/N:** Uh oh. I'm losing my inspiration to write, you guys! This _always_ happens to me whenever I try to finish a story, which partly explains why I can never finish one! ARGH. I'm so frustrated! Music is somewhat helping me to continue, but I think the fact that I just want _everything_ in this story to be perfect is killing my motivation to write. -sigh- I'll keep trying to write, though, so never fear! Enjoy this next chapter, and thank you sooo much for sticking with this story!

**_jenny DEAREST._**: Thank you for your lovely comment! I could only imagine what would've happened if I _did_ kill Lancelot off. Lourdes/Galahad romance forever? Irate readers? Possibly. lol I only wish that I could elaborate more on Tristan and Akira's relationship, but my "elaboration" would only make this epic even _longer_! But I do admire Galahad. The guy's just been through SO much, hasn't he? Even _I_ hope that Lourdes will stop crying soon -- and that both of her knights will make it! She doesn't need any more pain, that's for sure. Awesome summary again, my friend! I'm glad this story makes you feel better -- it makes _me_ feel better, since I pulled a back muscle and it hurts like hell:C But I love yah, and I hope you enjoy this next one! I think you will! - wink-

**_Kalanie_**: Got your message! haha But yes, I didn't have it in me to kill off Lancelot. I mean, we already got that in the movie, right:C But hey, I'm proud that I got you hooked! Glad you didn't get a heart attack! And alright, your vote is still for Lancelot. Let's hope he pulls through, eh? But hey, ramble on! I love hearing what you think! Plus, now you've got me smiling because I made your boring day at school...not boring! Toodles!

**_girllyingbythesea901_**: Why thank you, my lovely! Don't you agree that the story from chapters 15 onwards have gotten better and better? I was reading through chapters 1 - 14, and I was like, damn...did I write this? Needless to say, I wasn't too happy with it...but a LOT of writing helped me get better, and voila! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: Oh yeah, that was definitely inspired/ripped from Lord of the Rings! I didn't want to rip it off too much and have Lancelot give this "grand entrance" for his return, so, the knights found him unconscious instead:P A little more realistic after a ghastly fall from a cliff, don't you think? Enjoy this next one!

**_SorielDegamba_**: I'm ecstatic and sad at the same time because I made you cry! -poke- I'm affecting your feelings, yaye! And yeah, after seeing KA again, I didn't have the heart to kill of our Lancey! But I'm a sap as well, so no worries! There's so much drama in this story, it affects _me_, too! And yeah for the knights! When I first started to write this "love triangle romance", it was hard to choose which two knights to feature -- so, I chose the two that looked quite similar yet had opposite personalities! Also, I am in celebrity love with Hugh Dancy! And hey, it's turning out well, don't you think? -wink- And Bors -- what would I do without him! Here's another update! I'll try to update asap, but with school and lack of inspiration at times, it's proving to be quite difficult! But hey, enjoy this one! I hope I won't be attacked by rotten fruit and tomatoes yet! -hugs-

**_Withered Lover_**: Yaye! No more pain for Galahad! -hugs Galahad- There, there, sweetums, you'll be alright! Hopefully things will get better -- and that Galahad will stop being bloody and Lancelot will dry up! lmao! Here's another one, my lovely! Enjoy!

t t t

**CHAPTER 50**

The swift journey back to Kenji was solemn, for many Sarmatian knights had lost their lives in the battlefield and thereafter of their wounds. All of the 30 knights that had survived, along with Lourdes and Akira, were in mourning, and most were still unnerved by the experience, finding comfort in each other and, for some, in ale. Lord Theodore was nowhere to be found, so, presumed dead, Bedivere, Gareth, Kay and Percival pledged their services to Arthur, now their new commander. As it happened, many of the other Sarmatian knights looked to Arthur as though he was truly their leader, for his strong sense of order, civility and, most of all, compassion, had endeared him to many of the men.

Lourdes and Akira stayed in the wagon where Galahad and Lancelot slept rather peacefully, the two knights not waking from their slumber for many days. Becoming more and more worried for their health and its stability, Lourdes tried repeatedly each day to wake both of them, knowing that if they didn't die from their current wounds, they would die of starvation if they didn't wake to intake some form of nourishment. Her attempts to wake them and make them drink, though, were to no avail. So, she and Akira did their best to take care of their wounds, making sure that they would not become infected and that the knights would not experience an ensuing fever.

On the fifth night, Lourdes woke up alertly to the sound of low moaning. Her ears immediately perking up, she quickly oriented herself with her surroundings and saw that Galahad had woken up, his eyes closing tightly as pain rushed through his body. Moving to his side, she placed her hand upon his forehead, brushing some of the tendrils away from his face. As the young knight twisted his head, he perceived Lourdes' concerned, and yet, relieved eyes, peering down intently upon him. He groaned once more, and, rather unexpectedly, said in a hoarse voice, "Bloody hell, I'm dead."

"W-what?" Lourdes questioned in utter puzzlement, eyebrows furrowing as she placed her palm on the side of his neck. "Galahad, you're not..."

In response, he placed a weak hand on the side of her face, a smile then pulling upon his lips as his emerald eyes twinkled with mirth. "I think I am in what those Romans call 'heaven'."

Lourdes had to bite her lip in order to stifle a laugh. She was thankful, though, that Galahad had momentarily distracted her from the negative feelings that had been plaguing her throughout the journey home. As Galahad sat up with gritted teeth, he rested his back on the side of the wagon, quietly observing her as she procured some bread and water for him. Before he could take the nourishment from her outstretched hand, he exclaimed, "By all the odds...Lancelot!"

Shifting his body to Lancelot's side, he looked upon his comrade incredulously, placing his hand upon the sleeping knight's forehead, then his fingers upon his neck. Observing him for another few moments, Galahad breathed out a sigh of relief as he sat back slowly, running his fingers through his curly locks. "He will be alright."

Finding comfort in Galahad's words, Lourdes moved to his side, placing in his hands the bread and water. Wolfing down the nourishment, Galahad twisted his head to observe Lourdes, whose head began to repeatedly bob up and down as she tried to keep her eyes open. Slightly smiling at this, Galahad carefully moved to her side, taking the blanket that he was sitting upon and wrapping it around her cold body. Placing his fingers upon her chin, he tilted her head up, his green eyes looking into her brown orbs alternately.

"Sleep." He instructed tenderly, moving to her side so that she would have room to lie down in front of him. He gave her a small smile. "Worry not. I will watch over Lancelot."

With a thankful nod, Lourdes placed a hand upon Galahad's cheek, so filled with relief that he had become better. Taking her hand in his, the young knight gave lingering kisses upon it, closing his eyes as he reveled in her touch. At that moment, Lourdes felt a sudden urge to kiss him, overwhelmed by the care and affection that he displayed and the fact that he was there, alive, before her. She slowly moved her face closer to his, her lips almost hovering upon his as he opened his eyes once more. As if frozen on the spot, Lourdes stayed still, her heart beating in an erratic manner as he continued to lovingly look upon her. Seeing Lancelot's sleeping form to her right, she gradually moved her face away from Galahad's and only managed to breathed out, "I am glad that you are better."

Running his fingers through her hair once more, Galahad only nodded his head towards the makeshift bed in a motion for her to sleep. Silently, she crawled underneath the pile of blankets and took her place beside Lancelot. Wrapping an arm around his waist, she closed her eyes and instantly drifted off into sleep.

t t t

During the journey home, Lourdes, Galahad and Akira took turns watching over the convalescing Lancelot. Galahad had informed Lourdes that only a few moments after she had fallen asleep, Lancelot had awoken just long enough for him to intake some nourishment, then promptly fell asleep once more, still fatigued from his injuries. It was evident that the valiant knight was fighting with all of his might to quell an ensuing fever, and so far, he had been successful. As the days passed by, his festering wounds were beginning to heal, and so, the likelihood of infection rightly diminished. Lourdes was highly thankful for this, and even moreso thankful to Galahad and Akira for looking after Lancelot when fatigue had taken over her.

On the seventh day, the travellers finally caught sight of Kenji. Its teetering buildings and clusters of homes around the circumference of the curtain wall were definitely a sight for sore eyes. A resounding cry erupted from the group, for by this time, they were all highly fatigued, aching and weary from their injuries and travels. As they journeyed closer towards the main castle, Lourdes suddenly felt a sense of dread, a lump immediately forming in her throat. A tint of fear even coursed through her veins as she realized whom she would have to face and the repercussions thereafter for her rash actions. The lump in her throat only increased when she beheld her father and brother stalk down the long castle stairs in large, determined steps, with identical upset expressions plastered on their countenances. Immediately hiding back inside the wagon, she hugged her legs tightly and placed her chin upon her knees nervously. Galahad and Akira glanced at each other in puzzlement at her actions, then turned their concerned gazes on Lourdes.

"I might as well have died on that battlefield." Lourdes muttered under her breath, groaning as she buried her face into her knees. "For in a few moments, I will suffer the wrath of _two_ angry Shinodian men," Her wary gaze landed upon Akira and Galahad as she commented sincerely, "and I do believe that these two Shinodian men will always bring me more fright than 100 rebel Shinodians combined!"

Not knowing whether to laugh or comfort her, Akira and Galahad both opened their mouths to utter a response. Though, they never had a chance to utter anything, for almost instantly, all in their vicinity heard a booming voice roar,

"Lourdes, get out of that wagon this instant!"

"Bloody hell," Lourdes hissed to herself, eyes looking up towards the roof of the wagon, then slowly turning to her left side. Almost instantly, she saw Lothair and Lucas, standing beside one another, both with their arms crossed. She almost smiled in good humour at the fact that they looked quite identical, though hastily reminded herself to where their current upset was directed. Swallowing, she gingerly jumped out of the wagon, biting her lip as she looked upon both of them alternately. Before they could begin their ensuing admonishment, she twisted her head quickly towards Akira and Galahad and instructed, "Take Lancelot to one of the castle chambers. I shant be long."

Upon hearing this, Lucas scoffed, inclining his head towards her as he retorted, "We'll see about that."

t t t

"That was foolish, rash..."

"Stupid?" Lourdes added in a monotone voice, sinking in her chair as she placed her chin in her palm.

Lucas lifted his arm and pointed a steady finger at her as he continued, "Stupid, daft..."

Lourdes yawned, rolling her eyes, "I _understand_, Lucas."

"That is enough."

Lothair's stern voice instantaneously shattered the bickering between his children. It was the first time that the king had spoken ever since they began to convene in his chambers -- and this, quite frankly, made Lourdes even _more_ nervous. Taking one last look out of his chamber window, he steadily stalked to Lourdes' side, hands locked firmly behind his back. As per usual, his face was expertly masked, his anger and relief hidden well as his piercing brown eyes looked upon his daughter in an inscrutable manner. Lourdes slowly met his eyes, her winced expression half of defiance and half of dread. As Lothair placed his hands on the arms of Lourdes' chair, she slightly cowered back, finally unnerved by his expression. Lothair began, "Do you know what you have put Lucas and me through? Hmm?" When she couldn't squeak out even a weak reply, he continued, "Do you know how many men we have sent in order to find you, how Lucas has been searching for you ever since we found out that you were missing?" His voice continually rose, his face contorting even more as his anger rose. "Do you know how many nights of sleep the two of us have lost because of your sudden disappearance, your foolish actions?"

"I am sorry father, brother, for not letting you know of my whereabouts and causing you much anxiety. I truly am." Lourdes then stood, walking in between the two men, head slightly bowed as she clutched her hands tightly in front of her. "But you both know, as well as I do, that you two would _never _have let me follow them! You two would have -"

"And _why_ do you think that is, Lourdes?" Lucas then snapped, walking in front of her as he tilted his head angrily to the side. "Did you even _think_ about the consequences of your actions? The danger that you put yourself _and_ Akira through? Hmm?" The irate Shinodian prince threw his arms angrily in the air, shaking. "And look what happened! You were almost _killed_ by rebel Shinodians, Lourdes!"

"You _knew_ that a rebel Shinodian attack was a possibility, and yet you sent those Sarmatian knights on this mission!" Lourdes screamed in a like manner, stepping face to face with Lucas. She then twisted her head fiercely to face her father, spitting, "What makes my life any more valuable than those valiant knights? Tell me. Just because I am royalty and they are not, their lives can be easily played with, can be easily risked? With a flick of your wrist, you send them off to fulfill this mission, conscience nothing but clean? Why does rank or the type of blood that courses through one's veins determine the value of life?"

At her outburst, Lothair closed his eyes briefly, recollecting his escaping emotions. "Lourdes, you know that is not the reason." He replied rather calmly, placing his fingers upon his temples. "They are _knights_, and this is their duty in life. You are a princess of Shino -- and even if you are knowledgeable in the art of war, you do not know how to defend yourself as well as these knights. War is their _life_, Lourdes, and they have done this for many years. You do not have that type of experience."

Lourdes crossed her arms as she shook her head belligerently, still unconvinced by her father's reasonings. "This isn't only about my safety, is it?" She raised an eyebrow, saying tight-lipped, "It is about Lancelot." The two men tensed, sharing a look before gazing back at her. Lourdes scoffed. "I want both of you to think _very_ hard about why I did what I did. Think about the person that you love. It does not matter if you know how to fight, if you are injured, sick or dying. If you were able, wouldn't you follow them at all costs? Wouldn't you want to be by their side, hoping that in _some_ way or another, you could protect them from danger? Could you honestly sleep at night knowing that your loved one was in harm's way?"

Lucas squinted his eyes at these barrage of questions, almost as if in hurt. "You think so much of _him_, and yet you do not think about _us_? About how we would feel when we realized that you were gone?"

"And did you think about _my_ feelings?" Lourdes retorted in kind, scoffing. "No. You both thought about a _bloody law_ instead of me. You both desired to tear us apart, having no care about _my_ wishes and _my_ feelings!" She shook her head, quelling the tears that were forming in her eyes. "What makes what I did any different from what both of you did?"

Without waiting for an answer from either of them, Lourdes instantly turned on her heel and exited the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her.

t t t

Lourdes seethed with so much anger that she couldn't even think of an outlet for it. How could her father and brother be so insensitive, so _backward_ in their thinking? Though she could understand and appreciate their concern for her well-being, she couldn't fathom why they desired to make her unhappy, when they both knew that she wanted to be with Lancelot. Lancelot was an honourable knight, a good man -- of that, she was certain. And yet, because of the blood that was running through her veins, she was not permitted to be with him? Laws should not be enchaining, but liberating and should encourage advancement. If the people of Kenji -- and Shinodians as a whole -- could not see the folly in this law, then what kind of a civilization are they? How was she expected to _lead_ such a people when _they_ are the ones that chain her to unhappiness?

As Lourdes stomped angrily through the corridors, she unexpectedly bumped into a figure as she hastily turned the corner. Looking up in apology, she beheld Galahad, his countenance a mixture of wonder and confusion. Raising a questioning eyebrow at him, Lourdes asked slowly, "Are you alright?"

The young knight winced, scratching his head sheepishly. "I seem to be lost."

Actually finding herself giggling at this, Lourdes crossed her arms. "And where exactly did you want to go?"

"Outside. Just...anywhere outside!"

Placing her hands over her face as she heard his alarmed tone, Lourdes laughed even louder, the previous confrontation with her father and brother thankfully being pushed to the back of her mind. Smiling upwards at Galahad, she took his hand gently in hers. "Come."

As they languidly strolled throughout the castle and walked towards the courtyard, Lourdes pointed at and motioned around their surroundings, telling Galahad of Shino's history, of Kenji's wonders and describing to him the Shinodian works of art and way of life. Galahad was awestruck by the majesty of...well, everything. He found almost everything that was Shinodian beautiful, instantly having much respect for their culture and way of life. His breath was taken at their modes of construction, the style of their dress and the utter sophistication of their lifestyle. Galahad felt proud, then, that Lourdes was heir to all of this, also thankful that she had found her family.

As the two reached the courtyard, Galahad's interest was once again piqued by the practicing Shinodian warriors. Worrying about the condition of his leg, Lourdes beckoned for him to join her on a stone bench that overlooked the courtyard. For many moments, they sat in silence, just breathing in the crisp, morning air and surveying the warriors as they went about their daily training and morning routines.

"Is _that_ what you have to endure daily?" Galahad questioned breathlessly as he glanced at Lourdes in incredulity.

"At first, yes." Lourdes twisted her head to face the young knight, then gave him a sly smile. "But after a while, I learned to wield my authority properly, so it became every two days, then eventually three."

After pausing for a few moments, the two simultaneously burst out laughing, holding their stomachs as their laughter increased in intensity. As they eventually regained their composure, Galahad poked, "So with all this practice and training, do you think that you can defeat me in a sparring competition?"

Lourdes inclined her chin proudly, no doubt evident in her features. "Definitely."

"Is that right?" Galahad gave her a sly smile, then leaned his face closer to hers as he pursed his lips into a thin line. He stated playfully, "Because I am almost fully healed, so we can definitely place that to the test quite soon, milady."

"Dear sir, I would not want to hurt your pride." Lourdes gave him a masterfully executed pout, then slapped him hard on his injured leg. "On second thought, maybe I do!"

As Galahad groaned in pain, Lourdes gave out a laugh, instantly running away from the young knight. Hearing his heavy footsteps as he painfully chased her to the fields around the castle, Lourdes squealed, periodically looking back at the limping knight. Though, she cried out in fear as she beheld him steadily gaining on her, his limp progressively disappearing as the chase continued. Then, after a few moments, she heard a loud thud behind her.

Swirling in alarm, she found Galahad lying motionless on the ground, the blades of grass surrounding his body.

Scurrying to his side in panic, she skidded to a stop beside him on her knees, assessing his condition as she placed her hands upon his chest. Shaking him lightly, she called out to him repeatedly, looking for any response on his countenance. Her dread increased when he did not respond, his body remaining limp as his eyes were lightly closed. As Lourdes looked around in alarm, she was about to call out for help when suddenly, Galahad rose, taking the sides of her arms as he yelled,

"Grrr!"

Giving out a shriek, Lourdes fell back on her bottom, eyes as wide as saucers as she watched Galahad sit up, nonchalantly brushing the blades of grass from his body as he shook them childishly from his hair. He then turned his head towards her, grinning impishly as he awaited her response.

"You bloody ass!" Lourdes threw a pebble in his general direction, hitting him square in the forehead. "You bloody scared me!"

"My, what a foul mouth you certainly have." Galahad commented as he winced, rubbing his 'injury' lightly. "Well, I for one thought it was rather funny." His wince then turned into a smile as he pointed a finger at her. "You should have seen your face! You looked as though you saw Bors naked or something!"

Squealing in annoyance, she lunged at the young knight, repeatedly slapping his arms and back as he boomed with laughter. She shrieked, "You will pay for that!"

"Will I?" Galahad questioned amusedly with a raised eyebrow. He wagged a finger at her nose. "May I remind you, princess, that _I_ was the one chasing _you_?"

At this point, Lourdes immediately halted her onslaught on Galahad, stunned for a moment. Almost instantly, she tried to stand up and run from the young knight. Though, she did not get far, for he encircled his arms around her waist, pulling her back towards him instantly.

"You cannot get away from me _that_ easily, Lourdes!" he chuckled with mirth as he pinned her down onto the ground. He proclaimed heartily, "Revenge is mine!"

Without warning, Galahad began to tickle her sides mercilessly. Lourdes uncontrollably cried out, tearing with laughter as the simultaneously uncomfortable yet pleasant feeling coursed throughout her entire body. As she kicked, she tried to push the knight from her form, yet he continued, his attack unyielding. Lourdes had to continuously gasp for breath, and through her giggles, repeatedly called for Galahad to stop. Finally showing her an ounce of mercy, Galahad halted his assault, resting his arms on the ground on either side of her waist. As he beamed her a triumphant smile, Lourdes caught her breath, and through gritted teeth, she breathed out, "Oh, that is _it_!"

Taking Galahad by surprise, Lourdes pushed at his chest and instantly pinned _him_ onto the ground. Holding him there with her elbow, she began to tickle the young knight in return, causing him to burst out into hoards of laughter. "Bloody hell!" he cried through laboured gasps, his head snapping from side to side as she returned the favour in kind. He choked out, "I...can't...breathe!"

Finally halting, Lourdes rested her elbows on Galahad's chest, placing her chin upon her hands as _she_ grinned triumphantly at him. The young knight only groaned at this, rolling his eyes as he placed his head upon the ground with a light thud, breathless. Lourdes poked his side repeatedly. "Do you not agree that I deserve a reward for this?" she joked, peering down victoriously upon him. "I brought down a knight of the Round Table with a barrage of tickles." She shook her head, jokingly brushing her shoulders and arms. "Now _that_ is skill indeed!"

At this, Galahad playfully pinched her nose, which she promptly wrinkled, as he laid back down comfortably on the grass. Lourdes slowly rested her head upon his chest, sighing as she looked up at the clear blue sky. Their bodies were now perpendicular to one another as they gazed up at the heavens, finding solace and peace in their surroundings. In this tranquillity, Galahad rested his hands behind the back of his head as Lourdes twisted her head to face him.

"Remember how we always used to do this all those months ago, Galahad?" Lourdes vocally reminisced, her eyes twinkling with mirth at the happy memory, "Even though the Saxons were always on our tails, we would find such comfort in just lying in the snow-covered fields, looking up at the sky, feeling the snowflakes fall and melt on our faces."

"I remember." Galahad replied quietly. As he turned his head to look at her, a smile pulled upon his lips. "How could I forget? My arse froze every single time we did it!"

Lourdes sputtered laughing at his contorted expression. Her countenance became neutral, though, when Galahad lifted his hand and began to brush her cheek mindlessly with the back of his fingers. His touch and the feeling that it gave to her rightly frightened her, for at that moment, she felt so comforted, consoled and at peace. Galahad, on the other hand, was desperately trying to fight the reckless feelings that collided within him, his turbulent emotions masked by his gentle touch. He wanted her, by the Roman God, he wanted her with all of his being, with all of his heart. She brought to his life simultaneous chaos and peace, and yet, he welcomed these feelings with open arms and wished that they would never end. Deep down in his heart, he knew that she felt _something _for him, and yet, he also reminded himself that there was only one thing -- one person -- holding her back from freely giving herself to him. He thought back to what Lancelot had said almost a fortnight prior: Lourdes needed to choose. And in doing so, he felt that she needed to do it freely, without pressure nor force.

Unexpectedly, the young knight stood up, eliciting a puzzled look from Lourdes. With no trace of mirth on his features, he breathed out, "You should see to Lancelot. He may be awake right now and may need some nourishment." He paused, turning his gaze away from her. "I would think that he would want to see you as well."

Not knowing how exactly to respond to this, Lourdes took Galahad's outstretched hand gingerly as he helped her stand up. She could only blink and eye him once more before she nodded in agreement. "I will."

Without another word being exchanged between the two, they walked back towards the castle, the lingering silence accompanying them.

t t t

**A/N:** Careful, Galahad, there are many Lancelot lovers reading!


	52. Chapter 51

**A/N:** Hey everyone! Well, I'd have to say, I've written a book this summer. Alas, I must start school, so sadly, there won't be any updates for a while -- a few months, actually! (Awww!) I thought I would've been able to finish this story by this time, but since I'm going on an exchange to England AND I broke my back, I've been too busy preparing and getting my spine cracked numerous time that I never had the chance to sit down and work on this story. (And we were getting closer and closer to the end, too!) But once again, **THANK YOU** for reading, reviewing and enjoying this story. This story has 13300 hits as of September 17, 2006 because of you guys! **You** guys kept me going, and I really appreciate that!

I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this story, but if you would like, you can choose the "alert" option so that you'll get an e-mail letting you know that I have updated. Also, check out my other stories if you have the time! I just recently posted a Lancelot/OC Oneshot entitled, "**Beneath the Surface**". -hugs everyone- So long! It's been nice getting to know all of you and reading what you thought of the story!

**_Saxongirl345_:** Thank you! Here's the next chapter...and very last for a VERY long time! The story isn't over yet -- but I _promise_ you, by the time this story ends, Lourdes _will_ choose! Enjoy! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

**_Jenni_**: This chapter will answer your question! hehe And yeah, the Lourdes/Lancelot relationship grew on me, too. But I hope you like this next one! So long!

**_SorielDegamba_**: Hey there! Well, here's the last update before a _very_ long haitus! I hope sometime soon I'll get the time to continue this story! I'll try to work on the Tristan/OC fic as well, but as of right now...school rules me! lol But I'm glad you liked the previous chapter! And yeah, tickles can CERTAINLY do that to you! lol I'm so ticklish that I can honestly take being punched numerous times than being tickled! lol

I do like Lourdes and Lancelot's relationship. The womanizer in him died down, which makes me VERY happy! And yeah, I didn't want to write PURE smut, because I wanted to show that there was love involved in the act -- which is, most of the time, _not_ present when Lancelot beds his women. But I know what you mean about the smut, though! Enjoy this next one, and so long!

**_Kalanie_**: Ugh, that's going to be _me_ in a few days! I wish I had one more month to write this story! C haha You're hilarious! But now your father thinks you're crazy. Well, at least you're hilarious! -grins- And it's funny, because I actually did what Lourdes did before. Needless to say, the guy wasn't too pleased with my good aim! haha And yes, Galahad's watching his back as we speak. I can't blame the guy for following his heart, but when a barrage of Lancelot-loving women are after him, I'd be a little scared! Ho-ho! You want Lancelot, eh? -thinks deeply- And Lourdes with Galahad? Hmm... Well, I guess we'll see who she ends up with by the time this story ends, hmm? -waves- 'Till...a few months? lol BYE! -hugs-

**_jenny DEAREST._**: LMAO I -knew- that you would love this chapter! I was grinning while I was writing it! lol And yeah, Lourdes _did_ get a break in this chapter, and she really did deserve it. I love how she's learning to fight for herself -- especially against _two_ royal Shinodian men!

And yeah, that's the main difference that I wanted to portray -- Lourdes and Galahad are quite innocent with each other, whereas Lourdes and Lancelot have a more 'mature' relationship. Both are good types of relationships, but hey, this story is all about who she ends up with in the end, right? lol It's all up to Lourdes which type of "love" she prefers -- or, which type of love she really needs in her life.

And yes, our dear Galahad is finally maturing. Whaddaya know? It only took one woman and a LOT of trials and tribulations! lol But yeah, the glimpse into their past was important for me, because readers must not forget that Lourdes and Galahad were _very_ close at the beginning of the story right up to when she left with Merlin. I know I -should- have elaborated more upon that part, but I was writing that when I was rushing the story. So, if I ever had to re-write this story (oh God, that will take YEARS), the Lourdes/Galahad friendship would be something I would work on.

The end is near... but it's not here yet! I have no time to write it! lol Well, enjoy this last chapter...for now! -hugs- You're awesome!

**_DeathDealer210912_**: I'll warn Galahad to watch out for you! lol Enjoy this next one!

**THANKS ALSO GO OUT TO:** **_angel in the winds, Arabelle James, cleopatra32003, Fallen Ashes, Gerdie, girllyingbythesea901, HateFilled-Demon, Highlanderfanatic, i heart coffee, janell, Jane-MC, jubes-zcg, Kates, Lady of Trebond, makedamnsure, mangoskin93, Morose Scarlet, NiennaFaelivrin, QueenieMeanie, Raging Raven, Scouter, tvfanatic64, Withered Lover, xOxO.rOmance, ZELINIA_**

t t t

**CHAPTER 51**

_How I wish I could surrender my soul;_

_Shed the clothes that become my skin;_

_See the liar that burns within my needing._

_How I wish I'd chosen darkness from cold._

_How I wish I had screamed out loud,_

_Instead I've found no meaning._

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

_How I wish I could walk through the doors of my mind;_

_Hold memory close at hand,_

_Help me understand the years._

_How I wish I could choose between Heaven and Hell._

_How I wish I would save my soul._

_I'm so cold from fear._

_I guess it's time I run far, far away; find comfort in pain,_

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_Hides my true shape, like Dorian Gray._

_I've heard what they say, but I'm not here for trouble._

_Far, far away; find comfort in pain._

_All pleasure's the same: it just keeps me from trouble._

_It's more than just words: it's just tears and rain._

_- "Tears and Rain" by James Blunt_

t t t

Lourdes entered Lancelot's chamber quietly, meekly peeking her head inside. Pushing Galahad's rather unexpected action from her mind, she closed the door lightly behind her, surveying the brightly lit room. Its furnishings were sparse, consisting of a bed, chair, table and dresser. Clothes, medicine and rations of food lined the nearby table, which was pushed to the side of the bed. As her eyes landed upon Lancelot's form on the bed, he twisted his head slowly to look upon her. Lourdes beamed as she breathed out a sigh of relief, briskly walking to his side. As she sat down beside him, she rested her hand on the side of his face, her thumb gently caressing his cheek. Although Lancelot closed his eyes at this and moved his face closer to her hand, he did not smile. Furrowing her brows at this, Lourdes gave him a tender kiss before lying down beside him.

"How are you feeling?" she began lightly, resting her hand on the crook of his neck.

"I do not know." He responded truthfully, turning his head slightly in order to face her once more.

Lourdes frowned at this rejoinder, her concern for the knight increasing. She ran her fingers through his curly locks as she asked concernedly, "Do you want me to get you anything? Are you hungry?"

"No." Lancelot responded tersely, slightly turning away from her. Lourdes' heart constricted at this. What she did not know was that Lancelot had been awake for quite a while, thinking and brooding. His chest progressively tightened as he replayed everything in his mind, as he reiterated what Galahad had told him. For some reason or another, Lancelot felt as though he could not look at Lourdes at the moment, for he knew that the woman who was lying down beside him did not love him with all of her heart. This pained him in a way that he had never experienced before, and he was at a loss as to how to deal with such an issue and how to effectively solve it. This was the case for many hours, though, before an idea slowly crept into his mind, a solution so unbelievable that he himself could not fathom how in this green earth he could ever think of it -- nay, how he would ever _go through_ with it. Finally breathing the uncomfortable silence between them, Lancelot began, "When I thought that I was going to die, Lourdes, all that I could think about was you." Lancelot shifted his body to face her as he continued, "And even now, all I can think about is you...about us." As he paused, Lancelot could recognize the puzzlement evident in Lourdes' eyes as she looked upon him, gaze transfixed. "But you and I both know, Lourdes, that there is someone else in your mind, in your heart. Even if you deny it to everyone, to me, to yourself, you know deep down inside that this is the truth, that no matter what I do, however I try to prove my love to you, that it will never be enough for you."

Lourdes' mouth was widely agape at this point. Cupping his face shakily in her hands, she stuttered, "Lancelot, what are you saying?"

As her face distorted as she began to cry, Lancelot croaked out, "Be with him."

Lourdes could barely believe what Lancelot had just said. With widened eyes, she sat up, turning Lancelot's face with her hand in order for him to face her. "W-what?"

"Be with him." Lancelot reiterated a little more forcefully, turning his face from her once more. "If your feelings for me are truly real, then you will realize it if you are with him."

Tears were now freely cascading from Lourdes' eyes. Her entire body trembled, her head repeatedly shaking as she sobbed, "Why...why are you doing this? Lancelot..."

"Because I love you."

"I do not understand!" Lourdes cried out in anguish, embracing the stiff knight. "You must have received quite a blow to your head, Lancelot, because you are not making any sense!"

"For once in my life, Lourdes, I think I am." Lancelot replied quietly with conviction, placing his hand atop of her head tenderly. As she looked up at him, he gazed compassionately into her brown orbs. "I see how you suffer, Lourdes. I feel it. You need to find peace in your life. If it is not with me, then I will live with it. As long as you find peace, then I will be happy." He forced a smile and continued, "Be with Galahad. It is the only way. If your heart still screams for me, aches for me, then I shall know -- and you shall know -- that it is I that you truly want, not him."

With all the pain, frustration and anger mercilessly colliding within her, Lourdes instantly stood from the bed, confusion, pain and heartache lining her face. She tried to comprehend Lancelot's logic, the fact that he was only doing this for them -- for her -- and yet, anger took over her, and coupled with the feeling of offense, she spat, "I cannot believe that I am hearing this, Lancelot! I am not some..._whore_ to be so easily passed between men! I choose to whom I give my affections to, and..."

Lancelot's face became firm as he clenched his jaw tightly. He said calmly through tight lips, "And Galahad and I do not deserve to be continuously hurt because of your confused and divided affections." With gritted teeth, he sat up, now facing her. "Your torn heart is tearing Galahad and me apart, Lourdes. Not only our 16 years of friendship, but our own feelings, our own hearts. I know that you do not mean to do this, but it is happening, and you should know it."

Lourdes was rendered speechless by this. A part of her wanted so badly to embrace Lancelot, to utter her thousand apologies, and yet, a part of her wanted to scream at and admonish him for everything that he was saying -- for knowing the truth. She did not want to lie, and yet she did -- not only to Lancelot and Galahad, but to her own self. She did what she did in order to save them from pain, and yet, all she had managed to do was to cause them even _more_ pain, carelessly playing with their emotions as she confused and conflicted her own. Feeling such guilt and remorse, she bawled into her hands, her entire body trembling with emotion. "Lancelot, you cannot do this. Please...not now."

Lancelot made no move to comfort her, his own anger dissipating sympathy. He could not understand why she was acting in such a way. He was only liberating her, making things better for the three of them. He stated firmly, "I have been faithful to you. I have done everything in my power to protect you, be with you and love you. I have sacrificed my _life_ for you. And yet it is still not enough." He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, looking away from her. "Galahad and I have come to an understanding. Worry about your feelings and your future. When you make up your mind, maybe I will still be here, maybe I won't. But I will take comfort in the fact that you have finally found peace in your life, that you can move onwards and live the rest of your days in true happiness." Lancelot had to pause in order to keep his composure, for Lourdes' increasing sobs tore his heart into utter shreds. When he finally found his voice once more, he proclaimed, "I release you from anything that binds you to me and my person. From now on, do not feel yourself devoted to me in any way."

At this last statement, Lourdes felt as though her heart had been repeatedly trampled by a thousand horses. She wanted to reply, to beg for Lancelot to take his words back, but something caught her throat as her lungs were unable to intake oxygen. Her hurt pride and heightened remorse overtook the best of her. Unable to take this confrontation any longer, Lourdes fled the room, slamming the door forcefully behind her. After a few moments of looking after where she had gone, Lancelot fell back onto the bed, finally releasing the barrage of tears that he had been holding the entire time.

t t t

_I woke up early this morning around 4 a.m._

_With the moon shining bright as headlights on the interstate_

_I pulled the covers over my head and tried to catch some sleep_

_But thoughts of us kept keeping me awake_

_Ever since you found yourself in someone else's arms_

_I've been tryin' my best to get along_

_But that's ok_

_There's nothing left to say, but_

_Take your records, take your freedom_

_Take your memories I don't need'em_

_Take your space and take your reasons_

_But you'll think of me_

_And take your cap and leave my sweater_

_'Cause we have nothing left to weather_

_In fact I'll feel a whole lot better_

_But you'll think of me, you'll think of me_

_I went out driving trying to clear my head_

_I tried to sweep out all the ruins that my emotions left_

_I guess I'm feeling just a little tired of this_

_And all the baggage that seems to still exist_

_It seems the only blessing I have left to my name_

_Is not knowing what we could have been_

_What we should have been_

_Someday I'm gonna run across your mind_

_Don't worry, I'll be fine_

_I'm gonna be alright_

_While you're sleeping with your pride_

_Wishing I could hold you tight_

_I'll be over you_

_And on with my life_

_And you're gonna think of me_

_Oh someday baby, someday_

_- "You'll Think Of Me" by Keith Urban_

t t t

"The lass nowadays reminds me of Tristan," Bors commended, circling his hands, "Well, ye know, just with breasts and curvy hips."

"Aye, she has been acting in such a way for a few days now." Dagonet replied to his older brother's comment, agreeing wholeheartedly. "It worries me."

"I hear that she barely speaks with anyone." Gawain continued with furrowed brows, unable to fathom what change could have brought about Lourdes' uncharacteristic actions. He continued with a raised eyebrow, "Think you her father and brother greatly admonished her for following us?"

"Nay," Bors shook his head profusely, pursing his lips, "I believe 'tis something far worse than that."

As the three knights stood in line overlooking the castle courtyard, Lourdes sparred with Takeo in the distance, holding a whip in her left hand and a katana in the other. They watched the two intently as, with lightning speed, they attacked and defended against one another, both fighters unyielding, both determined to win the match. The practicing warriors around them, including Tristan and Akira, had even halted their own practice, attentions drawn, gained and transfixed by their fight. With determined and unrelenting shouts and cries, Lourdes attacked Takeo with all of her might. Even when his whip connected with hers and even when he blocked her numerous blows, she continued and pressed forward, not at all being dissuaded by the aches and pains that coursed throughout her body.

Lourdes had told nobody of what had transpired between she and Lancelot. The pain and anger that she had felt during that confrontation simmered within her, only growing as each day passed by. She used these daily practices as her outlet, her only escape from all that which plagued her. Cuts, bruises and bumps did not matter to her, and she fought daily, for hours and hours upon end, until she was no longer able to hold up her weapons as she drowned in a sea of fatigue. This worried her family, Akira and the knights, but after several tries, they all found that no one could prevent her from doing this. Today was no different.

With a flick of her wrist, Lourdes' whip wrapped around Takeo's neck, and with a simple tug, she pulled him towards her. She brought the point of her sword dangerously close to his abdomen; but instead of reacting with fear, Takeo smiled. With wide arms, he congratulated her cordially, "You win, your majesty."

"Well done, Takeo." Lourdes replied tight-lipped, giving him a curt bow. "You may take a rest now."

With a bow in return, Takeo swiftly left the practice field. Before Lourdes could sheathe her katana in her scabbard, a steady voice called out from behind her:

"I will fight you, your majesty."

Twisting her head slightly towards the sound of the voice, Lourdes spotted Galahad standing in the distance, his face firm as he inclined his head proudly. Lourdes scoffed as she took a sip of water in a jug, waving a dismissive hand at him before turning her back to him. "As you please." As she picked up her whip from the ground, she motioned her head towards the cluster of weapons at the side of the courtyard. "Choose your weapons and stand before me."

With a curt nod of understanding, Galahad swiftly did as she had instructed, jogging towards a table which were adorned with weapons. Inconspicuously, Lourdes eyed him curiously. She quickly realized that his leg had seemed to be fully healed, as he showed no sign of limping. Thinking that she still had the advantage, though, she kept her chin up as he jogged in front of her, twisting twin blades in his hands. The fact that this only reminded her of Lancelot angered her even more, and she stood readied, her whip held low in her left hand and her katana raised in her right. Through clenched teeth, she proclaimed in an amiable tone, "Your move."

As Galahad swung down at her in an 'x' movement of his swords, Lourdes immediately blocked the blows with a semi-circular swing of her katana. Simultaneously, she flicked her left wrist, the whip instantly connecting with Galahad's recently-healed leg. The knight gave out a grunt at the impact, hopping a few paces backward as he regained his composure. Lourdes swallowed, feeling a pang of guilt for attacking his weak spot. Though, she did not have time to speak, for without warning, Galahad came at her once more with a full attack in mind, swinging with much dexterity, making Lourdes stumble back at his brute force. She gasped as she suddenly lost her balance, stumbling as she tried to stand straight once more. Though, Galahad used this to his advantage, tripping her with a swift sweep of his right leg. As he connected, Lourdes landed with a hard thud on the stone ground. Even at the hard impact, though, she did not stay still. With gritted teeth and much determination, she rolled away just as Galahad was going to lower his sword to her chest in victory. Swinging her left arm, she wielded her whip, and it connected with Galahad's face, snapping his head to the side. Flicking her wrist once more, she wrapped the whip around his injured leg and pulled, sending him straight to the ground. Rolling over, she placed the blade of her katana atop Galahad's neck, claiming the victory.

Gawain, Bors, Dagonet, Tristan, Akira and the rest of those watching winced and even openly groaned at the outcome of this exhibition. They knew that Galahad was badly injured from the last battle with the rebel Shinodians, but there was no doubt in their minds that he would have _at least_ given her a match. His surprising defeat, though, they placed more upon Lourdes' improving skill, especially after her rigorous self-inflicted training. They watched curiously as Lourdes stood, dropping her weapons nonchalantly to her sides.

With her breathing now under control, Lourdes looked down upon Galahad, who breathed laboriously as he placed a hand on the bleeding wound on his right cheek. Lourdes felt another pang of guilt then for inflicting such pain upon the young knight. She did not mean to hurt him so badly, and yet, she could not deny that she couldn't control her anger and her swings, just as she was used to doing when sparring. She felt as though she had taken out all of her anger, frustrations and pain on Galahad, and she knew deep down inside that he did not deserve it. Finally extending her hand out to him, Galahad looked upon her for a moment, then slowly took it. As Lourdes helped him stand, she whispered as she bowed, "I am sorry."

"'Tis fine." Galahad responded quickly with a nonchalant wave of his hand, though he limped a little on his leg. "'Tis only..."

"A scratch?" Lourdes finished, a trace of a smile pulling upon her lips. Almost instantly after Galahad laughed, he winced, placing his hand back upon his cheek. Before he could say anything else, Lourdes warned in a low tone, "Do not smile, laugh...just...do not talk. Trust me, it will hurt like hell." As Galahad merely nodded to her in understanding, Lourdes walked a few paces in front of him, then beckoned for him to follow her. All anger and bitterness aside, concern, guilt and sympathy finally took over her, and she said, "Come. I will take care of the wound."

t t t

Galahad examined Lourdes silently as she tenderly dabbed a wet piece of cloth upon his cheek. As they both sat on the bed in her chambers, Lourdes wiped an herbal ointment on the wound, momentarily stinging the young knight. Clenching his jaw, Galahad took the pain as best as he could, heavily breathing out as it seemed to endlessly burn his skin. Lourdes gripped his arm worriedly, knowing exactly the pain that the young knight was going through. When the stinging gradually subsided, Galahad began lightly, "How is Lancelot?"

Without even thinking, Lourdes blurted out mindlessly, "We are no longer together."

Needless to say, Galahad was taken aback by this, for he only meant to enquire about how his comrade fared during his convalescence, not about Lourdes' current situation with him. He felt a pang of guilt then, for he knew that _he_ was most likely the main reason for this. Though, thinking back, this rightly explained why Lourdes had been acting the way she was for the the past few days and why bedridden Lancelot had seemed so distant as he continued to recover.

As an awkward silence loomed amongst them, Galahad cleared his throat, whispering, "I am sorry."

Lourdes was not sure whether Galahad was apologizing for her current state, her current status with Lancelot or for the fact that they all knew that _he_ had been the centre of what had transpired between she and Lancelot. Though, hiding her saddened face from the young knight, she breathed out, "Thank you."

Galahad could not help but realize the irony in her words. He suddenly felt so remorseful and quite uncomfortable with being in her presence. Clearing his throat, he proclaimed, "I better go." Standing up from her bed, he then began to walk towards the door, looking back at her to say, "Thank you for tending to my wound."

Though, as he reached for the latch of the door, he heard her whimper,

"Please stay."

Hearing her pain-filled voice, Galahad immediately stopped in his tracks, closing his eyes to keep his composure. As the young knight slowly turned to face her, Lourdes stood and walked slowly towards him, head hung low, hands wringing nervously in front of her. As she halted directly in front of him, Lourdes was finally able to incline her chin and meet his emerald orbs, her own brown ones now blurred with tears. "Galahad, I am sorry. I am sorry for everything." As Galahad gingerly rubbed the sides of her arms in comfort, she choked out, "I did not mean to hurt you. Not only this," Lourdes lightly traced his injured cheek, then retrieved her hand, "but for all the pain that I have caused you, for making you go through so many things, for making you sacrifice so much." Hanging her head once more with a sob, she finished, "I do not deserve it. None of it."

Galahad felt his emotions quickly rise at this, pulling her to him closely in a tender embrace. "Listen to me, Lourdes." He lovingly stroked her hair as he rested his chin upon her head. "_I_ have been the burden. I thought that I was being selfless, but all that I have been doing was being selfish. I love you, and I wanted desperately to prove it to you and show it to you, but I did not think of all the pain that I have caused you, all the pain that I continue to cause you. I regret ever hurting you, for pressuring you, for putting you through so many things that you did not deserve to go through." He pulled her back, meeting her eyes with a steady gaze. With a faltering voice, he proclaimed, "If it is your wish, I will leave. Tell me how to make you happy, and with all of my power, I shall do it."

"No." Lourdes whispered, cupping the knight's face in her hands as she repeatedly shook her head. "I do not want you to leave. I..."

Galahad searched her face, asking softly, "What do you want me to do?"

"Kiss me."

Stepping back, Galahad eyed her in bewilderment. He stuttered, "Lourdes, I..."

"Please, Galahad." Her tear-filled eyes bore into his once more as she stepped even closer to him. Lourdes knew that this had to be done -- not only because she wanted to know if the fervent love that she felt for this young knight was real, but she also needed to know if that love did outmatch the love that she felt for Lancelot -- and if the love that she felt for Lancelot was truly real. Lancelot's words had finally made sense to her, and, finding little hope and comfort in other solutions, she finally decided to take Lancelot's.

When Galahad made no move to lean in closer to her, Lourdes tilted her head upwards, brushing the young knight's lips tenderly. Galahad stiffened at this, and it was evident to the both of them that his self-control was dangerously wavering, being unraveled by the second by Lourdes' touch. Running her hand upwards and resting them on his hard chest, Lourdes kissed the knight more deeply, her tongue tracing his lips, then begging for entrance inside his mouth. How could he resist her when she freely gave herself to him? Finally yielding to her assault, Galahad kissed her in return, her sweet taste once more igniting a flame within him and heightening the desire that he was feeling for her. Dropping his hands to her hips, he slowly pulled her closer, the length of their bodies now touching.

Lourdes could not think. The thoughts in her head whirled turbulently, her senses recklessly colliding. She felt Galahad turn her around, then ease her back one step and then another. She came up against the cold, stone wall without any warning. Galahad captured her wrists in his hands and pinned them behind her head. Holding her there, he freed her mouth to trace a scorching series of kisses down her lips, chin, then throat. Lourdes sucked in her breath as his hands roamed feverishly all over her body, simultaneously burning her skin and giving her much pleasure. Their eyes were aglow, brilliantly flashing, illuminating the passion that they were both feeling. Galahad pressed himself even closer to her, making her whimper with pleasure. His searing kisses almost melted Lourdes, and Galahad groaned, unbelieving that he was finally able to taste her, touch her, once more. How he had longed for this moment for months: to hold her in his arms, to have her returning the same passion with equal measure. He felt so complete with her in his arms, so enamored by her very being.

Lourdes trailed her lips on the side of his left cheek, then kissed the wound that she had given him gently. He was so tender, loving and gentle as he held her, his fingers burying themselves in her hair, becoming lost in those long, raven tendrils. Lourdes smiled at this gesture of affection and continued to roam her hands upon his body, her lips hungrily tracing his jawline, then nipping at the side of his neck. She faintly remembered his taste, his scent, the feel of his hard body beneath her fingers. It brought her so much pleasure that it momentarily erased the pain that she was feeling.

Breaking away from him, Lourdes looked upon him with glazed eyes, her brown orbs consumed with passion. Pulling him steadily, they paced towards her bed, eyes locked, transfixed to one another. When Lourdes sat upon the bed, she drew Galahad closer to her, enclosing the space between them once more. Wrapping her legs around his, she tilted her head back as Galahad leaned over to capture her lips in his once more, enrapturing her in a searing kiss. With his hands rested on the sides of her thighs, she slowly lied down on the bed, pulling him down by his tunic. Itching to feel his warm body, she gripped at the ends of his tunic, feverishly tugging it off. When Lourdes helped Galahad take off his tunic, she couldn't help but stare at his toned body for a few moments, wondering at the strength of his chest and at the pleasing bumps of his hard abdomen. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, his callused hands felt the length of her legs, then resting on her outer thighs once more. As Galahad mounted her, he teasingly brushed his hands upon her chest in an excruciatingly slow manner, making her bite her lip and whimper. Desperately wanting to return the gesture, Lourdes felt his chest once more, then, as she pulled him even closer, she raked her fingernails down his back, causing him to give out a low groan. Sitting up, she bit his lip teasingly, causing him to moan into her mouth as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Burying his lips into her chest, he breathed out in a low tone,

"I want to lie with you."

Lourdes felt a shiver run up her spine at the hoarseness, the huskiness of his voice. She inhaled sharply as he cupped her bottom, bringing her upon him so that her legs were now straddling him. She trembled as his lips placed a trail of kisses upon her neck and chest, making her breaths laboured as she felt desire running rampant within her. Yes, she wanted to lie with Galahad, but something seemed to be holding her back. Somehow, it did not feel right. Frankly, Lourdes felt as though she would _betray_ Lancelot, even though it was clearly understood that they were no longer together. She was determined to find a solution to this 'issue', her mind fixed on relentlessly solving her problem. Though, she found that this problem was indeed stubborn, unbending, unrelenting, and that no matter how hard she tried, it was always there, following her like a shadow.

She was interrupted from her thoughts as Galahad suddenly pulled away from her. As she eyed him with a quizzical expression, he cupped her face in his hands, kissing her briefly before he said, "But not like this. I do not want to take you when we are under such circumstances." When she opened her eyes to gaze into his emerald orbs once more, he whispered,

"Marry me."

t t t

**A/N:** I'm so mean leaving this story here, huh? I'M SORRY! I seriously didn't plan that! lol Well, once again, so long! Feel free to message me anytime for any reason! I would love to correspond with all of you about my work, your work, about how KA is awesome, or just anything in general! I'm interested to know how you guys think this story will end! lol Don't forget to check out my other work, especially my newest piece, "**Beneath the Surface**" -hugs once more- **THANK YOU FOR READING**! BYE!


	53. Chapter 52

**A/N:**Well, my faithful readers, if you didn't already know yet...I'M BACK...if only for a little while! Thank you for your patience during my almost year-long haitus, especially for those that I left in suspense! I have had an amazing year on exchange to England, travelling my butt off around Europe, but now I'm back home and on my summer holidays. I will try to update my fics as much as possible for the next two weeks, then sadly, will be on another 5 week haitus since I am on another program. I warn you, I may be a little rusty, but I think that after a while I will get the hang of writing again! If you have any questions, concerns or criticisms, throw them at me! It would be much appreciated.

A big thank you goes out to those that have reviewed. You know who you are, and I hope you like this next installment!

(Let's savour this, because I have no clue when I will update next, haha! xx)

t t t

**CHAPTER 52**

Lourdes immediately felt her breath being stolen from her lungs. Time itself had stood still, her body and mind frozen, and nothing else seemed to exist around her -- except for Galahad. She could hear nothing, feel nothing; she could only see the young knight before her, his eyes full of depth, love and sincerity. As she perceived a smile of adoration pulling upon his thin lips, she could now feel the smoothness of his supple fingers as they lovingly traced the side of her face. With shallow breathing, she closed her eyes momentarily, finding that she could offer no words in reply. Gripping the sides of Galahad's arms for a measure of support, Lourdes' mind desperately tried to register the knight's words, for she could not believe what he had just uttered.

Galahad had just _proposed_ to her.

After a few moments of allowing the shock to linger, Lourdes abruptly recoiled from his being, finally managing to recover and regain an ounce of composure. As she stared at Galahad with wide, sharp eyes, the young knight furrowed his brows in worry and gazed at her with much puzzlement, keeping his hand pressed upon her now ashen face. The transparency of her feelings was not difficult for Galahad to discern, though he remained quiet, patience seemingly unwavering for her reply. When Lourdes made no more to respond after a few more moments, he then pulled away from her form, yet stood still in front of her. He swallowed. "Have I upset you?"

The choking sensation continued to wrap around her throat, and Lourdes found that she could not utter a reply to Galahad's question. As she tried to blurt out an answer, the young knight eyed her dejectedly, then twisted his head despondently away from her, having had to pry his emerald orbs from her form. Frowning at his melancholy reaction, Lourdes apologetically reached out to him, whispering, "Galahad, you have to understand..."

"I will always be second best to Lancelot, won't I?" The young knight questioned shakily in a hoarse murmur, his mist-filled eyes unable to meet hers. In the same manner, he continued, tight-lipped. "You've loved him for many months now, haven't you? Even during Lord Theodore's Tournament?" Pulling away from her trembling form, he sat down beside her, eyes distant as his stare became fixated onto the cold, stone floor. This time, without waiting for any response from her, he proclaimed, doubtless, "The night before the archery competition, when you were with him...you were not trying to find an arrow, were you?"

At these unexpected barrage of questions, Lourdes was rendered even more speechless and breathless. She felt as though she was being choked by numerous hands as her head was being repeatedly plunged into the water; and that she was desperately and unsuccessfully trying to fight for her life. When an explanation was nowhere to be found, she repeatedly shook her head, stating with a quivering voice, "Galahad, it is not only about that."

Galahad finally lifted his head to meet her eyes once more, his emerald orbs moist with tears. "What is it, then?"

With an overwhelming frustration overcoming her emotions, Lourdes closed her eyes tightly as she ran her hands through her face, then hair. As she faced another predicament that she tried so desperately to evade, she choked out weakly, "A Shinodian law states that a member of the Shinodian royal family may not marry anyone who does not have royal Shinodian blood."

As she completed her sentence, Galahad proceeded to breathe out in disbelief, "No..." With tears brimming upon his eyes now, he gripped the sides of her arms, pulling her immediately to face him. "It cannot be!"

Helpless, Lourdes stood and began defensively, "I am sorry! I do have feelings for you, Galahad, it is just...there are other circumstances that you must understand, and..."

"Lourdes," Galahad breathed out shakily, placing his hands firmly upon her shoulders once more. With a smile, he strongly proclaimed, "I love you, and I do not want to compromise you. You must understand this." Tenderly, he cradled her head in his hand, leaning his face closer to hers. He whispered with the utmost sincerity, "You have endured so much to be here, to become who you are, to take what is rightfully yours. My desires will not be a priority, and I shall no longer act in a way to disgrace you. But Lourdes, my love for you is uncontrollable, and I do not know if I can keep away from you, if I can..."

"Galahad, listen to me." Quivering, Lourdes began through light sobs as she placed her palm upon the side of the young knight's face, lightly tracing his cheek with her thumb. "If my heart is set upon it, I would do anything against any law. It is just that..."

At this unwavering statement, Galahad immediately recoiled from her with an incredulous laugh escaping from his lips, pacing a few steps back from her form. He declared indisputably with much bitterness in his voice, "So your heart _does_ belong to Lancelot then?" He breathed out in incredulity, placing his hand upon the cold, stone wall for support. Shaking his head, he muttered to himself, "After everything that I have gone through. After everything that I have sacrificed!" He twisted his head slightly to face her, choking out, "After everything that I have done for you, Lourdes. Does it mean nothing to you?"

"Galahad, you and I both know that that is not true! I said I loved you, and I meant it!" With a sob, Lourdes attempted to seize his arm, but the knight was quick to shrug off her advance, reaching out for the latch of the door instead. At this, she wailed hopelessly, "Galahad, do not walk away! Please listen to me!"

Galahad halted briefly, his chest visibly rising and falling, emanating his heightened emotions. His conflicting feelings were overtaking him, patience being tested to its utmost limit. When he turned his head back towards Lourdes, she weakly admitted with a sob:

"Galahad, I have given myself to Lancelot."

At this declaration, Galahad felt as though the wind had been completely knocked out of him. His heart immediately constricted, his breaths becoming more sparse, as he could only stare at Lourdes in bewilderment. The young maiden's face contorted in anguish as she sat back down onto the bed, gripping its sides as she freely cried. With squinted eyes, Galahad stalked towards her, grabbing the sides of her arms and digging his fingers into her skin in rage. "Lourdes, you almost _lie_ with me, and then you tell me..._this_?" Releasing her abruptly, he cried out in utter frustration and hurt, running his fingers through his curly locks. "You tell me _this_..._now_?"

"Galahad, I regret not informing you sooner," Lourdes swallowed before she stated with a shake of her head, "...but I do not regret my actions. I am in love with him, Galahad. I am in love with Lancelot."

"So that is it, then? You have finally chosen him?" Galahad muttered through gritted teeth, standing straight once more. He continued with a rising voice, "You ask me to stay here, to kiss you, be with you...and now you desire to push me away?" When she did not reply, Galahad strode towards the door, his angry stomps echoing within the chamber. Unable to take this confrontation with her any longer, he pulled the door open, informing her, tight-lipped, "You have hurt me like no other, Lourdes." Looking back painfully at her once more, he finished, almost bitterly, "I just hope that you do not regret any of your decisions and that you find happiness in your life."

With a couple of paces, he was out of her line of sight. As he slammed the door recklessly behind him, Lourdes burst into more tears, holding her head forlornly in the palm of her hands.

t t t

_What if I wanted to break_

_Laugh it all off in your face_

_What would you do?_

_What if I fell to the floor_

_Couldn't take all this anymore_

_What would you do, do, do?_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_What if I wanted to fight_

_Beg for the rest of my life_

_What would you do?_

_You say you wanted more_

_What are you waiting for?_

_I'm not running from you (from you)_

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you_

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_I tried to be someone else_

_But nothing seemed to change_

_I know now, this is who I really am inside._

_Finally found myself_

_Fighting for a chance._

_I know now, this is who I really am._

_Come break me down_

_Bury me, bury me_

_I am finished with you, you, you._

_Look in my eyes_

_You're killing me, killing me_

_All I wanted was you_

_Come break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_Break me down (bury me, bury me)_

_(You say you wanted more)_

_What if I wanted to break...?_

_(What are you waiting for?)_

_Bury me, bury me_

_(I'm not running from you)_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_What if I_

_Bury me, bury me._

_- "The Kill" by 30 Seconds To Mars_

t t t

It was now a fortnight since Lourdes, Akira and the Sarmatian knights had returned to Kenji, though Sarmatians, Shinodians and Woads alike were increasingly becoming anxious about a rebel Shinodian attack. All vied for caution and heightened defense, for an ensuing retaliation from their enemy to avenge the loss of rebel Shinodians in the most recent skirmish was more than possible -- nay, it was to be expected. For the past few days, provisions had been continuously gathered, and all that could be procured from outside of Kenji's curtain wall had been taken into the inner keep. Guards patrolled day and night, eyes always watchful of any activity, ears always alert for any sign of intruders. King Lothair utilized every precious moment in order to prepare their defences; and now, it was time to gather the warriors able to fight and decide upon their course of action.

The main Kenjian castle hall was crowded with many Sarmatian, Shinodian and Woadian warriors, some clustered in groups, others scattered around the spacious room as they respectfully greeted their allies. Low murmurs floated in the air as men continued to gather inside, servants busily zigzagging their way through the massive assembly as they went about their daily duties and attempted to cater to many of the warriors' needs. King Lothair, Prince Lucas, Arthur and Merlin convened at the front of the hall, speaking in low tones to one another as they observed their amassing army. They were pleased at the budding friendships and sense of camaraderie that resonated between their men -- and this, they hoped, would contribute to a high morale during their forthcoming battles -- for an army that stood united was a strong army indeed.

"With our numbers and the skill of these warriors, I am confident that we will be able to defeat the rebel Shinodian army." Lothair's statement caught those around him by surprise, though, a sense of relief passed through them, hearing the strength and conviction in his voice. As the king's cursory glance glided through the sea of men, he spoke in confidence with Arthur, "Commander, there has been something I have been meaning to ask you for quite some time now."

With raised eyebrows, Arthur turned his undivided attention towards the king, answering slowly, "What is it, your majesty?"

"Do you know of Lancelot and Lourdes' relations?"

At first, Arthur was quite taken aback by the forward nature of the king, especially since they were within earshot of many men. Though seeing the stern expression that now covered his countenance, Arthur answered steadily, "I do, your majesty, and I have never questioned it." The commander gave a heartfelt sigh, seeing the king give him a curt nod in silent reply. "I know of Lancelot's preceding reputation, but King Lothair, I assure you that he cares for your daughter as much as you do. He has risked his life numerous times for her, and I do not doubt that he would willingly do so again."

At his statements, Lothair met Arthur's eyes, "And Lancelot...he loves my daughter?"

"With his entire being." Arthur responded with certitude lining his voice and a smile creeping upon his lips. "You should know, your majesty, that your daughter has changed my best comrade -- tremendously, in fact -- for the better. It is as though she has given him new life."

"I cannot deny the happiness -- and stubbornness -- that your knight has instilled in my daughter." King Lothair replied, surprisingly with mirth in his tone. "Though if I may, Sir Arthur, I desire to speak with him."

"Of course, your majesty." As Arthur's green orbs searched throughout the sea of men, he found no sign of his best comrade. Turning to his nearby knights, he called out, "Knights, know you of Lancelot's whereabouts? The king desires to speak with him."

Arthur found it puzzling that at this query, Galahad's countenance became as hard as stone, his gaze immediately falling towards the ground. Arthur continued to observe in wonder at Gawain's sympathetic reaction to his best comrade's expression, becoming further perplexed by his knights' actions. Bors and Dagonet only managed to share a look before shaking their heads in answer at their commander. Surprisingly, it was Tristan who spoke.

"I checked on Lancelot's wounds a while ago." he informed them with a slight tilt of his shaggy head. "He was sleeping soundly in his quarters when I left."

"Have you also seen my daughter, Sir Tristan?" King Lothair questioned a little worriedly, motioning to Lucas with his hand. "Prince Lucas and I have not seen her at all today."

As Tristan shook his head in response, Akira, who stood beside him, squeezed his hand as she proclaimed, "Worry not, your majesties. I will search for her."

When she received nods of acquiesce from both Lothair and Lucas, she endowed a tender caress upon Tristan's cheek before turning on her heel and leaving the gathering. Akira quickly paced through the castle corridors, keeping her eyes alert to any sign of Lourdes. Though, following her instinct, she walked determinedly towards Lourdes' chamber. As she approached, she began to hear faint sobs coming from inside, worry instantly lining her features. Gingerly placing her ear upon the entrance, she waited for a few moments before knocking. "Lourdes, your father desires your company." The Shinodian commander called out lightly, eyebrows furrowing. "Lourdes, are you alright?"

When she was only answered by more sobs, Akira finally pushed open the door with a steady arm, peeking her head gingerly inside the room. What she beheld then made her heart ache. Lourdes was curled upon her bed, wrinkled sheets all about her, as she uncontrollably sobbed into her hands. Closing the door immediately behind her, Akira swiftly made her way to Lourdes' side with much concern, sitting upon her bed as she worriedly beheld her friend's current state.

"Lourdes, what is wrong?" Akira questioned with furrowed brows, compassionately stroking Lourdes' head in comfort. "Why do you cry like so?"

"I...I don't deserve them!" Lourdes wailed in an erratic response, confusing the Shinodian commander even more. "I never did!"

"W-what? Lourdes, what are you speaking of?"

"I have made many mistakes in my life, Akira, and they have all amounted to this." With blurred vision, the princess of Shino looked upon her friend, grasping her arm desperately for support. She confided, "All they have ever done was love me, and yet, all I ever do in return is hurt them!"

"Lourdes, please, calm down." Akira shook her head, embracing the anguished princess as she attempted to quell her frantic crying. "I am here for you. Start from the beginning."

Inhaling highly needed oxygen to regain an ounce of composure, Lourdes began, "Akira, my heart is torn. It has been torn for many months now." The princess glanced upwards to meet Akira's focused brown orbs. "I am in love with both Galahad and Lancelot."

Akira pulled away from the princess slightly, her eyes twinkling with sudden realization. "So these were the two men that you gave your heart to in Sarmatia?"

"Yes." she replied simply.

"Oh, Lourdes!" Akira embraced her tightly once more, trying to bring her as much comfort as she could. Deep down inside, Akira had an inkling of what was transpiring between the three. She could not miss the looks that were exchanged between Lourdes and Galahad, the loving gestures that passed between them. The young knight's feelings -- which, for Akira, were quite transparent -- were not that difficult to detect as well, even in the presence of Lancelot. Akira had also wondered about Lancelot's current state, why he seemed to hurt, angry and utterly displeased with everyone around him. Did the knight know of Lourdes' feelings for Galahad? Was that the reason for his current state?Feeling much sympathy for the young woman, Akira whispered in a consolatory tone, "We both know that you would _never _hurt them intentionally. Your heart is confused, torn, and both Lancelot and Galahad are good, honourable men. I cannot blame you -- and you should not blame yourself -- for loving them both."

Lourdes paused for a moment to think upon Akira's words. She was surprisingly receptive to her reasonings, finding much truth in them. After a few moments, she spoke once more. "Galahad proposed to me, you know." Lourdes informed Akira hoarsely, making the commander's eyes widen. "Since I am no longer with Lancelot, I could have accepted him. And yet, I did not. That Kenjian law was holding me back, but it was more than that. If I wanted to, I would have defied that law and have taken him as a husband. But I didn't."

"Because you felt as though it would be unfair to Lancelot no matter what your circumstances are?" Akira reasoned comfortingly, expressing Lourdes' exact feelings. "Although your circumstances may have changed verbally, you still feel an unspoken bond with him. You still love Lancelot, and it would also be unfair to Galahad, for your entire heart is not with him as well."

Lourdes could only give her a weak nod in agreement. "Did you know about the laws, Akira?"

Akira glanced away from her, suddenly embarrassed. "Yes."

"Why did you not tell me?"

"I wanted you to be happy." She replied truthfully, rubbing the side of Lourdes' arm. "I _do_ believe that you should be able to make your own choices, to choose your own destiny. You should be with whomever your heart chooses and should not be limited -- controlled -- by a stupid law."

"Oh, Akira." Lourdes placed her forehead upon Akira's shoulder, sniffling. She forcefully choked out, "My heart chooses Lancelot, but a part of my heart will always be with Galahad. What am I to do?"

"Lourdes, listen to me." Akira placed her steady hands upon Lourdes' shoulders, eyes devoid of doubt and adorned with much conviction. "Do not feel as though you have to rush these things. Take time for yourself. Think hard upon your situation -- do not evade them -- as you find solace and comfort in other things. You are a princess of Shino. Occupy your mind with duties, with other matters. Spend time with those that you love." Akira embraced her once more, hand rested behind her head. "And I have no doubt that, in time, your heart's choice will become clear."

t t t

The few days of elapsed time since Galahad had last spoken with Lourdes seemed like an eternity. As the young knight consciously avoided all forms of confrontation with the young maiden, he had only seen her sparingly throughout the castle, often by a chance passing, at other times only a glimpse of her ghost-like apparition. Though Galahad did not openly admit it, the young knight felt so despondent, coupled with much remorse and regret, for what had transpired between them. Frankly, it was more than unchivalrous of him to do what he had done, to accumulate all of his bottled emotions, his hurt pride, and, with unyielding callousness, open a barrage of attacks against the already defenseless, vulnerable maiden. Through his fit of confusion and determined persuasion of her coming affections, he failed to realize the severity of his actions, the damage that he had dealt to their already unstable relationship. He found that he could not muster up the courage to speak with her, to mend the growing rift between them. It was cowardice of him, and Galahad knew this, but a part of the young knight also knew that he would only burden her further if he even tried to speak with her. Now, he realized, that his very _presence_ must be a burden to her.

As the young knight took a midnight walk throughout the castle in an attempt to clear his turbulent and unrelenting thoughts, he beheld a familiar silhouette in the distance. With arms leaning over a second-story balcony, Lancelot gazed up at the midnight-blue heavens, as if trying to find answers, solace and comfort in the diamond-like stars above him. Galahad wondered at this sight, for this was the first time that he had seen Lancelot out of his chambers. Indecisive about whether to approach the brooding knight or to turn on his heel and leave him be, the young knight had stopped a few metres from his comrade, observing him curiously. Though, before Galahad could make a firm decision, Lancelot's keen hearing had detected his light footsteps, and, his silent contemplation interrupted by the young knight's appearance, Lancelot had looked upon Galahad with a shrewd expression on his countenance.

Galahad cleared his throat in half apology, half greeting. With a cordial nod, he inquired lightly, "How are you feeling?"

At his query, Lancelot actually gave out a half-hearted, humourless laugh, twisting his head to gaze out at the mockingly tranquil scene before him. "Everyone has been asking me the same question for almost a fortnight. Every time they do, I never quite know how to answer."

Galahad swallowed at Lancelot's outright admittance as he took a few more steps towards his rigid comrade. Stopping by his side, Galahad began uncomfortably, "I know what has happened between you and Lourdes...and Lancelot, I feel -"

"Ecstatic?" As he interjected, Lancelot glanced upwards at the young knight, complete bitterness lining his voice and features. "You feel as though everything that you have done, everything that you have sacrificed, was all worth it?" Lancelot stood up straight, his keen brown eyes flickering with simultaneous rage and amusement as he turned his body to face his comrade. "You feel as though what you wished for has finally become a reality?"

Galahad closed his eyes in order to steady his rising emotions. Exhaling once, he replied calmly, "That is not it." Opening his emerald orbs once more, Galahad continued with all sincerity, "I never wanted ill emotion to pass between you and me, nor to ruin your relationship with Lourdes. I only followed my heart, Lancelot, and I came back to behold that you two were together. Do you know how that feels?"

With a voice ranked with distaste, Lancelot rejoined, tight-lipped, "I would guess the feeling is similar to what Lourdes felt when she returned to see you with Isabella."

Galahad shot Lancelot a humourless look. "Lancelot, do not start..."

"And why not?" Lancelot utterly boomed, leaning his face closer to Galahad's. "There I was, finally content for _once_ in my life, finally feeling as though I had everything that I could ever want, could ever need in this lifetime...and then I am faced with _this_?" He lifted a steady finger contemptuously to Galahad's face. "I broke ties with her -- I made that sacrifice -- not only for her, but for _you_. You!"

"I understand that, Lancelot," Galahad's countenance distorted at his comrade's open exhibition of pain, unflinching as Lancelot's aggression continuously rose as every tense moment passed by, "and I am sorry because of it."

"Oh, do not be sorry, Galahad!" Lancelot retorted with much sarcasm lining his voice. He held out his hands in front of him, breathing in his restraint as he acted as the more sensible of the two. "By all means, ride out with her into the sunset after a lavish ceremony held in your honour. She's all yours now."

"Would you _listen_ to me?" Galahad spat sternly through clenched teeth, grasping the sides of Lancelot's arms and roughly shaking the irate knight. At this gesture, Lancelot immediately pushed the young knight from his form. though, Galahad persisted, continuing, albeit shakily, "I proposed to her, Lancelot, and she denied me. She denied me."

Barely heeding this statement, Lancelot scoffed, leaning his hands upon the balcony ledge once more. He snapped with conviction, "She only denied you because of a Shinodian law."

"No." In response, Galahad shook his head firmly, walking to Lancelot's side once more. The young knight continued shakily, "Both of us know that Lourdes would not let any law halt her from doing what she truly desires." He breathed out, closing his eyes, "She denied me for the love of you, Lancelot. Even if she has feelings for me, it is not enough."

Lancelot was at a loss as how to respond to these statements. If _he_ proposed to Lourdes, would she deny him as well? Or did she truly deny Galahad's hand in marriage because her heart belonged to him? Feeling frustration, anger and pain engulfing his every being once more, Lancelot gritted his teeth, running his hands roughly upon his face, then curly locks. Galahad persisted, and with a pain-filled voice masked with a calm countenance, he proclaimed in but a murmur,

"She chose _you_, Lancelot. She has given herself to you. Can you not see that?"

So now, Galahad knows what had transpired between he and Lourdes and the extent of their relationship? Lancelot could not muster an answer and kept his firm gaze fixated to the cold, stone floor.

"I have hurt both of you so much, and you know that that was never my intention." stated the young knight sincerely, fists clenching at his side. "But promise me this, Lancelot." As Galahad forced himself to swallow the lump that had progressively formed in his throat, Lancelot finally glanced up to meet his misty emerald orbs. "Do not make the same mistake as I did. Go after her. Do not let go of her. For if you do, Lancelot, you will one day regret your decision, and it will torture you, haunt you, to your very core."

Turbulent and confused emotions coursed through Lancelot as he understood Galahad's submission. A part of him could barely believe what Galahad was saying to him, and yet, fervent hope had been restored in his heart. He no longer regretted having broken ties with Lourdes, for he realized that it brought them all to this very moment. And yet, guilt also coursed through his veins, feeling much sympathy for his young comrade. He had never wanted things to transpire this way. Though, they knew of love's capricious nature, its binding spell uncontrollable, unyielding to whom it is bestowed. As Galahad rested his hands upon the balcony ledge as well, Lancelot placed a consolatory hand on his shoulder, a gesture of thanks, apology and understanding.

Lancelot then outstretched a steady hand to Galahad. The young knight glanced up at Lancelot's neutral countenance, then his hand. Lancelot breathed out cordially, "Comrades?"

Through his sorrow, Galahad forced a smile, first taking Lancelot's hand, then patting his back. He replied sincerely, "Comrades."

t t t

Upon Lancelot's departure from Galahad, a fervent voice within him cried out to make amends with Lourdes as soon as he could. It had been so long -- too long -- since he had last spoken with her, even caught a glimpse of her. He found that taking comfort in solitude and attempting to find solace in the confines of his chambers did not erase the pain, but only increased it. He needed to see her, to speak with her and to hold her once more. It was the only way that he could put an end to his misery, and, with all his heart, he hoped that it would end hers as well.

Through the dead silence of the castle corridors, Lancelot steadily walked, his confidence and need for Lourdes increasing with every step. Now even more desperate to see her, he increased his pace, finding the door to her chamber slightly open. Tilting his head to the side in confusion, he gingerly pushed the door open, its eerie creaking heightening his defences. "Lourdes?" The knight called out, beholding a pitch-black room before him. Almost immediately as he entered, his gut instinct screamed at him that something was awry.

Snapping his head to his right at the sound of shuffling, he faintly heard Lourdes' muffled voice: "Lancelot! Help!"

Before Lancelot could retrieve the dagger from his waistband, the hilt of a sword connected with the back of his head, causing him to lose all consciousness.

t t t

**A/N**: So what did you all think of that? Thank you once more for all of your patience during my haitus. Check out my other fics, especially my newest project, **"Faces of Truth"**.Thank you for reading! xx


End file.
